Please Save Me
by Esyaba
Summary: Traducción de Winterblume: UA Tomione. Sin viaje en el tiempo, sin giratiempos. '¿No le tienes miedo? Tom Riddle tiene una reputación bastante peculiar. Pero estoy seguro de que todo son estúpidas habladurías. Es prefecto, después de todo. " "¿Qué clase de reputación?" "Eh ...él es ... bueno, parece un poco siniestro. '
1. Lugares Rotos

****Nota del autor de Winterblume****

 **Nota del autor: Antes de leer Quiero anunciar que esta historia es UA y también he roto toda la línea del tiempo de los libros canónicos. Así que no te sorprendas cuando te encuentres con personas que, en el canon, nunca deberían haber estado vivos en el mismo período de tiempo. En caso de que te estés preguntando, eso es sólo yo jugando un poco con los libros. Lo que intento, sin embargo, es mantener a todos con el carácter como todos los conocemos en los libros. No sé si voy a tener éxito, pero voy a tratar;)**

 **Para todos aquellos shippers Draco / Hermione por ahí: Tengan en cuenta, mientras que yo entiendo que este ship es un poco caliente, a mi no me gusta mucho. Así que aunque Draco Malfoy jugará un papel más o menos importante en esta historia, nunca habrá nada entre él y Hermione. De hecho, va a ser un personaje bastante desagradable y no debes esperar a que cambie.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Lugares Rotos**

"¡Hermione!"

Una mujer estaba situada en la puerta de una casa, llamo al grupo de niños que jugaba en la calle. Uno de esos niños, una niña de cabello largo y rizado, volteo y saludo a la mujer.

"Entra. Se esta haciendo tarde," dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La pequeña niña se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hacia su madre. Aquella mujer la abrazo y la condujo hacia casa.

"¿Te has divertido?" pregunto de buen humor.

La pequeña asintió con entusiasmo hacia quien era su madre.

"Es decir que, ¿ya no extrañaras la escuela?" pregunto la mujer bromeando.

"Todavía lo hago," confeso la pequeña rápidamente, mientras miraba a su madre frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cuánto falta para que comience de nuevo?"

La mujer rio en voz baja ante lo que escuchaba y cariñosamente acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña, "Tres semanas."

"¿Tanto tiempo?", pregunto la pequeña indignada.

"Sí," sonrió la mujer. "Ahora ven, vamos a cenar. Tu padre esta cocinando."

La chica corrió a la sala y se sentó en la mesa. La mujer la siguió con tranquilidad.

"¡Ahí estas Hermione!"

Un hombre con el mismo color de pelo que la niña dejo sobre la mesa un plato de puré de patatas.

"Pensé que te habías perdido," sonrió el hombre a la niña "Hubiera sido capaz de comer todo el postre solo."

"Ah" sonrió la niña de vuelta "¡Yo también quiero postre!

Mientras la mujer iba por un plato de guisante rodo los ojos ante esas travesuras, aunque seguía sonriendo.

†

"Todavía no estoy cansada," murmuro la pequeña niña, aunque sus ojos hubiesen permanecido cerrados durante diez minutos.

"Creo que es hora de dormir," dijo la mujer a su hija.

La pequeña se enrosco alrededor de la almohada, obligándose a abrir sus ojos y mirar la televisión.

"No, ¡quiero ver el final!"

El hombre acaricio suavemente sus rizados cabellos. "Te contaré todo en la mañana, ¿vale?"

"Ok," la chica sonrió somnolienta. "Pero no lo olvides"

Él se inclino hacia ella y le susurro al odio, "No se me ocurriría."

La chica soltó una risita, luego, con cansancio se levanto del sofá.

"Buenas noches, papá, " dijo la pequeña.

"Buenas noches, Hermione." sonrió el hombre.

La madre la condujo fuera de la sala de estar hacia las escalares. Estaba media dormida mientras se cambiaba a su pijama, solo quería acostarse en su casa. La mujer permanecía en la puerta mientras sacudía la cabeza mirando a su pequeña.

"No olvides cepillar tus dientes," le recordó a la niña.

La chica de cabello rizada suspiro y se arrastró hasta el baño. En el momento que regresaba a su habitación estaba hecha añicos. La mujer seguía mirando a su hija mientras la veía caer en la cama. Se acercó y le sonrió.

"Que duermas bien," susurro la mujer.

La pequeña no fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, pero aun así sonrió. "Buenas noches, ma-"

Fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la planta baja. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron de golpe y miro a su madre.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunto a su madre.

"No lo sé," respondió la mujer inquieta. "No te preocupes, probablemente ha sido papa, sabes lo torpe que es. Iré a ver y-"

Nuevamente fue interrumpida al escuchar una voz alterada. Era su esposo, que parecía gritar a alguien,

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cállate, muggle," susurro una aguda voz masculina.

La niña se sentó en la cama, con evidente miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Mamá?" susurro con temor.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se apresuró a tomar la mano de su madre. La mujer apretó la mano de su hija mientras miraba nerviosamente la puerta de salida que conducía al pasillo. La puerta no estaba cerrada, pero ellas pudieron ver como las luces del pasillo habían sido apagadas. Sin ninguna advertencia la oscuridad fue interrumpida por una luz verde que se arrastró por toda la casa. El brillo verde desapareció nuevamente, envolviendo todo en oscuridad. La pequeña se aferro fuertemente contra su madre, temblando de miedo.

Había un silencio sepulcral, la mujer abrazo a su hija que desesperadamente trataba de oír lo que ocurría abajo. Sus alarmas se prendieron, los escalones de madera crujieron ruidosamente, alguien se acercaba. Por el ruido que emitía, era obvio que esa persona llevaba botas. La mujer atrajo más a su hija. En ese momento aquel extraño había llegado al segundo piso y estaba avanzando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la chica.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con violencia y golpeo la pared la pequeña niña gimió en voz baja. Un hombre entro en la habitación. Vestía un grueso manto negro, lo que le daba una impresión terrible. Su piel era pálida, su cabello oscuro y terriblemente desordenado. En su mano sostenía un extraño palo de madera. Había una cruel sonrisa en su rostro mientras inspeccionaba a la mujer y la niña. Giro lentamente su cabeza y grito.

"Las he encontrado, McNair."

Siendo sacudidas por el estupor de la voz del hombre, la mujer se puso de pie. La niña se mantuvo acurrucada, aun temblando de miedo.

"¡Mantente alejado de nosotras!" le grito la mujer, con voz temblorosa. "¡Voy a llamar a la policía!"

El hombre de capa oscura levanto una ceja con burla. "¿Llamarlos?, por favor." grito con una carcajada. "¡Como quieras, muggle!"

La apunto con el palo de madera, sus ojos tenían un destello loco, y dio un paso amenazador hacia la mujer. Rígida, se puso delante de su hija, protegiéndola del intruso hombre.

"¿Veté!" siseo al hombre.

La enferma sonrisa del extraño se ancho y rio maliciosamente, "No puedes hacer nada." Él inclino su cabeza y dijo malévolamente, "Ven hija, vengo por ti."

La pequeña niña lloriqueo suavemente y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con horror.

"¡Aléjate de ella!"

De pronto, una nueva voz interrumpió. "¿Que coño estas haciendo?" la voz pregunto perezosamente.

Otro hombre entro en la habitación. Vestía el mismo extraño manto y sostenía un palo de madera. Sus cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en una cola y su mirada aburrida vago lentamente por la habitación, tomando nota. Miro a su compañero y dijo lánguidamente.

"Deja de jugar. Quiero terminar esto rápido. A diferencia tuya, yo tengo una vida."

El hombre de pelo negro solo sonrió y se burló de él, "Si sentarte en los bares y emborracharte es vida…"

El otro tipo solo de encogió de hombros. "Debo cumplir con las damas... antes de que acaben en mi cama."

"Lo que desees," bromeo el moreno suciamente. Luego hizo un gesto a la mujer y dijo descuidadamente, "Pero si tú quieres que termine rápidamente... adelante."

La mujer se alejó de los dos hombres y corrió hacia la niña, desesperada por protegerla.

"Por favor," les rogo. "Si quieren dinero. Yo tengo."

"No me hables, ¡Sucia muggle!" el rubio le grito agresivamente, haciendo retroceder a la mujer con pánico.

Su burlaron de su miedo. Levanto el extraño palo de madera y apunto hacia ella. Con una burlesca mueca en su rostro, dijo entre dientes.

"Avada Kedavra."

Una fantasmal luz verde surgió desde el palo de madera aproximándose a la mujer. Había temor y confusión en el rostro de esta cuando la luz verde impacto en su pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron, un pequeño gemido salió de su boca, y cayo. Sus ojos aún estaban abiertos y sin vida.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la niña. Su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía incontrolablemente mientras se deslizaba en la cama y se acurrucaba junto al cuerpo de su madre. Sus dedos desesperadamente se aferraron a la azul camisa de la mujer y sollozo.

"¿Mamá?, ¿Mami?"

Había una sonrisa en el vil rostro de aquel hombre de cabello rubio mientras bajaba la varita. Se reía cruelmente al ver a la niña llorando en el suelo.

"No eres divertido en absoluto, ¿lo sabias?" dijo el otro hombre, viéndose afectado por los sollozos de la niña

Él hombre de cabellera rubia suspiro dramáticamente mientras se acercaba a la niña. Sin prestar ninguna atención a la mujer tirada en el piso, se agacho y agarro violentamente a la chica del brazo. La niña grito de dolor, pero el hombre no aflojo su agarre. En su lugar, sin misericordia le dijo entre dientes,

"Levántate, asquerosa sangre sucia."

.

.

.

 **Siete años después…**

Estaba en el paraíso. En el cielo. Incluso si ella lo intentaba, no sabia como esta situación podía mejorar de alguna forma. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y suspiraba al sentir esos suaves labios. Uno de los brazos se deslizaba alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra aquel pecho mientras esa otra mano recorría con suavidad su cabello. Sentía como él mordisqueaba con cautela su labio inferior mandando sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda acariciaba esos cabellos y su nuca hasta rozar su espalda, dejándola en las nubes. Levanto los brazos y los envolvió en torno a él para que pudiera atraerla más a su cuerpo. Aquella lengua vacilaba sobre la comisura de su boca, con timidez, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Esa sensación extraña se intensifico cuando lentamente abrió sus labios y esa lengua se deslizo en su boca y con lentitud rozo la suya. Ansiosamente le respondió con caricias tímidas y muy pronto ambas lenguas danzaron juntas. Estaba segura de que si no la hubiese mantenido contra su cuerpo, habría caído al suelo.

Debe haber sido una eternidad, pero para ella fueron segundos. Suspiro constantemente cuando apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de él mientras la envolvía con sus protectores brazos. Ella no quería alejarse de él. Se sentía tan correcto estar entre sus brazos. Levanto la cara hacia él, quien le sonreía con ternura. Su sedoso y oscuro cabello caía ligeramente sobre su frente. Ella amaba esos ojos. Eran de un azul oscuro que jamás había visto. Sus pómulos eran altos y su piel pálida, dueño de una mirada aristócrata, mientras que la línea de su mandíbula hacían hincapié a su fuerte masculinidad. Era impetuosamente apuesto.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro, "Estoy muy contenta de que te quedaras, Tom."

Al ver que se ruborizaba, poco a poco fue maquinando su encantadora sonrisa.

"Me gusta hacerte feliz, Amy," murmuró en voz baja.

Él se apartó y ella se quedo con un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida. Tom todavía la miraba, sin que el rubor desapareciera de sus mejillas, mientras él seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan devastadora. Su corazón dio un vuelvo mientras la contemplaba.

"Oh, sí, antes de que lo olvide," dijo ella entonces. "¿Recuerdas ese libro del que hablaste?"

Tom seguía manteniendo esa mirada vidriosa mientras la observaba, dando a entender que necesitaba un momento para procesar la pregunta. Frunció el ceño y pregunto confundido

"¿Qué libro?"

Ella rio en voz baja, al darse cuenta de como esos ojos se posaban en sus labios, con ese brillo de deseo. Era evidente lo que quería hacer después de terminar esa conversación.

"Los nobles fundadores de Hogwarts," ella contesto sonriendo.

De mala gana dejo de mirar sus labios hasta vagar a sus ojos. Amy podía ver como su rostro se iluminaba mientras la miraba fijamente. ¿Había escuchado siquiera lo que había dicho? Ella lo dudaba y rio en voz baja por ella. Él parecía inquieto mientras la admiraba.

"Ah sí," dijo Tom, sonriendo encantadoramente. "Lo olvide por completo. ¿Qué ocurre con el libro?"

Sentía como se ahogaba en sus azules ojos, tratando de mantener la concentración. Por lo menos uno de los dos debía hacerlo, pensó divertida

"Lo encontré."

Los ojos de él se abrieron con admiración mientras la miraba. "¿Realmente lo has hecho? Eso es increíble."

Amy se sonrojo al escuchar sus alabanzas. "No, no fue tan difícil," dijo tímidamente. "Le pregunte a mi padre. Él trabaja como bibliotecario en los archivos del Ministerio y puede tener en sus manos los libros más raros."

Tom hizo un gesto de comprensión, sin dejar de mirarla con adulación. ¿Podía ver un poco de deseo en sus azules ojos? se preguntó emocionada.

"Espera, lo traeré," dijo, lanzándole una seductora mirada que provoco que esos dulces ojos se ampliaran por la sorpresa.

Con una leve sonrisa se acercó a su baúl, lo abrió y saco un gran libro. Estaba encuadernado con cuero oscuro y sus páginas eran doradas. Impresa en la tapa con grandes letras doradas decía Conditoribus. Llevo el libro y se lo entrego.

"Toma," dijo Amy, ofreciéndole el libro.

Tom la miro con esos azules ojos, sorprendido. "¿Q.. Qué?

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. "Quiero que lo tengas."

El todavía no era capaz de aceptar el libro. Negando con la cabeza ligeramente y tartamudeando.

"No... yo no puedo... no puedo... eso es demasiado. Lo debes tener tú"

"Tom, está bien," dijo ella persuadiéndolo. "Sé lo mucho que te gustan los libros. Y si lo intentará leer me dormiría. Por lo tanto, tómalo."

Sus azules ojos parpadearon al tener el libro en sus manos. La miro tímidamente. Ella le sonrió alentadora.

"Es realmente bueno, " le aseguro.

El trago saliva con nerviosismo mientras sus ojos vagaban inseguros hacia el libro.

"B.. bien," murmuro con voz temblorosa. Le sonrió con cautela. "Pero solo porque me has obligado a hacerlo."

"Por supuesto Tom," ella sonrió.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Cuando ella lo libero, se sintió emocionada al encontrar esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos. Ella le guiño un ojo, provocando esos adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

"Gracias Amy," le susurro con voz temblorosa.

"No hay de que, " ella respondió.

Tom le dirigió una sonrisa que le provocó un escalofrió agradable en la espalda. Se inclinó hacia ella y la beso castamente en la mejilla. Cuando se enderezo con cautela miro la puerta de su dormitorio. La miro nuevamente y le dijo avergonzado.

"Es mejor que me vaya, antes de que tus amigas nos atrapen."

Amy no quería, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien," le susurro con tristeza.

Dejando su renuencia de dejarlo ir. Tom le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. Levanto una mano y la poso en su mejilla antes de que una vez más la besara. Fue un beso tierno. La mano de Amy deambulo por su pecho, deslizándose por la placa de oro de Prefecto, hasta descansar a un costado de sus hombros.

"Ahora debo marchar," dijo después de besarla.

Amy lo miro, todavía hechizada por ese beso, mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. Le entrego una última sonrisa antes de salir de su dormitorio. Al desaparecer ella se giro, feliz, sonriendo y se tiro en su cama.

La fantasmal sonrisa aun persistía en los labios de Riddle cuando cerró las puertas tras él sin hacer el menor ruido. Quedo estático en el pasillo oscuro que lo aproximaba a una lejana escalera la cual lo había conducido hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw. La mirada de Riddle vago hasta el pesado libro que yacía en sus manos. Mientras miraba la portada, la enferma mascara de amor que había profesado por esa fácil chica se esfumo sin mas. Sus azules ojos se enfriaron y de pronto un extraño fulgor rojo comenzó a brillar en ellos. Una maliciosa sonrisa se fue torciendo poco a poco en la comisura de sus labios mientras miraba con avidez aquel libro.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

A la mañana siguiente, Riddle entro al Gran Salón en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin. Una pequeña sonrisa se encrespo en sus labios, sin ni siquiera mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Al pasar junto a los Slytherin donde muchos ya estaban sentados, le arrojaron miradas de admiración. Riddle vago impasible hacia su asiento, sin devolver ninguno de los saludos reverenciales.

Justo en el centro de la mesa de Slytherin descansaba un grupo de séptimo año. Exudaban un aire de exclusividad, pareciendo un invisible muro que les separaba del resto de los de su casa. Los miembros de este grupo recibían muchas miradas de enviada de los demás Slytherin's que desesperadamente querían ser parte del grupo. Riddle reprimió una risita desdeñosa. Todos eran tan patéticos. Ninguno de ellos tenía real importancia. Eran un grupo de pequeños estudiantes, todos ellos.

Riddle mantuvo el condescendiente desprecio en su rostro cuando se acercó al exclusivo grupo. Un asiento en medio de ellos estaba desocupado, reservado para alguien. Riddle se deslizo elegantemente sobre ese asiento.

"Riddle," dijo un muchacho con cabello rubio platinado en señal de saludo.

Riddle inclino la cabeza, realmente no quería mantener ningún tipo de conversación. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio cuando el pregunto.

"¿Qué tal Belby?"

Riddle arqueo una ceja con desinterés y comento con frialdad.

"¿Quien es Belby?"

Un corpulento muchacho sentado al lado del rubio levanto la vista de su plato de huevos revueltos y miro a Riddle, con esos pequeños y brillantes ojos.

"¿Acaso Amy Belby no es tu novia?" pregunto estúpidamente.

Riddle por un momento miro imperiosamente al fornido muchacho antes de decir con un gélido tono.

"No."

La desagradable sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se congelo y la única persona que sonrió locamente cuando escucho la noticia fue una chica.

"¡Por supuesto que no es Amy, Goyle!" dijo la niña triunfalmente al fornido muchacho.

Pronto se acercó a Riddle moviendo sus pestañas. Sacudió su negro y rizado cabello mientras decía con arrogancia.

"Ya era hora de que dejarás de jugar con esa tímida niñita."

Riddle sólo la observo a través de sus inexpresivos ojos azules.

"Bellatrix," dijo con una suave voz. "Realmente no me importa lo que pienses de Belby. Ha demostrado ser muy útil."

Bellatrix hizo un mohín con sus labios mientras ponía mala cara. "Yo también puedo ser muy útil. Sólo espera."

Una fantasmal sonrisa apenas visible surco en los labios de Riddle. "Estoy seguro de ello," coqueteo con su sedosa voz.

Los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix se iluminaron al oírle. Su mirada llena de admiración escaneo a Riddle con nostalgia.

"¿Así que debo suponer que has obtenido de Belby lo que querías?" el rubio chico le pregunto con indiferencia.

Los azules y gélidos ojos de Riddle vagaron de Bellatrix al rubio.

"¿Todo te hace pensar que quería algo de ella, Draco?" pregunto inocentemente, con una diversión siniestra capaz de traicionar su tono de voz.

Un muchacho de cabello negro sentado a la derecha de Riddle, miro a los demás a través de sus fríos ojos. Se inclinó un poco sobre su asiento y dijo con una voz sobreactuada,

"Puesto a que Bella es la correcta. Belby no es más que una aburrida Ravenclaw que ni siquiera lo reconoce. Así que, has cambiado de repente tu gusto por las chicas o simplemente necesitabas algo de ella."

Cuando Riddle lo escucho, una desagradable sonrisa se acurruco en su boca.

"Bueno, Antonin," respondió en voz baja "Al parecer soy un libro abierto para ti."

Antonin rio sombríamente al oír aquello. "Te equivocas, Tom, demasiado. Después de todos estos años debo admitir que sigues siendo un misterio para todos nosotros."

Riddle rio en voz baja. Antonin tomo un sorbo de su taza de café antes de preguntar con casualidad.

"Por cierto. ¿Vas a quedarte en Hogwarts durante la navidad?"

Antes de que Riddle pudiese responder, Bellatrix sonrió y poso una mano posesivamente sobre el brazo de Riddle.

"No,", miro a Antonin. "Visitaré la mansión Malfoy, Draco me ha invitado."

Con frialdad Riddle alejo la mano de Bellatrix, haciendo que la chica pusiera mala cara una vez más.

"¿Malfoy?" pregunto Antonin con las cejas levantas. Su mirada vago a Draco. Luego dijo, con un dulce veneno acompañado con sus palabras.

"¿Por qué? Tom, si estabas tan desesperado deberías haberme dicho algo. Me habría encantado invitarte."

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Y dijo con una compuesta voz, "Las invitaciones de última hora no son un signo de refinados modales, Dolohov."

La leve contracción en las manos de Antonin fue lo único que indico lo molesto que se había sentido. Mientras tanto, Bellatrix se rio cruelmente. Satisfecho de sí mismo Draco miro a Riddle, pero se decepcionó al encontrar indiferencia.

"¿Por qué no te quedas en Hogwarts, Tom?" Pregunto otro niño tímidamente. "Siempre lo haces con excepción a las vacaciones de verano."

Riddle perezosamente giro su cabeza y examino al niño a través de sus ilegibles ojos. Sentado en el borde del grupo, el otro chico se movió incómodamente en su asiento al ser golpeado por el poder de Riddle.

"Hay cosas que debo resolver, Regulus," respondió Riddle finalmente, con un frio tinte de cortesía.

Sin esperar una respuesta graciosa, Riddle se levantó de su asiento, dejando atrás a una decepcionada Bellatrix.

"Ahora, si me disculpan. Tengo un libro que leer," dijo Riddle suavemente, con su voz llena de sombría diversión.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Amy Belby vio caminar al gran Prefecto a través del Gran Salón. La tristeza inundo sus ojos al notar que él la había ignorado por completo. Ella tenía tanta esperanza de tener una oportunidad de reunirse con el antes de que todos se marcharan por las vacaciones de navidad. ¿Por qué la ignoraba por completo?

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Ni siquiera un día había pasado cuando Riddle paseaba por la Mansión Malfoy, siendo guiado por Draco quien los conducía a las habitaciones. Subió un tramo de escaleras, y llego rápidamente a la primera planta, avanzando por un pasillo. La madera de esa planta estaba pulida a la perfección. En las paredes colgaban retratos de las generaciones pasadas, que miraban con desprecio a los visitantes. Riddle en silencio siguió a Draco por el pasillo distraído con los pensamientos de las tareas que debía cumplir en esas vacaciones. Definitivamente tenia que visitar al día siguiente el Callejon Diagon para conseguir todo el equipamiento que necesitaba.

"Por aquí están las habitaciones," la voz de Draco lo sacó de su contemplación. "Tu equipaje ya ha sido llevado a arriba."

Riddle no respondió y se giró a la izquierda del pasillo mientras que Draco siguió avanzando. Alargo la mano a la manija de la puerta de oro y entro a la sala. Riddle le siguió. La habitación era amplia con una cama king-size en el medio. Tenía muebles caoba dispersos con buen gusto en la habitación. De hecho, el baúl de Riddle ya estaba al pie de la cama.

"La cena está prevista para las siete," dijo Draco. "Si necesitas cualquier cosa, simplemente llama a Penny."

Volvió hacia la puerta, agito su varita y dijo bruscamente.

"Penny."

Espero un momento. Entonces bajo una grieta apareció de la nada una chica, inclinándose de inmediato ante Draco.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, maestro?"

Draco se burló bajo la criatura y dijo mordazmente,

"Tom Riddle, es un invitado de la familia." Hizo un gesto hacia Riddle. "Quiero que cuides de él durante el tiempo de su estadía."

"Por supuesto, Maestro."

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia el baúl cerrado al pie de la sala. Luego ordeno bruscamente.

"Puedes comenzar desempacando sus cosas, Penny."

"Sí, Maestro," respondió Penny obedientemente antes de correr hacía el baúl.

Riddle lanzo una mirada oscura a Draco y le dijo, "No me gusta cuando otras personas tocan mis pertenencias."

Draco lo miro, y un ligero tinte de miedo se notó en sus ojos parpadeantes. "Por supuesto," dijo apresuradamente.

Agito levemente su varita hacia Penny, que ya había abierto el maletero. Ella fue lanzada lejos y chillo dolorosamente al caer al piso, con rapidez se volvió a parar de nuevo.

"¡No toques sus cosas!" susurro Draco amenazante.

Penny aseguro rápidamente "No lo hare, Maestro."

"Déjanos en paz," él ordeno.

Penny se inclinó profundamente, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, su rizado cabello castaño se movió de un tirón con altanería mientras caminaba.

"Tsk," chasqueo Draco la lengua con sorno. "Sangre sucia, demasiado estúpida para respirar si no se les dice como."

†

Hermione se froto la cara por el dolor. Le dolía, producto de haber sido arrojada al suelo. No había hecho nada malo para merecerlo. Además, Draco jamás se preocupaba por cosas como la justicia. Como siempre Hermione lamentaba mucho el que volviera de vacaciones. Todo iba a ser más terrible, ahora que había traído a un amigo con él. Riddle ese hombre de cabello oscuro, la había mirado de la misma forma que Draco. Hermione rápidamente se alejó de las habitaciones y las escaleras. Esperando que ni Draco ni su amigo la llamaran nuevamente.

Llego rápidamente a la planta baja, se giró a la izquierda del pasillo principal y bajo las escaleras chirriantes hacia las cocinas. Al abrir las puertas, el vapor y el olor a carne asada la saludo. Se le hizo agua la boca con el olor a comida. Lamentablemente no conseguiría nada de eso. No era para ella. Si tenía mucha suerte, podría conseguir un poco de la deliciosa sopa de verduras preparada por Maggie. Hermione busco a la mujer. Sonrió al verla de pie delante de la chimenea. Con cuidado de no fastidiar a las otras personas que trabajaban en la cocina, Hermione se acercó a puntillas donde ella.

"Hey, chica," saludo Maggie al ver a Hermione. "¿Te has metido en problemas otra vez?"

Hermione le sonrió a la mujer y negó con la cabeza, Maggie sonrió aliviada y alejo la cuchara de madera. Esa pequeña mujer regordeta se acercó a Hermione y la envolvió en un abrazo maternal. Mientras se alejaba le revolvió cariñosamente el tupido cabello, caminando hacia sus sartenes y cacerolas.

"Se una buena chica, y ayúdame a pelar las patatas."

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y salto a la enorme pila de papas en una olla. Cogió un chuchillo y comenzó a pelar. Estaba tan feliz de estar ahí sentada en la cocina. Estaba caliente. Más tarde ella tendría que salir y despejar la nieve de la entrada de la mansión. Ya comenzaba a sentir frio.

Hermione alcanzo a tomar otra papa cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Entro una niña no mucho mayor que Hermione. Llevaba una enorme bolsa de ropa encima del hombro. Mientras maldecía, arrastro la bolsa y se perdió por una puerta. Un minuto más tarde reapareció en la cocina, sin ningún tipo de bolsa, y miro a Hermione.

"Hey Penny," saludo la chica de buen humor "¿Qué tal tú día?"

"Espléndido Minky. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Fabuloso, diría yo. El tiempo también es bueno," respondió Minky con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se unía a Hermione a pelar papas.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Siempre hacían aquel ritual. En realidad no importaba como hubiese sido su día. Era agradable usar ese tipo de palabras. No había muchas oportunidades de hablar así.

Minky dejó caer una papa pelada en la olla y tomo otra.

"Trata de hacer la cascará un poquito más gruesa," susurro a Hermione. "Más tarde podemos cocinar una sopa con eso."

Hermione río. "¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer?" susurró divertida.

"Sí," respondió Minky con ligereza. "Tengo que comer algo, ¿no?"

"Tienes razón," admitió Hermione.

"Por cierto, he oído que los Black nos visitaran hoy," le informo Minky como si hubiera mordido un limón.

Hermione tenía esa misma expresión en su cara cuando la escucho. "Ugh."

Minky se encogió de hombros "Es lo que pensaba."

"Y Draco tiene un invitado también," añadió Hermione sin entusiasmo.

La otra chica levanto las cejas. "¿Quién es?"

"Nadie lo conoce," respondió ella. "Tom Riddle. Creo que esta en la misma escuela que Draco."

Minky suspiro cansada. "Más trabajo para nosotras." Sus ojos castaños escanearon a Hermione. "¿Qué tal?"

Hermione gimió suavemente. Ella sabía muy bien que Minky le pediría una descripción de la apariencia física de Riddle.

"Bueno, se ve como el tipo que es capaz de maldecirte si respiras de la forma equivocada."

Minky dejó caer otra patata en la olla. "Entonces es mejor mantenerse alejado de él."

"Definitivamente," fue la respuesta de Hermione.

†

Unas horas después Hermione recogió en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy las capas de los invitados, y las llevo con sumo cuidado a una de las habitaciones para guardarlas. Cuando terminó de colgar, cerró suavemente la puerta y se apresuró a salir del hall de entrada.

Trató de ser lo más silenciosa posible mientras se deslizaba en el salón. Los Malfoy y sus invitados estaban sentados. Hermione dejo vagar su mirada rápidamente sobre los puestos. Lucius estaba sentado en la cabecera, Narcisa y Draco a sus lados. Luego venían Cygnus y Druella Black, junto a su hija Bellatrix. Hermione se estremeció al observar a esa chica. Nunca le había agradado Bellatrix Black. Justo al lado de Bellatrix estaba Tom Riddle. A Hermione le hubiera gustado rodar los ojos al ver la mirada vidriosa de Bellatrix mientras miraba a Riddle. ¿No estaba ya comprometida? Hermione dejo de preguntarse acerca de los planes de matrimonio de Bellatrix, cuando Sam se apresuró a servir la sopa. Él le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento cuando Hermione le ayudo.

.

Fue una hora más tarde que Hermione estaba en silencio, esperando las ordenes y mirando a esa gente comer. Se le hacía agua la boca al mirar con nostalgia la comida en la mesa. Ella no había tenido tiempo para comer nada después del desayuno. Esperaba que Maggie hubiera tenido tiempo para hacer una sopa con los restos de verdura. Hermione ahogo un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

"¿Has oído el caso de Schönbach en Alemania?" pregunto Lucius mientras cortaba su carne asada.

El Sr. Black lo miro con interés y respondió, "Si, por supuesto. Dejame decir que es una absoluta vergüenza."

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Bellatrix empujo las papitas cocidas de su plato malhumorada.

"¿Qué caso?" pregunto con voz monótona.

Su padre frunció el ceño. "Tú deberías leer los periódicos con más frecuencia Bella. Te haría bien."

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, sin impresionarse por la reprimenda de su padre.

"En realidad Bellatrix," reprendió la señora Black a su hija con severidad. "Tu padre tiene razón."

Las duras palabras de su madre la hicieron sentir realmente arrepentida, se enderezo en su asiento.

"Si, madre," respondió ella contenida.

Su madre la miro a los ojos y le dijo, "Para tu información. Lucius se refiere al caso de asesinato en Alemania. Marcel Schönbach mato a su tía. Los Schönbach son una familia sangre pura muy antigua y rica, y ahora están muertos. Hannah Schönbach era la única heredera de la fortuna."

El movió la cabeza con indignación al escuchar a su esposa. "¿Cómo una familia tan prestigiosa puede caer tan bajo? Toda la prensa esta encima. ¡Que escandalo!"

Lucius asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho. "Lo es, lo es. De hecho, Hannah era una buena mujer."

"Si," contesto Narcissa. "Y ahora está muerta. Envenenada por lo que se."

"¿Cómo lo pudo hacer?" preguntó el.

"Hasta donde yo sé," dijo la Sra. Black. "Marcel utilizo la maldición Imperius sobre su tía y la obligo a tomar el té envenenado. Ella murió al instante después de haber bebido la infusión."

"Que horrible," exclamo Narcissa. " Espero que ese inmundo sangre sucia sea castigado."

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo la Sra. Black. "Ese sangre sucia fue asesinado inmediatamente, al descubrirse la verdad."

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza y Hermione sintió un helado escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

"Lo cual es un asunto desagradable," suspiro Lucius. "No debería haber sido expuesto ante el público."

Riddle dejo el cuchillo de plata en su plato y dijo con suave voz, "Sí, es bastante lamentable la forma en que se está arruinando el nombre de una antigua familia. Toda esta demanda no es más que una cortina de humo. Ahora que los Schönbachs son la noticia en los periódicos, el Ministerio Alemán ya no es noticia."

El Sr. Black lanzo una mirada apreciativa a Riddle. Tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino antes de decir con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Es un golpe político magistral. Después de todo, el mes que viene son las elecciones en Alemania."

Riddle inclino la cabeza. "El Ministerio no ganará ningún voto si la prensa sigue con el tema sensacionalista."

La Sra. Black le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su vaso.

"Yo les confirmo." Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. "Si Grindelwald estuviera vivo, esto jamás hubiera sucedido."

Hermione, que todavía permanecía junto a la mesa esperando órdenes, casi rodo los ojos. _Narcissa y sus comentarios_ , suspiro en su mente. Con ese tema la mujer podía estar horas. Hermione dulcemente esperaba que no lo hiciera. Había sido un día largo y sólo quería sentarse un segundo. Le dolían horriblemente sus pies y estaba tan cansada.

"Narcissa, mi amor," le dijo su marido, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora sobre Narcissa. "Grindelwald era un hombre de edad. Nadie puede vivir para siempre."

"Pero él sobrevivió a tantos intentos de asesinato, ¿sólo para morir en un accidente?" Narcissa lo lamentaba. "Si al menos no hubiera experimentado tanto."

"Tienes razón," Lucius la consoló. "Pero debemos estar agradecidos de que el viviera durante tantos años, creando una sociedad estable. Todo el mundo tiene suficiente para comer, la tierra es prospera y durante décadas no hemos tenido guerras que amenacen nuestras riquezas. Todo el mundo está a salvo y feliz con sus vidas. Hay que dar las gracias a Grindelwald por eso."

"Sí," admitió el . "Imagina si alguno de esos intentos de asesinato hubieran tenido éxito."

Narcissa se estremeció visiblemente ante eso.

"Grindelwald fue un hombre fuerte y valiente," continuo el . "En la década de 1940 fue atacado incluso por su mejor amigo. Imagina que su mejor amigo se volvió en su contra y se batieron en duelo. Obviamente Grindelwald fue vencedor."

Riddle levanto una ceja. "¿Quieres decir que fue Albus Dumbledore?"

Asintió con gravedad. "Me estremezco al pensar que hubiera sido de nosotros si Grindelwald hubiese perdido."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Un plato de humeante sopa deliciosa estaba frente a Hermione, ella suspiro aliviada. Estaba sentada frente a una mesa auxiliar muy pequeña y estaba tan contenta de que por fin ese largo día terminará. Sólo quería comer, cuando sintió esa familiar atracción de que su Maestro la llamaba. Cogió su antebrazo izquierdo, frotándolo para alejar esa sensación de picadura.

"Maldita sea." murmuró.

Minky la miro con lastima, pero Hermione no se detuvo y comió, antes de ponerse de pie y desaparecer de la cocina.

Con un chasquido suave, ella apareció en la sala de Draco. Hermione inspecciono rápidamente la habitación. Vio a Bellatrix descansando en uno de los exuberantes sofás. A Tom Riddle sentado a su lado con una expresión apática en su rostro. Draco sentado en otro sillón exuberante. Hermione rápidamente se acercó a él y se inclinó.

"¿En que puedo servir, Maestro?"

Draco se burló de ella, lo cual no era nada inusual.

"Queremos algo de beber," le grito.

"Si, Maestro," susurro Hermione.

Segundos después, Hermione volvió a aparecerse en la cocina y de inmediato preparo una bandeja con bebidas. A medida que terminaba, la cogió y rápidamente volvió a aparecer en la sala de Draco.

"...pensé que te quedarías por todos los días de fiesta." escucho Hermione la chillona voz de Bellatrix.

"No," respondió Riddle con una suave voz. "Tengo algo importante que hacer."

Cuando Hermione puso la bandeja de plata sobre una de las mesas laterales, miro a Draco. Reflejaba en sus fríos ojos grises una curiosidad al observar a Riddle. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, se limitó a servirles.

Al cabo de un instante, los tres tenían una copa de vino tinto frente a ellos y Hermione se alejó para no interferir en la conversación, tomo la jarra de vino en sus manos, esperando más órdenes.

"Tom," intervino Bellatrix malhumorada. "¿Qué es tan importante?"

 _...Que no sea yo_? Hermione imito burlescamente el tono de voz de Bellatrix en su cabeza. Casi se río en voz alta cuando vio un destello de molestia en el calmado rostro de Riddle. Probablemente había pensado lo mismo que ella al escuchar la desagradable voz de Bellatrix.

"Nada que no sea de tu incumbencia," dijo Riddle. Su voz era amable, pero se notaba un matiz de frialdad en su tono de voz.

Bellatrix hizo un mohín con sus labios cuando lo escucho, se recostó en el sofá. Era claro que estaba irritada, giro su varita mágica a través de sus dedos.

Draco, estando entretenido por el malhumor de Bellatrix, dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Dime Bellatrix, ¿tus padres no visitarán a los Lestrange para su reunión anual de año nuevo?" lanzó una sonrisa falsa a chica. "Después de todo no pueden dejar a su novia sola por mucho tiempo."

La mirada oscura de Bellatrix resplandeció mientras miraba a Draco. Aun sostenía su varita y parecía estar considerando maldecirlo. Draco aun la miraba con esa sonrisa burlona. Hermione deseaba no estar ahí. Deseaba estar en la cocina frente a su humeante plato de sopa. Reprimió un suspiro de cansancio al ver la miraba irritada de Bellatrix y la satisfecha sonrisa de Draco.

Mientras tanto, Riddle se situó justo al lado de la furiosa Bellatrix, con las piernas envueltas, parecía estar aburrido. Hermione se preguntó porque aun permanecía ahí. Parecía que lo disfrutaba menos que ella. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el vacío vaso de Riddle, agarro el jarro y se acercó a él.

"¿Le puedo servir?" preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

Los azules ojos de Riddle se posaron en ella. Hermione se estremeció, parecía estar ardiendo. No se atrevió a ni siquiera a respirar mientras él la miraba. Tom no respondió, solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Hermione se inclinó ante él, antes de servilmente acercarse a Draco que también tenía la copa vacía en la mano.

Hermione se acercó con impaciencia y cautelosamente lleno el vaso. Fue entonces que una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix. Dejo de girar su varita y la agito hacia la espalda de Hermione quien sintió un doloroso escozor golpearla. Lanzo un grito de dolor cuando la maldición daño su espalda. Su mano tembló y derramo el vino en los pantalones de Draco. Este maldijo con furia y se puso de pie, mientras que Bellatrix reía cruelmente. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por el miedo de ver la enorme mancha en la ropa de Draco. Su mirada vago hasta el rostro de él, quien la miraba furioso. Hermione se encogió ante él de inmediato

"Yo... yo estoy profundamente arrepentida, Maestro," susurro ella con temor.

"Maldita sea," le grito Draco. "¡Estúpida torpe!"

Levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada con fuerza. La cabeza de Hermione se giró a un lado cuando la mano impacto contra su mejilla. Reprimió un gemido y se agacho rápidamente.

"Lo siento señor," repitió en voz baja.

El no respondió, saco su varita. Hermione se puso rígida cuando lo vio, pero no trato de alejarse.

"Pulso," exclamo Draco mientras ella miraba la varita.

Hermione cerro los ojos cuando la magia la golpeo. Fue lanzada lejos y choco contra el suelo. La jarra, que aun sostenía con su mano, se destrozó y algunos fragmentos le provocaron un corte. Sentada en el suelo apretó los dientes y trato de ignorar el dolor. Vio como Bellatrix sonreía maliciosamente, divertida por el caos que había creado. Riddle parecía completamente desinteresado y ni siquiera la miro.

"Limpia este desastre," le ordeno Draco. "Y luego sal de aquí."

"Si, Señor," susurro Hermione.

Ella buscó en su bolsillo y saco su varita roja. Scorgify era el único hechizo que le permitía elaborar esa torpe varita. La agito rápidamente sobre los fragmentos de vidrio en el piso.

"Scorgify," murmuro.

Los fragmentos y el vino derramado desaparecieron. Después de eso, Hermione se inclinó otra vez sobre Draco que ni siquiera la miro. Se giró y salió de la habitación. Segundos después reapareció en la cocina.

Fue recibida por Minky que estaba sentada en la cocina. Tenía una aguja en la mano, tratando de reparar un calcetín lleno de agujeros. Cuando Minky oyó el crujido de la aparición levanto la vista.

"Ahí estás." Ella sonrió a Hermione. "Te he guardado algo de sopa."

"Gracias," dijo Hermione cansada, sentándose a su lado.

Cogió un trapo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo envolvió alrededor de la mano ensangrentada. Minky se levantó y tomo un tazón de sopa con verduras. Hermione comenzó a comer con gratitud.

"¿Sigue siendo un espléndido día?" pregunto Minky mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione.

"Magnifico," respondió ella entre las cucharadas de la sopa.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era tarde y Hermione estaba terriblemente cansada. Sin embargo, salió de la habitación de servicio, cuando tuvo que pasar por encima de la cama fue cuidadosa para no despertar a Minky. El corazón de Hermione retumbo en su pecho mientras se colaba a través de los corredores de la mansión hasta la primera planta. Con cautela se acercó de puntillas sobre el suelo de madera. Había dejado sus zapatos para no hacer ruido y no alertar a nadie.

Solo unos pasos más y llegaría a la enorme puerta de madera. Hermione la abrió lentamente para no emitir ningún sonido. El cuarto era enorme y estaba lleno de estantes y estantes con libros. Era la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy. Hermione se detuvo un segundo, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente. El olor de los pergaminos y antiguos libros, siempre le hacían bien.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y siguió avanzando por la biblioteca. Tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible y colarse en uno de esos estantes. Con facilidad encontró uno de los libros que había estaba buscando. Cogió el grueso tomo encuadernado en cuero y lo saco de la estantería. Lo sostuvo con la mano herida, ignorando el dolor. Leyó el título del libro _"_ _Maldiciones y Hechizos IV: Rompiendo Avanzadas Maldiciones._ _"_ Con facilidad lo abrió y encontró rápidamente la página que estaba leyendo. Se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a leer, bajo la luz de la luna.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	2. Naturaleza, como Nosotros

**Titulo** : Please Save Me

 **Autor:** Winterblume

 **Nota de Winterblume**

 **Una vez más, mis queridos lectores, esta historia es UA. Muchos de los personajes de HP que aparecen en esta historia los he arrancado de su propio período de tiempo. Algunos otros detalles sencillamente están mal también. No trates de encontrar todos esos errores canon, sólo te va a marear porque encontrarás tantos ;)**

 **Este es un mundo paralelo. En este punto en el tiempo canon, Hermione estaría con Harry y Ron yendo tras los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. En este mundo ella está trabajando como 'Penny' en la mansión Malfoy y todo se ha vuelto loco.**

 **Tuve este capítulo escrito hace algún tiempo, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para repasarlo de nuevo. Ahora, por fin lo he conseguido. Espero que os guste.**

 **(Debido a que lo menciono brevemente en este capítulo: El año actual es 1997. En aquel entonces la región de los Balcanes fue sacudido con la guerra y la República Federativa de Yugoslavia (Montenegro y Serbia, incluido Kosovo) todavía existían como país.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Naturaleza, como Nosotros**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó tarde. Eran casi las seis. Tropezó en la cocina y parpadeó cansadamente mientras se reunió con todo el bullicio. Bostezando ampliamente, tenía que admitir que podría haberse levantado un par de minutos más tarde de lo habitual. Pero ese libro había sido tan fascinante. Ella no había podido salir de la biblioteca antes de las dos. No es de extrañar que estuviera muerta de cansancio. Maldiciendo en silencio, Hermione se acercó a Maggie.

"Buenos días, Penny," Sam la saludó mientras caminaba por ahí, equilibrando una enorme olla en sus manos.

"Buenos días." Hermione le sonrió.

Luego se acercó a Maggie. Como de costumbre la mujer se paró frente a la chimenea, para preparar el desayuno de los Malfoy.

"Ahí estás." Maggie sonrió cuando vio a Hermione. "Finalmente te levantaste, ¿verdad?"

"Lo siento," dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa. "Estaba tan cansada."

Maggie se rió de eso. "No te preocupes, querida. No es que te hayas perdido nada importante." le guiñó un ojo a Hermione antes de que añadiera: "Ahora mismo te ayudara comer algo."

Con eso Maggie la empujó en una silla y colocó un plato con una rebanada de pan y un poco de queso en frente de ella.

"Gracias," dijo Hermione y comenzó a comer.

Maggie le dio otra sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo rizado cariñosamente antes de darse la vuelta y seguir preparando el desayuno para los Malfoy. Hermione devoró su comida, todavía sintiéndose terriblemente cansada. Se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir el día. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la mesa. Por desgracia, una gran cantidad de tareas se extendía ante ella.

 _Ah, la alegría de trabajar para los Malfoy._

†

"Sabes, no es tan malo" Minky señaló.

 _"¿Perdón?"_ resopló Hermione con irritación. "¿Cómo podría ser peor?"

Ella estaba sentada en sus rodillas, la espalda ya le dolía por la posición en cuclillas, y sostuvo un cepillo en una mano y un paño en la otra. Minky estaba sentada en la misma posición, a pocos metros de Hermione. Ambas estaban exactamente en medio de pulir la oscura madera de los pisos de la mansión Malfoy. De alguna manera Nacissa había decidido que no estaba suficientemente _'brillante'_. Y ayer, cuando los Black's los habían visitado, había estado _"mortificada" por_ el interior vergonzoso de su casa. Así que ella había llamado a Hermione y a Minky y les había ordenado hacer algo contra _'la decadencia_ ', que al parecer se había manifestado en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ahora Hermione y Minky estaban atrapadas, probablemente por el resto del día _... o meses_ , limpiando la Mansión. Encerar el suelo ciertamente no era algo de lo que Hermione disfrutaría de hacer a las ocho de la mañana. Era un trabajo tedioso por decir lo menos. Primero era necesario que la madera del suelo estuviera limpia con un pequeño cepillo, antes de pulirlo meticulosamente con un suave paño. No es que el piso no estuviera ya lo suficientemente brillante. Todo el asunto era una pérdida de tiempo si alguien le preguntaba a Hermione. Pero como no quería terminar en el extremo receptor de la varita de Nacissa, Hermione no había expresado su opinión y simplemente hacía lo que le decían.

"Bueno, por ejemplo, si Narcissa recordara que podríamos aclarar el desván, _eso sería_ peor", comentó Minky mientras furiosamente frotaba una mancha bastante persistente en el suelo.

Hermione solamente le echó un corto vistazo y gimió.

"No dejes que te escuche decir eso."

†

Fue un par de horas más tarde, que ambas chicas se dejaron caer en un banco de la cocina con cansancio. Habían estado corriendo alrededor de la Masión por años, por orden de Narcissa. Frotaron sus rodillas dolorosas, y Minky se volvió hacia Hermione y declaró:

"Dios, tiene que haber sido la cuarta cosa más horrible que he tenido que hacer."

Hermione parpadeó por otro lado. Después de un momento, ella comentó: "Realmente no quiero saber sobre esas tres otras cosas que eran obviamente peores."

"No", dijo Minky, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. "Supongo que no."

Hermione cogió una miga de pan que estaba sobre la mesa delante de ella y la dejó caer en su boca. Ya era después del mediodía, probablemente alrededor de dos de la tarde, y Hermione tenía los dedos cruzados para que Narcissa no continuara torturándolas con su rabia para que limpiaran más. Suspirando profundamente, se recostó en su asiento y miró a Minky a su lado. Aún mascando su pan, Hermione reflexionó.

"Bueno, que una vez tuve que pegar la escoba de Draco porque él la rompió en mil pedazos, seguramente eso fue peor. Y todavía me maldijo, porque su escoba pegada no volaba más."

Minky palmeó el hombro de Hermione, sin abrir los ojos, y la consoló a medias, "No fue tu culpa, Penny."

Hermione abrió la boca para responder algo cuando sintió la punzada familiar en su antebrazo izquierdo.

"Mierda", maldijo y se agarró el brazo.

Minky con cansancio volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga. "Mala suerte".

Hermione la miró y dijo: "Te odio."

Minky respondió con una amplia sonrisa antes de que sus párpados se cerraran de nuevo. Hermione de mala gana se levantó de su asiento, giró en el lugar y se apareció ante su amo.

Con un pop suave reapareció en la habitación de Draco. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en la habitación, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Vio a ese tipo, Riddle. Él elegantemente descansaba en un sofá. En su regazo tenía un libro y sus helados ojos azules vagaban sobre el texto. Su rostro pálido controlaba su expresión en una máscara en blanco. _Al menos Bellatrix no está por ningún lado,_ pensó Hermione con ironía. Draco se puso de pie justo en frente de ella, vestido con su gruesa capa de invierno. Una vez más, él estaba mirando hacia ella. Hermione no quería terminar en el medio de una de sus rabietas, por lo que se inclinó ante él y le susurró servilmente.

"¿Me llamaste, Maestro?"

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises antes de que espetara bruscamente: "Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tu balbuceo."

"Lo siento, Maestro," dijo Hermione rápidamente, bajando la cabeza.

 _¡Qué sol es mi amo!_ una voz sarcástica resonó en su mente. Si pudiera volver a la cocina con Minky. Ella no quería que las cosas terminaran como ayer. Su mano derecha todavía estaba cubierta de doloridos cortes. Draco todavía no le había dado ninguna orden. En su lugar, se volvió hacia Riddle y le preguntó, de repente perturbadoramente educado.

"¿Estás listo para irnos, Tom?"

Los ojos increíblemente azules de Riddle dejaron su libro y se postraron sobre Draco. Draco se tensó ligeramente cuando el otro chico lo examinaba con calma. Hermione alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Nunca había visto a su arrogante amo actuar con este nerviosismo. Rápidamente escondió su sorpresa, no sea que la maldijeran por ello. Los ojos insondables de Riddle todavía descansaban en Draco, entonces hizo un gesto casi imperceptible. Cerró su libro y con gracia se levantó del sofá. Draco se dio la vuelta hacia Hermione y, con un tono una vez más duro, le ordenó.

"Ven aquí. Vas a aparecerte por nosotros."

"Sí, Maestro," murmuró Hermione y rápidamente se acercó a él.

Riddle levantó una ceja indignado con Draco y dijo con delicadeza, "Puedo aparecerme yo mismo."

El otro agitó la mano con un gesto y dijo: "Ahórrate la molestia. Penny puede hacerlo. Ella desencadena todas las salas de la Mansión. No serías capaz de aparecerte de aquí."

Hermione interiormente puso los ojos. Ella no sabía nada de Riddle, pero sabía que Draco era muy malo con las Apariciones. No fue tan malo como si fuera splinched* pero a menudo se aparecía a una milla de su destino original. _No es que_ Hermione jamás se lo indicara. Ella no le gustaría conseguir un crucio sobre su cabeza, muchas gracias.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la agarró del antebrazo izquierdo. Hizo una mueca cuando sus dedos se aferraron alrededor de su muñeca dolorosamente apretada. Riddle todavía no se veía muy a gusto con el curso de los acontecimientos, pero no discutió más. En su lugar, se acercó a Hermione. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se clavaron en ella y ella rápidamente desvió la mirada. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo alto que era Riddle. Unas pulgadas más alto que Draco y al menos una cabeza más alto que ella. Hermione quería alejarse de él ya que emitía una extraña aura de oscuridad. No se atrevía a moverse sin embargo. Riddle levantó la mano, pero a diferencia de Draco no le agarró el brazo. Hermione casi saltó cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la suya en un firme, pero no doloroso control. Ella aún estaba conmocionada por el shock de haber sido afectada de esa manera cuando Draco le espetó con impaciencia.

"Al Callejón Diagon."

Hermione cerró los ojos y se concentró. La aparición realmente no era ningún problema para ella, pero tener que arrastrar a dos pasajeros con ella en largas distancias no era precisamente fácil. Pensando muy duro en su destino, Hermione giró en el lugar y saltó hacia una oscura presión.

A los pocos segundos dejaron la oscura presión para aparecer en el área de las Apariciones del Callejón Diagon. Tan pronto como Hermione llegó, un frío viento empezó a desgarrarla. _No me extraña,_ pensó miserablemente y miró hacia el cielo gris. Nevaba ligeramente, lo cual no era tan raro en diciembre. Hermione se estremeció y apretó sus ropas finas en torno a sí misma. Con celos, miró las gruesas capas de invierno que llevaban Draco y Riddle. No le prestaban a Hermione ninguna atención en lo absoluto, ellos se acercaron a la actual entrada del Callejón Diagon. Aún temblando, ella los siguió. Mientras caminaba, Hermione a regañadientes enrolló la manga izquierda de su vestido negro. Fugazmente miró la fea Marca Tenebrosa que estaba tatuada en la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. No era algo que le gustara mirar. Por desgracia, no podía caminar por cualquier lugar público sin exponer su marca. Su condición de sangre sucia tenía que ser evidente en todo momento. Aunque Hermione estaba fuera de la opinión que decía que mostrar tu marca no era realmente necesario para identificarla como una sangre sucia. Después de todo, ninguna bruja en su sano juicio caminaría con estos harapos, pensó mientras miraba hacia su fino vestido. Estaba hecho de tela de rugoso algodón, era bastante holgado y no la protegía de ninguna forma contra el frío. Su capa negra no ayudaba tampoco. Malhumorada, Hermione siguió a Riddle y a Draco hacia la pared de ladrillo que señalaba la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Riddle levantó su varita y golpeó unos determinados ladrillos. Al instante las piedras de ladrillo se acomodaron de nuevo y revelaron la entrada al callejón. Hermione continuó siguiendo a los dos magos y se metió en el Callejón Diagon. Una pequeña sonrisa se atrevió a revolotear sobre su rostro mientras miraba en el ajetreo y el bullicio que siempre parecía flotar alrededor del callejón. Mucha gente llenaba el lugar, probablemente, haciendo compras de última hora para la próxima Navidad. Hermione miró divertida a todos los padres de aspecto estresado que arrastraban a sus hijos de tienda en tienda. Un pequeño mago cargaba tantas bolsas y paquetes que sólo era visible su sombrero puntiagudo mientras lentamente iba a tientas hacia su camino hacia la zona de las Apariciones. Mientras los suaves copos de nieve caían en la escena.

"Asi que" La voz de Draco interrumpió las reflexiones de Hermione. "¿Dónde tienes que ir?"

El mago rubio escaneó a Riddle. Los helados ojos de Riddle habían estado fijos en el Callejón Diagon, pero ahora se centraron en el chico.

"Knockturn", respondió con su profunda voz suave.

Draco asintió como si él no esperara nada menos de él y dijo: "Tengo que ir a Twilfitt y a Tatting. Para conseguir nuevas túnicas de gala."

Riddle lo miró imperiosamente. "¿Por qué necesitas eso?"

"Recuerdas que Beltaine es dentro de pocos meses, ¿no?" respondió Draco.

Riddle lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos fríos. "¿Y qué?"

"Oh, vamos, Tom." Draco lo miró. "Tú como Jefe de Casa estarás a cargo de organizar el baile. Sabes que es una gran cosa."

El rostro de Riddle todavía tenía una insondable máscara en blanco cuando contestó, aburrido, "Es sólo un baile sin sentido, Draco. ¿Por qué te importa?"

"Porque," dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, una sonrisa taimada apareció en su rostro. "Ya le he pedido a Parkinson que me acompañe. Un poco de baile _romántico_ y bebidaes mi manera de conseguir entrar finalmente en sus pantalones. Por eso."

Riddle suspiró con irritación. "Eso es patético."

Draco todavía sonriendo, se encogió de hombros. "Puedo vivir totalmente con eso."

Riddle no respondió a eso y probablemente ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando más. En su lugar, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a lo que era la entrada al Callejón Knockturn. Los ojos grises de Draco rompieron en Hermione y él dijo imperativamente.

"Penny, vas con Riddle."

Hermione estuvo confundida por ese orden, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

"Sí, Maestro", respondió con recelo.

"Dile que nos encontraremos en media hora frente al Caldero Chorreante," fue todo lo que Draco dijo antes de volverse y alejarse.

Hermione reprimió un gemido cuando lo oyó. Estaba bastante segura de que a Riddle no le gustaría mucho cuando ella le informara. Recordando que se suponía que debía permanecer con Riddle, Hermione lo miró. Ella lo vio entrar al Callejón Knockturn y se apresuró rápidamente detrás de él.

El Callejón Knockturn estaba oscuro y hacía que Hermione se sintiera muy incómoda. Debido al hecho de que los Malfoy a menudo tenían negocios en el Callejón Knockturn, ella seguía sabiendo bastante bien el camino alrededor. No le llevó mucho tiempo cuando vio la cabeza pelinegra de Riddle entre las demás personas. Hermione no se fijó en ninguna otra persona mientras se apresuraba detrás de Riddle. La multitud en el Callejón Knockturn tendía a ser un poco más oscura que las del Callejón Diagon y ella no quería enfadar a nadie.

Así que, Hermione tuvo cuidado de no toparse con nadie mientras se apresuraba detrás de Riddle. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, Hermione silenciosamente lo siguió, a solo unos pasos detrás de él. No le llevó mucho tiempo a Riddle notar su presencia. Se volvió hacia ella y sus helados ojos azules se apoderaron de ella.

 _"¿Qué_ _quieres_?" Riddle preguntó bruscamente.

Hermione se asustó y se alejó un poco de él y le susurró tímidamente, "El M.. Maestro quería que le dijera que le gustaría encontrarse con usted en media hora en el Caldero Chorreante."

Riddle entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, obviamente, no contento con el hecho de que Draco intentara indirectamente darle órdenes. Hermione se preparó para que le gritara o incluso que la maldijera. Riddle, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Aunque había una sombra de ira ardiendo en sus penetrantes ojos, su expresión estaba completamente desprovista de cualquier emoción.

"Bien", respondió secamente.

Sin más palabras, continuó su camino. Hermione lo siguió. Sólo le tomó a Riddle unos segundos para darse cuenta de que ella no se había ido. Él la miró, frunciendo el ceño en su lugar, y le preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿estás pensando en seguirme, o qué?"

Hermione se retorció bajo su dura mirada pero finalmente asintió. "Maestro me lo dijo."

Riddle suspiró con fastidio, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Hermione estaba muy contenta de que él no hubiera decidido maldecirla. Draco seguramente no habría sido tan indulgente en la misma situación. Su capa negra ondeaba detrás de él cuando Riddle elegantemente caminó con largos pasos dentro del callejón mientras Hermione con cautela se apresuraba detrás de él. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Riddle se acercara a una de las sombrías tiendas. Hermione no conocía esta y no había ninguna señal que indicara lo que se vendía en la tienda, sólo que era propiedad un tal F. A. Runcorn. El escaparate era bastante oscuro y turbio, aunque pudo ver un par de cabezas reducidas y algún tipo de huesos. Riddle ignoró la atmósfera amenazadora alrededor de la tienda, y con confianza abrió la puerta. Hermione se acercó un poco al escaparate de la tienda con la intención de esperar allí. Riddle dudó brevemente y le lanzó una mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, con una ligera burla escondida en su tono. "¿Cansada ya de ser mí sombra?"

"Eh ... no, Maestro Riddle," Hermione tartamudeó, incómoda. Ella no levantó la vista hacia el mago cuando explicó: "Yo no estoy ... ya sabes ... autorizada a entrar en cualquier tienda."

Podía ver los helados ojos azules de Riddle vagando en la marca oscura, que todavía estaba expuesta en su antebrazo. Su intensa mirada parecía cortarla y Hermione sintió la necesidad de ocultar de alguna manera su piel mancillada.

"Ya veo", dijo Riddle, su tono completamente inexpresivo.

Sus penetrantes ojos se posaron en ella por un segundo más, y luego entró en la tienda y la dejó atrás sin decir una palabra. Cambiando de un pie al otro para mantenerse caliente, Hermione esperó delante de la tienda. Ahora nevaba en mayor medida y se estremeció. Esperaba que Riddle regresara pronto.

Fue sólo unos minutos después de que Riddle se hubiera ido, que Hermione se dio cuenta de que había un hombre extraño mirándola. Vestido con una capa marrón en mal estado, el hombre fornido estaba al otro lado de la calle. Su rostro estaba oculto por una sucia barba y por la capucha de la capa que había bajado profundamente en su rostro. Aún así, Hermione podía ver sus ojos barriendo lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Eso la puso nerviosa. El Callejón Knockturn siempre estaba lleno de bichos raros.

Un destello depredador bailaba en los ojos del hombre mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ella. Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. Hermione se encogió alejándose hasta que su espalda golpeó el cristal del escaparate de la tienda. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre cuando vio su silueta temblorosa. Levantó una áspera mano y la agarró del hombro. Hermione vio un par de cicatrices corriendo por su rostro, dándole un aspecto inquietante.

"Qué cosita más linda eres ¿eh?" preguntó el hombre, su voz áspera y ronca.

La sonrisa lobuna todavía bailaba alrededor de su boca mientras lentamente se inclinaba hacia ella. Olió su cabello mientras seguía mirándola con avidez. El corazón de Hermione corrió a toda velocidad en su pecho y temerosamente cerró los ojos.

"Deja de hacer eso," siseó una voz fuerte.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Volvió la cabeza y encontró a Riddle de pie en la entrada de la tienda. Su pálido rostro era inexpresivo como siempre, pero Hermione pudo ver un destello asesino ardiendo en sus ojos azules mientras miraba al hombre. El hombre fornido aún sostenía el hombro de Hermione. Miró amenazadoramente a Riddle y dejó escapar un profundo gruñido.

"No deberías haberla dejado," gruñó el hombre. "Ahora es mía."

Hermione gimió cuando el agarre en su hombro se hizo dolorosamente fuerte. Riddle no perdió la máscara en blanco en su rostro, pero su magia comenzó a girar en torno a él. De hecho, crujía peligrosamente en el aire y rompió hacia el corpulento hombre con saña. Los fríos ojos vagaron por última vez sobre el hombre. Entonces Riddle ordenó, con voz de mando, y con un oculto borde afilado debajo.

"Piérdete."

Hermione vio algo extraño brillando en los ojos de Riddle. Fuera lo que fuera, le envió helados escalofríos por la espalda. Obviamente, el hombre también había escuchado la asesina amenaza subyacente en las palabras de Riddle o fue la increíblemente magia oscura que cargaba el aire que le hizo soltar el hombro de Hermione, gruñendo con furia. Fijando a Riddle con una mirada, el hombre de mala gana se alejó desapareció en las sombras del Callejón Knockturn. La respiración de Hermione todavía estaba acelerada y se quedó petrificada de miedo.

"Date prisa."

Ella se estremeció al oír que la maldad seguía envuelta alrededor de la voz de Riddle. Con un nudo en el estómago por el miedo, Hermione corrió rápidamente detrás de Riddle que ya estaba caminando hacia el Callejón Diagon. Podía sentir aún los restos de su agresiva magia hormigueando en todo su piel. Nunca había sentido magia tan oscura y eso la asustó. Su cuerpo todavía temblaba ligeramente mientras seguía a Ridlle por el Callejón Diagon, esperando poder dejar atrás el Callejón Knockturn.

Hermione todavía se sentía terriblemente inestable mientras pasaban Gringotts. Hermione vio el enorme reloj que colgaba sobre la entrada de Gringotts. Había pasado casi media hora. Draco los esperaría pronto. Riddle, sin embargo, no hizo ademán de ir al Caldero Chorreante. En su lugar, se dirigió a una tienda en el extremo opuesto del callejón. Obviamente, él no perdía el tiempo pensando en Draco. Hermione lo siguió, con el sentimiento de su furiosa magia todavía danzando sobre su cuerpo. Pronto Riddle entró en otra tienda. El equipo Mágico del sabihondo, Hermione leyó el letrero. El timbre de la puerta de la tienda tintineó y una vez más Hermione se quedó esperando fuera.

Riddle se había ido hace un rato y Hermione se entretuvo observando secretamente a las brujas y magos que caminan por ahí entrando en las diferentes tiendas. Una sonrisa revoloteó sobre su rostro. Ella siempre le había gustado el Callejón Diagon. Este ajetreo era maravilloso. Si tan sólo pudiera entrar en las tiendas. Le lanzó una mirada anhelante a una tienda no muy lejos de donde se encontraba: Flourish y Blott. Hermione siempre había soñado con entrar ahí. Se preguntaba cómo sería simplemente caminar hacia allí e inspeccionar sus libros, tal vez incluso comprar uno.

 _..._ Bueno, admitió para sí misma. _Podría comprar más de uno._ _Pero seguramente no más de tres._

Después de todo, el tres era un número agradable, Hermione miró soñadoramente hacia la tienda. Por otra parte, ¿no era el siete el número mágico? Ella se rió en voz baja mientras se imaginaba a sí misma, cargada con innumerables bolsas de compra llenas de libros, moviéndose de manera ostentosa por el Callejón Diagon.

Su feliz sueño se truncó cuando, por el rabillo de sus ojos, Hermione vio a cierto rubio platinado caminando hacia ella. Con una expresión agria en su rostro, Draco se apresuró hacia ella. Hermione se tensó cuando llegó hasta ella y la miró con enojo. Llevaba un enorme paquete bajo el brazo que sin contemplaciones lo empujó hacia Hermione. Ella lo aceptó y lo sostuvo torpemente mientras Draco preguntaba secamente.

"¿Dónde está Riddle?"

Hermione trató de inclinarse pero casi perdió el agarre del enorme paquete que le había dado. Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, Hermione respondió en voz baja, señalando a la tienda de Equipo Mágico del Sabiondo.

"Está en el interior de esta tienda, Maestro."

Los acerados ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en ella, con molestia arremolinándose en ellos. Luego le espetó: "Pensé que te pedí que le dijeras que se encontrara conmigo. He esperado por una eternidad."

Hermione dudaba sinceramente de eso pero ella aún así se disculpó apresuradamente, "Lo siento, Maestro."

Por supuesto que podría haberle informado a Draco que ella, de hecho, le había dicho a Riddle que se encontrara con él, pero que el hombre simplemente no le había importado. _Seguramente_ su indulgente amo habría entendido la situación y no la habría culpado. Hermione se estaba muriendo por poner los ojos en blanco cuando el sarcasmo resonó en su cabeza. Desafortunadamente la dura mirada de Draco aún descansaba sobre ella, por lo que se abstuvo a hacerlo. Finalmente se apartó de ella y se acercó a la entrada de la tienda, mientras murmurando en voz baja.

"Estúpida sangre sucia."

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó cuando lo oyó. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que Draco le espetara cosas como esa. Al menos no la había maldecido. Draco la dejó sola delante de la tienda. Comenzaba a nevar de nuevo y Hermione se estremeció. Trató de ignorar el frío y se dejó caer de nuevo en su feliz ensueño.

Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado soñado con su montón de libros cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Draco. Esta vez era perturbadoramente educada y hasta tenía un toque de súplica en ella.

"Tom, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Puedes confiar en mí, te juro que no le diré a nadie."

Hermione se volvió y vio a Riddle salir de la tienda. Su cara en blanco carecía de emoción y Hermione lentamente comenzó a dudar de que pudiera sentir algo en absoluto. Parecía estar más estrechamente relacionado con un bloque de hielo que un ser humano. Sus fríos ojos azules ciertamente parecían trozos de hielo.

"Mi negocio es mío," Riddle respondió, su voz era peligrosamente suave.

La misteriosa malicia escondida en su voz hizo que Hermione temblara involuntariamente. Riddle le lanzó una mirada oscura a Draco y se reajustó la correa de la bolsa de viaje que ahora llevaba. El rubio no estaba impresionado, sino siguió mirando suplicante a Riddle.

"Vamos, Tom," Draco trató enredarlo por más información. "¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer _en_ _Albania_?"

Riddle le disparó una mirada malvada antes de alejarse de la tienda, todavía con la bolsa de viaje. Draco inmediatamente lo siguió.

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué compraste eso en la tienda?" preguntó Draco, señalando la bolsa de Riddle. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer en Albania?"

Hermione se limitó a seguir a los dos magos, tratando de pasar lo más inadvertida posible. Cuando Riddle no reaccionó en absoluto a Draco, el rubio cambió su estrategia a mendigar.

"En serio, Tom," dijo Draco. "¿Por qué quieres ir solo? Yo te puedo ayudar con lo que sea que quieras hacer."

Hermione frunció el ceño al oír eso. No sonaba muy prometedor, ¿verdad? Draco, sin inmutarse por la mirada fulminante de Riddle, cogió la bolsa oliva que el otro llevaba.

"¡Penny!" el rubio le espetó Hermione. "¡Tú llevas esto!"

Rápidamente corrió hacia Draco. Él había tomado la bolsa de Riddle y ahora lo metía por los brazos de Hermione. Ella casi gimió ante el peso. La bolsa era pesada y luchó con ello por un tiempo, casi dejando caer el paquete que Draco le había dado antes. Mientras tanto, los dos magos habían continuado caminando por el callejón y Hermione tenía que seguirlos de alguna manera.

"Desde luego, no necesito tu ayuda." oyó la voz suave de Riddle silbándole a Draco.

Hermione podía ver como la espalda de Draco se ponía rígida, pero luego pareció sobreponerse y respondió con cautela: "Por supuesto, no _necesitarías_ mi ayuda. Yo nunca lo asumiría. Pero te facilitaría las cosas. Lo prometo."

La irritación ardía en los ojos de Riddle mientras examinaba a Draco. El otro chico inocentemente enarcó las cejas.

"Mira." dijo Draco, tratando de convencerlo.

Alcanzó a Hermione quien finalmente los había alcanzado, con dureza la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia ellos.

"Voy a llevar a Penny. Ella puede hacer todo el trabajo por nosotros."

Hermione se tambaleó peligrosamente y casi dejó caer todo cuando Draco la soltó de nuevo. Maldiciendo en silencio, ella dio un paso atrás. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando se dio cuenta de cómo los fríos ojos de Riddle la escaneaban. Pronto su mirada impasible volvió a caer en Draco.

"Si me llevas contigo," el rubio negoció. "Pagaré todo y podemos usar la chimenea de mi padre para la red floo hasta Albania."

Fue entonces cuando un rasgo contemplativo entró en los ojos de Riddle y Hermione casi gimió. Ella realmente no quería ser arrastrada con ellos. Después de un momento de silencio, Riddle dijo en voz sedosa,

"Muy bien. Si insistes, puedes acompañarme."

Una sonrisa complacida apareció en el rostro de Draco. Hermione, por el contrario, sólo quería maldecir en voz alta. Realmente le habría gustado golpear esa sonrisa de la cara de Draco.

"Perfecto," Draco dijo arrastrando las palabras. "No te arrepentirás."

Riddle simplemente lo miró imperiosamente. Luego dijo en su tono habitual sin emociones.

"Asegúrate de que no lo haga."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione se sentó en su pequeña catre en los cuartos de la servidumbre de la Mansión Malfoy, se sentía abatida. Desde el desastre del Callejón Diagon se sentía horrible. La perspectiva de tener que viajar con Draco era horrible. Aquí, en la casa algunas veces podía al menos lograr escaparse de él. Ese tal Riddle que venía con ellos tampoco ayudaba al asunto en absoluto. Él era impredecible en todo parámetro de la ecuación y Hermione estaba atascada justo en el medio. Esperaba que no fueran a quedarse por un largo tiempo. Después de todo, la escuela comenzaba en unas dos semanas. Draco tenía que estar de vuelta para entonces.

Suspirando fuertemente, Hermione se levantó de la cama y agarró el colchón para levantarlo un poco. El marco de la cama de madera estaba carcomido y bastante inestable. Ignorando ese triste estado, Hermione lo levantó y cogió un objeto que se escondía bajo el colchón. Agarró el objeto antes de poner el colchón en su lugar y se sentó en la parte superior. Una suave sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Hermione mientras miraba el objeto en su mano. Era su posesión más valiosa.

Un pequeño libro estaba en sus manos. La tapa del libro de cuero estaba cubierta de manchas y era tan viejo que casi se venía abajo. Hermione sabía que faltaban algunas páginas, pero eso no importaba en absoluto. Sus dedos rozaron amorosamente la cubierta. Era una pequeña enciclopedia de hechizos y maldiciones comunes. Hace muchos años, Hermione había encontrado el andrajoso libro abandonado en los barrios bajos del Callejón Diagon. Con el corazón palpitante de miedo, Hermione había agarrado el libro y lo había ocultado en su bolsillo.

Sonriendo distraídamente, Hermione abrió al azar el libro. Immobulus; el encanto glacial. Debajo del título habían algunas descripciones del encanto y una imagen en movimiento que mostraba los movimientos de varita. Con este libro había empezado todo. Hermione no había sido capaz de contenerse. Sólo unas semanas después de que hubiera encontrado el libro, ya lo sabía de memoria. Incluso había entrenado los movimientos de varita con su limitada varita. Lamentablemente no podía realizar los hechizos sin una varita real. Después de haber dominado el libro, Hermione había decidido a escondidas ir a la biblioteca de los Malfoy por la noche.

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del libro. Ese pequeño librito poco visible era su salvavidas. Sin el, Hermione podría haberse rendido hace años. Sin ese libro y sin el conocimiento escondido en la biblioteca, no habría sido capaz de aguantar todo.

Con un ruido sordo cerró el libro. Hermione había tomado una decisión. Arriesgada como podría ser, se llevaría el libro a Albania. Esa era probablemente la peor parte de este viaje: No habría una biblioteca para escabullirse, ni libros en los cuales podría perderse a sí misma. Necesitaba al menos una pequeña parte de esperanza a la que pudiera agarrarse.

La puerta del cuarto de servicio fue abierta abruptamente y Hermione se puso rígida. Rápidamente metió el libro en el bolsillo de su bata y volvió la cabeza. Un suspiro aliviado la abandonó cuando vio a Minky, caminando hacia ella. Bostezando en voz alta, la otra chica se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama al lado de Hermione.

"Merlín, qué día," Minky exclamó. "Después de que me dejaras a Dios sabe dónde, sólo tuve a Narcissa como compañía. Ella me hizo limpiar las ventanas, pulir la cubertería de plata y volver a organizar todo tipo de muebles en el salón, incluyendo la mesa de roble pesada ... dos veces. Porque .. Y cito a Narcissa 'la atmósfera de la habitación era demasiado deprimente'.

Minky gimió con cansancio y se frotó los ojos. Cuando Hermione no reaccionó a su diatriba Minky la miró. Al ver la hosca mirada en el rostro de la otra, preguntó.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

La mirada de Hermione vagó a la chica en la cama y respondió sin entusiasmo: "Me voy mañana."

Minky de repente se despertó y se sentó en su cama.

"¿Qué?"

Hermione suspiró con cansancio antes de explicarse, "Draco y el chico Riddle quieren ir de vacaciones o algo así. _Por supuesto_ ellos quieren que vaya sólo para poder atenderlos."

"Oh," dijo Minky y se rascó la cabeza. Luego sonrió y respondió "Bueno, eso no es _tan malo._ ¿Dónde van?"

"Albania".

Minky frunció el ceño, pensando. Como ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de abrir siquiera un atlas del mundo, estaba imaginando un espacio en blanco. Hermione se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, se puso de lado, escaneando a Minky.

"Bueno, es un país del sudeste de Europa, en la región de los Balcanes. En el sur limita con Grecia y en el oeste se encuentra el Mar Adriático. Sus otros países vecinos son Yugoslavia y Macedonia," Hermione le informó, volviendo a caer en su voz de profesora.

Minky ya conocía ese tipo de voz de Hermione y no estaba en lo más mínimo ofendida por esa manera sabelotodo.

"Suena bien", respondió ella a la ligera.

Hermione resopló con incredulidad: _"Sí,_ podría ser bueno si no tuviera que viajar con dos magos. Ellos seguramente me ordenaran alrededor sin parar."

Minky se encogió de hombros. "Nada nuevo." sus ojos se posaron en Hermione y dijo alegremente: "Tal vez puedes tomarte un baño en el mar Adriático."

Hermione la miró por un momento antes de decir descoloridamente, "Es invierno."

Minky rió divertida. "Draco no te permitirá tener diversión de todos modos."

Un gemido frustrado escapó de Hermione y rodó sobre su espalda, mirando hacia el techo.

"Me gustaría poder quedarme aquí", suspiró.

Minky miró la apariencia lúgubre de Hermione por un momento. Entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sugirió.

"Sabes, Penny, mientras estés allí puedes intentar pasar a la clandestinidad."

Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Minky se inclinó un poco más cerca y le susurró con complicidad, "Escabúllete. Draco nunca te encontraría _en_ _Albania_. Es brillante."

Hermione solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco. Ella levantó su brazo izquierdo y tiró de la manga, exponiendo su Marca Tenebrosa.

"Usando esto, estoy bastante segura de que Draco podría encontrarme."

Minky puso mala cara por un momento. Luego dijo: "Oh bueno, era sólo una idea."

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione mientras respondía: "Y una agradable. Te concederé eso."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}


	3. Ni Oye ni Ve

**Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **3**

 **Ella ni Oye ni Ve**

Riddle dio un paso hacia las llamas verdes rugiendo en la chimenea y dijo suavemente.

"Rruga e Magjisë, Tirana."

Inmediatamente desapareció en una bola de llamas verdes. ¿ _Tirana, hm?_ Hermione se preguntó. Hasta ahora, no había tenido ni idea de dónde exactamente estaba Albania. Arrastró una enorme mochila con ella cuando entró en la chimenea y gritó el mismo destino que Riddle había utilizado, agradecida de haber sido capaz de recordar el nombre de la calle.

A muchas millas lejos de casa solariega de los Malfoy, Hermione salió a trompicones de otra chimenea. Era una de las muchas que había en una fila. Delante de las chimeneas había personas de pie en largas colas, esperando su turno. Un hombre regordete con un uniforme azul oscuro recogía monedas y repartía boletos a cambio. Obviamente se trataba de una conexión pública a la red Flu. El edificio realmente parecía un poco como una especie de estación de tren, Hermione pensó mientras miraba hacia el techo abovedado.

El hombre de uniforme se acercó a Riddle y a Draco. Draco le dio al hombre unos galeones. El hombre sonrió amablemente y aceptó el dinero. Riddle se volvió y, sin decir nada, resueltamente se acercó a la salida. Draco inmediatamente se arrastró detrás de él. Ni Riddle ni Draco hicieron ningún movimiento en coger su equipaje.

 _No es que me sorprenda,_ Hermione pensó secamente mientras miraba la enorme mochila con disgusto. Ella trató de levantarla, habiendo preferido arrastrarla hasta este punto. Era bastante pesada. Luchó por un momento, pero finalmente logró atarla a su espalda. No por primera vez en ese día, Hermione maldijo en silencio. Gimiendo suavemente, se apresuró detrás de Riddle y Draco. Ambos ya se habían aventurado a una buena distancia y habían llegado a la salida. Tan pronto como su carga le permitió, Hermione trató de acercarse a ellos y pronto salió del edificio. Fuera parecía haber una carrera en decadencia, una fábrica abandonada que había quedado desapercibida por los transeúntes en el pavimento. Hermione se puso de pie delante, donde alguna vez, hubo una Gran Avenida y donde hubiera habido mucho tráfico.

En unos rápidos pocos pasos finalmente alcanzó a Riddle y a Draco. Riddle todavía caminaba con determinación por la acera. Obviamente tenía un destino en mente y Draco parecía contentarse en dejar la iniciativa a Riddle. De cualquier manera, Hermione no le importaba. Las correas de la mochila pesada cortaban dolorosamente sus hombros. Ella trató de ignorarlo y observó sus alrededores. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había visitado la parte muggle de cualquier ciudad. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras observaba los coches corriendo por la calle.

Había algunas otras personas que caminan por la misma acera y Hermione trató de evitar el contacto visual con ellas. Probablemente eran todas muggles pero ella no quería correr el riesgo de que un mago se molestara por su mirada fija. Con inquietud se dio cuenta de que algunos de los transeúntes la miraban o señalaban su mochila pesada. Un hombre incluso frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza con indignación. Hizo que Hermione se sintiera insegura. Un poco más tarde se dio cuenta de que esa gente no la miraban de manera desaprobadora sino miraban a Riddle y a Draco. Obviamente los otros transeúntes no entendían por qué Hermione tenía que llevar la enorme mochila mientras sus dos compañeros masculinos no la ayudaban.

Hermione sonrió. Albania era un bonito país, decidió. Por lo menos le gustaba la población muggle.

†

Unos buenos sólidos quince minutos más tarde, Riddle finalmente se detuvo. Se quedaron en un pequeño callejón sucio justo en frente de un sórdido edificio viejo. Hermione podía divisar signos de mugre cubriendo una de las entradas del lugar: Un Bar.

"¿Qué?" la voz aterrada de Draco se quejó. "¿Por qué estamos aquí, Tom?"

Riddle se volvió hacia Draco. Su rostro estaba en blanco sin emociones habituales mientras lo inspeccionaba.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está mal?" preguntó finalmente, con calma forzada en su voz.

Draco se quedó mirando a Riddle como si le hubiera brotado una cabeza extra. Luego susurró con disgusto: "Es un bar _Muggle."_

Riddle lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules. Luego se encogió de hombros y sugirió en tono aburrido.

"Bueno, tengo algunos negocios de los que ocuparme. Puedes esperar aquí si quieres."

Luego entró en el edificio. Por un segundo Draco se quedó allí y contempló la entrada del bar, tratando de procesar cómo un mago de buen grado podría entrar en un pub muggle. Volvió la cabeza y escudriñó el callejón sucio. Después de un momento de lucha interior Draco finalmente pasó por encima de la entrada del pub. Con una expresión mártir en su rostro, entró.

Hermione vaciló un poco pero luego siguió a Draco y entró en el ocaso del pub. El aire estaba lleno de humo de tabaco y música fuerte sonaba en alguna parte. La habitación era bastante pequeña, pero había mucha gente sentada alrededor de chirriantes mesas viejas, bebiendo cerveza y hablando en voz alta.

Hermione parpadeó, sus ojos ardiendo por el humo, trató de distinguir a Riddle y a Draco. Después de un momento, los vio. Riddle elegantemente descansaba en una mesa en el otro lado de la habitación. Draco se había deslizado en el banco enfrente de él. Hermione rápidamente se acercó a ellos. Al llegar a su mesa colocó la pesada mochila en el suelo y se quedó de pie, a la espera de posibles órdenes. Draco no le hizo caso y examinó el pub, con completo disgusto en su rostro. Los penetrantes ojos azules de Riddle cayeron sobre Hermione y le ordenó con calma.

"Siéntate."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con indignación y dijo entre dientes, "Ella es una _sangre sucia._ Ciertamente no se sentara en una mesa con nosotros."

Riddle volvió su mirada a Draco. Un agudo ceño fruncido había aparecido entre sus cejas y le dijo, con ira oculta en su tono.

"Este es un bar _Muggle._ No quiero que la gente sospeche de nosotros. Teniéndola.." hizo un gesto a Hermione. "..parada alrededor así, no nos ayudará a mantener un perfil bajo."

Al ver la irritación filtrándose en el rostro de Riddle, Draco se rindió rápidamente.

"Claro."

Hermione se quedó estupefacta por la autoridad que sin duda tenía Riddle, sobre su vanidoso y creído Amo. No pudo pensar en ello ya que los ojos ardientes de Riddle aterrizaron en ella otra vez y la miraron expectantes. Al instante se deslizó en el banco junto a él. Con la cabeza inclinada, Hermione se sentó en el borde de la mesa lo más lejos posible de Riddle. No quería hacerlo enojar con su presencia. Por desgracia, el banco era bastante pequeño. Hermione no podía evitarlo, pero su pierna rozó a Riddle. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, él ni siquiera pareció notar el contacto. En su lugar Riddle estaba escaneando la habitación, obviamente, buscando a alguien. Efectivamente, no pasó mucho tiempo, cuando hizo un gesto a alguien hacia su mesa. Una anciana jorobada vino cojeando lentamente hacia ellos. Su pelo blanco estaba descuidado sobre su cabeza y su piel deteriorada estaba profundamente arrugada.

"Mirëdita", la anciana dijo al llegar a la mesa.

Riddle inclinó la cabeza. "Buen día para ti, también."

Sin haber recibido una invitación la mujer se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Draco, que la miraba con recelo. La anciana ignoró al rubio, pero miró con curiosidad a Riddle.

"Por lo tanto, ¿usted es ese chico que Frewin menciona?" preguntó finalmente.

"Sí, señora," Riddle respondió cortésmente. "El señor Runcorn me recomendó su experiencia."

La anciana estrechó sus ojos hacia Riddle, no impresionada por su encanto. Riddle sólo sonrió encantadoramente y agitó la mano hacia la camarera. Una mujer con el pelo negro ondulado y un delantal gris se acercó a ellos.

"Cuatro cervezas, por favor."

La camarera asintió brevemente y se alejó con su orden. Aunque Riddle siguió con una pequeña charla con la vieja dama Hermione apenas podía escuchar. El choque se apoderó de ella.

¿Acababa de pedir _cuatro cervezas?_

Poco después, la camarera regresó a su mesa. Efectivamente llevaba cuatro botellas en su bandeja, el emblema de oro indicándolas como "Birra Korçë '. La camarera de aspecto estresado colocó las botellas delante de sus cuatro invitados y Riddle pagó rápidamente. Hermione se sentó inmóvil en el banco y se quedó mirando la botella delante de ella. ¿Realmente Riddle, un mago, le había comprado algo _a_ _ella_? Ligeramente volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Él ya tomaba un sorbo de su botella y sonreía hábilmente mientras hablaba con la vieja dama. A Hermione le tomó algún tiempo superar el shock de haber sido invitada a una copa por un mago. Por lo tanto, se había perdido partes de la conversación en el momento en que ella se dejó regresar.

"…cuando ella se negó a ir. Él cedió ante su ira y la hirió con el cuchillo", dijo la anciana, su entusiasmo no era apropiado para la naturaleza triste de su historia.

Obviamente, la cerveza la había puesto en un estado de ánimo más hablador. El ceño fruncido de sospecha había desaparecido de su rostro arrugado mientras tomaba un trago profundo de su botella. Riddle brindó con ella, con una sonrisa simple en su rostro. A pesar de la ligereza amable que alegremente se cernía en torno a él, Hermione no podía dejar de notar un fuerte brillo en los ojos azules de Riddle mientras veía a la anciana como un halcón.

La anciana puso la botella en la mesa y continuó su relato: "Cuando volvió en sí y vio lo que había hecho, él se quitó la vida por el remordimiento."

Una sonrisa atractiva jugó alrededor de los labios de Riddle cuando preguntó cortésmente, "¿Su madre alguna vez recuperó el cuerpo de Helena?"

La anciana se rió al oír la pregunta. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos y obviamente disfrutaron del interés de Riddle en su historia.

"Después de que Helena murió su madre estaba devastada", la anciana explicó alegremente y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. "El dolor la abrumaba por la pérdida de su única hija. Sin embargo, también sentía culpa. Culpa porque ella había enviado al barón detrás de Helena. Ella se culpaba por la muerte de su hija."

La anciana se rió alegremente y concluyó: "Tal vez fue la culpa lo que después detuvo a Rowena de visitar el lugar donde descansaba su hija."

Riddle levantó las cejas inocentemente y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿Rowena nunca fue y cogió la diadema?"

La mujer negó con la cabeza, su pelo tieso bailando en su cabeza. "No. Ella dejó el cuerpo de su hija y la diadema, que había causado toda la tragedia, en paz. Sin embargo, mientras Rowena nunca puso un pie en ese lugar, la leyenda dice que ella dejó un poderoso hechizo sobre él." la anciana miró a Riddle deliberadamente mientras añadía: "Ese hechizo se romperá en todos los que quieran perturbar el último lugar de descanso de Helena."

Riddle tarareó en acuerdo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con inofensivo interés cuando preguntó: "¿Sabes dónde está ese lugar?"

Una carcajada salió de la anciana y respondió: "Si tienes la intención de conseguir la diadema, te advierto que otros lo han intentado antes y nunca nadie ha regresado de esa búsqueda."

Riddle asintió. "Por supuesto. Pero todavía me gustaría ver ese lugar donde se hizo historia." él parpadeó ante la mujer con enormes ojos y dijo con honestidad tiñendo sus palabras, "Nunca violaría un lugar tan sagrado. Sólo quiero visitarlo."

La anciana lo escaneó, con un sospechoso ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. Luego se aclaró la garganta antes de decir en serio.

"No sé donde puedes encontrar la tumba de Helena. Nadie lo sabe. Sólo hay rumores, nada más."

"Por favor," Riddle susurró suavemente. "Si sabes algo ... algo en absoluto, yo estaría encantado de escucharlo."

Su voz no era nada más que una suave súplica, aún así la anciana pareció vacilar. Riddle se inclinó un poco hacia delante en su asiento y alcanzó una mano sobre la mesa. Él cautelosamente tomó la mano de la mujer y la miró profundamente a los ojos cuando dijo:

"Sé cómo la gente anhela el poder de la creación de Rowena. Pero te juro que no es lo que me está conduciendo hacia esta triste historia. Quiero ver la tumba de Helena sólo para estar un poco más cerca de alguien que ha influido tanto en la historia."

La mano de Riddle presionó la de la anciana mientras la miraba con urgencia.

"Por favor."

Si aún había sospecha en los ojos de la anciana, ahora el último resquicio de ella fue ahuyentado por esa mirada completamente inocente en los ojos azules de Riddle. Ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y le susurró:

"Es verdad lo que te dije. Sólo hay rumores pero te diré acerca de ellos. Tal vez te puede ayudar."

El rostro de la mujer tenía una sonrisa cariñosa mientras miraba a Riddle y continuó: "Fue en una pequeña aldea en el este, donde escuché la historia de Zonja Gri ... la Dama Gris. Era un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba directamente en el borde de un gran bosque. La gente de la aldea nunca se aventuraba muy profundamente en ese bosque... sobre todo, no después del anochecer. Dicen que los bosques eran perseguidos por un fantasma. Una mujer, vestida con un vestido gris, vagaba por el bosque de noche. La mujer era impresionantemente hermosa con el pelo largo brillante, y piel clara. Cada noche vagaba por el bosque y lloraba desgarradoramente. Se dice que las lágrimas podían derribar a cualquier hombre por su dolor. Conducido por la locura el hombre escogería suicidarse para poder escapar de la tristeza".

La mujer asintió con gravedad y tomó otro sorbo de su botella. Riddle luego preguntó vacilante.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo llegar a ese pueblo?"

"Las personas que vivían en el pueblo eran muy pobres", dijo la mujer. "Para escapar de su pobreza muchos de ellos se alejaron hacia ciudades más grandes. Sólo los viejos se quedaron. A medida que murieron, el pueblo desapareció con ellos."

Ella miró a Riddle por un momento antes de sugerir, "¿Tienes un mapa? Podría mostrarte dónde estuvo una vez esa aldea."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Con un pop suave, Hermione apareció en el borde de un bosque. Inmediatamente sus pies se hundieron cinco centímetros en la nieve. Disimuladamente el frío se filtró a través de sus finos zapatos. Sintió que una mano soltaba su hombro de su férreo control. Hermione volvió la cabeza y miró hacia Riddle. Esta había sido la primera vez que un mago la había tomado para aparecerse y no al revés. Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién era Riddle o que quería, incluso aquí, pero tenía una extraña sensación con él. Él era extraño, eso era seguro.

Riddle no le hizo caso ni a ella ni a Draco, en lugar de eso escaneó los alrededores con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione miró a su alrededor. El paisaje era irregular y salvaje. Nadie andaba por aquí, la zona estaba completamente deshabitada. Estaban de pie en el borde de un bosque cubierto de nieve. El bosque parecía extenderse por millas y millas. Sólo a lo lejos Hermione pudo ver las montañas llenas de baches, impresionantemente elevándose sobre todo.

Hermione vio como Riddle apretó sus manos en apretados puños mientras contemplaba el interminable bosque. Cualquiera que fuera su tarea, se había vuelto mucho más difícil en este momento, ¿no? Hermione se preguntó qué era lo que quería de esa persona Helena, la cual la anciana en el bar había mencionado. De alguna manera dudaba de que Riddle realmente sólo quisiera visitar una tumba aquí. Por último Riddle desvió la mirada del bosque sin fin. Hermione se tensó cuando sus helados ojos aterrizaron en ella.

"Abre la tienda," le ordenó bruscamente.

Hermione inclinó rápidamente la cabeza. "Sí, Maestro Riddle."

"Espera," dijo Draco cuando Riddle sacó su varita, preparándose para aparecerse. "¿A dónde vas?"

Riddle lo miró con fastidio, pero aún así respondió secamente: "A Baldreti."

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es eso?"

Riddle rodó los ojos y espetó: "Un pueblo, si quieres saberlo."

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres allí?" Draco preguntó con cautela, tratando de no enfadarlo más.

La mirada de Riddle vagó de nuevo al interminable bosque. Cuando él contestó, unas dudas ataron sus palabras como si ya supiera que la excursión sería infructuosa.

"Información."

"Está bien," Draco concedió y se acercó a Riddle. "Te acompaño."

Riddle frunció el ceño con irritación, pero antes de que pudiera espetar algo, Draco lo evitó sumisamente.

"Sólo estoy aquí para ayudar."

Hermione no pudo evitar levantar las cejas con incredulidad al escuchar esa frase poco característica salir de su boca. Afortunadamente para ella, Draco no se dio cuenta del escepticismo mostrado en su rostro. Riddle, sin embargo, lo hizo. Hermione reajustó apresuradamente sus facciones en una máscara cortés. Por un segundo, estaba demasiado asustada de siquiera respirar, los penetrantes ojos de Riddle se quedaron en ella. Entonces su dura mirada la dejó y Hermione soltó un largo suspiro.

"Entonces muévete," ordenó Riddle, agitando la mano a Draco hacia él.

Un destello de triunfo apareció en los ojos de Draco, él se acercó a Riddle. Riddle agarró con impaciencia su antebrazo. En un remolino de su capa negra Hermione se quedó sola. Por un momento sólo miró la maleza de la selva y las palabras de Minky resonaron en su cabeza.

 _'Escabullete'._

Una suave risa dejó a Hermione. Era muy tentador. Sólo podía adentrarse en el bosque y nunca oirían de ella de nuevo. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó. Entonces Hermione tiró de la enorme mochila en su espalda y la abrió. Tendría que seguir siendo un sueño, Hermione pensó tristemente mientras sacaba la carpa de la mochila. Casi podía sentir la fea marca en el antebrazo izquierdo quemándola amenazadoramente. Incluso en medio de este hermoso desierto ella todavía era una prisionera.

Rápidamente Hermione desembaló la tienda y luego comenzó a abrirla. Un frío viento tiró de ella sin descanso y se estremeció miserablemente. Sus manos ya se habían vuelto rojas por el frío y le dolían de atar las cuerdas que sujetaban la pequeña tienda de campaña. Un suspiro la dejó mientras Hermione lanzaba una última mirada anhelante al infinito bosque. Luego cogió la mochila y la lanzó a la tienda. Interesadamente escudriñó el interior de la tienda. Por supuesto, era una tienda mágica y la habitación que se encontraba en el interior, era increíblemente espaciosa. En frente de la chimenea a un lado de la habitación, había una sala de estar con un sofá y sillones exuberantes. En el lado opuesto en una pequeña tarima había dos camas, el espacio estaba dividido por gruesas cortinas. Hermione empujó la mochila en la habitación mientras dejaba que sus ojos se perdieran. Había una pequeña cocina justo al lado de la entrada, con armarios, fogón y fregadero.

Como los dos magos todavía estaban en alguna parte, Hermione investigó la tienda un poco más. Encontró una reserva generosa de alimentos almacenados en el armario de la cocina. Hermione se alejó de la zona de la cocina y volvió a la sala de estar. Sacó su brillante y roja, limitada varita y la agitó en la chimenea, con la intención de encender un fuego. Como siempre la estúpida varita era reacia a dejar que hiciera magia. Hermione tuvo que agitarla un par de veces antes de que obedeciera y provocara un pequeño incendio. Frustrada, se dio la vuelta y vio una puerta. Hermione la abrió y encontró un pequeño cuarto de baño con una pequeña cabina de ducha. Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta y una vez más, dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en la habitación. Era como una habitación de un apartamento. Hermione no esperó a vivir aquí por Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo, con dos magos sin lugar para escaparse de ellos.

Lánguidamente llevó la mochila a las dos camas y comenzó a desempacar las cosas de Draco. Ella encogió sus pertenencias y cuidadosamente almacenó su ropa en el armario, justo al lado de una de las camas. Después tomó el bolso negro, que contenía las cosas de Riddle, y las encogió. Cuando puso la bolsa en su cama un libro se deslizó y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el suelo. Hermione parpadeó hacia el libro y la curiosidad empezó a tirar de ella.

Con cautela se acercó más a ese libro. Hermione vacilante se inclinó y dejó que sus dedos rozaran sobre la cubierta del libro. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras sentía la oleada de emoción que siempre experimentaba cuando tocaba un libro desconocido. Nerviosa volvió la cabeza. Draco y Riddle aún estaban en alguna parte. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar el libro. ¿Podría atreverse y arriesgarse un breve vistazo? Poco a poco sus dedos abrazaron el libro y lo recogieron. Era un tomo grueso, encuadernado en cuero negro. Las páginas eran doradas y el título estaba escrito en el mismo color dorado: Conditoribus.

 _'De los Fundadores',_ Hermione reflexionó. ¿ _Fundadores?_ ¿ _Qué fundadores?_

Sólo había una manera de obtener la respuesta a esa pregunta, por lo que Hermione abrió el libro. No tenía índice, pero sus páginas estaban grabadas con letras en una hermosa caligrafía. Sin duda el libro era muy antiguo y probablemente muy valioso, también. Hermione volvió con cautela la página, aún encantada por el delicado arte. Un jadeo suave la dejó cuando observó la página siguiente. Había una imagen, dibujada por una mano muy talentosa. De alguna manera la magia debía haber sido utilizada para mejorar la imagen, ya que irradiaba un resplandor sereno. La imagen mostraba una copa de oro. En la copa el artista había representado un animal. Parecía como un mapache ... o tal vez un tejón. Hermione no podía decirlo. Impulsada por su curiosidad, comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito debajo de la imagen, pero de repente una voz profunda, atravesó el silencio de la tienda.

"¿Es una buena lectura?"

Hermione jadeó suavemente. Rápidamente cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche con las manos temblorosas. Luego se dio la vuelta. El corazón de Hermione se apretó con miedo cuando vio a Riddle, casualmente apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, pero una ceja estaba inquisitivamente arqueada. Draco no estaba en ninguna parte, notó Hermione. Probablemente perdido por sus habilidades abismales de Aparición. Sintiendo la mirada de Riddle en sí misma, Hermione dio un paso lejos del libro. El miedo aumentó rápidamente cuando los helados ojos azules de Riddle la cortaron.

"Yo ... yo sólo quería ... limpiar, Maestro Riddle," Hermione tartamudeó débilmente, con la esperanza de que se tragara la excusa.

Para su gran sorpresa, completa diversión oscura iluminó los ojos de Riddle mientras la escuchaba. Él se apartó del marco de la puerta y lentamente se acercó a ella. Un tembloroso aliento escapó de los labios de Hermione y rápidamente bajó la cabeza. No se atrevía a moverse cuando Riddle se detuvo a su lado y tomó el libro de la mesa. Fácilmente hojeó las páginas. Luego le preguntó ligeramente, la duda filtrándose a través de su voz.

"¿Puedes incluso leer?"

El miedo aún corría por ella, pero Hermione levantó tímidamente su rostro hacia él. Riddle la escaneó con interés. Consideró mentir, pero se encontró con que no podía abrir la boca e indicar que, efectivamente, era una analfabeta.

"S - sí, Maestro Riddle," Hermione respondió en voz baja.

Los ojos increíblemente azules de Riddle vagaron lentamente sobre ella y Hermione tuvo que detenerse a sí misma de rehuir de ese intenso escrutinio.

"¿De verdad?" dijo con escepticismo. "¿Y dónde lo aprendiste?"

Él la miró como si pensara que ella fuera incapaz de aprender nada en absoluto. Hermione respondió en voz baja.

"En la escuela, Maestro Riddle."

"Ya veo." puso el libro en la mesita y comentó condescendientemente, "En una escuela _muggle_ supongo."

"Sí," Hermione susurró con cautela.

Riddle movió sus ojos azules hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Cuántos años tenías cuando fuiste a la escuela?"

"Cuatro años, Maestro Riddle," Hermione respondió obedientemente, manteniendo la tristeza fuera de su voz.

"¿Sólo cuatro años? ¿Y en una escuela _muggle?"_ Riddle se burló con desdén. Hizo un gesto hacia el libro y dijo con frialdad: "Alguien como tú nunca entendería la teoría detrás de libros como este. Es patético que incluso lo intentes."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando fue golpeada por la convicción detrás de sus palabras. Normalmente declaraciones como esa no la perturbaban en absoluto. Así que se sorprendió de que el desprecio de Riddle hiciera que la ira en su interior se levantara. Hermione tenía los ojos bajos mientras respondía exactamente como se esperaba de ella.

"Tiene razón, Maestro Riddle. No debería haber tocado el libro. Lo siento."

Las palabras salieron de Hermione con una sensación asquerosa arrastrándose sobre ella. Apretó los dientes y miró hacia sus zapatos. Riddle no contestó nada, pero de repente dos dedos aparecieron debajo de su barbilla, inclinando su cara hacia arriba. El corazón de Hermione corrió en su pecho mientras Riddle la obligaba a mirarlo. Su pálido rostro era una máscara ilegible mientras sus ojos azules vagaron lentamente sobre ella, haciéndola sentir horriblemente expuesta. El miedo dolorosamente palpitó a través de Hermione y ella quiso encogerse lejos de Riddle. Sus fríos ojos se clavaron en los de ella y ella tembló cuando vio un extraño destello amenazadoramente brillando en ellos. Completamente intimidada por él, Hermione no se atrevió a moverse cuando los dedos de Riddle abandonaron su barbilla y suavemente rozaron su cuello. Sus dedos suavemente aún la tocaban cuando repentinamente una cruel sonrisa curvó los labios de Riddle. Abrió la boca y susurró, con malicia goteando de su voz.

 _"D_ _ebes_ sentirlo, pequeña sangre sucia. La próxima vez que te vea tocar mis cosas con tus sucios dedos, haré que te arrepientas."

De repente, la mano de Riddle brutalmente se cerró alrededor de su garganta y un gemido temeroso escapó de Hermione. Sus dedos cruelmente la estrangularon y ella inútilmente luchó por aire. Riddle se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione pudo sentir su aliento jugando sobre su piel mientras le susurraba al oído, su voz era de un frio sepulcral.

"¿He sido claro, sangre sucia?"

Hermione apenas podía respirar y el miedo se enrolló con fuerza alrededor de su pecho. Cuando la mano de Riddle amenazadoramente volvió a apretar, trató de empujar su voz ronca.

"S -sí ... Maestro Riddle ...".

Con eso soltó a Hermione y ella jadeó en busca de aire, sus manos sostuvieron su cuello adolorido. Riddle no dijo nada más, sino que cogió el libro y se lo llevó. Él elegantemente se sentó en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación y empezó a leer, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable. Nada indicaba que acababa de pronunciar una amenaza de muerte.

Hermione, abandonada a su suerte, se quedó donde la había dejado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y aún podía sentir donde su mano se había cerrado alrededor de su garganta. Su voz fría hizo eco en su cabeza, por lo que el miedo la consumió por completo. _"Haré que te arrepientas."_ Hermione no dudó ni por un segundo en que lo haría. Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy había logrado alguna vez lanzarla a tal pánico.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente y Draco entró en la tienda, trayendo con él un torrente de viento frío.

"Maldita sea," maldijo.

Hermione, que seguía atrapada por el miedo, volvió un poco la cabeza y miró a Draco. Ramas estaban revueltas sobre su pelo rubio, y sus zapatos y pantalones estaban empapados por la nieve fundida. Obviamente, había perdido su destino y se había Aparecido erróneamente. Draco tenía una mirada amargada en su rostro mientras pisoteaba en la tienda. Hermione se encogió al ver como la tierra iba esparciéndose por el suelo. Parecía que tendría que fregar el suelo después. Draco se quitó su húmeda capa y sin cuidado se la lanzó a Hermione.

"¡Limpia eso!" le ordenó bruscamente.

"Sí, Maestro," Hermione respondió rápidamente.

Todavía se sentía completamente inestable, pero dobló cuidadosamente la capa que ahora se goteaba agua sobre su propia ropa. Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y le espetó secamente.

"Y haz algo para cenar. Me muero de hambre."

Hermione bajó la cabeza obedientemente. Draco no dijo nada más, sino que caminó hacia el baño, sin dejar de maldecir por lo bajo. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Riddle y sugirió, con dulce veneno en su voz.

"Deberías haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de Aparición. Ahora deja de hacer tanto ruido, estoy tratando de leer."

Draco no contestó nada, sino que entró en el cuarto de baño. Poco después, oyó correr el agua de la ducha. Hermione evitó mirar en dirección de Riddle mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, donde ella comenzó a preparar la cena.

Tiempo después, cuando Hermione revolvía un guiso de verduras que alegremente estaba hirviendo, Draco re-emergió del baño. Ella le echó un breve vistazo y descubrió que no se veía más como un húmedo hurón. Alborotando todavía su cabello húmedo, Draco caminó hacia ella y Hermione apartó rápidamente los ojos.

 _"¿Qué_ se supone que es eso?" Draco preguntó con disgusto mientras miraba el guiso que Hermione estaba cocinando.

"La cena, Maestro", afirmó lo obvio.

Draco arrugó la nariz. Hermione pensó que era un guiso perfectamente bueno, pero sabía cuan malcriado era Draco. Obviamente Riddle no era tan exigente a la hora de la comida, ya que había sido él, quien había abastecido las provisiones. Con cautela Hermione lo miró. Riddle seguía sentado en el sofá leyendo su libro. Ella se estremeció cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él.

†

Hermione trató de ignorar su estómago retumbando. No había guiso. Al final, Draco no pareció importarle demasiado y se lo había devorado. Ni él, ni Riddle habían pensado en dejarle algo a Hermione. En la Mansión Malfoy, nunca había sido un problema enorme. Aunque la comida era escasa, Hermione y Minky siempre conseguían robar lo suficiente en la cocina. Lamentablemente, Hermione no podía arriesgarse a ratear comida aquí. Era un riesgo demasiado alto encerrada en la tienda. Draco o, peor aún, Riddle podría darse cuenta de que algo faltaba.

La tienda se sumergió en la oscuridad y Hermione pudo oír la respiración suave de sus otros dos ocupantes. Ya odiaba la tienda. Ni siquiera había un lugar en el que dormir. Ni siquiera había la más pequeña cama ni mantas. En silencio, para no despertar a los demás, Hermione pasó a la cocina y fue de puntillas hasta la esquina a su derecha. Una pequeña alfombra yacía en el suelo. Cansadamente Hermione se dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Ella envolvió su fina capa negra con fuerza alrededor de sí misma, y se hizo un ovillo. Su estómago todavía retumbaba, el piso era insoportablemente frío, incluso con la alfombra, y le dolía el cuello, probablemente magullado.

 _Tal vez no debería descartar ese loco plan de escape de Minky,_ pensó Hermione secamente. _No podía ser peor._

Maldiciendo en silencio, sacó la pequeña enciclopedia de encantos del bolsillo de su túnica y la abrió. Por desgracia, la tienda estaba tan oscura, que no pudo descifrar una sola palabra. _¡Maldita sea!_

Hermione nunca pensó que llegaría el día, pero de alguna manera echaba de menos la Mansión Malfoy.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

 **DiZereon:** **Traducir resulta agotador cuando lo tomas como una carga, hace un tiempo traduje una historia de mas de 80 capitulo y cada de mas de 60 paginas, era agotador, y estaba estresada por tener la responsabilidad de terminarlo para no dejar a la gente colgada, termine la historia solo en unos meses despues (imaginate 30 paginas cada dia) . Acabe tan saturada que no he vuelto a traducir, asi que ahora voy a tomarmelo mas a la ligera, y en vez de tener que traducir un capitulo cada semana, voy dedicarle el tiempo que quiera, como si tardo un mes con cada capitulo, pero me encanta traducir y la experiencia de antes le quito todo el encanto.**


	4. Volver al Polvo

**Titulo: Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K.** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **4**

 **Volver al Polvo**

Hermione cayó en una terrible rutina los próximos días. Se levantaba temprano, que no era tan difícil ya que de todos modos, donde dormía acurrucada junto a la cocina, no era tan cómodo. Entonces Hermione encendía el fuego en la chimenea para elevar la temperatura en la tienda antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Una hora después de Hermione, se despertaba Riddle. Obviamente era un madrugador. Hermione se quedó cuidadosamente fuera de su camino. El recuerdo de sus manos alrededor de su cuello estaba todavía fresco en su memoria. Por suerte, Riddle nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en la tienda. Inmediatamente después del desayuno se iba. ¿A dónde? Hermione no lo sabía. Probablemente al bosque, a tratar de encontrar la tumba, de la cual había hablado esa mujer en Tirana. Siempre que Riddle regresaba a la tienda, no hablaba mucho. Comía en silencio mientras se sentaba junto a la chimenea, con la nariz pegada a ese libro.

Riddle era ciertamente intimidante, pero debido a su constante presencia, Draco, era el problema más grande para Hermione. Primero era horrible tenerlo alrededor, pero aquí, encerrado en la tienda, era francamente insoportable. A medida que pasaban los días el estado de ánimo de Draco bajó al punto de congelación, y Hermione fue la que tuvo que sufrirlo. Draco obviamente no estaba contento por el secretismo de Riddle. Probablemente pensó que algo emocionante sucedería durante este viaje y estaba muy decepcionado. Riddle lo excluía de sus planes y eso frustraba a Draco. Por supuesto desahogaba su mal humor con Hermione.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione reprimió un suspiro de cansancio mientras hacía las camas. Después le daría a la habitación de estar un rápido barrido, antes de tener la intención de limpiar el cuarto de baño. Con cuidado, extendió la manta sobre la cama de Draco y pegó los bordes debajo del colchón. Una vez hecho eso, fue a buscar la escoba y le lanzó una mirada discreta a Draco. Estaba sentado, con una expresión malhumorada en su rostro, frente a la chimenea hojeando una revista.

Hermione creía que era Bruja Semanal.

Mientras barría el piso, era muy consciente de la presencia de Draco. Tenía un profundo ceño en su rostro, y parecía que una nube de irritación estaba flotando a su alrededor. Cuan grotesco era, Hermione deseaba que Riddle regresara pronto. Al menos eso distraería a Draco un poco y no estaría sentado allí en el sofá como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar ... en su dirección.

N siquiera habían pasado diez minutos, cuando Draco tiró con rabia la revista sobre la mesa. Hermione se estremeció y apretó sus manos alrededor de la escoba. De repente Draco se levantó del sofá.

"¡Al diablo con esto!"

Maldiciendo en voz alta pisoteó hasta la cocina, donde procedió a tirar furiosamente de los armarios removiendo alrededor. Un cartón de huevos aterrizó en el suelo, haciendo un lío. A Draco no le importó, sino siguió buscando alrededor, cada vez más y más molesto, ya que, obviamente, no encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Finalmente se dio por vencido. Con una mueca de enojo en su rostro, Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y espetó:

"¡Tú!"

Ella rápidamente bajó la cabeza. "¿Si Maestro?"

"¿Dónde está el alcohol?"

"... Eh ..." murmuró débilmente Hermione. "L-lo siento, pero no creo que haya nada, Maestro."

Draco no respondió, la expresión en su rostro se volvió aún más oscura. Después de un momento, alcanzó a Hermione y bruscamente la agarró del brazo. Entonces tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta violentamente y empujó bruscamente a Hermione al exterior. El duro aire del invierno la desgarró cuando estuvo en el umbral, mirando a Draco. Él la miró y gruñó:

"Tráeme algo de beber. De preferencia Whisky de Fuego."

Con eso cerró la puerta en el rostro de Hermione, y ella se quedó fuera de la tienda, con el frío viento aullando a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la nieve que cubría el bosque frente a ella con disgusto.

 _Excelente…_

¿Cómo iba a encontrar algo de beber? Por un momento, Hermione consideró aparecerse de nuevo en Tirana. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, el edificio de la red Flu estaba custodiado por hechizos anti-aparición, y no podía aparecerse adecuadamente dentro del Tirana muggle. Que hasta ese momento, era todo lo que había visto de Albania, y aparecerse en algún lugar sin destino claro en la mente no funcionaba. No tenía más remedio que buscar algún tipo de ... _establecimiento_ a pie.

"Maldita sea," susurró Hermione enfadada.

Envolvió la capa con fuerza alrededor de ella y pisoteó a través de la nieve. Dejó el borde del bosque detrás de ella, y fue cuesta abajo. Esperando dar pronto con un camino.

Durante al menos una media hora, Hermione vagó sin rumbo fijo por el paisaje albanés cubierto de nieve. Se tuvo que detener cuando una empinada ladera de montaña le prohibió el paso. Desde aquí, tenía una perfecta vista del remoto terreno. Las extensiones de bosques y terrenos rocosos se alternaban con llanos nevados. Entonces vio una alteración en el paisaje. Ella entrecerró los ojos. Sí, si ladeaba un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, allí en el valle se veía una especie de calle.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de a cuantas millas estaba esa posible calle. Si tuviera que caminar, probablemente necesitaría un par de días. Como Hermione no quería volver con las manos vacías a Draco, sacó su varita roja. Esta vez su destino estaba claramente delante de ella. Así qué, Hermione cruzó los dedos y esperó que ningún muggle la viera llegar antes de girar en el sitio, dirigiéndose a un pequeño bosque cerca de la calle.

†

De hecho, había una calle. Malhumorada, Hermione caminó por el camino rural de dos carriles, que serpenteaba a través del paisaje, flanqueada por árboles y la ocasional casa granjera. Si Hermione tuviera suerte, daría con una especie de estación de gasolina y podría comprar algo de beber.

 _Aunque_ _,_ _era_ _domingo ..._

Hermione tiró de sus finas ropas apretándolas más alrededor de ella, temblando. Hacía frío y el suelo estaba mojado y embarrado. De vez en cuando un coche pasaba y ella tenía que estar atenta para no ser golpeada. Se dio cuenta con molestia que Draco ni siquiera le había dado dinero. Ni muggle ni mágico. ¿Esperaba que robara a alguien? Hermione se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que había venido. Por como habían pasado las cosas hasta ahora, lo más probable era, que _ella_ fuera la robada.

 _Buena suerte, ladrones,_ pensó Hermione con ironía.

Justo cuando pensaba en eso, una rojo, y viejo Dacia Liberta* se detuvo a su lado. Un hombre bajó la ventanilla del coche y la examinó. Era de mediana edad, un poco en el lado rechoncho y con un gran bigote encima de su labio superior. Su mirada vagó lentamente sobre las túnicas negras de Hermione y su vestido fino. Él frunció el ceño mientras notaba su aspecto.

"¿A keni nevojë për ndihmë?" preguntó el hombre, sonando preocupado.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo, sin entender ni una palabra. Cuando ella no respondió nada, él dijo con preocupación.

"¿Mund të më kuptoni?"

Continuó observándola y Hermione se sintió incómoda bajo su mirada.

"¿Çfarë ka, goca?" otra voz femenina, llegó desde el coche.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y le respondió: "Nuk e di."

Con eso la puerta de pasajero se abrió. Una pequeña y regordeta mujer bajó del coche. Su pelo ligeramente gris, estaba en un moño desordenado y su rostro parecía bastante amable con líneas risueñas alrededor de sus ojos. Aunque en ese momento, la preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro mientras notaba la apariencia de Hermione. La mujer envolvió un brazo reconfortante alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de Hermione.

"¿A jeni mirë, e dashur?" preguntó con dulzura.

El toque suave de la mujer, hizo que el corazón de Hermione se contrajera dolorosamente con extraña emoción. Cuando no respondió nada, la mujer se volvió y le dijo algo al hombre en el coche. Él también se levantó y se acercó a Hermione.

"¿Çfarë të ndodhi?" empujó un paquete de galletas en su mano. "Ju dukeni ë uritur."

Hermione parpadeó.

"Ne nuk mund ta lëjmë këtu", la mujer le dijo al hombre preocupado. "Ajo është në gjendje të vështirë."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza gravemente. Hermione todavía no entendía ni una palabra. Cuando la mujer empezó a tirar de ella hacia el coche, Hermione simplemente entró en pánico. ¿Qué querían de ella? No podía quedarse, Draco esperaba su vuelta. Con eso, Hermione, se liberó del suave agarre de la mujer y corrió lejos. La mujer gritó algo.

"¡Prisni! ¡Ne vetëm duan të ndihmojnë!"

Hermione nunca se detuvo. Su corazón estaba tronando en su pecho. Rápidamente se metió detrás de un árbol antes de atreverse a aparecerse. Sólo había un lugar en el que podría aparecerse, por lo que no se hizo esperar, y Hermione estuvo de pie en la entrada de la tienda, con la respiración rápida. Todavía tenía ese paquete de galletas en sus manos y el tacto amable de la mujer persistía en su piel. Desconocida dulzura. Hizo que su pecho se contrajera dolorosamente. Con el pulso todavía acelerado, Hermione contempló la entrada de la tienda. ¡No había podido cumplir su tarea! Temerosamente Hermione abrió la entrada. En el momento en que ella entró en la tienda, Draco se volvió hacia ella.

 _"¿Dónde_ diablos has estado?"

"Yo- yo-" Hermione murmuró mientras miraba su rostro iracundo.

Furia brillaba en sus ojos, la mirada de Draco vagó sobre ella. Cuando no encontró la botella que esperaba, un gruñido se escapó de él. Violentamente arrancó el paquete de galletas de Hermione. Draco miró las galletas, entonces airadamente las tiró al suelo.

"Así que esto," Draco hizo un gesto hacia el paquete de galletas con disgusto escrito por todo su rostro. "¿es todo lo que lograste encontrar? ¿Un poco de espantosa comida _muggle_?"

Hermione se encogió ante él. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y no se atrevía a alzar la vista.

"Yo-lo siento, Ma-"

No fue capaz de terminar, cuando la mano de Draco chocó contra su rostro dejando un dolor punzante en su mejilla.

"¡Te pedí que buscaras algo de beber!" ella se estremeció cuando le gritó furiosamente.

"Por favor, Maestro," susurró Hermione con voz temblorosa. "No pude encontrar nada. Realmente lo intenté."

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon en furiosas rendijas mientras vagaban sobre ella. Hermione quería dar un paso atrás alejándose de él, pero ella sabía muy bien que sólo empeoraría su situación.

"No puedo creer que realmente te atrevieras a volver con las manos vacías", dijo Draco entre dientes.

Le dio una patada al paquete de galletas, lo que hizo a Hermione encogerse de miedo.

"¡Te di una orden, Penny!" Draco gruñó, su voz temblando de furia. "¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?"

Hermione tembló por todas partes cuando lo miró a la cara. Se retorció por su ira.

"Yo nunca ... Nunca lo desobedecería", se apresuró a tartamudear. "Por favor, lo siento. Lo intenté lo me"

De nuevo Hermione fue interrumpida. Esta vez, sin embargo, la mano de Draco se cerró en un puño, y chocó contra su rostro. Ella gritó de dolor cuando fue tirada al suelo. Con el sabor metálico en su boca, Hermione sintió correr la sangre por la comisura de la boca. Toda su mandíbula dolía horriblemente y tuvo que reprimir sus sollozos.

"¡Perezosa sangre sucia!" escupió Draco a su figura desmoronada.

Le dio una patada en la cara, forzando que un sordo gemido escapara de ella. Luego simplemente se alejó. Hermione esperó unos segundos antes de atreverse a sentarse. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y aún sentía la sangre corriendo por su boca. Levantando una mano temblorosa, se limpió la sangre. Con cautela como para no llamar la atención sobre ella, escaneó la habitación. Draco se había dejado caer en el sofá y con rabia hojeaba la revista. Hermione trató de levantarse lentamente del suelo. Su costado dolía un poco, donde la había pateado y su mandíbula palpitaba dolorosamente, pero no era tan malo. Hermione se limpió el último resto de sangre en su rostro, luego se acercó cojeando a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar la cena.

†

Ridlle levantó su varita y la blandió. Brillantes runas azuladas aparecieron, flotando en el aire. Otra onda y las runas se fueron volando. Los fríos ojos de Riddle las siguieron hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles. Una siniestra sonrisa se estiró en sus labios mientras sentía las runas fuertemente tarareando. Sí, el último lugar de descanso de Helena estaba cerca. Riddle podía sentir la reverberante magia de Ravenclaw en sus runas.

Él giró su varita y la magia rúnica se rompió. Levantando la cabeza, Riddle miró al cielo. El débil sol de invierno ya desaparecía detrás de las copas de los árboles. En esta época del año la noche caía temprano. Riddle maldijo entre dientes. Tendría que continuar su búsqueda mañana. Las salas de Ravenclaw estarían reforzadas por la presencia de la luna, como todas las salas destinadas a ocultar o proteger. Se fortalecían hasta alcanzar su altura en la hora mágica.

 _Una lástima,_ pensó Riddle mientras dejaba que sus ojos se perdieran sobre las cercanías. Casi podía oler la antigua magia en el aire y le picaba romperla. Ahora que había reducido su ubicación, encontraría la tumba en los próximos días.

Una risita oscura escapó de Riddle. Agarró fuertemente su varita y se arremolinó en el acto. Pocos segundos después de la oscura presión de la aparición se encontró de pie justo en frente de la tienda. Cálida luz entraba a raudales de la entrada, cayendo suavemente sobre la nieve. Riddle se estremeció ligeramente, justo ahora se daba cuenta del frío que hacía. Se acercó a la entrada y pisoteó sus pies, liberando sus botas del hielo y la nieve, antes de entrar en la tienda. Una calidez calmante lo golpeó, casi haciéndole suspirar con alivio. Encogió su cálida capa de invierno de sus hombros, sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas alrededor de todas las posibles protecciones que Ravenclaw habría podido utilizar.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar su capa sobre el gancho para la ropa, la sangre sucia apareció a su lado y cogió la capa por él. Riddle se burló con disgusto hacia la criatura. Todavía no se acostumbraba a tener a una sangre sucia alrededor y, francamente, la chica le molestaba mucho. Después de que ella pusiera cuidadosamente la capa en su sitio, la sangre sucia le lanzó una mirada asustada. Al ver el ceño fruncido en su rostro, ella rápidamente se alejó.

 _Mucho mejor,_ pensó Riddle irritado y dio un paso más hacia la habitación. Sus fríos ojos se posaron en Draco. Él estaba recostado en el sofá, hojeando una revista, pero ahora alzó la vista.

"Tom, volviste tarde. ¿Dónde has estado?"

Riddle entrecerró los ojos al oír el tono desafiante en su voz. A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba la presencia de la sangre sucia, Draco era mucho peor con su constante fastidio y curiosidad.

"No creo que eso sea de tu preocupación", dijo Riddle, con la amenaza apenas disimulada.

Desafío ardió en los ojos de Draco, pero luego pareció recordar con quien estaba hablando y accedió.

"Claro que no."

Riddle se burló de él. Se arrepentía de haberse llevado a Draco. Si no hubiera sido por la oferta de pagar por todo de Draco, Riddle nunca lo habría considerado. Lamentablemente, la utilización del flu para viajes internacionales era ridículamente cara. Una ola de ira golpeó a Riddle, cuando recordó lastimosamente la pequeña cantidad de oro que se encontraba en su cámara acorazada en Gringotts. Era un absoluto escándalo que él, el _heredero de Slytherin,_ tuviera que aceptar la caridad de un Malfoy.

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con molestia, Riddle caminó hacia la cocina, donde la sangre sucia estaba ocupada haciendo la cena. Una cruel sonrisa cruel torció los labios de Riddle, cuando ella temerosamente rehuyó de él.

 _Inútil criatura._

Pudo verla temblando ligeramente cuando estuvo delante de él, con la cabeza inclinada. La mano de Riddle tembló, con la tentación de sacar su varita y darle a la sangre sucia una verdadera razón para temblar. Se abstuvo, sin embargo. Todavía sintiéndose helado por el frío exterior, Riddle le ordenó bruscamente

"Haz algo de té."

Inmediatamente la sangre sucia se inclinó y le susurró: "De inmediato, Maestro Riddle."

Ella se dio la vuelta, y rápidamente revolvió por el armario, encontrando una caja con las hojas de té. Riddle perezosamente se apoyó en el mostrador y miró distraídamente como la sangre sucia agitaba su varita de brillante color rojo para conseguir que el agua hirviera. Tuvo que repetir el hechizo un par de veces hasta que realmente funcionó. Riddle se burló con desdén. Esa estúpida sangre sucia ni siquiera era capaz de realizar el más simple de los hechizos. La repugnancia se apoderó de él, cuando observó a la sangre sucia poner las hojas de té en una olla, con las manos temblando. ¿Realmente algo _como_ ella se había atrevido a tocar el libro de los Fundadores? Ese libro era mucho más valioso que su miserable vida. Riddle negó con la cabeza al recordar su declaración de ser capaz de leer. Él lo dudaba. Ella probablemente podría deletrear su propio nombre y eso era todo.

 _Estúpidamente sólo se quedó viendo los dibujos del libro,_ pensó Riddle burlonamente y una sonrisa oscura curvó sus labios.

"Su té, Maestro Riddle."

Riddle miró a la sangre sucia que le ofrecía una taza en un platillo. Ahora que ella estaba parada frente a él, con indiferencia observó que había un moretón oscuro en su mandíbula. Aceptó la taza antes de caminar hacia la sala de estar, no dándole a la sangre sucia más pensamiento.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Fue la tarde del día siguiente, cuando finalmente Draco perdió la paciencia. Hermione había visto las señales, y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Se quedó un poco lejos de la zona de estar, y en silencio observó a los dos magos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?" preguntó Draco mientras examinaba a Riddle.

Hermione pudo oír el tono exigente en su voz, aunque Draco trató de ocultarlo. Riddle se encogió de hombros con desdén.

"Unos pocos días."

"¿Unos pocos días?" Draco repitió, pareciendo lejos de conforme.

Riddle acababa de regresar de una de sus misteriosas excursiones. Aun así, no le había dicho a Draco, ni una sola cosa sobre el propósito de este viaje. Durante todo el día, Hermione había observado como la ira de Draco se acumulaba. Ahora no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

"¿Tienes la intención de dejarme en la oscuridad sobre por qué, exactamente estamos aquí?" Draco acusó mordazmente.

Riddle observó la ira del otro chico con interés, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Luego dijo con calma.

"Sí."

Draco se enfadó ante la respuesta. Hermione pudo ver el comienzo de una rabieta. Estaba sorprendida de que Draco todavía pudiera contenerse, pero por otra parte él siempre parecía tener miedo de Riddle. Bueno, no podía culparlo por eso, Hermione decidió, mientras veía la vil diversión destellando en los ojos azules de Riddle.

"¿Y esperas que yo haga qué?" Draco dijo con los dientes apretados con rabia. "¿Qué me siente aquí y gire mis pulgares?"

Riddle dejó el libro a su lado, en el sofá antes de recostarse perezosamente. La sonrisa viciosa nunca lo abandonó, cuando dijo, con duro desprecio oculto debajo de la seda.

"Si se me permites sugerir, podrías repasar Transfiguraciones. Recuerdo a McGonagall siendo bastante ... _molesta con_ tu rendimiento durante la última clase."

Hermione casi pudo ver la ira irradiando de Draco. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí fuera en el bosque todo el día?"

Riddle se sentó allí, claramente divertido por la pérdida de temperamento del otro chico y respondió con indiferencia.

"Demasiado arrogante de tu parte, pensar que confiaría en ti, ¿no?"

El rostro de Draco se torció en una mueca, y dijo entre dientes mordazmente, "¿Así que me arrastraste hasta el medio de la nada, para nada?"

"No," respondió Riddle, su voz controlada era un completo contraste con la de Draco. "Yo no te _arrastré_ a cualquier lugar. Me seguiste como un cachorro perdido."

La sonrisa en la boca de Riddle, se ensanchó en una sonrisa burlona. El genio de Draco voló por la ventana, se levantó de la butaca.

"¿Sabes qué?" tronó. "¡Me voy!"

"Por supuesto hazlo," dijo Riddle arrastrando las palabras con altanería. "Yo ciertamente no te detendría."

El rubio resopló airadamente, mientras diversión maliciosa ardía en los ojos de Riddle.

"No es que no tenga nada mejor que hacer," susurró Draco, claramente luchando para impedirse gritar y rabiarle a Riddle. "No tengo que perder mi tiempo aquí."

"... _Perder mi tiempo_ _contigo_ _.'_ Flotaba en el aire y, finalmente, la perversa diversión cayó de Riddle. Una peligrosa, y oscura expresión se hizo cargo. De repente, parecía que su mirada helaba.

"Sabes, Malfoy." la voz aterciopelada de Riddle, ahora era mortalmente fría. "Ya tengo casi decidido maldecirte."

La oculta crueldad en la voz suave de Riddle, mandó escalofríos como dardos por la espalda de Hermione. Draco se puso rígido. Los ojos de Riddle brillaban diabólicamente, mientras examinaba al otro chico. Luego abrió su boca y susurró, dulce veneno goteando de sus palabras.

"La semana pasada encontré este nuevo hechizo y simplemente me he estado _muriendo_ por probarlo."

Draco palideció, todos los signos de ira habían sido reemplazados por el miedo. Una hambre aterradora deformó las características de Riddle, mientras miraba al rubio. Parecía un depredador, contemplando cómo tratar mejor el golpe mortal.

"Este hechizo se aferra a la piel de la víctima" la voz de Riddle era asquerosamente dulce. "…y luego se derrite desde el cuerpo. Concepto interesante, ¿no te parece?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, temor envolviéndose alrededor de él sin piedad, y farfulló frenéticamente.

"S- sí ... interesante. Hm ..." dio un paso nervioso lejos de Riddle. "Ya sabes, en realidad ... como mañana es Navidad, necesito volver a casa de todos modos ... ya sabes, la cena que mis padres hacen ... no puedo perderme eso."

Draco ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con Riddle mientras continuaba.

"Si no te importa ... te dejaré en paz entonces. No quiero molestarte más."

Los ojos de Riddle brillaron con perversa diversión cuando oyó el temeroso tartamudeo del otro chico.

"Eso lo apreciaría", dijo sonriendo, su voz suave chocaba con la oscura amenaza en sus helados, ojos azules.

Con eso, volvió a su libro, y no le prestó más atención a Draco. Hermione vio al rubio soltar una bocanada de aire. Le temblaban las manos, mientras se acercaba a su cama. A toda prisa, tiró su ropa del armario y las metió en su bolsa. No necesitó más de cinco minutos, y subió la cremallera de su bolsa. Con una última mirada temerosa a Riddle, Draco rápidamente se acercó a la chimenea, lanzó un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigió a las llamas verdes.

"Rruga e Magjisë, Tirana," susurró Draco, y desapareció de la tienda.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, y contempló con los ojos muy abiertos como las llamas verdes lentamente se volvían naranjas.

Draco la había dejado aquí. Con Riddle.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras miraba al mago. Él estaba sentado ahí, en el sofá, con el libro en su regazo, y se veía como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué _estaba_ _mal_ con ese tipo? Un segundo repartía amenazas de muerte, y al siguiente parecía _completamente_ _inocente_. Hermione lamentó que Draco no la hubiera tomado con él. Por mucho que detestaba al rubio, por lo menos él no estaba loco. Hermione caminó arrastrándose nerviosamente a la vez que miraba a Riddle. Él la asustaba y ella no quería quedarse a solas con él.

Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo Riddle leyó su libro. Parecieron horas. Durante ese tiempo, miserablemente se preguntó, qué iba a pasar con ella ahora. Uno de los escenarios que se le ocurrieron, incluía a Riddle usando esa maldición de fusión piel, antes de que insensiblemente arrojara su cuerpo agonizante al bosque donde se pudriría. Sin duda, no era el peor escenario que se le podría ocurrir.

Así pues, finalmente, Riddle cerró su libro y se levantó del sofá, Hermione se estremeció de miedo. Al ver el movimiento, sus acerados ojos azules cayeron sobre ella. Al instante, un peligroso ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Riddle.

"Todavía estás aquí", comentó con frialdad.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza, y susurró tímidamente: "Sí, Maestro Riddle."

"¿No quisiste acompañar a Draco?"

"Yo ... yo creo que el Maestro me olvidó aquí", le dijo con franqueza.

Su explicación fue recibida por una risita burlona. "Él te dejó, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Maestro Riddle."

Hermione lo miró. Riddle no parecía demasiado encantado con este giro de los acontecimientos. Un sentimiento completamente mutuo.

"Bueno," Riddle suspiró. "Parece que tendrás que quedarte conmigo entonces."

 _Oh, que alegría._

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione se puso de pie frente a la cocina, con una espátula en la mano y en la otra, su varita roja, mientras freía salchichas para el desayuno. Probablemente, por enésima vez, en los últimos cinco minutos, renovó el encanto calentador. Hermione agitó furiosamente su varita roja, interiormente maldiciendo su insuficiencia. Incluso el más simple de los hechizos era difícil canalizar a través de la reacia varita. Cuidadosamente, Hermione giró las salchichas con la espátula, sin atreverse a utilizar dos hechizos al mismo tiempo.

 _La inútil varita podría explotar._

Hermione suspiró suavemente. Aunque, en realidad, no debería quejarse. Sorprendentemente, vivir con Riddle no era tan infernal como había pensado previamente. Era cierto que todavía la trataba como si fuera una alimaña, y estaba terriblemente asustada de él, pero al menos Riddle desaparecía la mayor parte del día. Como Draco ya no estaba allí, por esas horas, Hermione tenía la tienda para ella sola. Ayer incluso, había tenido la osadía de entrar en el cuarto de baño, y tomar una larga ducha caliente. Muy diferente de su habitual lavado rápido sobre el lavabo. Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó sobre el rostro de Hermione, e inconscientemente se pasó una mano por el pelo suave. Con Draco lejos, la carga de trabajo de Hermione, era casi inexistente. No tenía nada más que hacer, además de cocinar y limpiar de vez en cuando. El resto del tiempo lo tenía a su propia disposición.

Le había tomado sólo dos días a Hermione estar loca de aburrimiento.

Arrugando la nariz, colocó las salchichas fritas en un plato y las puso sobre la mesa antes de buscar una taza de té. Su pequeña enciclopedia de encantos no fue de ninguna ayuda contra su aburrimiento. Ella se sabía el libro de memoria. Hermione estuvo muy tentada a intentar leer el libro de Riddle de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de que él hubiera urdido protecciones sobre el.

La puerta del baño se abrió, y Hermione se tensó ligeramente cuando Riddle apareció. Su espeso cabello negro estaba ligeramente húmedo, algunos mechones sueltos caían suavemente sobre sus ojos. Como de costumbre, parecía bastante elegante, vestido con pantalones vaqueros y un jersey azul oscuro. Hermione apartó la mirada de él, y se apresuró a colocar un plato con huevos fritos en la mesa, antes de dar un paso atrás. Riddle parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Hermione se estremeció ligeramente al pasar a su lado. Una ola de su olor la golpeó. Olía muy agradable. Era una mezcla de gel de ducha y colonia, discreta, pero sin embargo, claramente masculina.

"Tráeme un poco de agua," Riddle ordenó severamente.

Sin embargo, aunque se veía guapo, cuando abría la boca la imagen se destruida rápidamente. _Como con todos los magos,_ pensó Hermione, se apresuró a buscar un vaso de agua, y lo colocó frente a él, en la mesa. Mientras Riddle comía, se preguntó qué iba hacer por el resto de la jornada. Sólo ahora, realmente apreciaba la suerte en poder colarse en la biblioteca de los Malfoy.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, mientras observaba a Riddle. Sin embargo aunque era triste, en este momento, él era su única fuente de distracción. Hermione se preguntó que hacia el mago cuando salía de la tienda. A veces se iba por horas. ¿Todavía estaba tratando de encontrar la tumba de la misteriosa Helena? Si es así, ¿por qué quería ver la tumba? ¿Era alguien que Riddle conocía? ¿Un miembro de su familia? Pero entonces ¿por qué estaba enterrada en medio de ninguna parte en el bosque?

La familiar curiosidad se acumuló en Hermione. Era la misma sensación que sentía cada vez que abría un nuevo libro. La curiosidad no la abandonaría hasta que hubiera terminado el libro y resuelto todos los misterios.

Hermione observó como Riddle se levantó de su sitio, y fue a buscar su cálida capa de invierno. Ella aún seguía mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras él, sin decir una palabra, abría la puerta y salía de la tienda. La dañina curiosidad subió en Hermione, alcanzando su pico, un gruñido frustrado la abandonó.

 _¿_ _Qué_ _estaría_ haciendo allí?

No era la primera vez, que la curiosidad ganó sobre el instinto de autoconservación. Hermione sabía que era una idea estúpida, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella envolvió su fina capa negra con fuerza alrededor de ella, y salió de la tienda. Por una vez, el sol de invierno no estaba oculto detrás de las nubes grises y brillaba sobre ella. Riddle ya se había ido, pero Hermione sonrió ante la pista que había dejado sobre la nieve.

Siguió las huellas unos pocos metros, hasta que abruptamente terminó. Obviamente, Riddle se había aparecido. Sin embargo, eso no la detendría. Hermione sacó su varita roja. Claro, era poco más que un palo de madera, pero podía utilizarlo para aparecerse. Incluso más, siempre le permitía ser capaz de aparecerse al lado de su Maestro. Es cierto que Draco no estaba alrededor, pero si Hermione lo intentaba lo suficiente, sería capaz de detectar a otros magos, o brujas a su alrededor. Así qué, mientras se concentraba, pudo sentir una fuente débil de magia. Hermione sonrió. _Tenía_ que ser Riddle.

Impulsada por su curiosidad, Hermione se arremolinó en el acto. Volvió a aparecer en medio de la espesura del bosque. Deliberadamente, se había aparecido en un punto, un poco lejos de Riddle. Ella no necesitaba que la viera. Con cautela, comenzó a vagar por el bosque buscando a Riddle. Tenía que estar por aquí.

Hermione simplemente se movió sigilosamente alrededor a un árbol especialmente grueso, cuando de repente una áspera mano se cerró alrededor de su hombro. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando giró violentamente y se estrelló contra el árbol. Su sangre se heló de miedo, cuando se encontró alzando la vista, mirando a un par de duros ojos azules. La mirada penetrante de Riddle la cortó, la ira retorciéndose en su rostro. Abrió la boca y silbó oscuramente.

"¿Me estás siguiendo?"

"... Eh ..." Hermione murmuró con miedo. "…¿no?"

Ella se encogió ante su propia evidente mentira. Como era de esperar, la expresión de Riddle se tornó aún más oscura. Hermione se mordió el labio y lo miró. El brillo de ira en sus ojos se convirtió ya, en una tormenta rabiosa de fuego. Pudo ver cómo apretó los dientes, mientras la miraba. Rápidamente, Hermione se alejó de él, su corazón tronando en su pecho. Esto era realmente malo. Ella levantó la vista hacia Riddle con los ojos ensanchados por el miedo, esperando totalmente que la maldijera. Su mano ya, vagaba al bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Nota de Winterblume**

Hola queridos lectores. Finalmente terminé el siguiente capítulo. Luché un poco con él. Y no estoy muy satisfecha con la forma en que resultó. Pero bueno, de alguna manera tenía que construir la trama, ¿eh? El siguiente capítulo tendrá mucha más acción y más escenas entre Riddle / Hermione.

 **Dacia Liberta* Un coche (yo no lo sabía)**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto, de verdad, lo unico que queria hacer era subir capítulo, sobre todo porque hace tiempo termine de traducir el capitulo 4, de hecho he acabado de traducir tambien el capítulo 5 y ya voy por el 6, pero estaba esperando a que lo corrigieran, pero aunque esta sin corregir no podia tardar tanto en postearlo, espero que se entienda, cuando este corregido lo editaré.**


	5. Ningún Caballero Prudente

**Titulo: Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K.** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **5**

 **Ningún Caballero Prudente**

 _"¿Me estás siguiendo?"_

 _"... Eh ..." Hermione murmuró con miedo._ _"…¿no?"_

.

†

Hermione estaba cabizbaja. No se atrevía a mirar a Riddle. Sus ojos estaban pegados a su mano, que estaba a punto de sacar su varita. Con miedo, se presionó contra el árbol detrás de ella, mientras que la amenaza de Riddle, de utilizar la maldición de fundir la piel, volaba a través de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, antes de que Riddle sacara su varita, vaciló. Con cautela, los ojos de Hermione revolotearon hacia él. No se encontró con el furioso gruñido que allí esperaba. Sus duros ojos azules dejaron de mirarla, y Riddle se quedó observando algo detrás de ella. Una extraña emoción se apoderó de sus características.

"Ven conmigo," ordenó Riddle bruscamente.

Con brusquedad, tiró de ella hacia un viejo roble. Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión. Riddle no dijo ni una palabra, mientras permanecían frente al árbol. Duro triunfo se reflejó en sus profundos ojos azules cuando vio el árbol. Hermione estaba profundamente desconcertada por su comportamiento. Había esperado que Riddle la maldijera, o por lo menos, que la golpeara por la audacia de haberlo seguido. Cada vez más confusa, su mirada se desplazó al árbol. El protuberante tronco del roble era increíblemente enorme, probablemente tenía siglos de antigüedad. La corteza se había caído en ciertos lugares, lo que indicaba que la madera debajo no era saludable. Grandes ramas, sin hojas se disparaban hacia el cielo, obstinadamente tratando de mantener con vida lo que quedaba del roble. El impresionante árbol, sin duda, había alcanzado el declive de su vida, pero aún así, permanecía de pie orgulloso, empequeñeciendo a los otros árboles alrededor. La parte realmente interesante, sin embargo, era la magia que saturaba el aire alrededor del árbol.

Riddle sacó su varita y con gracia la blandió, tratando de manipular la magia del árbol. Como respuesta, la magia se movió agitadamente alrededor, en absoluto contenta en ser molestada así. Hermione de pronto olvidó quien era Riddle, y preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una protección?"

Riddle continuó agitando la varita mientras susurraba distraídamente, "Más como una maldición ... muy fuerte. Pero eso era de esperar ..."

Hermione alzó las cejas con sorpresa. No esperaba que le respondiera. Riddle lanzó un suspiro de frustración al aire, y dejó que su varita se calmara. Por un momento contempló al árbol en frente a él. Luego con determinación acuchilló la varita a través del aire. De repente una azulada pared translúcida apareció. Como si fuera una cúpula que se extendía sobre el enorme roble, envolviéndolo protectoramente.

Emoción brotó de Hermione cuando se vio enfrentada a magia tan impresionante. Tentativamente alzó la mano y apretó la palma contra la pared azulada. Una frialdad hormigueó desagradablemente bajo su palma, pareciendo drenar el calor y la magia de ella.

"Absorbe la energía," Hermione reflexionó pensativamente.

Riddle estaba aparentemente atrapado en su propio proceso de pensamiento. Tal vez fue esa la razón, por la que no la agarró con Hermione, por su comentario atrevido. Sus ojos helados brillaban extrañamente, mientras vagaban sobre el reto que tenía en frente de él. En un movimiento fluido, levantó la varita. Con eso, su magia comenzó a crujir con fuerza alrededor. Hermione tragó saliva con nerviosismo al sentir su poderosa magia hormigueando por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente Riddle, movió su varita sobre la barrera mágica. Al principio no sucedió nada visible, pero entonces la barrera se desvaneció cuando la varita de Riddle la tocó. De pronto apareció un agujero. Cuando Hermione miró a través de esa abertura se sorprendió. Mientras que el invierno tenía un gran efecto sobre el bosque a su alrededor, dentro de la barrera, la temporada de frío no tenía poder alguno. El suelo del bosque estaba libre de nieve. Aquí y allá crecían anémonas, rociando la tierra de un verde vivo.

Riddle no se detuvo para admirar el imposible cambio de estación, con decisión dio un paso a través del agujero de la protección. Hermione rápidamente decidió seguirlo. En el momento en que atravesó la sala, fue recibida por calor. Nada quedaba de la frialdad del invierno, en lugar de eso, un completo sol brilló hacia ella. Los pájaros gorjeaban alegremente. Cuando Hermione se volvió, vislumbró un atisbo de nieve, antes de que el agujero de la barrera se de resellara. De pronto se vio rodeada por un bosque primaveral. Las copas de los árboles ya no estaban sin hojas, sino que las tenían verdes y llenas de vida.

Impresionada por el pedazo de magia, Hermione se volvió hacia Riddle. Él había avanzado hacia el viejo roble, y lo examinaba con interés. Aunque el árbol ya no era tan viejo, notó Hermione con asombro. Su tronco era considerablemente más delgado, el roble estaba a punto de reventar de fuerza. La corteza estaba sana e impertérrita, las ramas eran gruesas y llenas de hojas.

Curiosa, Hermione se acercó un poco más a Riddle. Él estaba paralizado por el roble. Decidió no estirar su suerte, y no abordarlo de nuevo. Los ojos de Hermione abandonaron el imponente roble y contemplaron un ataúd de piedra, al pie del árbol. El mármol blanco brillaba bajo el sol. En la tapadera del ataúd yacía una escultura maravillosamente hecha a mano, de una mujer joven. Los finos rasgos de la mujer estaban tallados con maestría en el mármol blanco. Sus ojos se cerraron, y realmente parecía estar viva, como si acabara de caer en un ligero sueño. En una pequeña losa a los pies de la mujer, había una inscripción.

"'Ignosce me filiola'," Hermione leyó en voz baja, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. "Perdóname, querida hija."

Los helados ojos azules de Riddle soltaron el roble. Una leve sorpresa permaneció en su mirada cuando vagó a Hermione. Rápidamente ella bajó los ojos, el miedo brotó, mientras se reprendía a sí misma por haber hablado en voz alta. Lo que sea que causó que la atención de Riddle se hubiera desviado hacia ella, no lo abordó. Hermione respiró con alivio cuando desvió la vista. Los dedos de Riddle suavemente rozaron la inscripción en la losa.

"Perdóname, efectivamente," se burló con desdén.

Con eso, se volvió de la tumba, y enfrentó al roble. Él levantó su varita y la blandió con gracia, mientras murmuraba un conjuro en voz baja. Hermione no pudo distinguir sus palabras, pero sintió la magia aumentar. Cuando la magia oscura de Riddle se envolvió alrededor del roble, algo comenzó a cambiar de aquí para allá entre el viejo y gran árbol con nieve en sus ramas, y el joven y sano roble.

A Riddle le tomó un tiempo, pero luego la magia del árbol cedió al ataque. Hubo un fuerte crujido, y el árbol entero brilló con luz brillante. La luz se desplazó por las ramas, y se concentró en una bola en el tronco. Riddle preparó su varita sobre ese lugar. Lentamente, muy lentamente, la luz fue sin rumbo hacia la punta de la varita. Hermione jadeó suavemente, cuando vio algo flotando dentro de esa bola de luz. Riddle lo alcanzó. La luz se apagó y Riddle se quedó allí, sosteniendo una hermosa diadema de plata en la mano. Unas claras gemas azules brillaron serenamente a la luz del sol. Riddle se quedó mirando las joyas, con desenfrenado triunfo cruzando su rostro.

Hermione vio que algo se movió por la esquina de sus ojos. Apartó la mirada de Riddle, cayendo sobre el ataúd de piedra. Un jadeo suave se le escapó. La estatua en el ataúd se contrajo ligeramente, a medida que la vida despertaba dentro de ella. Poco a poco la mujer de piedra se sentó. Su hermoso rostro brillando al sol. Entonces, abrió los ojos. Hermione soltó un agudo jadeo. Las mismas gemas azules que decoraban la diadema, adornaban los ojos de la estatua y brillaron siniestramente.

Rápidamente, la mirada de Hermione voló de regreso a Riddle. Quien aún no había notado los movimientos de la estatua, extasiado como estaba con la diadema. La mujer de piedra no estaba tan inconsciente. Sus misteriosos ojos azules estaban fijos en Riddle. La tranquila expresión abandonó su rostro y se transformó en furia, mientras miraba la diadema en las manos de Riddle. Entonces ella levantó la mano, su dedo índice apuntando la espalda de Riddle.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué encantamiento había echado la estatua animada, pero ciertamente, no podía ser nada bueno. Sin pensarlo más, entró en acción y corrió hacia Riddle. Ella saltó a su lado, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, y lo empujó hacia abajo. Riddle jadeó cuando impactó contra el suelo del bosque.

 _"¿Qué_ demonios?" gruñó airadamente, mirándola. "¿Estás lo-"

No pudo terminar, ya que de repente un rayo de magia corrió peligrosamente sobre sus cabezas. Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron con sorpresa. Se tensó cuando vio a la mujer de piedra. Ella se había deslizado desde el ataúd y ahora estaba allí, con ira retorciendo su hermoso rostro.

"Maldita sea," silbó Riddle.

Se puso de pie, empujando a Hermione bruscamente, y guardó la diadema de plata en el bolsillo de su capa. Su varita ya señalaba a la estatua. Hermione se arrastró lejos, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho. El aire estaba lleno de magia y apenas podía respirar.

Obviamente, la mujer de piedra no era tímida. Su mano se torció pareciendo a una garra, y de repente las llamas estallaron a la vida. Las llamas azules lamían con avidez los dedos de mármol blanco. La sed de destrucción ardía en los ojos misteriosos de la estatua, mientras levantaba su mano, su dedo índice apuntando a Riddle. Siseando amarga venganza, las llamas azules se lanzaron en el aire.

Riddle rápidamente blandió su varita y levantó un escudo plateado. Las llamas se estrellaron contra el escudo, con ganas de incinerar a Riddle. Se vio obligado a tropezar un paso atrás, su escudo vaciló bajo el despiadado ataque. Riddle agitó su varita en un complicado patrón. Las llamas azules rugieron en protesta, cuando su escudo lentamente las succionó y asfixió. Rápidamente, Riddle se apartó de las moribundas llamas, y agitó su varita hacia la barrera de protección por la que habían entrado. Esta vez, sin embargo, su esfuerzo no tuvo éxito. La barrera se había cerrado herméticamente y no cedió por segunda vez.

Sin piedad, la estatua de mármol levantó el brazo de nuevo. Esta vez su dedo índice y dedo medio se extendieron hacia el cielo. Un haz de color rojo brillante salió de las yemas de sus dedos. Con un movimiento brusco, la mujer de piedra bajó el brazo. La luz roja siguió su movimiento. Cayó como una hoja afilada sobre Riddle, quien rápidamente levantó otro escudo. El eje rojo de luz fue detenido por su poderosa defensa. Aún así, la mujer de piedra siguió adelante. Hermione vio que los ojos de Riddle se ensanchaban ligeramente, a medida que la luz roja penetraba su escudo. En el último segundo, Riddle se lanzó fuera del camino. Aún así, el haz de luz roja cortó su brazo izquierdo, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo del bosque.

Sangre roja oscura goteaba de su mano, mientras Riddle se quedaba mirando la estatua, sus ojos brillaban de rabia. Con un gruñido en su rostro, atacó. La varita de Riddle era un borrón mientras la blandía, enviando maldición tras maldición a su oponente. Su magia oscura se había desatado por la furia, que irrumpía en torno a él, y fácilmente formaba los hechizos más complejos. La mujer de piedra se vio obligada a dar un paso atrás bajo el asalto. Hermione nunca había visto a alguien luchar como Riddle.

En un movimiento de su varita, lanzó una maldición oscura. Su magia descendió violentamente hacia la mujer de piedra, y se rompió con ella. Su hechizo parecía doblar el propio tiempo. Primero una gruesa capa de polvo se acumuló en el mármol blanco. Entonces los años, décadas, se apresuraron en cuestión de segundos, y grietas de vejez aparecieron en la piedra.

Hermione sintió la magia de Riddle dolorosamente en su cuerpo, y rápidamente se puso a cubierto, agachándose detrás del ataúd de piedra. Cautelosamente se asomó sobre el ataúd. Bajo la influencia de la magia de Riddle, las piezas de piedra de la estatua se separaron, y estallaron en polvo, incluso antes de llegar al suelo. La estatua se tambaleó un paso más. Entonces, de repente las gemas azules en las cuencas de sus ojos quemaron de manera amenazante. Magia crepitaba en torno a la mujer, y acuchilló su brazo a través del aire. La maldición de Riddle se rompió con un crujido estrepitoso, y la mujer envió una furiosa ola de su magia hacia Riddle. Él blandió su varita y logró desviar la poderosa magia.

Hermione contempló con los ojos muy abiertos el duelo. Dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de soportar un segundo en contra de la estatua. Obviamente, no sólo era una estatua animada, sino que también estaba protegida por varios fuertes escudos.

 _Maldita sea,_ pensó Hermione, enojada por su propia curiosidad. Si no hubiera seguido a Riddle, entonces no estaría atrapada aquí. La barrera mágica que aún cubría toda el área alrededor del roble, evocaba la ilusión de un día de primavera, cuando en realidad era invierno.

Otra ola de magia oscura de Riddle barrió a Hermione, poniéndole el pelo de punta. Temblando ligeramente, presionó su espalda contra el ataúd de piedra. Mientras se encogía en el suelo, sintió algo duro contra su mano. Una piedra extrañamente formada yacía entre las hojas marrones del suelo. Hermione la recogió, y se dio cuenta con horror que era un hueso. La mitad de una mandíbula humana, aún con molares en sus cuencas, sobre su temblorosa mano. Con los ojos ensanchados por el miedo, Hermione deambuló sobre el suelo del bosque. Efectivamente, había más huesos tendidos alrededor. Ella tragó saliva espesa. ¿Era otra víctima de esta horrible trampa?

Cuando Hermione quiso alejarse de los huesos, vio algo más. No podía ser, ¿verdad? La mano de Hermione se estremeció cuando se acercó con cautela. Realmente no podría ser ... Su mano se cerró alrededor, y una onda se propagó por su magia.

"Merlin."

Hermione no podía creerlo, mientras miraba hacia la varita en su mano. Era delgada y de madera, de color marrón claro. La magia de Hermione saltó con entusiasmo, y se precipitó hacia la madera, enviando destellos alegres por su punta. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír hacia esa maravillosa varita en su mano. De pronto se sintió tan ... tan ...

 _Completa._

Su alegría fue bastante efímera, ya que resonó un fuerte crujido, y Hermione fue empujada de regreso a la situación en cuestión. Sostuvo la varita con fuerza, y miró a Riddle. Todavía estaba luchando, haciendo todo lo posible por destruir a esa mujer de piedra. La demostración de la magia de Riddle era bastante impresionante. Aún así, la estatua estaba maldita para que incluso para él, no fuera un rival fácil. Hermione giró la cabeza y escudriñó el bosque primaveral a su alrededor.

 _Tengo que bajar la barrera._

Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando una mezcla de aprensión y miedo la golpeó. Era la segunda vez, que alguna vez sostendría una verdadera varita en su mano, ¿cómo se suponía que haría esto? Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos revueltos.

 _Cálmate,_ se dijo. _Has leído acerca de las salas._ _Sabes qué hacer._

La Biblioteca de los Malfoy tenía toda una estantería de libros sobre la magia de las salas. Estrechando la varita con fuerza, Hermione se arrastró lejos del ataúd. A pocos metros, sus manos entraron en contacto con la barrera invisible. Rápidamente, movió la varita sobre la barrera. Pudo sentir el poder de la sala latiendo debajo de la punta de su varita. Sin embargo, había algo más. Algo más siniestro tejiéndose en la sala de protección. Una maldición estaba escondida debajo. Era la maldición que suministraba la energía necesaria, a la magia de la sala. Hermione también notó que la maldición era mucho más fuerte desde el interior. Entrar en el círculo de la sala mágica era relativamente fácil, pero la maldición se encargaba de que nadie volviera a salir.

Hermione recordó un libro que había leído sobre romper maldiciones poco antes de partir hacia Albania. _"Todas y cada una de las maldiciones tiene un punto débil,'_ había dicho el libro. Hermione rezó para que hubiera estado en lo cierto.

Con una mano temblorosa agitó la varita. Tentativamente, Hermione se atrevió a lanzar un poco de su magia hacia la barrera, sólo para ver cómo iba a ser absorbida y qué camino tomaría. Ese pedazo de magia se movió increíblemente rápida. Hermione tuvo problemas en seguirla. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Pero entonces - un suave jadeo escapó de Hermione - su magia se fusionó con la maldición y finalmente pudo verla completamente.

Era una hermosa maldición. Sus rastros eran casi invisibles, ya que estaba muy hábilmente tejida en la barrera. Quienquiera que logró hacer esa maldición debió haber sido un genio. Todo encajaba tan perfectamente. Casi era, como si la maldición tuviera mente propia. Ciertamente era una composición hermosa

Hermione aspiró profundamente, recordándose a sí misma su misión. No estaba ahí para admirar la maldición. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la varita, y Hermione envió otra oleada de su magia hacia la barrera, estudiándola más. Mientras que la maldición era increíblemente fuerte, simultáneamente el punto de todo el sistema de defensa era débil. Sin esa maldición, la magia de la sala y toda la barrera, era inútil. Si la maldición caía, desencadenaría una reacción en cadena, destruyendo todo.

Hermione suprimió su miedo, y ordenó a toda su magia ahondar en la maldición. Por supuesto, no había manera de que ella fuera capaz de romper la maldición por la fuerza bruta. Así que Hermione, formó en su magia un sinnúmero de pequeñas hebras. Les ordenó enroscarse alrededor de la maldición y tirar disimuladamente de ella. Una sola, habría sido inútil, pero como eran tantas, lograron poco a poco debilitar la maldición. Hermione se sintió mareada, cuando tuvo que enviar gran parte de su magia hacia la barrera.

Después de unos minutos horriblemente largos, una potente ondulación pasó por toda la barrera, y Hermione pudo sentir su magia romper la maldición. La maldición finalmente se rompió, y con un sonido silbante desapareció. Hermione se derrumbó de rodillas, agotada. Una mezcla de risa ahogada y sollozo se le escapó, cuando copos de nieve suavemente flotaron sobre ella.

¡Lo había conseguido!

La barrera había caído. La eterna primavera se rompió. Rápidamente Hermione volvió la cabeza y miró a Riddle. Él todavía estaba comprometido en una lucha con la estatua encantada, y aún no se había dado cuenta de que la barrera había caído. Sangre fluía por el rostro de Riddle por un corte en la sien. La estatua de piedra ya había perdido su brazo izquierdo, y tenía profundas grietas corriendo por su torso. Sin embargo, ella atacaba con la misma saña.

Hermione respiró profundamente antes de lanzarse hacia Riddle. La estatua levantó la mano y una oleada de su poderosa magia pasó a centímetros sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Poco antes de llegar a Riddle, Hermione se zambulló, y una vez más, chocó contra su costado. Esta vez no pudo protestar porque tiró de él, apareciéndose. Segundos después, se dejaron caer justo en frente de la entrada de la tienda de campaña. Hermione yacía sobre el pecho de Riddle, agarrándolo con fuerza mientras su corazón se aceleraba en el pecho. Riddle tenía un ceño fruncido en el rostro, cuando primero la miró, y luego volvió la cabeza y escudriñó la tienda.

"¿Acabas de aparecernos aquí?" finalmente preguntó sin aliento.

Hermione cautelosamente se levantó de encima de él, y deslizó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica para que Riddle no la viera.

"Sí, Maestro Riddle," contestó en voz baja. "Las salas repentinamente cayeron."

De nuevo, Riddle volvió la cabeza, contemplando su entorno. Tenía un sospechoso ceño en la frente, mientras se levantaba lentamente. Hermione huyó de su penetrante mirada, cuando descansó en ella.

"¿Por qué cayeron las salas?" preguntó bruscamente.

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Las vi romperse y creí que querría irse. Así que nos aparecimos aquí, Maestro Riddle."

Por un segundo, Riddle no respondió. Sus helados ojos azules la mantuvieron encarcelada, y Hermione fue muy consciente de la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. Si Riddle supiera que tenía una verdadera varita, no sabía lo que haría con ella. Uno de los peores crímenes que un sangre sucia podía cometer, era usar, o incluso tocar, la varita de un mago.

"Muy bien", dijo Riddle lentamente, que seguía escaneándola con desconfianza.

Luego se dirigió a la tienda de campaña. Hermione suspiró, alivio tomando el control. Todavía temblaba ligeramente, cuando siguió rápidamente a Riddle hacia la tienda. Él ya se había quitado la capa de invierno, y estaba sentado en la sala de estar, colocando con cuidado la diadema de plata sobre la mesa frente a él. Hermione vio sus fríos ojos azules brillar misteriosamente, cuando Riddle se quedó mirando la diadema.

Luego cogió el libro encuadernado en cuero que Hermione una vez había tratado de leer. Abrió el libro y lo puso al lado de la diadema sobre la mesa, antes de sacar su varita. Lentamente la agitó sobre la diadema, murmurando hechizos en voz baja. De vez en cuando revisaba algo en el libro, antes de reanudar sus encantamientos.

Hermione vio que todavía había sangre fluyendo desde el profundo corte en su temple. Riddle no le prestó ninguna atención. Pues bien, Hermione ciertamente no iba a ofrecerse a ayudarlo. Así que se alejó un paso de Riddle.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione reprimió un bostezo mientras miraba a Riddle. Él todavía estaba inclinado sobre la diadema. Un destello de obsesión ardió en sus ojos, cuando delicadamente agitó la varita sobre la joya. No había hecho nada más después de horas.

Hermione frunció los labios. Ciertamente la diadema era extraña, pero realmente no le interesaba. En cambio, la varita, la delgada varita marrón, dominaba los pensamientos de Hermione. Descansaba seductoramente en el bolsillo de su capa.

Hermione miró a Riddle. Parecía un hombre poseído por la manera que se veía, probablemente estaría inmerso en la diadema por otro par de horas. Lentamente, Hermione avanzó hacia la salida. La varita roja brillante que odiaba, estaba olvidada en el mostrador de la cocina. Con el corazón tamborileando en su pecho, Hermione salió, y dio varios pasos fuera de la tienda de campaña. Entonces, no pudo contenerse más, y con manos temblorosas sacó la varita. Una cariñosa sonrisa curvó sus labios, mientras miraba la varita marrón en su mano. No le haría daño usarla un poco, ¿verdad? Nadie alguna vez lo averiguaría.

 _Vamos, Hermione, sólo hazlo,_ la varita parecía susurrarle tentadoramente. Hermione aspiró profundamente. _Está bien._ _Unos pocos hechizos,_ se prometió a sí misma. Lanzó una mirada furtiva en dirección a la tienda. Riddle no estaba a la vista. El corazón le latía en el pecho, cuando Hermione levantó la varita y la blandió en movimientos que tantas veces había practicado sin varita.

"¡Protego!"

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon cuando el escudo realmente tomó forma a su alrededor. Sonrió ampliamente. ¡Había funcionado! Otra onda de la varita y el escudo desapareció. Eso había sido fácil. Necesitaba hacer algo más difícil. Con entusiasmo, Hermione trató algunos otros hechizos. _Stupefy, Aguamenti, Lumos, Evanesco._ Todo funcionaba. Así que decidió probar algo más difícil. Se agachó, recogió un poco de nieve y formó una bola. Luego la lanzó al aire, y agitó su varita en un patrón complicado.

"Aresto momentum."

No pasó nada, y la bola de nieve cayó al suelo. Hermione miró fijamente el punto. Luego lanzó otra bola de nieve, y de nuevo intentó el hechizo. Esta vez, la bola de nieve se tambaleó ligeramente en el aire, pero aún así, cayó. Sus cejas se fruncieron por la concentración, Hermione trabajó en el hechizo y se perdió en su propio mundo feliz.

"Aresto momentum."

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron con orgullo, cuando esta vez, la bola de nieve detuvo su descenso, flotaba en el aire esperando sus órdenes. Hermione se rió de alegría por su logro, pero entonces, una voz fuerte la arrancó de su deleite.

"¡Expelliarmus!"

Hermione sintió que tiraban de la varita de su mano. Se puso rígida y su corazón se encogió de miedo. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta hacia donde había venido la voz. Allí, a pocos metros, estaba Riddle. Sostenía su propia varita en la mano derecha, y en la otra la de ella. El pánico arremetió a Hermione, cuando miró su rostro. Sus ojos azules ardían de furia cuando la miró sombríamente. Hermione quería darse la vuelta y huir, pero se quedó clavada en el suelo. Riddle contempló con ira la segunda varita en la mano, el brillo furioso en sus ojos se intensificó. Luego guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. La expresión furiosa aún estaba en su rostro mientras se acercaba.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa varita?" susurró Riddle, su voz cargada de ira.

Hermione lo observó con miedo. Empezó a temblar al ver la peligrosa mirada en su rostro.

"Yo ... yo ...", murmuró, acobardada ante él. "La encontré. Justo al lado de ese ataúd ..."

Riddle no esperó que expresara nada más. Levantó la mano, y la agarró con dureza. Hermione hizo una mueca, cuando su mano se apretó dolorosamente alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Riddle la tiró más cerca de él. Luego se inclinó hacia ella, de modo que su rostro estuviera a meros centímetros del suyo. La respiración de Hermione era errática por el miedo.

"No se te permite utilizar una varita", dijo sombríamente, la amenaza filtrándose en su voz.

"Yo- lo sé," aseguró Hermione apresuradamente, tratando de apaciguarlo. "Lo siento."

Los ojos de Riddle se estrecharon con ira, y Hermione se alejó de él. Gimió suavemente cuando aumentó la presión sobre ella. Sin decir nada más, Riddle se dio la vuelta, y brutalmente la arrastró con él. Hermione estaba temblando de miedo, mientras tropezaba detrás de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Riddle nunca antes la había golpeado, pero sabía que las cosas podrían cambiar muy rápidamente.

"Lo siento", le suplicó. "No voy a hacerlo de nuevo."

Riddle no respondió, sólo continuó tirando de ella. El estómago de Hermione se anudó por el miedo. Si simplemente no hubiera usado la varita.

"Por favor, Maestro Riddle," se ahogó, aterrorizada. "Lo siento."

Una vez más, no reaccionó a su suplica. Riddle entró en la tienda y Hermione se vio obligada a seguirlo. No la soltó mientras giraba alrededor de ella. Hermione tuvo que suprimir un sollozo al ver esa agresiva mirada en su rostro. La agarró del otro brazo, también, y la sostuvo con fuerza. Hermione tembló bajo su toque.

"Tú-" siseó Riddle en voz temible. "-eres una sangre sucia. No eres lo suficientemente digna para tocar una varita."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, increíblemente asustada por la furiosa magia que él irradiaba. "Sí. No debería haberlo hecho. Por favor, perdóname, Maestro Riddle."

Riddle se burló de ella, la furia nunca dejó sus ojos. La sacudió violentamente y Hermione gimió.

"¡Cómo te atreves a usar una varita, sucia Muggle!" le gritó. "¡Esta vez te mereces ser golpeada por tu descaro!"

Hermione aspiró. Lágrimas nadaban en sus ojos mientras los alzaba y contemplaba a Riddle. Parecía absolutamente furioso, y su magia enojada estaba por todo el lugar. Rompió a Hermione dolorosamente. Esperaba que Riddle sólo la golpeara y no utilizara cualquier maldición sobre ella. Rápidamente apartó los ojos de su rostro enojado.

"No me haga daño, por favor."

No había ni una chispa de misericordia en los ojos de Riddle. De nuevo la sacudió brutalmente. Con un intimidante gruñido en su rostro, dijo entre dientes.

"Eres incapaz de sostener una varita. ¿Qué intentabas hacer? Sabes que no eres capaz de competir con un mago. Tu magia es inútil y débil."

Sus crueles palabras resonaron en su mente. Hermione las había oído tantas veces, que habían dejado enormes cicatrices.

 _¡Débil!_

Su sangre era sucia. Viviendo entre magos, no era más que una esclava. Algo utilizable, algo para ser castigado y desechado.

 _¡Inútil!_

Hermione levantó el rostro y contempló a Riddle. Él la miró, con viciosa convicción en sus inexpresivos ojos. Él lo creía. Él _lo sabía._

 _¡Incapaz de sostener una varita!_

Eso es lo que era. Una sangre sucia. Una esclava. Apenas un humano ... Hermione no podía apartar los ojos de Riddle, una y otra vez, sus palabras volvían a jugar en su mente. Despertaron algo en ella. Caliente luz brillante, ardía en el pecho de Hermione.

 _¿Incapaz de competir con un verdadero mago?_

¡Qué mentira!

¡Mentira! ¡Todo!

La candente luz brillante se intensificó dentro de Hermione. Todavía podía ver la oscuridad que siniestramente permanecía en los ojos de Riddle. Pero, ¿qué importaba su oscuridad? El miedo de Hermione disminuyó y airadamente enseñó los dientes. ¿Cómo era su magia inferior? ¿Cómo era más débil? Abrió la boca, sólo para romper con la verdad al mago oscuro.

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Mi magia _no es_ _débil!"_

Cuando la oyó, una sombra oscura cruzó el rostro de Riddle, y un temible brillo asesino quemó sus ojos. Sin previo aviso, la empujó. Hermione se quedó sin aliento, cuando duramente hizo contacto contra el suelo. Una varita la apuntaba amenazadoramente, cuando Riddle silbó.

"Eres una criatura sin valor. No eres más que escoria."

Su voz fue un susurro, pero su entonación salió fría. Hermione yacía a sus pies, bastante desprotegida, mientras él se alzaba sobre ella. La cólera fría hacía estragos en sus ojos tan destructivos, como la magia negra que volaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la oscuridad de Riddle, no logró convertir sus mentiras en verdad.

Durante todos esos años, Hermione nunca había dicho nada. Nunca. Ahora sus labios se movían y le gruñó a Riddle.

"¡Eres un gilipollas engreído!"

Una chispa furiosa de su magia la golpeó con fuerza, pero a Hermione no le importó. En cambio, dijo entre dientes, con desprecio envuelto alrededor de sus duras palabras.

"¡Mi magia no es más débil que la tuya! Al menos, no fui _yo,_ quien _quedó atrapado dentro_ de esa barrera, que era _tan_ _obviamente_ una trampa. Deberías _agradecerme_ que no te dejara allí."

Riddle la miró fijamente. El gruñido de rabia había abandonado su rostro. Ahora era una máscara suave, completamente ilegible. No contestó nada. Sólo giró su varita.

"Cruc-"

Hermione conocía el hechizo - muy bien - y reaccionó sin pensar. Como un relámpago, una chispa de su magia salió de ella. Fácilmente alejó a la poderosa magia de Riddle, que aún era espesa en el aire, y se precipitó hacia el mismo Riddle. Pudo ver como sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. Antes de que él fuera capaz de terminar la maldición, o protegerse de cualquier modo, la magia de Hermione chocó contra Riddle, y furiosamente lo empujó. Hermione vio cómo su cuerpo fue arrojado violentamente contra el armario, rompiendo la puerta de madera.

El cuerpo de Riddle se derrumbó en el suelo, pero Hermione no se quedó a ver más. A toda prisa, casi tropezando con ella misma, trepó a sus pies. Luego se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

 **Nota de Winterblume**

Siguiente capítulo, y como había prometido un poco más de acción. Me divertí mucho escribiendo cierta parte. Estoy segura de que podéis adivinar cuál.

 **Gracias por los comentarios, sobre todo a LaraMor, me animan a seguir traduciendo, aunque crean que no, ayuda muchisimo. Esta historia la estoy descubriendo mientras la estoy traduciendo, la deje de leer y lo que lei ni me acuerdo. Asi que es un plus.**

 **Espero que la traduccion sea fluida, yo la corrigo mil veces y cambio palabras por otras, y expresiones por otras para que se entienda mejor. Es importante para mi. Me ha pasado que estoy leyendo una traduccion y me tengo que parar para procesar lo que he leido y no quiero que eso me pase a mi.**


	6. Mi Enemigo

**Titulo: Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **6**

 **Mi Enemigo**

 _El cuerpo de Riddle se derrumbó en el suelo, pero Hermione no se quedó a ver más._ _A toda prisa, casi tropezando con ella misma, trepó a sus pies. Luego se dio la vuelta y echó a correr._

†

Hermione corrió. Fuera de la tienda. Lejos. Al bosque. Nunca se volvió. Nunca vio si Riddle la seguía. Simplemente huyó. Sus pulmones ardían, y sus piernas dolían, pero no se detuvo. Las ramas le arañaban el rostro, las raíces amenazaban con hacerla caer, pero no se detuvo. Helado aire frío asaltó cada centímetro de su piel desnuda. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Ella corrió.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo corrió. Le parecieron millas y millas. Su respiración era dificultosa, su cuerpo protestaba contra el esfuerzo, y se vio obligada a reducir la velocidad. Aún jadeando, Hermione caminó por el bosque, conducida por el impulso de escapar. El suelo del bosque tenía una capa de cinco centímetros de nieve. Piceas la rodeaban, sus ramas cedían bajo el peso de la nieve. El débil sol de invierno colgaba bajo, proyectando largas sombras. Hermione sólo llevaba ropas finas sobre el barato vestido de algodón, y ahora el frío se arrastraba lentamente sobre ella. Sus zapatos no eran ninguna barrera real contra la nieve, y se empaparon de agua helada. Hermione se estremeció miserablemente, pero todavía siguió caminando.

No podía aparecerse. Su cubierta varita roja estaba abandonada en la tienda. La verdadera varita, seguía guardada en el bolsillo de la capa de Riddle. Hermione no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, y sabía que a pie, cualquier establecimiento, estaba a días de distancia. No podía alejarse de este bosque. Hermione estaba muy perdida.

 _Perdida ... pero ..._

Era tan hermoso. La nieve, los árboles, el silencio de los bosques. Era tan tranquilo. Sólo el crujido de la nieve bajo sus zapatos perturbaba la paz. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, primero calientes sobre su piel, y luego heladas y congeladas. Hermione tomo un aliento estremecida. Olía bien. No podía recordar la última vez que respiró con tanta libertad. Ella aún siguió caminando. Y era _su decisión._ Un suave sollozo escapó de su boca. Hermione levantó la mano y se limpió las nuevas lágrimas de los ojos. ¡Era su decisión! Podía girar a la izquierda, o a la derecha. Podía caminar o detenerse.

 _Mi decisión._ Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Hermione siguió caminando por un largo tiempo. Mullidos y gruesos copos de nieve fueron cayeron suavemente sobre ella. El sol desapareció, y las estrellas tomaron su lugar, centelleando hacia ella. La nieve blanca irradiaba brillos a la luz de luna. En la oscuridad aún era más hermoso. Otro hermoso mundo. Hermione dejó de temblar, y ya no sentía frío. Sus manos y pies se habían entumecido, y estaba empezando a sentirse cansada.

No era estúpida. Sabía lo que significaba. Estaba varada aquí, en medio de un bosque cubierto de nieve, usando nada más que ropa ligera. La temperatura estaba bajando, ya que el sol desapareció, y había comenzado a nevar de nuevo. No había nadie a la que pudiera ir, y nadie la encontraría aquí. Ella sabía lo que significaba ...

…pero no le importaba. Estaba en una cuenta atrás, pero cada aliento que tomaba se sentía liberador. Era una maravilla, y se sentía libre. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y tropezó con sus pies ahora pesados. Cada paso le costaba un gran esfuerzo. Los abetos se convirtieron en robles, con enormes troncos, pero Hermione continuó.

El cansancio le daba miedo, la sensación de adormecimiento la asustaba. Era natural tener miedo, se dijo mientras sentía que sus pensamientos se enredaban en una neblina. Todo parecía ir más despacio.

Sus pies se arrastraron, y con el siguiente paso, tropezó con una raíz. Su mente no era lo suficientemente rápida como para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y Hermione cayó en la nieve. Yació allí durante unos minutos. Con esfuerzo rodó hasta su espalda. No sintió frío filtrándose través del suelo del bosque. Debería, pero no lo sentía. Hermione se arrastró hasta un árbol cercano y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco. Con cansancio apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol, y se quedó mirando la escena delante de ella. El suelo cubierto de nieve, la pálida luz de la luna iluminando todo, y orgullosos árboles rodeándola. Podría haber sido peor. Mucho.

No se arrepentía.

Sus ojos cayeron. La nieve y los árboles desaparecieron. Todo fue a negro.

Se sintió deslizarse hacia abajo. Se sentía mareada, pero no en el mal sentido.

Solo estaba cansada.

Tan

cansada…

.

.

.

.

.

A través de la oscuridad, a través del entumecimiento algo la sacudió. No tenía sentido. Una descarga eléctrica ardió a través de su cuerpo. Hermione no quería volver. Pero la sacudida fue persistente y quemó su mente inactiva. De mala gana, se retiró de la oscuridad. Sus pensamientos volvieron. Hermione luchó con los ojos abiertos. Los árboles y la luna en lo alto del cielo, todavía estaban allí. Una capa de nieve blanca la cubría. Otra vez, un destello punzante de dolor la atravesó. Había perdido la conexión con su cuerpo, pero ahora por el dolor, la empujó de vuelta. Le tomó a Hermione un tiempo comprender el dolor, y luego más tiempo entender que se trataba de su antebrazo izquierdo.

 _No._ ¡Eso no! Hermione sintió que su marca oscura quemaba. No.

Apenas se dio cuenta del ligero sonido de la aparición. ¡No! Un par de pesadas botas perturbaron la capa de nieve en su línea de visión. Hermione levantó la cabeza. Pantalón negro, espesa capa de invierno, y luego contempló el rostro pálido de Riddle.

"¡No!" quiso gritar, pero su débil voz salió como un mero susurro.

El rostro inexpresivo de Riddle la observaba con ojos acerados. Hermione cerró los ojos. ¡No podía ser! Obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. No quería obedecerla. Sin embargo, logró apartarse del tronco del árbol, y cayó a su lado. Hermione luchó para levantarse, pero no pudo. En sus manos y rodillas, se arrastró lejos de él. No podía estar aquí. No podía haberla encontrado. Sus manos se hundieron profundamente en la nieve, mientras luchaba para arrastrar su cuerpo lejos de él.

Un par de botas oscuras aparecieron en la esquina de sus ojos. Hermione quería gritar de frustración al darse cuenta de que Riddle se había acercado a ella. Pero sólo un gemido suave la dejó. De repente su brazo cedió bajo ella, y cayó en la nieve. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía volver a levantarse. Impotente yació en la nieve, y maldijo su propia mala suerte.

Esperando una mano brusca, o incluso una maldición, el cuerpo de Hermione se tensó cuando de repente un ligero peso cayó sobre ella. Se sentía agradablemente cálido y olía bien. Su confusión la hizo abrir los ojos, y volvió la cabeza ligeramente. Encontró a Riddle agachado a su lado. Esa mirada horriblemente sin emoción estaba todavía en su rostro, pero ahora había perdido su capa negra. Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los azules. Tenía una extraña expresión en ellos, pensó. Pero entonces sus ojos se cerraron y, finalmente, su mente decidió apagarse.

†

La chica había perdido el conocimiento. Riddle extendió una mano vacilante, y con cautela rozó sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Estaba helada. Frunció los labios con contemplación. La furia lo había impulsado a cazarla. Su primer impulso había sido encontrar a la sangre sucia, para mutilarla, para hacerla sangrar. Había querido rajarla, y disfrutar de sus súplicas de misericordia. No concediéndole ninguna.

Ahora, Riddle tenía a su presa, pero su ira extrañamente lo había abandonado.

Su ceño se frunció con confusión cuando la mano de Riddle vagó lentamente sobre su hombro. Le dio la vuelta para que estuviera tendida sobre su espalda. Su mirada vagó sobre el cuerpo de la sangre sucia. Sus labios eran azules, y el color de su piel, pálido. Sólo llevaba ropas finas sobre ese insignificante vestido. Riddle tiró con fuerza de su capa alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y vacilantes, una de sus manos se posó en la parte posterior de las rodillas, y el otro brazo serpenteó alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Entonces, la levantó. Era increíblemente ligera. Su cuerpo se sentía tan frágil cuando la apretó contra su pecho. Riddle giró en el lugar y entró en la oscura presión de la aparición. Segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer justo en frente de la tienda. Con Penny aún apretada contra él, entró. Se acercó a su cama y con cuidado la acostó. Envuelta en su capa negra, parecía pequeña y miserable.

Una vez más, un ceño fruncido surcó la frente de Riddle. La ausencia de su furia anterior era desconcertante. No. La _chica_ _era_ desconcertante. ¿Esta sangre sucia realmente había logrado superar su magia, y atacarlo exitosamente? Cuando le había querido enviar la maldición Cruciatus, un increíblemente potente flash de magia lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza y lo había tirado.

 _¿Dejándolo inconsciente?_

Por mucho que Riddle quisiera negarlo, el golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza era un doloroso recordatorio. Penny, una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ , había logrado vencerlo. Por supuesto que no esperaba cualquier forma de ataque, por lo que no había estado en alerta, pero aún así era una gran hazaña. ¿Cómo una sangre sucia podría ser tan poderosa?

 _Imposible._

Riddle negó con la cabeza. _Era_ _imposible_. La magia de un sangre sucia, sólo era una débil sombra del poder que había acumulado durante siglos en las antiguas líneas de sangre pura. Todo el mundo sabía que los sangres sucias sólo eran lo suficientemente buenos para servir a los sangres puras. No tenían notables habilidades mágicas y eran demasiados estúpidos para hacer algo más que simples trabajos de baja categoría.

"Perdóname."

Las extrañas palabras se deslizaron de los labios de Riddle. Esa había sido la inscripción en el ataúd de Helena. _'Ignosce me.'_ Penny había sido capaz de leerlas, e incluso traducirlas correctamente en inglés. Una _estúpida_ sangre sucia en efecto… Riddle se quedó mirando el pálido rostro de la chica antes de que sacar su varita del bolsillo de su capa y-

 _Espera._

 _¿Su_ varita? Seguramente no. Riddle se burló del cuerpo inconsciente. Luego examinó la lisa varita. No se aplicaba en absoluto con su magia. Sin embargo, la sangre sucia la había usado. Aresto momentum no era un hechizo simple. Esto en cuanto a la falta de habilidad mágica de Penny ... _"He encontrado la varita en el ataúd, '_ había dicho. El ataúd de Helena, obviamente. Así que Penny ya había tenido la varita cuando habían quedado atrapados dentro de las salas.

 _Las salas de Ravenclaw ..._

Había sido una pérfida trampa, propia de una bruja como Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado las salas? Riddle se reprendió. La diadema había exigido toda su atención, y nunca se había preguntado cómo habían caído las salas de Ravenclaw. ¿Quién las había roto?

Riddle se quedó mirando a la sangre sucia. Eso era imposible, ¿no? ¿Penny? ¿Cómo habría sido capaz de romper una magia tan poderosa? Una simple sangre sucia nunca podría tener los poderes, o el necesario conocimiento para competir con Rowena Ravenclaw. No, tenía que haber una explicación diferente ...

Riddle fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Penny se agitó ligeramente. La primera señal de vida desde que cayó inconsciente en el bosque. Puso una mano sobre su frente. Todavía se sentía extrañamente fría. Riddle se sentó en el borde de la cama. Lentamente tiró de su capa del cuerpo de Penny, y continuó desnudándola vacilantemente. Primero le quitó las túnicas externas, luego con cautela le desabrochó el vestido de algodón blanco. La tela del vestido era grueso, andrajoso y simplemente sucio. Riddle lo tiró al suelo. Miró a la chica frente a él. Su cabeza había caído a un lado y su pelo rizado oscurecía su rostro. Lentamente su mirada vagó sobre su cuerpo, vestida con nada más que bragas y sujetador. Sin su ropa, su cuerpo parecía aún más flaco. Podía ver claramente los huesos de su cadera y las costillas bajo su piel. Riddle extendió una mano y suavemente la puso sobre su estómago cóncavo, entonces la deslizó sobre su suave piel hasta su costado. Podía sentir cada desgarre bajo su toque.

Penny se agitó de nuevo y Riddle fue arrancado de su contemplación. Necesitaba calentarla. Rápidamente sacó su varita y la agitó. Una gruesa manta apareció de la nada. Blandió su varita en un patrón más complicado, y tejió un encanto calentador sobre la tela. Riddle pudo sentir la manta calentándose lentamente con su magia, mientras la envolvía con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de Penny.

Estaba durmiendo.

Su rompecabezas.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Cuando Hermione despertó se sentía cálida y cómoda. Todavía estaba muy cansada así que no abrió los ojos. Los recuerdos asustaron su cabeza. Recordó cómo había vagado por un bosque. Hacía tanto frío. Y estaba oscuro. Se dio la vuelta y rodó sobre su espalda, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Una manta caliente estaba sobre ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Tal vez había muerto. Si es así, la muerte no era tan mala.

"¿Penny?" una agradable voz cortó sus pensamientos. "Sé que estás despierta. Abre los ojos."

De mala gana, Hermione obedeció a esa voz. Abrió los ojos y fue cegada por la luz. Sus ojos se humedecieron y parpadeó un par de veces. Poco a poco las cosas flotaron en su foco. Se quedó mirando el techo gris. Era familiar. Su cuerpo se congeló por el horror. Estaba en la tienda de campaña. ¡Estaba de vuelta! Más recuerdos invadieron su mente. Se había inclinado contra ese árbol en medio del bosque cuando repentinamente Riddle apareció. Ella había tratado de escapar, pero había sido inútil. Sintió helado entendimiento cuando cayó en cuenta. Riddle la había atrapado.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y oyó su propio pulso machacando en sus oídos. Luego volvió la cabeza. Riddle estaba sentado en uno de los sillones no muy lejos de ella. Sus piernas estaban casualmente extendidas delante de él y la miraba con curiosidad.

"M- Maestro Riddle," gritó Hermione, llena de pánico, mientras repentinamente se sentaba en la cama.

La manta se deslizó, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Para su horror, Hermione vio que estaba usando nada más que ropa interior. Rápidamente cogió la manta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, cubriéndose. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Riddle. Más miedo hirvió en Hermione, y sintió que empezaba a temblar. ¿Qué planeaba? La había desnudado, ¿no? Hermione se dio cuenta con choque que era su cama en la que estaba acostada. Su estómago se apretó por el miedo y trató de levantarse de la cama.

"Cálmate", dijo Riddle, con diversión tiñendo su voz.

Se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente se acercó a ella. Hermione estaba tan débil que no logró levantarse a tiempo. Riddle empujó su espalda de nuevo a la cama.

"Acuéstate", dijo imperativamente.

Al oír el borde afilado en su voz, Hermione le obedeció y se dejó caer en la cama. Lo miró con ojos temerosos. La sonrisa aún bailaba alrededor de su boca, y estaba sentado a su lado, en la cama. Ella se tensó cuando lo sintió tan cerca.

"Yo- Yo lo siento, te maldije", dijo Hermione apresuradamente. "No quise hacerlo. Simplemente sucedió."

"Ya veo", Riddle ronroneó. Luego provocó, con un brillo desagradable en los ojos, "¿No te disculpas por insultarme?"

" _¡Gilipollas engreído!'_ Hermione recordó sus palabras. Sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas - _Al instante -_ pero sus labios estaban obstinadamente sellados. Riddle esperó un momento. Como no llegó ninguna disculpa, una aterradora sonrisa apareció en su rostro y reflexionó.

"Hm. Parece que tendré que castigarte por tu descaro."

Hermione se apartó de él. Él levantó la mano y ella cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe. Nunca llegó. Riddle rió suavemente y ella con cautela volvió a abrir los ojos. Le había agarrado un mechón de cabello, y ahora perezosamente lo enroscaba alrededor de un dedo mientras todavía la contemplaba. Su extraño comportamiento la asustaba más que una bofetada lo haría. Su mano soltó su cabello, y en su lugar corrió suavemente sobre por su brazo. Con eso, un destello depredador apareció en sus ojos azules. Sus dedos dejaron su brazo y suavemente bailaron sobre su clavícula. Hermione se estremeció ante su toque codicioso.

"Por favor, no," se ahogó, asustada por sus intenciones.

En cambio con una sonrisa satisfecha, Riddle se inclinó hacia ella, y fue golpeada por una ola de su olor. Su rostro estaba incómodamente cerca del de ella, y Hermione lo miró con amplios ojos asustados. La oscura sonrisa no lo abandonó mientras Riddle bebía su miedo. Se inclinó aún más cerca y Hermione pudo sentir sus labios rozando suavemente su mejilla, cuando los movió hasta su oído. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no se atrevió a moverse.

"¿Qué crees que te _haría_ , pequeña sangre sucia?" susurró Riddle, con falsa indignación envuelta alrededor de sus palabras sedosas.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel. Riddle se inclinó, y con suficiencia vio su estado alterado. Luego alcanzó la mesita de noche y sacó un frasco rojo de poción. Se lo ofreció a Hermione. Toda broma abandonó su rostro cuando le ordenó bruscamente.

"Bebe eso."

Hermione no dudó de su autoridad. Aceptó el vial de la poción y bebió su contenido. Tenía un sabor horrible, como a jugo de naranja en mal estado. Riddle tomó el vial ya vacío, y presionó otro en su mano. Sin objeción, Hermione bebió la poción. Este no sabía tan mal y le quitó el regusto de la primera poción. Al instante un agradable calor se extendió a través de ella. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se relajó, aunque Riddle aún estaba cerca. Lo último que vio antes de que sus párpados cayeran era cómo Riddle agitaba su varita sobre ella. El cómodo calor se intensificó y entonces Hermione se quedó dormida.

†

Riddle observó cómo la extraña criatura se quedaba dormida. Extendió una mano hacia ella y con cautela cardó sus dedos por el cabello suave y rizado. Es extraño que fuera tan asustadiza como un potrillo y entonces pudiera convocar la más fuerte de las magias. Con interés, Riddle escaneó su rostro dormido. Estaba relajado, sin más atisbos de miedo en sus rasgos. Pasó una yema del pulgar por sus carnosos labios.

"¿De dónde viene tu poder?" pensó mientras miraba a la chica.

Todos los sangre sucia eran débiles, su magia inútil. Riddle sabía eso. Pero, ¿cómo encajaba Penny en esa ecuación? Magia como la de ella, incluso si el recipiente era defectuoso, siempre era algo para ser atesorado.

Riddle negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a la chica. Su mirada abandonó su rostro y vagó a su brazo izquierdo. La parte interior de su antebrazo estaba expuesto y la marca oscura era claramente visible en su pálida piel. Una enorme mano cruda había tatuado "M" en su piel, contorneado por un círculo de runas.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Cuando Hermione despertó la próxima vez, la tienda estaba bañada por la luz del día que caía por la ventana. Obviamente, había dormido toda la noche. Lentamente se sentó en la cama. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía tan débil. Tal vez había sido las pociones o dormir, pero se sentía muchísimo mejor. Oyó ruido procedente de la pequeña cocina. Un ceño confuso surcó su frente, Hermione se volvió para ver qué estaba causando el ruido. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a Riddle, de pie, de espaldas a ella, obviamente, cocinando algo si ese olor celestial era algo cercano.

Ese era su trabajo. Merlín. ¡Había descuidado sus deberes! El pánico hizo que su corazón saltara un par de compases. Primero, el incidente de ayer y ahora durmiendo cuando debería haber preparado el desayuno. El miedo fue en espiral aún más, y Hermione saltó rápidamente de la cama. Cuando se puso de pie, la cabeza le comenzó a girar y se sintió muy mareada. Además de eso, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba nada más que ropa interior. Hermione se tambaleó un poco cuando se dio la vuelta en busca de su vestido.

"¿Finalmente despertaste?" una voz cortó atravesando su pánico.

Hermione se tensó y miró hacia la cocina. Riddle estaba apoyado despreocupadamente contra el mostrador, girando la varita entre los dedos con una salvaje sonrisa jugando alrededor de su boca. Con inquietud, Hermione notó cómo sus ojos abandonaron su rosto para recorrer perezosamente su cuerpo expuesto. Ella no movió ni un músculo, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente sus ojos increíblemente azules volvieron a posarse en su rostro y vio diversión bailando en ellos. Hermione estaba petrificada por el miedo cuando le devolvió la mirada.

"Bueno, ¿qué estás haciendo corriendo media desnuda?" Riddle arrastró las palabras. "Vístete."

Hermione apartó la vista, cabizbaja cuando susurró mansamente, "No puedo encontrar mi ropa, Maestro Riddle."

Lo oyó reír con eso. "¿Encima te volviste ciega? Están sobre la silla."

Con eso, se alejó de ella y volvió a la cocina. Hermione todavía no se movió, su mirada cambió al brazo de la silla. Un bulto de ropa yacía allí. Le echó otro vistazo cauteloso a Riddle, asegurándose de que todavía la ignoraba. Entonces muy vacilantemente avanzó hacia la silla. Hermione agarró la ropa, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no eran las suyas. Ese no era su viejo vestido de algodón. Perpleja, Hermione se quedó mirando un par de jeans, una camiseta negra y un grueso jersey de lana verde. Esas ropas parecían sospechosamente las cosas que Riddle normalmente usaba, pero claramente parecían haber sido cortadas para que se ajustaran al cuerpo de una mujer. Ahora que se fijaba más, Hermione pudo sentir residuos de persistente magia en la tela. No se atrevió a abordar a Riddle de nuevo, así que sólo se puso la ropa. Eran apretadas y se sentían extrañas en su cuerpo. No le habían autorizado usar nada más que ese holgado vestido durante años. Pero de alguna manera le gustaba la sensación de su nueva ropa, eran sin duda más calientes que las viejas.

Riddle terminó con la cocina y agitó la varita hacia el armario. Platos y cubiertos flotaron hacia la pequeña mesa y se acomodaron sobre ella. Mientras tanto, Riddle colocó una sartén con huevos revueltos y tocino en la mesa. Luego fue a buscar un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y una taza de té. Hermione observó con creciente inquietud como ponía la mesa para dos. ¿Draco había regresado? Se mordió el labio con temor ante la perspectiva de que estuviera de vuelta. Hermione se quedó lo más lejos posible de Riddle, tratando de no llamar la atención. Se sentía un poco enferma mientras estaba allí. El cuerpo le dolía por todas partes, y se sentía inestable sobre sus pies. La mirada de Hermione vagó de nuevo a la mesa. Riddle se había sentado, se puso rígida y sus ojos azules repentinamente se rompieron en ella.

"Ven aquí", le ordenó bruscamente.

Sin quedarle ninguna otra opción, Hermione obedientemente se acercó a él, mirando fijamente a Riddle con los ojos muy abiertos. Su rostro una vez más, era ilegible mientras la escaneaba. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, con la mirada baja mientras preguntaba con timidez.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

Ignorando su pregunta, Riddle dijo, "Siéntate."

El rostro de Hermione se alzó repentinamente. Él le levantó una ceja expectante. Su mirada vagó de un lado a otro, entre él y la silla vacía frente a él.

Ella murmuró, "Yo ... probablemente no-"

"¡Siéntate!" la imponente voz de Riddle la cortó.

Hermione se estremeció ante el tono de su voz y de inmediato se sentó en la silla. No se atrevió a mirar a Riddle, en su lugar se quedó mirando sus temblorosas manos sobre su regazo. Lo oyó moverse, obviamente, llenando su plato, pero Hermione aún no levantó la vista.

"Penny", dijo Riddle en voz aguda.

De mala gana Hermione levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que el plato frente a ella estaba lleno de huevos revueltos, bacon y un tostado trozo de pan. Contempló insegura a Riddle. Una burlona sonrisa se enroscaba en su boca. Era obvio que se divertía con ella.

"Come", le ordenó.

Hermione dudó un segundo. Los huevos revueltos estaban seductoramente en el plato, y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Lanzó otra mirada tímida a Riddle. Él se sirvió una taza de té y no le prestó atención mientras empezaba a comer. Hermione extendió una mano temblorosa y cogió el tenedor. Entonces muy cautelosamente comenzó a comer. Estaba delicioso. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había comido algo más que sobras frías. Esto estaba realmente bueno. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Riddle, pero todavía la ignoraba. Qué extraño. En realidad esperaba que la castigara después del incidente de ayer. En lugar de eso, la había ayudado, le había hecho el desayuno, e incluso le daba algo de comida. Tal vez, todo esto sólo era un sueño y todavía estaba recostada contra ese árbol mientras lentamente moría de frío. Comieron en silencio y disfrutó del sabor de su comida.

Cuando Hermione terminó, Riddle soltó su tenedor y la escaneó. Su mirada firme la intimidaba y bajó los ojos. Con una ola de la varita de Riddle, la mesa se recogió, los platos volaron hacia la cocina. La inquietud aumentó en Hermione, con temor observó a Riddle. Se puso rígida, en estado de shock cuando vio un pequeño libro en su mano. La sangre de Hermione se heló por el miedo al reconocer ese libro. Pequeño, hecho jirones, desgastado por el uso, ese libro era su posesión más importante. Su enciclopedia de encantos. Con choque, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había guardado el libro en el bolsillo de la túnica para mantenerlo a salvo. Riddle debió encontrarlo cuando le quitó la ropa ayer.

"¿Puedes explicarme de dónde sacaste esto?" la voz helada de Riddle atravesó su pánico.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione temerosamente se posaron en él. Riddle tenía una máscara impenetrable en el rostro mientras la escaneaba, con los ojos clavados en ella sin piedad. Rápidamente Hermione bajó los ojos y susurró con voz temblorosa.

"No lo _robé._ Lo juro, Maestro Riddle."

"Nunca dije que lo hicieras," comentó Riddle con frialdad, sin inmutarse por su miedo.

Hermione tuvo que cerrar brevemente los ojos para conseguir que su corazón que palpitaba locamente estuviera bajo control. Sin alzar los ojos, dijo en voz baja.

"Encontré el libro en el Callejón Diagon. Hace unos años. Y yo- me lo quedé."

"Hm," dijo Riddle ligeramente.

Hermione tragó, pero luego se atrevió a mirarlo. Él perezosamente hojeaba el pequeño libro. De repente, sus ojos asombrosamente azules se quebraron en ella y Hermione se estremeció. Una sonrisa se enroscó en la boca de Riddle y le preguntó, con falsa inocencia torciendo vilmente su tono.

"No lo entiendo, Penny. ¿Por qué te quedarías un libro como este?" abrió el libro al azar y leyó: "'Incarcerous: utilizado para amarrar a enemigos e inmovilizarlos."

Los penetrantes ojos de Riddle aterrizaron en Hermione. Levantó una ceja cuestionándola y preguntó, su voz suave como la seda, tenía un borde afilado escondido debajo.

"Un hechizo que frecuentemente se usa en duelos. ¿Por qué una sangre sucia como tu mantendría un libro así?"

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Su respiración era rápida y temblaba bajo el escrutinio de Riddle. Cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta, Riddle cerró el libro y se acercó más a ella. Hermione se asustó y se alejó un poco. Lentamente, él levantó una mano. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarla mientras suavemente rozaba sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Hermione temerosamente tembló bajo su toque. Oscura diversión ardió en los ojos fríos de Riddle mientras la veía. Sus dedos vagaron lentamente desde la mejilla hasta que su mano se detuvo sobre su hombro, su pulgar era suavemente calmante sobre la piel de su cuello. Hermione estaba segura de que podría sentir su pulso acelerado directamente bajo su piel.

"Es bastante claro que, al ser una _sangre sucia_ -" dijo Riddle, esbozando una sonrisa oscura. "-tu magia es ridículamente débil. Así que dime ..."

Los dedos en su hombro se apretaron amenazadoramente. Sus ojos azules la cortaron sin piedad, y la malvada sonrisa en su rostro aumentó, mientras Riddle susurraba.

"¿Qué te hizo mantener este libro? ¿Por qué cogiste esa varita ayer? No puedes leer y no puedes utilizar hechizos apropiados, así que ¿por qué?"

Sus palabras no eran diferentes a las que todos los magos siempre le lanzaban. Hermione se había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo a la degradación. Pero entonces ¿por qué ahora las lágrimas rebosaban sus ojos? Algo sobrecargaba su pecho y amarraba su garganta. ¿Cómo podría Riddle lograr desenterrar la tristeza que mantenía encerrada? Hermione no podía soportarlo más. Arrancó la mirada de esos implacables ojos azules y agachó la cabeza. Tan pronto hizo eso, la mano en su hombro se apretó dolorosamente y Riddle siseó imperativamente.

"¡Mírame!"

Rápidamente Hermione obedeció. Riddle sonrió maliciosamente y repitió: "¿Por qué robaste esa varita? Es inútil en tus manos ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo? y - aún más importante – ¿por qué te adueñas de cosas que nunca vas a entender?"

Hermione se estremeció cuando contempló esos ojos profundamente azules. Sádico placer ardía en ellos, burlándose de ella. El desprecio de Riddle la sacudió. No entendía por qué la afectaba tanto. Con facilidad abría viejas heridas. Atrapada en un torbellino de emociones, Hermione abrió la boca y susurró:

"Puedo hacerlo."

Una sombra oscura cayó sobre el rostro de Riddle y preguntó, peligrosamente en calma, "¿Qué dijiste?"

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras lo miraba. Necesitaba retirar sus precipitadas palabras. _¡Pide perdón, rápidamente!_ En lugar de unas palabras de disculpa, soltó unas de desafío.

 _"Puedo_ entender la magia."

Hermione no tenía ni idea de donde se había metido. Primero ayer lo insultaba y ahora seguía siendo insolente. Riddle la castigaría seguro. Ella lo sabía y su cuerpo tembló con miedo ante la perspectiva del dolor.

"Dudo mucho que entiendas incluso el más simple de los hechizos, Penny", dijo Riddle, la voz mezclada con cruel burla. "Los sangre sucias son incapaces de comprender la magia como nosotros los purasangres podemos."

Convencida de que de todos modos conseguiría una paliza, Hermione dejó que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella y le espetó a Riddle.

"Si soy tan estúpida y mi magia es tan débil, entonces ¿por qué ayer pude maldecirte? ¡ _Tal_ vez eres tú quien no ha pillado el truco de la magia!"

Por un momento Riddle no reaccionó. Le pareció ver un destello de triunfo en sus ojos azules. Pero eso no podía ser posible. Se fue en un segundo, dejando atrás la habitual máscara inexpresiva. Hermione se preparó para la furia que seguramente la golpearía. Pero entonces todo lo que Riddle dijo fue:

"Hablaremos de eso en otro momento."

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Había esperado mucho, pero no esto. Riddle no dijo nada más y se levantó de la mesa. Al ver esto, Hermione automáticamente se levantó de la silla. No podía permanecer sentada cuando él estaba de pie. Mientras se levantaba una ola de mareo la golpeó con fuerza. Tropezó, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Una mano la agarró por el brazo, evitando que se cayera.

"Tranquila", una suave voz le susurró. "Has recuperado tu afilada lengua, pero aún no estás del todo bien, ¿verdad?"

La cabeza de Hermione giró y se sintió enferma. Sin embargo, se las arregló para soltar, "Estoy bien."

"Claro", fue la respuesta sarcástica.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Riddle. La sujetaba por el brazo y la contemplaba, su rostro era una máscara en blanco. De repente, una extraña y codiciosa mirada atravesó sus ojos mientras vagaban sobre ella. Hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Se tensó cuando Riddle deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevó a la cama. ¿Tal vez no había arremetido contra ella porque tenía un castigo diferente en mente? La respiración de Hermione se aceleró. Riddle no la _tocaría,_ ¿verdad? El pánico aumentó. Al llegar a la cama, Hermione estaba completamente asustada. Había oído historias sobre Maestros que forzaban a sus sangres sucias. Esa codiciosa mirada que Riddle le había lanzado era más que inquietante. Él quitó el brazo de ella y la empujó sobre la cama. Angustiada por sus acciones, Hermione comenzó a temblar. Riddle levantó una ceja al ver el miedo brotar de sus ojos. Suspiró y dijo lánguidamente.

"No voy a castigarte por tu sarcasmo, a pesar de que probablemente debería hacerlo. Así que cálmate."

Alcanzó el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó un frasco de poción. Lo puso en las manos de Hermione y le ordenó.

"Bebe".

Luego se dio la vuelta y la dejó sola. El cuerpo de Hermione se relajó cuando se alejó de ella. Riddle elegantemente se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer su libro. Tranquilizada de que realmente parecía haberla dejado sola, Hermione contempló el vial de poción en su mano. Quitó el tapón y según lo ordenado, bebió. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo y se acurrucó cómodamente en la suave manta. Poco después fue arrastrada por una ola de cansancio.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

 **Nota de Winterblume**

Algunos comentarios me han preguntando si Hermione usó magia sin varita al final del último capítulo. Tan genial como eso sería, pero no, no era magia sin varita. Era más como magia accidental, aunque con un objetivo más claro que cuando aparece en niños.


	7. Por Cada Palabra

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de _Please Save Me_ , la autora original es **_**Winterblume**_ **.**

 **7**

 **Por Cada Palabra**

Riddle giraba perezosamente la varita entre sus largos dedos mientras miraba el libro de los Fundadores. Lo había ayudado a encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw, pero ahora se había convertido en un callejón sin salida. Ni una pista sobre el paradero de los otros tres objetos estaba oculto entre las páginas del libro. Tendría que volver a repasar el texto. Un suspiro de frustración escapó de Riddle. Su mirada dejó el problemático libro y vagó a la pequeña figura tendida en su cama. La sangre sucia estaba profundamente dormida. Una maliciosa sonrisa torció las características de Riddle mientras levantaba la varita y apuntaba a la chica dormida.

"Crucio."

La magia de Riddle estaba ansiosa por obedecerlo. Por la varita corrieron la más placenteras oscuras intenciones y ...

... de inmediato se estrellaron contra una pared. De la varita no salió ninguna maldición y la chica sangre sucia permaneció dormida, muy pacíficamente.

 _Inútil pedazo de madera._ Riddle arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras contemplaba la varita de color rojo brillante en su mano. Obviamente, la estúpida varita de juguete de Penny estallaría de repente en dos, si dejaba salir algo más fuerte que un encanto de cosquillas. Completamente repugnado, Riddle tiró la varita roja a la chimenea. Mientras las llamas se deleitaban con la madera sin valor, Riddle fue golpeado por las ganas de tirar el libro de los Fundadores al fuego también. Sus helados ojos azules vagaron de nuevo a Penny. Todavía estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpo defensivamente hizo un pequeño ovillo.

Tal vez la pequeña sangre sucia podría distraer un poco a Riddle de los molestos Fundadores. Después de todo, había muchas incoherencias alrededor de su persona. Ella no era tan estúpida e ignorante como había pensado inicialmente. Sin embargo, en lo que Riddle estaba realmente interesado, era en su inesperadamente potente magia, y el papel que había jugado para romper las salas de Ravenclaw.

Sangre sucia o no, Penny podría llegar a ser muy útil, Riddle decidió mientras reflexionaba. ¿Tal vez debería obligarla a escupir sus secretos? Después de todo, la propia varita de Riddle era mucho más amable cuando se trataba de la maldición Tortura. Obviamente Penny no era ajena a la violencia, pero Riddle estaba seguro de que aún podría romper a la chica.

Una sádica sonrisa tiró de sus labios y sus dedos picaban por tirar de su varita. Por otra parte, no había necesidad en apresurar el asunto. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, entonces Penny era mucho más poderosa de lo esperado. En ese caso, Riddle tenía la intención de explotar sus poderes. Rota y asustada de él, no sería de mucha utilidad.

La mirada fría de Riddle descansó sobre la sangre sucia, la cruel sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. Tenía otros modos de conseguir la verdad. Después de todo, podía ser muy persuasivo. Riddle se rió en voz baja. Draco realmente era un idiota por haberla dejado con él.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione estaba muy perdida.

Había despertado hace unas horas y Riddle aún tenía que hablar con ella. Al parecer, estaba absorto en ese libro que siempre leía, pero de vez en cuando Hermione podía sentir su penetrante mirada. Hacía que su estómago se revolviera de miedo. Cualquier atención que un mago mostrara en ella generalmente era una mala noticia. Además de eso, Riddle todavía tenía que castigarla por su comportamiento rebelde del día anterior.

Hermione estaba de mal humor mientras lavaba los platos – a mano, ya que de alguna manera no podía encontrar su limitada varita. Riddle aún estaba ocupado con su misterioso libro. Copiando algo, su pluma bailaba sobre un rollo de pergamino.

"Dime, Penny, ¿eres capaz de realizar todos esos encantamientos descritos en el libro que encontré?" Riddle preguntó alegremente.

Hermione se puso tensa al oír la inesperada pregunta. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Riddle seguía sentado inclinado sobre su pergamino, ni siquiera la miraba.

"Yo ... Cómo" Hermione tragó espesamente. _"¿Cómo_ sería capaz de hacer eso?"

Riddle paró de escribir para mirarla. Arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

"Por supuesto que no puedes hacerlo. Qué tonto soy", respondió descuidadamente. "Incluso el más fácil de los encantos debe estar más allá de ti."

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza. Quería sacudirlo y mostrarle cuánto _"más_ allá" sabía. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que jugar su papel de "estúpida". De repente, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Riddle, mostrándole sus dientes blancos. La sonrisa le cambió por completo. De repente, Riddle ya no parecía tan intimidante, sino más bien ...

... ¿ _Atractivo?_

"Por favor", dijo amablemente. "Siéntate."

Hermione vaciló pero cuando él dio unas palmaditas al sofá, todavía sonriendo, obedeció. Nerviosa se sentó en el borde, tratando de poner el mayor espacio posible entre ella y el mago.

"¿Estás segura de que no sabes realizar esos encantamientos?" Riddle preguntó suavemente.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. Él no quería dejar caer el asunto. Con miedo de que su temblorosa voz la delatara, Hermione se limitó a asentir. Riddle se acercó a ella, su pierna ahora rozaba suavemente la suya. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, el pelo rizado ocultando su rostro.

"Bueno, sólo _eres_ una sangre sucia," reflexionó Riddle, escaneándola contemplativamente. "No es tu culpa ser estúpida. La corteza cerebral de los sangre sucia es significativamente más delgada que en los purasangres y está menos desarrollada. Es evidente que tu capacidad intelectual es limitada."

Una extraña mezcla de ira y desesperación golpeó a Hermione. Conocía todos esos argumentos ¿Cómo podía mostrarle a Riddle que estaba equivocado? ¿Abriendo su cráneo y mostrándole que su cerebro no era diferente al suyo?

"Todo esto hace más intrigante-" Riddle continuó inocentemente. "-que te las arreglaras para romper las salas de Ravenclaw."

Hermione dejó de respirar ante la palabra _'sala'._ ¿Se refería a la magia protectora alrededor del roble? Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre por el pavor. Riddle no debía saber que _rompió_ esas salas. No se le permitía usar una varita y ciertamente se suponía que no sabía ese tipo de magia.

"¿Quién es Ravenclaw?" preguntó Hermione, con la esperanza de distraer a Riddle.

Él arqueó una ceja, divertido y le dio una charla, "Rowena Ravenclaw fue una bruja muy poderosa. A pesar de que vivió hace mil años, sus teorías y trabajos son aún aceptados en muchos campos mágicos. Es también famosa por haber fundado la primera escuela de magia".

Nerviosa, Hermione se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla. No podía decirle a Riddle que tenía la costumbre de colarse en la biblioteca de los Malfoy para leer los libros que tenía prohibido incluso tocar. Después de todo, Riddle casi había petado sólo por haber abierto uno de sus libros.

"¿Entonces?" Riddle siguió adelante. _"¿Cómo_ destruiste las salas de Ravenclaw? Eso fue bastante impresionante."

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ante su alabanza. Los agudos ojos de Riddle se estrecharon ligeramente cuando lo vio. Aún así, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca vaciló.

"Yo no lo hice," Hermione afirmó con voz temblorosa. "Lo juro, esa sala simplemente cayó, Maestro Riddle. No tuvo nada que ver conmigo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué cogiste esa varita?"

"Yo ... yo ..." Hermione tartamudeó frenéticamente. "No lo sé. Vi esa varita y ... y no lo sé. Sólo quería ... tocar una varita de verdad."

Riddle se limitó a seguir mirándola firmemente, Hermione se arrastró nerviosamente sobre su asiento y susurró patéticamente.

"Lo lamento."

Lo hizo reír en voz baja. Riddle se acercó aún más. Estar en proximidad de un mago siempre asustaba a Hermione, pero con Riddle era aún peor. Hermione no podía leerlo en absoluto. Se encogió cuando sus dedos suavemente rozaron su mejilla. Hubiera sido un contacto íntimo, tal vez incluso bienvenido, si no hubiera sido por los ojos absolutamente inexpresivos de Riddle. Parecía no haber nada detrás de esos hermosos orbes azules. Riddle se inclinó un poco hacia ella para poder hablarle al oído. Diversión teñía su sedosa voz mientras le hablaba. Tan pronto sus dulces palabras la golpearon, Hermione sabía que Riddle era un mentiroso.

"Pequeña sangre sucia, no tienes que temerme. Nunca te haría daño."

_._._._._

Durante el resto del día, Riddle no volvió a traer a colación el asunto de las salas de Ravenclaw. Aún así, Hermione estuvo perturbada y nerviosa mientras hacia sus tareas.

Era bastante tarde, probablemente después de la medianoche, cuando Hermione se puso al lado del sofá. Riddle, una vez más estaba obsesionado con su libro, ella esperó por cualquier orden. Le dolían los pies y se estaba cansando. Hermione reprimió un bostezo mientras observaba cómo Riddle volvió otra página de su libro. Antes de que él siguiera leyendo, volvió un poco la cabeza y la miró. Hermione se tensó cuando fue golpeada por su mirada.

"Pareces muerta de sueño, Penny. ¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato?" dijo con voz suave.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, sus cejas se dispararon por la sorpresa. "Yo- sí, Maestro Riddle."

Una sonrisa divertida tocó los labios de Riddle cuando escuchó su respuesta apresurada. Luego perdió el interés en ella y volvió a su libro. Hermione no esperó para ver si volvía a cambiar de opinión. Se giró y cruzó la habitación en silencio. Al llegar a la alfombra, situada en la esquina al lado de la cocina, se dejó caer. Tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, se acurrucó alrededor sobre la pequeña alfombra. Una vez más, Hermione estaba feliz de haber recibido ropa nueva. Tal vez esta noche no tendría que sentir tanto frío. Cerró los ojos y apretó las rodillas contra su pecho, conservando todo el calor. Antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida una voz profunda la interrumpió.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Riddle estaba de pie, a su lado. Una expresión de leve curiosidad se había apoderado de su rostro mientras la miraba. Hermione apresuradamente trepó desde el suelo. Se quedó mirando a Riddle con ansiedad. ¿Había entendido mal sus palabras?

"Es ... ¿hay algo que necesitabas, Maestro Riddle?"

Como respuesta un fuerte ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro, Hermione se apretó temerosamente contra la pared detrás de ella.

"No vas a dormir en el suelo," espetó Riddle.

La agarró de la muñeca y la arrastró con él. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más y más mientras la conducía hacia la cama que Draco usaba antes de irse. Riddle hizo un gesto hacia la cama y dijo:

"Vas a dormir aquí."

La mirada de Hermione vagó desde la cama a él, lo miró confundida.

"Esta es la cama del Maestro", murmuró tímidamente.

Riddle arqueó una ceja. "¿Y qué?"

"Yo ... yo no puedo ... Él nunca me dejaría ..."

Él siguió observándola sin impresionarse pero luego Riddle suspiró. "Eres bastante problemática, ¿verdad?"

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza, provocando que una sonrisa divertida apareciera en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Hermione se tensó en sus brazos. Su respiración se aceleró, lo que sólo hizo que respirara más su aroma. Riddle olía bien. Parecía nublar sus sentidos, se sentía inclinada a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho. Pero Hermione no podía acurrucarse con él. Los dedos de Riddle rozaron su mejilla, haciéndola jadear suavemente. Una suave risita se apoderó de ella.

"Malfoy no está."

Riddle se apartó de ella y Hermione fue golpeada por una extraña sensación de pérdida. Se estremeció cuando de repente Riddle sacó la varita. Ignorando su miedo, agitó la varita hacia ella. Un sentimiento revoloteó alrededor de ella. Después su ropa se colocó en una pila ordenada en una silla cercana, y Hermione se quedó en una camiseta negra. La camisa era unas tallas más grande llegándole a medio muslo. Riddle le sonrió antes levantar las manos y ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Suavemente le dio la vuelta y la empujó hacia la cama.

"A partir de ahora dormirás aquí."

Desconcertada, Hermione obedeció tumbándose en la cama. Observó cómo Riddle se acercaba al sofá, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. De inmediato el cansancio venció a Hermione, se acurrucó en la cálida manta. Poco antes de que el sueño la derribara, felizmente observó cómo la negra camiseta olía a él.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno - que Riddle de nuevo había compartido con Hermione - no empezó su lectura, como era costumbre, sino que en cambio le ordenó.

"Ven aquí."

Hermione obedeció rápidamente, el miedo burbujeando dentro de ella. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Su mirada se lanzó a su rostro, que era una vez más, ilegible. Hermione trató de suprimir el temblor en su voz cuando se inclinó ante Riddle y le preguntó:

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, Maestro Riddle?"

Ella lo miró y casi saltó cuando se encontró con una sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

"No," dijo Riddle en voz sedosa. "La pregunta es cómo puedo ayudarte."

Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Hermione, Riddle levantó su varita y la agitó hacia la cómoda cercana. Hermione observó con asombro cómo se abría un cajón y una varita salía disparada de él. Inmediatamente la reconoció. La varita voló por el aire hacia Riddle, quien la atrapó hábilmente. Sin liberar a Hermione de su penetrante mirada, extendió lentamente la mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole la varita. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mucho, como platos mientras contemplaba la varita en su mano. Lentamente, muy lentamente, alzó el rostro hacia Riddle y lo miró sin poder hacer nada.

"Sé que no estoy autorizada a tener una varita."

Riddle simplemente arqueó una elegante ceja. "Bueno, sí. Pero te estoy permitiendo tener una ahora."

Ella lo miró con ansiedad, sin atreverse a moverse y alcanzar la varita.

"Vamos", dijo Riddle con dulzura. "Sé que puedes lanzar el hechizo Aresto Momentum."

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca, él levantó la mano para detenerla. "No tienes que negarlo. Te he visto hacerlo. Sólo quiero saber que otros hechizos eres capaz de realizar."

Cuando Hermione siguió dudando en aceptar la varita, añadió, "Te prometo que no serás castigada por utilizarla."

Ella no se sentía del todo tranquila, pero impulsada por un destructivo deseo de sostener una varita una vez más, Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa. Sabía que estaba profundamente mal. Ella, ¿una sangre sucia, sosteniendo una varita? Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la varita y casi se quedó sin aliento. Su magia corrió libremente por la madera, encantada de tener vía libre. Una pequeña y vacilante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hermione cuando contempló la varita en su mano.

 _¡Una varita de verdad!_

"Veo que tienes afinidad con esta varita," le dijo la voz sedosa de Riddle.

Distraída por el estado de éxtasis en la que estaba su magia, Hermione olvidó completamente que él todavía estaba allí. Se tensó y lo miró.

"¿Bien?" Riddle preguntó con diversión. "¿Te gusta?"

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó hasta que estuvo sumamente radiante "¡Si, gracias!"

"Vamos a practicar algunos hechizos", sugirió ligeramente.

Los entusiasmados dedos de Hermione se apretaron alrededor de la varita en la mano.

"Sí, Maestro Riddle," respondió alegremente.

"Primero vamos a empezar con algo fácil," dijo Riddle con voz sedosa. "Muéstrame un hechizo aturdidor".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y levantó la varita. Una sensación excitante la golpeó mientras agitaba la varita y permitía que su magia corriera a través de la madera.

"Stupefy."

Una luz roja salió de la punta de la varita y se disparó a través de la tienda de campaña. Con una pequeña grieta impactó en la pared. Riddle frunció los labios en consideración. Entonces dijo.

"No está mal."

Una tímida sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Hermione.

"¿Puedes decirme el contra hechizo?" preguntó Riddle.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. "Ennervate. Aunque los hechizos aturdidores desaparecen con el tiempo, incluso sin la contra maldición."

Riddle sonrió al oír la respuesta tan inmediata. "Ya veo. ¿Cómo te proteges entonces de un hechizo aturdidor?"

"Con el encanto Protego," respondió Hermione al instante.

Riddle a sintió mientras su mirada vagaba sobre su ansioso rostro. Hizo un gesto hacia la varita en su mano y la alentó.

"Continua."

Hermione sonrió y rápidamente agitó la varita en un familiar movimiento mientras gritaba, "Protego."

Tan pronto el escudo azul la protegió perfectamente, Riddle agitó su varita. No dijo el encantamiento verbal, sino que una luz roja salió de la punta de su varita y corrió hacia Hermione. Ella se estremeció ligeramente al sentir el hechizo aturdidor chocar contra su escudo. Lo mantuvo.

"Muy bien," dijo Riddle mientras miraba su escudo azulado.

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió bajo su alabanza. Con un movimiento de su varita acabó el encantamiento Protego. Riddle levantó una ceja inquisitivamente mientras continuaba preguntándole.

"¿Cuáles son las desventajas del encanto Protego?"

"Es un escudo más bien débil y sólo puede rechazar maldiciones menores."

"Eso es correcto", dijo, haciendo que Hermione brillara con orgullo. "¿Que otros encantamientos escudos sabes?"

"Bueno, está el Protego Horribilis y Protego Totalis," dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Después está el escudo Arceo o Defensio-"

"Correcto", dijo Riddle. "¿Qué tal si probamos el escudo Arceo? ¿Alguna vez lo has utilizado?"

Hermione nerviosamente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes el encantamiento?"

"¿Arceberis?" murmuró.

Riddle inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Luego levantó la varita. En un movimiento fluido la blandió y dijo:

"Arceberis."

De inmediato un escudo amarillo surgió de la nada. Era como si una burbuja rodeara completamente a Riddle.

"¿Viste los movimientos de varita?" preguntó, su voz extrañamente amortiguada tras el escudo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Con eso Riddle terminó el hechizo y le ordenó, "Inténtalo".

Hermione levantó la varita y la agitó. Se sintió bastante torpe en comparación con los suaves movimientos de Riddle, pero aún así logró convocar el escudo amarillo. Era más opaco que el que Riddle había conjurado pero él aún dijo:

"Hm, es tu primer intento. Estoy impresionado. Veremos qué tan fuerte es, ¿de acuerdo?"

La mano de Hermione nerviosamente se apretó alrededor de la varita. Riddle acuchilló la varita a través del aire. Un hechizo oscuro salió de la varita. Crepitaba con magia, mientras chisporroteaba por el aire hacia Hermione. La maldición de Riddle se estrelló contra el escudo amarillo. Se estremeció pesadamente por el impacto. Entonces el escudo se resquebrajó y se rompió. Antes de que su maldición pudiera llegar a Hermione, Riddle lo terminó. Los restos del poder de la maldición aún eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerla tropezar un paso. Su pecho dolió ligeramente cuando Riddle comentó:

"Eso no fue demasiado malo. Aunque tienes que practicar el escudo un poco para hacerlo más fuerte." una sonrisa bastante codiciosa curvó sus labios cuando preguntó: "¿Te importaría un duelo?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y parpadeó hacia Riddle. Él no hablaba en serio ¿no?

"¿D- duelo ...?"

Riddle no contestó nada, pero rápidamente levantó su varita y dijo claramente, "Tarantallegra".

Hermione no estaba preparada en absoluto. La maldición la golpeó, y antes de saber lo que estaba pasando sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por su propia voluntad, bailando como locas. Con movimientos temblorosos, Hermione agitó su varita y gritó:

"¡Finito!"

Afortunadamente el incontrolable baile se detuvo. Hermione se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad, y contempló a Riddle. Todavía sonreía con satisfacción, volvió a blandir su varita y dijo:

"Incarcerous."

Al instante gruesas cuerdas saltaron de la punta de su varita y volaron hacia Hermione. No queriendo ser golpeada de nuevo, rápidamente blandió la varita.

"¡Protego!"

El familiar escudo azul protegió a Hermione y las cuerdas de Riddle cayeron inútilmente al suelo donde desaparecieron. Ella entrecerró los ojos, escaneándolo con recelo. Riddle sostuvo la varita ligeramente en la mano y sonrió con indiferencia. Hermione resopló ante su postura relajada. No esperaba que de alguna manera contraatacara, ¿verdad? Enojada, Hermione soltó el escudo Protego y utilizó el mismo movimiento de varita para enviarle un hechizo a Riddle.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Riddle giró muy perezosamente la varita y el hechizo de Hermione fue desviado fácilmente. Ella lo miró sombríamente a la vez que él arqueaba una ceja burlona. Sin necesitar más invitación, Hermione con irritación cortó la varita en el aire y gritó:

"Rictusempra."

De nuevo, Riddle apenas levantó la varita para librarse de la maldición. Él incluso sonrió burlándose.

"Si eso es todo lo que tienes, podrías haber utilizado tu vieja varita de juguete."

La ira definitivamente ardía dentro de Hermione. Apretó los labios en una fina línea mientras miraba a Riddle. Un hechizo del que sólo había leído recientemente vino a su mente. Sí, podría funcionar. Hermione giró la varita, tratando de no arruinar los movimientos, y dijo claramente.

"¡Duro!"

Un hechizo de un pálido color amarillo corrió hacia Riddle y Hermione estuvo bastante satisfecha al ver sus ojos abrirse ligeramente con sorpresa. Antes de que el hechizo amarillo pudiera chocar contra su pecho, Riddle movió rápidamente su varita. Fue como si una fuerza invisible se estrellara lateralmente contra el hechizo de Hermione, que de repente desvió su trayectoria inicial. En lugar de golpear a Riddle, impactó contra una lámpara de parafina, junto a la zona de estar. Al instante la lámpara se volvió de piedra, cayó de la mesa y se hizo añicos.

"Ya veo. No eres tan inútil, ¿verdad?" se burló Riddle ligeramente. "Demos un paso más."

Él levantó la varita y la giró rápidamente. No dijo el encantamiento y de pronto una maldición desconocida corrió hacia Hermione. No tenía ni idea de qué podría ser y rápidamente levantó otro escudo Protego. De inmediato la maldición que Riddle había lanzado la alcanzó y atravesó su Protego como si fuera de papel. Hermione apenas tuvo un segundo antes de que la maldición la golpeara. Rápidamente se lanzó fuera del camino. Aún así, la maldición de Riddle le cortó el brazo. Jadeó cuando pudo sentir que le dejaba un profundo corte. Hermione terminó tendida en el suelo e instintivamente giró la varita, conjurando otro escudo.

 _¡Paries!_

Un grueso escudo se erigió a su alrededor como una cúpula. Hermione se encogió cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en su escudo. Riddle atacó de nuevo y sintió su poder reverberando a través de toda su magia. Rasgaba su escudo, él seguía con esa exasperante sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione rápidamente trepó desde el suelo. Sangre fluía por su brazo, empapando su jersey.

 _Maldita sea._ _Él no estaba bromeando sobre dar un paso más._

Hermione agarró con determinación su varita. Si Riddle pensaba que se daba por vencida, tendría que pensárselo de nuevo. Su mirada se posó en la mesa de la cocina, entrecerró los ojos en consideración.

 _Podría funcionar…_

Otro de los ataques de Riddle golpeó su escudo y cedió por completo. Rápidamente Hermione levantó su varita, mordiéndose el labio inferior por la concentración mientras la agitaba hacia la mesa.

 _Bestia Verto._

Hubo un increíblemente fuerte tirón en su magia. Hermione casi perdió su concentración. El hechizo aún así funcionó. La mesa de la cocina tembló brevemente. Luego cambió. Piel creció y fuertes músculos tomaron forma. Hermione estaba especialmente encantada al ver aparecer dientes afilados. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una hiena totalmente crecida se situara donde estaba la mesa. Era increíblemente enorme y pesaba fácilmente más de ciento cincuenta kilos. Los pelos del lomo se levantaron agresivamente mientras le gruñía con enojo a Riddle. Ignorando por completo a Hermione, la hiena entró en acción y golpeteó hacia Riddle.

Fue muy satisfactorio verlo tropezar un paso, enfrentándose al furioso animal. Riddle agitó la varita. No impresionado, la hiena se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, lista para saltar y hundir sus dientes afilados en el cuello de Riddle. Rápidamente volvió a agitar la varita, al mismo tiempo que la hiena se abalanzó hacia él. En el aire, el animal se transformó de nuevo en la mesa. Antes de que la mesa pudiera golpearlo, Riddle nuevamente movió su varita. Estalló en astillas que llovieron sobre él.

Hermione estaba bastante decepcionada por la facilidad con la que Riddle había eliminado su ataque. No pudo pensar en ello ya que repentinamente la atacó de nuevo. Una maldición peligrosamente chisporroteaba se crepitaba hacia ella. Hermione no tenía ni idea de que podría ser, por lo que saltó fuera del camino y rápidamente se metió detrás del sofá. Riddle envió otra maldición hacia ella. Se estrelló contra el sofá, enviando plumas por todas partes. Hermione apretó los dientes y se asomó para ver a Riddle sobre el respaldo del sofá. Él le sonrió con aire de suficiencia e incluso tuvo la audacia de darle una reverencia burlona.

 _¡Eso era todo!_

Furiosa, Hermione acuchilló la varita en el aire mientras pensaba, _Aequore._ De la nada, se formó una enorme ola de agua. Hermione le devolvió a Riddle esa arrogante sonrisa mientras movía la varita. La ola se estrelló contra él con fuerza. Él se las arregló para romper la mayor parte de la furia del agua con un escudo apresuradamente erigido. Seguía siendo la ola que Hermione había conjurado cuando desapareció, Riddle estaba empapado, viéndose como un gato ahogado. Unos mechones de su oscuro cabello estaban pegados a su frente y Riddle los sacudió con rabia. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al verlo.

Los helados ojos de Riddle aterrizaron en ella. Al menos la sonrisa había desaparecido. Agitó su varita. El sofá delante de Hermione desapareció con una voluta de humo negro. Otra ola de la varita de Riddle y su magia descendió sobre Hermione. No pudo hacer nada cuando fue empujada al suelo, la magia de Riddle prevenía cualquier movimiento. Hermione luchó contra las ataduras cuando oyó suaves pasos venir hacia ella. Hermione miró a Riddle. Todavía tenía la varita apuntándola, manteniendo su agarre. Una sacudida de miedo se precipitó a través de Hermione, pero se sintió extrañamente tranquila cuando de repente la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Riddle.

"No está tan mal", dijo con voz sedosa. "... Para una sangre sucia."

Hermione lo miró con ojos enormes. Agitó su varita y ella repentinamente fue libre para moverse de nuevo. Mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, Riddle blandió la varita, reparando toda la habitación. Cuando su atención cayó de nuevo en ella, Hermione levantó su varita y susurró:

"Seresce."

Rápidamente el agua desapareció y la ropa de Riddle se secó. Él le mostró los dientes blancos y levantó su propia varita. En una rápida ola, el fuerte dolor en el brazo de Hermione se había ido. Incluso su jersey se arregló.

"Gracias, Maestro Riddle," dijo Hermione, todavía sin aliento por el duelo.

Ella le sonrió. Riddle levantó una ceja divertido y comentó: "Sabía que eras bastante buena con la magia. No tienes que mentir sobre ello."

El cumplido hizo a Hermione ruborizarse. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Riddle. Parecía estar bastante satisfecho con ella y se sentía orgulloso.

"Creo que seguiremos con esta lección mañana," sugirió Riddle.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y con impaciencia asintió con la cabeza. "¿En serio?"

Se rió en voz baja. "No veo por qué no."

Hermione no sabía que era - tal vez era la magia emocionada que corría a través de ella o la adrenalina del duelo - pero olvidó temporalmente cual era su lugar. Dio un paso más cerca de Riddle y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias."

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuenta se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hace un momento. Sus brazos aún estaban envueltos alrededor de Riddle, pero todo su cuerpo se congeló por el pánico. Como si hubiera sido quemada por él, Hermione quitó apresuradamente sus brazos de Riddle. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo, dio un paso inestable atrás y de inmediato desvió la mirada.

"Yo- lo siento", balbuceó con miedo. "No debería haber hecho eso. Por favor, perdóname, Maestro Riddle."

Él no respondió de ningún modo y el miedo de Hermione se movió en espiral. De repente Riddle dio un paso hacia ella. Sus dedos agarraron su barbilla y ella tembló bajo su tacto. Luego hizo subir su rostro. Hermione pudo oír su atronador pulso en sus oídos mientras miraba hacia Riddle. Por sorprendente que parezca, su rostro no tenía el gruñido enojado que esperaba. Parecía tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, sus ojos azules estudiaron su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando Riddle se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione no sabía qué esperar y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus pensamientos llegaron a un abrupto punto muerto cuando los labios de Riddle se rozaron con los de ella, casi sin tocarlos. El fugaz contacto envió escalofríos por la espalda de Hermione. Su cabeza se arremolinó y no supo qué hacer. Fue Riddle quien resolvió el problema. Ya no había vacilación, presionó su boca sobre la de ella con fuerza. Su mano acarició su mejilla, mientras movía sus labios contra los suyos. Aunque Hermione no se atrevió a responderle de ninguna manera, no podía negar la extraña sensación revoloteante en su estómago. La instaba a inclinarse, y ...

Abruptamente Riddle rompió el beso. Hermione lo miró, aturdida. Él la escudriñó, sus ojos azules la examinaron lentamente. Mientras, ella se sentía increíblemente inestable sobre sus pies, una sonrisa comenzó a acurrucarse en la boca de Riddle.

"Dame la varita," ordenó, su tono era equilibrado como si nada especial acabara de suceder.

Hermione parpadeó y se obligó salir de ese letargo en el que había caído. Le ofreció la varita. Riddle la tomó y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Hermione lo contempló, sintiéndose inestable por la emoción. ¡Había sido su primer beso! se dio cuenta con conmoción. Había sido sorprendentemente agradable, a pesar de que Riddle era un mago. Durante el beso Hermione no había tenido miedo. Incluso había disfrutado. Para su horror, sintió una ola de calor golpear su rostro. Riddle rió al ver su rubor y una mirada más bien petulante cruzó su rostro.

"Vamos", dijo divertidamente. "Sentémonos."

Riddle se acercó a la zona de estar y le hizo señas a Hermione para unirse a él. Ella lo siguió y se dejó caer mecánicamente en el sofá junto a él.

"¿Por qué no quieres admitir que _en_ _realidad_ puedes realizar todos los encantamientos del pequeño libro?" Riddle preguntó de modo conversacional.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. "P- porque el Maestro nunca aprobaría que supiera de hechizos."

Era extraño que Riddle le preguntara algo tan obvio. Aún atrapada en su estado de shock, Hermione no anticipó la siguiente pregunta de Riddle en absoluto.

"¿Qué hechizo usaste para destruir las salas de Ravenclaw?"

Hermione tomó un fuerte aliento, perturbada por el brusco cambio de tema. Sólo pudo tartamudear estúpidamente.

"Yo- yo no las destruí."

"¿En serio?" una sonrisa inocente jugó alrededor de la boca de Riddle. "Es una lástima. Era un encantamiento muy complejo, sostenía todas las salas juntas. Me hubiera encantado discutir cómo las destruiste."

Hermione no podía pensar con claridad. La sensación de su boca sobre la suya todavía perduraba sobre sus labios. Así que, automáticamente lo corrigió, volviendo a su voz sabe-lo-todo.

"Era una maldición. No un encanto. Mejoraba las propiedades de la sala, claramente con malas intenciones hacia las víctimas de ese sistema protector. Por lo tanto, era una maldición."

Riddle la miró. Cuando Hermione vio el triunfo oscuro ardiendo en sus ojos azules, sabía que la había cagado. Lentamente una sonrisa se acurrucó en sus labios y dijo lánguidamente.

"¿En serio? ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo lo sabes? Después de todo, sólo alguien que tratara de manipular las salas sabría acerca de la maldición."

La sangre de Hermione se volvió fría cuando lo oyó. El terror la invadió y se quedó mirando a Riddle con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos azules brillaron con malicia mientras concluía.

"Tú fuiste quien rompió las salas, Penny, ¿no?"

El miedo corrió por ella, Hermione sabía que había perdido. Era imposible salir de ésta, así que confesó con voz temblorosa, "Yo- yo- estábamos atrapados. No sabía qué más hacer ..."

Rápidamente la sonrisa tranquilizadora cayó de los labios de Riddle y un inquietante brillo hambriento quemó sus ojos. Ellos vagaron sobre Hermione, mirándola con avidez. Ella se sentía vulnerable y desnuda bajo su dura mirada.

"¿Cómo sabías bajar las salas?" exigió saber.

La respiración de Hermione era trabajosa y tragó saliva nerviosamente.

"Te he hecho una pregunta," dijo Riddle bruscamente.

Había un tinte de amenaza en su voz. Hermione retrocedió y su estómago se volvió un nudo por el miedo. Tímidamente lo miró. La tranquila sonrisa hacía tiempo había abandonado su rostro y la calidez comprensiva en sus ojos se había ido.

"Por favor, Maestro Riddle," Hermione susurró con voz temblorosa. "Fue cuestión de suerte. Yo- de verdad no conozco ninguno de esos poderosos hechizos."

Riddle la fulminó con la mirada, claramente diciéndole que no la creía.

"L-libros," Hermione tartamudeó, esperando que no le preguntara donde encontró esos libros. "Leo muchos libros."

"Hm," dijo Riddle.

Deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la acercó más a él. Hermione se tensó cuando lo sintió tan cerca que el calor de su cuerpo fluía a través de ella. Sus dedos cardaron su pelo rizado en un gesto muy posesivo. La cercanía de Riddle, su toque, afectó al miedo que parpadeaba a través de ella. Sin embargo, curiosamente, su miedo se vio interrumpido por el recuerdo del beso compartido. Eso la hizo sonrojar al darse cuenta de que una pequeña parte de ella disfrutaba de la cercanía de Riddle.

_._._._._

Él lo sabía, Riddle pensó felizmente mientras examinaba la pequeña sangre sucia. De hecho, era bastante poderosa. Cómo era posible, teniendo en cuenta de que era una sangre sucia, no lo sabía. Aún así, su magia era ciertamente algo valioso. Los inexpresivos ojos de Riddle vagaron sobre ella. La sangre sucia todavía estaba en sus brazos. Su cercanía parecía asustarla. Riddle amaba esa mirada intimidada en ella. Incluso se ruborizó. Podía trabajar con eso ...

¿Cómo era posible que una simple sangre sucia fuera tan poderosa? Penny era una contradicción. Sin embargo, todo lo que le interesaba a Riddle era su magia. Y la magia siempre era pura aunque estuviera encerrada en un cuerpo tan indigno.

"Eres completamente un rompecabezas, Penny," Riddle ronroneó oscuramente. "Es bueno que me encante resolverlos."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"Es grosero mirar fijamente, ¿lo sabes?"

Hermione se puso rígida y murmuró rápidamente: "Lo siento, Maestro Riddle. Yo solo ... estoy ..."

"¿Curiosa?" Riddle suministró, sus ojos vagaron sobre ella.

Asintió. Él no reaccionó en absoluto, simplemente siguió escaneándola con ojos inexpresivos.

"La curiosidad mató al gato", finalmente declaró.

Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza. Viendo su miedo crecer, Riddle dijo perezosamente.

"Merlín, no voy a hacerte daño sólo porque te quedaste mirando el libro." sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el libro en cuestión. "Es inútil de todos modos."

"¿Sobre qué es?" Hermione le preguntó con cautela.

"Los Fundadores de Hogwarts," Riddle respondió mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el libro. "Hogwarts es la escuela a la que voy. Tiene cuatro fundadores: Slytherin, Ravenclaw de quien ya has oído hablar, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, eran brujas y magos muy talentosos e inventaron un montón de hechizos y pociones, la historia también afirma que cada uno de ellos creó un objeto increíblemente poderoso. Con el tiempo, esos objetos se perdieron y su existencia se volvió poco a poco una leyenda".

Riddle dejó de hablar y miró de nuevo pensativamente el libro. La curiosidad de Hermione definitivamente despertó, y preguntó.

"¿Cuáles eran esos objetos?"

"No veo por qué tendrías que saber eso", desdeñó.

"Lo siento," dijo Hermione rápidamente. Pero nuevamente no pudo contenerse y soltó: "La diadema es uno de esos objetos, ¿no?"

Riddle la miró con astucia. "Eres bastante aguda, Penny. Sí, la diadema era de Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Ya veo ... Así que, estás tratando de encontrar los cuatro objetos." Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que habló en voz alta. "Y necesitas encontrar los otros tres ..."

"Sí", dijo Riddle con calma. "Ese es el problema. No sé dónde buscar. Y esto:" hizo un gesto hacia el libro todavía sobre la mesa. "-es completamente inútil."

"Bueno, ¿cómo encontraste la diadema?" Hermione preguntó.

Una sonrisa bastante desagradable apareció en su rostro, luego Riddle dijo arrastrando las palabras, "En realidad hablé con uno de los parientes de Ravenclaw."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía viven?"

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó cuando dijo: "No, no realmente."

Estaba tan perdida en la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts, que no notó la inflexión oscura en su voz. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el tomo pesado cuando pensó.

"Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo con los otros tres objetos."

Riddle levantó una ceja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que lo miraba como si pensara que era lento.

"Bueno, conversar con los descendientes de los Fundadores, por supuesto," suministró en tono bastante mandón.

Riddle frunció el ceño y preguntó irritado: "¿Y cómo puedo encontrar los descendientes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor?"

"¿Cómo debería saberlo?" Hermione respondió irritablemente. Ignorando la expresión de enojo en su rostro, continuó, "Espera. ¿Sólo Gryffindor y Hufflepuff? ¿Qué hay de Slytherin? ¿Ya tienes su objeto?"

"No," dijo Riddle lentamente.

"¿Entonces conoces sus descendientes?"

Él contempló el anillo dorado en su dedo mientras respondía en voz peligrosamente suave, "Sí."

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes", le dio una odiosa charla "Deberías hacerles una visita y preguntarles."

Los ojos de Riddle parpadearon hacia ella y Hermione se tensó cuando vio ira ardiendo en ellos. Con un ruido sordo, cerró el libro de los Fundadores, haciéndola estremecer. Una expresión de horror apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta del tono que había usado. Había estado tan perdida en el misterio de los Fundadores, que se había olvidado completamente con quien hablaba.

"Es posible que desees vigilar esa lengua," Riddle siseó amenazadoramente. "No sea que alguien te la corte."

Hermione lanzó un aliento inestable. Apartó la mirada y susurró, "Lo siento. Estaba fuera de lugar."

"Sí, lo estabas," susurró.

Los ojos azules se posaron sobre ella pesadamente. Después de un rato, Riddle le informó de manera cortante.

"Nos vamos mañana."

* * *

Capitulo recien salido del horno, esta mañana termine de traducirlo y esta sin corregir, todavia sigo buscando beta porque la que tenia me dejo tirada, pero bueno. La verdad es un poco raro que pensaba que me cansaría de traducir esta historia, pero ya con la primera palabra que traduzco no puedo parar, es adictiva.

Hay algunas cosas de Hermione me cabrean como esa actitud de mosquita muerta pero si se atreven a insultarme ya verán de que soy capaz. No rompo un plato pero cuidadito conmigo, o haces el papel de inútil o no. Esta vez estoy con Tom, cada vez que traducía las reacciones de Hermione quería golpearla, quería que dijera "Si soy capaz de hacer magia super poderosa TE SALVE, así que agradéceme" En cambio se ponía en plan mosquita muerta y es cuando el la picaba diciendo lo inútil que era para que sacara el carácter. Que intensa.

Quizas es que el capitulo me ha cogido cabreada, ¿que opinais? Quiero saber vuestras opiniones y asi saber y contestar y ect, asi que espero comentarios.


	8. Cadmus

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de _Please Save Me_ , la autora original es **_**Winterblume**_ **.**

 **8**

 **Cadmus**

Sintiéndose un poco desorientada, Hermione salió de la chimenea y tiró de la enorme mochila. Tuvo que apresurarse a salir antes de que las llamas de la chimenea ardieran de nuevo de color verde, acogiendo al próximo viajero. Era el día después de año nuevo, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual la estación estuviera tan atestada. Hermione se puso al hombro la mochila y se alejó de las filas y filas de chimeneas, cada una con una cola de personas.

Riddle no la había esperado, se dirigía hacia la salida de la estación. Hermione lo siguió fuera del edificio de Red-Flu hacia las concurridas calles de Londres. Hacía frío y algunos copos de nieve flotaban hacia el asfalto y hormigón de la ciudad. Aún así, el frío no tenía nada que ver con las heladas montañas de Albania. Ignorando la forma en que las correas de la mochila cortaban incómodamente sus hombros, Hermione se encontró con Riddle. Él no reconoció su presencia de ningún modo. Un profundo ceño arrugaba sus cejas. Durante toda la mañana Riddle había estado de un humor horrible.

"¿Maestro Riddle?" Hermione murmuró tentativamente.

Él no respondió en absoluto. Hermione se tragó el miedo y susurró:

"Ya que estamos de vuelta al Reino Unido, necesito – ya sabes - regresar con mi Maestro."

Riddle abruptamente dejó de caminar. El ceño fruncido en su rostro se volvió un profundo ceño. Hermione se removió bajo su firme mirada. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una decisiva.

"No."

Con eso, Riddle se dio la vuelta y reanudó su camino. Hermione corrió tras él.

"Realmente tengo que volver, Maestro Riddle," imploró. "Es mi deber."

"No me importa tu deber", respondió con dureza. "Vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que diga lo contrario."

"Por favor," suplicó Hermione. "Seré castigada si no regreso."

"Realmente no es mi problema", dijo Riddle con malicia. "Te quedas conmigo. Si vas contra mis deseos, _te castigaré._ Y créeme, será mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa que Malfoy se le podría ocurrir."

La amenaza asesina ardía en sus ojos azules mientras la miraba. "¿Me entiendes?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se rindió, "Sí, Maestro Riddle."

Riddle terminó la conversación y rápidamente marchó por la calle. Hermione lo siguió unos pasos detrás de él, cabizbaja. Se preguntó qué debería hacer. Ella realmente necesitaba volver a la Mansión Malfoy. Probablemente la esperaba una paliza y cuanto más tiempo lo pospusiera sería peor. Por supuesto, Draco la había dejado con Riddle, pero Hermione sabía que de todos modos el rubio la culparía por su ausencia.

Con el ánimo decaído, Hermione miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de Riddle. Tal vez, sólo debería escaparse y volver a la mansión. Lo consideró, pero la imagen de esa maravillosa varita castaña flotó a través de sus pensamientos. Si dejaba a Riddle, probablemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de usar una varita mágica de verdad.

"Es aquí."

Riddle tiró de ella hacia una calle lateral, lejos de muggles para aparecerse.

†

"¿Así qué?" preguntó Hermione, jadeando. "¿Dónde estamos?"

Siguió a Riddle mientras caminaba por una carretera helada que serpenteaba a través de campos cubiertos de nieve. Hermione respiraba con dificultad y sudor cubría su frente. Riddle era rápido y tenía problemas para seguirlo llevando esa pesada mochila.

"Pequeño Hangleton," fue su respuesta críptica.

Sin aliento, Hermione finalmente tuvo que tomar un descanso. La molestia brilló en los ojos de Riddle mientras caminaba hacia ella. Hizo un gesto hacia la mochila y dijo de manera cortante.

"Dame eso. No tenemos todo el día."

Después de que Riddle se hubiera lanzado la mochila al hombro, reanudaron el camino. Hermione ya no tenía problemas en seguir sus largas zancadas. Obviamente se dirigían a esa gran casa en la cima de la colina. Se veía como una especie de mansión.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Hermione se atrevió a preguntar.

Riddle la fulminó con la mirada. Su mal humor, evidentemente, no se había disipado. Espetó con irritación.

"¿No fue tu idea?"

 _En realidad no,_ pensó Hermione, pero no se atrevió a contestar nada. Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio hasta que se detuvieron delante de las puertas de la mansión. La finca parecía impresionante, con amplios jardines y la hermosa mansión. Hermione se preguntó si era incluso más grande que la mansión de los Malfoy. _Sin duda era más grande que la de los Black,_ decidió mientras su mirada vagaba sobre la casa.

Riddle, por el contrario, tenía una mirada amargada en el rostro mientras miraba la mansión con disgusto. Con un movimiento sutil de varita, abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba confundida de que la entrada de la casa no estuviera protegida por ninguna sala. Por lo general, las familias de magos ponían barreras de protección y hechizos anti-aparición alrededor de sus hogares.

Riddle atravesó las puertas de hierro y caminó hacia la mansión. Cuando finalmente estuvieron delante de la enorme puerta de entrada, Hermione miró hacia Riddle. El furioso ceño parecía haberse convertido en un elemento permanente en su rostro. Fulminaba con la mirada la puerta de madera. Luego su mirada fría cayó sobre ella. Hermione parpadeó, no muy segura de qué esperar.

"Escucha, Penny," dijo Riddle, con voz irritada y tensa. "Mientras estemos aquí, no quiero que me llames 'Maestro'."

Hermione frunció el ceño, desconcertada por la orden. "Vale."

"Y definitivamente no usarás ningún tipo de magia", agregó con fuerza.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Su confusión debió haberse notado, porque Riddle suspiró molesto.

"Está bien", dijo entre dientes con impaciencia. "Antes de que cometas algún tipo de error, probablemente debería decirte de que es la casa de mi familia y mi _padre_ ... es un muggle."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos mientras se quedaba mirándolo.

 _¿Riddle es un_ _mestizo?_

La ira en los ojos de Riddle aumentó hasta nuevas dimensiones cuando siguió comiéndoselo con los ojos. Dio un paso amenazador hacia ella y dijo entre dientes.

"Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien sobre esto, haré que te arrepientas."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"No hay magia, ¿entendido?" Riddle enigmáticamente contempló la enorme mansión. "No le gusta la magia, a mi padre."

Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre. Esperaron un momento antes de que la enorme puerta se abriera. Una mujer, probablemente en los últimos años treinta, apareció en el umbral. Era un poco gordita. Su opacado pelo estaba cortado en un corte bob y su piel era muy pálida. Hermione notó que los ojos de la mujer ligeramente miraban en direcciones opuestas. Sin embargo, su rostro brillaba con entusiasmo amistoso cuando vio a Riddle.

"¡Tommy!" exclamó la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Asaltó a Riddle y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Hermione vio Riddle tenso cuando la mujer lo abrazó, apenas levantó los brazos para devolverle el gesto. La mujer lo soltó y sonrió.

"Deberías haber llamado," reprendió, todavía sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella extendió una mano y pasó los dedos por el oscuro cabello de Riddle con afecto. Él no pareció muy cómodo con la situación.

"Mírate", la mujer rió alegremente. "Has crecido mucho."

Entonces, con impaciencia lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él hacia la casa.

"Adelante, adelante."

No fue hasta ese momento que la mujer vio a Hermione. Su rostro se iluminó aún más y dijo alegremente.

"Oh, ¿trajiste a tu novia?"

Riddle volvió ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos azul hielo cayeron sobre una confusa Hermione. Después de un momento, dijo con inexpresiva voz profunda.

"Sí."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por la respuesta, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para comprender la declaración, ya que la mujer la ahogó en un gran abrazo.

"Que encanto," la mujer gorjeó alegremente. "Y eres tan guapa. Por supuesto, eres la novia de Tommy."

En seguida, Hermione fue empujada dentro de la casa, de su capa de viaje y sentada en el espectacular salón con una taza de té caliente en frente de ella. La mujer colocó un plato de bocadillos en la mesa, y luego se dejó caer en el exuberante sofá justo al lado de Riddle.

"Si hubiera sabido que vendrías, hubiera preparado algo mejor," dijo mientras felizmente pasaba una mano por el brazo de Riddle.

Miró a Hermione y exclamó: "Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Ni siquiera me he presentado todavía". extendió una mano hacia Hermione y dijo: "Soy la madre de Tommy. Mi nombre es Merope."

Hermione estrechó la mano de la mujer, y dijo con timidez: "Soy Penny."

"Es tan bueno conocerte," respondió Merope, radiante. Luego preguntó de buen humor: "Entonces, ¿eres bruja?"

Hermione parpadeó. Ella sólo quería negarlo, cuando Riddle la cortó, su voz mezclada con hielo, "Por suerte para ti, madre, ella _es_ bruja. De lo contrario habrías roto el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico".

"Oh," dijo Merope descuidadamente. "Me olvidé por completo de eso."

Riddle simplemente entrecerró los ojos enfadado hacia su madre. Merope pareció no darse cuenta. Se volvió hacia Hermione y dijo con orgullo.

"Tommy es tan inteligente. Él siempre me ayuda cuando me lío."

Hermione se limitó a asentir.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?" preguntó Merope mirando a Riddle con amor.

Él se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la mirada con indiferencia. "No nos quedaremos mucho."

Inmediatamente Merope sacudió la cabeza. "No, no. Tienes que quedarte al menos hasta mañana. Tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños."

Riddle se burló, _"Dudo_ que él permita que me quede tanto tiempo."

La sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Merope cayó al oír eso. Tomó la mano de Riddle y susurró con tristeza: "No digas cosas así. Sabes que tu padre es feliz de que estés aquí."

Riddle simplemente levantó una ceja escéptica, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

†

Permanecieron un rato en el salón y hablaron. Bueno, más bien Merope habló, interrumpida por el ocasional comentario agudo de Riddle. Hermione no dijo mucho. Ella comió sus bocadillos y escuchó. La madre de Riddle era bastante agradable, siempre sonriendo y riendo. Extraño, ¿cómo estaban relacionados?...

Hermione escuchó abrirse la puerta principal de la mansión y a alguien entrar. Riddle se tensó cuando lo oyó. La persona que había entrado, caminaba por el vestíbulo de entrada hacia el salón. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un hombre entró. Hermione se sorprendió al verlo. Desde el brillante pelo negro, la piel pálida y los finos rasgos aristocráticos, el hombre era un calco de Riddle. Se diferenciaban en la edad, este hombre parecía ser de la edad de Mérope.

Usaba un traje de corte perfecto, la copia de Riddle se veía muy atractiva cuando entró en la sala, sosteniendo el Financial Times doblado bajo el brazo. Se detuvo en seco cuando sus claros ojos azules se posaron sobre el grupo sentado en el lujoso sofá. Tan pronto su mirada se posó en Riddle, los bellos rasgos del hombre se torcieron con disgusto.

 _"¿Qué_ haces aquí?" preguntó bruscamente.

Riddle simplemente arqueó una ceja con indiferencia. Luego arrastró las palabras, con cruel sarcasmo envuelto alrededor de sus palabras.

"Bueno, ¿adivina que, _padre?_ De repente fui golpeado por la necesidad de visitar a mi _amada_ familia."

El hombre - el padre de Riddle - entrecerró los ojos airadamente. En unos furiosos pasos estuvo delante del sofá. Fulminando a su hijo con la mirada, el Señor Riddle dijo entre dientes amenazadoramente.

"¡No quiero escoria como tú en mi casa!"

Merope se levantó del sofá. Se acercó al Sr. Riddle y dijo severamente, "¡Tom! Es tu _hijo."_

Hermione vio las manos del Sr. Riddle convertirse en puños mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Las palabras de su esposa debían haberlo alcanzado, porque cuando habló el tinte asesino había dejado su voz. En cambio se burló con dureza.

"Pensé que te habías ido 'para siempre'. ¿Qué ocurrió para que te arrastraras aquí?"

Vestigios de magia oscura crepitaron alrededor de Riddle. Se levantó lentamente del sofá y le envió a su padre una mirada de puro odio. El Señor Riddle simplemente se rió con desdén.

"Si necesitas dinero, olvídalo. No pagaré más tus anormalidades. Tienes dieciocho años, ya no eres mi responsabilidad".

"Desde luego que no necesito tu dinero," Riddle se burló brutalmente.

"Ja," dijo el Sr. Riddle con incredulidad.

Apartó brevemente la helada mirada de su hijo para ver a Hermione. La ira ardió en sus ojos y le gritó a Riddle.

"No me digas que trajiste a _uno de los tuyos_ aquí. ¡A mi casa!"

La lívida mirada fulminante del Sr. Riddle se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella temerosamente rehuyó del furioso hombre.

"Dime, chica," dijo entre dientes maliciosamente. "Eres una de ellos, ¿verdad? Una de esas personas anormales."

Hermione no se atrevió a alzar la vista, y susurró en voz baja, "Lo siento, no quise inmiscuirme."

"¡No seas condescendiente!" gritó el Señor Riddle, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera.

Merope se acercó a su marido y le puso una mano sobre el brazo mientras le advertía con determinación.

"Querido, es una invitada."

El gruñido furioso permaneció en el rostro del Señor Riddle cuando se volvió hacia Merope y estalló, _"¡Ella_ no es una invitada! ¡Es uno de esos monstruos!"

Enfadado señaló a Riddle y tronó: "¡Y tú, muchacho! ¡No pienses que puedes irrumpir aquí cuando más te plazca!"

Riddle no estuvo impresionado en lo más mínimo cuando su padre le gritó. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos y una sonrisa desdeñosa rizó su boca cuando se burló.

"Créeme, me gustaría estar lejos de aquí."

El Sr. Riddle dio un paso amenazante hacia su hijo y gruñó, "¡Cuida tu lengua! No me insultes en mi propia casa."

Un peligroso brillo apareció en los ojos de Riddle cuando fue amenazado. Lentamente su mano vagó hacia el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego dijo con voz suave pero mortalmente fría.

"Y yo no permitiré que un muggle me hable de esa manera."

Con eso, el furioso color púrpura en el rostro del Señor Riddle se oscureció aún más. Sus manos se apretaron en puños y dio otro paso hacia su hijo. La magia de Riddle comenzó a crepitar en torno a él, y su mano desapareció en el bolsillo de la túnica. Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera hacer nada, Merope dio un paso rápido delante de su marido y le puso una mano en el pecho.

"Por favor," dijo con firmeza. "Cálmate, Tom."

El Señor Riddle ignoró a su esposa. El odio goteaba en su mirada mientras viajaba hacia su hijo. Merope con cautela frotó su mano sobre el pecho del Señor Riddle y dijo:

"Por favor, querido. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Tommy. Deja que se quede. Ellos no causarán ningún problema."

Los ojos del Señor Riddle se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas, pero al menos vaciló. Merope continuó frotando su pecho con dulzura y susurró:

"Me ocuparé de ellos. No habrá ningún problema. Lo prometo."

Ante las palabras de su esposa, el Señor Riddle poco a poco cedió. Al cabo de un rato de fulminar a su hijo con la mirada finalmente gruñó.

"Está bien. Pueden quedarse."

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Mérope. "Gracias cariño."

El Señor Riddle asintió bruscamente. Entonces sus ojos regresaron a su hijo y gruñó, "Pero no quiero ver nada raro. O te juro que llamaré a la policía y serás encerrado."

Riddle miró a su padre un segundo, aunque disgusto brillaba sobre su máscara inexpresiva. Después se encogió de hombros y arrastró las palabras.

"Lo que tú digas, _padre."_

†

Una colcha de terciopelo azul oscuro cubría la suave cama en la que Hermione estaba sentada. Observó a Riddle mientras se paseaba por la habitación. _Probablemente su propia habitación,_ supuso Hermione. El suelo estaba alicatado con ébano, perfectamente equipado con el elegante mobiliario oscuro. El tapiz de las paredes era de verde pálido, mientras que oscuras cortinas verdes con adornos delicados dorados colgaban de las ventanas. La habitación estaba muy ordenada, como si alguien religiosamente la mantuviera limpia. Aún así, se sentía fría, incluso estéril, ya que carecía por completo de pertenencias personales.

Hermione vio como Riddle caminaba de un lado al otro furiosamente. Desde la pequeña pelea a gritos con su padre no había dicho una palabra. Sin embargo, el ceño fruncido en su rostro se había vuelto más profundo. Hermione decidió interrumpir el incómodo silencio aclarándose la garganta.

"Entonces ... ¿Tu cumpleaños es mañana?"

Riddle le lanzó una sombría mirada y siguió sin responder.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" pinchó Hermione tentativamente.

Suspiró con irritación y le informó de manera cortante, "Cumpliré dieciocho mañana."

"Hm." lo miró. "Eso es bueno."

Él frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella. Durante un rato sólo observó la oscura habitación. Luego preguntó irritado.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Oh," dijo Hermione. "Eh ... Creo que dieciséis o diecisiete ... No lo sé."

Con lentitud el furioso ceño abandonó el rostro de Riddle para ser sustituido por confusión. "¿No lo sabes?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. "Lo olvidé."

"¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?"

"Yo ... eh ..." se esforzó en explicar. "Al entrar en el mundo mágico como que ... decidí simplemente no pensar en nada de lo que era antes. Así que, con el tiempo olvidé muchas cosas."

La curiosidad había reemplazado completamente el ceño fruncido en su rostro y Riddle le preguntó, "¿Por qué querías olvidar tu pasado?"

Los ojos de Hermione se apartaron de Riddle y miraron por la ventana. Ya era de noche, observó distraídamente.

"De lo contrario, sería demasiado doloroso."

Riddle no hizo ningún comentario. La miró por unos momentos, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Entonces se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

"Ven, te mostraré tu habitación."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba sentada en el cómodo sofá de cuero en la habitación de invitados con un libro en la mano. Acababan de almorzar en el salón. La comida había sido deliciosa. Obviamente Mérope había preparado algo especial para el cumpleaños de su hijo. Todavía había sido incómodo. Durante todo el tiempo Riddle y su padre se habían lanzado miradas de muerte. Hermione estaba aliviada de estar de vuelta en su habitación.

 _Mi habitación_ _..._ se rió, todavía no lo podía creer.

Tenía una cama de matrimonio justo debajo de una amplia ventana. Un televisor ridículamente grande estaba cómodamente colocado en la pared, por lo que podría utilizarlo desde el sofá o la cama. El mando a distancia estaba sobre la mesita frente a Hermione, aunque todavía no se había atrevido a tocarlo.

Los acontecimientos del día anterior aparecieron en su cabeza. Riddle realmente era un mestizo. Extraño. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Nunca había conocido a un mestizo. Al menos no conscientemente. No era algo que un mago iría por ahí alardeando. Los mestizos no eran exactamente aceptados en la sociedad. La mayoría eran producto de un mago tomando ventaja de una mujer sangre sucia. Hermione se estremeció ante el terrible pensamiento. Si la pobre mujer se quedara embarazada después de la violación, el bebé generalmente sería tratado como un sangre sucia.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Riddle ese no era el escenario. Después de todo, Merope parecía ser una bruja, mientras que su marido era un muggle. Hermione no creía que el señor Riddle hubiera obligado a su esposa. Parecía que Merope conscientemente había tomado la decisión de vivir con su marido como muggle.

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe en la puerta. Golpearon otra vez hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el gesto educado iba dirigida hacia ella.

"¿S- sí?"

La puerta se abrió y Merope Riddle entró. Llevaba una bandeja con dos vasos y una jarra de limonada mientras sonreía a Hermione.

"Espero que no te moleste."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Merope se ensanchó y se acercó al sofá. Ella colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita antes de sentarse en el sofá.

"¿Todo bien?" Merope preguntó amablemente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. La mujer sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de limonada. Hermione aceptó y nerviosamente agarró el vaso con las dos manos.

"Estoy muy contenta de que Tommy te trajera," dijo alegremente Merope. "Eres el primer amigo que trae a casa. Estoy segura de que eso significa algo."

Hermione volvió a asentir. Merope tomó un sorbo de su limonada y sonrió.

"También eres la primera _amiga_ que trae a casa." le dio un codazo a Hermione juguetonamente en el costado. "Háblame de ti, Penny. Tengo mucha curiosidad."

"Eh ..." murmuró Hermione. "Realmente no hay mucho que decir ..."

Merope tarareó y tomó un sorbo de su vaso. "Eres igual que Tommy. Él nunca me dice nada."

Una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hermione cuando la mujer siguió llamando a Riddle 'Tommy'.

"¿Vas a Hogwarts?"

"No, pero me gustaría mucho verlo", dijo Hermione.

"Sí." Merope sonrió. "Siempre quise ir. Pero mi padre no quería. Pensaba que la educación en casa sería lo mejor. Así que, mi hermano y yo nunca fuimos a Hogwarts." sus ojos color avellana vagaron hacia Hermione con interés, "¿Te educas en casa?"

"Eh ..." Hermione se retorció en el asiento. "Hm ... sí ..."

No era exactamente una mentira, se dijo. Realmente había aprendido en 'casa', si podía llamar a la mansión de los Malfoy 'casa', y colarse en la biblioteca como "aprendizaje".

Merope rió alegremente. "Parece que ambas nos perdimos Hogwarts, ¿eh? Pero estoy segura de que podrás visitar a Tommy allí."

Hermione sonrió vagamente. "Tal vez."

"Fui una vez, ya sabes. Durante el quinto año de Tommy." un brillo orgulloso apareció en los ojos de Merope. "Dippet me invitó, porque Tommy ganó un premio especial por los servicios a la Escuela. Es tan buen chico. Solo trae a casa " O" y este año se convirtió en jefe de casa".

Hermione sonrió suavemente cuando vio la amorosa expresión en los ojos de Merope. Se preguntó si su propia madre la habría mirado así si no….si no ... Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón cuando pensaba en su madre. Se tensó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien, Penny?"

"Sí, señora Riddle." Hermione forzó una sonrisa.

La otra mujer le sonrió cálidamente. "Llámame Merope."

Un feliz destello apareció en los ojos de Merope cuando sugirió: "Después de que Tommy se gradúe, ambos pueden venir a vivir aquí hasta que sepáis lo que queréis hacer a continuación. Sería increible tener a Tommy aquí. Él no viene a menudo, sabes. Siempre está tan ocupado estudiando".

Merope se rió y bromeó: "Me gustaría que hubiera un hechizo para convertirlo de nuevo en un bebé, así podría abrazarlo todo el día."

Hermione sonrió ante la idea.

"Ah, bueno, no puedes retroceder en el tiempo." Merope tomó otro sorbo de su limonada. "No sería una buena idea de todos modos. Realmente era difícil en ese entonces."

La curiosidad de Hermione despertó, preguntó con cautela, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Mérope y Hermione inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber planteado la cuestión.

"Cuando me quedé embarazada, tuve una gran pelea con Tom," dijo en voz baja Merope. "Éramos demasiado jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo manejar la situación."

Hermione asintió y preguntó suavemente, "¿Tu familia no pudo ayudarte? ¿O al Señor Riddle?"

Merope sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. "No, mi familia nunca aprobó mi relación con Tom. Ellos no querían tener nada que ver con los muggles. Y la familia de Tom tampoco era de apoyo. "

"¿Alguna ..." Hermione no sabía si atreverse a hacer la pregunta. "¿Alguna vez consideraste ... ya sabes ... no tener el bebé?"

A pesar de la naturaleza de la pregunta, Merope sonrió suavemente. "No nunca."

Ella suspiró y se recostó en el sofá. Sus ojos castaños vagaron hacia Hermione mientras continuaba con seriedad, "Esa fue una de las muchas razones por la que peleé con Tom. Rompimos y dejé Pequeño Hangleton."

"Oh," dijo Hermione. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

"A Londres." Merope se rió sin alegría. "A la gran ciudad, sin dinero y sin ninguna idea de lo que iba hacer."

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Mérope. "Debió haber sido horrible."

"Sí, no fue fácil", suspiró Merope. "Conseguí un poco de dinero por vender una antigua reliquia familiar pero no era mucho. No estoy orgullosa de esa época, pero en aquel entonces fui mendigando por las calles, e incluso robé a la gente. Recuerdo que estaba en las calles cuando me puse de parto".

"Merlin", exclamó Hermione, horrorizada.

"Tuve mucha suerte de estar cerca de un orfanato," Merope continuó su historia. "Alguien del personal debió de haberme encontrado. No puedo recordar mucho. Pasaba por un montón de dolor."

"¿Entonces tuviste el bebé?" Hermione preguntó cautelosamente.

"Realmente lo encuentro borroso", dijo Merope. "Más tarde, me dijeron que el personal del orfanato llamó a una ambulancia. Al parecer hubo complicaciones en el parto y perdía mucha sangre."

Hermione palideció cuando lo oyó. "Entonces tuviste suerte de estar en un hospital."

Merope asintió. "Los médicos dijeron que lo logré por los pelos. Ellos cuidaron de Tommy y de mi." Una serena sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Merope cuando agregó, "Era el bebé más lindo que había visto. Tenía la adorable pelusa negra de su padre."

Hermione se rió en voz baja mientras se imaginaba a Riddle de bebé. Miró detenidamente el rostro feliz de Mérope y preguntó: "¿Después de eso dónde fuiste? ¿Volviste a Pequeño Hangleton?"

"Oh, no, no", dijo Merope. "No quise volver con mi familia. Y Tom tampoco trató de encontrarme. Así que me quedé allí. Emily me acogió."

"¿Quién es Emily?"

"Su nombre es Emily Cole", explicó Merope. "Era la jefa del orfanato del que te hablé. Todavía estaba en el hospital cuando los servicios sociales vinieron a hablar conmigo. Tenía tanto miedo de que me quitaran a Tommy. Pero Emily resolvió todo. Al salir del hospital, se ofreció a dejar que me quedara con ella". Merope sonrió hacia Hermione y dijo: "Ella era ... bueno, sigue siendo como una madre para mí."

"Me alegro que nada malo te hubiera pasado," respondió Hermione. "Podría haber sido mucho peor."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Merope. "Podría."

Después de eso, Merope cambió de tema a algo más ligero y hablaron por un rato. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Riddle entró en la habitación. Sus ojos helados se posaron inmediatamente en Hermione y Merope. Fríamente ignoró la sonrisa en el rostro de su madre y dijo con voz profunda.

"Tengo algo que decirte, madre."

Merope sonrió. "Claro. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

Hermione vio tensarse la mandíbula de Riddle al oír el apodo. No hizo ningún comentario en cambio dijo firmemente.

"En privado."

"Está bien, está bien," Merope se rió y guiñó a Hermione.

Ella se levantó del sofá. Entonces ambos dejaron la habitación. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, Hermione pudo escuchar su sedosa voz.

"¿Te acuerdas de aquel guardapelo de oro del que siempre me hablabas? El que te dio tu madre"

†

Más tarde, Hermione volvió a escuchar un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Alzó la vista del libro. Riddle estaba en la puerta con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Mechones de pelo negro caían sobre sus ojos azules y una sonrisa demoníaca curvaba las comisuras de su boca. Dio un paso hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Un aire depredador colgó alrededor de sus movimientos mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Maestro Riddle?"

La infame sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y susurró, su voz era peligrosamente persuasiva.

"Extrañé que me llamaras Maestro".

Riddle se sentó en el sofá y la miró. Rompiendo el silencio, Hermione tartamudeó.

"¿Q- quiere algo?"

Todavía sonriendo Riddle arrastró las palabras con aire de suficiencia, "En realidad no."

"Pareces ... feliz", comentó Hermione con cautela.

Riddle rió oscuramente y la escaneó a través de sus gruesas pestañas. "Yo no diría feliz ... pero sí, estoy bastante contento. Tuve una conversación bastante informativa con mi madre respecto a una de nuestras reliquias familiares."

Ella lo miró, alzando las cejas en cuestión. Aunque Riddle, obviamente, vio a la silenciosa petición, eligió no contestar. En cambio, tomó el libro del regazo de Hermione.

"La leyenda del Jinete sin Cabeza"

Hermione se movió nerviosamente. "Eh ... Yo- ... Sé que no debería leer. Es sólo que ..."

"Una opción bastante mórbida." Riddle sonrió hacia el libro con diversión. "Déjame adivinar. Mi madre te lo dio, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió tentativamente, reprendiéndose por dejar que Riddle la viera con el libro. Él seguía sonriendo cuando le devolvió el libro.

"Penny, realmente no me importa si lees libros."

Hermione tragó con dificultad. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor del libro y preguntó con incredulidad, "¿No te importa?"

"No", dijo arrastrando las palabras. "En absoluto."

Hermione lo miró con los ojos amplios. Tentativamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Riddle descansaba en el sofá mientras la miraba con interés. Hermione se acercó más a él, lo que hizo que arqueara una ceja elegantemente.

 _Me permite leer libros ..._ fue la único que pasó por su mente en éxtasis. Antes de poder detenerse, Hermione estiró el cuello y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso roja como un tomate. Rápidamente se levantó como un resorte del sofá, tratando de huir. Una mano en la muñeca la detuvo y fue obligada a sentarse. Dos profundos ojos azules se clavaron en ella y Riddle dijo con severidad.

"Espera. No te escaparás tan fácilmente."

Hermione apartó rápidamente los ojos. "No debería haber hecho eso."

"No, no deberías", dijo Riddle entre dientes peligrosamente, haciéndola estremecer.

La agarró del hombro y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione se inclinó torpemente contra su pecho, sin atreverse a moverse. De repente diversión tiñó su voz cuando susurró.

"Al menos no sin terminar lo que empezaste."

Dos dedos bajo su barbilla alzaron el rostro de Hermione. Riddle se inclinó hacia ella y chocó sus labios contra los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió la punta de la lengua rozando la costura de su boca. Un agradable hormigueo corrió por todo su cuerpo. Riddle mordisqueó con exigencia su labio inferior, sus dientes mordiéndola. Hermione no se atrevió a responder a su beso pero se acercó más a él. Cuando Riddle finalmente la soltó la cabeza le daba vueltas. Él sonrió y comentó, para nada afectado.

"Tal vez deberíamos conseguirte algunos libros sobre magia, Penny."

Ella lo miró fijamente antes de soltar: "Hermione".

Riddle arqueó una ceja inquisitiva y los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con miedo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Había salido de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerse.

"¿Qué?"

"Eh ..." Hermione murmuró, asustada por sus penetrantes ojos azules. "Ese es ... um ..."

"Deja de tartamudear," le reprendió severamente.

"Lo siento."

"¿Entonces quién es Hermione?" preguntó.

Ella apartó los ojos, mirando hacia abajo al tiempo que respondía con voz temblorosa, "Soy yo. Es mi nombre."

"¿Tu nombre es Hermione?" Riddle preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió.

"¿Qué hay de Penny?"

"Me dieron ese nombre cuando fui comprada por la familia Malfoy," susurró.

Sorprendentemente, Riddle se rió, una sonrisa burlona curvó su boca.

"Déjame adivinar," dijo con oscura diversión en su profunda voz. " 'Hermione' era demasiado complicado para ellos"

Ella soltó una suave risita al oír eso, pero rápidamente la suprimió.

"Hermione, ¿eh?" reflexionó, escaneándola. "Esposa de Leontes, rey de Sicilia."

"¿Conoces a Shakespeare?" preguntó Hermione, incapaz de reprimir su sorpresa.

"Siempre pareces sorprendida", comentó Riddle con diversión.

Hermione se sonrojó. "No es mi intención ..." Entonces, murmuró a la defensiva, "No muchos magos conocen a Shakespeare."

Echándole un vistazo con timidez, dijo: "Mi madre siempre me decía que me nombró por Harmonia. Harmonia es-"

"-La Diosa de la armonía y la concordia", añadió Riddle.

Hermione asintió y se explicó: "En la mitología griega, Harmonia era la hija de la Guerra y el Amor. Después se casó con un príncipe, Cadmo de Tebas."

Riddle comentó en voz baja mientras sonreía, "El día de su boda, Cadmo le hizo a Harmonia un regalo."

Hermione no entendió el humor negro bailando en los ojos de Riddle, y era evidente que no quería compartirlo. Él simplemente siguió con la historia.

"Le regaló un collar de oro."

Riddle rió en voz baja, obviamente disfrutando de una broma interna. Se recostó en el sofá, con los brazos extendidos en el respaldo, y llegó a la conclusión.

"Un collar mágico que concedía la juventud eterna al usuario ... la vida eterna."

Los crudos ojos azules de Riddle volvieron a Hermione. La oscura sonrisa seguía curvando sus labios mientras la observaba.

"Cadmo y Harmonía," suspiró con diversión. "Al final, los dioses se la jugaron. Cadmo se convirtió en una serpiente."

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y le preguntó: "¿Sabes el resto de la historia?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, confundida por el extraño brillo en sus ojos. Se tensó cuando Riddle repentinamente se acercó más a ella en el sofá. Colgó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione, acercándola. Con la otra mano metió suavemente el pelo rizado detrás de su oreja.

"Afligida por la transformación de su marido, Harmonia se desnudó y le hizo señas a Cadmus para que fuera hacia ella," Riddle le susurró al oído, su voz melodiosa enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. "En forma de serpiente, Cadmo la obedeció."

Hermione jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Riddle deslizándose por su hombro hasta su brazo mientras susurraba, su aliento caliente contra su piel.

"Él reptó sobre su cuerpo, acariciándola."

Apartó la mano de su brazo y sus dedos encontraron el borde de su camiseta. La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a girar cuando la mano de Riddle se deslizó debajo de la ropa llegando a descansar calurosamente sobre su estómago. Su respiración ya era superficial, sentir sus dedos contra su piel desnuda la lanzó en un torbellino de emociones.

La mano de Riddle seguía descansando sobre su estómago, mientras que el otro brazo envolvía sus hombros. Todo pensamiento racional abandonó su mente cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, colocando tiernos besos sobre su cuello. Hermione se estremeció al sentir sus suaves labios. Cada contacto enviaba descargas eléctricas a través de ella. Hermione jadeó suavemente cuando la mano en su estómago se movió. Una sensación de hormigueo siguió los dedos de Riddle mientras danzaban hacia arriba. Apenas tocaban su piel, pero el breve contacto seguía evocando agradables escalofríos por su cuerpo. Su mano ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho, Riddle enterró el rostro en su pelo rizado. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione estaba en llamas mientras el cálido aliento rozaba la piel de su cuello. No pudo evitarlo. Cedió a la necesidad que la quemaba, Hermione se apretó desesperadamente contra él.

La risa melodiosa de Riddle la barrió. Repentinamente le quitó las manos de encima y se apartó. Hermione se estremeció por el frío causado por su ausencia. Riddle la observó, una sonrisa oscura curvó sus labios antes de ronronear.

"Al ver su estado de aturdimiento, los dioses se apiadaron de Harmonia y también la convirtieron en una serpiente."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Terminado de traducir ahora mismo, la ultima parte lo he hecho a las prisas y no estoy muy conforme, de hecho el capitulo lo iba a terminar mañana pero he aprovechado hoy.**

 **No se que comentar…que enorme sorpresa ha sido leer que la madre de Tom existe en este mundo, y su padre también, viven en una gran mansión, y ser mestizo es casi como llevar la peste, al mismo nivel que un sangre sucia.**

 **La historia de Merope es casi la misma, salvo que esta vez parece que su marido la quiere sin filtro amoroso de por medio, ella ha dejado el mundo mágico por él. Pero el Señor Riddle odia con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, me sorprende que siga respirando la verdad, me parece que Tom todavía no ha matado.**

 **Ya empezó a seducir a Hermione, la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué, que quiere sacar con esto, estoy segura que no le ha venido el amor de golpe.**


	9. Que Tonta

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de _Please Save Me_ , la autora original es **_**Winterblume**_ **.**

 **9**

 **Pero que Tonta**

Los ojos azules de Riddle vagaron hacia la escena frente a él. Los edificios eran tan estrechos que casi no llegaba luz al callejón. Una vieja bruja con un parche en el ojo estaba a pocos pasos sobre los adoquines del sucio callejón, vendiendo huesos humanos. Frente a una tienda había un hombre inconsciente, parecía completamente muerto mientras un andrajoso duende rebuscaba en los bolsillos del hombre. Riddle desvió la mirada del callejón Knockt urn y miró a Hermione. La sangre sucia parpadeaba inocentemente. Él entrecerró los ojos y le ordenó bruscamente.

"No te separes."

"Sí, Maestro Riddle," la chica le aseguró rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza.

Sin contestar, Riddle la agarró del brazo arrastrándola por el callejón. No podía esperar para hacerle una visita a Borgin y Burkes. Tan pronto como su madre le dijo el paradero del medallón, había estado más que contento en abandonar Pequeño Hangleton. Todavía no podía creer que Mérope hubiera vendido el relicario de Slytherin.

 _Y tan ridículamente barato._

¿Por qué _vendió_ _una de_ las reliquias familiares de Slytherin? Riddle apretó los dientes mientras su ira aumentaba. Y ¿cómo Borgin se atrevió a sacar provecho de la propiedad de Slytherin? Era un escándalo. Riddle lamentó no poder cruciarlos a todos.

Fue sacado de sus sedientos pensamientos de sangre por un tirón. Sorprendido, Riddle miró hacia abajo. Todavía apretada el brazo de la sangre sucia. A medida que sus pensamientos se habían desplazado hacia la herencia perdida, su agarre se había apretado como un tornillo tirando de la chica sin piedad detrás de él. Ella había tropezado y ahora lo miraba en tono de disculpa. Riddle no dijo nada, pero aflojó el agarre y aminoró el paso.

 _Hermione._

Riddle rió por dentro. Un nombre tan melodioso para una criatura tan sucia. Su mirada volvió a desviarse hacia ella. La sangre sucia estaba examinando la tienda de pociones que acababan de pasar. La curiosidad brillaba alegremente en sus ojos marrones mientras se maravillaba con los ingredientes de las pociones en el escaparate. No vio ni al dueño en la puerta de la tienda, sonriendo sórdidamente mientras la miraba de soslayo. Riddle miró al hombre calvo y tiró de la sangre sucia rápidamente.

¿Su estúpida madre no podría haberse quedado el medallón? se preguntó con rabia. Seguramente Burke ya lo habría vendido. Ahora probablemente estaría apilado en la casa de algún rico sangre pura, acumulando polvo, y Riddle de alguna manera tendría que recuperarlo.

 _Lo que resultaba bastante engorroso,_ _suspiró_ por dentro.

Riddle contempló a Hermione una vez más. Tal vez podría utilizarla para resolver el problema. E _ra bastante_ talentosa con la varita mágica, ¿no? La sangre sucia lo estaba mirando, obviamente, después de haber percibido que la observaba. Tímidamente se mordió el labio inferior. Riddle sonrió, la atrajo hacia él y posesivamente pasó los dedos por su suave pelo rizado. Durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, se había dado cuenta de que, de hecho, era una criatura poderosa. Lo único que realmente le faltaba era una varita y ... bueno, un maestro capaz de poner en uso sus poderes.

Riddle rió oscuramente.

No, el nombre de Hermione no era tan malo después de todo.

†

Riddle tiró de Hermione a través del Callejón Knockturn, aferrándola firmemente por el brazo. Ella estaba decepcionada de no haber podido pasar más tiempo en la Mansión Riddle. A Hermione le agradaba mucho Merope. Por desgracia, Riddle fue muy firme en dejar la casa de sus padres tan pronto como fuera posible. Así que ahora, en lugar de estar sentada en esa acogedora habitación de huéspedes, Hermione era arrastrada por una sucia calle del callejón Knockturn. Suspiró suavemente tratando de mantener el ritmo con Riddle. Pasaron junto a una mujer con tacones altos y vestido increíblemente corto. Al ver a Riddle, dejó de verse aburrida para enviarle miradas coquetas y saludarlo con la mano seductoramente. Hermione secretamente se alegró de que Riddle la ignorara por completo.

A unos pasos del estrecho callejón había un grupo de tres hombres. Miraban alrededor con recelo mientras intercambiaban una sustancial cantidad de dinero. Uno de los hombres llamó a Riddle.

"Hey amigo."

Cuando Riddle lo ignoró, el hombre preguntó: "¿Está en venta?"

Para su horror, Riddle se detuvo volviéndose hacia el hombre. Ahora estaba solo, los otros dos hombres se habían alejado hacia el crepúsculo del callejón Knockturn. El grasiento pelo largo del hombre estaba recogido en una cola de caballo para que no le cayera sobre el rostro bronceado. Tiró el extremo de un cigarrillo descuidadamente al suelo a la vez que sus ojos se posaban con interés en Riddle y Hermione. Ella se puso rígida cuando el hombre le echó un vistazo antes de que sus ojos volvieran a Riddle.

"Buena pieza," sonrío el hombre lascivamente. "La compraría".

Una sonrisa oscura jugó alrededor de los labios de Riddle cuando preguntó, "Bueno, ¿cuánto estás ofreciendo?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al oír eso. Entonces todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Un destello avaricioso brilló en los ojos del repugnante hombre mientras daba un paso. Sus ojos lentamente barrieron su cuerpo, deteniéndose más tiempo en el área del pecho. Hermione quería huir, pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacer cualquier cosa. Riddle no la vendería, ¿no? El hombre dio otro paso hacia ella y Hermione aspiró una bocanada de alcohol, cigarrillos y mal aliento. Él extendió la mano hacia ella y la agarró del brazo. Hermione estaba temblando de miedo.

"Es una perra flaca, ¿no?" gruñó el hombre. Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Riddle. "Deberías alimentarla mejor."

Hermione escuchó reír en voz baja a Riddle, "Estoy trabajando en eso." Entonces dijo mas alto, "Así que, ¿cuál es tu oferta?"

"Depende, amigo." guiñó el hombre de manera desagradable. "Si está dañada o no. Si me entiendes ¿no? Si ella sigue intacta, te daré uno de los grandes. ¿Qué te parece?"

La mirada de Hermione se disparó a la mujer escasamente vestida que habían pasado. No quería terminar así caminando por las calles. Las lágrimas hormiguearon sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró. Tras un largo y agonizante momento, Riddle dijo frívolamente.

"Creo que me la quedaré."

El hombre se encogió de hombros. "Tú pierdes. En caso de que cambies de opinión, estoy aquí.

Riddle continuó caminando por la calle y Hermione corrió tras él. Le templaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Planeaba venderla? Tal vez esa era la única razón de haberla traído aquí. Las lágrimas casi rodaron de los ojos de Hermione. Riddle se dirigió a una de las tiendas. 'Borgin y Burkes', decía el cartel. Cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione no lo siguió. Al pasar el umbral, se dio la vuelta y la miró expectante.

"¿Qué estás esperando? Entra."

Hermione lo miró confusa. Ella no podía entrar en la tienda. No lo tenía permitido. Riddle frunció el ceño con irritación, entonces ordenó bruscamente.

"¡Entra!"

Sus ojos azules brevemente deambularon por la calle de la que habían venido.

"No te quedarás aquí sola."

Sin otra opción, Hermione obedeció. La tienda estaba a oscuras y era sofocante. Tenía extraños objetos colocados en varias vitrinas. Riddle se acercó a un hombre de pelo blanco detrás del mostrador, y le preguntó algo. Hermione estaba tan alterada que no entendió ni una palabra. Fue sacada de su miseria cuando Riddle se despidió del hombre.

"Muchas gracias, Sr. Burke," dijo Riddle con suavidad. "Felicitaré a la Señora Smith de su parte tan pronto como la visite."

El hombre de pelo blanco inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, sus pequeños y afilados ojos siguieron mirándolo. Riddle se volvió, agarró el brazo de Hermione y la sacó de la tienda. Ella lo siguió, sintiéndose como un cordero llevado al matadero. Mientras Riddle la arrastraba a lo largo del callejón, Hermione respiró profundamente haciendo acopio de su valor.

"No puedes venderme. Ni siquiera te pertenezco."

Riddle se detuvo bruscamente. Lentamente se dio la vuelta. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras la observaba. Por extraño que parezca que no era ninguna de sus oscuras muecas de terror. Parecía estar genuinamente divertido.

"Hoy tienes bastante actitud."

Hermione apretó tercamente los dientes e informó con decisión, "No me vas a vender. Tan pronto como lo intentes, huiré."

Hermione esperó ira o tal vez incluso que la maldijera después de esa audaz declaración, pero Riddle solo se rió. Él levantó las cejas burlonamente y le preguntó:

"¿Podrías huir después de que consiga el dinero de la venta?"

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, asombrada. Riddle sonrió mientras reflexionaba: "En realidad, si acordamos un punto de encuentro, podríamos encontrarnos cuando tenga el dinero. Entonces podríamos volver a venderte, tirando el mismo truco. Apuesto a que conseguiríamos bastante dinero. "

Hermione miró a Riddle. Extrañamente el miedo fue ahuyentado por ese travieso brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Qué tipo de loco plan es ese?" preguntó mordazmente.

Riddle frunció los labios y la picó, "Podríamos dividir el dinero. ¿Qué hay de 70-30?"

Hermione frunció el ceño abiertamente. "¿Por qué ganas más?"

Él sonrió juguetonamente. _"Bueno,_ fue mi idea, ¿verdad?"

Tras considerarlo, lo amonestó severamente: _"Ciertamente_ , no haremos eso. Es una estafa."

"Bueno, bueno," dijo Riddle, mirándola con diversión. "Sólo fue una idea."

Hermione le lanzó otra sospechosa mirada y sin dignarse a responder continuó su camino por el callejón. Riddle caminó detrás de ella, sonriendo con satisfacción. Entonces comentó plácidamente.

"Si te tranquiliza, sólo tenía curiosidad por saber tu _valor en el mercado."_

Hermione se detuvo y se giró, insegura. Una amplia sonrisa adornaba sus características cuando ronroneó.

"Por lo que parece, eres muy valiosa."

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo, sin saber qué decir. Riddle sin dejar de sonreír con suficiencia dio un paso más hacia ella.

"Apuesto a que vales más de mil", continuó. "Ese tipo quería estafarme."

Con rostro contenido, Riddle sacó la familiar varita castaña del bolsillo de la túnica. Se la ofreció a Hermione y dijo con voz sedosa.

"Toma esto como compensación."

Hermione parpadeó hacia la varita como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. ¿Él quería dársela? Todo el temor que sentía fue sustituido por vacilante euforia. Su mirada se disparó a Riddle.

"¿E..en serio?"

Riddle puso los ojos en blanco. "No exageres, no es nada del otro mundo. Después de todo, la has usado todos los días."

Hermione tragó con dificultad. Entonces vacilantemente extendió la mano hacia la varita ofrecida. Su magia saltó con alegría cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la lisa madera.

"No hagas nada estúpido con ella", advirtió Riddle.

Levantó la vista hacia él. Él la examinaba con una ceja arqueada elegantemente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

"Gracias."

†

Hermione se sentía casi mareada por tanta felicidad. Tenía una constante sonrisa bailando alrededor de sus labios al sentir el peso de la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que Riddle la vendería. ¿Por qué iba a darle la varita si pensaba hacer eso?

Riddle condujo a una feliz Hermione a través del callejón Knockturn hasta que se detuvo delante de una sórdida posada. Hermione alzó la mirada hacia el cartel. 'Conejo Roto'. Debajo había una imagen de un conejo blanco con una de sus patas traseras rotas, sangre fluía libremente. Hermione arrugó la nariz, pero siguió a Riddle dentro. Estaba atestado. Personas de aspecto turbio estaban sentadas en las mesas sosteniendo vasos de whisky de fuego. Le echaban a Riddle miradas sospechosas mientras se dirigía hacia el bar. El barman miró a Riddle con los ojos inyectados en sangre, mientras intentaba frotar un vaso de cerveza en el grasiento delantal que colgaba de su gordo vientre.

"Necesito una habitación", dijo Riddle en voz sedosa.

El barman se sorbió los mocos antes de informar con brusquedad, "La noche es a un Galeón y 7 Sickles."

Hermione apenas pudo evitar levantar una ceja sorprendida. Bueno, era bastante barato, ¿verdad? Por otra parte este pub no se veía ni la mitad de bueno que el Caldero Chorreante. Hermione se tensó cuando notó que el barman la escaneaba con indiferencia.

"Con la sirvienta es un Galleon y quince Sickles."

Al instante Riddle le echó una mirada a Hermione como si fuera su culpa. Ella parpadeó inocentemente.

"Bien", dijo entre dientes hacia el barman.

Riddle se volvió y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

"Oye, ¿y el dinero?" gritó el barman.

Tom ni siquiera volteó, pero dijo lánguidamente, "Lo tendrás cuando me vaya."

El barman maldijo entre dientes, pero no trató de detenerlo. Hermione quiso seguir a Riddle hacia las escaleras pero la enorme mano del barman sobre su hombro la detuvo bruscamente.

"Tú," gruñó. "Los sangres sucias duermen allí."

Con eso, bruscamente empujó a Hermione hacia una pequeña puerta tras el mostrador del bar. Observó la puerta chirriante, cubierta de amenazadora mugre. Suspirando interiormente, abrió la puerta. Una destartalada escalera conducía hacia abajo.

 _Perfecto._ _Simplemente perfecto,_ pensó con tristeza mientras bajaba las escaleras y sin entusiasmo entraba a una habitación del sótano. Hermione divisó paredes de hormigón y mugre cubriendo el suelo. Suprimió la necesidad de vomitar mientras daba un tentativo paso. El aire alrededor olía a rancio. Había un hombre en la esquina, justo al lado de la puerta balanceándose borracho, mientras meaba.

Hermione se alejó rápidamente de él. La habitación era estrecha pero bastante larga. Muchos somieres oxidados estaban en filas a lo largo de las paredes. Delgados colchones y probablemente cubiertos de pulgas yacían sobre ellos. La mayoría de las camas estaban ocupadas con gente que estaba durmiendo o simplemente sentadas. Un grupo de hombres estaba sentado en un pasillo entre las filas de las camas, inmersos en un juego de cartas. Se reían borrachos, compartiendo una botella. Hermione dio un paso con cautela a su alrededor hacia una cama desocupada. Una dura mano en su hombro le impidió sentarse.

"Hey, chica. Es mía. Lárgate."

Hermione se giró hacia la persona que había hablado. Era una mujer. Un cigarrillo laminado colgaba de la comisura de su boca mientras miraba a Hermione con desdén. Tenía el pelo rubio platino. Claramente teñido, ya que el color casi blanco chocaba horriblemente con las cejas oscuras de la mujer. Su vestido corto y ceñido de color alarmantemente rosa dejaba poco a la imaginación.

"¡Lárgate!" estalló la mujer con voz ronca.

Otra mujer, sentada en una cama cercana, llevaba un vestido igualmente cortó y desdeñó, "¿Qué pasa, Marth? ¿Miedo a la competencia?"

"Cállate, zorra," gritó la primera mujer.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron una fuerte discusión. A una prudente distancia de las furiosas mujeres, Hermione vio otra cama libre. Quiso dirigirse hacia allí pero sus ojos vagaron a la cama vecina. Había un hombre y una mujer, ambos desnudos, la sucia manta se había deslizado de sus calientes cuerpos.

No queriendo sobresalir más, incómodamente se sentó en la cama libre. Trató de apagar los ruidos procedentes de la otra cama, pero falló. Los altos chillidos agudos de la mujer, de vez en cuando acompañados de los gruñidos profundos del hombre, el sonido del golpeteo de piel contra piel, el manoseo con los dedos y la cama cuando chocaba contra la pared.

Intentando desesperadamente desviar la vista, la mirada de Hermione cayó sobre un hombre en la cama frente a ella. Estaba obviamente emocionado con las interacciones de la pareja, la mano del hombre había desaparecido dentro de los pantalones y se movía. Hermione saltó cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella echándole un vistazo evaluadoramente. Estiró los labios en una sonrisa, mostrando sus cariados dientes marrones y le lanzó un beso a Hermione, mirándola lascivamente.

 _Eso es todo,_ pensó Hermione, estremeciéndose. Agarró la varita castaña y se sumergió en una Aparición. Segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer en otra habitación. Era bastante pequeña y el mobiliario estaba bastante maltrecho y desgastado. Pero a Hermione le pareció un paraíso. Exhaló lentamente, feliz de estar lejos de esa repugnante habitación de la bodega. Se puso rígida cuando la puerta a su derecha se abrió y Riddle entró. Su cabello negro estaba húmedo y no llevaba más que bóxers. Hermione lo miró con amplios ojos. Aunque Riddle tenía un cuerpo atlético, era fibroso. La mirada de Hermione cayó involuntariamente sobre su ancho pecho.

"¿Hermione?" Riddle frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Eh ..." murmuró, odiando cómo su rostro se calentaba. "En la habitación del servicio."

Antes de que Riddle pudiera decir algo dijo, "¿Puedo quedarme aquí, Maestro Riddle, por favor?"

Él se encogió de hombros, sacudió el cabello con una toalla sentándose en la cama. Entonces hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del baño y le dijo:

"Ya he terminado. Puedes utilizarlo si quieres."

†

Hermione salió del baño quince minutos después, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de la ducha. Sonrió feliz por haberse atrevido a usar la nueva varita para lanzar un hechizo para secar el cabello.

La habitación en la que había entrado estaba oscura; Riddle se había ido a la cama. Hermione caminó de puntillas sobre el frío suelo y suspiró suavemente mientras se dejaba caer a los pies de la cama. Apoyó la espalda en el marco de la cama y cerró los ojos con cansancio. Era mucho mejor que estar en esa habitación de la bodega. Al menos aquí nadie la miraría con lascivia mientras se masturbaba.

 _Después de todo, Riddle_ _estaba dormido_ _..._

Hermione casi se rió sonoramente por ese pensamiento. Trató de no ahogarse con su risa cuando repentinamente la voz de Riddle dijo con cansancio.

"¿Otra vez tratando de dormir en el suelo, Hermione?"

Hermione tosió, recuperando el aliento. Entonces susurró con voz ahogada, "Em ... está bien. En serio."

Hubo un silencio y después un sufrido largo suspiro. Las sábanas se movieron antes de abultarse a los pies. Hermione saltó cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su brazo. Riddle suavemente la levantó del suelo. Ella no supo qué hacer cuando la empujó sobre la cama. Él se acostó a su lado y tiró de la manta sobre ambos. Hermione se tensó cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Riddle tan cerca. Su respiración era rápida y superficial.

Después de un rato, durante el cual Hermione no se atrevió a mover un músculo, Riddle se puso de costado envolviendo un escurridizo brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Cuando descansó la espalda contra su pecho se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaba calzoncillos. Hermione estaba rígida como una tabla en sus brazos. Riddle apoyó el rostro sobre el pelo rizado y la apretó. Estaba completamente despierta, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

 _¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer?_ Se preguntó frenéticamente.

Fue entonces cuando oyó la suave y constante respiración de Riddle. Se había quedado dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en sus labios y permitió relajarse en su abrazo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de la pequeña habitación de la posada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un libro sobre oscuras maldiciones que Riddle le había prestado. Pasó la página y se estremeció ligeramente.

 _Resulta que la maldición de fundir la piel con la que Riddle amenazó a Draco realmente existe ..._

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y Riddle entró. De inmediato se levantó de la cama. No podía holgazanear con un mago en la misma habitación.

"¿Todavía leyendo?" le sonrió. "Eres peor que yo."

Hermione lo miró con timidez. Riddle aún sonriendo se acercó a ella y tomó el libro antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Cuando los ojos azules de Riddle se posaron sobre la página que Hermione estaba leyendo rió maliciosamente,

 _"Oh, esta_ maldición."

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia él descansando en la cama. Desde que había conocido a Merope Riddle la maldita curiosidad la había consumido. Hermione no pudo aguantar más y, silenciosamente preguntó:

"¿Maestro Riddle?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Cómo es que tu madre se casó con un muggle?"

De pronto Riddle se sentó en la cama. Su expresión tranquila se convirtió en ira y dijo entre dientes amenazadoramente.

"¿No te dije que no volvieras a hablar de eso?"

Hermione temerosa rehuyó de él, pero aún sí, reunió el coraje para responderle: "No. Dijiste que nunca debería decírselo a nadie." Gesticuló hacia la habitación vacía. "Aquí no hay nadie."

Riddle le lanzó una mirada mortal. Suspiró al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba en absoluto, "Todos estos libros te hacen demasiado inteligente."

Ella sonrió enseñando mucho los dientes.

"¿Por qué quieres saber sobre mi madre?" refunfuñó, disgustado.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y dijo francamente, "Es una mujer interesante."

Riddle entrecerró los ojos con ira. _"_ Mi _madre_ -" Escupió la palabra. "-es débil."

Hermione lo contempló con el ceño fruncido. "No lo creo. Me contó todo lo que pasó cuando estuvo en Londres embarazada de ti. No fue fácil para ella, pero nunca se rindió."

Riddle negó con la cabeza, ira brillaba en sus ojos azules. Entonces preguntó con aspereza escapando de su tono.

"¿También te contó que casi era una squib y cómo perdió incluso esa lastimosa magia?"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y susurró: "No"

"Cuando huyó a Londres," dijo Riddle entre dientes. "No fue _valiente._ Fue estúpida. Merope se escapó de una situación incómoda sin ningún plan. Sólo para terminar en una situación peor. Mi madre no era capaz de proteger nada, y menos a mí. Que yo sobreviviera sólo fue una coincidencia. En todo caso, Merope casi me mata con su estupidez".

"Pero, Maestro Riddle," dijo Hermione con suavidad. "Todo el mundo comete errores. Creo que su madre hizo todo lo posible. Realmente te ama."

"No, no lo hace", se burló con disgusto y señaló su rostro. "Esto, es todo lo que ama."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar algo, Riddle continuó, "Merope estaba, y sigue obsesionada con mi padre. Es patético. Es un _muggle_ por el amor de Dios y sigue corriendo detrás de él."

Ante la mención de su padre, Hermione dijo con cautela, "Probablemente no es fácil ser un mestizo. Por tener que ocultar toda la situación".

Riddle la fulminó con la mirada. Ella trató de no verse afectada y continuó con voz temblorosa: "Sé que el mundo mágico en realidad no acepta a los mestizos pero nadie sabe sobre ti. Así que estás a salvo. Y todavía tienes a ambos padres."

"Que alegría", dijo con sequedad.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y preguntó: "Después de que tu madre se fuera a Londres, ¿cómo ella y tu padre volvieron a estar juntos?"

Él la miró por unos momentos, probablemente decidiendo si abofetearla por su insolencia. Finalmente, Riddle respondió de manera cortante,

"Mi padre fue a Londres y la llevó de vuelta a Pequeño Hangleton."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. "¿Ves? Él la quería."

No ", replicó Riddle mordazmente." No lo hacía. Sus padres lo obligaron. Probablemente pensaron que un niño de una zorra era mejor que no tener ningún heredero. O tal vez temían que Mérope pusiera una demanda por la pensión alimenticia. _Que_ _escándalo_ ".

Él le lanzó una irritable sonrisa y añadió descoloridamente: "Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que supieran que era un mago. Creo que ahora lamentan que ella no me ahogara de inmediato."

Hermione negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. "Tu madre está muy orgullosa de ti. Lo único de lo que me seguía hablando era de ti. Significas mucho para ella."

Riddle la observó. Sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro. Incluso sus bellos ojos azules eran helados sobre una capa de hielo.

"Si Merope me quisiera tanto-" dijo Riddle, con toques de ira tiñendo su voz controlada. "-entonces ¿Por qué permitiría que mi padre me pusiera ..."

Su voz se apagó. Los ojos helados de Riddle seguían fijos en Hermione. Su mirada fija cargaba pesadamente sobre ella, pero Hermione no lo evitó. Magia oscura y maliciosa saturaba el aire alrededor del mago.

"¿Ponerte dónde?" Hermione empujó con cautela.

De pronto, Riddle se levantó de la cama alzándose sobre ella amenazadoramente. Hermione se apartó de él, convencida de que ya había sobrepasado la línea. Él le mostró los dientes y estalló de manera agresiva.

"No es asunto tuyo."

Una chispa de la magia oscura de Riddle golpeó violentamente a Hermione y la arrojó sobre la cama. Su cabeza se arremolinó. Cuando fue capaz de sentarse, Riddle ya había salido de la habitación, rastros de furiosa magia seguían crepitando en el aire. Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió tras él. Tuvo que bajar las escaleras y salir de la posada hasta que vio a Riddle pisoteando por el callejón Knockturn. Corrió a toda prisa detrás de él. Sin pensar, extendió la mano [i]y lo agarró del brazo.

"Lo siento."

Riddle la miró inexpresivamente. Por el cuerpo de Hermione todavía hormigueaban rastros de furiosa magia. Ella lo miró y dijo con sinceridad.

"No fue mi intención traerle malos recuerdos."

La fría mirada de Riddle seguía fija en ella. Hermione al ver que no reaccionaba en absoluto se preguntó si quería que lo dejara solo. Cuando fue a darse la vuelta, Riddle rió.

"¿Malos recuerdos?" oscura diversión goteaba de su tono. "Realmente eres única, Hermione."

Con eso, Riddle le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un gato. "Bendita mente más simple."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la burlona sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando quiso devolverle algo a cambio una voz los interrumpió.

"¿Tom?"

Los dos se volvieron. Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Bellatrix Black y Draco Malfoy caminando hacia ellos.

†

Riddle tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando observó a los dos Slytherin dirigiéndose hacia él. Un destello loco brilló en los ojos de Bellatrix mientras lo inspeccionaba.

 _Estupendo._ _Justo lo que necesitaba._

Efectivamente, Bellatrix deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura inclinándose a su costado. Agitó las pestañas hacia él con una sonrisa seductora. Riddle hábilmente dio un paso fuera de su alcance.

"¿Cómo te fue en Albania?" preguntó de mala gana.

Riddle se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?," pinchó una voz tranquila.

Riddle volvió sus ojos al heredero de los Malfoy. El rubio le devolvía la mirada con nada más que educado interés en su rostro. Riddle sonrió. Como si _Malfoy_ pudiera engañarlo.

"¿Por qué?, pues sí", respondió en tono empalagoso. "Lo encontré. Gracias por preguntar."

Riddle continuó fijando a Malfoy con la mirada, expectante, desafiándolo a sonsacarle más. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse maliciosamente cuando rehuyó de él.

 _Cobarde._

"Tooom", se quejó Bellatrix.

Aún divertido por el fracaso de Draco levantó una ceja hacia Bellatrix. La bruja le mostró los dientes blancos.

"Estaba tan aburridaa", cantó.

Pasó un dedo de largas uñas por su brazo y alzó la mirada suplicante.

"Prométeme que para el próximo semestre _haremos algo."_

Bellatrix se alejó de Riddle haciendo piruetas, su oscuro cabello volaba a su alrededor mientras se reía locamente. De pronto se detuvo y contempló a Riddle con el rostro ilegible. Lentamente, muy lentamente, sus carnosos labios se curvaron en una peligrosa sonrisa. Entonces informó.

"Siempre tienes las _mejores ideas,_ Riddle."

La solemne expresión barrió su sonrisa. Se acercó a él con aires de mujer de luto. Entonces le informó gravemente.

"Mi varita está muy impaciente."

Riddle se rió de sus payasadas. Quiso responder algo cuando la aguda voz de Draco dijo entre dientes.

"¿Penny?"

Riddle estuvo confundido por un segundo, pero luego recordó el falso nombre de Hermione. Volvió la cabeza y vio como la sangre sucia se inclinaba profundamente mientras el heredero de los Malfoy fruncía el ceño oscuramente.

"¿Si señor?" susurró, con recelosa voz temblorosa.

Riddle frunció el ceño. Por extraño que parezca, molestia burbujeaba dentro de él mientras la miraba. La chica estaba allí, con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos bajos, y temblando ligeramente. ¿Realmente estaba asustada de Malfoy? Si Hermione sacaba la varita, él no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gruñó Draco. "Deberías estar de vuelta en casa."

Riddle la vio asentir de forma rápida y murmuró: "Sí, Maestro. Lo siento."

Otra vez _esa_ _palabra_. La molestia de Riddle se convirtió en ira. Tenía que admitir, que sonaba muy delicioso en sus labios. Pero el hecho de que era dirigido a Draco Malfoy convertía todo el asunto en algo obsceno.

Antes de que Riddle pudiera pensar más en ese sentimiento, Draco levantó una mano y golpeó a Hermione en el rostro. Su cabeza fue arrojada a un lado, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Riddle tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando su magia inexplicablemente decidió volverse loca. Ardía a través de él, intentando encontrar una salida. Casi perdió el control.

 _Extraño._

†

Tenía un dolor punzante en la mejilla donde Draco la había abofeteado. La áspera mano alrededor de su brazo le dijo que aún no había terminado con ella. Draco brutalmente la acercó, sus dedos dolorosamente cortantes en su brazo.

"¿Crees que puedes irte, eludir tus deberes y descarriarte como una rata callejera?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, Maestro."

"Jodidamente cierto, no puedes", espetó Draco furiosamente. "Sólo espera a que volvamos a casa."

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para dejar de temblar. Sabía que sería castigada por mantenerse alejada de la Mansion Malfoy. Su estómago se retorció en un nudo doloroso. Por el rabillo de los ojos vio como Draco levantaba nuevamente la mano, probablemente para enfatizar su amenaza con otro golpe.

La golpeó en el mismo lugar y esta vez se le escapó un suave gemido. Draco le lanzó una furiosa mirada antes de espantarla con un movimiento de mano. Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el rubio volvía a la conversación con Bellatrix y Riddle. Hermione colocó una mano sobre la punzante mejilla, sus dedos fríos fueron calmantes sobre la piel ardiente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su mirada chocó inmediatamente con unos indiferentes ojos azules. Riddle la estaba mirando, su helada mirada era fija y penetrante. Avergonzada, Hermione dejo caer la mano de su dolorosa mejilla. La oscura mirada de Riddle descansó sobre la mejilla izquierda, con el rostro completamente desprovisto de cualquier emoción. Hermione apartó los ojos y miró hacia el suelo.

"¿Dónde te quedas, Tom?" escuchó la sensual voz de Bellatrix .

"En una posada," fue la respuesta distante de Riddle.

Hermione aún podía sentir su mirada.

"Ah, pero ¿por qué?" respondió Bellatrix. "Realmente, deberías quedarte con los Malfoy." empujó a Draco en el costado. "¿No se lo has ofrecido? ¿Dónde están tus modales?"

Una sonrisa zalamera torció los labios de Draco. "Por supuesto, Tom. Quédate con nosotros hasta el comienzo de curso".

"Realmente deberías." Bellatrix le sonrió. "Yo también me quedaré allí."

"Sí", se burló Draco. "Eso es porque intentas escapar de tu madre."

La cólera arrasó los bonitos ojos de Bellatrix cuando fulminó a Draco amenazadoramente. Inesperadamente le dio una patada en la espinilla.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó. "¿Qué te _pasa?"_

La bruja no respondió, se volvió hacia Riddle. Toda la furia desapareció de su rostro y sonrió felizmente afectada.

 _"¿Vendrás_ _con nosotros no_ _?"_

Riddle la miró con escepticismo. "Supongo…"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se estiró en los labios de Bellatrix. Hermione se sorprendió cuando sintió el impulso de sonreír.

"Haznos aparecer," la aguda orden de Draco la hizo dar un respingo.

La mano de Hermione estaba a medio camino de su bolsillo cuando recordó que había perdido la varita roja. Tímidamente miró a Draco y confesó.

"Perdí mi varita, Maestro."

Los ojos de Draco se convirtieron en peligrosas rendijas. Abrió la boca para, sin duda, gritarle a Hermione cuando Bellatrix intervino. El aburrimiento nublaba sus ojos, agarró el brazo de Draco.

"En serio, Draco," la bruja se burló sin piedad. "Tienes que aprender a aparecerte."

Con una mirada de disgusto, Bellatrix agarró por el hombro a Hermione. Le echó a Riddle una última mirada seductora y dijo:

"Nos vemos en la mansión."

Luego tiró de Draco y Hermione con ella en la Aparición.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione dejó el salón de la mansión Malfoy después de un largo desagradable rato. Tenía el labio ensangrentado y bastantes moretones en la piel. Al instante en que puso un pie en la mansión, Draco comenzó a darle una paliza y lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones. Aún así, considerándolo todo – razonó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la barbilla - podría haber sido peor. No tenía nada roto y todavía podía caminar. Por supuesto cojeaba por el pasillo por el hechizo hiriente que le había golpeado la rodilla, pero Draco había sido bastante indulgente. Probablemente había estado distraído por el dolor de cabeza que le había dado Bellatrix con el incesante parloteo sobre Riddle. Hermione se rio suavemente. En este punto, tenía que estar de acuerdo con Bellatrix. Hermione también estaba contenta de que Riddle se quedara en la Mansión Malfoy.

Su rodilla latía dolorosamente cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina. Abrió la puerta y fue recibida por los familiares olores y el agradable calor de la cocina.

"Penny", dijo una voz.

Hermione se giró y sonrió al ver a Maggie caminando hacia ella. La mujer regordeta le sonreía maternalmente mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal antes de abrazar a Hermione con fuerza.

"Oh, querida. He estado preocupada por ti," dijo Maggie, besando la frente de Hermione. "Cuando Draco regresó sin ti ..."

La retuvo en un largo abrazo y la miró con preocupación. "Te ves bien."

Hermione sonrió y le aseguró: "Estoy bien. En serio. No tengo nada roto. Todo está bien."

Una sonrisa aliviada se ensanchó en los labios de Maggie. Acompañó a Hermione hacia un banco y la sentó.

"Te daré algo para el labio", prometió antes de escabullirse.

Mientras esperaba, Sam corrió pasándola, llevaba una pala sobre el hombro. Cuando vio a Hermione, le sonrió y la saludó afectuosamente.

"Me alegro de que estés de vuelta", dijo sin aliento.

Luego se fue a toda prisa. Maggie regresó con un paño de cocina lleno de hielo en la mano. Se lo entregó a Hermione que al instante lo apretó contra su dolorido labio.

"Gracias", suspiró Hermione, agradecida.

"No es nada, cariño," dijo Maggie. "Quédate aquí y descansa. Ya me dirás todas tus aventuras después, cuando termine de hacer la cena."

Le guiñó a Hermione antes de regresar a sus ollas y sartenes. Al poco tiempo alguien se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Hermione. Con una radiante sonrisa, Minky escaneaba a su amiga desaparecida.

"Así, ¿qué?" dijo finalmente. "¿Cómo fue tu pequeño viaje?"

"Fabuloso", declaró Hermione, con falso tono pomposo en su voz. "Absolutamente fabuloso, querida."

Las dos chicas rompieron en risas. A Minky le faltaba el aliento.

"Ah. Es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta, Penny." entonces dijo con complicidad, "Sabes, cuando Draco volvió solo, realmente pensé que tomaste mi consejo."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué consejo?"

Minky con amabilidad le palmeó la espalda. "Huir, Penny. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que huyeras de Draco y te escondieras en Albania."

Hermione rió, y Minky añadió: "No funcionó, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quizás te atraparon?"

Sin dejar de sonreír divertida, negó con la cabeza. "No huí. Draco y Riddle se pelearon. Draco se fue en una rabieta y se olvidó de mí."

"Oh," dijo Minky. "Suena como algo que haría totalmente."

Hermione giró la cara y asintió. Minky se encogió de hombros y le preguntó: "¿Cómo te fue con el otro tipo, entonces? ¿Te trató bien?"

Por su cabeza pasaron algunas imágenes de Riddle. Lo vio sonriéndole, serpenteando un brazo alrededor de su cintura ... besándola. De repente Hermione tuvo que luchar contra el rubor en su rostro y una dolorosa sensación de hueco en el pecho. No lo había visto desde que se separaron en el callejón Knockturn.

"Sí," respondió de forma apagada.

La mirada de Minky deambuló hacia su amiga de pelo rizado y susurró en tono inusualmente serio, "Estaba muy preocupada, ya sabes. Todos nosotros. Pensábamos que Draco te había- Pensábamos que estabas ..."

Minky no terminó la frase. Aspiró profundamente, entonces la habitual sonrisa volvió a su rostro y dijo con entusiasmo.

"Pero ya que estás de vuelta, seguramente no te importará ayudar con la limpieza de todas las ventanas del primer piso."

Hermione le lanzó una traviesa sonrisa a su amiga y se quejó de broma: "¿Qué? ¿Quieres que ya empiece a trabajar? Pensé que podría descansar un poco. Eres una negrera."

Minky parpadeó hacia Hermione por un segundo. Entonces una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios y rió.

"Ah, cállate, Penny."

Le ofreció una mano a Hermione y la levantó del banco. Minky no le soltó la mano, la apretó con fuerza y susurró:

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta."

†

"Asi qué, ¿en serio entraron en un bar _muggle?_ " preguntó Minky con incredulidad mientras doblaba cuidadosamente una de las blusas de seda de Narcissa.

Hermione asintió divertida. "Sí. Aunque a Draco no le gustó nada."

Minky rió alegremente y comentó con sarcasmo: "No puedo imaginarlo."

Hermione agarró unos jeans, los dobló y los guardó, mientras le decía sonriendo a Minky: "Sin embargo era un buen pub."

La chica le sonrió a Hermione y comentó secamente, "Así que el tiempo en Albania, lo pasaste en bares, ¿no?"

"No", se rió Hermione. "De hecho, estábamos en una tienda y-"

Fue interrumpida por la voz de Maggie viajando por la lavandería, "Está aquí, Maestro Riddle."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y Minky, a su lado, se tensó. No pasó ni segundo cuando la puerta se abrió y el mismísimo Riddle entró a la lavandería, tenía una sonrisa de marca registrada alrededor de la boca. Hermione se quedó mirándolo. Brillante cabello oscuro, rostro cincelado y hermosos ojos azules como el hielo, Riddle se veía tan guapo como siempre. Su estómago se estremeció de manera extraña y una oleada de alivio la golpeó cuando sus ojos se posaron en Riddle.

Por el rabillo de los ojos, vio como Minky se inclinaba con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. Bueno, no era habitual que un mago viniera aquí. _En realidad nunca lo hacían._ Hermione se inclinó rápidamente mientras Riddle se acercaba con un divertido brillo en los ojos.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Maestro Riddle?" preguntó Hermione en voz baja

Cuando alzó el rostro hacia él, Riddle tenía un agudo ceño fruncido en la frente. Minky a su lado arrastraba los pies, también nerviosa tras haber visto la ira del mago. Riddle dio un paso hacia Hermione y preguntó oscuramente.

"¿Que le pasó a tu rostro?"

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa. Se las había arreglado para olvidar por completo el labio roto y los moretones.

"El Maestro vio adecuado castigarme", murmuró.

"Ya veo," dijo Riddle fríamente.

Hermione se movió incómoda cuando él siguió mirándola por un momento. Tras un rato dejó de penetrarla con mirada y contempló la habitación.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Riddle, su voz ya no eran tan dura.

Hermione levantó las cejas. "¿La lavandería?

Minky, que seguía inclinada, se encogió ante el tono impertinente que su amiga había utilizado con Riddle. El mago, por el contrario, simplemente rió.

"Hm, día de lavandería ... ¿Es por eso que andas con esos trapos?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y se miró a sí misma. Llevaba nuevamente un vestido blanco de algodón sin forma. Extrañaba la ropa que Riddle le había dado. Lamentablemente los Malfoy no lo permitirían.

"¿Qué es? No estoy muy seguro _,"_ declaró Riddle con arrogancia mientras tiraba del vestido de Hermione. "¿Una sábana?"

Una pequeña sonrisa tímida tiró de los labios de Hermione cuando vio el destello juguetón en los ojos de Riddle. Incluso se atrevió a burlarse ligeramente de él.

"Bueno, si te parece tal monstruosidad, ¿tal vez podrías prestarme algo de ropa?"

Riddle sonrió. Sin embargo, el pánico apareció en los ojos de Minky cuando la escuchó _burlarse_ _de_ un mago. Frenéticamente, tiró de la manga de Hermione para advertirle. Riddle caminó hacia la segunda puerta de la lavandería y agarró el mango.

"¿Qué hay detrás de esta puerta?"

Antes de que Hermione siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, Minky dijo con voz aguda, miedo envolviendo sus palabras, "La habitación del servicio, Maestro Riddle."

"Hm," dijo Riddle.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. Mientras tanto, Minky se volvió hacia Hermione y la sacudió por los hombros.

"¿Estás loca?" articuló frenéticamente.

Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque estás cavando tu propia-"

La voz de Riddle cortó la respuesta de Minky, "¿Hermione? Ven aquí. Al menos podrías mostrarme los alrededores."

El agarre de Minky sobre los hombros de Hermione se apretó antes de empujar a su amiga hacia la puerta mientras susurraba con pánico.

"No hagas nada estúpido, Penny. ¡Por favor!"

†

Riddle arrugó la nariz con desagrado cuando observó la habitación. Paredes sofocantes, oscuras, desnudas y sin ventanas en absoluto .El único mobiliario era un par de patéticos catres. Distaba mucho de la exuberante habitación que tenía Riddle. Giró y observó divertido como la sangre sucia corría hacia él, sus ojos marrones lo miraban de forma inquisitiva.

"¿Bien?" apuntó. "¿Cual es el tuyo?"

La sangre sucia balbuceó, sin poder formar ninguna respuesta. Riddle rió. Era bastante entretenida, ¿no? pensó mientras señalaba uno de los catres, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza. Se acercó a la cama y observó a Hermione ... _bien, no entendían el término de "espacio vital"_ , pensó con disgusto. La cama era pequeña, el delgado colchón y la manta estaban llenos de agujeros. Aún así, la cama estaba hecha muy meticulosamente. Sonriendo ligeramente, Riddle se sentó. Fue entonces cuando vio una pila de ropa, escondida debajo de la almohada. Su sonrisa se amplió y levantó la vista hacia la chica.

"La has guardado después de todo," comentó, tratando de alcanzar el jersey verde.

La sangre sucia que se había quedado un paso atrás, lo miraba con ojos cautelosos.

"¿Quieres que te los devuelva?" preguntó de mala gana.

"No." Riddle dio unas palmaditas a la cama junto a él y le ordenó: "Siéntate."

Él sonrió cuando al instante la sangre sucia lo obedeció. Se retorcía las manos sobre el regazo y parecía bastante nerviosa.

"Entonces, ¿estás contenta de estar de vuelta en la Mansión Malfoy?" preguntó Riddle con indiferencia.

"Eh ..." Hermione tartamudeó, obviamente, preparándose para mentir. "S-sí. Por supuesto."

 _Patética_. Realmente necesitaba enseñarle como mentir. De todos modos, su opinión no importaba. Riddle ya había determinado que sería un desperdicio dejar a la sangre sucia en la Mansión Malfoy. Si la utilizaba correctamente, sería muy beneficiosa para sus planes. Interiormente sonrió. Exteriormente, le regaló una sonrisa encantadora a la sangre sucia.

"Sabes," le dijo inocentemente. "Me iré en tres días. La escuela comienza de nuevo."

†

Hermione ignoró el fuerte hueco en su pecho y respondió: "Lo sé. El Maestro también se ira."

Dudó ligeramente, pero entonces se atrevió a preguntar: "¿Cómo es Hogwarts?"

"Es bastante agradable," respondió Riddle. Entonces sonrió y añadió con malicia, "Por supuesto, sólo si quedas clasificado en la casa de Slytherin."

"¿Es la mejor casa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sin duda," Riddle asintió. "Supongo que Ravenclaw es bastante buena. ¿Pero Hufflepuff? Por favor." puso los ojos en blanco. "Sin embargo, la peor es Gryffindor. Todos son unos cabezas huecas".

"¿Y te ordenan en primer año?"

"Sí", dijo Riddle de brazos cruzados. "Inmediatamente después de tu llegada a Hogwarts. Incluso hay una ceremonia implicada. Bastante elegante si me preguntas. Pero la comida es buena."

"¿Cual crees-?"

Hermione no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Riddle arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, diciendo que continuara. Ella tragó saliva nerviosa, jugueteó con un mechón de pelo rizado. Luego tomó un profundo aliento y preguntó con cautela.

"Si yo hubiera ido a Hogwarts, ¿Cuál crees que hubiera sido mi casa?"

"Hmm ..."

Hermione se tensó al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Riddle, pero entonces contestó, obviamente, en absoluto insultado por la idea de una sangre sucia en Hogwarts.

"Definitivamente no Slytherin."

El rostro de Hermione cayó.

"Eres demasiado honesta e inocente para sobrevivir ahí. Tampoco Hufflepuff. Demasiado inteligente para ellos. No lo sé. ¿Tal vez Ravenclaw? Quiero decir, todos son unos desagradables sabe-lo-todos ..." Riddle sonrió inocentemente antes de añadir "Lo cual por otra parte también eres."

Hermione se sonrojó ferozmente por eso. Riddle sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Tal vez incluso Gryffindor?" sugirió bromeando. "Tienes mucho carácter, ¿verdad?"

Ella apartó los ojos. Tras un rato lo miró y susurró en voz baja, "Me gustaría poder ver Hogwarts."

"Bueno, hay muchos sangres sucias trabajando en el castillo," dijo Riddle contemplativamente. "Tal vez tengas suerte y los Malfoy te vendan a Hogwarts."

La burbuja de Hermione reventó, fue apuñalada por una aguja de realidad. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente, aunque no quiso investigar porque sentía ese entumecimiento.

"Sí, tal vez," dijo, con voz hueca.

Un extraño brillo calculador apareció en los ojos de Riddle al oír el tinte derrotado en su voz. Se acercó a ella en la cama y sugirió.

"O podría llevarte conmigo a Hogwarts."

Hermione levantó las cejas, confundida por su sugerencia. Los ojos azules de Riddle seguían fijos en ella. Eran ilegibles. Marcaban un fuerte contraste con la sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios.

"Draco te abandonó en Albania, ¿verdad? Así que, técnicamente ahora eres mía" elaboró Riddle con voz sedosa, sus ojos se abrieron por la idea. "Estoy seguro de que me dejarán mantenerte en Hogwarts. Después de todo soy el Jefe de Casa."

"¿S- Soy suya?" tartamudeó Hermione.

Riddle se encogió de hombros. "Creo que si."

"Pero- pero el Maestro no me dejará ir ... Me exigirá que vuelva", dijo Hermione, sin ser capaz de envolver su cabeza al concepto de poder escapar de Draco.

" 'Maestro' ..." susurró Riddle en voz baja.

Se rió siniestramente, haciendo correr escalofríos por la espalda de Hermione. Sus ojos tornaron hacia ella y dijo, había regocijo enroscado en su voz.

"No creo que Draco pueda exigirme nada."

La esperanza creció en Hermione y preguntó con incredulidad, "¿Y me llevaría con usted a Hogwarts?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Riddle casualmente, sus ojos fríos parpadearon en ella. "Si quieres."

Hermione nunca había tenido a nadie que le diera opción ... que pidiera su _opinión_ . Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aumentando hasta mirar completamente radiante a Riddle.

"Sí, Maestro", brotó con entusiasmo

Algo ardió en los ojos azules de Riddle cuando escuchó su nuevo título. Rió mientras estudiaba la euforia en su rostro. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero estaba demasiado feliz ante la perspectiva de ir a Hogwarts para reflexionar sobre la extraña mirada de su rostro.

"¿En serio está bien que el Jefe de Casa tenga una sangre sucia personal?"

"No estoy del todo seguro," respondió Riddle. "Pero no te preocupes, tengo a Dippet envuelto alrededor de mi dedo, no debería ser un problema." Cuando vio su mirada confusa, agregó, "Dippet, el director."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, una sonrisa desagradable apareció en el rostro de Riddle. Sus ojos se posaron sobre ella con avidez mientras sacaba la varita.

"Ahora", declaró oscuramente. "Romperemos tu vínculo con la familia Malfoy."

* * *

 **[i] De verdad Hermione me pone nerviosa, me parece más allá de insolente y chismosa …un poco impertinente es la chica. Ni se da cuenta de su actitud con Riddle cuando le preguntan.**

 **LaraMor, menos mal que no soy la única que le cae mal (por ahora) Hermione. Gracias por todos los comentario, traducir es difícil, se necesita esfuerzo y ganas, solo me lo pueden agradecer con comentarios, es lo único que pido. Tarde en subir esta capitulo, como veis es más largo de lo habitual, y antes estaba acostumbrada a subir los capitulos cuando tenía avanzado medio capitulo siguiente.**


	10. Estado Miserable

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **10**

 **Estado Miserable**

Riddle agarró su mano, tirando de ella a través de la aparición. Después de unos segundos, aparecieron en el cuarto de invitados de la mansión Malfoy. La nerviosa mirada de Hermione estaba fija en Riddle. Él seguía sosteniendo firmemente su mano, la condujo hasta el sofá.

"Muéstrame tu marca," ordenó bruscamente Riddle.

Un extraño escalofrío la recorrió. Todo sonaba tan bien, pero ¿En realidad quería que Riddle fuera su Maestro? Ella _quería_ ver Hogwarts, sí ... Riddle no podría ser peor que Draco.

 _Seguramente no…_

Sintiéndose terriblemente nerviosa, Hermione rodó lentamente la manga. La siniestra marca oscura chocaba contra el color pálido de su piel. Hermione se quedó mirando la fea marca, preguntándose qué haría Riddle. Después de todo, la marca unía a Hermione a la familia Malfoy. Estaba brutalmente tejida en su magia y no podía desvanecerse.

"N- necesitas a un Malfoy presente para romper el enlace," susurró tímidamente Hermione.

Riddle no respondió, sólo tiró de su muñeca, sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente alrededor de ella. Rápidamente levantó la varita y trazó la punta sobre el oscuro tatuaje. De inmediato sintió como su magia salía de la varita hacia su brazo. Apretó los dientes cuando la sensación se intensificó y se volvió rápidamente dolorosa.

"No luches", advirtió Riddle.

Sangre goteaba donde la varita tocaba. Un suave gemido la abandonó. Parecía como si un bisturí desgarrara profundamente su carne. Los dedos de Riddle se apretaron alrededor de su muñeca y siguió moviendo la varita sin piedad sobre su brazo. Más sangre salió de invisibles cortes, goteando por su brazo en el sofá. La magia de Riddle invadía su marca despiadadamente, dejando el brazo completamente dolorido. Su magia fluía por su piel y venas, hirviendo tan caliente como metal fundido. Hermione gimió de dolor e instintivamente trató de apartarse. Sin embargo el agarre de Riddle era inflexible.

Cuando terminó de rastrear la marca, una potente ráfaga de magia se precipitó dentro de Hermione. Todo su cuerpo se tensó como si se electrocutara. Entonces, la magia de Riddle la abandonó y ella débilmente cayó hacia adelante. Sólo el fuerte control que él tenía sobre su brazo impidió que perdiera por completo el equilibrio. Se sentía muy débil y su brazo izquierdo latía dolorosamente. Una sonrisa oscura adornó las características de Riddle cuando dijo con alegría.

"Ahora, eres mía."

Sin otra palabra, se levantó del sofá y dejó a Hermione. Ella, temblorosamente se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. Miró el brazo tendido sobre su regazo. La marca oscura se veía en carne viva, como si su piel hubiera sido recién tatuada. La sangre seguía fluyendo de ella tiñendo la tela blanca de su vestido. Todo su brazo le ardía y le dolía desagradablemente. La magia de Riddle zumbaba a través de ella, haciéndola sentir nauseabunda.

A traves del dolor, notó un peso sentado a su lado. Levantó la cabeza revuelta. Unos inexpresivos ojos azules la miraban. Confundida, observó como Riddle le ofrecía una barra de chocolate. Al ver su expresión de perplejidad, explicó.

"Tómalo. Te ayudará con los mareos."

Lentamente, Hermione aceptó el chocolate y comenzó a masticarlo. El dulce chocolate se derritió deliciosamente en su boca. Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que había comido dulces y disfrutado del sabor. Aún así, se estremeció cuando Riddle cuidadosamente tiró de su brazo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando presionó un paño de cocina mojado en su antebrazo. Sus profundos ojos azules estaban fijos en su brazo mientras limpiaba suavemente la sangre. Cuando Riddle vio la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, rió en voz baja y arrastró las palabras.

"Bueno, eres la primera sangre sucia que tengo, así que debo cuidarte bien."

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hermione. Luego asintió atrevidamente y dio otro mordisco a la barra de chocolate. Riddle sólo sonrió y continuó cuidando de su brazo dolorido.

{{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione no soñaba. Por lo general, cuando caía en la cama después de un duro largo día de trabajo, el sueño la reclamaba al instante. Nunca se acordaba de sus sueños, solo de una profunda inconsciencia. Al día siguiente, se levantaba y seguía con sus quehaceres sólo para que el sueño sin sueños la venciera de nuevo por la noche.

Sin sueños, sin recuerdos. Nada.

Así que Hermione estaba bastante desconcertada cuando despertó sintiendo los restos de un sueño persistente en los bordes de su mente. Ella trató de recordar sobre que había sido, pero cuanto más se concentraba en el sueño, más rápido se deslizaba en el olvido. Hermione tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, no estaba lista para enfrentar el mundo nuevo. Ese sueño le había dejado una somnolencia dichosa, la cual todavía no quería abandonar.

Si sólo el ligero dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo no la fastidiara tanto, podría haber vuelto a dormirse. Por desgracia, el dolor sordo persistió, alejando el resto del sueño. Hermione finalmente recordó quien le había causado este dolor.

 _¡Riddle!_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Tragó con nerviosismo cuando la tranquila mirada de Riddle se encontraba con ella. Él descansaba en el sofá, con un libro sobre su regazo y un brazo elegantemente sobre el respaldo. Por alguna razón inexplicable Hermione estaba tirada en su costado. Para su horror y vergüenza se dio cuenta de que su brazo izquierdo estaba cruzado sobre el estómago de Riddle en un medio abrazo. Ella debía haberlo agarrado mientras dormía.

Hermione se levantó del sillón tan rápido como si hubiera sido quemada por Riddle y dio un paso hacia atrás precipitada. Sus ojos estaban cabizbajos mientras se disculpaba con voz temblorosa.

"Lo siento por quedarme dormida de esa manera." Con cautela miró detenidamente el rostro inexpresivo de Riddle y añadió con timidez, "... Maestro".

Al oír eso, los labios de Riddle se curvaron en una sonrisa. Lo consideró por un momento y Hermione arrastró los pies con nerviosismo.

"Hm, "Maestro" dijo Riddle, su suave voz se envolvió alrededor de ella como terciopelo oscuro. "Creo que me gusta como suena eso."

Su mirada no dejaba observarla y Hermione se sintió totalmente atrapada. Le devolvió la mirada a esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban. La ponían nerviosa, incluso asustada, sin embargo, tampoco era del todo incómodo echarle un vistazo. Riddle extendió la mano hacia ella y agarró la muñeca izquierda. Giró su brazo, frunció el ceño hacia la marca oscura en su antebrazo. El tatuaje era de un negro profundo, mientras que la piel circundante estaba furiosamente roja. Los crudos ojos azules de Riddle cambiaron hacia ella.

"¿Te duele?"

"No", respondió Hermione al instante.

Riddle se limitó a levantar las cejas en un gesto decididamente dudoso. Ella se mordió el labio y en voz baja confesó.

"Un poco, Maestro."

Él asintió y soltó el brazo.

"Durante un día o dos será un poco incómodo," le dijo Riddle con indiferencia. "Tenía que ser bastante contundente para aseverar el vinculo. Te llevará algún tiempo ajustarte a la magia y que la marca se establezca."

Hermione miró la inflamada piel de su brazo y con cautela pasó un dedo sobre ella. Al instante un dolor agudo se disparó a través de todo su brazo e hizo una mueca.

"Sí, no debes tocarlo", aconsejó Riddle, sonriéndole con malicia.

Hermione asintió, desviando la mirada. Su relación ya estaba sellada por la dolorosa marca en su piel. Una extraña sensación de vacío la abrumó. Riddle era su maestro y ella su sirviente, nada más. No más.

 _Que pensamientos más tontos,_ Hermione se castigó a sí misma. ¿Qué otra cosa _podría_ haber sido? Riddle era un mago, después de todo. Hermione apartó sin descanso ese dolor hueco de su mente y se inclinó profundamente hacia Riddle.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Maestro?"

Cuando Riddle no respondió de inmediato, Hermione casualmente le echó un vistazo. Él la estaba escaneando, un ligero ceño estropeaba su hermoso rostro.

"¿Por qué de pronto eres tan formal?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Sus ojos azules como el hielo deambularon sobre ella. Hermione todavía estaba inclinada, su pelo rizado le caía sobre el rostro. Riddle arqueó una ceja.

"Eres decididamente más aduladora de lo habitual".

"... Eh ..." dijo Hermione ininteligiblemente. "Así es como yo, por lo general ... mm ... me comporto con mi Maestro ..."

Riddle inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la observaba con interés.

"¿Ah si?" le preguntó ligeramente. "¿Son todos los sangre sucia así?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro?"

Él puso los ojos. "Como puedes haber adivinado, mi familia ... nunca tuvo a un sangre sucia, y los de Hogwarts son más o menos invisibles. Entonces, ¿qué exactamente se supone que deben hacer por sus Maestros?"

"Em ... ¿Lo que ellos quieran?"

Eso hizo que Riddle se riera siniestramente. "¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto, Maestro", aseguró Hermione obedientemente.

"Por lo tanto, ¿harías _cualquier cosa_ que te pidiera?"

Su voz era un poco demasiado inocente. Seguramente lo suficiente para que Hermione asintiera, una sonrisa desagradable se formó en el rostro de Riddle. Lánguidamente, sus ojos viajaron sobre ella y, con cara seria, sugirió.

"Está bien. ¿Qué tal si me das un baile en el regazo?"

Hermione que estaba delante de él no podía hacer más que parpadear estúpidamente. Riddle le mostró sus dientes blancos en una sonrisa, dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y apuntó con expectación.

"Continua."

Hermione seguía sin moverse, la vergüenza y el choque batallaban dentro de ella, mientras un intenso rubor tomaba forma en su rostro. Se quedó inmóvil, como si la hubieran petrificado delante de Riddle.

Fue entonces cuando algo parpadeó sobre el rostro serio de Riddle. Sus labios temblaban ligeramente, como si intentara contener la risa. En ese momento Hermione vio la grieta en su máscara, el miedo próximo la dejó y respiró aliviada.

"Sólo contesto a ordenes _razonables",_ informó con sequedad.

Riddle se quedó mirándola, sus ojos ensanchados en fingida indignación. "¿Te atreves a desobedecerme?"

"No", respondió Hermione dramáticamente. _"Nunca_ te desobedeceré, Maestro."

Obviamente Riddle no pudo aguantar más y se rió. Sus penetrantes ojos atraparon los suyos y ronroneó con voz sedosa.

"¿Entonces no bailaras? Es una pena."

De nuevo, Hermione luchó contra un rubor. Rápidamente apartó los ojos. Al caer en el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Eficientemente, Riddle se había perdido la cena con los Malfoy.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Hermione preguntó tentativamente. "Te podría traer algo de comer."

"Intentas ser útil para que me olvide de ese lapsus, ¿verdad?" preguntó Riddle con diversión. _"Estoy_ un poco hambriento sin embargo."

Hermione se inclinó ante él y sacó su varita. Antes de que la oscura presión de la aparición se la llevara, oyó la voz de Riddle,

"No te olvides de coger algo para ti."

†

Inmediatamente después de llegar a las cocinas, algo pesado chocó con ella. Asustada, bajó la mirada, sólo para encontrar a Minky agarrándola en un abrazo desesperado. Torpemente, Hermione acarició la cabeza de la chica.

"Hola. ¿Qué pasa?"

Minky la soltó. El alivio rápidamente se transformó en rabia mientras miraba a Hermione.

" _'¿Qué pasa?"_ Minky gritó con voz aguda. "¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo, Penny? ¿En serio?"

Hermione se quedó mirando a la otra chica, completamente aturdida. Eso sólo hizo que Minky estrechara sus ojos peligrosamente y continuara su perorata.

"Primero lanzarle una pila de _replicas_ a un mago. Entonces dicho mago te arrastra a Merlín-sabe-dónde y se mantienen desaparecidos durante _horas._ Pensé que el tipo te había cortado en pequeños trocitos diminutos. Ya te vi en una masa sanguinolenta. Y luego te vuelves y _me_ _preguntas_ ¿qué pasa? Nunca he - _¿Qué demonios es eso?_ ¿ _Sangre?_ "

La furia en el rostro de Minky fue reemplazada por preocupación cuando se acercó a Hermione e inspeccionó el vestido. Hermione se miró a sí misma, sangre oscura manchaba su vestido blanco que goteaba de su brazo.

"¡Merlin!" Minky exclamó con horror. "Te _ha hecho_ daño. ¿Es grave?

Hermione empujó suavemente las manos de Minky y la tranquilizó: "No, Riddle no me hizo daño. No te preocupes."

"Entonces, ¿de dónde viene la sangre?" Minky no estaba en absoluto segura.

A pesar de la preocupación de su amiga, Hermione le sonrió e incluso se rió en voz baja.

"No te vas a creer lo que pasó", dijo emocionada mientras mostraba a Minky su antebrazo izquierdo.

Con la frente arrugada, Minky observó la marca oscura de Hermione. Todavía parecía en carne viva y dolorosa. Antes de que su amiga pudiera expresar su confusión, Hermione soltó efusivamente.

"Riddle utilizó una magia muy poderosa sobre la marca. No sé cómo, pero rompió el vínculo. ¡Así de _fácil!_ ¡Te digo! Incluso sin estar Draco en la misma habitación. Y ahora ..." La mirada de Hermione cayó sobre su marca . "Ahora, Riddle es mi maestro."

Minky miró a Hermione durante un minuto, mientras diversas emociones se filtraban sobre su rostro. Sorpresa, confusión, estupor y luego preocupación.

"Él- ¿es realmente tu maestro?"

"Uh-hu". Hermione le lanzó a Minky una sonrisa. "Loco, ¿verdad?"

Minky solamente asintió y observó en silencio a Hermione quien empezó a hurgar en la cocina. Rápidamente, Hermione colocó un poco de pollo asado, un plato de arroz y una jarra de zumo de naranja en una bandeja de plata. Justo cuando alcanzó un plato de guisantes, Minky comentó en voz baja.

"Pareces bastante feliz ..."

Hermione detuvo sus acciones. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero ... Sí. En cierto modo, ella _estaba_ feliz. Feliz por alejarse de Draco, por tener permitido mantener su varita, por ir a Hogwarts y por ¿ _quedarse con Riddle ...?_

"Riddle esta bien, supongo," dijo Hermione, mirando a Minky. "Es mucho mejor que Draco. En Albania, me trató bien. Riddle, es decir."

"Ya veo" Minky comentó con voz apagada.

Hermione le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la calmó, "Yo también te echaré de menos, sabes."

Minky le sonrió y bromeó con poco entusiasmo, "Por supuesto que lo harás. Soy impresionante."

Su sonrisa murió tan pronto se reunió con Hermione. En cambio en el rostro de Minky floreció profunda preocupación. Al darse cuenta de que algo la estaba molestando, Hermione preguntó con cautela.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Minky se aclaró la garganta. Desviando la mirada de Hermione, murmuró: "Estoy preocupada por ti."

Miró detenidamente la expresión sorprendida de Hermione y continuó en tono sombrío, "Riddle ... es un poco _extraño,_ ¿verdad? Quiero decir, estoy muy feliz por ti, Penny. Pero ... quiero decir, sé que Draco puede ser un cerdo cruel. Y sin duda estás mejor sin él pero- "

Minky se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. "Es sólo que ... Riddle, es ... _parece_ bastante siniestro. Peligroso incluso. No de la manera petulante cuando Draco a veces pierde los estribos. Riddle es más serio. Creo que si te topas con su lado malo, no te dará sólo una simple paliza. La forma en la que hablas con él; realmente me asusté, ya sabes que no quiero que averigües como es Riddle _cuando_ pierde los estribos ... ".

Hermione agarró las manos de Minky y las apretó con dulzura.

"No te preocupes por mí," Hermione aseguró suavemente. "Voy a estar bien. Lo sé, Riddle es un poco espeluznante, pero no creo que vaya a ser cruel conmigo."

Minky miró a su amiga dudosamente, sin dejar de preocuparse. Finalmente le imploró con voz temblorosa: "Sólo inténtalo y ... y ten cuidado, ¿quieres? No enfades a Riddle. No le des ninguna respuesta insolente, haz lo que diga y se respetuosa."

Hermione asintió rápidamente y le envió a Minky una suave sonrisa. Luego bromeó ligeramente, "Y cuida que Draco no te atrape robando comida. ¿Vale?"

Minky rió, aunque tenía un poco de lágrimas en los ojos. De pronto agarró a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando Minky liberó a su amiga de nuevo, dijo en su voz fuerte.

"Nunca será lo suficientemente rápido como para _cogerme."_ Ella empujó a Hermione con la bandeja de comida. "Y ahora, vete. No dejes esperando a tu nuevo maestro."

†

Hermione llevó una cucharada de arroz a su boca mientras observaba a Riddle que mordisqueaba su comida, mientras tenía su nariz enterrada en un libro. Ella sonrió y preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Riddle levantó la vista de su libro. Él le sonrió y dijo, "Potus desperatio."

Hermione levantó las cejas. "¿No es una poción _oscura?"_

Su sonrisa creció. "Muy."

Hermione frunció el ceño con reproche, lo que sólo hizo que Riddle riera siniestramente. Ella lo ignoró y le preguntó:

"¿Cual es el problema?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, has estado frunciendo el ceño al libro durante al menos cinco minutos," dijo secamente.

"No _fruncía_ _el ceño_ _,"_ insistió Riddle.

"No", respondió Hermione, con sarcasmo en su tono. _"Por supuesto_ que no."

Él la miró, pero luego admitió, irritado, "No entiendo por qué debes sacrificar una paloma blanca bajo la luna nueva. Sin duda, una luna llena sería mejor. Aquí-" Riddle señaló un párrafo en el libro. "Las salas protectoras tienen que extenderse sobre el área en el que mates al animal. Esas salas son más fuertes durante la luna llena. No tiene sentido."

Hermione tomó el libro y leyó rápidamente el texto. Ella arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Realmente _era_ magia oscura. Ella le devolvió el libro y dijo:

"Creo que es por la sangre."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Riddle.

Hermione puso los ojos. "Tendrías que matar a la paloma - que por cierto es totalmente _horrible,_ -. Aplastando su cabeza, entonces recoges la sangre para la poción."

Ella había esperado que resolvería todo el problema, pero Riddle solo parpadeó. Hermione suspiró y dio una lección.

"Si lo haces en luna llena, las salas de protección serían más fuertes, pero la sangre se echaría a perder por la luz de la luna. ¿No has leído el ensayo de Willcott acerca de la influencia de la luna en los rituales?"

Riddle la fulminó con la mirada y se burló: "Por supuesto que lo hice. Pero Willcott es un idiota. Él no sabe nada sobre magia oscura. Esto es claramente un ritual _oscuro._ Las barreras de protección son lo suficientemente fuertes como para negar la influencia de la luz de la luna. "

Hermione le sonrió con condescendencia y dijo: "Es evidente que sólo has leído el ensayo original de Willcott y te perdiste la edición _revisada_ que salió un año después donde se añadió una sección sobre rituales combinados -. Como del que estás hablando. Willcott declara que cada componente de un ritual sólo puede servir para un objetivo. Las salas de protección se lanzan para mantenerse _a_ _salvo_ de cualquier fuerza intrusas. Nada más. Desde luego, no de la paloma y tampoco de su sangre. " Hermione hizo un gesto hacia el libro en la mano de Riddle. "Por lo tanto, la única manera segura de hacer eso es durante la luna nueva."

Riddle no dijo nada. Él bajó la mirada hacia el libro y luego la miró.

"¿Edición revisada, dices?"

Hermione asintió sonriendo. Riddle no parecía ni de lejos divertido. Por último, se quejó.

"Eres una sabe-lo-todo. ¿Alguien te lo dijo alguna vez?"

Hermione le sonrió, fingidamente bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Estoy aquí para ayudar."

Riddle puso los ojos y le lanzó el libro. Con facilidad lo atrapó, sin dejar de sonreír. Molesto, Riddle se levantó del sofá y declaró.

"Eso es todo. Me voy a la cama."

Hermione se levantó también y dio un paso respetuoso atrás de Riddle. Esta vez no hubo ningún indicio de jocosidad en el gesto mientras se inclinaba ante él. Él no le prestó atención, pasó a su baúl y rebuscó entre su ropa. Hermione se preguntó si esa era su señal para irse. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, Riddle la miró y dijo con decisión.

"Dormirás aquí, Hermione."

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Maestro?"

"He visto la caja de zapatos en la que has sido embutida" informó de manera cortante. "Por lo tanto, podrás dormir aquí."

Sin esperar su consentimiento, Riddle finalmente sacó una camiseta de su baul. Se la arrojó y le ordenó.

"Ve, cámbiate en el baño."

"Sí, maestro", fue todo lo que Hermione pudo decir.

†

Hermione torpemente yacía en la cama extra grande, enterrada bajo una manta caliente. Había deseado dormir en el sofá o en el suelo, pero Riddle no había permitido nada de eso y le había ordenado que se tumbara en la cama.

Hermione se tensó cuando Riddle salió del baño. Ella lo oyó caminar por la habitación antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Con un movimiento de la varita apagó la lámpara, de modo que sólo la luz de la luna plateada iluminaba la habitación. Hermione se tensó cuando Riddle se movió bajo la manta a su lado. Su presencia era sofocante y se complicaron más cuando se acercó más a ella. Acostado sobre su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo, Riddle bajó la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de la luna, deambularon sobre ella. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, extrañamente cautivada por su atención.

"Sabes, estaba bastante molesto cuando Draco te trajo a Albania con nosotros." arrulló Riddle pasando los dedos por el cabello de Hermione. "Pero ahora estoy contento de que lo hubiera hecho."

Sus dedos dejaron de tocar su pelo para cogerle la muñeca y mover su brazo. Un extraño brillo parpadeó a través de los ojos de Riddle mientras miraba la marca oscura en el antebrazo de Hermione. Hermione se estremeció cuando lentamente pasó un dedo por la marca. La marca latió ligeramente bajo el toque de Riddle, podía sentir su magia hormigueando por todas partes. Una sonrisa adornó las características de Riddle cuando bajó la cabeza. Suavemente sus labios contactaron con su piel tatuada y Hermione lanzó un fuerte jadeo. Riddle rió oscuramente mientras la miraba. Había un brillo decididamente posesivo en sus ojos cuando reflexionó.

"No, definitivamente me alegro que vinieras. Disfruto bastante de ser tu maestro."

Riddle soltó su muñeca, pero no le concedió más libertad. Su codiciosa magia estaba firmemente envuelta alrededor de Hermione mientras él se inclinaba más. Sin vacilar, estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron herméticamente cuando Riddle la reclamó con un beso. Sus brazos quedaron inútilmente a los lados sin atreverse a levantarlos para apartarlo.

Los labios calientes de Riddle se movieron ávidamente contra los de ella, su agradable aroma invadió sus fosas nasales y su seductora magia zumbaba a su alrededor. Hacía que sus sentidos se arremolinaran y de repente Hermione se preguntó si realmente _quería_ empujarlo.

Estaba mal _... mal mal._

Ella ciertamente _no_ debería disfrutar esto. Era un mago y la estaba _forzando_. Hermione necesitaba alejarse de Riddle. _¡Rápidamente!_ Su mente gritaba que lo detuviera, pero, para su horror, los labios de Hermione comenzaron a moverse contra los de Riddle y le devolvió el beso.

Sintiendo eso, Riddle se acercó aun más, ahora estaba medio acostado sobre ella. La cabeza de Hermione se arremolinó al sentir su lengua rozando la costura de su boca. Cuidadosamente la punta de su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios, pero no trató de explorar más lejos. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione hormigueaba. Impulsada por un extraño impulso en la boca del estómago, tímidamente abrió los labios, permitiéndole la entrada que él no había forzado. Tan pronto ella de buen grado lo invitó a profundizar el beso, Riddle sacudió todo rastro de moderación. Casi de manera agresiva, hundió la lengua en su boca y la envolvió en un beso exigente. Una agradable punzada corrió a través del pecho de Hermione cuando Riddle exploró su boca con avidez.

Quiso pasar los dedos por su sedoso cabello, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. Riddle no era tan tímido. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, a tientas y tirando de su camisa. Hermione se tensó cuando sus dedos encontraron piel desnuda. Aún así, Riddle no la liberó del beso dominante, obligando a su lengua en una danza. Una mezcla de salvaje lujuria y miedo zumbó sobre Hermione. Sin poder hacer nada tembló bajo los cuidados de Riddle.

Mientras los dedos de Riddle disimuladamente se arrastraron por su cadera y muslos, los labios también decidieron vagar. Él trazó besos sobre su piel y un suave gemido escapó de Hermione. Una mano se enrolló en su pelo rizado y tiró bruscamente, obligando a retroceder su cabeza. Riddle la sostuvo con firmeza mientras sus labios codiciosos vagaban por su garganta expuesta. Hermione se estremeció de placer. Riddle chupó su piel caliente y ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir los dientes raspándola. Una risa melodiosa se apoderó de ella, dejándole la piel de gallina. Luego la voz seductora de Riddle ronroneó con alegría.

"Mía."

Se inclinó hacia arriba, cerniéndose sobre ella, Hermione se ruborizó bajo su escrutinio. El aire de autosatisfacción satisfecha colgaba de Riddle cuando le sonrió. Vaciló antes de inclinarse de nuevo para besarla. Un agudo ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro.

"Dime, Hermione ..." Riddle pidió, con un tinte peligroso en su voz tranquila. "Draco nunca te invitó a _su_ cama, ¿verdad?"

"No", respondió Hermione rápidamente, perturbada por el pensamiento.

Riddle que todavía la mirada, seguía frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Tampoco Lucius Malfoy?" fue su siguiente pregunta aguda.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. Por fin Riddle pareció estar satisfecho. El ceño fruncido desapareció y se inclinó por otro beso hambriento. Un zumbido estático zumbaba en los oídos de Hermione, previniendo cualquier pensamiento. Los hipnotizantes ojos de Riddle se clavaron en los de ella, a centímetros de su rostro. Sintiéndose bastante incómoda e indefensa, Hermione comenzó a divagar.

"Bueno ... hubo una vez que dormí en la cama de Draco ..."

 _"¿Qué?"_ Riddle gruñó.

Furia ardía en sus ojos azules cuando él bruscamente se incorporó. Rastros de su furiosa magia giraban en torno a Riddle, mientras oscuramente fulminaba con la mirada a la puerta, como si esperara que Draco apareciera para destrozar al rubio. La furia de Riddle hizo que la irracional diversión burbujeara en Hermione. Ella rió suavemente y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Riddle siseó airadamente.

"Creo que tenía diez u once años en ese entonces," Hermione le dijo sonriendo. "No había estado en la Mansión Malfoy más de un mes, y aún no estaba acostumbrada al trabajo. Así que cuando estaba limpiando la habitación de Draco me quedé dormida en su cama."

"Oh," dijo Riddle, su ira se desinfló rápidamente.

Todavía había sospecha en sus ojos, por lo que Hermione explicó: "Cuando Draco me encontró, estaba lejos de estar de ánimo para unirse a mí en la cama."

"¿Qué hizo?"

Hermione lo miró y se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. "Bueno, me arrancó de la cama, por supuesto, y me dio una paliza."

Riddle la miraba, con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro. Después de un rato, suspiró antes de acostarse en la cama, tirando de Hermione con él. La tiró sobre su pecho, sus brazos rodeándola. Un rubor golpeó su rostro con fuerza, aunque de todos modos su cercanía también se sentía maravillosamente reconfortante. Sin más palabras Riddle tiró de la manta suavemente sobre ambos.

Antes de que Hermione se quedara dormida, sintió a su marca oscura hormigueando. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios al recordar cómo Riddle la había besado allí. Debería haber sido aterrador y repugnante, pero curiosamente no lo era.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al día siguiente, toda sensación de confort la abandonó cuando estuvo frente a Draco Malfoy, con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos bajos, mientras él le gritaba furiosamente.

"¿Dónde has estado, Penny? Te he estado llamando todo el día."

Hermione se maldijo. Debería haberse quedado en la habitación de Riddle, como él le había ordenado hacer. Pero sin compañía, ni nada que hacer, el aburrimiento había vuelto loca a Hermione. Salir e ir a la biblioteca de los Malfoy le había parecido buena idea. Desafortunadamente, al dar unos pasos fuera de la habitación de Riddle, Draco rápidamente la había cogido y, loco de ira, había tirado de Hermione a su habitación.

"¡Inútil!" el rubio siseó airadamente, sacudiendo a Hermione por el brazo.

Bellatrix, que descansaba cómodamente en un sillón cerca, rió maliciosamente y observó todo el show riendo perversamente.

"Lo siento, maestro Malfoy," Hermione susurró en voz baja.

Inmediatamente Draco entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. " '¿Maestro Malfoy'? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Todavía soy tu Maestro y que te vas a dirigir hacia mi adecuadamente."

Una cachetada golpeó a Hermione antes de que pudiera contestar algo. Ira hervía dentro ella cuando la mejilla latió dolorosamente. No había hecho nada malo. Incapaz de contener su furia por completo Hermione respondió con más descaro de lo que era conveniente.

"No te pertenezco más, _maestro Malfoy."_

"¿Qué demonios?" Draco gruñó, agarró su brazo más fuerte.

Bellatrix rió y sugirió burlonamente, "Cuidado, querido Draco. O tendrás un motín en tus manos."

Draco apretó los dientes con rabia al ser golpeado por la burla Bellatrix. Sus ojos grises brillaron de nuevo hacia Hermione. Sólo su doloroso férreo control sobre ella detuvo a Hermione de encogerse por la enorme ira en su rostro.

"¿Qué significa esto, Penny?" Draco preguntó, con furia apenas contenida distorsionando su voz.

Hermione quiso gritarle, decirle que debía liberarla. Sin embargo, años y años obligada a no hablar hicieron mantener su boca cerrada. Solo pudo mascullar.

"Tengo un nuevo propietario, Maestro Mal-"

"¡Eso es ridículo!"

Airadamente Draco la empujó. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Su varita se le cayó del bolsillo del abrigo cayendo sonoramente sobre el suelo.

"¿Que es eso?"

No fue Draco quien preguntó, sino Bellatrix. Había dejado vacante su cómodo sillón. Incontrolada furia torcía su rostro mientas Bellatrix se inclinaba y recogía la varita de Hermione. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron sobre la varita antes de brillar hacia Hermione. Una amenaza asesina colgaba en ellos.

"¿Qué _mierda_ es esto, sangre sucia?" Bellatrix tronó, provocando que Hermione se estremeciera.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de que había hecho mal por lo que tartamudeó, "Y- Yo no- Por favor, maestra Black ..."

El brillo homicida nunca cayó de los ojos de Bellatrix cuando caminó hacia Hermione. Con un gruñido salvaje en sus rasgos empujó la varita sobre la cara de Hermione.

"¿De dónde has robado esto, sangre sucia?" A pesar de la furia en el rostro de Bellatrix su voz era extrañamente tranquila.

Hermione cayó en cuenta y su estómago se enroscó por el miedo. No se atrevió a respirar mientras miraba su varita en la mano de Bellatrix. Riddle podría permitir que ella usara una varita real. Sin embargo, Bellatrix ciertamente no toleraría lo mismo.

"Yo ... ... puedo explicar ..." Hermione tartamudeó, el pánico casi la estrangulaba.

Aunque, Bellatrix Black era una bruja que se enorgullecía de su sangre pura, no estaba por encima de la violencia física. La bruja levantó la mano y abofeteó brutalmente a Hermione en el rostro. Las largas uñas de Bellatrix rasparon dolorosamente la piel de Hermione. Furiosa magia oscura acompañó el ataque. Hermione jadeó de dolor cuando la lanzó hacia atrás e impactó dolorosamente con una mesa cercana.

"¡No se te permite tocar una varita, pedazo de mierda!" Bellatrix gritó lívida. Sus ojos tormentosos giraron hacia Draco. "¿Le diste a esta perra una varita?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza y dijo arrastrando las palabras con disgusto, "Sabes que yo nunca haría eso."

Seguía teniendo una expresión de ira en su rostro, pero también parecía tener mucho cuidado con el carácter de Bellatrix. La bruja se burló de él, la furia peligrosamente quemaba sus ojos. Antes de que Hermione pudiera trepar desde el suelo, Bellatrix le dio una patada. Un gemido salió de Hermione mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, donde se acurrucó en una bola apretada. Sin piedad Bellatrix siguió pateándola.

De pronto, se detuvo y Hermione se arriesgó a mirar hacia arriba. Bellatrix estaba sobre su cuerpo. Toda la furia había dejado su rostro. En lugar, una siniestra sonrisa curvó los labios llenos de Bellatrix. Hermione se puso rígida de miedo cuando su propia varita la apuntó.

"Ahora veremos si esta varita es algo buena," Bellatrix rió locamente.

Hermione rehuyó. Riendo alegremente, Bellatrix agitó la varita.

"Crucio."

Dolor. Tan intenso que bloqueaba todos sus pensamientos. Sólo había dolor. Ácido se derramaba sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. La sustancia dejaba marcas en su piel, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo. Cuanto más profundo se quemaba, más despiadadamente comía su carne, exponiendo zarcillos, destruyendo los huesos. Hermione se convulsionó de dolor. La garganta le dolía por sus gritos, pero en el horrible dolor que estaba no podía oír nada.

De repente, el dolor se había ido. Hermione yacía inerte en el suelo, su respiración era rápida. Su cuerpo dolía débilmente pero no era nada en comparación con antes.

"Parece que la varita funciona," una voz divertida rió oscuramente. "Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe, el pánico la inundó. Bellatrix estaba mirándola, la crueldad que tenía la intención a quemar sus ojos oscuros contrastaba con la enfermiza sonrisa dulce e inocente en su rosto.

"No, por favor," rogó Hermione con la voz quebrada.

Su única suplica fue recibida por risa.

"Crucio."

El dolor volvió a ella y Hermione gritó y gritó. Se retorcía en el suelo, un montón de miembros con el cuerpo temblando. El dolor le hizo daño hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

Al cerebro de Hermione le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el dolor insoportable se había ido. Los ecos del dolor todavía tiraban de sus nervios, pero poco a poco sus pensamientos volvieron a ella.

"Tom, ¿qué haces?" una voz puso mala cara. "Me lo estaba pasando bien aquí"

"No más," otra voz, más profunda y perfectamente controlada, respondió.

Hermione estaba demasiado dolorida para moverse, pero con cautela abrió los ojos. Bellatrix se levantaba del suelo, delicadamente acunando su brazo derecho sobre el pecho. Para gran sorpresa de Hermione, Riddle estaba ahí, de espaldas a ella, entre ella y Bellatrix.

"Sólo le mostré a esa mota de suciedad donde está su lugar," Bellatrix refunfuñó indignada, mirando a Riddle.

"No me repetiré," dijo Riddle, con una amenaza asesina escondida detrás de su tono tranquilo. "Déjala en paz."

Bellatrix se encogió, pero el brillo beligerante en sus ojos no la dejó. De mal humor sobresaliendo la barbilla, la bruja murmuró.

"Ella es sólo una sangre sucia. ¿Por qué te importa?"

Bellatrix le lanzó a Hermione una mirada de odio. Luego agitó sus pestañas gruesas inocentemente hacia Riddle y declaró triunfalmente.

"Esa sangre sucia es una mugrosa ladrona. Robó una varita."

Con eso Bellatrix le entregó a Riddle la varita marrón de Hermione. Él no le dio ni un vistazo, simplemente se la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Mira, Tom," Bellatrix arrulló, lanzándole una sonrisa de apaciguamiento. "Sólo la maldije un poquito. ¿Por qué es importante?"

"Me importa, porque la sangre sucia me pertenece", dijo Riddle en voz baja, inyectando un tinte amenazante en sus palabras. "Y sabes lo mucho que detesto cuando otros se atreven a tocar mis cosas, ¿verdad?"

Bellatrix dio un paso atrás. La confusión se apoderó de su rostro mientras miraba a Riddle antes de lanzarle a Draco una mirada interrogativa. Riddle ignoró fríamente su desconcierto y declaró imperativamente.

"Espero que trates mis pertenencias con más cautela a partir de ahora."

De mala gana, Bellatrix asintió y aseguró con desilusión: "Está bien, está bien. Permaneceré alejada de tu preciosa sangre sucia".

Draco se aclaró la garganta y observó con cautela, "Creo que te equivocas, Tom. Penny es mi sangre sucia en realidad."

Los penetrantes ojos de Riddle se posaron en el Slytherin. Lo único que respondió fue:

"No."

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Disculpa?"

Los labios de Riddle se curvaron en una sonrisa aterradora. Su voz era dulce como el veneno mientras aclaraba.

"La sangre sucia no te pertenece más."

Draco sacudió la cabeza, confundido. "¿Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Simple: la sangre sucia es mía ahora." La sonrisa en el rostro de Riddle ya era fría como el hielo. "Si hubieras querido mantenerla, debiste haberle puesto un hechizo de unión más fuerte."

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y trató de razonar, "Tom, mira. Penny pertenece a mi familia. Hace años, mi padre la compró a un buen precio, pero todavía era bastante cara. No puedo dártela. "

Riddle rió, no impresionado, y comentó glacialmente, "Es bueno que no necesite tu permiso para llevármela."

Draco obviamente quería discutir este asunto más a fondo. Antes de que pudiera discutir, Riddle dijo entre dientes.

"Vete ya."

Su orden fue respaldada por un movimiento de magia oscura. Ni Draco ni Bellatrix se atrevieron a rebelarse en contra, y huyeron de la habitación. Riddle se dio la vuelta y miró a Hermione con el rostro en blanco. Ella le devolvió la mirada. En ese momento tenía uno de sus ojos cerrado por la hinchazón y el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba herido. Probablemente fue golpeado terriblemente. Riddle dio un paso hacia ella. Seguía sin tener ninguna emoción visible el su rostro. Sus indiferentes ojos azules vagaron sobre ella.

"Es tu propia culpa", le dijo con indiferencia.

Hermione, todavía temblando, utilizó sus brazos para sentarse. Su voz era áspera después de todos los gritos cuando susurró

"Si maestro."

"No deberías haber dejado que Bellatrix te viera con esa varita," respondió con frialdad. "Eso fue estúpido."

"Lo siento, Maestro," dijo Hermione débilmente.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de ordenar bruscamente, "Levántate".

Hermione le obedeció. Ella apretó los dientes cuando el dolor la atravesó. Riddle la observó con ojos inexpresivos mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. No se movió para ayudarla. Hermione reprimió un gemido doloroso y finalmente logró ponerse de pie.

"Sígueme", dijo Riddle cruelmente.

Sin esperar para comprobar si era capaz de caminar se volvió en el acto y salió de la habitación. Hermione se apresuró a cojear detrás de él. Riddle subió a un tramo de escaleras a ritmo enérgico. Dolores agudos se dispararon a través del cuerpo de Hermione mientras luchaba para mantenerse al día con él. En el momento que llegaron a la habitación Riddle, Hermione se sentía débil. Unos puntos oscuros bailaban en su visión. Los agudos ojos de Riddle cayeron sobre ella y mandó.

"Siéntate."

Hermione no dudó en obedecer y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella débilmente notó cómo Riddle rebuscaba entre su baúl antes de sentarse a su lado. Ella se apartó de él, esperando más castigo.

"Lo siento, Maestro", susurró. "No debería haber dejado su habitación."

Riddle no respondió nada, pero extendió la mano hacia ella y tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Por reflejo Hermione se apartó. Su agarre se apretó.

"No te muevas".

Mientras checaba los arañazos de su mejilla, Riddle comentó secamente, "Veo que Bellatrix todavía tiene uñas afiladas, ¿hm?"

Hermione lo miró con aprensión. Al ver su miedo, Riddle le guiñó un ojo y dijo sugestivamente.

"Una vez tuve los mismos rasguños ... pero en mi espalda."

Un caliente rubor golpeó duramente a Hermione. Él rió cuando la vio. Luego empujó un vial de poción en sus manos.

"Bebe eso."

Hermione bebió la poción y casi suspiro de alivio cuando desaparecieron las secuelas de la maldición Cruciatus. Riddle procedió a frotar con cuidado una pegajosa poción en su rostro magullado. El dolor disminuyó inmediatamente. Después de que Riddle terminara, preguntó con indiferencia.

"¿Estás herida en otra parte?"

En realidad todo el cuerpo seguía doliéndole, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y susurró tímidamente.

"No, estoy bien, Maestro."

Riddle arqueó una ceja con incredulidad. "Así que, estás bien, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, no quería molestarlo más. Riddle la ignoró y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Confundida por sus acciones, Hermione se congeló. Las manos de Riddle dejaron sus hombros y rozaron sus brazos. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y lo miró. Riddle todavía la ignoraba y pasaba las manos por sus costados. Hermione jadeó de dolor cuando tocó el punto sensible en su costado derecho, donde una de las patadas de Bellatrix le había pegado.

"Hm," dijo Riddle al ver su reacción.

Subió su jersey y la camisa para exponer su lado derecho. Tenía un enorme moratón floreciendo en su piel. Alcanzó la poción que había usado en la mejilla y la aplicó en su costado.

"¿Por qué no te defendiste?" preguntó Riddle, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación hacia la contusión.

Hermione parpadeó, confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Defenderme?"

Riddle suspiro con irritación y explicó de manera cortante, "Quitarle la varita a Bellatrix. Y maldecirla."

Hermione rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y al instante se arrepintió cuando volvió a palpitarle.

"No puedo," dijo tentativamente.

Riddle hizo un sonido de ira en la parte posterior de la garganta y siguió buscando por su cuerpo más contusiones.

"Ahora me perteneces, Hermione", finalmente dijo, sin levantar la vista. "No tienes que obedecer más los gustos de Draco o Bellatrix."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Eso era algo extraño que decir. Por otra parte, Riddle no sabía mucho acerca de los sangres sucias. Él mismo lo había dicho.

"Tengo que obedecer a cada bruja o mago," Hermione corrigió. "Ellos no tienen por qué ser mi maestro."

Una agudo ceño apareció entre las cejas de Riddle cuando la miró. Era evidente que no le gustaba su respuesta en absoluto.

"Pero eres mía."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y repitió en voz baja, "Tengo que obedecer a _cada_ mago."

Riddle la miró con astucia. "¿Y si, como tu Maestro, te ordeno que ya no obedezcas a Draco o Bellatrix?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No puedo hacer eso."

"Pero es mi orden", insistió tenazmente.

"Puedo pertenecerte, pero eso no significa que sea libre para ignorar las órdenes de otros magos." Hermione explicó. "Puede que recuerdes que te obedecí en Albania, aunque no fueras mi maestro."

Riddle con rabia estrechó sus ojos, aparentemente molesto con este nuevo conjunto de reglas. Para aclararlo, Hermione dijo con cautela.

"Como sangre sucia, tengo prohibido atacar a un mago. Y siempre tengo que cumplir con una orden de un mago me dé. Si esa orden es enfrentarme con uno de los suyos, no obedeceré, aunque luego sea castigada".

"¿Castigada?"

Apartó los ojos de Riddle y asintió. "Tal vez no lo has notado, pero los magos no toman la desobediencia demasiado bien. Aunque, si me matan durante un castigo, tienen que reembolsar la pérdida."

Riddle se quedó mirándola durante un momento, absorto en sus pensamientos. No respondió, continuó curándola. Cuando terminó, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor. Riddle puso el frasco de la poción en la mesilla de noche. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, sacó la varita de Hermione y se la ofreció.

"Gracias, Maestro," murmuró.

Riddle le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, como diciendo que había perdido su precioso tiempo en algo totalmente irrelevante. Después, Riddle perezosamente cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

"Sabes," informó. "Aunque tu noche parece haber sido tan emocionante, la mía no estuvo mal."

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. Riddle le sonrió con aire de suficiencia, obviamente, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

"Lo encontré," finalmente reveló.

En un primer momento, Hermione no entendió de qué estaba hablando, pero luego su rostro se iluminó.

"¿Un objeto de los fundadores?" preguntó con entusiasmo. "¿Cúal?"

"Slytherin", dijo a la ligera. "Sé exactamente donde está."

"¿Dónde?" Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es repugnante que la reliquia de Slytherin haya terminado con esa fracasada," escupió. "Hepzibah Smith lo tiene guardado en su mansión de Cornwall."

"¿Vas a comprarlo?"

Riddle fulminó con la mirada a Hermione antes de burlarse, "Me confundes con Malfoy. ¿Crees que estoy hecho de dinero?"

"Entonces, ¿cómo vas a conseguirlo?" preguntó ella con timidez.

Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Riddle mientras observaba a Hermione.

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Riddle la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Ella chilló por el movimiento inesperado, pero los labios de Riddle en los suyos rápidamente la silenciaron. Su boca se movía contra la de ella, mordisqueando burlonamente su labio inferior. Hermione se sorprendió. Había esperado que Riddle estuviera enojado con ella. Después de todo lo que le _había_ _desobedecido_ , había salido de su habitación.

Riddle la atrajo más cerca, ella terminó a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de Hermione yacían sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio. Sin dejar de besarla con fuerza, la mano de Riddle soltó su cabello para pasar por su cuerpo. Cuando pasó sobre del punto dolorido en el costado derecho de Hermione, gritó en voz baja. Riddle terminó el beso. Tenía un afilado ceño fruncido en el rostro cuando se reunió a su lado. Sus helados ojos azules se lanzaron a su cara y dijo, con rabia apenas contenida en su voz.

"Lo siento. ¿Todavía te duele?"

Aunque por su tono no lo sintiera en absoluto, Hermione seguía sin poder dejar de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos. Sus palabras habían sido una frase vacía, pero nunca nadie se las había dicho.

 _"Lo siento."_

Tratando de calmarse, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y murmuró, "No. Está bien."

El ceño fruncido en su rostro se ensombreció. Entonces él se acercó a Hermione y la atrajo hacia él, de modo que yaciera acurrucada en su costado.

"Te juro," dijo Riddle, apretando su brazo alrededor de ella con rabia. "Si alguien te vuelve a tocar, los cruciaré."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"¿Hermione?" dijo Riddle, mirándola con expectación. "Ven aquí, necesito hablar contigo."

Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó en el sofá junto a él. Los ojos azules de Riddle vagaron sobre ella contemplativamente. Por último, dijo con voz suave.

"¿Recuerdas que mañana nos iremos a Hogwarts?"

Hermione sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. "Por supuesto, Maestro. He embalado todas sus cosas de la escuela, para salir temprano. ¿Crees que hay alguna manera en la que pudiera viajar con usted en el expreso de Hogwarts? Realmente me gustaría verlo. Aunque tal vez no tengo permitió subir. ¿Qué opinas? "

Riddle puso los ojos por el entusiasmo saliendo a borbotones de Hermione. Levantó una mano para detener su perorata.

"Sí, Hogwarts ... eso es sobre lo que quería hablarte," dijo, su voz extrañamente vacilante.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando una arremetida de miedo la atacó. Ella apartó los ojos y se miró las manos.

"Usted ... usted no quiere que vaya ...", susurró con voz temblorosa.

"No, no es eso", dijo Riddle, con tono más seguro. "Pero no quiero trabajes en Hogwarts."

Arrugando la frente, Hermione lo miró. "Q- ¿qué más debo hacer?"

Riddle ignoró la mirada perdida en su rostro y dijo con firmeza: "Serás un estudiante. Ya rellené el papeleo y lo envié a Dippet."

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, completamente atónita. Débilmente moviendo la cabeza, murmuró, "Eso no es posible. Ya lo sabes. Y- soy una sangre sucia. ¿Cómo _puedo_ a ir a Hogwarts?"

Riddle alejó sus preocupaciones con un movimiento informal de la mano. "No seas estúpida. ¿Crees que he mencionado tu nacimiento? Pff. No, según Dippet eres una sangre pura."

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, inmóvil, y se quedó mirando a Riddle.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Se que no tengo perdón de dios, muchisimo tiempo sin subir capitulo, pero aqui estoy, y voy a subir varios capítulos que tengo traducidos. Siempre digo que escribir/o traducir es un estado de animo, y en todo este tiempo no he estado del "animo adecuado" pero últimamente quería escribir y me he puesto a traducir. Si hay alguien fan de mi otra historia, pendientes, solo digo eso.**

 **Sobre el capitulo:**

 **Mira que parece buena persona Riddle, si no supiéramos diríamos "todo lo que esta haciendo por Hermione" y hasta me caería mejor que ella, pero creo que todavía no hemos visto su peor cara.**


	11. Cambiar por Ti

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K.** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **11**

 **Cambiar por Ti**

"¿Hermione? ¿Estás escuchándome?"

Hermione levantó la vista y se encontró a Riddle mirándola, con clara exasperación en su rostro. La verdadera respuesta a esa pregunta habría sido "no", pero, por supuesto, Hermione no podía decir eso. Por lo tanto, le sonrió con timidez y susurró:

"Por supuesto, maestro."

Riddle arqueó una ceja escéptica y preguntó con severidad: "¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿qué te acabo de decir?"

Hermione frunció los labios mientras dejaba caer sus ojos al libro de texto abierto de transfiguración en su regazo. Por mucho que se estrujara el cerebro, había estado demasiado distraída y no tenía ni idea de lo que Riddle había estado diciendo.

"Usted ... quería que ..." Hermione supuso violentamente. "¿Te trajera una taza de café?"

Riddle simplemente la ahogó en una mirada de desaprobación. Un largo y sufrido suspiro salió de él y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Hermione.

"Mala suposición", le dijo con sequedad.

Hermione tenía los ojos bajos cuando murmuró, contrita, "Lo siento, Maestro."

Riddle la miró y comentó con sarcasmo: "Claro que sí."

Cogió el libro reglamentario de hechizos grado 7 de la pila de libros al lado de Hermione y lo hojeó con pereza. La portada del libro estaba bastante desgastada y algunas de sus páginas estaban arrugadas. Riddle encontró una página rasgada y frunció el ceño con enojo a lo que faltaba.

"Es incluso peor que mi ejemplar", comentó, disgustado.

Hermione echó un vistazo al libro hecho jirones en su mano. Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó sobre su rostro y abrazó el libro de transfiguración contra su pecho.

"Es perfecto", le dijo a Riddle en voz baja. "Gracias por comprármelos, Maestro".

Riddle descuidadamente arrojó el libro de hechizos de vuelta junto a los otros y respondió con indiferencia: "Bueno, necesitas los libros para el plan de estudios de séptimo año. Casi no tenía opción."

Sus ojos azules volvieron de nuevo a ella. Hermione todavía abrazaba el libro, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Riddle frunció el ceño y dijo con aspereza.

"Ves, eso es lo que digo. Obviamente, no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra un simple libro para mantener tu atención."

Un rubor culpable golpeó a Hermione y bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento, Maestro."

Riddle agitó la disculpa con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano. Sus helados ojos no dejaron de mirarla al tiempo que dijo de manera cortante.

"Como decía antes: Estoy sin dinero ahora que tienes tus queridos libros."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba. Ella estaba inmensamente agradecida de que Riddle le hubiera comprado los libros, pero todavía no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Su idea de ir a Hogwarts nunca iba a funcionar. Por mucho que Hermione le hubiera encantado, el plan de Riddle estaba destinado al fracaso.

Mientras Hermione se preocupaba, Riddle continuaba su lamento, "No puedo conseguirte lo demás para la escuela. Un caldero, un telescopio para Astronomía, Herbología ... todo cuesta una fortuna ..."

Se pasó una mano por el sedoso cabello mientras suspiraba: "Al menos ya tienes una varita. De momento, compartiremos mis cosas cuando sea necesario. La escuela también suele tener un par de equipamientos de repuesto -.. Para los idiotas que se olvidan sus cosas en casa".

Hermione tocó con nerviosismo el lomo de su libro de transfiguración mientras escuchaba a Riddle. Ella todavía no podía imaginarse como una estudiante.

"¿Maestro?"

"¿Hm?" dijo Riddle distraídamente, evidentemente, seguía ocupado con su imaginaria factura.

"Bueno ... yo ..." dijo Hermione vacilante. "Usted sabe, realmente me gustaría ir a Hogwarts como estudiante, pero ... pero realmente no puedo. No soy una sangre pura. El maestro Malfoy y la maestra Black también asistirán a la escuela. Me van a reconocer. Incluso si no fuera por ellos, no puedo identificarme como una sangre pura. Yo no tengo un ID. La escuela al instante sabrá que estoy mintiendo y luego ... que un sangre sucia se haga pasar por un sangre pura, ellos- "Hermione tragó con miedo. "Seguramente seré ejecutada."

Riddle la estudió con sus glaciales ojos. Con timidez Hermione le devolvió la mirada. Tenía una mueca desagradable flotando sobre su hermoso rostro. Él se burló.

"En realidad, Hermione. Ten un poco más de fe en mí."

Riddle alcanzó una carpeta verde, que inocentemente estaba sobre la mesa, y se la ofreció a ella. Hermione con cautela la tomó y lo miró interrogante.

"Esos son tus documentos", explicó Riddle de manera cortante. "Certificado de nacimiento, _identificación,_ tus resultados OWL, esas cosas."

Hermione frunció el ceño y abrió la carpeta. El primer documento era, evidentemente, un certificado de nacimiento. Hermione levantó las cejas mientras leía el nombre:

 _'Hermione Rookwood'_

Cuando Riddle vio la su reacción se inclinó un poco hacia ella y señaló el documento.

"Como puedes ver tu padre era Augustus Rookwood. Rookwood es, sin duda, un nombre de sangre pura. Nadie te preguntará sobre eso," le dijo casualmente. "Augusto Rookwood trabajó como inefable en el Departamento de Misterios. A las pocas semanas resultó herido durante uno de sus experimentos. A pesar de que fue inmediatamente ingresado a San Mungo sucumbió por sus graves heridas."

Hermione asintió temblorosamente, bastante impresionada con el material que se le había ocurrido a Riddle en tan poco tiempo. Con manos temblorosas, cogió otro documento. Parecía muy oficial, con sellos y certificados del Departamento de Observación de Sangres Mágicas.

"¿Cómo…?" tropezó sin aliento. "¿Cómo pudiste conseguir esto?"

Riddle le lanzó una sonrisa altanera. "Soy así de bueno."

Hermione pasó un dedo reverentemente sobre el grueso sello del Ministerio. _'Rookwood, Hermione.;_ _Estado purasangre: confirmada'._ ¿Podría ser tan fácil? Riddle todavía sonreía con suficiencia mientras continuaba.

"Elegí Augusto Rookwood, porque fue el último en su línea. No tenía amigos ni familia en absoluto. Un hombre muy solitario. Eso significa que no habrá nadie que pueda volar tu cubierta."

Los ojos de Hermione todavía estaban pegados al documento cuando preguntó.

"¿Y mi madre?"

"Millicent Rookwood, Bulstrode de soltera," le dijo Riddle con impaciencia, mientras gesticulaba hacia el documento. "La mujer murió hace quince años. Augusto nunca se volvió a casar." Una sonrisa torció los labios cuando añadió, "Lo que te deja prácticamente huérfana. Y teniendo diecisiete años, eres mayor de edad y no necesitas más un tutor legal."

"Ya veo," dijo Hermione mientras sus ojos recorrían el documento.

Riddle realmente había pensado en todo. Ella lo miró y dijo, todavía aturdida por todo.

"Es realmente impresionante."

Riddle le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora y comentó, con sarcasmo doblando sus bonitas palabras en la dirección opuesta.

"Gracias por tu valiosa aprobación. Justo lo que quería."

Le quitó la carpeta verde y añadió, ahora en serio, "Sin embargo, los documentos todavía son falsificaciones. Podrán convencer a Dippet y tal vez a un funcionario con exceso de trabajo en el Departamento de Sangres Mágicas, pero si alguien hurga más profundamente, no se sostendrá por mucho tiempo". Le lanzó a Hermione una mirada severa. "Tienes que evitar llamar la atención sobre tu persona. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Ella asintió rápidamente. "Si maestro."

Una tentativa esperanza se atrevió a estallar en la boca del estómago de Hermione. Miró a Riddle asombrada. ¿Realmente lo haría funcionar? Al ver la adoración brillando en los ojos de Hermione, la dura mirada en el rostro de Riddle cayó y una viciosa sonrisa apareció. Una de sus manos se deslizó en el bolsillo de su túnica negra mientras declaraba.

"Y a tu otra pregunta ..."

Hermione vio confundida como Riddle sacaba un frasco de poción de su bolsillo. Se la ofreció, y arrastró las palabras con condescendencia.

"Creo que expresaste tu preocupación por si Draco y Bellatrix te reconocen en la escuela."

En las manos de Hermione descansaba con frialdad un frasco de un color metálico oscuro apagado. Riddle todavía la miraba con aire de suficiencia, obviamente disfrutándolo. Cuando no se explicó, ella le preguntó con cautela.

"¿Qué es esto, Maestro?"

Riddle rió oscuramente. "Poción multijugos, querida."

Hermione levantó las cejas. "¿Multijugos ...?"

Riddle inclinó la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

"Sí," ronroneó. "De forma diluida en realidad."

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron alrededor del frasco metálico. "¿Quieres que lo use?"

Riddle asintió antes de decir naturalmente, "Consideré utilizar un Glamour u otros hechizos para cambiar tu apariencia, pero un mago experto sería capaz de hacerle frente. Sin embargo la poción multijugos-" Hizo un gesto hacia el frasco en las manos de Hermione. "-no puede ser revertido por ningún tipo de magia."

"Pero se desvanece con el tiempo," interrumpió Hermione. "Por lo que sé, sólo dura dos o tres horas. Máximo".

"Tienes razón," respondió Riddle. "Pero, como dije, es poción multijugos diluida."

"¿Diluida?" Hermione estaba confundida. "¿Qué significa eso, Maestro?"

Una sonrisa bailó alrededor de los labios de Riddle cuando respondió: "Eso significa que, aunque los efectos de la poción no sean tan fuertes como en la versión normal, la duración de los efectos es más duradera."

"Yo no-"

Riddle rodó los ojos y explicó: "Esta poción no alterará por completo tu apariencia. Algunos de tus atributos cambiaran, otros se mantendrán. Sin embargo, a cambio los efectos durarán incluso diez horas."

Hermione frunció el ceño y preguntó con escepticismo, "¿Y crees que nadie me reconocerá?"

Riddla la miró lánguidamente. "Serás una sangre pura con todos los documentos necesarios para probarlo. ¿Por qué alguien intentaría conectar a Hermione Rookwood con la sangre sucia de los Malfoy?"

"Hm," dijo Hermione, en realidad no estaba convencida mientras observaba el frasco en su mano.

Riddle no parecía molesto por su escepticismo. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja expectante.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no lo intentas?"

La mano de Hermione tembló mientras desenroscaba el frasco. Le echó una ojeada insegura a Riddle. Él sólo la miró, con una expresión impenetrable en el rostro. Hermione lanzó un tembloroso suspiro. Luego se llevó el frasco a la boca, cerró los ojos y tomó un trago.

Sabía a menta. Era muy fuerte. Le quemó la lengua y la garganta. Casi parecía alcohol. Había algo más ... cobrizo ... ¿ _Hierro?_

†

Una media sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Riddle cuando observó la tos de Hermione. Ella sosteniendo su estómago, tropezó con el sofá y se apoyó contra el armario, respirando con dificultad.

Documentos falsificados y poción multijugos aparte, tener a Hermione haciéndose pasar por un estudiante implicaba muchos riesgos. Los dedos de Riddle corrieron por el frasco de metal mientras observaba con indiferencia cómo la sangre sucia se doblaba de dolor. Aunque Hermione fuera descubierta, y todo ardiera hasta los cimientos, sería ella quien se quemase. No él. Sólo Draco y Bellatrix sabían de la asociación de Riddle con la sangre sucia y él sabía cómo hacer para que se callaran.

Riddle con mórbida fascinación observó cómo el cuerpo de Hermione comenzaba a cambiar. Había estado sorprendentemente _reacio_ a cambiar su apariencia, pero la falta de alternativa forzó su mano.

 _'Tengo que obedecer cada mago,'_ las palabras temblorosas de Hermione resonaron en la mente de Riddle. Su magia se erizó airadamente al recordar cómo Malfoy se había atrevido a cachetear a Hermione. Cómo Bellatrix la _maldijo._ Las manos de Riddle se apretaron en puños. Al parecer, cada _idiota_ tenía el derecho de darle órdenes a _su_ sangre sucia ¡ _Intolerable!_ Nadie _¡_ _Nadie! -_ aparte de Riddle se permitía usarla.

H _abía_ _pensado_ en ocultar a la sangre sucia en su dormitorio. Sería una _placentera_ solución a este problema – de inmediato una sonrisa curvó los labios de Riddle - pero sería desperdiciar el talento de Hermione. Y sobre todo, debía tener en cuenta a Hepzibah Smith y el medallón. La sombra de un plan ya deambulaba por la mente de Riddle. Pero para que ese plan no le golpeara en el rostro, sería prudente decir que 'Tom Riddle' nunca tuvo ninguna sangre sucia. Sin evidencias identificables...

Riddle fue sacado de sus maquinaciones cuando Hermione gimió suavemente antes de tropezar y perder el equilibrio. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia delante y la agarró. La transformación de la poción parecía haber terminado. Los ojos de Riddle brevemente ojearon el suave cabello de Hermione que ahora era más corto, hasta los hombros, de un tono más oscuro. Para alivio de Riddle, notó que aún tenía una mata de indomable cabello rizado. Obviamente la poción no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer su caótico pelo. Riddle sonrió con diversión.

Tomó la barbilla de la chica e inclinó la cabeza para inspeccionar su rostro. Sus ojos habían cambiado. El iris ahora era de un marrón tan oscuro, que casi eran imperceptibles de las pupilas negras. Riddle suavemente pasó un dedo sobre sus pómulos. Eran más altos, más agudos, haciendo que su rostro se viera más angular. No estaba seguro si le gustaba. Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo rostro. Los dedos de Riddle rozaron su mejilla, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera bajo su tacto. Una sonrisa se acurrucó en las comisuras de su boca mientras corría un dedo sobre sus labios. Afortunadamente la poción multijugos los había dejado intactos. Todavía eran deliciosamente rojos, regordetes y muy suaves.

Quería morderlos. ¿Por qué disfrutaba hacerle eso a una sangre sucia? Se detuvo a reflexionar. Ahora que la chica le pertenecía, no necesitaba ninguna justificación más. Ella era poderosa, inteligente y era _suya_ _._ Después de todo, no sería el primero en _disfrutar_ _de_ una sangre sucia más de lo que era decente.

Cuando la chica lo miró, Riddle aún pudo ver rastros de su sangre sucia en las características. Sin embargo, también se parecía a la chica muggle de la que había conseguido el pelo. Riddle rió oscuramente. _Pobrecita._ _Pero no necesito decirle a Hermione sobre ella._

Los dedos de Riddle dejaron su rostro y burlonamente pasaron sobre su cuello. El disfrutó del contraste de su mano pálida contra la piel ahora bronceada. Divertido, observó cómo la sangre sucia temblaba cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. Sus bonitos ojos se ensancharon ansiosamente. Su miedo lo emocionaba. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que la _estrangula_?

Una risa fría escapó de Riddle. No podía culparla. Ya lo _había_ intentado antes. En aquel entonces, no sabía cuan valiosa era Hermione en verdad. Bruscamente Riddle apartó la mano de su cuello. Antes de que pudiera dar un suspiro de alivio, tiró de su pequeño cuerpo al ras del suyo. Podía sentir sus pechos presionándose contra su pecho. Una sonrisa maliciosa bailó alrededor de la boca de Riddle. Otra cosa que la poción multijugos había cambiado. Aunque, esta vez, no iba a quejarse.

La mano de Riddle vagó hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hermione. Sin esperar su consentimiento, se inclinó y capturó su boca con la suya. Alegremente Riddle mordisqueó el regordete labio inferior. Una sonrisa pidió a tomar forma en sus labios cuando sintió cómo la sangre sucia se estremecía bajo sus cuidados. Incluso se acomodó un poco más cerca. Riddle envolvió un posesivo brazo alrededor de su cintura. De nuevo, su dominio voló por la ventana y no pudo dejar de profundizar el beso. Le complació observar que todavía era lo mismo. Curiosamente emocionante. Riddle dejó que su magia se envolviera alrededor de su pequeña presa y disfrutó de cómo su marca oscura reaccionaba tan obedientemente su pretensión de poder. Ella seguía siendo _suya._ Dominantemente Riddle frotó su lengua contra la de ella y oyó un suspiro viniendo de ella. Ella lo disfrutaba, ¿verdad?

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Riddle terminó el beso. Hermione parpadeó y alzo la mirada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tenía una tonalidad color rosa sobre las mejillas. Disfrutó de esa mirada avergonzada en su rostro. Se alejó un poco de ella, Riddle tomó su brazo izquierdo y tiró de la manga del jersey. La marca oscura todavía estaba allí. Como esperaba.

"¿Mi marca no está oculta?" la sangre sucia exclamó con preocupación, con voz temblorosa de recelo.

Riddle la miró y explicó: "No puede esconderse. Ni siquiera con multijugos. Vas a tener que usar mangas largas en todo momento."

Otro riesgo. Riddle suspiró interiormente mientras le entregaba el frasco de poción a Hermione y ordenaba.

"Quiero que tomes la poción tres veces al día."

"Si maestro"

Riddle disfrutó de cómo esa palabra salía de sus suaves labios. Finalmente era dirigido a la persona correcta. Hermione tocó con nerviosismo el frasco mientras preguntaba

"¿Cómo lo esconderé de los estudiantes?"

Riddle le sonrió. "A veces es mejor ocultarlo a la vista. Por lo tanto, debido a una dolencia crónica, Hermione Rookwood tiene que tomar una poción todos los días."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Con enormes ojos Hermione observó la estación de King Cross, mientras seguía a Riddle a unos pasos. Iba a Hogwarts. El entusiasmo revoloteaba en su estómago, mientras una feliz sonrisa se plasmaba de forma permanente en todo su rostro. Hermione apenas podía creer su suerte. Ella realmente iba a la escuela. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes, se hubiera atrevido a esperar algo así.

"Ven acá." La profunda voz de Riddle la sacó de sus reflexiones.

Hermione parpadeó, pero luego rápidamente se acercó a él, dejando una debida distancia entre ellos. Riddle la escaneó con una mirada indiferente en el rostro.

"Realmente necesitas dejar de arrastrarte alrededor como la muda sirviente si tanto quieres hacerte pasar por otra persona."

Con eso, continuó su camino, manteniendo a Hermione justo al lado.

"Eres una sangre pura", continuó Riddle en voz sedosa. "Compórtate como tal. Si continúas postrándote ante todos los que conoces, la gente va a sospechar. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si maestro."

Riddle asintió. Él la escudriñó por un momento, antes de preguntarle: "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el sistema de las casas en Hogwarts?"

"Sí, Maestro," contestó Hermione, sonriendo feliz. "Son Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffl-"

"Quiero que termines en Slytherin," cortó Riddle.

Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión. "No sabía que podía elegir mi casa. ¿Cómo debería-"

"Los nuevos estudiantes son clasificados en sus respectivas casas por el Sombrero Seleccionador," explicó Riddle, sonriéndole. "Asegúrate de que te ponga en Slytherin."

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

"Cuando entres en Slytherin no quiero que me hables - al menos por unos días". Riddle continuó con voz aterciopelada. "Eres una estudiante de transferencia, por lo que, por supuesto, no nos conocemos todavía."

Inesperadamente, inseguridad burbujeó en Hermione. De alguna manera había esperado que Riddle 'le mostrara los alrededores "por así decirlo.

"Sí, Maestro," susurró Hermione a regañadientes.

Riddle no parecía preocuparse por su próxima ansiedad en absoluto. Mirándola sin compasión, empujó a Hermione hacia una pared de ladrillo entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Un vago consejo fue todo lo que consiguió de él.

"Tienes que atravesarla."

†

Hermione estaba sentada en un compartimento lleno del Expreso de Hogwarts, apretada entre un grupo de tercer año. Por suerte, los niños no le prestaban la más mínima atención, preferían compartir historias de sus vacaciones de Navidad. Hermione estaba tensa. El compartimiento - todo el tren - estaba lleno de brujas y magos. Seguramente alguien podría castigarla por su descaro al sentarse con magos.

Hermione se obligó a mirar por la ventana. El áspero páramo de Escocia se precipitaba. El cielo gris estaba bajo, cargado de nieve, y las zonas montañosas estaban envueltas en una neblina. Hermione exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. Riddle estaba sentado probablemente sólo a unos compartimentos de distancia, conversando con sus amigos, mientras que ella sólo podía esperar que su loco plan funcionara.

Fue horas después cuando Hermione finalmente salió del tren. El uniforme de Hogwarts se sentía extraño en su piel. Al parecer, ella encaja muy bien con los otros estudiantes de oscuras túnicas, pero Hermione sentía como si una gruesa pared los separara. Estaba siguiendo a los otros estudiantes, cuando una voz la detuvo.

"¿Hermione?" esa voz la llamó. "¿Hermione Rookwood?"

Su nuevo nombre sonaba extraño para Hermione, pero aun así se dio la vuelta. Una chica alta y delgada se dirigía a ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su cabello era casi tan negro como el cielo nocturno encima de ellas.

"¿S- sí?" Hermione tartamudeó con precaución.

"Excelente," declaró la chica felizmente. "He estado buscándote. No te pude encontrar en el tren."

"Eh ...

"Mi nombre es Lisa Turpin," la chica se presentó. "Soy Prefecta."

"H-hola," murmuró Hermione con timidez.

Turpin le sonrió alentadoramente y explicó: "El director me dijo que me ocupe de ti y te lleve con seguridad al castillo."

Hermione trató de sonreírle a la chica. "Gracias."

Turpin desechó el agradecimiento de Hermione, sin dejar de sonreírle amigablemente. A pesar de la bondad de la Prefecta, Hermione se sentía muy nerviosa. Con cautela siguió a Turpin hasta la estación del tren en Hogsmeade. Hermione se estremeció violentamente cuando un segundo o tercer año rozó accidentalmente su brazo izquierdo. Puso el brazo firmemente contra su costado, muy consciente de la marca oscura en su antebrazo. Sólo una fina capa de tela la escondía de miradas indiscretas.

Afortunadamente, Turpin no notó el peculiar comportamiento de Hermione. De buen humor, hizo pasar a Hermione a un carruaje. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando vio a los Threstrals, enganchados delante de los carros. Las temibles bestias parecían extrañamente dóciles.

"No queda lejos", informó Turpin, cuando entraron al interior del carro.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza hacia la chica sonriente, antes de agachar la cabeza.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" la preguntó amablemente la Prefecta.

"Si", respondió Hermione rápidamente.

Eso provocó que Turpin riera en voz baja. "No estés tan nerviosa. Cuando lleguemos al castillo, la Jefa de Casa tendrá una charla contigo. Entonces, podrás unirte a la fiesta de bienvenida en el Gran Comedor. Creo que también te clasificarás ahí. "

El pánico volvió a Hermione. Al ver esto, la Prefecta continuó con dulzura, "No tienes que alarmarte. En serio. La clasificación es pan comido y los demás estudiantes son muy agradables."

Hermione no estaba tan segura de eso. ¿Y si esta 'clasificación' no funcionaba con ella porque era sangre sucia? Hermione miró por la ventana del carro. Dejó escapar un jadeo. A lo lejos pudo ver el castillo de Hogwarts, estaba situado majestuosamente en medio del paisaje escocés. Un bosque sin fin se extendía tras el impresionante castillo. El sol se había puesto hace tiempo, pero muchas ventanas de Hogwarts estaban encendidas y brillaban con una luz dorada, jugando alegremente con la oscuridad circundante.

"Bello, ¿verdad?"

Hermione asintió ante el comentario de la Prefecta, siendo cautivada con la vista del castillo. El pánico anterior cayó al fondo. Hermione no lo podía creer. ¿Realmente iba a _vivir_ aquí? Una cálida emoción revoloteó dentro de ella. No sólo vivir aquí, ¿también sería capaz de aprender? Una sonrisa tiró de su boca. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esto realmente iba a funcionar.

†

La esperanza y emoción todavía bailaban dentro Hermione mientras entraba al castillo. Asombro brillaba en sus ojos cuando observó las pulidas losas del suelo, el alto techo arqueado y las bellas gárgolas de piedra, de pie ahí y allá en huecos de las paredes. Atemorizada, Hermione siguió a la Prefecta, definitivamente poco impresionada por la belleza de Hogwarts.

Turpin se dirigió a una gran puerta. Los demás estudiantes estaban en filas, riendo y charlando alegremente, a través de la puerta y la habitación detrás. Turpin no los siguió, sino que se detuvo frente a una mujer alta, de aspecto severo, vestida solamente de negro, y un hombre más pequeño. Encorvado por la vejez, el hombre se apoyaba pesadamente sobre un bastón ricamente decorado. El débil pelo gris le creía aquí y allá en su cabeza casi calva. Sus pequeños ojos eran de un color azul desvaído mientras vagaban sobre Hermione.

"Ah," dijo el hombre de pelo blanco. "Usted debe ser la Sra. Rookwood."

"Sí, señor", respondió Hermione rápidamente.

El viejo asintió plácidamente antes de volverse hacia Turpin y dijo: "Gracias por cuidar de nuestra nueva estudiante, Sra. Turpin."

La Prefecta sonrió. "No hay problema, Director."

A continuación, se excusó y se fue, probablemente, para reunirse con sus amigos. Mientras tanto, el director volvió su atención hacia Hermione.

"Ahora, Sra. Rookwood," dijo con voz débil. "Esta es la profesora McGonagall." Hizo un gesto hacia la mujer de aspecto estricto a su lado. "Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor y Subdirectora. Y yo soy el profesor Dippet, director de Hogwarts."

Hermione le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, sin saber cómo comportarse en situaciones sociales como estas.

"Es un placer conocerlo," susurró cortésmente. "Gracias por admitirme en su escuela."

El director asintió con gravedad. "Estaba muy triste por lo de tu padre. Recuerdo que Augusto era un estudiante de esta misma escuela."

Dippet suspiró profundamente, luego continuó, "Estoy seguro de que él estaría orgulloso, sabiendo que su hija va a la misma escuela."

"Eso espero, Director," dijo Hermione con cautela.

Esa fue, probablemente la conversación más larga que había tenido con un mago - aparte de Riddle por supuesto - sin que le gritaran. El director miró la puerta por la que habían desaparecido los otros estudiantes.

"Creo que todo el mundo está reunido en el Gran Comedor," Dippet comento. "Ahora, Sra. Rookwood, anunciaré su presencia a sus compañeros, mientras que la profesora McGonagall te explicará cómo te clasificarás."

Una sonrisa se estiró en el rostro del viejo Dippet cuando dijo, "Bienvenida a Hogwarts."

A continuación, el director se arrastró al Gran Comedor.

"Como seguramente sabes-" dijo McGonagall, con voz tan aguda como el brillo en sus ojos. "Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se clasifican en Casas. Durante tu tiempo aquí, tu casa será tu familia."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a McGonagall enlistar las diferentes Casas. Al final, no le importó en que casa quedara. Mientras fuera capaz de ir a clases, estaba feliz. Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Hermione.

"Ms. Rookwood," la estricta voz de McGonagall la sacó de sus reflexiones. "Sígueme por favor.

El corazón de Hermione latía ridículamente rápido mientras McGonagall la conducía al Gran Comedor. Los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados en cuatro mesas enormes. Era tan silencioso que pasos de Hermione resonaban con fuerza en el suelo de piedra. Ella trató de ignorar los cientos de ojos que estaban puestos en ella. Hermione vislumbró velas flotando en el aire, un techo arqueado, que estaba hechizado para mostrar el cielo de la noche, y una cantidad casi decadente de deliciosas comidas en las mesas.

Finalmente McGonagall la dejó de pie junto a un taburete. Curiosamente el sombrero de un mago de aspecto antiguo estaba sobre ese taburete. Le lanzó a McGonagall una mirada interrogativa, Hermione se acercó a la bruja. Pudo sentir todos los ojos de la sala en ella. McGonagall le entregó el sombrero viejo y maltratado y entonces le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se sentara en la silla. Hermione hizo lo que dijo y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza con manos temblorosas.

 _"Ah, hola,"_ oyó una voz entusiasta en su cabeza. _"No he tenido a una de tu clase en años y años"._

 _'¿Q- qué clase? "_ _Hermione_ _s_ e atrevió a preguntar.

La voz sin cuerpo respondió alegremente, _'Sangre nueva, por supuesto, querida._

Eso hizo que Hermione entrara en pánico. Nadie debía saber que era una sangre sucia.

 _"Por favor, no le digas a nadie._ _Yo no debería estar aquí._ _Me castigarán '._

La voz se rió y dijo: _"No, señorita Granger._ _Se supone que estés aquí._ _Créeme. "_ _Luego_ _,_ la voz continuó con jovialidad, _'Ahora vamos a ver._ _Donde debo ponerte... ¿dónde encajas ...?_ _Veo una enorme sed de conocimiento._ _Muy impresionante._ _Ravenclaw ayudaría a satisfacer esa sed._ _Sin embargo, tu lealtad es grande, también._ _Hm, quizá ¿Hufflepuff?_ _Eres difícil._ _Me gusta el desafío ... "_

Recordando el deseo de Riddle, expresó con timidez, _"¿Me podrías poner en Slytherin? '_

 _"Tsk tsk, señorita Granger,"_ la voz alegremente la reprendió. _'Slytherin es de hecho, una estimada casa, veo algunas de sus cualidades en ti._ _¿Por qué no me dejas la elección a mí? '_

 _"Por favor,"_ rogó Hermione. _"Tengo que estar allí."_

 _"¿Tú?"_ La voz le preguntó con escepticismo. _"¿O otra persona?_ _Estoy aquí para clasificarte a ti, señorita Granger, no al Sr. Riddle._ _No te preocupes, creo que sé dónde ponerte._ _Eres_ _leal, ¿pero cuanto de eso es forzado?_ _Sin embargo, todavía estás aquí, desafiando al mundo._ _Eres una verdadera-_ '

"¡Gryffindor!" el sombrero gritó, para que todo el mundo en el Comedor escuchara.

Hermione trató de ocultar su terror mientras se quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall le sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba el sombrero de las manos temblorosas de Hermione. Entonces señaló la mesa donde los estudiantes de rojo y oro aplaudían ruidosamente. Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó sobre la boca de Hermione al ver todos esos rostros felices. Le sonreían a ella, porque quería que estuviera con ellos. El calor se envolvió alrededor de Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia sus compañeros de casa.

Luego su mirada se desvió brevemente de los Gryffindors y aterrizó en la mesa de Slytherin. La sonrisa de Hermione murió cuando miró a Riddle. Tenía una oscura expresión en su rostro mientras la miraba. Hermione tragó saliva y rápidamente se acercó a los Gryffindor.

"Aquí," una voz la llamó. "Siéntate aquí."

Agradecidamente, Hermione se dejó caer al lado del chico pelirrojo. Alegría brillaba en sus ojos azules mientras le sonreía.

"Por lo tanto, eres una transferencia, ¿eh?" dijo suavemente mientras llenaba su plato de pollo. "Nunca hemos tenido ninguna."

"Em ... Y-sí," Hermione tartamudeó, no acostumbrada a magos tan amistosos.

El pelirrojo le sonrió amablemente y le ofreció la mano.

"Ron Weasley."

Asombrada, Hermione le dio la mano y murmuró, "Hermione Rookwood."

"Sí, Dippet nos lo acaba de decir." Ron se encogió de hombros.

Seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras hacía un gesto al chico sentado a su lado.

"Este es Seamus Finnigan."

El muchacho de pelo rubio le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza mientras Ron continuaba, señalando a diferentes personas.

"Alicia Spinnet, nuestra famosa capitana de Quidditch. El tío de ahí es Dean Thomas. ¡Cuidado que es un rompecorazones!. Ahora bien, esta señorita es Parvati Patil ..."

Sin cesar, fue introduciendo a gente. Hermione asentía con timidez a todos. Los Gryffindors le sonrieron abiertamente haciéndola sentir un poco mejor. Aún así, fue difícil para Hermione hablar con todos los magos y brujas. Ansiosamente miraba su plato. Una cálida mano en su hombro la sobresaltó. La cabeza de Hermione se giró y parpadeó hacia Ron. La sonrisa del chico al instante la calmó.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Hermione", dijo con dulzura. "Tendrás la oportunidad de conocerlos en muy poco tiempo ... y entonces querrás Obliaviatearlos fuera de tu cabeza."

Esa exclamación fue seguida por una gran cantidad de risas de los demás Gryffindors. Dean golpeó juguetonamente a Ron en la parte posterior de la cabeza y advirtió:

"Contrólate, hombre. Ella se lo creerá porque no sabe que eres un idiota."

Todos se rieron de buen humor e incluso Ron se unió.

"Dime, Hermione," dijo Seamus. "¿Cómo es que empiezas Hogwarts ahora?"

"Oh ... eh ..." Hermione murmuró, recordando la cubierta que Riddle había hecho por ella. "Bueno, fui educada en casa por mi padre hasta ahora. Pero ... tuvo un accidente y murió ...".

"Siento escuchar eso," dijo Seamus con gravedad.

Ron puso suavemente una mano sobre su antebrazo, justo encima de su marca oscura. Hermione se tensó. Él la escaneó y le dijo con tristeza.

"Sí, eso es horrible. Pero no te preocupes, haremos que te sientas como en casa."

"Gracias", tartamudeó Hermione.

†

Después de la fiesta, Hermione caminaba con sus compañeros de casa hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Seamus, Dean y Ron estaban a su lado.

"Te prometo, esto te gustará. Es muy divertido," dijo Ron con entusiasmo. "... Bueno, está bien, pociones no es tan divertido. A no ser que realmente seas buena. Transfiguración también es bastante difícil." Ron se rascó la cabeza y añadió: "Bueno, encantos puede ser complicado, también. Como Aritmancia."

Seamus se acercó a Hermione y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No te preocupes", le dijo. "No es tan difícil. Ron es simplemente estúpido."

Ron miró a su amigo, ofendido, lo que provocó que Seamus y Dean rompieran a reír. Ron se encogió de hombros y también se echó a reír de buen humor. Hermione le sonrió.

Con lágrimas de risa todavía en los ojos, Ron le dijo: "Sin embargo, lo que es realmente divertido es el Quidditch. Soy el Guardián de Gryffindor." Sus centelleantes ojos azules se posaron en ella y le preguntó: "¿Tú juegas?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, en realidad, nunca me he tenido una escoba."

Los ojos de Ron casi se salieron de su cabeza. "¿No tienes escoba?" Lamentó en voz alta. "Eso no puede ser. Merlin, que horrible."

Hermione arrastró los pies con nerviosismo. ¿Tal vez las brujas normales sabían volar?

Al ver a su inseguridad, Ron le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "No te preocupes", le aseguró. "Te enseñaré cómo volar."

Hermione le sonrió. Pero cuando quiso darle las gracias, una voz fría los interrumpió.

"Disculpa, Weasley."

Los tres chicos y Hermione se dieron la vuelta. Hermione se tensó al ver a Riddle en el pasillo. Estaba flanqueado por dos chicos de Slytherin. Uno de ellos era Draco. No tenía síntomas de reconocerla en su rostro mientras miraba a Hermione. Aún así, un aire amenazante colgaba de los tres Slytherin. Hermione sintió el miedo surgir en ella mientras miraba a Riddle. Una fría furia bailaba en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

"¿Qué quieres, Riddle?" Ron se burló con hostilidad, la relajada sonrisa dejó su rostro.

Hermione vio la mano de Draco vagar a su varita al oír el tono sarcástico de Ron. Riddle lo detuvo con un pequeño movimiento de mano. Entonces sus glaciales ojos se rompieron de nuevo en Ron. Una peligrosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras observaba al Gryffindor.

"Quiero que mantengas tus manos alejadas de mi novia", dijo Riddle con voz carente de emoción y completamente tranquila.

Eso hizo que todos miraran boquiabiertos a Riddle. Incluso Draco parecía estar sorprendido por la noticia. A pesar de eso, pudo ocultar su sorpresa mejor que Ron, cuya boca se había quedado abierta.

"¿Per-perdón?" el pelirrojo preguntó débilmente.

Riddle le lanzó una mirada. "Quiero que dejes de tocar a mi novia."

Ron no pudo responder nada, sus ojos se desviaron de Riddle hacia Hermione. Hermione se había tensado completamente en estado de shock. ¿Qué intentaba de hacer? Se quedó mirando a Riddle. Sus ojos parpadearon brevemente hacia, pero ella todavía podía ver ese brillo de advertencia en ellos.

"¿Hermione?" oyó la voz confusa de Ron. "¿Es eso cierto? ¿Riddle es tu novio?"

Ella lo miró y pudo ver la decepción nublando sus ojos. Pero de todos modos, tenía que estar de acuerdo con los deseos de Riddle. Por lo tanto, Hermione respondió en voz baja.

"Sí."

Si era posible, los ojos de Ron se agrandaron más. Dean y Seamus simplemente la miraron boquiabiertos. Hermione se sintió muy expuesta en este momento. Riddle, por otro lado sonrió maliciosamente, aparentemente disfrutando de la escena. Luego dijo con voz profunda.

"¿Hermione? ¿Podemos hablar?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Riddle la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella. Rápidamente siguió por un pasillo, lejos de los otros estudiantes, antes de meter a Hermione en un aula oscura. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Riddle se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" espetó, por lo que Hermione se estremeció. "¿No te dije que vinieras a Slytherin?"

"Sí, Maestro," Hermione respondió con timidez. "Lo intenté. Pero el sombrero no-"

"Deja de llamarme 'Maestro'. ¿Qué pasa si alguien escucha? ¿Eres estúpida?" Riddle siseó furiosamente.

Hermione se encogió ante él, temblando de miedo. "Y- Lo siento. No lo haré de nuevo."

Él entrecerró los ojos. Extendió una mano y tocó el borde rojo y dorado de su uniforme. Una mirada de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

"¿Gryffindor?" se burló. "Supongo que no podría ser peor."

Hermione lo miró con timidez. "Lo siento."

Riddle simplemente puso los ojos por su miedo. "Tienes que dejar de actuar como un ciervo encandilado por los faros o sospecharan."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia sus zapatos.

"A propósito, aquí tienes tu horario", le dijo bruscamente.

Ella lo miró. Riddle le estaba entregando una hoja de papel.

"Le dije a McGonagall que te la daría", explicó con voz ronca. "Y me aseguré de que terminaras en la mayoría de mis clases. Así podré vigilarte para que no hagas el ridículo."

"Gracias, Maes- Tom," dijo Hermione, su voz tembló cuando lo llamó por su nombre de pila.

Pudo ver como sus ojos se estrechaban furiosamente cuando lo llamó 'Tom', pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Bien. Ahora sígueme", dijo imperativamente.

Sin vacilar ella lo obedeció y lo siguió fuera del aula.

"Te llevaré a tu sala común," explicó Riddle de manera cortante.

Hermione podía haber jurado que oyó como se mofaba con un desdeñoso _"Gryffindor"._ Caminaron por el castillo en silencio al tiempo que Hermione trataba de mantenerse al día con el paso rápido de Riddle. Aún así, tuvo tiempo para mirar con asombro como las escaleras cambiaban, los muchos retratos e incluso a un fantasma plateado mientras subían hasta el séptimo piso. Cuando entraron en un oscuro pasillo Riddle se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban extrañamente carentes de emoción cuando Hermione con timidez los miró.

"Hay algunas reglas, Hermione" Riddle susurró, su voz era mortalmente fría. "Puedes ser estudiante de Hogwarts, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me perteneces. ¿Está claro?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Por supuesto."

"Espero que vengas a la sala común de los Prefectos cada día después de clases", ordenó severamente. "No participarás en ninguna actividad extracurricular como el Quidditch o cualquier club, y no tienes permitido para salir del castillo a menos que tengas mi permiso. Si cometes algún error, puedes estar segura de que te castigaré severamente. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, Tom," ella respondió con voz temblorosa.

Le lanzó otra mirada intimidante. Entonces la empujó hacia al retrato de una mujer bastante corpulenta.

"La contraseña es 'Mooncalf'."

Antes de que Riddle se volviera para irse, Hermione se dobló ante él, por reflejo. Se encogió cuando unos cálidos dedos la agarraron por la barbilla. Sin embargo, eran suaves, cuando él levantó su cabeza. El rostro de Riddle todavía estaba cubierto por una máscara ilegible, pero el brillo amenazante que antes había tenido dejó sus crudos ojos azules. Incluso una pequeña sonrisa colgada de sus labios. Con cautela, Riddle pasó los dedos sobre la mejilla de Hermione mientras murmuraba.

"Te lo dije, no tienes que inclinarte."

Ahuecando la mejilla en su mano, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron al sentir su boca presionada suavemente contra la suya. Una extraña sensación de hormigueo se hinchó en su estómago que casi la hizo explotar.

Cuando Hermione finalmente abrió los ojos, Riddle ya se había ido. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Se sentía bastante eufórica, Hermione se volvió y murmuró la contraseña al retrato antes de entrar en la torre de Gryffindor.

†

"¿Realmente eres la novia de _Tom Riddle_?" Lavender preguntó con curiosidad.

Hermione asintió con timidez. Había logrado escapar de las inquisitivas preguntas en la sala común de Gryffindor, y había huido a su dormitorio. Pero ahora sus compañeras de dormitorio seguían presionándola.

"Wow," dijo Parvati, sentándose a su lado en la cama de Lavander.

Metió una mano en una bolsa de Bertie Bott y dejó caer una gragea verde en su boca. Las dos chicas estaban mirando a Hermione como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre.

"No me lo tomes a mal", dijo finalmente Lavender. "¿Pero no le tienes miedo?"

Parvati asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Sus miradas hicieron que Hermione se moviera incómodamente en la cama. No estaba acostumbrada a que las brujas hablaran con ella de esta manera. Como si fueran iguales. Ella no sabía cómo comportarse.

Parvati le dio un codazo a su amiga en el costado y la reprendió, "Ahora la has asustado."

"Lo siento, Hermione," dijo Lavender contrita. "Estoy segura de que Riddle es bueno contigo. No me escuches."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Parvati. "Y también es muy guapo. Es el tipo más caliente de aquí."

Hermione las miró de forma insegura. "¿P- por qué debería asustarme?"

"Vaya, no te preocupes por eso", dijo Parvati rápidamente. "Es sólo que Riddle tiene una reputación bastante ... _peculiar._ Pero estoy segura de que son estúpidas habladurías. Él es Prefecto después de todo."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de reputación?"

Parvati le echó un vistazo a Lavander antes de decir incómodamente, "Eh ... es ... bueno, parece un poco siniestro. ¿Y sus amigos? No sé ... incluso los otros Slytherins les tienen miedo."

"Sí. Y Riddle es su líder." Lavender asintió solemnemente. "Entonces pasó algo con Lisa Turpin. Ya sabes, la Prefecta de este año. Todo estaba bien, pero a sólo una semana del año escolar, de repente se negó a volver a los dormitorios de los Prefectos. Ella nunca dijo por qué. Pero de repente estaba increíblemente nerviosa alrededor de Riddle ".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **¡Nuevo capitulo! Acabo de terminar de traducir un nuevo capitulo así que aquí esta este. Espero lo que disfruten mucho, ya se viene Hogwarts.**


	12. Vientos Salvajes

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K.** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **12**

 **Vientos Salvajes**

Riddle tomó un sorbo de té mientras mentalmente revisaba la reunión de Prefectos que habían designado para ese día más tarde. Iba a ser tedioso. A pesar de que ser Premio Anual ciertamente tenía sus ventajas, las tareas que venían con el trabajo eran igualmente irritantes. Riddle secretamente deseaba poder volver a la cama cuando una molesta voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Así que, ¿cómo os conocisteis?"

Riddle tomó otro sorbo de té, antes de volver los ojos hacia la voz. Dolohov le sonrió, con las cejas arqueadas. Los otros Slytherins a su alrededor, literalmente, se inclinaron para conseguir fragmentos de esa conversación. Riddle lentamente dejó la taza de té antes de que su tranquila mirada descansara sobre Dolohov.

"¿Quien?" preguntó con indiferencia.

"El más reciente misterio de Hogwarts, por supuesto." La sórdida sonrisa en el rostro de Dolohov se amplió. "Hermione Rookwood."

 _Oh, ella._ Riddle echó un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba relativamente vacía. Los Gryffindors eran conocidos por ser notoriamente dormilones. Rápidamente sus ojos se fijaron en Hermione. La chica estaba sentada sola, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el plato, y, obviamente, demasiado asustada para hacer contacto visual con nadie. Riddle suspiró interiormente. Bien, probablemente debería estar agradecido de que la sangre sucia no tratara de servirles a los demás en la mesa.

"Riddle, Riddle." Dolohov sacudió la cabeza con fingida exasperación. " _Tienes_ _que_ dejar de coger a todas las buenas. Pronto sólo quedaran las de Hufflepuff para los pobres tipos como yo."

Riddle redujo rápidamente los ojos, irritado por ese necio.

"He de admitir," la pretenciosa voz de Draco Malfoy se entrometió. "Para ser de Gryffindor, Rookwood realmente _es_ bastante guapa."

Riddle arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a Malfoy. Los ojos grises del rubio escanearon con interés a la dichosa Gryffindor.

"Entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Placer o negocios?" Dolohov abandonó todo rastro de alegría, su tono ahora era calculador.

Riddle perezosamente se reclinó en el asiento y dejó que sus labios se acurrucaran en una sonrisa mientras sus helados ojos azules vagaban lentamente sobre su sangre sucia.

"Ambos, Dolohov," Riddle rió oscuramente. "Siempre ambas cosas."

No había ni una pizca de sorpresa en el rostro de Dolohov.

"¿Qué hay de Amy Belby entonces?" Regulus dijo con voz aguda.

Riddle le frunció el ceño al chico escuálido. Regulus Black. Todavía no podía creer que ese patético chico fuera primo de Bellatrix. Riddle sonrió sádicamente cuando Regulus hizo una mueca bajo su escrutinio. ¿Cómo logró esa mala excusa de mago terminar en Slytherin? _Probablemente por su nombre de familia,_ decidió maliciosamente.

"¿Amy Belby?" Riddle aportó con malicia. "Fue un buen polvo".

Los Slytherin, sentados alrededor de él, rieron y Riddle casi puso los ojos. ¿De verdad? ¿Qué creían? Por supuesto que nunca habría tocado a la ratonil de Ravenclaw. Tenía estándares después de todo. El libro de los Fundadores había sido todo lo que había querido de la inútil chica.

"¿Y Rookwood?" preguntó Goyle, mirando de reojo lascivamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. "Apuesto a que _es_ un buen polvo."

Ante la idea, la magia de Riddle se levantó peligrosamente. La mantuvo a raya, pero definitivamente sentía rabia acumulándose dentro de él. Riddle se volvió hacia Goyle y miró al chico con frialdad.

"Eso, Señor Goyle, no es de tu incumbencia."

La voz de la Riddle, aunque casi ahogada por la fuerte charla en el Gran Comedor, tenía un borde afilado escondido debajo que hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera rígido, incómodo. Goyle asintió con temor, gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Riddle le lanzó una última mirada amenazante al chico, antes de agarrar su mochila negra y dirigirse a la salida de la Gran Comedor. Las clases debían comenzar en breve y odiaba llegar tarde. Riddle vio a Hermione de pie junto a las puertas, viéndose bastante perdida.

"Hermione," saludó mientras la alcanzaba.

Ella dio un salto, al no haberse dado cuenta de que se acercaba. A toda prisa se dio la vuelta. Pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa cuando lo reconoció. Riddle se sintió extrañamente satisfecho al ver una vacilante sonrisa en sus labios.

"Maestro Tom," Hermione susurró a modo de saludo.

Ignorando su casi desliz, Riddle la reprendió con severidad, "Estoy bastante seguro de que deberías estar yendo a Runas Antiguas."

"Y- sí, lo sé," ella rápidamente aseguró. "Lo siento."

Él puso los ojos. "Deja de pedir perdón por todo."

Hermione se limitó a asentir, ahora claramente evitaba su mirada. Riddle estrechó los ojos. Ella parecía estar bastante nerviosa, asustada, incluso.

"¿Qué pasa?" exigió saber con dureza.

Hermione se encogió ante su agudo tono de voz, pero luego levantó los ojos.

"No es nada. En realidad," dijo débilmente e intentó sonreír. "Estoy bien."

 _¡Qué mentira tan patética!_ Riddle sacudió interiormente la cabeza. Miró sus manos, que se retorcían con nerviosismo sobre la correa de la mochila, obviamente, tratando de ocultar lo inestables que eran.

"¿Qué pasa?" Riddle repitió con severidad.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba. Cuando abrió la boca para responder, un grupo de tercer año pasó, charlando ruidosamente. Inmediatamente la boca de Hermione se cerró y miró a los de tercero con aprensión.

"Está bien", dijo Riddle lentamente. Él la agarró por el brazo y le ordenó: "Sígueme. Te llevaré al salón de clases."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y murmuró con vergüenza, "Gracias".

Con la cabeza inclinada, la sangre sucia caminó junto a él mientras la conducía a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

"¿Entonces? ¿Ningún otro Gryffindor toma Runas Antiguas Avanzadas?" Riddle preguntó con un trasfondo desdeñoso en su voz.

Sus ojos castaños lo miraron. Entonces ella rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo evitó su mirada. Riddle suprimió un suspiro y preguntó irritado.

"¿Qué te preocupa tanto?"

La chica no levantó la mirada, pero él notó como daba un paso más cerca de él. Por último, susurró.

"Ellos lo notarán."

Riddle arqueó una ceja. "¿Notar qué?"

Una vez más sus ojos brillaron, nadando con inseguridad, y reveló en voz baja.

"Es tan obvio que no pertenezco aquí. Se darán cuenta y luego ... y luego ..."

Hermione se acomodó contra de él, agarrando su brazo con ambas manos. Escondió la cara en su hombro y dijo con voz temblorosa:

"Ellos me atraparán y me condenarán a muerte."

Riddle se detuvo y dejó que sus ojos azules vagaran sobre la temblorosa chica. Se sorprendió al no sentirse disgustado por su muestra de debilidad. Y no era _del todo_ desagradable tener su pequeño cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Levantó una mano y cardó los dedos por su pelo.

"No lo harán," Riddle dijo con confianza.

Hermione lo agarró con más fuerza. La sintió mover la cabeza contra su hombro.

"Voy a meter la pata ... van a ver mi marca ..."

Riddle rió al oír como el pánico poco a poco torcía su voz. Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas en su brazo con fuerza. Él se inclinó hacia ella y fue golpeado inmediatamente por el dulce aroma a coco procedente de su pelo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se preguntó de dónde exactamente había robado el champú porque ciertamente no lo había comprado. Entonces, dijo entre dientes en su oído, dureza marcando su tono acerado.

"Ahora me perteneces."

Riddle apartó sus manos y la abrazó por los hombros con el brazo extendido. Sus ojos se clavaron cruelmente en los marrones y le advirtió con fría autoridad en su voz.

"Y no tolero fracasos."

La mayoría de la gente se habría retorcido bajo su mirada, pero no Hermione. Ella sólo le devolvió la mirada con ojos ensanchados. Incluso parecía que la confianza que había depositado como amenaza sutil, le atraía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y asintió con la cabeza. Riddle fue ligeramente distraído por que el mohín de sus labios y decidió cerrar el tema. La agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia su salón de clases. A los pocos pasos Hermione preguntó tentativamente.

"¿No puedes venir conmigo a Runas Antiguas?"

Riddle sonrió por la esperanza en sus ojos. Esta debía ser la primera vez que alguien, que lo conocía a pesar de sus muchas máscaras, lo quería cerca. Bueno, aparte de Bellatrix, pero la bruja no contaba porque, francamente, estaba loca.

"Es una clase compartida por Gryffindor y Ravenclaw," Riddle sermoneó a Hermione. "Si me hubieras escuchado y el sombrero seleccionador te hubiera puesto en Slytherin, no tendrías este problema."

Ahora la chica realmente frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta Riddle diversión.

"No fue mi culpa", se quejó. "El sombrero me dijo que no iba a encajar en Slytherin."

"Pff, ¿no fuiste capaz de convencer a un viejo sombrero desaliñado? Sólo demuestra la falta de astucia," se burló Riddle, sonriéndole. "¿En qué estaba pensando? Nunca podrías haber sobrevivido en Slytherin."

Hermione resopló y dijo con irritación, "Te haré saber que Gryffindor es una casa genial. Tu descripción es un poco _parcial,_ ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Riddle se abrieron con fingido dolor y le preguntó mordazmente, "¿Me estás acusando de tener prejuicios?"

"No", dijo la sangre sucia con seriedad. "Eres uno de los magos con menos prejuicios que he conocido hasta ahora."

Riddle arqueó una ceja y comentó irónicamente: "Con esa actitud deberías haber terminado en Hufflepuff."

"En realidad," dijo Hermione contemplativamente. "El sombrero consideró ponerme en Hufflepuff."

Él alzó las cejas con cierta sorpresa. "¿De verdad?"

Mientras asentía importantemente, Riddle no pudo evitar reírse. Hermione frunció el ceño con reproche. Al menos ya no estaba nerviosa. No estaría bien para que volviera a ser su sumisa sangre sucia. A pesar de que a él le gustaba - Riddle sonrió maliciosamente - su timidez sólo llamaba atención no deseada. Riddle puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione y la empujó hacia su salón de clases. Un manojo de Ravenclaw's, con las narices en sus libros, ya esperaban al profesor frente a la puerta de Runas Antiguas.

"No me avergüences," Riddle advirtió a Hermione.

†

Con cautela Hermione se sentó en uno de los pupitres. Por un segundo no se atrevió a respirar, por temor a que alguien empezara a gritarle y exigir que hacía en un aula. No pasó nada. Todos los Ravenclaw se sentaron, hablando entre ellos. Nadie se preocupó con la presencia de Hermione.

 _¡Estoy sentada en un_ _salón_ _de_ _clases!_

Una sonrisa de medio lado colgó en los labios de Hermione cuando la maestra, la profesora Wenlock, entró en la habitación. Con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro, la mujer ligeramente rechoncha sonrió a su clase. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bastante desordenado y era casi tan blanco como la túnica que llevaba la bruja. A Hermione al instante le gustó la profesora. La mujer le recordaba fuertemente a Maggie, la cocinera de la Mansión Malfoy.

"Es bueno verlos a todos de vuelta", dijo la profesora Wenlock felizmente.

Su mirada vagó sobre la clase de Ravenclaw hasta que se quedó atascada en la túnica dorada y roja de Hermione.

"Oh, ¿qué veo?" la profesora exclamó alegremente. "Un nuevo estudiante. Debes ser la Sra. Hermione Rookwood."

Ahora que el foco de atención descansaba completamente sobre ella, la tensión de Hermione volvió con toda su fuerza, haciéndola sentir ligeramente nauseabunda.

"Y- sí, profesora," murmuró ella con timidez.

Wenlock aplaudió felizmente con sus manos. "Bien, bien. Siempre es agradable conocer nuevas caras. Espero que te sientas como en casa en Hogwarts."

Con eso, la profesora comenzó su clase. Hermione escuchaba atentamente como Wenlock daba una lección sobre la distribución del alfabeto rúnico durante el período de migración. La profesora terminó la charla mientras agitaba su varita y un verso, escrito en runas, aparecía en el pizarrón.

"Traten de traducir este hechizo protector," alentó Wenlock. "Sé que es difícil, ya que todavía no hemos llegado a algunas runas. Sólo para ver hasta dónde podéis llegar."

Hermione trabajó en su traducción, de vez en cuando consultando su libro de texto. No era tan difícil como había pensado después de las palabras de Wenlock. Después de todo, Hermione había leído casi todos los libros sobre runas en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Así que fue capaz de hacer el trabajo rápido.

Sólo le tomó media hora para terminar la traducción. Hermione escaneó la clase y se dio cuenta de que los otros estudiantes aún estaban trabajando. Sospechosamente Hermione miró el pergamino. ¿Tal vez había cometido un error? De lo contrario, no podría haber terminado antes que los demás.

"¿Atascada, Sra. Rookwood?" preguntó una voz amable.

Sobresaltada, Hermione levantó la vista. La Profesora Wenlock había dado un paso hacia ella.

"No, profesora," Hermione respondió en voz baja. "Terminé."

"¿En serio?" Wenlock levantó las cejas.

Alcanzó el pergamino de Hermione y examinó la traducción. Nerviosamente preocupada se mordió el labio inferior, Hermione observó a la profesora. Su traducción probablemente estaba mal. Inquietud apretó su corazón. Esperaba no fallar esta clase ... ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena para _ninguna_ de las clases? Después de todo, Hermione nunca había ido a la escuela. ¿Y si fallaba una clase detrás de otra? Riddle sin duda la sacaría de la escuela. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haría entonces? La respiración de Hermione era superficial por el pánico mientras veía como Riddle se desharía de ella.

"Ms. Rookwood," la voz de la profesora penetró los pensamientos erráticos de Hermione.

Ella temerosa levantó el rostro y miró a la mujer de pelo blanco. Para sorpresa de Hermione. se encontró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Wenlock. La profesora sonreía favorablemente hacia ella.

"Es una traducción impecable. Estoy impresionada. Diez puntos para Gryffindor."

"Gracias, Profesora," tartamudeó Hermione, sorprendida por el resultado.

"¿Te gustaría salir al pizarrón y compartir tu trabajo?" Wenlock la cuestionó amablemente.

Una hora después, Hermione salió del salón Runas Antiguas con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Con brincos en su paso caminó por un pasillo. Su siguiente clase era Herbología y de alguna manera tenía que encontrar el camino hacia los invernaderos. Hermione alcanzó el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó el frasco metálico de poción. Ella se estremeció cuando bebió un sorbo de la poción multijugos. Mientras guardaba el frasco, sus dedos rozaron la varita. Hermione la sacó. Una gran sonrisa curvó su boca. La varita castaña yacía suavemente en su mano como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí.

Sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente, Hermione corrió por un pasillo y dobló una esquina. No quería llegar tarde a su siguiente clase. El fantasma platinado de una bella mujer flotaba en el siguiente pasillo. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarla. El cabello recto de la mujer era muy largo, llegaba a su cintura. Su vestido hasta los tobillos fluía como plata fundida sobre su cuerpo delgado. Los ojos sin vida del fantasma pasaron sobre Hermione, no hubo reacción en sus finos rasgos aristocráticos. Luego su mirada dejó el rostro de Hermione hasta la varita en la mano. Los misteriosos ojos del fantasma se fijaron en la varita y de repente una ola de puro odio estalló en su hermoso rostro.

"¿Qué es eso?" gritó la mujer muerta, la ira retorcía su voz melodiosa. "¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

Hermione tropezó un paso de la furiosa mujer, ahora sosteniendo la varita con más fuerza.

"Y- la encontré ..." se defendió.

No parecía que el fantasma escuchara, su ira estaba concentrada en la varita en la mano de Hermione. Los ojos del fantasma ardían de implacable furia mientras examinaban la temblorosa Hermione.

"¿La _encontraste?"_ dijo la mujer en voz baja, su voz temblaba de rabia. "¡Pequeña miserable- despreciable! _¿Quién eres tú?"_

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando al pasillo por vías de escape cuando respondió vacilantemente.

"Soy Hermione Rookwood."

"¿Rookwood?" el fantasma enfurecido gruñó, tenía las manos en puños como si quisiera ponerlas alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

"Rookwood," susurró la mujer, ahora extrañamente tranquila.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la varita de Hermione. Entonces, sin decir nada más, la mujer muerta se lanzó a través del cuerpo de Hermione. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando el fantasma la traspasó. Parecía como si hubiera sido rociada por un cubo de agua helada. El fantasma desapareció a través de la pared de piedra sólida. Hermione se quedó en el lugar, inestable.

"Hey, Hermione," una voz la llamó.

Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron, Dean y Seamus caminando hacia ella, sonriéndole. Cuando los chicos llegaron hasta ella, Seamus levantó las cejas en cuestión y comentó.

"¿Estás bien? Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma."

Hermione se sentía demasiado débil para apreciar la ironía. "Estoy bien."

"Bien," dijo Ron con vacilación. Entonces le sonrió. "¿Quieres acompañarnos hasta Herbología?"

"Um ... sí," susurró Hermione. "Por supuesto."

Mientras caminaba con los chicos, su corazón todavía corría en su pecho. ¿Qué quería el fantasma de ella? La mujer era extrañamente familiar, pero Hermione no podía recordar dónde la había visto antes. Ella sacudió la cabeza decididamente. Probablemente no era nada. No era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba por ninguna razón. Hermione miró a Ron.

"No te vi en el desayuno."

"Sí." Ron se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole. "Me dormí. Período libre."

Dean miró con desconfianza a Hermione antes de que exclamar: _"¿Por_ _qué_ estabas arriba, Hermione? No me digas que tomas Runas Antiguas."

Hermione parpadeó y dijo con vacilación, "En realidad sí."

Dean se agarró el pecho, con una mirada dramática en el rostro declaró: "Que horror. Atascada en Runas Antiguas."

"Con nada más que un grupo de sabihondos por compañía." Ron asintió solemnemente.

Entonces una sonrisa dividió su rostro y envolvió un brazo juguetón alrededor de los hombros de Hermione.

"¿Por qué demonios tomarías Runas Antiguas?" puso en duda. "Un lunes por la mañana, es lo peor que te puede pasar."

Estar rodeada de tres magos era un poco intimidante, pero Hermione _tenía_ algo que decir.

"Runas Antiguas es un tema maravilloso," le informó a Ron con tono mandón. "¿Cómo puedes dejar pasar esta clase para dormir?"

Cogió su mochila y sacó las notas que había tomado en la clase de la profesora Wenlock.

"Mira, Ron," dijo Hermione importantemente y empujó el pergamino debajo de su nariz. "Mira estas runas. Todo encaja. ¿No puedes ver lo que podría hacer con este conocimiento?"

Ron frunció el ceño mientras parpadeaba, con ojos turbios, miró hacia el pergamino de Hermione mientras ella lo miraba expectante. Después de un rato dijo lentamente.

"No tiene ningún sentido para mí."

Ron le devolvió el pergamino. Hermione resopló por su falta de entendimiento, mientras que una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Seamus.

"Sabes, Hermione", señaló. "De repente, resulta que eres toda una sabelotodo."

Ella entrecerró los ojos a su rostro sonriente y dijo punzantemente, "No es demasiado tarde. Puedo hablar con la profesora Wenlock. Estoy segura los aceptaría chicos."

Al mismo tiempo los tres negaron con la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso."

"No te molestes."

†

El profesor Beery, de Herbología, colocó un caldero en la mesa delante de la clase. Oscuras vides verdes salían del caldero. Moviéndose como los brazos de un pulpo, las vides de la planta se extendían con rabia hacia la mano del profesor.

"¿Quién me puede decir qué es esto?" preguntó Beery, al tratar de evitar los tentáculos.

Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que considerar la cuestión. Su brazo se disparó inmediatamente en el aire. Ni Hufflepuff y Gryffindor quisieron contestar. Beery sonrió a Hermione con gratitud.

"Ah, nuestra nueva estudiante", dijo con aprobación. "Veremos lo que sabes, Sra. Rookwood."

"Es el lazo del diablo, profesor," Hermione respondió con facilidad.

"Eso es correcto", alabó Beery. "Cinco puntos para Gryffindor."

Un rubor golpeó a Hermione. Ron, que hasta ahora garabateaba en su pergamino, se acercó a ella y le animó.

"Sigue así, Hermione. Queremos ganar la Copa de las Casas este año." Hizo una pausa y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. "Por cierto, Seamus tenía razón. _Eres_ una empollona".

Hermione trató de reprimir una sonrisa y le dio un codazo en las costillas. "No lo soy."

En ese momento, Beery hizo otra pregunta y de nuevo la mano de Hermione se disparó en el aire. La sonrisa de Ron se agrandó y dijo con aire de suficiencia.

"No tengo más que decir."

"No la distraigas," Dean advirtió a su amigo. Luego se rió entre dientes, "Ella es nuestra única esperanza de conseguir algún punto."

Después de que Hermione ganara otros cinco puntos para Gryffindor, Beery les dio instrucciones para coger sus macetas del Lazo del Diablo y podar las vides. Hermione rebuscó en su mochila para conseguir su equipo y se colocó los guantes de piel de dragón que Riddle le había dado. Seamus levantó las cejas mientras miraba sus guantes.

"¿No son muy grandes?"

De hecho, los guantes eran un par de tallas más grande. Pero como Hermione no tenía su propio par, tendrían que valerle.

"Sí." Ella se encogió de hombros. "En realidad son de Tom."

"¿Riddle?" Ron preguntó mientras luchaba con el Lazo del Diablo.

"Sí", respondió Hermione. "Yo olvidé ... los míos en casa."

Ron finalmente consiguió control sobre los tentáculos y utilizó la podadera para cortar la punta. Alcanzó la siguiente vid y comentó con sarcasmo.

"¿Riddle te prestó algo por la bondad de su corazón?" Resopló. "Realmente tiene que cuidarse o arruinará su reputación."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Esta era la segunda vez que alguien señalaba la dudosa reputación de Riddle.

"¿Por qué no te gusta Tom?" Hermione le preguntó con cautela.

Ron la miró inquisitivamente. "Porque es-"

Fue interrumpido por Dean que se aclaró la garganta. Los ojos de Ron ligeramente chocaron con su amigo. Luego volvió a mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Es porque está en Slytherin. Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevan bien."

"Oh." Hermione podía sentir que había algo más. "Entonces, ¿es un problema que sea _mi-"? Maestro_ "¿-novio?"

"No. No te preocupes." Ron rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. "No sería el primer- ... eh ... es decir ... estamos muy contentos de tenerte en Gryffindor."

"Suave, Ron," Dean señaló con sequedad. "Muy suave."

"Aún así," dijo Seamus, sonriendo a Hermione. _"Estamos_ encantados de contar contigo."

†

Poco después Hermione caminaba de regreso de los invernaderos hacia el castillo, con una multitud de Gryffindor a su alrededor. Seamus caminaba a su lado, ocupándose de un corte en la mano derecha cuando el lazo del diablo logró golpearlo.

"Deberías haber llevado guantes," comentó Ron de buen humor.

Seamus únicamente lo fulminó con la mirada y se quejó, "Los dejé en el dormitorio."

Hermione observó la furiosa herida en su mano. "Debes poner un poco de ungüento en ese corte." Sus maneras serviciales se hicieron presentes y se ofreció con facilidad, "yo podría buscarlo para ti."

"No, no te preocupes," dijo Seamus. "Es sólo un pequeño corte. Nada comparado con el mes pasado cuando Jimmy Peaks me lanzó una bludger a la cabeza durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch."

"Oh, vamos," se burló una chica de Gryffindor caminando detrás de ellos.

Hermione recordó su nombre como Demelza Robins. La rubia le dio a Seamus una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente y dijo:

"Jimmy no lo hizo a propósito. _Volaste_ directamente hacia la bludger."

Con eso, inició toda una discusión sobre las tácticas de Quidditch. Hermione no estaba escuchando, sólo seguía a sus compañeros de casa cuando entraron en el castillo a través de una entrada lateral. Los pasillos estaban llenos de estudiantes que caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Mientras caminaba a través de los muchos pasillos, Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez lograría encontrar el camino por aquí. Quiso preguntarle a Ron si alguien había tratado de dibujar un mapa de Hogwarts, cuando vio a un grupo de personas aisladas en un rincón oscuro. Notó como los demás estudiantes daban un gran rodeo a su alrededor. De vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas nerviosas y susurraban en voz baja. Cuando Hermione casi tropezó con ese siniestro grupo, vio a Riddle entre ellos. Draco también estaba allí y - Hermione se estremeció - Bellatrix Black. No reconoció a los otros tres chicos, pero tuvo que admitir que todos parecían bastantes sombríos y siniestros. Hermione vaciló un poco, pero luego caminó hacia ellos.

"¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" la nerviosa voz de Ron flotó tras ella.

Los demás Gryffindors la miraron, un poco preocupados. Hermione les sonrió e hizo un gesto para se adelantaran sin ella. Luego se acercó a Riddle. Él todavía no se había fijado en ella, inmerso en una conversación con un chico alto de pelo negro. Sin embargo, Bellatrix, no era tan ajena y se burló.

"¿Qué _quieres_?"

Hermione se sintió incómoda en la presencia de la chica. Y peor, ya que los demás también la estaban mirando. Miró a Bellatrix y tartamudeó.

"Yo quería hablar con Tom."

Inmediatamente la expresión en el bonito rostro de Bellatrix se oscureció. Sus ojos con párpados gruesos se redujeron en peligrosas rendijas y dio un paso hacia Hermione.

" ¿'Tom'?" Bellatrix dijo entre dientes con rabia. "¿Cómo te atreves a llamarlo 'Tom'?"

"Uh-oh," el mago alto de cabello oscuro rió. "Bella está en pie de guerra. Ten cuidado."

Bellatrix gruñó furiosamente y sacó la varita. Siniestras chispas verdes volaron desde la punta de su varita mientras gruñía.

"Mantente fuera de esto Dolohov. ¡O serás el siguiente!"

Dolohov levantó las manos con clemencia, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro estaba lejos sentirla. Gruñendo oscuramente, Bellatrix volvió su atención hacia Hermione. Lentamente la bruja levantó la varita, con intención asesina brillando locamente en sus ojos. Al instante el miedo surgió en Hermione mientras recordaba la última vez que Bellatrix le había maldecido. Antes de que la bruja pudiera hacerle algún daño, la voz tranquila de Riddle ordenó.

"Basta, Bellatrix."

Una mirada de puro odio cruzó la cara de Bellatrix y le frunció el ceño a Hermione. Cuando se volvió hacia Riddle, la expresión furiosa se mantuvo. En cambio los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix fulminaron con la mirada a Riddle con rebeldía. Su magia se encrespó alrededor de ella, descontrolada. El mago no hizo ningún movimiento para sacar su propia varita. Él sólo observó Bellatrix, imperturbable, su rostro educado en una máscara en blanco. Cuando Riddle no reaccionó en absoluto, finalmente dijo entre dientes.

"¡Me importa una mierda!"

Sin dirigirle otra mirada a Hermione, Bellatrix pisoteó por el pasillo, su furiosa magia todavía asolaba a su alrededor. Dolohov se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y comentó.

"Tiene un carácter repugnante."

"Es un rayito de sol, desde luego," respondió Draco con sequedad.

Riddle no estaba ni mínimamente afectado por el incidente, en su lugar preguntó a Hermione en voz sedosa.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Hermione?"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada nerviosa y respondió: "Eh ... En realidad nada. Creo que es mejor que te deje en paz."

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios de Riddle. Él tomó su mano antes de que pudiera escapar.

"No es necesario," dijo suavemente. "Te acompaño al Gran Comedor."

Hermione con timidez lo miró y asintió. Sin decirle una palabra a sus amigos, Riddle se fue con Hermione. Mientras la conducía a través de los pasillos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que los demás estudiantes los observaban. Sintiéndose incómoda, agarró la mano de Riddle con más fuerza.

"¿Entonces?" Riddle dijo conversacional. "¿Cómo fue tu primer día de clases?"

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. Él le sonrió, en apariencia completamente imperturbable por las curiosas miradas de los demás estudiantes.

"Runas Antiguas no fue tan malo después de todo," le dijo. "Resulta que ya sabía las runas que la profesora Wenlock quiere enseñar este semestre." Hermione le sonrió a Riddle. "¿Sabías que conseguimos puntos cuando hacemos algo bien?"

Riddle rió. "Sí, lo sé."

"La profesora me concedió diez puntos para Gryffindor," Hermione continuó con orgullo.

Riddle asintió con diversión mientras sacaba a Hermione del vestíbulo hacia el Gran Comedor. Los demás estudiantes todavía ojeaban a la pareja pero Hermione ni siquiera los notó.

"Durante Herbología también conseguí algunos puntos", le dijo a Riddle alegremente. "Al parecer, los puntos van a algún tipo de Copa de Casas."

Riddle tiró de Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor y la condujo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Ya veo", dijo, con una sonrisa estirándose en sus labios. "¿Así que tuviste un buen día?"

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo mientras se detenía justo en frente de la mesa de su casa. Riddle levantó la mano y tomó suavemente su mejilla. Luego, para todos los ojos de Gryffindors, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Antes de que Riddle se inclinara hacia arriba, susurró.

"¿Te acordaste de tomar la poción?"

"Sí," Hermione murmuró mientras luchaba contra sus rodillas repentinamente débiles.

Satisfecho, Riddle lanzó una mirada desdeñosa hacia los Gryffindor sentados a la mesa antes de dejar a Hermione. En el momento en que se fue, susurros excitados estallaron y Hermione finalmente se dio cuenta que todo el mundo había visto su interacción con Riddle. Agachando la cabeza, vio un asiento libre al lado de Ron y corrió hacia él. Parvati, sentada al otro lado de Ron, comentó.

"Wow. En serio, nunca he visto a Riddle mostrar ese tipo de manifestaciones públicas de afecto."

"Realmente _eres_ la novia de Riddle." Dijo Lavander y observó a Hermione curiosamente.

Otra ola de calor se golpeó su rostro y Hermione se limitó a asentir. Antes de que Lavander pudiera chillar, una chica pelirroja, sentada junto a Dean, dijo.

"Mis condolencias."

"¡Ginny!" Lavender chilló, sorprendida. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

La pequeña pelirroja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Luego le hizo un malicioso guiño a Hermione.

"Riddle es un bastardo espeluznante, por eso," explicó plácidamente, provocando otro chillido de Lavander.

La mirada de la pelirroja volvió de nuevo a Hermione y le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Pero no soy ningún fan de Riddle ... en realidad desde el primer año odio sus tripas".

La pelirroja se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y le ofreció la mano a Hermione.

"Soy Ginny. Ginny Weasley, de sexto año y hermana de ese tipo". Ella hizo un gesto a Ron.

"Y," Dean interrumpió, con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro. "Mi novia."

"Sí, sí." Ginny puso los ojos, pero sonrió.

Hermione le dio la mano. "Encantada de c-"

"No me digas que todavía estás enojada con Riddle," Lavender cortó a Hermione.

Inmediatamente, Ginny arrugó su bonito rostro y dijo con enojo: "¡Por supuesto! ¡El bastardo me maldijo."

Lavanda resopló ante eso "Supéralo. Riddle no lo hizo a _propósito."_

Ginny le entrecerró los ojos a Lavander, molestia cerniéndose sobre su menuda figura.

 _"Sé_ que el idiota lo hizo a propósito. Un poco más y la maldición hubiera succionado toda mi magia."

"Vamos, Ginny." Lavender desdeñó el argumento de Ginny con una mano perezosa. "¿No crees que estás un poco resentida?"

Antes de que Ginny pudiera responder, Ron interrumpió con enojo: "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mi hermana podría haber muerto."

Lavander levantó las cejas con incredulidad. "Riddle no lo hizo a propósito. Incluso se disculpó. Era un segundo año en aquel entonces. ¿Cómo incluso fue capaz de realizar esa magia? Fue un accidente."

Tanto Weasley como Dean fruncieron el ceño sombríamente, probablemente decidiendo qué maldición deberían lanzarle a la chica. Parvati se entrometió ominosamente.

"Bueno, Riddle _es_ bastante hábil con las maldiciones. No olvides que ..."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

De nuevo, _su_ sangre sucia estaba rodeada de esos imbéciles. Enérgica irritación ardió en Riddle y afectó a su magia. De pie en el pasillo, delante de la clase de pociones, Hermione estaba rodeada de Gryffindors. _Chicos_ Gryffindor _,_ en realidad. El pelirrojo Weasley estaba demasiado cerca. Le hablaba animadamente y Hermione no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que animarle riéndose de su estúpida historia.

 _¡Mientras me_ _ignoraba!_

La magia oscura de Riddle se enfureció dentro de él, quiso poder levantar la varita y enviarle una maldición a Weasley ... y tal vez a la sangre sucia. De lo contrario, nunca aprendería. Por desgracia, el pasillo estaba lleno de gente. Riddle apretó furiosamente los puños y tomó otro curso de acción. Después de todo, él _era_ su maestro. No necesitaba mucho para tirar violentamente del vínculo que lo encadenaba a la sangre sucia.

Una sádica sonrisa curvó la boca de Riddle cuando observó a Hermione hacer una mueca de dolor, una mano salió volando hacia su antebrazo izquierdo. Pero sabiamente detuvo el movimiento y alzó la vista. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los de Riddle y él se sintió satisfecho por verlos embotados de dolor.

†

Hermione sintió que su marca oscura todavía escocía dolorosamente. Eso, y la feroz mirada que Riddle le lanzó fue suficiente para entender. Rápidamente se excusó, dejó a sus compañeros de casa y caminó hacia Riddle. Con agitación se dio cuenta de que se encontraba con un grupo de Slytherin. Bellatrix y Draco estaban entre ellos. Después del temprano encuentro de ese día, Hermione realmente no quería estar cerca de Bellatrix. Sintiéndose bastante incómoda, Hermione se acercó a Riddle. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras la escaneaba.

"Hermione," saludó con aire de suficiencia.

"Tom".

Hermione se puso al lado de Riddle arrastrando los pies con nerviosismo mientras los pesados ojos de Bellatrix vagaban sobre ella. Por extraño que pareciera, no había ni siquiera un indicio de la anterior ira en el rostro de Bellatrix. Después de un momento de silencio, observando a Hermione, la bruja le lanzó una sonrisa. Perezosamente se inclinó hacia Hermione y cogió un mechón de su pelo rizado. Luego dijo:

"Tu pelo es muy brillante."

Nada más. Bellatrix rió, con regocijo enroscado en sus ojos, luego se volvió en el acto y saltó hacia un grupo de chicas de Slytherin. El chico de pelo negro - Dolohov, recordó Hermione - se encogió de hombros. Luego declaró,

"Bipolar".

Él le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante a Hermione y dijo, "Soy Dolohov, por cierto. Antonin Dolohov."

"Encantada de conocerte," respondió Hermione. "Soy Hermione Rookwood."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, lo cual hacía que se viera muy guapo.

"Realmente es un placer", declaró, guiñándole un ojo de forma atractiva. "Todos hemos estado muriéndonos por finalmente conocer a la mujer que logró robar el corazón de Tom."

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y echó una mirada a Riddle. Él no reaccionó ante las payasadas de Dolohov en absoluto. Como era habitual, su rostro era una máscara ilegible. Dolohov sonrió al ver el rubor en el rostro de Hermione.

"Por lo tanto, ven", dijo. "Ya conoces a Bellatrix. Ahora este:" Hizo un gesto a un tipo musculoso que miraba a Hermione con ojos pequeños y brillantes. "-es Gregory Goyle."

Goyle no reaccionó en absoluto, simplemente se quedó mirando a Hermione distraídamente. Dolohov lo ignoró y continuó hablando, "Es una lástima que Evan no esté aquí. Realmente querrías conocerlo. Ah, y por supuesto, este hombre de aquí es Regulus Black".

La mirada de Hermione cayó sobre un chico larguirucho con el pelo castaño y corto. Era más bien pequeño, apenas dos pulgadas más alto que ella. Él le sonrió con timidez e inclinó la cabeza. Dolohov rió y empujó al último del grupo, Draco.

"Casi me olvido. ¿Cómo _podría?"_ Dolohov pinchó, con algo oscuro acechando detrás de su sonrisa.

Draco miró a Dolohov. Hermione se tensó cuando vio ardiendo en sus ojos grises una cólera familiar. Ella realmente no quería sociabilizar con Draco en absoluto. Sus tormentosos ojos grises dejaron a Dolohov y se posaron en ella. Hermione sintió la necesidad de alejarse de él. Se sorprendió aún más cuando de repente una encantadora sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco.

"Soy Draco Malfoy," dijo el rubio con un tinte seductor en su voz.

Por un segundo, Hermione no reaccionó en absoluto. Un agudo pinchazo del dedo de Riddle a su lado la sacó de su estupor. Hermione forzó una sonrisa en el rostro y miró a Draco en vez de acobardarse ante él.

"Es- es un placer conocerte."

Draco tomó su mano y le colocó un ligero beso en los nudillos, haciendo que escalofríos corrieran por la espalda de Hermione. Sus ojos grises eran excepcionalmente suaves cuando le sonrió.

"Un placer", confirmó Draco con voz sedosa. "Hermione".

La sonrisa en su rostro sin duda era desconcertante. En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco nunca la había mirado de tal manera. Hermione se sintió muy insegura en presencia del Slytherin. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo alcanzó a Riddle y firmemente lo agarró de la mano.

†

"-Pero no uséis demasiadas moscas de crisopa. Causan disparates y, si utilizáis bastante cantidad, son tóxicas. Mejor evitarlo añadiendo-"

Riddle dejó de escuchar la lección de Slughorn. Su mirada abandonó al profesor parecido a una morsa y viajó a su vecina de asiento. Riddle sonrió cuando se encontró con la sangre sucia inclinada sobre su pergamino y garabateando. Se había asegurado de que Hermione se sentara en el lado de Slytherin, para disgusto de sus compañeros de casa. Especialmente de Weasley que le lanzaba miradas furiosas. Riddle suspiró con fastidio. Tendría que haber castigado a Hermione por no terminar en Slytherin como le había ordenado. Esto era problemático.

"Ahora, ¿quién me puede decir la diferencia entre un brebaje confuso y una dosis confusa?" el vozarrón de Slughorn hizo eco a través del aula.

Riddle casi gimió ante la pregunta tan increíblemente fácil. Era terriblemente _aburrido._ Pero como siempre, ninguno de sus inútiles compañeros de clase sabía la respuesta. Riddle perezosamente levantó la mano. Una sonrisa estúpida se estiró en el rostro de Slughorn, y luego dijo lo esperado.

"¿Ms. Rookwood?"

Riddle se tensó, sorpresa golpeándolo como un muro de ladrillo. Eso _no_ era lo esperado. Con cautela, instruyó sus características y miró a Hermione. Ella le sonrió al profesor cortésmente y recitó.

"Aunque ambas pociones afectan al estado de ánimo, el brebaje confuso sólo causa leve aturdimiento mientras que la dosis confusa es más potente. El consumo se traduce en un comportamiento imprudente e incluso peligroso."

Riddle no podía dejar de mirar a su sangre sucia. Sus ojos brillaban y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras Slughorn seguía alabándola. Pues bien, _había_ _sabido_ , que para ser una sangre sucia, era extraordinariamente inteligente, pensó Riddle mientras alisaba forzadamente su corbata verde plateada. Esto no era una sorpresa.

"Sigamos" dijo Slughorn con alegría, estaba patéticamente encantado de que alguien que no fuera Riddle respondiera a su pregunta. "¿Qué sucedería si en la elaboración de una dosis confusa, se te olvidara añadir la requerida piel de serpiente?"

De acuerdo, Riddle tuvo que admitir que la pregunta era un poco más difícil. Aunque él no tenía ningún problema, por supuesto. Pero sinceramente dudaba que alguien-

Riddle entrecerró los ojos, una vez más, la sangre sucia ansiosamente levantó una mano ... incluso antes que él. Fue alcanzado por una descarga irracional de ira.

"Las toxinas de la piel de serpiente actúan como un narcótico, bajando el nivel de inhibición", explicó la sangre sucia. "Sin ella, la poción no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer el cambio en el comportamiento."

"Exactamente, Sra. Rookwood," Slughorn exclamó alegremente. "Maravilloso. Cinco puntos más."

Él juntó las manos, radiante hacia Hermione. Riddle tuvo ganas de maldecir esa tonta sonrisa del profesor. Como si la pregunta hubiera sido tan difícil de responder. _¿En serio?¿Cinco puntos?_

†

Hermione estaba muy feliz y aliviada. Se había sentido muy asustada por pociones. Por supuesto que había leído un montón de libros y tenía algunos conocimientos teóricos sobre pociones, pero carecía de verdadera habilidad en el departamento de práctica. Sin embargo, a Slughorn parecía gustarle y Riddle era su pareja en pociones, así que realmente no tenía por qué preocuparse. Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras guardaba la pluma y el pergamino para poder iniciar la elaboración de la dosis confusa.

"Ve, coge los ingredientes," una voz fría le espetó.

Hermione se tensó y alzó la vista. Riddle la fulminaba con la mirada, tenía un ceño fruncido en el rostro. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado de repente?

"Sí, Tom."

Hermione se puso de pie apresuradamente para buscar los ingredientes necesarios. El estado de ánimo de Riddle no apaciguó en absoluto cuando ella regresó a la mesa.

"Ocúpate de la piel de serpiente", le ordenó con brusquedad.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un doloroso nudo en el estómago al ver que Riddle simplemente la ignoraba. Ella cogió un cuchillo de plata. Con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, Hermione trató de cortar la piel. Era mucho más complicado de cómo sugerían los libros de pociones y estaba teniendo problemas.

"Mira lo que estás haciendo," Riddle la reprendió fuertemente.

Hermione levantó la vista de la mutilada piel de serpiente. Los helados ojos azules de Riddle vagaron con desaprobación sobre el cuchillo de plata en su mano.

"Lo estás arruinando", acusó.

Hermione se mordió el labio y bajó los ojos. Su mano se cerró con nerviosismo alrededor del cuchillo.

"Lo siento, Maestro Tom," susurró con voz temblorosa.

Ella saltó ligeramente cuando él le lanzó una mirada mordaz y gruñó, "Sólo continúa con tu trabajo."

Hermione temblorosamente reanudó su trabajo cortando la piel de serpiente. Podía sentir la implacable mirada de Riddle quemándola mientras torpemente utilizaba el cuchillo de plata. Cuando consiguió cortar una pieza bastante irregular de piel de serpiente, Riddle siseó, peligro ocultándose en su voz.

"Hermione, ¿estás tratando de molestarme?"

"No", rápidamente negó. "Es sólo que yo-" Ella le echó un cauteloso vistazo a su enfadado rostro y confesó, "Nunca he tenido ... bueno ... la oportunidad de elaborar ninguna poción."

Los ojos de Riddle se agrandaron y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa. Finalmente cayó en cuenta y sus crudos ojos azules vagaron sobre ella.

"¿Esta es tu primera poción?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada. Riddle se quedó mirándola. Pero ya sin ira en el rostro, se limitó a estudiarla. Después de un momento, suspiró y tomó el cuchillo de plata. Luego extendió la piel de serpiente. Sostuvo la piel y comenzó a cortarla en trozos muy delgados.

"¿Ves?" Riddle explicó pacientemente. "Todas tienen que ser del mismo tamaño o de otro modo su potencia se reducirá."

Hermione asintió y aceptó el cuchillo para poder probarlo. Después de eso, pociones resultó ser bastante interesante.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Había sido un largo primer día, Hermione decidió mientras seguía a Riddle a la sala común de Prefectos. Las clases habían sido divertidas y a Hermione le gustaba mucho estar en Gryffindor, pero se sentía muy cansada. Llegaron a la sexta planta y Riddle caminó por un pasillo desierto. Se detuvo delante de la estatua de un centauro.

"Conexus," Riddle dio la contraseña.

El centauro flexionó las piernas antes de saltar fuera del camino, dejando al descubierto la entrada a la sala común de los Premios Anuales. Riddle entró y Hermione se apresuró rápidamente tras él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y estuvieron solos. Por fin, no necesitaba fingir más.

"Te quedarás aquí hasta el toque de queda," le informó Riddle de manera cortante. "Te llevaré de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor donde irás directamente a tu dormitorio."

Hermione asintió distraídamente mientras observaba la sala común de los Premios Anuales. Era una habitación espaciosa. En una esquina había un sillón y una pequeña estantería, dos tramos de escaleras conducían hasta lo que, probablemente, eran los dormitorio de los Premios Anuales y una gran ventana mostraba una fantástica vista hacia el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts y los terrenos exteriores. Un sofá y una mesa de forma atractiva estaban justo delante de una enorme chimenea. La habitación era bastante acogedora. En realidad, parecía bastante similar a la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque esta sala común no representara los colores de ninguna de las cuatro casas.

Hermione vacilantemente se acercó a la sala de estar. Riddle ya estaba sentado en el sofá, al parecer revisando sus notas de las clases de hoy. Hermione no se sentó a su lado. No estaba segura de cómo comportarse ahora que estaban solos. Así que se quedó de pie al lado del sofá, inclinó la cabeza, y susurró:

"¿Cómo puedo ser de servicio, Maestro?"

"Es 'Tom'," corrigió Riddle secamente sin levantar la vista.

"Por supuesto, Tom," ella estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

Riddle suspiró y finalmente levantó la vista de su ensayo. Su rostro estaba en blanco, en sus ojos se reflejaba indiferencia mientras observaba a Hermione. Luego ordenó exasperadamente.

"Siéntate."

Con mucho gusto, Hermione obedeció y se dejó caer en el sofá. Entre las clases y conocer todas esas nuevas personas, no se había dado cuenta de lo increíblemente agotador que sería desempeñar el papel de sangre pura. Era un alivio estar a solas con Riddle. A su alrededor ella no tenía que actuar y mentir.

Hermione miró a Riddle. Él aún no le prestaba ninguna atención. Muy lentamente se acercó a él. Ahora estaba sentada tan cerca del mago que su muslo estaba presionado contra el suyo. Un poco más y terminaría en el regazo de Riddle. Finalmente él la miró. Una sonrisa de complicidad torció su boca mientras sus ojos helados vagaban sobre su cuerpo.

"Así que, ¿ya echas de menos a Penny?"

Hermione miró sus penetrantes ojos. Dudó brevemente. Hogwarts era intimidante, ¿pero no echaba de menos ser Penny, la sirviente de la familia Malfoy? Rápidamente Hermione negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa en el rostro de Riddle se amplió. Levantó el brazo, lo envolvió alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo a su lado.

"Yo tampoco," murmuró Riddle.

Volvió a sus notas revisándolas mientras su mano acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de Hermione. A pesar de que probablemente no debería, Hermione disfrutaba del caliente cuerpo a su lado. Involuntariamente se apoyó en Riddle y se acurrucó contra su costado, sintiéndose completamente segura.

"Gracias", susurró Hermione, apenas audible.

"¿Hm?" Riddle arqueó una ceja curiosa.

Hermione cubrió atrevidamente un brazo alrededor de Riddle y se apretó más contra él. Alzando la vista, a sus profundos ojos azules, dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias por ... ya sabes, permitirme asistir a la escuela."

Una sonrisa insidiosa se deslizó en el rostro de Riddle. Sus ojos se arrastraron lentamente sobre ella, oscura diversión revoloteando a través de ellos.

"De nada", dijo finalmente Riddle con presunción goteando de sus labios. "Supongo que me lo debes".

"Eh ..."

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Riddle no esperaba una respuesta de todos modos. Se inclinó hacia ella y con confianza apretó sus labios sobre los de ella. Una vez más, las dudas de Hermione fueron ahogadas por un agradable cosquilleo que comenzó en su estómago y se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Riddle en los suyos se sentían increíblemente bien. Hermione sabía que no debería estar disfrutando esto. Su beso era exigente, sin tolerar ninguna resistencia, y lo profundizó. Aún así, Hermione suspiró suavemente cuando su lengua se frotó contra ella dominantemente.

Cuando Riddle finalmente la soltó, ella se sintió agitada e insegura por toda la situación. Su corazón tronaba alegremente en su pecho, perdiendo un par de compases mientras miraba esos crudos ojos azules. Una sonrisa de superioridad estaba de vuelta en el rostro de Riddle. Él tiró de nuevo a Hermione en su costado y se acomodó en el sofá.

"Me olvidé de mencionar," dijo Riddle suavemente, aparentemente no afectado por sus anteriores acciones. "Quiero que te unas a uno de los club's".

Hermione, sintiéndose todavía desequilibrada, arrugó la frente y lo miró.

"Pensé que no me permitías unirme a un club," suspiró temblorosamente.

Él sonrió. "Esto es una excepción."

"Oh. Está bien. ¿Cuál?"

Estudió el hermoso rostro de Riddle con sospecha y sinceramente esperaba que él no quisiera que se uniera al equipo de Quidditch. A pesar de que Ron había tratado de convencer a Hermione de que el Quidditch era el mejor deporte del mundo, francamente, no podía compartir su entusiasmo. El Quidditch sonaba como una forma segura de obtener un hueso roto. Y Hermione había tenido suficiente de eso en su vida.

"Te unirás a DCAO," ordenó Riddle, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en cambio.

"¿DCAO?" murmuró Hermione, tratando de recordar ese club en concreto. Nada le vino a la mente. "¿Qué es eso?"

En todo caso, la sonrisa en el rostro de Riddle se amplió según explicó, "Duelo y artes oscuras. Es un club abierto sólo para sexto y séptimo año"

"Un club de duelo ..." pensó Hermione. Miró a Riddle. "¿Crees que es una buena idea?"

Él entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó bruscamente, "¿Dudas de mí?"

Rápidamente Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. Es sólo que ..." Ella evitó su tormentosa mirada y susurró: "Creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena. Quiero decir, si sólo está abierto para sexto año en adelante ... técnicamente soy un primer año ..."

Riddle resopló con desdén. "Estoy bastante seguro de que podrás mantener el ritmo."

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo. "¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Albania y me permitiste tener la varita por primera vez?"

Mientras asentía, Hermione confesó con timidez: "Eso fue realmente ... quiero decir fue la primera vez que me batí a duelo con alguien. Unirme a un club de duelo podría ser demasiado ..."

Riddle suspiró y negó con la cabeza con indulgencia. "Hermione, créeme cuando te digo que todos los demás estudiantes son tarados ineptos. Yo debería saberlo. Tuve que pasar más de seis años en clases con ellos." Él siguió con condescendencia, "Estarás perfectamente bien en DCAO. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien."

Una pequeña sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Hermione al oír esas palabras de aliento. Fue una pena que Riddle no se detuviera ahí, continuó con una inconfundible amenaza envuelta alrededor de su suave voz.

"Y si no, me enojaré mucho contigo, Hermione."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Me he tardado mucho pero tengo una excusa muy valida, estas fiestas he estado super ocupada, el 23 de diciembre fue mi cumpleaños y de ahí ha sido un no parar, quería subir una capitulo antes de fin de año, pero tuve la mala suerte de caer mala, llevo desde el dia 30 malisima con gastritis, hoy por fin me he recuperado, he estado 8 dias consecutivos levantándome por las mañanas para vomitar, vamos ni que estuviera embarazada, pero era levantarme e ir corriendo al baño. No se ni cuantos kilos he perdido, tenia tila para comer, merendar y cenar…..he empezado el año de lujo.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo, y mientras yo a ver como recupero mi rutina de empezar a traducir de nuevo, porque claro con lo que ha pasado la tengo aparcada.**


	13. Ponerse Rojo de Verguenza

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **13**

 **Ponerse Rojo de Vergüenza**

A los pocos días de su estancia en Hogwarts, Hermione estaba convencida de que amaba todas las clases que los profesores podían lanzarle. Runas Antiguas era brillante, también Aritmancia. Pociones, aunque era difícil, era muy interesante. Hermione no podía pensar en nada mejor que hacer que ir a Encantamientos, Astronomía, Herbología o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ella amaba verdaderamente todas y cada una de sus clases.

... O al menos eso había pensado antes de hoy. Un grueso ceño fruncido arrugó su frente cuando Hermione se sentó en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Como era una clase compartida entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Riddle estaba sentado en la silla de al lado. La mirada de Hermione dejó a su vecino de asiento y se dirigió de nuevo a la profesora. Su pelo rojo era corto y revuelto con estilo. No era muy alta, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve, la profesora Alecto Carrow estaba delante de la clase, imperiosamente escaneando a sus alumnos. Una media sonrisa tiraba de sus delgados labios mientras continuaba dando clases.

"-pero dejemos atrás esos tiempos oscuros y continuemos con historia moderna." La sonrisa se amplió y llegó a la conclusión, "Gellert Grindelwald."

Carrow estaba sentada elegantemente en la mesa del profesor, con las piernas cruzadas con gracia, y examinaba con expectación a sus alumnos.

"Ahora, alguien podría decirme: ¿Cual es el logro más importante de Grindelwald?"

Muchos estudiantes levantaron la mano y Carrow asintió a un Slytherin. "¿Sí, señor Flint?"

El chico de grueso pelo negro respondió con orgullo: "Ganó la Guerra Civil."

Carrow inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Sin duda, una gran hazaña. Grindelwald se rebeló contra un gobierno injusto y logró derrocarlo. ¿Puede usted también decirme cuando esa guerra tuvo lugar, Sr. Flint?"

"De 1941 hasta el '45," Flint respondió fácilmente.

"Correcto", dijo Carrow. "Ganó la guerra contra el Ministerio de Magia y se hizo cargo. Una victoria muy importante para Grindelwald y para nosotros, pero no fue su mayor logro." Ella arqueó las cejas. "¿Alguien más? ¿Señor Finnigan?"

Seamus se rascó la cabeza antes de responder: "¿Venció a Albus Dumbledore en un duelo?"

"Sí, sí, Dumbledore." Carrow rió con estridencia. "Muchos tontamente lo consideraban el mago más poderoso de su tiempo. En realidad, Dumbledore era un traidor y un criminal. Sin provocación, atacó a Grindelwald. Por supuesto, Dumbledore no era rival para un mago como Grindelwald y murió. "

Carrow miró a Seamus y negó con la cabeza "Un momento importante en la vida de Grindelwald. Pero no es la respuesta que estoy buscando. ¿Alguien más?"

Nadie levantó la mano. Tampoco Hermione. Miró a Riddle. Por una vez, tampoco parecía interesado en responder.

"Bien entonces. Yo lo diré," Carrow sonrió con condescendencia. "El mayor logro de Grindelwald fue mejorar el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico".

"¿Qué quiere decir, profesora?" le preguntó una chica de Slytherin.

Carrow sonrió a la chica con indulgencia. A Hermione le puso la piel de gallina.

"Antes de que Grindelwald se hiciera cargo, el Ministerio de Magia era asquerosamente débil", dijo la profesora. "El Estatuto de Secreto Mágico se limitaba a afirmar que nuestro mundo debería estar oculto a ojos de los muggles. Dejaban a los magos vagar por el mundo muggle y mezclarse libremente con ellos, siempre y cuando escondieran su origen mágico."

Carrow se burló de la última parte con disgusto. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro frente a la clase, mirando con severidad.

"Grindelwald detuvo esa grotesca perversión," dijo fervientemente la profesora. "Selló nuestro mundo. De modo que hoy en día, no hay influencias muggles que puedan llegar a nuestro mundo. Cada bruja y mago está protegido de tener que lidiar con anomalías Muggles."

Hermione echó un vistazo a los demás estudiantes. Muchos de ellos asentían a Carrow. No sólo Slytherin, muchos de Gryffindor aceptaban la opinión de Carrow. Hermione miró el pergamino vacío y tragó pesadamente.

"¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiéramos continuado mezclándonos con los muggles?" Carrow preguntó, pero no esperó ninguna respuesta. "Les diré que: los muggles inmediatamente nos hubieran invadido. Se colarían en nuestro mundo y poco a poco nuestra sangre mágica se diluiría más y más hasta no haber nada y convertirnos en muggles..."

Un estremecimiento atravesó la clase que dejó a Hermione nauseabunda. Carrow, aparentemente satisfecha con su público, continuó.

"Es por eso que debemos estar agradecidos de que Gellert Grindelwald luchó por nosotros. Él ganó la guerra por _nosotros._ Para salvar nuestro mundo de la destrucción de los sucios muggles."

Una sonrisa apareció en la boca afilada de Carrow. Caminó por el aula y llegó a estar delante de una mesa donde estaban sentadas Lavender y Parvati. Las chicas habían estado riendo, definitivamente sin prestar atención. Hermione se estremeció al ver la cruel sonrisa en el rostro de Carrow.

"Ms. Brown," la profesora dijo en voz baja.

Lavander alzó la vista hacia Carrow, tratando de parecer inocente pero fracasando.

"¿No crees que el trabajo de Grindelwald sea digno de su tiempo?" la profesora preguntó en voz baja, peligrosamente.

Lavander gimió suavemente y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, profesora."

Carrow simplemente rió con frialdad, "¿Sabe usted que habría ocurrido si Grindelwald no hubiera luchado por usted?"

Lavander gimió suavemente y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

"Tú-" Carrow se inclinó hacia la chica. "-te hubieras casado con un hombre _muggle."_

Los ojos de Lavender se abrieron con temor, como si hubiera sido amenazada en matrimonio con un Dementor.

"Exactamente", dijo Carrow con fuerza, ahora frente a toda la clase. "Si Grindelwald no hubiera intervenido, el gobierno habría continuado casando a brujas con muggles. Permitirían que esos _animales_ _mancillaran_ nuestras madres, nuestras hermanas e hijas, _a nosotros mismos._ Las brujas se hubieran visto forzadas a dar a luz a abominaciones. Mestizos y sangres sucias habrían envenenado nuestra sangre mágica, habrían vivido entre nosotros como si fueran iguales. En realidad, nos habrían debilitado desde el interior y pronto, nuestro mundo -... todos - habríamos perecido".

Los ojos fríos de Carrow aterrizaron en una Lavander sacudida y silbó, "Esperaba un poco más de respeto y gratitud hacia Grindelwald."

Rápidamente Lavander asintió con la cabeza. Hermione lo vio todo y se sintió enferma. _¿Asquerosos animales?_ Sus ojos recorrieron a Lavander. La chica todavía parecía estar conmocionada por el discurso de Carrow.

†

La siguiente clase de Hermione fue muchísimo mejor que Historia. Transfiguraciones era impartido por la Jefa de Casa, la profesora McGonagall. A pesar de que la mujer parecía bastante severa, a Hermione le gustaba mucho. Su clase era muy interesante. Por desgracia, Hermione no pudo sacarse completamente de la cabeza la clase anterior. Se sentía abatida mientras las frías palabras de Carrow seguían girando en su cabeza. _'Abominaciones ..._ _sucios_ _animales_ ... "

¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Una abominación? Menos talento, menos poderosa y menos inteligente ... era lo que habitualmente los demás le habían gritado a Hermione, hasta que lo había empezado a creer. ¿No era el orden natural de las cosas? Ella una sirviente ¿y los sangre pura sus amos?

Es lo que Hermione había pensado, pero luego había conocido a Riddle. Él le había permitido mantener su varita, le había enseñado hechizos y la había llevado a Hogwarts con él. Ahora Hermione vivía en el castillo y asistía a clases. A pesar de ser una sangre sucia, Hermione no era más lenta que sus compañeros sangre pura. De hecho, McGonagall acababa de otorgarle cinco puntos por responder correctamente a una pregunta.

 _'El mayor logro de Grindelwald' ..._ Hermione ciertamente no sentía gratitud hacia el hombre. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien la empujó en el costado.

"Deja de soñar despierta."

Hermione giró la cabeza y miró unos profundos ojos azules. Riddle le sonrió y replicó:

"¿Qué pasa, _pequeña Hermione?_ ¿No puedes transfigurar un pájaro?"

Hermione se molestó ante sus palabras y la sonrisa de Riddle se ensanchó. Ella cogió su varita con rabia y le dijo mandonamente.

"Mira."

Ella señaló bruscamente la varita hacia el libro de texto de transfiguración y flexionó la magia para el requerido hechizo. El libro brincó. Luego cambió de forma hasta que una alegre urraca saltó sobre la mesa. Con aire de suficiencia, Hermione sonrió a Riddle. Él simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y agitó su varita. No mucho más tarde, un diminuto chochín apareció en su libro de texto. El pequeño pájaro vio a la urraca y rápidamente revoloteó de la mesa hasta el hombro de Riddle. Hermione observó al pájaro con molestia antes de reprender a Riddle.

"Se suponía que teníamos que transfigurarlo en una _urraca._ ¿No has oído?"

Riddle simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo que el pequeño chochín chirriara con desaprobación. Hermione resopló ante su desacato a las instrucciones de McGonagall. Mientras tanto, dicha profesora se había acercado a la mesa y observaba la urraca de Hermione, que con avidez cerraba el tintero plateado de Riddle.

"Muy bien, Sra. Rookwood," alabó McGonagall. "Cinco puntos para Gryffindor."

"Gracias, Profesora," dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

La mirada severa de McGonagall se desvió de la urraca de Hermione al chochín perezosamente posado en el hombro de Riddle. La profesora arqueó una fina ceja y dijo:

"Interesante elección, Sr. Riddle. Buen trabajo por cambiar el tamaño. Diez puntos para Slytherin."

Riddle le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora a McGonagall y dijo modestamente: "No hice mucho. Nos diste todos los hechizos necesarios en la lección, profesora."

McGonagall dejó la mesa y los ojos de Hermione se redujeron con enojo. Riddle le sonrió con arrogancia. Resoplando con molestia, ella agitó la varita sobre la urraca transfigurándola de nuevo en el libro de texto, mientras murmuraba en voz baja.

"Pff, diez puntos para _Slytherin._ ¿Por qué? ¿ _Por_ _no_ _seguir las reglas_?"

Cuando Riddle la oyó quejarse la arrogante sonrisa en su rostro sólo se amplió. Hermione le echó otro vistazo. Luego su mirada se deslizó al pequeño ave en su hombro. Había comenzado a acicalarse las plumas y se veía adorable. Riddle agitó la varita sobre el pequeño pájaro, sin ganas de transfigurarlo.

"Espera. Dámelo. Quiero sostenerlo."

Sonriendo con timidez Hermione tendió una mano. Riddle puso los ojos, pero accedió. Hermione rió cuando el chochín saltó en su mano, siendo ridículamente mono. Mientras tanto, McGonagall concluyó la lección y Riddle empezó a empacar sus cosas.

"Dame mi libro de texto," le ordenó a Hermione.

De mala gana blandió la varita y el pequeño pájaro se convirtió de nuevo en libro. Riddle se limitó a levantar una ceja y comentó:

"¿Siempre utilizas hechizos no verbales?"

"Eh ..." Hermione lo siguió fuera del aula. "Sí."

Se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que nadie escuchara su conversación antes de susurrar tímidamente.

"En la Masión Malfoy siempre recitaba los hechizos que tenía que hacer en mis quehaceres. Por supuesto, en silencio. Ahora tengo problemas con los hechizos verbales." Miró a Riddle con preocupación. "¿Crees que eso es malo?"

Riddle rió en voz baja. "No, Hermione. Dudo que cualquiera de los profesores vayan a oponerse."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

A Hermione le gustaba la biblioteca de los Malfoy, pero amaba la de Hogwarts. De lejos. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, examinaba las filas y filas de libros que esperaban ser leídos. Ella podría pasarse el resto de su vida aquí y nunca se aburriría. Riddle, que estaba sentado en frente de Hermione, en una mesa de la biblioteca, captó su mirada fija en los libros con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

"¿Ya terminaste el trabajo?" regañó.

La mirada de Hermione chocó con él. "No, Tom."

Apresuradamente regresó a su ensayo de pociones. Durante unos minutos, trabajó en silencio y luego le echó un vistazo a Riddle. Anotaba algo en elegante caligrafía. Hermione frunció los labios mientras lo observaba. Luego lo aduló.

 _"¿To-om?"_

Riddle levantó la mirada y alzó una sospechosa ceja. Hermione se esforzó en poner su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado antes de murmurar en voz baja.

"Eh ... hay esta _fiesta_ el próximo viernes."

"¿Fiesta?" Él frunció el ceño.

Hermione se movió nerviosa en su silla, pero quería continuar.

"Sí. Es una fiesta de Gryffindor," explicó rápidamente. "Y todo el mundo va."

"¿Ah sí?" Riddle dijo con ilegible voz sedosa.

Él la escudriñó con atención, sus penetrantes ojos clavados en Hermione. Aún así todavía no le había gritado, así que le preguntó.

"Como estoy en Gryffindor, me preguntaba ... si podría _ir, ¿por favor?"_

Riddle simplemente siguió mirándola y el nerviosismo de Hermione subió en espiral. Finalmente él abrió la boca y preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Y dónde tendrá lugar esta misteriosa fiesta?"

Ella inhaló profundamente antes de contestar, "En el Lago Negro."

"Hm," dijo Riddle y preguntó descoloridamente, "¿Cuándo empieza?"

"Justo después de la cena."

Su rostro era completamente ilegible pero no había rechazado inmediatamente la oferta. Hermione lo tomó como una buena señal. Los dedos de Riddle vibraban contra el escritorio. Parecía que al menos consideraba la petición. Eso era más de lo que Hermione esperaba.

"Muy bien, Hermione," dijo Riddle finalmente. "Puedes ir."

El corazón de Hermione saltó un par de compases por la alegría cuando lo oyó, y una sonrisa estalló en su rostro.

"Gracias, Tom," dijo ella, su voz mezclada con felicidad.

"De todos modos, no queremos que llames la atención", respondió Riddle secamente. "No ir a un evento social como este, podría hacer que la gente empezara a preguntar."

"Por supuesto."

Los glaciales ojos de Riddle se lanzaron hacia ella y le dijo con severidad: "Aunque estableceremos algunas reglas básicas."

Hermione asintió obedientemente.

"No quiero que bebas nada de alcohol," ordenó Riddle bruscamente. "Sé como son las fiestas de Gryffindor y no quiero que de ninguna manera bebas."

"Sí, Tom," ella estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente.

"También sé los flojos que son los Gryffindor respecto a las reglas", continuó, con un tinte peligroso en la voz. "Eres de séptimo, el toque de queda es a las once en punto. Quiero que vuelvas en ese momento. Si no es así, Hermione, bajaré hasta el lago y yo mismo te traeré. Seguramente no quieres que eso ocurra".

Hermione asintió de nuevo. Entonces ella vaciló antes de decir, "Um. La fiesta es más bien _no oficial._ Sólo los Gryffindor saben sobre ella. Así que ..." Ella le lanzó una sonrisa aduladora a Riddle. "Sería genial si no se lo mencionaras a nadie. Especialmente a un profesor."

Riddle la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione fingió no darse cuenta y regresó a su ensayo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Ya era jueves y Riddle estaba de pie en la sala de entrenamientos de DCLAO. La primera semana de clases ya casi había terminado y estaba bastante contento. Hasta el momento, su sangre sucia lo había hecho realmente bien en las clases. _De modo fastidioso,_ admitió Riddle con una sonrisa. Al parecer, Hermione era una sabe-lo-todo, pero era preferible a que ella fallara en clases. Eso levantaría sospechas.

Riddle dejó de escuchar al profesor, que explicaba la maldición que aprenderían hoy. Se burló interiormente, mientras su mirada se arrastraba sobre los demás estudiantes. La mayoría, con suerte serían capaces de producir un simple Desmaius. Era patético. La mirada de Riddle se detuvo al dar con cierta chica de pelo rizado. Hermione estaba en el fondo de la multitud, aparentemente tratando de no llamar la atención. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, ocultando el rostro detrás de algunos mechones de pelo rizado. Riddle frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Hermione. Curiosamente, no le gustaba que mostrara timidez. Una oscura sombra cruzó el rostro de Riddle mientras fulminaba al chico pelirrojo que estaba justo al lado de Hermione. Ron Weasley era un mago patético. Cada vez se atrevía a acercarse más a Hermione.

"¿Tom?"

"¿Hm?" Riddle se volvió hacia Malfoy.

El rubio le sonrió con suficiencia de modo fastidioso, arrastrando las palabras, "Averigüé lo que me pediste ayer."

"¿Sí?" dijo Riddle, cortante.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó y se hinchó. "Le pregunté a padre. Me respondió hoy. Tenías razón. Obviamente hay una velada prevista dentro de pocas semanas. En Cornualles. Una gran cantidad de funcionarios de alto rango del Ministerio asistirán. Tal vez incluso el propio Ministro."

"Ya veo", tarareó Riddle.

"El anfitrión es una vieja aristócrata. Su nombre es Smith." Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio. "Se me olvidó el nombre de pila. Es algo así como Barbara."

"¿Hepzibah Smith?" sugirió Riddle en voz baja.

Malfoy asintió. "Sí. Eso es."

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Riddle. Sus acerados ojos dejaron a Malfoy y viajaron de nuevo a la sangre sucia. La chica seguía escondida detrás de sus compañeros de clase. Realmente necesitaba averiguar si Hermione estaba lista para su encargo, decidió Riddle con divertida frialdad. Sin mirar a Malfoy, preguntó:

"Así que, ¿Exactamente cuándo será ese velada?"

†

El profesor de DCAO era extraño, pensó Hermione. Ella blandió la varita y lanzó una maldición voladora a uno de los maniquíes de entrenamientos de madera. El maniquí fue arrojado con fuerza contra el muro de piedra. Ginny, que tenía el maniquí directamente al lado de Hermione, sonrió y subió un pulgar hacia arriba antes de agitar la varita.

"¡Deleo!" gritó Ginny.

Hermione pudo ver que sus movimientos de varita eran un poco erróneos. Seguramente lo suficiente, para que el hechizo de Ginny fracasara y detonara en la pared. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sonrió torcidamente a Hermione. Luego lo intentó de nuevo. Hermione le sonrió cuando esa vez Ginny golpeó la maniquí.

La mirada de Hermione dejó a Ginny para mirar al profesor que caminaba por la sala calificando el trabajo de sus alumnos. El hombre era bastante alto y muy musculoso. En realidad no se parecía en absoluto a un profesor. En lugar de la túnica común de mago, llevaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón negro de combate, junto con botas pesadas. Su varita estaba guardada en una funda en su cinturón. Su cabello castaño claro estaba atado en la nuca del hombre para mantenerlo apartado de la cara. Sin llamar la atención, Hermione observó su rostro. Su piel era bronceada como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo al aire libre. Su color de piel oscura hizo que la blanca cicatriz destacara aún más. Le recorría la frente sobre su ojo izquierdo y por toda la longitud de la cara. Hermione se preguntó cuál era la causa de la gran cicatriz. La mayor diferencia en su rostro, pensó, eran los ojos. Eran de un color amarillo poco natural, dándole al hombre una mirada animal. Hermione se puso rígida cuando de repente los afilados ojos amarillos chocaron con ella.

"No aflojes el ritmo, Rookwood," el hombre le ladró con voz ronca.

Hermione bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento, profesor Lupin."

Él le lanzó otra mirada severa antes de inspeccionar el trabajo de los demás estudiantes. Por el resto de la lección, Hermione trató de no sobresalir de ninguna manera. Podía ver que algunos estudiantes tenían dificultades con la maldición voladura y casi todos decían el encantamiento en voz alta. Hermione esperaba que Riddle tuviera razón y que a nadie le importara que fuera malísima con los hechizos verbales.

Hermione suspiró con alivio cuando, después de rato, Lupin detuvo la formación. Sin ordenarse, los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de una plataforma de duelo, que estaba situada en el centro de la habitación. Lupin se puso de pie en la plataforma y amenazantemente observó a sus alumnos. Una sonrisa salvaje colgaba de sus labios al comunicar.

"Llegó la hora. Sabéis lo que significa".

"¡Duelo!" una voz entusiasta sugirió.

"Exactamente," admitió Lupin. "¿Algún voluntario?"

Una gran cantidad de manos se levantaron en el aire. Riddle también. Hermione se contuvo. Ella realmente no quería batirse a duelo delante de todos. La mirada acerada de Lupin se detuvo sobre Riddle y levantó las cejas. Era evidente que no era común para Riddle ser voluntario.

"Bien," dijo Lupin. "Riddle, ven aquí."

Con gracia de serpentina, Riddle dio un paso hacia la plataforma de duelo.

"Uh-oh," Hermione escuchó a Seamus su lado murmurar. "¿Desde cuándo _cae_ tan bajo como para batirse a duelo con nosotros, gente común?"

Mientras tanto, Lupin escaneaba a Riddle, preguntando secamente, "¿Quién va a ser tu oponente?"

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de Riddle mientras respondía: "Ms. Rookwood."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando lo oyó. No era que estuviera realmente sorprendida, pero había esperado que Riddle lo evitara. Los agudos ojos de Lupin se giraron hacia ella, contemplándola dudosamente.

"¿Rookwood, hm?" Lupin reflexionó. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, señor", respondió Riddle con suficiencia.

Lupin se encogió de hombros y ordenó, "Rookwood, ven aquí."

Hermione lentamente se dirigió a la plataforma de duelo. Los demás estudiantes la observaban, curiosamente con lástima. Ginny le palmeó el hombro alentadoramente con una sombría expresión de su rostro.

"¿Aceptas el duelo?" Lupin le preguntó a Hermione cuando dio un paso en la plataforma.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero el profesor la cortó, "Ten en cuenta que no tenemos un tratamiento especial para las chicas, y tampoco mimamos a los novatos."

Sus ojos extrañamente amarillos se clavaron en ella y gruñó, "Si luchas, luchas."

Eso no era muy alentador. Aún así, Hermione susurró con timidez, "Acepto".

En vista de su tímido comportamiento, Lupin alzó una ceja, arrugando grotescamente la cicatriz que le recorría el ojo izquierdo. Se encogió de hombros, aparentemente lavándose las manos. Entonces Lupin le echó un vistazo a Riddle y le recordó con severidad.

"Sin excesiva violencia y maldiciones letales."

Él ágilmente saltó de la plataforma de duelo, mientras ladraba, "¡Ahora, comiencen!"

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar la varita cuando Riddle lanzó su varita a través del aire. Una peligrosa maldición chisporroteante se precipitó hacia Hermione. Sorprendida por el ataque, tuvo que esquivar el hechizo arrojándose torpemente a un lado. Su hombro gritó en protesta cuando Hermione aterrizó duro sobre él. Riddle no le dio tiempo de nada para recuperarse, volvió a atacar. Hermione se dio la vuelta y una oscura maldición impactó en el suelo, dejando una humeante mancha negra.

Se puso de pie, temblorosamente y al instante tuvo que esquivar de nuevo otra maldición. Firmemente sus dedos agarraron la varita, tenía que disparar algo a Riddle. La última vez que lo había batido a duelo, habían estado solos. Hermione simplemente no podía concentrarse por los muchos ojos que seguían este duelo.

†

"Terminará mal para ella," Dolohov comentó con indiferencia.

Rosier se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Bueno, es Riddle. Nadie puede ganarle."

Regulus no participó en la conversación, pero en silencio observó como Riddle enviaba otra maldición sobre la pobre chica. Ella ya estaba tumbada en el suelo y sólo logró rodar fuera del camino de la maldición. Regulus se encogió cuando la maldición casi la golpeó. Pudo ver que la chica temblaba ligeramente mientras miraba a Riddle, con ansiedad en sus ojos. Regulus sintió compasión por ella. Riddle era un oponente temible. Por suerte, no podía usar ninguna de las maldiciones más crueles durante DCLAO delante de un profesor. Regulus lo agradeció.

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" Malfoy preguntó lánguidamente cuando Riddle le lanzó otra maldición a la indefensa chica.

Dolohov, de pie justo al lado de Regulus, se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez para Riddle esto es su idea de juegos previos."

Bellatrix rió maliciosamente. Dio un paso más cerca de Dolohov y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con la corbata.

"Mm, Antonin," susurró seductoramente. "¿Qué tal si te muestro lo que es _realmente_ el juego previo?"

Dolohov arqueó una ceja a la bruja. Ella agitó sus gruesas pestañas hacia él, con una sonrisa destructiva en su bonito rostro. Regulus desvió la mirada. El sabía que Dolohov estaba enormemente tentado por la oferta de Bellatrix, pero también tenía miedo de aceptar. La bruja era peligrosa y estaba un poco loca. Una mezcla poco saludable. Una vez más, Regulus maldijo a su familia consanguínea. _La Casa Noble de los Black._ Estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. Subrepticiamente miró a su prima. La única autoridad que Bellatrix realmente aceptaba era la de Riddle e incluso tenía problemas guardando la línea.

Regulus ignoró los demás Slytherin y se concentró en el duelo. Riddle tenía una sádica sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que desagradables escalofríos corrieran por la espalda Regulus. El mago oscuro movió la varita y envió una maldición a Rookwood. Regulus suspiró aliviado cuando fue un simple hechizo de desaparición. El hechizo se lanzó en el aire, obviamente, apuntando el brazo izquierdo de Rookwood. La chica logró dar un paso fuera del camino, pero el hechizo todavía le rozó ligeramente el brazo izquierdo. El corte en la túnica negra de Rookwood crepitó y se desvaneció. Nada que un hechizo de sastrería no pudiera solucionar. Aún así, una mirada de horror absoluto cruzó el rostro de Rookwood cuando miró su antebrazo izquierdo medio expuesto.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Bellatrix se quejó, claramente aburrida por el duelo de un solo lado.

Regulus frunció el ceño. Realmente era un duelo extraño. Riddle estaba fuera de la liga de Rookwood. ¿Por qué no acababa con ella? En su lugar, lanzaba simples hechizos desaparecedores. Regulus observó con inquietud como Rookwood apretaba su brazo izquierdo protectoramente contra su pecho y se quedaba mirando a Riddle, con cierto miedo en sus ojos. Riddle la escaneaba burlonamente con una sonrisa desagradable. Regulus estaba disgustado por el duelo. Riddle simplemente estaba jugando con un oponente obviamente más débil. No es que Regulus se sorprendiera. Riddle era un bastardo sádico.

†

 _¡Maldición!_ _¡Maldición!_ _¡Maldición!_

Una voz gritó en la cabeza de Hermione mientras miraba la manga destruida del uniforme. Un poco más y todo el mundo tendría una clara visión de su marca oscura. Hermione le echó un vistazo a Riddle, y encontró una mueca burlona en su rostro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quería que ella terminara _muerta?_ Al ver el pánico de Hermione, una sonrisa burlona torció el rostro de Riddle.

Hermione apretó los dientes al sentir la candente ira acumularse dentro de ella. Todos los pensamientos sobre los estudiantes observándola la abandonaron sólo miró la sonrisa burlona de Riddle.

 _¡Bastardo!_

Con esa resolución recién descubierta, Hermione redujo drásticamente la varita en el aire y transformó su furiosa magia en una maldición. Un haz de la luz surgió de su varita. Chisporroteó peligrosamente mientras avanzaba hacia Riddle. Él erigió un escudo a su alrededor. La maldición de Hermione se estrelló violentamente contra el escudo. Se sostuvo, pero la fuerza detrás del ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte para empujar a Riddle. Él brutalmente golpeó el suelo. Remotamente, Hermione oyó jadeos sorprendidos procedentes de la audiencia.

"Ah, buen servicio", dijo con vehemencia la figura desmenuzada de Riddle.

Volvió a ponerse en pie y la miró. Hermione estaba ligeramente sorprendida al no encontrar una mueca de enojo en su rostro. En cambio, él sonreía, mostrando sus dientes.

"No presumas," le dijo con oscura diversión oculta en su voz. "Aún no hemos terminado."

Con eso, blandió la varita. Esta vez, Hermione estaba preparada. Ella levantó rápidamente su varita y trazó un gran círculo frente a ella.

 _¡Clipei!_

Cuando completó el círculo, una gruesa barrera verde apareció de la nada. La maldición de Riddle chocó contra su escudo redondo. El escudo absorbió la energía del ataque hasta que no quedó nada, entonces se hizo añicos como el cristal. Hermione no esperó a otro ataque. Ella levantó la varita sobre su cabeza dejándola caer en un movimiento diagonal. Al instante una maldición salió de la punta de la varita y se precipitó hacia Riddle. Hermione no se detuvo allí, repitió el movimiento unas cuantas veces para que una sucesión de maldiciones corrieran hacia Riddle. Él erigió un fuerte escudo con un movimiento de varita. El primer corte de Hermione chocó contra su escudo deteniéndolo con facilidad. Pero mientras más y más maleficios chocaron contra el, el escudo de Riddle parpadeó peligrosamente. Satisfecha, Hermione vio como la mueca molesta finalmente se desvanecía de su rostro. Su último corte chocó contra su escudo debilitado y lo atravesó. Sin obstáculos, se precipitó hacia Riddle. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar fuera del camino. El maleficio cortante de Hermione chocó contra el suelo y dejó un profundo corte en el suelo de madera, los bordes chisporroteaban con rabia.

Hermione sabía que estaba mal, pero estaba poco contenta cuando vio un corte en la pierna derecha de Riddle por encima de su rodilla. Gotas rojas de sangre salían del corte. La mueca burlona ya había dejado completamente el rostro de Riddle. Toda diversión había desaparecido, un brillo oscuro brillaba en sus ojos helados, mientras contemplaba el corte en su pierna. Lentamente, levantó la cabeza y su mirada fría descansó sobre ella. Hermione pudo sentir la furiosa magia de Riddle en el aire ganando en potencia. Irrumpió furiosamente alrededor del mago mientras la miraba sombríamente. Escalofríos corrieron por la espalda de Hermione y con nerviosismo agarró la varita con más fuerza.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione recordó una maldición, la había encontrado en un viejo libro de la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Por supuesto, nunca lo había probado. Echándole un vistazo a Riddle, Hermione vio como comenzaba a agitar la varita, con la intención de atacarla. Rápidamente reaccionó. De repente, Hermione abrió los brazos a los lados, empujando magia hacia ellos. Luego movió ambos brazos y agarró la varita con las dos manos, apuntando a Riddle.

 _¡Fulmen!_

Hermione fue capaz de enfocar la magia canalizándola a través de la varita. Se encogió cuando la maldición tiró drásticamente de sus reservas. Un destello cegador de luz brillante salió de la punta de su varita. Cortó en el aire como un rayo, seguido por el trueno asociado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó a Riddle. El mago abortó apresuradamente su propio ataque para levantar un escudo. Una espesa pared translúcida se formó frente a Riddle, sólo un segundo antes de que la maldición de Hermione chocara contra esa defensa. Se mantuvo. Riddle tenía la mano izquierda levantada, con la palma apuntando hacia la barrera para mantener la magia. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y flexionó los dedos alrededor de la varita mientras enviaba más magia a su ataque. Aparecieron grietas en la defensa de Riddle tras el impacto de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y miró a Hermione, con incredulidad apenas oculta en su rostro.

Una pequeña grieta apareció en su barrera. Partes de la maldición de Hermione traspasaron y con furia empujó a Riddle, lo que le obligó a dar un paso atrás. Riddle mostró sus dientes en una mueca. Su mano izquierda todavía estaba elevada para mantener el muro de protección, pero movió ligeramente la muñeca, cambiando la posición de la mano. Su escudo giró a su alrededor cerrándose de golpe ante el ataque de Hermione. El rayo no se detuvo pero su dirección fue desviada. Pasó a Riddle y en su lugar se estrelló contra el muro de piedra en el otro extremo de la sala de duelo. La piedra se agrietó y un cráter salió volando de la gruesa pared.

Al mismo tiempo, Riddle levantó el brazo derecho y agitó la varita hacia Hermione. Ella fue demasiado lenta para protegerse de alguna manera. Hermione abrió la boca por el dolor cuando la maldición chocó contra su costado, succionando el aire de sus pulmones. Fue arrojada violentamente al suelo y gritó de dolor cuando su codo fue arrastrado penosamente por el suelo, dejando una abrasiva quemadura. Hermione se quedó ahí, tumbada en el suelo, sosteniendo su doloroso codo.

Ella ignoró el dolor, rápidamente se puso de pie. Riddle volvió a blandir la varita con gracia. Una gruesa cadena de hierro brotó de la punta de su varita. Se precipitó a través del aire, directamente hacia Hermione. Ella rápidamente giró su propia varita.

 _¡Sphera!_ gritó Hermione en su cabeza. Un escudo grisáceo apareció a su alrededor. Como una burbuja que rodeaba por completo a Hermione. La cadena de hierro llegó hasta ella e inmediatamente se envolvió alrededor del escudo gris. Hermione se sorprendió cuando no pudo sentir la magia que irradiaba la cadena. No cuestionó su escudo en lo absoluto. La pesada cadena rechinó cuando se enroscó sobre todo el escudo de Hermione. Aún así, fue bastante fácil sostenerlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión por el débil ataque de Riddle y lo miró a través de los eslabones de la cadena. Él la estaba mirando. La sigilosa malicia persistiendo en su mirada no logró tranquilizarla en absoluto. Entonces, Riddle volvió a levantar la varita. Esta vez su movimiento de varita fue muy complejo y Hermione no lo reconoció en absoluto.

"Hefesto", susurró el hechizo en voz baja.

Hermione jadeó cuando de repente sintió la carga de la magia de la cadena. Primero, lento y luego más y más rápido, la cadena metálica brillaba con espesa magia. Como resultado la cadena - ahora fortalecida – se apretaba amenazadoramente alrededor del escudo burbuja. Hermione tuvo que lanzar más magia al escudo. Ella gimió suavemente cuando de nuevo la cadena se apretó alrededor de su escudo defensivo. Como si estuviera expuesto a una fuente de calor de gran alcance, el hierro empezó a brillar con una luz rojo brillante. Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Hermione cuando el aire a su alrededor comenzó a calentarse. Despiadadamente la cadena ardió y se fundió en el escudo. El escudo burbuja de Hermione perdió su forma redonda deformándose donde las cadenas se enrollaban. Mientras Hermione trataba desesperadamente mantener su escudo, vislumbró a Riddle y la cruel satisfacción en su rostro.

Cuando su escudo comenzó a derrumbarse Hermione convocó la mayor cantidad de magia que podía. Decidida, agitó la varita hacia la cadena. Apareció un pequeño corte en la cadena y los eslabones de la cadena destruida se derritieron rápidamente. Hermione no lo dudó. Se arrojó a través de la pequeña abertura, quemándose cuando tocó el hierro al rojo vivo.

Hermione gritó cuando impactó dolorosamente contra el suelo. Sin aliento, se tendió en el suelo, mareada. Entonces sintió que su varita era tirada de su mano y sabía que Riddle le había enviado un hechizo desarmador. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras giraba y se levantaba. Agachada en el suelo, levantó la vista y casi gruñó al ver la vista que la recibió. Con una sonrisa insidiosa Riddle giraba casualmente _su propia_ varita entre los dedos. Una furia se hinchó en Hermione al ver el desprecio en los ojos azules del mago.

"Oh querida." exclamó Riddle. Hermione apretó los dientes con rabia al oír la fingida preocupación. "Espero no haberte hecho daño."

La educada preocupación que Riddle estaba representando era una farsa. Hermione podía ver claramente la sonrisa burlona debajo de su fachada. La ira le hervía. Al ver su ira, Riddle le guiñó un ojo, su desprecio golpeaba a Hermione duramente.

El duelo había terminado. Hermione había sido desarmada. Pero no fue capaz de parar. Una furia al rojo vivo se precipitaba por sus venas, no podía soportar la expresión de suficiencia en el rostro de Riddle. En un movimiento fluido, se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia Riddle. Estaba claro que no esperaba un ataque y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Hermione saltó y lo derribó. A pesar de que era más ligera que Riddle, tenía el efecto sorpresa de su lado. Fue arrojado al suelo con Hermione encima de él. Dejó escapar un suave jadeo cuando la parte posterior de su cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Hermione, por su parte, no se detuvo para ver si estaba bien. Ella alcanzó la varita, que todavía estaba en su mano. Vertiginosamente, Riddle luchó debajo de ella, moviendo la varita fuera de su alcance. Hermione se pegó rápidamente sobre su brazo izquierdo tratando de quitarle los dedos de la varita castaña. Riddle sólo la agarró con más fuerza y levantó su otro brazo, apuntando su propia varita hacia ella. Al ver esto, Hermione agarró su antebrazo izquierdo con ambas manos. Luego mordió con fuerza la mano de Riddle, sacándole sangre. Él gritó de dolor. Su agarre se aflojó y la varita de Hermione cayó de sus dedos.

Con un gruñido de rabia, Riddle empujó violentamente a Hermione. Su mano que ahora sangraba profusamente se cerró alrededor de su cuello apretando dolorosamente. Luego brutalmente la hizo girar, de modo que ahora Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo con Riddle cerniéndose sobre ella. Su mano seguía agarrando dolorosamente su cuello mientras la inmovilizaba. Por falta de oxígeno, puntos negros bailaban en su visión mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. La endemoniada ira enfureció los ojos de Riddle mientras la miraba. La mano que no estaba succionándole la vida apuntaba directamente su rostro. Hermione, aunque apenas era capaz de respirar, le lanzó una sonrisa forzada a Riddle. Entonces levantó una mano y apuntó su propia varita firmemente contra su estómago. Pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de la situación comprometida en la que estaba. Sus dedos con rabia se apretaron alrededor de su cuello, como resultado, Hermione cruelmente pinchó su varita en su estómago. Riddle furiosamente mostró los dientes y Hermione simplemente sonrió. Parecía que habían alcanzado un punto muerto.

Antes de que ambos decidieran maldecir al otro, una profunda voz ladró, "¡Basta!"

Por un segundo, ninguno de los dos se movió. Luego, lentamente, la realidad los alcanzó. Riddle soltó a regañadientes el agarre mortal que tenía sobre su cuello. Hermione jadeó y lentamente apartó la varita. Riddle se cernió sobre ella y se levantó del suelo. Al mismo tiempo que seguía apuntándola con la varita. Hermione imitó sus acciones y se puso de pie, temblorosamente sin soltar el estricto control sobre la varita. No había emoción en el rostro de Riddle mientras la miraba. Sus ojos azules brillaban salvajemente, peligrosamente. Hermione no dejó que saliera de su línea de visión. Por el rabillo de los ojos vio como Lupin se subía a la plataforma de duelo.

Hirviendo, Hermione recordó que en realidad no estaban solos. El nerviosismo se precipitó de nuevo sobre ella y volvió la cabeza. Los demás estudiantes seguían alrededor de la plataforma, silenciosamente aturdidos. Todos la observaban con diferentes grados de asombro en sus rostros. Hermione bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose dolorosamente expuesta. Mientras tanto, Lupin se acercó a ella y a Riddle. Con cautela, Hermione lo miró. Él la escaneaba con sus extraños ojos amarillos. Después de un momento, decidió en voz áspera.

"Buen duelo."

No le dijo nada a Riddle. Lupin volteó hacia la multitud de estudiantes y se dirigió a ellos.

"Espero que todos hayan aprendido algo de este duelo."

Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa salvaje. "En una pelea real, no hay reglas. Sólo puedes ganar cuando tu oponente esté caído."

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud mientras se preguntaban qué entendía Lupin exactamente con 'estar caído'. La feroz sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, y luego ladró.

"¡Clase terminada!"

Hermione no se atrevió a lanzarle otra mirada a Riddle. Embolsando su varita, salió rápidamente de la plataforma de duelo. Vio a sus compañeros de casa y se acercó a ellos. Los ojos de Ron estaban cómicamente agrandados mientras la miraba. Hermione arrastró los pies, incómoda. Dean y Seamus tenían más o menos la misma expresión pegadas en sus caras. Fue Ginny, quien parpadeando con asombro, habló en primer lugar.

"Hermione", susurró. "Eso ... eso ..." Ginny se acercó más y de repente una sonrisa dividió su cara. "¡Eso fue _impresionante!"_

Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí", exclamó Ginny con entusiasmo. "Nunca he visto a Riddle ser _apaleado_ así."

Finalmente los otros Gryffindors salieron de su estupor y le sonrieron a Hermione. Ron palmeó la espalda de Hermione y rió.

"Fue brillante."

"No sabía que lo tenías en ti." Dean sonrió.

Hermione evitó intencionalmente echarle un vistazo a los Slytherin mientras salía de la sala de entrenamientos junto a sus amigos. Seamus se rió.

"Dioses, deberías haber visto la cara de Riddle cuando de repente saltaste sobre él."

Hermione agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. No podía atacar a su _maestro_ así. Náuseas revolotearon en su cabeza al recordar cómo había tenido a Riddle. ¡Merlin!

 _¿Eres estúpida?_ Una voz desagradable le siseó en su mente. La próxima vez que estuviera a solas con Riddle, tendría suerte si no la cruciaba hasta la locura. Hermione se sentía inestable sobre sus piernas mientras entraba al Gran Comedor. Con tristeza se dio cuenta de que después de la cena tendría que ir a la sala común de los Premios Anuales y enfrentar a Riddle.

"¿Cómo aprendiste a luchar así?" La voz de Ginny se filtró a través de la ansiedad de Hermione.

"Bueno ... ehm ..." tartamudeó. Entonces se acordó de la falsa historia de su origen y dijo: "Mi padre era un Inefable. Él me enseñó."

Ginny asintió, al parecer tragándose la mentira.

"Qué suerte", dijo la pelirroja. "Mi padre sólo me enseñó a usar el teléfono una vez." Ella hizo una pausa antes de añadir con desconfianza, "Y creo que lo hizo mal."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Un teléfono?"

Era un invento muggle. Con la estricta separación del mundo muggle de los magos no se les permitía entrar en contacto con objetos muggles. Al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Hermione, Ginny explicó rápidamente.

"Mi papá trabaja en la Oficina Contra el Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggles."

"Aw, Ginny. No la aburras." Ron intervino.

Él empujó suavemente a Hermione hacia su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras continuaba.

"Pero en serio. Creo que no he visto a nadie batirse en duelo así. Finalmente esa serpiente estirada tiene competencia."

"Em ..." tartamudeó Hermione.

Ahora que estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, podía ver que los demás estudiantes la estudiaban con curiosidad. Un rubor golpeó a Hermione y bajó la cabeza. Si sólo no se hubiera batido en duelo con Riddle. Obviamente, Ginny notó las miradas de los curiosos, y se fijó en el efecto que tenían sobre Hermione. Se aclaró la garganta deliberadamente antes de cambiar de tema.

"Entonces, ¿qué te ha parecido Lupin?"

Hermione miró el rostro sonriente de Ginny.

"Él es ..." dijo vacilantemente. "No sé ... es un poco ..."

"¿Escalofriante?" ofreció Ron, sonriendo ampliamente.

Los propios labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

"No es de extrañar," añadió Seamus. "Lupin es un hombre lobo."

"¿Qué?" Hermione abrió la boca, y ensanchó los ojos.

Seamus asintió importantemente. Al ver su cara sorprendida, rió entre dientes, "Sí, es un hombre lobo."

Hermione parpadeó y suspiró débilmente, "Y- No sabía que enseñaran."

"No lo hacen," dijo Ron, llevándose una cuchara de relleno de puré de patata a la boca. "Lupin es una excepción."

"Y somos malditamente afortunados," expresó Seamus, buscando un plato de chuletas de cordero.

Hermione miró a Seamus por un momento. Entonces no pudo aguantar más.

"Ciertamente." Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo. "Wow, un verdadero hombre lobo. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Podría haberle preguntado tantas cosas al profesor Lupin.

"Malditamente brillante", estuvo de acuerdo Seamus. "Sabes, cuando me gradúe, presentaré mi solicitud para el Cuerpo".

Ron alzó las cejas, con claro escepticismo en su rostro pecoso. "Sabes que es más difícil ser aceptado en el Cuerpo que ser aceptado en la Academia de Aurores, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", comentó Dean. "Necesitas algo más que un puñado de EXTASIS."

Seamus se encogió de hombros y se defendió, "Puedo manejarlo."

Dean se limitó a levantar las cejas con duda. Ron sonreía mientras devoraba su comida. Ginny se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y advertir a Seamus.

"Si te enlistas, es para toda la vida. No hay camino de vuelta una vez que lo hayas hecho."

†

Hermione alargó la cena hasta que casi todos los estudiantes dejaron el Gran Comedor. Sólo entonces se levantó y lentamente se dirigió a la sala común de los Premios Anuales. Se preguntó cómo la castigaría Riddle. Después de todo, un duelo de magos no implicaba luchar contra el oponente y casi roerle la mano.

Con tristeza, Hermione se acercó al centauro que protegía las cámaras de los Premios Anuales. La estatua de piedra saltó fuera del camino de Hermione, incluso antes de que pudiera murmurar cualquier contraseña. Obviamente Riddle la esperaba. Hermione dejó la cabeza colgando y abrió la puerta. Con el corazón tamborileándole en el pecho, traspasó el umbral. Hermione se tensó cuando oyó a Riddle caminar hacia ella, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo parado justo en frente de ella. Su mirada deambuló de inmediato a su mano izquierda. Se mordió el labio cuando encontró un vendaje blanco envuelto con fuerza alrededor de la mano justo donde lo había mordido.

"Aquí estás", dijo la profunda voz de Riddle. "Te tomo bastante tiempo."

A pesar de que su voz no había sido el gruñido de rabia que esperaba, Hermione se encogió. La mano de Riddle se cerró alrededor de su hombro y tiró de ella a la habitación.

"Adelante", dijo con brusquedad.

Con el estómago revuelto con agitación, Hermione entró en la sala común de los Premios Anuales, seguía sin mirar a Riddle. Él estaba delante de ella y Hermione sabía que le gritaría, o peor aún, la maldeciría. Por lo tanto, se inclinó rápidamente hacia él y susurró:

"No sé qué me pasó durante el duelo. Lo siento."

"Hm," tarareó Riddle.

Un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Hermione la obligó a levantar la cabeza. El rostro de Riddle era una máscara impenetrable, pero Hermione se tensó cuando vio sus enfurecidos ojos con el mismo fuego que había visto en el duelo. Sus dedos rozaron su barbilla hasta llegar a la mandíbula donde dolorosamente apretó. Hermione suprimió un gemido. Los profundos ojos azules de Riddle la cortaron, algo brillaba en ellos siniestramente. Luego abrió la boca y dijo con un tinte amenazador atado alrededor de su voz baja.

"Lo sientes, ¿verdad?"

Sus dedos se hincaron dolorosamente en su piel mientras Hermione parpadeaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Tragándose el miedo, se las arregló para argumentar débilmente.

"Yo no quería batirme a duelo. _Tú_ me eligiste ..."

El brillo asesino en los ojos de Riddle se encendió y le preguntó fríamente, "Así que es mi culpa que lucharas como un perro rabioso, ¿verdad?"

Hermione lo escaneó. Su agarre era tan fuerte, que temió que fuera a romperle la mandíbula. Una dolorosa decepción cayó sobre Hermione. Riddle quería que ella tomara toda la culpa del desastroso duelo. Hermione se estremeció. De alguna manera pensó que Riddle era diferente. Especial, incluso. Hermione esperaba que no fuera como Draco Malfoy, como todos los demás que seguían maldiciendo su propia existencia. _'¡Asquerosos animales!'_ Hermione se estremeció al oír la fría voz de Carrow. Ella tenía la esperanza de que Riddle fuera capaz de ver más en ella.

 _Tal vez Riddle no es nada especial después de todo._

Hermione ignoró su acelerado corazón y la punzada dolorosa en el pecho. Alzando la vista hacia Riddle, dijo con firmeza.

"Sólo traté de defenderme."

Después de eso, Hermione sabía que Riddle la abofetearía. Una sangre sucia no tenía ningún derecho a defenderse de su maestro. Riddle seguramente la maldeciría. En sus ojos aún ardía un brillo vicioso que ahora se incrementó. Pero él no reaccionó de la manera prevista. Antes de que Hermione supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Riddle de repente se inclinó hacia ella. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando estrelló su boca contra la de ella. Con avidez sus labios se movieron contra los de ella como si hubiera esperado que esto sucediera.

"Por supuesto," Riddle susurró contra sus labios. "De manera espectacular, por cierto."

Con eso, Riddle se incorporó escaneándola con ojos entornados. Hermione estaba completamente aturdida. Había esperado un resultado diferente a esta conversación.

"Eres muy poderosa, Hermione" susurró Riddle con un ronroneo seductor.

Suavemente la empujó hacia atrás. Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando sus piernas golpearon algo. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el sofá. Riddle se dejó caer sobre ella. Su boca se burló del lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrar.

"Nunca te disculpes por eso."

Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla y cuello. Con cautela Riddle tiró del cuello de la blusa, dejando al descubierto la piel roja donde la había agarrado durante el duelo. Se inclinó y colocó besos suaves sobre la piel irritada. Luego levantó la vista hacia ella y le dijo en serio.

"Lo siento, si te hice daño."

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon y ella murmuró, "E- está bien. He tenido peor."

Un leve ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro cuando Riddle la oyó. Rápidamente, sin embargo, desapareció. La diabólica sonrisa volvió y arrulló.

"Ahora, quiero hacer las paces contigo."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera cuestionar eso, él se abalanzó hacia ella. Nuevamente, su boca se presionó contra la de ella. Él sensualmente mordisqueó sus labios, su cuerpo se apretó contra el de ella. De inmediato, toda voluntad para argumentar abandonó a Hermione. Los dedos de Riddle cardaron suavemente su pelo, sacando un contenido gemido de ella. Su mano dejó su pelo y recorrió su cuerpo. Sus dedos trazaron tentadores patrones en su estómago.

"¿T- Tom?" Hermione suspiró.

Riddle sólo rió oscuramente y procedió a besarla. El deseo brotó en Hermione cuando los dedos furtivos de Riddle se posaron burlonamente en los botones de la blusa. La cabeza de Hermione se arremolinó. Entre los besos calientes de Riddle y las manos sobre su cuerpo no pudo pensar con claridad. Hermione sabía que esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, no tuvo el poder para detenerlo. Riddle abrió disimuladamente los botones de su blusa, entonces con avidez sus dedos recorrieron la piel expuesta. Hermione arrastró los pies debajo de él, escalofríos placenteros recorrieron su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. De pronto los dedos de Riddle contactaron con el sujetador y Hermione se quedó ligeramente sin aliento.

"No," Hermione tartamudeó débilmente, luchando contra esa traicionera sensación burbujeando dentro de ella. "No podemos hacer eso."

Riddle no la escuchó. Su mano se deslizó con avidez sobre la curva de sus pechos. Hermione gimió. Su toque le provocaba sensaciones increíbles. Mientras acariciaba sus pechos, otra parte de Riddle decidió viajar lentamente por el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella sabía que tenía que empujarlo, pero por alguna razón no pudo convencer a sus brazos para moverse. La respiración de Hermione se enganchó cuando los dedos de Riddle recorrieron su pierna, acariciando la cara interna de su muslo. Sus atenciones encendieron un excitante fuego en el estómago de Hermione. Ella estaba consumida por el fuego y no pudo hacer nada más que gemir mientras Riddle colocaba besos calientes sobre su cuello. Hermione gimió cuando sus furtivos dedos subieron por su pierna hasta encontrar sus bragas. La punta de sus dedos, ligeros como plumas bailaban sobre su piel. Hermione casi estalló de deseo al sentir el contacto. Era incapaz, y estaba poco dispuesta en detener a Riddle, su mano encontró el dobladillo de la ropa interior y entró. Hermione jadeó cuando tocó su carne tierna. Sus hábiles dedos vagaron sobre ella, burlándose, explorando, hasta que encontró la pequeña protuberancia. Un suave gemido dejó a Hermione cuando empezó a frotar.

"Y- usted ..." Se atragantó, sus pensamientos amenazaban con dejarse llevar por el ardiente deseo. "Necesita parar."

Riddle no respondió. Su dedo pulgar e índice pellizcaron ese pequeño botón y Hermione gritó cuando una ola de placer la inundó. Inútilmente golpeó a Riddle mientras exploraba su necesitada carne. Se le escapó un grito de placer cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro de ella.

"¡Tom!"

"¿Sí?" Riddle le susurró en el oído, su voz ronca mostraba un toque de diversión.

La voz de Hermione era áspera por el deseo pero se las arregló para discutir, "Está mal ..."

Él movió el dedo dentro de ella y Hermione gimió. Otro dedo entró, estirándola. Su respiración se precipitó cuando sintió sus dedos moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Hermione apenas podía concentrarse en nada, sólo en esa ardiente sensación procedente de su estómago.

"Soy tu _maestro,"_ la voz de Riddle despiadadamente rompió su aturdimiento. "Así que supongo que tendrás que tomarlo."

Hermione sólo pudo responder con gemidos cuando todos esos sentimientos e impulsos la inundaron. La boca de Riddle trazó besos en su cuello mientras sus labios vagaban hacia abajo. Volvió a jadear cuando él le mordió la piel donde se encontraban hombro y cuello. Riddle le quitó rápidamente el sujetador. Entonces su boca llegó a sus pechos. Hermione pudo sentir su caliente lengua sobre su piel, jugando con ella, tomándole el pelo. Un indefenso temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su lengua trazó un pezón. Sintió que sus dientes mordían suavemente, y una nueva ola de esa sensación de ardor la golpeó con fuerza. Apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su toque, sus besos. Él la estaba forzando a esto. Siempre había tenido miedo de que algo así le pasara, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

"No", se atragantó, luchando desesperadamente contra la urgente necesidad que se construía dentro de ella. "Detente."

Su suave risa le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Sus dedos se introdujeron de nuevo en su apretado canal, más profundamente que antes, mientras su pulgar bailaba sobre ese pequeño botón. Hermione gimió. Los labios de Riddle dejaron su pecho y levantó la cabeza, mirándola. Sus ojos azules centelleaban enigmáticamente cuando se clavaron en ella, reflejando su propia pasión. Hermione quiso pero no pudo apartar los ojos.

"Creo que no voy a parar", dijo Riddle con voz profunda.

Manteniendo el contacto visual sacó sus dedos, sólo para meterlos de nuevo, más fuerte que antes. Un temblor pasó por encima de su cuerpo y ella dejó escapar otro gemido. Una sonrisa curvó su boca.

"No tienes por qué mentir, Hermione. Puedo sentir lo mucho que disfrutas esto," susurró Riddle. "Relájate."

La sensación de sus dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella casi la volvieron loca. Aunque su respiración era entrecortada se las arregló para mover la cabeza. Eso sólo lo hizo reír. Luego presionó su boca contra la de ella, envolviéndola en un beso agresivo. Chupó su labio inferior, lo mordió, y de nuevo Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que gemir. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca, tomando posesión. Riddle exploró su boca mientras sus dedos bombeaban dentro y fuera, más rápido. Su cuerpo se tensó. El ardiente dolor aumentaba cada vez más. Hermione no pudo aguantar más. Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron. Sólo importaba esa sensación. No pensó en quien era Riddle. Se limitó a levantar los brazos para envolver su cuello con fuerza, tirando de él desesperadamente. Sintiendo su toque, su beso se hizo aún más apasionado. Hermione gimió y pasó los dedos por su pelo oscuro.

Entonces ella le devolvió el beso por primera vez.

Con urgencia frotó su lengua contra la suya, no dejándola jugar sola. Ahora fue ella quien le metió la lengua en la boca. Explorando con avidez, reclamando. Todo hormigueó. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Los labios de Riddle, su lengua y sus manos, casi la hicieron estallar de tortuosa anticipación. Con dureza, Hermione mordió su labio inferior tirando de su pelo oscuro, exigiendo atención. Ella lo quería aún más cerca. Jadeó cuando sus dedos entraron en ella con fuerza de nuevo, se quedaron profundamente dentro de ella. Con esa sensación de ardor en el estómago explotó y le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Hermione detuvo el beso enterrando el rostro en el hombro de Riddle mientras gritaba de placer arañando su espalda. Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando lo agarró desesperadamente, disfrutando por completo de los sentimientos que la recorrían.

La respiración de Hermione era pesada mientras lentamente el placer desaparecía. El cansancio se extendió y se apoyó en Riddle. Su rostro todavía estaba presionado contra él, con sus brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de él. Mientras yacía en sus brazos, sus pensamientos decidieron volver. Con lentitud la mente de Hermione alcanzó sus acciones. _¿Qué_ acababa de hacer con Riddle? El calor golpeó su cara con fuerza y Hermione sabía que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente. Cuando apretó la cara contra Riddle no era porque se sintiera agotada, sino porque quería ocultarse.

Riddle se movió por primera vez. Después de un rato, se separó de ella. Se sentó a su lado, en el sofá y Hermione sabía que sus ojos estaban sobre ella, pero no levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba tan avergonzada. ¿Qué se había apoderado de ella?

Hermione se sorprendió cuando volvió a sentir sus manos sobre ella. Se sorprendió cuando le bajó la falda, cogió su sujetador y cuidadosamente abotonó su blusa, para que todo estuviera donde debería estar. Los ojos de Hermione revolotearon hacia él. Encontró que Riddle le sonreía. Sorprendentemente, no era burlonamente ni de ninguna manera degradante. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Eres hermosa", susurró con voz oscura.

En ese momento, Hermione decidió ignorar sus dudas. Ella le sonrió a Riddle y se acomodó en su contra, se relajó cómodamente en su pecho. Ella alegremente cerró los ojos mientras sentía como la encerraba en sus brazos.


	14. Océanos Espumantes

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **14**

 **Océanos Espumantes**

Riddle caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo abandonado en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina vio a Hermione. De espaldas a él, caminando por el pasillo. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, diciéndole a Riddle que estaba muy perdida.

Una sonrisa curvó sus viciosos labios cuando Riddle observó a su sangre sucia. Sigilosamente se movió detrás ella. Hermione todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiada preocupada por encontrar la manera de salir de las mazmorras. Riddle rió por dentro. Cuando llegó a su lado le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, presionando su espalda contra su pecho, empujándola hacia una pequeña alcoba que estaba oculta detrás de un tapiz. Hermione jadeó cuando Riddle la forzó a entrar en la alcoba. Inmediatamente comenzó a luchar contra los brazos alrededor de ella. Sonrió al ver la forma en que alcanzó el bolsillo de su túnica, presumiblemente para sacar la varita. _Buena chica._ Antes de que ella se las arreglara para llegar a su varita, Riddle se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

"Mira esto. Si no es otra que mi sangre sucia favorita."

Con suficiencia, Riddle observó cómo Hermione detenía todos sus intentos de escapar al reconocer su voz. Ella estiró el cuello para poder ver detrás de ella.

"¿Tom?"

Él sonrió a sus agrandados ojos. En un ágil movimiento la hizo girar para poder presionarla contra la pared detrás de ella. Hermione jadeó suavemente por el movimiento, pero no trató de alejarse o detenerlo de cualquier forma. Un destello depredador ardió en los ojos de Riddle cuando preguntó casualmente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en esta parte del castillo?"

Hermione se retorció bajo su penetrante mirada. Riddle empujó su cuerpo más cerca, inmovilizándola contra la pared.

"Yo ... me he perdido," balbuceó su sangre sucia.

Riddle rió maliciosamente rozando sus dedos sobre la mejilla enrojecida. Estaba tan cerca, podía sentir su pecho moviéndose contra el suyo, su respiración era rápida. Tener su cuerpo tan cerca le traía recuerdos del día anterior, caldeando a Riddle. Había disfrutado intensamente tocar su piel desnuda con sus dedos y Hermione había reaccionado tan deliciosamente a sus cuidados. La visión de su cuerpo y los espasmos agónicos de pasión habían sido bastante preciosos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Riddle se amplió.

"¿Te has perdido?" susurró seductoramente. "Bien, que suerte la tuya encontrarme ¿no?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Riddle se inclinó hacia ella y capturó su boca en un beso. Pudo sentir como sus labios temblaban por la sorpresa cuando los mordió más exigentemente. Sin esperar a que ella se adaptara, hundió la lengua en su boca, envolviéndola en un beso feroz. Sus manos recorrieron los costados de su cuerpo y lamentó no poder rasgarle la ropa y llevarla directamente contra la pared.

Riddle terminó el beso antes de perder todo el autocontrol. Hermione inclinó la cabeza y lo observó en estado nervioso. Su mirada tenía una pizca de inocencia que simultáneamente hacia que Riddle quisiera destruirla y apreciarla. Decidió que estaba en contra de ambas - por ahora - y en cambio miró lascivamente a Hermione.

"Hm," ronroneó girando un mechón alrededor de su dedo. "Creo que es justo que me devuelvas lo de ayer."

Se frotó contra ella y una sonrisa torcida rogó tomar forma en su rostro cuando vio que abría cómicamente los ojos al caer en cuenta. Al instante su rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso y murmuró con nerviosismo.

"Eso ... eso ... yo ..."

Riddle rió cuando la vio parpadear rápidamente hacia él. Sólo cuando vio aprehensión filtrándose en su mirada, a regañadientes decidió apiadarse de ella. Dio un paso atrás, otorgándole más libertad.

"No te preocupes. No voy a violarte en un pasillo vacío."

Una malévola sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos azules deambularon posesivamente sobre su cuerpo y dijo en voz baja.

"Aunque _es_ tentador."

Una tonalidad rosada todavía coloreaba sus mejillas cuando Riddle agarró la mano de Hermione y la sacó de la alcoba. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro, la condujo por el pasillo. A pocos pasos de la sala común de Slytherin la Dama Gris flotaba tranquilamente por el pasillo. Riddle la saludó cortésmente, pero Helena no le respondió nada. Por lo general, el fantasma era muy aficionado a él. Ahora, sin embargo, ella sólo tenía ojos para Hermione. Una furiosa chispa se encendió en los ojos sin vida de Helena mientras miraba a la sangre sucia.

"¡Tú otra vez!"

Hermione se encogió cuando el espectro le siseó. Riddle estaba confundido por la hostilidad del fantasma.

"Lo siento," susurró la sangre sucia sumisamente.

Eso no mitigó a Helena en lo absoluto. Riddle nunca había visto una mirada tan tormentosa en los rasgos pálidos del fantasma. La hija de Ravenclaw era generalmente repugnantemente amable. Ahora, sin embargo, le salía rabia en oleadas destructivas, las antorchas casi parpadearon de forma peligrosa.

"Sin sorpresa ¿verdad?" Helena le escupió a Hermione. "Eso debería encontrarse en _su_ reino."

Riddle inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba al furioso fantasma. ¿ _Su_ _reino?_ Una sutil mirada a Hermione le dijo que también estaba confundida.

"L-lo siento," susurró la sangre sucia de nuevo.

Helena flotó más cerca de Hermione, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Entonces el fantasma susurró con veneno.

"Dile que nada me impedirá conseguir mi venganza."

Dicho esto, la Dama Gris se largo a toda prisa. Los helados ojos azules de Riddle siguieron el brillo plateado del fantasma hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

"Bueno", reflexionó ligeramente Riddle, mirando a una alterada Hermione. "Eso fue extraño."

Agarró la mano de la sangre sucia y la empujó.

"¿La conoces?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y confesó con voz temblorosa: "Sólo la vi una vez. Y se puso muy enojada conmigo."

Riddle arqueó una ceja curiosa. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada", aseguró a ella rápidamente. "¿Sabes quién es?"

"Es el fantasma de la casa de Ravenclaw." Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Se llama la Dama Gris".

Eso hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño en concentración. "¿La Dama Gris ...?"

Ella reflexionó por un momento, luego sus ojos se abrieron hacia Riddle y exclamó: "¿E- es _ella,_ ¿verdad? Helena. En Albania, era la estatua en el atau-"

El resto de su revelación fue interrumpida cuando Riddle le llevó una mano a la boca.

"Baja la voz," ordenó cáusticamente. "No es necesario que anuncies que encontramos la tumba perdida de Helena. Así que cállate."

"Lo siento, Tom," la sangre sucia se disculpó inmediatamente.

Riddle estaba seguro de que también se habría inclinado ante él si no la hubiera agarrado por el hombro. Él puso los ojos en blanco. A veces tratar con ella era bastante tedioso.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Hermione le preguntó después de un momento.

Afortunadamente el tartamudeo ya había dejado su voz. Riddle la miró y respondió de manera cortante.

"A la sala común de Slytherin."

"¿Por qué?"

Riddle se frotó con cansancio el puente de la nariz y explicó: "Puedo ser Premio Anual y pasar algo de tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin."

"Por supuesto." Hermione frunció los labios. "¿Por qué tengo que ir? No soy de Slytherin."

Riddle arqueó una elegante ceja y le preguntó provocativamente, "Pensé que te _gustaba_ pasar tiempo conmigo."

Él le lanzó una mirada sugestiva que hizo que se ruborizara deliciosamente. Entonces ella balbuceó.

"Yo ... _tienes razón."_

"Eso pensé," ronroneó Riddle, satisfecho.

†

La sala común de Slytherin era intimidante. Hermione no sabía si era la combinación de fríos colores de negros y verdes, o la tensa atmósfera con toda la gente mirándola. De cualquier manera, se sentía incómoda y con anhelo le echó un vistazo a la puerta de salida.

Desde que Hermione había llegado a Hogwarts, los Slytherin, a pesar de saber que era la novia de Riddle, más o menos la habían ignorado. Eso había cambiado. Con frio interés la evaluaban desde lejos. Si Hermione tuviera que adivinar, la causa del repentino interés en su persona era el duelo con su Premio Anual ayer. Sin duda, había aumentado su popularidad entre los Gryffindor. Tal vez también había influido en los Slytherin.

Hermione se movió nerviosamente en el cómodo sofá de cuero. Para su gran malestar, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado directamente a su lado. Por suerte, Riddle estaba sentado en un sillón no muy lejos. Sus otros amigos descansaban en los sofás y sillas a su alrededor. Al menos la presencia de Riddle detenía que alguien se acercara a ella. Hermione se había dado cuenta de eso antes. Obviamente Riddle inspiraba reverencia en lo demás estudiantes. Probablemente porque era Premio Anual.

La mano de Hermione se había alejado distraídamente de su varita en el bolsillo. Sus dedos recorrían la suave madera y sus pensamientos regresaron a Helena. ¿Por qué el fantasma era tan hostil? De alguna manera, su enfado debía estar vinculado a la varita, pensó Hermione. Había encontrado la varita justo al lado de la tumba de Helena. Tal vez había sido la propia varita del fantasma y ahora la mujer pensaba que la había robado.

"Aquí está la lista del catering para la velada," dijo la voz presumida de Draco.

Con curiosidad, Hermione vio como el rubio le entregaba un sobre a Riddle. Riddle aceptó el sobre, pero no lo abrió, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Draco lo observó a través de sus ojos grises y añadió meticulosamente.

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Podría pedirle a padre una invitación si estás tan interesado ..."

Riddle no respondió, sino que lo ahogó con una mirada helada. Con cautela, el rubio se inclinó acercándose un poco más. Luego habló en voz baja, con una sonrisa zalamera en el rostro.

"Regresando a la sangre sucia ... Realmente _necesito_ que me la devuelvas."

Riddle se limitó a arquear una elegante ceja como preguntando que no era su problema. Draco gimió suavemente cuando lo vio.

"Vamos", dijo con un matiz suplicante en su voz. "Ni siquiera la estás usando ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente devolverme a Penny? Mi padre está muy enojado conmigo por perderla. Ya me ha amenazado con quitarme la paga."

Hermione se quedó inmóvil cuando lo oyó, casi asfixiándose en silencio. ¡Estaban hablando de ella! No pudo evitar mirar a Riddle, rezando para que no cediera ante Draco. Riddle simplemente miró al rubio, aburrimiento embotaba sus ojos.

"Te lo dije antes," dijo con voz sedosa. "La sangre sucia es mía. Ahora está ligada a mí."

"Tom, por favor", se quejó Draco. "Ese vínculo puede cambiar fácilmente de nuevo. Padre me está dando un infierno por esto. Él pagó una gran cantidad por Penny. Yo ... te puedo dar algo a cambio. Pero realmente necesito a la sangre sucia".

Una sombra de ira cruzó los ojos azules de Tom. Entonces, dijo entre dientes con un tono de firmeza en su voz aguda.

"Dije que no."

Hermione nerviosa observó a Draco, y supo que no aún había renunciado. Antes de que pudiera empezar de nuevo, la entrada de la sala común se abrió y Hermione casi se alegró al ver a Bellatrix Black. Una alegre sonrisa bailaba locamente alrededor de sus gruesos labios mientras Bellatrix cruzaba la habitación. Ella se dejó caer en el brazo de la silla de Riddle que sobraba y le sonrió.

"No te lo vas a creer, Tom," Bellatrix rió, sus ojos brillaban de forma preocupante. "Si utilizas un Petrificus Totalus sobre alguien y luego lanzas la maldición charlatana, se muerden su propia lengua, tratando de sacar una palabra."

Bellatrix rió maliciosamente y se apoyó cómodamente en la silla de Riddle, mientras miraba al mago.

"Acabo de hacerle eso a un segundo año de Hufflepuff," Bellatrix se jactó con orgullo. "El idiota casi se arranca la lengua. Mucha sangre. Te habría gustado, Riddle."

Evan Rosier, un chico más bien alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio oscuro, levantó la vista de su revista de Quidditch. Miró a Bellatrix y le preguntó: sin inmutarse por los morbosos detalles.

"¿Cómo es que no estás expulsada?"

Un destello de locura apareció en los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix y sus labios se torcieron en una amplia sonrisa. Estaba a punto de responder cuando su mirada ligeramente pasó sobre Hermione. Instantáneamente, la actitud maliciosa dejó por completo a Bellatrix. Ella se disparó de su asiento y fulminó a Hermione con la mirada.

"¿Qué está haciendo la _Gryffindor_ aquí?" Bellatrix gritó peligrosamente.

Con furia ardiendo en sus ojos, miró a Riddle. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y le informó con languidez.

"La invité."

Los ojos de Bellatrix se estrecharon hasta convertirse en furiosas rendijas que descansaban sobre Hermione. Hermione se tensó cuando la mirada oscura de la bruja se extendió hacia ella. Finalmente Bellatrix enseñó los dientes y se burló.

"Ella sobra."

"Bueno, es mi novia", fue la tranquila respuesta de Riddle.

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta. De repente la furia anterior había desaparecido. Sonrió con dulzura a Riddle y sugirió con voz sacarina.

"No me di cuenta que podíamos invitar a folla-amigos."

Los glaciales ojos de Riddle se estrecharon hacia Bellatrix y dijo con un tinte peligroso oculto en su tono de voz.

"¿Perdón?"

Una fingida sorpresa se extendió por todo el rostro de Bellatrix y se agarró el pecho teatralmente.

"¡No me digas que todavía no te la has tirado!" Una sonrisa malvada retorció lentamente los labios de Bellatrix mientras decía siniestramente, "Si no la quieres, dámela a mí."

Riddle escaneó tranquilamente a Bellatrix con sus helados ojos azules. Lentamente una cruel sonrisa se estiró sus labios y sugirió.

"Si quieres un juguete, ve y encuentra uno por tu cuenta. No me gusta compartir."

Bellatrix frunció los labios de mal humor. Sorprendentemente fue Dolohov quien habló. Con una sonrisa malvada, sugirió inocentemente.

"Hm, Bellatrix. ¿No viste el duelo ayer? La Gryffindor podría ser demasiado para ti."

Una ira desenfrenada ardió en los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix mientras fulminaba el rostro sonriente de Dolohov. Su mano se desvió hacia el bolsillo de la túnica. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar su varita, la voz fría de Riddle la detuvo.

"Suficiente."

No había ni una pizca de ira o cualquier emoción en su inexpresivo rostro mientras examinaba a Bellatrix y a Dolohov. Aún así, ambos se retorcieron incómodamente bajo su mirada. Finalmente, Riddle añadió, su voz era una orden inconfundible.

"Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, llevaremos esto a un lugar más privado."

Inmediatamente todo el mundo se puso de pie, dispuestos a seguirlo. Con elegancia, Riddle se levantó del sillón. Sus profundos ojos azules se posaron ligeramente sobre Hermione. Ella lo miró con timidez.

"¿Regulus?" dijo Riddle con brusquedad.

El chico, que estaba situado al fondo del grupo, se tensó y miró a Riddle. Riddle lo miró con frialdad antes de ordenarle imperiosamente.

"Acompaña a Hermione al Gran Comedot. Es casi la hora de la cena."

Regulus inclinó la cabeza y murmuró: "Por supuesto, Tom."

Riddle no respondió, sino que se acercó a Hermione. Con cautela ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Hermione, ve con Regulus," la voz de Riddle todavía era mandona, pero la frialdad se había derretido. "Te veré después de la cena en la Sala de Premios Anuales."

"Eh ... Es viernes," susurró Hermione tentativamente. "Yo ... hoy es la fiesta. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Riddle frunció el ceño, pero luego asintió. Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

"Espero que vuelvas a las once", le recordó con severidad.

"Sí, Tom."

†

Hermione le echó un vistazo al chico caminando a su lado. Regulus Black. Él era bastante bajito y desgarbado. Aún así, con su brillante pelo negro, sus rasgos finos y sonrisa tímida, parecía lindo.

De alguna manera, él no encajaba en el grupo de amigos de Riddle. No cuando gente como Dolohov o Rosier, con el alto cuerpo físico de jugadores de Quidditch, formaban parte del mismo grupo. Regulus no tenía la conducta pretenciosa de Draco ni tampoco la violenta locura de Bellatrix. Hermione se preguntó como había acabado siendo amigo de Riddle.

"Quería decirle lo mucho que disfruté el duelo de ayer, Sra. Rookwood." Regulus sonrió con timidez. "Realmente fue una sorpresa."

Al no estar acostumbrada a los cumplidos, Hermione se sonrojó y murmuró, "Gracias. Pero perdí de todos modos."

Regulus alzó las cejas. "No lo creo. Por lo menos fue un empate. Incluso Lupin te felicitó. No es algo que haga muy a menudo."

"Tal vez. Pero Tom me desarmó. Así que él ganó."

"Deberías saber, Sra. Rookwood," dijo Regulus mientras subían las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras. "Que cuando Tom duela, sus oponentes no suelen durar más de unos pocos segundos. Antes de que aparecieras en DCAO, él no había sido derrotado."

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Regulus. Luego dijo con tristeza, "Aún así, no debería haberlo atacado de esa manera ... Quiero decir, _físicamente"._

El Slytherin se rió suavemente. "En realidad, fue algo refrescante verlo luchar por una vez."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Era extraño lo relajada que se sentía en presencia de Regulus. Aparte de Riddle, no había muchos magos con los que Hermione se sintiera tan tranquila. Tal vez había una razón de que esos dos fueran amigos después de todo.

"No deberías decir algo así", bromeó Hermione suavemente. "Después de todo eres amigo de Tom."

Con eso, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Regulus. En su lugar, le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

"Sí," susurró Regulus en un tono sombrío. "…mi amigo."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera cuestionar su repentina tristeza, Regulus le dirigió una sonrisa y preguntó, su voz una vez más era amable.

"Novio a un lado, ¿qué te parece Hogwarts hasta ahora?"

Hermione estaba desconcertada por su extraño comportamiento, pero respondió de todos modos, "Es maravilloso."

"¿Fuiste educada en casa antes?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Pero Hogwarts es mucho mejor."

"Ya veo." Regulus le envió una sonrisa cálida. "¿Cuál es tu clase favorita hasta ahora?"

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Por el resto de su viaje hasta el Gran Comedor, no pudo dejar de divagar sobre todas sus clases y lo agradables que eran. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podía elegir una favorita. Regulus sonrió al escucharla tan entusiasmada.

"... A pesar de que pociones realmente no es mi fuerte. Pero Tom me está ayudando allí," dijo Hermione alegremente. "Runas Antiguas también fue muy interesante. Ya he terminado el ensayo que Wenlock nos dio."

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Regulus divertidamente.

Ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor. Unos pocos estudiantes ya estaban sentados en las mesas de las casas. Regulus acompañó a Hermione hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

"También me gusta Runas Antiguas", dijo sonriendo. "Tal vez la próxima vez podríamos trabajar en el ensayo juntos."

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo. Regulus le lanzó otra sonrisa antes de excusarse. Cuando Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y lo observó salir del Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado como se había hecho amigo de Riddle y los demás.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Rato después, Hermione salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa. No se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando, se regañó por haber sido incapaz de resistirse a los libros. La fiesta de Gryffindor ya había comenzado. Hermione realmente había esperado ansiosa por ello. Nunca antes había ido a ninguna fiesta. Bueno, en la Mansion Malfoy, Draco algunas veces había invitado a algunos de sus amigos, pero Hermione nunca había disfrutado de ellas. De ella se esperaba que sirviera a los invitados, limpiara el desorden después y encima Draco podía ponerse francamente desagradable cuando estaba borracho. Hermione se sentía vertiginosa, caminando a una fiesta en la que en realidad era una invitada. Realmente estaba agradecida de que Riddle le hubiera permitido ir.

A medida que los pensamientos de Hermione se desviaban hacia el prefecto una ola de calor la golpeó con fuerza y supo que se había sonrojado. Los recuerdos del día anterior parpadearon por la mente de Hermione; primero el duelo durante DADA, entonces ... _lo_ _que pasó_ en la sala de prefectos. Un estremecimiento agradable corrió por Hermione mientras recordaba la sensación de los dedos de Tom en su cuerpo, la forma en que la había besado y la había sostenido después. Ella no sabía qué hacer con él. Tom era su maestro, podía hacer con ella lo que deseara. Pero ella no debería disfrutar de ello. Sin embargo, le había devuelto el beso ... apasionadamente.

"-razón por la que no deberías estar aquí." Una voz llegó a Hermione desde uno de los pasillos oscuros que acababa de pasar.

Con cautela se asomó al pasillo. No muy lejos de allí podía ver dos figuras. Un rubio enmarañado, vestido con una pesada capa, Lupin. La otra figura era una cabeza más pequeña y bastante delicada en comparación con Lupin muy bien construido. Hermione frunció el ceño a Alecto Carrow, la profesora de Historia de la Magia. Una mueca desagradable torció la cara de la mujer mientras miraba hacia el hombre lobo.

"Voy a hablar con Dippet," tronó Carrow mordazmente. "Créanme, te expulsará de inmediato."

A pesar de la agresividad de la mujer, Lupin simplemente se rió de ella. Su voz era tranquila mientras arrastraba las palabras.

"Ya lo intentaste el año pasado. ¿Recuerdas, muñeca? No te sirvió. Todavía estoy aquí."

La furia estalló en la cara de Carrow y dio un paso enojado hacia Lupin. El odio ardía en sus ojos mientras miraba al hombre. Entonces ella abrió la boca y estalló.

"¡Eres un sucio mestizo! Nunca deberías haber nacido. ¡Eres repugnante!"

Una desagradable mirada apareció en el rostro de Lupin cuando lo oyó. Tenía los dientes al descubierto en una mueca. Luego gruñó con inequívoca amenaza en su voz.

"Cuida tus palabras conmigo, Carrow. Nunca sabes cuándo voy a romperme."

Carrow se burló del hombre lobo, aunque dio un paso atrás. Con una malvada mirada en su rostro, dijo entre dientes,

"No sé en que pensaba Dippet cuando dejó a alguien como tu enseñando. ¿Un mestizo? No eres mejor que un asqueroso _sangre sucia_."

Lupin rió, con un tinte cruel. Sus ojos amarillos brillaron ferozmente cuando contestó,

"No soy un mestizo." El orgullo era áspero en su voz cuando añadió: "Soy un _hombre lobo_ antes que nada."

Se acercó ligeramente hacia Carrow, de modo que no los separaban ni un centímetro. Hermione vio como la mujer se tensaba al tener al hombre lobo tan cerca. No la culpaba. Lupin parecía preparado para matar con ese brillo depredador en sus ojos mientras gruñía furiosamente.

"La manada es mi familia y el cuerpo es la única autoridad que acepto. Por lo tanto si yo fuera tú, me callaría, chica. No querrás la furia de un hombre lobo.

Carrow dio un paso brusco hacia atrás. Visiblemente afectada, luchó por mantener la mirada de superioridad.

"¿Me estás amenazando, Lupin?" dijo entre dientes con voz aguda.

En el rostro de Lupin apareció una salvaje sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Sus misteriosos ojos amarillos barrieron la figura de Carrow por última vez. Después se dio la vuelta sin contestar nada y se marchó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Hermione se dio cuenta tarde que iba derecho hacia ella. Se tensó cuando Lupin pasó por el sitio donde ella estaba escondida detrás de una esquina. Hermione trago saliva, nerviosa, pero luego decidió seguir al hombre. Lupin se estaba quejando en voz alta mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

"Pequeña imbécil"

Saco un paquete de cigarros, agarro uno e inmediatamente se lo colocó en los labios. Chascó los dedos y una pequeña llama se cernió sobre su pulgar. Rápidamente encendió su cigarrillo y dio una profunda calada. Gruñó con voz profunda.

"¿Qué quieres de mi Rookwood?"

Sin darse la vuelta hacia Hermione siguió caminando por el pasillo. Ella rápidamente lo alcanzó. Mientras caminaba junto a él, pudo ver el emblema en la capa de Lupin, justo encima de sus bíceps. Mostraba el contorno de un lobo negro aullando al círculo de una luna llena. En el cuello de la capa, vio tres bandas del mismo color amarillo. Lupin miró a Hermione en silencio con el cigarrillo colgando de su boca. Cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba dijo dócilmente.

"No quise escuchar a escondidas, los siento profesor Lupin"

El hombre lobo siguió mirándola, sus ojos amarillos brillaban peligrosamente. Dijo con aspereza.

"No soy profesor. Afortunadamente" miró por donde se había ido Carrow. "De lo contrario tendría que escuchar su mierda toda la maldita semana"

"Oh …eh" Hermione lo miró. "Entonces, ¿lo siento señor Lupin?

"Es capitán" dijo Lupin tomando otra calada. "Capitan Lupin"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Luego preguntó tentativamente "Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haces capitán Lupin?

Lupin suspiró y dijo con sarcasmo "Tal vez te sorprenda pero enseñar a mocosos como sostener una varita no es mi tarea principal"

Hermione lo miró, confundida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lupin, alejando su mirada temible.

"Iré a las barracas." explicó. "Si tengo suerte, todavía queda algo de whisky de fuego."

Ya habían llegado al Hall de la entrada y se dirigían hacia las puertas delanteras. Lupin miró a Hermione con recelo antes de preguntar con voz ronca.

"¿Y cuáles son sus planes para esta noche, Rookwood?"

"Oh ... eh ..."

Hermione no sabía si debía decirle sobre la fiesta de Gryffindor. Aunque, no creía que a Lupin le importara demasiado. Así que sonrió y le dijo:

"Los Gryffindor tienene una fiesta junto al lago."

Esa revelación pareció aligerar considerablemente el estado de ánimo de Lupin . Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron juguetonamente.

"Oh, ¿una de las fiestas legendarias de Gryffindor?" preguntó con diversión.

"¿Legendarias…?"

Lupin rió mientras abría las puertas de entrada con un pequeño movimiento de su varita. Ambos salieron al exterior y el hombre lobo dijo con buen humor.

"En mis tiempos lo eran."

Hermione envolvió su capa negra alrededor de ella. Se frotó los brazos para mantenerse caliente y preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Fuiste a Hogwarts?"

"Sí," proclamó el hombre lobo con orgullo. "En Gryffindor. Sin duda la mejor casa.

Hermione se rió en voz baja. ¿Lupin fue a Gryffindor? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? No podía imaginar al hombre sentado de brazos cruzados en un aula.

"¿Cómo fue su estancia en Hogwarts?"

Los ojos amarillos de Lupin dejaron a Hermione para deslizarse sobre el castillo. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, suspiró suavemente,

"Conflitiva."

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, Lupin, aparentemente se había perdido en sus recuerdos. Tiró el cigarrillo, sin preocuparse de donde caía, y de inmediato sacó uno nuevo. Le ofreció un cigarrillo a Hermione, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Realmente él no era profesor, pensó, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, preguntó con cautela.

"¿Cuándo entraste en el Cuerpo?"

Lupin rió. "Estás llena de preguntas, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. "Lo siento, capitán. Lupin."

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "En realidad, me alisté cuando tenía diecisiete años. Justo después de mi graduación."

Enrolló la manga de su brazo derecho y le mostró un par de cicatrices sobre la piel bronceada. Parecía que unos dientes afilados habían arrancado algo de piel de su brazo musculoso.

"Después de once meses de entrenamiento como recluta me aceptaron," Lupin le dijo a Hermione, sonriendo hacia las cicatrices. "Once meses de infierno de mierda, claro está. Me dieron ganas de morir. Pero lo superé, conseguí la mordedura y entré en el Cuerpo. Fin de la historia." Miró a Hermione juguetonamente. "¿Alguna pregunta más?"

Hermione rápidamente sacudió la cabeza con timidez y susurró: "No, señor."

Lupin soltó una carcajada y comentó: "Para alguien que tiene garras peligrosas, eres muy tímida."

Hermione lo miró con cautela. El hombre lobo se limitó a sonreír y bromeó: "Estoy contento, sin embargo, eres uno de los pocos que ya saben cómo sostener una varita. Menos trabajo para mí."

Ya habían dejado el castillo atrás y a lo lejos Hermione vislumbró las aguas del Gran Lago brillando en la oscuridad. Lupin se detuvo y le sonrió.

"Bueno, aquí terminamos."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera irse, le preguntó: "¿Cuándo vuelves?"

"Jueves", dijo el hombre lobo, sin dejar de sonreír. "De jueves a viernes, hasta que mi comandante se apiade de mí."

"Me gustó su clase", dijo Hermione con timidez. Ella frunció el ceño. "Bueno, hasta que Tom trató de quemarme viva."

"Sí, tienes que tener cuidado con eso. Él tiene un instinto asesino", se rió entre dientes Lupin. "Probablemente debería haber parado el duelo antes de que Riddle tratara de quemarte ..."

Lupin se encogió de hombros descuidadamente y le lanzó a Hermione otra sonrisa. Agitando la mano, se despidió y desapareció en la noche. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el lago. En unos momentos pudo escuchar la música y la charla. El lago brillaba a la luz de la pálida luna pero la mirada de Hermione inmediatamente fue atraída por la carpa situada justo a la orilla del lago. Era una gran carpa de tela blanca. Lamparas, sostenidas por nada más que magia, flotaban alrededor de la tienda y en el techo, iluminando todo con una luz anaranjada. Las personas estaban reunidas alrededor de la tienda, charlando y riendo en voz alta, mientras que la música sonaba a través gramófono mágico.

Cautelosamente, Hermione entró en la tienda y recibió un calor agradable. La tienda estaba protegida por encantamientos para mantener fuera el aire helado de enero. Hermione se sintió un poco nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la tienda. La gente estaba de pie y ella fue golpeada por el impulso de apartarse de su camino. Tuvo que recordarse constantemente que no era una sirvienta, sino una invitada. Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente cuando accidentalmente tropezó con alguien.

"Lo siento," Hermione se disculpó rápidamente.

Ella levantó la vista e inmediatamente reconoció a la chica alta, de largo cabello casi negro. Fue quien le había dado la bienvenida a Hermione en la estación de Hogsmeade y le presentó Hogwarts. La Prefecta, Lisa Turpin.

"Está bien", respondió la Chica Prefecta, su voz era extrañamente cortante.

Turpin miró a Hermione a través de ojos entrecerrados. La última vez que Hermione había hablado con Turpin, la chica había sido alegre y amable. Ahora era muy fría.

"Eh..." murmuró Hermione, sin saber qué había hecho mal. "Quería ... darte las gracias de nuevo por encargarte de mí cuando llegué aquí.

Turpin miró a Hermione, todavía con ojos sospechosos. Después de un segundo de incómodo silencio, la Chica Prefecta la observó fríamente,

"¿Por qué Riddle no te cuidó? Él es tu novio, ¿no?"

Hermione asintió y rápidamente mintió: "Me dijo que tenía algo que discutir con un amigo, así que no tenía tiempo".

La sospecha en los ojos de Turpin no se atenuó. "¿Por qué estás con Riddle?"

Hermione parpadeó y miró a Turpin confundida. "¿Por qué no?"

No le respondiendo, la chica Prefecta preguntó sombríamente, "¿Nadie te advirtió acerca de él?"

"¿Advertirme?" Hermione preguntó confundida. "¿Por qué?"

"Él es ... Riddle es ..."

La Chica Prefecta no terminó, sacudió la cabeza. Entonces dio un paso hacia Hermione, apoyó una mano suavemente en su hombro y susurró en voz baja.

"Escucha, Hermione, pareces una chica muy agradable, así que te daré un consejo: Mantente alejada de Riddle, él está muy adentrado en las Artes Oscuras, y sus llamados amigos no son mejores. Él actúa como si fuera un buen chico, pero en realidad no lo es, Riddle es peligroso ".

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, Turpin se había girado y desaparecido entre la multitud de personas. Hermione miró a la Prefecta con el estómago apretado, incómoda. Desde que empezó en Hogwarts, la gente seguía advirtiéndole sobre Riddle. Primero Parvati, luego Ginny y Ron, ahora Turpin. Hermione respiró profundamente. ¿Riddle era realmente peligroso? Ciertamente podría ser aterrador, pero nunca le había hecho daño. Amenazado, tal vez, pero nunca siguió adelante. Riddle ni siquiera la había abofeteado. Algo que ocurría todos los días en la Mansión de Malfoy.

"Hey," una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Ahí estás."

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo, unos brazos la envolvieron y la abrazaron contra un cuerpo cálido. Sorprendida, miró a su captor y se encontró con la cara feliz de Ron sonriéndole.

"Tú, señorita," la reprendió burlonamente. "estás retrasada."

Hermione soltó una risita y salió de su abrazo.

"Pues no"dijo con falsa indignación. "Dijiste que la fiesta empieza después de la cena, sigue siendo "después de la cena".

Ron se rascó la cabeza. Luego levantó una copa hacia los labios, la vació de una vez y exclamó alegremente.

"Supongo que tienes razón, ahora ven aquí". Él la agarró por el brazo. "Te estás perdiendo toda la diversión."

Rápidamente la acercó a un grupo de sillas de playa. Hermione vio a Ginny y Dean sentados en una. Seamus estaba sentado en otra, empinándose una botella de cerveza de mantequilla de una sola vez. Él eructó, lo que levantó una ceja levantada de Ginny, antes de sonreír a Hermione.

"Mira quién está aquí, la nueva."

"Eres un jodido borracho." dijo Ron.

"Quizá" respondió Seamus. "Pero tú también."

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin negarlo. En cambio, cogió una botella de lo que parecía sospechosamente whisky de fuego y lo vertió en un par de vasos de plástico. Luego se las entregó a sus amigos. Cuando le ofreció una a Hermione, se negó,

"No gracias."

"Oh no, Hermione", sonrió Ginny desde su silla de playa. "Si no te emborrachas, no podrás sobrevivir a esto".

Dean empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Cuando Ginny se echó a reír, Ron empujó a Hermione a otra silla de playa mientras él se sentaba en el reposapiés de la misma silla.

†

Tiempo después, Hermione seguía sentada en la misma silla de playa mientras tenía el tiempo de su vida. Sonreía y reía mientras hablaba con sus amigos. Nunca se imaginó que las fiestas pudieran ser tan divertidas. A estas alturas, sus amigos estaban bastante borrachos, mientras que Hermione se había conformado con jugo de calabaza.

"Quiero decir, en serio", exclamó Dean, sonriendo ampliamente. "La novia de Tom Riddle, nunca imaginé que fuera tan ... tan ..." Miró a Hermione, borracho, entrecerrando los ojos vidriosos. "Bueno, agradable, en realidad.

Hermione se sintió incómoda y un rubor le golpeó el rostro con fuerza. De repente, un brazo le rodeó los hombros. Ron se deslizó más cerca en la silla de playa. Observando a Dean, sonrió.

"La estás avergonzando, amigo."

"Ah, no nos malinterpretes, Hermione," dijo Seamus, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso de plástico. "Eres realmente encantadora."

Ginny soltó una carcajada y comentó: "Sí, eso es realmente sorprendente, pensé que la novia de Riddle ... bueno ... siempre la imaginé con cuernos de demonio, una lengua bífida y ... y ..."

Mientras buscaba palabras, Seamus la ayudó con alegría, "Con un collar hecho de huesos de bebé".

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír. Ron sonrió y añadió:

"Pensé que su novia tendría que ser un vampiro."

Seguían riéndose cuando Parvati y Lavender se acercaron a ellos, uniéndose a su grupo. Entablaron una feliz discusión sobre cómo defenderse mejor de un vampiro, cuando Hermione suspiró y cómodamente se recostó en su silla.

"¿Cansada?" preguntó Ron en voz baja.

Hermione miró sus ojos azules. Eran de un tono un poco más claro que los azules oscuros de Riddle y sostenían un alegre brillo. Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta la fiesta?" preguntó.

"Mucho."

"Mejor que ser educada en casa, ¿eh?"

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó. "Seguro."

"Estoy muy contento de que mamá nunca pensara en enseñarnos en casa." La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó mientras miraba a Hermione. "Tienes que saber, tengo cinco hermanos ... y Ginny, por supuesto."

Hermione alzó las cejas. "¿Tantos hermanos? Eso debe ser muy divertido."

"Más parecido a sofocante, imagínanos a todos siendo educados en casa, la casa estallaría." Ron rió y tomó un trago de su vaso. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

"Ehm ..." Hermione inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo. "No."

Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente como siempre al pensar en sus padres. Ron, obviamente, vio la mirada de tristeza en su rostro, porque trató de animarla.

"Sabes, deberías venir y visitar la Madriguera algún día", le ofreció con entusiasmo. "En realidad no es tan malo, siempre y cuando te escapes de mamá cuando quiera que hagas tareas domésticas. Imagina lavar los platos cuando hay nueve personas en casa".

Hermione frunció el ceño al oír eso. "¿Tu familia no tiene sangre sucia?"

"No"respondió Ron divertido. "¿Qué crees que somos?" Se encogió de hombros y vació su vaso. "Mi papá está en contra de eso."

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y susurró horrorizada: "¿Está en contra de los Sangre Sucia?"

"¿Qué?" Ron la miró, confundido, antes de explicarse: "No, no contra ellos, pero ... Bueno, ya ves, él es un gran fanático de la tecnología Muggle, mi papá. Él insiste en que son muy inteligentes, está contra en que los Muggles o Sangre Sucias sean usados y todo eso."

"Oh", dijo Hermione, sorprendida por ese nuevo concepto.

Se sentó en la silla de playa, sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Magos que pensaban que usar a los sangres sucias estaba mal? ¿Eso realmente existía? Ella no tenía ni idea. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras miraba a Ron. A estas alturas se encontraba en un combate de pulsos contra Seamus mientras los demás reían y aplaudían. Sería agradable visitar la casa de Ron. Hermione se preguntó si Tom la dejaría ir. Tal vez Ron también podría invitarlo. Entonces, de nuevo, no se caían bien. Mientras sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Tom, Hermione recordó la orden que le había dado. Al instante fue arrancada de sus contemplaciones.

"¿Qué hora es?"

Ron y Seamus todavía estaban ocupados en su pulso, pero Lavender comprobó su diminuto reloj de pulsera de plata.

"Las once menos cuarto, ¿por qué?"

"Er ..." dijo Hermione, levantándose lentamente. "Creo que volveré al castillo."

"Ah, no"gimoteó Parvati, se sentó a su lado. "Todavía es temprano."

"No, en serio", insistió Hermione. "Volveré al castillo."

"Vamos," dijo Seamus, quien ya había terminado su pequeño combate con Ron. "Quédate."

Hermione miró a sus amigos. Fue golpeada por una agradable calidez cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente querían que se quedara. Estas brujas y magos disfrutaban mucho pasando tiempo con ella. Hermione quería quedarse, pero Riddle le había dicho explícitamente que regresara a las once.

"Está bien."dijo Ron. "Si insistes, entonces te acompañaré a volver."

"Oh, no no," dijo Hermione, no queriendo que dejara la fiesta por ella. "No es necesario, encontraré el camino de regreso."

Seamus soltó una carcajada y añadió: "Y si alguien te ataca, sólo tienes que engañarlos con tus locas habilidades de duelo. Ron no sería de ninguna ayuda."

Antes de que esto pudiera resultar en una completa discusión, Hermione se despidió y rápidamente dejó a sus amigos. La voz de Lavender se deslizó detrás de ella.

"Estoy segura de que se encontrará con Riddle."

†

Hermione se apresuró a bajar por un pasillo oscuro hacia la escalera móvil. Realmente no quería llegar tarde, o Riddle seguramente se enojaría. Distraída bajó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica. Sacó un pequeño frasco de poción y quitó el tapón. Luego se lo llevó a los labios. La poción multijugos seguía siendo horrible. El fuerte sabor de menta le quemaba la garganta y el retrogusto metálico le recordaba a la sangre. Hermione guardó el frasco mientras se apresuraba a seguir adelante, no miró a dónde iba. Se le escapó un suave jadeo cuando se encontró con alguien.

"Lo siento", tartamudeó.

Cuando alzó la vista para ver con quién había tropezado, esperó ver los ojos azules y helados de Riddle. En cambio, vio el platino cabello rubio y una sonrisa de fastidio.

"Señorita Rookwood." dijo Draco Malfoy con voz ronca. "Que increíble encontrarla por aquí."

Hermione lo miró, atrapada por una ola de miedo irracional. Tuvo el impulso de ponerse a rogar pero tuvo que recordarse que ya no era la criada de Draco.

"Señor Malfoy," saludó Hermione, su voz no eran tan firme como ella esperaba.

Draco sonrió y Hermione sólo quería darse la vuelta y correr. Sin embargo, se quedó donde estaba.

"Por favor," dijo en voz baja. "Llámame 'Draco'".

Escalofríos le corrieron por la columna vertebral. Draco le sonrió, con un brillo coqueto en sus ojos, y le preguntó:

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? Ya es muy tarde."

"Yo ... yo estaba en la biblioteca", tartamudeó Hermione rápidamente.

"Siempre tan estudiosa", suspiró divertido. "Es una lástima que no terminaras en Slytherin, podrías habernos asegurado muchos puntos de casa".

Draco le sonrió, sus ojos grises brillaban invitadoramente. Hermione quería huir y nunca mirar atrás. Apenas podía esconder su temblor mientras levantaba la mano y movía suavemente los dedos sobre su brazo. Quitando atentamente alguna suciedad inexistente.

"Dime, Hermione, ¿por qué siempre tienes que beber esa poción?"

El corazón de Hermione palpitó con pánico. Sintió la necesidad de sacar el frasco de pociones de su bolsillo y presionarlo protectoramente contra su pecho. La poción multijugos era el único escudo de Hermione. Sin ella, Draco no conversaría con ella de una manera tan civilizada. La abofetearía y la maldeciría sin pensarlo dos veces. Tragándose todo el miedo, Hermione susurró con voz temblorosa.

"Viruela de Dragón. La tuve cuando era un bebé."

Draco arqueó las cejas. "Una enfermedad bastante peligrosa."

Hermione asintió apresuradamente. "Sí. Por eso tengo que tomar la Poción de Gorsemoor, para que la viruela de Dragón no vuelva".

Draco asintió con simpatía. "Sabes, mi abuelo murió de viruela del dragón."

Hermione vio un brillo triste en sus ojos grises y supo que estaba actuando. A Draco nunca le había gustado su abuelo. Cuando Abraxas Malfoy murió hace ni siquiera dos años, Draco no había estado demasiado triste. Durante el funeral puso una cara de falso dolor, no antes y ciertamente no después.

"Lamento escuchar eso", comentó Hermione con calma.

"Gracias" fue la educada respuesta de Draco.

Le lanzó una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Hermione desagradablemente. Draco no notó su incomodidad o simplemente no le importó. En cambio, comentó en conversación.

"Sabes, desde que llegaste aquí, los chicos y yo nos hemos preguntado cómo has logrado tener a Tom en la palma de tu mano."

"Yo ... yo apenas hice eso", fue la respuesta cautelosa de Hermione.

"Por supuesto que no." El Slytherin rió suavemente. "Aún así, después de ver ese duelo en Defensa está muy claro por qué le gustas tanto a Tom, aunque seas, y perdóname, sólo un Gryffindor".

Hermione titubeó, sin saber qué contestar.

"Dime, Hermione," preguntó Draco suavemente. ¿Te ha invitado alguna vez Tom a la Sala de Prefectos?

Hermione frunció el ceño al rubio. "¿Si porque?"

"Oh, sólo curiosidad." Draco le dirigió una inocente sonrisa. "¿Por casualidad sabes si Riddle tiene a una sangre sucia?

La pregunta de Draco hizo que Hermione se tensara involuntariamente. Frenéticamente, se preguntó qué camino tomar. Al final, tartamudeó,

"N-no, no tiene."

"Hm." Draco arqueó una ceja. "¿Estás segura?, la sangre sucia es una chica, no muy mayor y con pelo horroroso."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. _¡Mi pelo no es horroroso!_ Quiso gritarle al presumido Slytherin, pero permaneció en silencio.

"Una lástima" suspiró Draco.

Hermione trató de calmar su respiración, esperando que la conversación llegara a su fin. Desafortunadamente el Slytherin tenía otros planes.

"¿Cómo conociste a Tom?"

"Yo ... eh ..." Hermione tartamudeó, sin tener una respuesta a eso. "¿Qué?"

Draco sonrió y Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente.

"Bueno, esta es tu primera vez en Hogwarts, ¿no?" dijo Draco, con falsa inocencia en su tono. "Sólo me preguntaba cómo conociste a Tom, ya que era tu novio incluso antes de llegar aquí."

El corazón de Hermione se disparó y un sudor frío apareció en su frente. ¿Qué podía responder? ¿Cuánto sabía Draco de la familia de Riddle?

"O-nuestros padres ... se conocían." Ella se retorció.

Draco arqueó una ceja no impresionado, la falsa cortesía seguía en su rostro.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó él, muy altivo. "Sabes, extrañamente, Tom nunca habla mucho de su familia".

Se acercó a Hermione. Su pecho casi rozaba el de ella. Hermione apenas podía pensar ya que su cuerpo estaba congelado de miedo. La última vez que había estado tan cerca de Draco, él le había gritado y la había abofeteado.

"¿Entonces los Rookwoods y los Riddles son amigos?" preguntó Draco, alentándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eh ... es ..."

Hermione buscó desesperadamente una salida. Draco alzó la mano y ella apenas pudo ocultar el escalofrío. Suavemente le puso la mano sobre el hombro, su pulgar frotando suavemente. Ella se tensó completamente bajo este contacto íntimo.

"¿Has visitado antes a los Riddle's?" preguntó Draco. "Sabes, nunca llegué a ver la casa de Tom." Sus labios se curvaron en una peligrosa sonrisa. "Tengo tanta curiosidad, seguramente entiendes ..."

La mano en su hombro parecía pesar toneladas. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon por el pánico mientras miraba fijamente al rubio Slytherin.

"Vamos, Hermione, puedes decírmelo."

Ella se encogió violentamente cuando Draco le susurró al oído, su voz era un ronroneo seductor. Incluso podía sentir su caliente respiración contra su piel, estaba tan cerca de él. Era suficiente para que Hermione perdiera la compostura. Ella no quería a Draco cerca de ella. ¡No quería mentir temblando de pies a cabeza!

Hermione apretó su boca en una delgada línea mientras su miedo se transformaba lentamente y se convertía en algo más. El pánico y la ansiedad murieron mientras algo caliente corría a través del cuerpo de Hermione.

¿No había aguantado a Draco por el tiempo suficiente?

Hermione abrazó esa sensación caliente y decidió dejar que esa furia fuera su guía. Su mano se clavó en el bolsillo de la túnica y agarró su varita.

¡Sí, mi varita!

En un movimiento rápido, Hermione sacó la varita. Draco estaba demasiado preocupado por seducirla, ¡De todas las cosas!, y no se percató mientras ondeaba la varita.

"¡Conjiceris!"

Un hechizo salió de la punta de su varita y se estrelló contra el pecho de Draco. Hermione pudo ver los ojos grises ensancharse de sorpresa, entonces el Slytherin fue lanzado con fuerza. Él golpeó violentamente la pared del pasillo detrás de él. Un suave jadeo salió de su boca antes de que se derrumbara. Cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba, con la varita todavía levantada en el pasillo oscuro, y miró fijamente al inconsciente Draco. La oscuridad del pasillo envolvió su figura. Si entrecerraba los ojos, apenas estaba allí. Hermione parpadeó varias veces hasta que su cerebro pudo alcanzar los acontecimientos. Esto no estaba bien. ¡No podía ir maldiciendo a un mago! Hermione sabía que esto realmente estaba mal.

De todos modos, una agradable sensación de vértigo la atravesó. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa alegre mientras examinaba su trabajo. Realmente lo hizo bien, ¿no? Quiso romper en risitas mientras escaneaba la figura caída de Draco. Se habría reído en voz alta, si una voz no hubiera interrumpiendo su victoria.

"¿Hermione?"

Se puso rígida y escondió la varita detrás de su espalda. Mientras se volvía, vio a Riddle subiendo las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

"¿No te dije que volvieras a las once?" siseó, la ira escapando de su voz.

"Sí ..." Hermione tartamudeó mientras caminaba discretamente frente a Draco, así Riddle no lo localizaría.

El ceño fruncido de Riddle se hizo aún más profundo. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a Hermione.

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues dando vueltas por los pasillos?" le susurró.

"Um ... Yo ..." Hermione buscó desesperadamente cualquier forma de explicación.

Riddle ya estaba directamente frente a ella. Podía sentir su magia oscura y enojada crujiendo a su alrededor. Por suerte aún no había visto a Draco. Hermione agradeció a Merlín y a Circe de que el pasillo estuviera tan oscuro.

"Verás ..." se detuvo. Entonces la golpeó y dejó escapar: "En realidad no tengo reloj, así que difícilmente puedes culparme por llegar tarde".

Ella inocentemente miró a Riddle. Él tenía la mandíbula apretada y las manos envueltas en puños. Hermione sintió que su Marca Oscura le dolía con presentimiento.

"No tienes reloj ..." Riddle repitió sus palabras.

El tinte letal de su voz hizo que escalofríos se apoderaran de la columna vertebral de Hermione, se alejó de él. Mientras se movía, los ojos llenos de furia de Riddle se apartaron y se estrecharon peligrosamente.

"¿Que es eso?" preguntó él.

Gruñanamente empujó a Hermione y miró al suelo del corredor donde Draco seguía tendido.

"¿Draco Malfoy?" La mirada tormentosa de Riddle se dirigió a Hermione y él exigió saber, "¿Por qué está tendido aquí? ¿Inconsciente?"

"Em ... bueno ..." Hermione murmuró.

Una nueva oleada de rabia amenazó con alcanzar a Riddle ante su tartamudez. Tragó nerviosamente y explicó tímidamente.

"Dejé la fiesta a tiempo, honestamente, pero Draco me detuvo, no me dejó ir, así que ...

Hermione miró al cuerpo de Draco, desplomado contra la pared del pasillo.

"Así que como que, lo maldije."

Levantó la mirada hacia Riddle. La cólera seguía su rostro y miró a Draco.

"¿Por qué no te dejó ir?"preguntó con una voz fríamente mortal.

Hermione se sintió intimidada por la inflexión asesina en su tono. Su respiración se aceleró y ella bajó los ojos.

"Lo siento," susurró sumisamente. "No debería haberlo maldecido, no sabía qué más hacer ..."

"Hermione"la voz aguda de Riddle la detuvo. "¿Qué quería de ti?"

"Él ... él quería saber cómo te conocí," Hermione explicó apresuradamente. "Él hizo todo tipo de preguntas, como, cómo nos conocimos, o donde vives."

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Riddle. Gesticuló salvajemente en el espacio entre los dos y dijo con voz aguda.

"Y él se paró tan cerca, como tú ahora mismo, no me gustó, como lo hacía ... antes ... en ese entonces, él siempre me golpeaba.

Un estremecimiento la invadió. "Me puso nerviosa y luego ... tan enojada, por eso lo maldije".

Los acerados ojos de Riddle la abandonaron y miró a Draco. Hermione lo miró preocupada. Se quedó completamente en guardia cuando Riddle se rió entre dientes. Sus cejas se alzaron de sorpresa. Una sonrisa oscura bailó en sus ojos mientras Riddle se acercaba a ella. Sin dejar de reír en voz baja, tomó su mano apartándola de Draco.

"¿No estás enfadado conmigo?" Preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Tom sacudió la cabeza y dijo, con alegría enroscada en su voz: "No. Después de todo, tenías una excusa convincente para llegar tarde.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Pero maldije a un mago."

El se encogió de hombros. "No puedo decir que me importe."

Hermione parpadeó. Esto fue ... inesperado. Ella -una sangre sucia – haciéndose pasara a una sangre pura, robando una varita real y usándola para atacar a un mago. Ésos eran los peores crímenes que un sangre sucia podría cometer. Y Riddle ... ¿simplemente no le importaba? Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentando librarse del mareo.

"Yo ... Yo ... lo hice intencionalmente", confesó estúpidamente, sólo para asegurarse de que realmente entendía la situación.

"Sí," se rió Tom. "Lo entendí bien."

"¿Y a ti te parece ... bien?" Hermione preguntó vacilante, incrédula.

Tom todavía le sostenía la mano con fuerza y la condujo por la escalera móvil. Se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

"Bastante, sí."

Hermione lo miró cautelosamente pero tuvo que asegurarse, "Entonces, ¿no me vas a cruciarme?"

La diversión permaneció en los ojos de Riddle mientras respondía: "Casi suenas como si quisieras que lo hiciera".

"¡NO!" Hermione negó rápidamente.

Riddle se rió. Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sugirió, "Me atrevería a decir que Malfoy se merecía algo así de cualquier manera".

Hermione arqueó las cejas. Cuando le sonreía así, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu pequeña fiesta?" preguntó Tom, cambiando abruptamente el tema. "¿Te divertiste?"

Hermione balbuceó, sin superar el desastre de Draco todavía. Luego se encogió de hombros y respondió:

"En realidad, fue muy agradable." lo miró fijamente. "¿Los Slytherins también tienen fiestas?"

Tom asintió y respondió burlonamente: "Sí, aunque no las hacemos fuera en mitad de enero como los estúpidos Gryffindors.

Hermione resopló y respondió: "Los Gryffindors no son estúpidos, había una enorme carpa con encantamientos y todo."

Tom rió al oírla. Ya habían llegado a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Antes de que Hermione se volviera hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, sus ojos se abalanzaron sobre los azules de Tom. La advertencia de Turpin voló por su cabeza.

Riddle es peligroso.

Irresolutamente, Hermione se acercó a él. Tom la escudriñó a través de sus fríos ojos. Mirando en esos pozos azules, Hermione no los consideraba tan fríos después de todo. Ella levantó cautamente una mano. Su corazón se aceleró mientras ponía ligeramente la mano en su antebrazo. Con asombro, miró su mano tocándolo. Rápidamente miró a Tom, esperando que se enfureciera por su imprudencia.

Sus ojos seguían siendo tranquilos fondos azules. No parecía importarle que se hubiera atrevido a iniciar el contacto. La falta de ira en su rostro tranquilizó a Hermione. Su temblorosa mano salió del antebrazo de Tom y se deslizó sobre su pecho. El material de su camisa se sentía suave y sedoso bajo sus dedos. Tom no la detuvo, sino que le permitió correr su mano sobre él. Sus dedos llegaron a sus hombros y tímidamente se deslizaron hasta la nuca. El estómago de Hermione se estrechó dolorosamente, pero algo más fuerte que su miedo la empujó.

Su mano seguía en la nuca. Ella tragó saliva, pero luego tentativamente tiró de él. Esperaba que Tom finalmente la detuviera y le gritara, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando se acercó a ella y se inclinó. La respiración de Hermione se aceleró pero acercó más su rostro. Su labio inferior temblaba nerviosamente. Sin embargo, se atrevió a presionar su boca contra la suya.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Lo besó tímidamente, todavía esperando que él la apartara. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y Hermione reunió más coraje. Ella envolvió sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apoyó en él mientras continuaba besándolo. Una sensación agradable se apoderó de ella e hizo que su corazón saltara. Sintió como él ponía sus manos suavemente sobre su cintura. No la asustó, sino que le provocó otra sacudida agradable. Él respondió a su beso pero extrañamente no trató de controlarlo. La dejó continuar explorando sin forzarla en ninguna dirección. Hermione disfrutó al sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le había besado, pero después de un rato terminó el beso y se alejó un paso de Tom. Cuando Hermione rompió el beso, su miedo repentinamente volvió. Se paró frente a Tom y no se atrevió a mirarlo. Al cabo de un rato, sintió una mano en el hombro y se estremeció, preparándose para su ira. Pero entonces él simplemente dijo,

"Es tarde, ve a tu dormitorio."

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Sin decir nada más, él la empujó suavemente hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.


	15. Veneno Congelado

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo ****reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K.** **Rowling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **15**

 **Veneno Congelado**

"No me gusta que la gente se entrometa en mi vida."

La educada sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de Tom no encajaba para nada con la amenazante varita en su mano.

"Yo ... lo siento, Tom," Draco Malfoy tartamudeó tembloroso.

Se arrodilló ante Tom en el suelo. Sangre oscura salía de la nariz del rubio que miraba a Tom con miedo en sus ojos grises. Tom se limitó a sonreírle con indulgencia. Sin embargo, no bajó su varita.

"Ya veo."

Había decepción el tono de Tom y eso hizo que Malfoy se contrajera nerviosamente. La mano del rubio temblaba mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Miró a Tom suplicante y rápidamente aseguró, con desesperación en su voz.

"Sólo tenía curiosidad, no quiere decir nada."

Tom miró al otro Slytherin. Una sonrisa sádica jugó alrededor de sus labios mientras observaba el miedo que había creado. Perezosamente, golpeó la varita contra su muslo y le preguntó con voz desagradablemente amable.

"¿Entonces le tendiste una emboscada a Hermione, en un pasillo oscuro, no la dejaste pasar, la interrogaste, pero no significa nada?

Frenéticamente, Malfoy sacudió la cabeza. "Yo no ... Realmente, sólo hablé con ella, una ... una conversación amistosa, no la interrogué."

"Seguro que no", respondió Tom, sus palabras eran como el dulce veneno en sus labios.

Sacudió la varita y un doloroso grito ahogado dejó a Malfoy. Nueva sangre surgía de su nariz, gimió patéticamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza, las uñas clavándose en la piel de sus sienes. Tom rió y terminó perezosamente la maldición. Malfoy lo miró temblorosamente. Abruptamente, el falso afecto cayó de las facciones de Tom, reemplazado por un destello amenazador en sus ojos azules.

"Escucha, Malfoy," siseó, su voz se había convertido en una amenaza asesina. "Tu curiosidad no es apreciada en absoluto. Si alguna vez intentas algo como esto de nuevo, lo pagarás".

Malfoy se tensó ansiosamente. Su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido, rastros de sangre todavía eran visibles en su piel. Con miedo en su tono, él confesó.

"No lo haré, lo prometo."

Tom se burló de él. Con un chasquido de su varita Malfoy fue lanzado y estrellad violentamente contra un armario de madera. El rubio gimió dolorosamente al caer en el suelo.

"Espero que no lo hagas." susurró Tom, con peligro en su tono. "Por tu bien."

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a la salida del dormitorio. Tom no habló con nadie mientras cruzaba la sala común de Slytherin. Su magia oscura lo siguió con furia y disfrutó de cómo los otros Slytherins se alejaron de él con expresiones temerosas.

Tom sonrió sombríamente mientras salía de los dominios de Slytherin y caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Esperaba que esto le enseñara a Malfoy una lección. Si no, Tom disfrutaría enseñándosela otra vez. Una pena que todavía necesitara a Malfoy. Las conexiones de su familia eran demasiado útiles como para que Tom se deshiciera de Draco. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir, que Malfoy había sido útil con el siguiente paso del plan de Tom.

.. y Tom siempre recompensaba a sus ayudantes.

Una desagradable sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras sus pensamientos danzaban con avidez alrededor de su plan. Había pasado tanto tiempo planeándolo. Tom había recorrido un largo camino desde que había leído _Magick Moste Evile_ en su tercer año, fue cuando tropezó con la noción de Horcruxes. Oh, eso definitivamente había cautivado su interés. Ahora cuatro años más tarde, todo encajaba. La Diadema de Ravenclaw ya estaba en su poder y Tom estaba bastante seguro de que más temprano que tarde reuniría los cuatro objetos de los Fundadores.

Tom alcanzó la escalera móvil y subió. Asintió cortésmente cuando se encontró con Slughorn. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos aún bailaban alrededor de su plan. Reunir los cuatro objetos de los Fundadores era sólo el primer paso en el plan de Tom. La parte más importante venía después de eso. Finalmente, él trascendería la tragedia que era la vida humana. Tom convertiría los cuatro objetos en anclas, asegurando su cuerpo para siempre.

Después de todo, ¿no eral el cinco un número mágico muy poderoso? Según los alquimistas todo el universo se había construido sobre cinco elementos: Agua, tierra, aire, fuego y éter. En las Artes Oscuras, el número cinco representaba una fuente increíblemente potente de magia, simbolizada por la estrella de cinco puntas, el pentagrama. Era un plan brillante usar los objetos de los cuatro fundadores. Los Fundadores de Hogwarts vivieron hace mil años y sus nombres eran inmortales. Con su ayuda, Tom se uniría a ellos en su inmortalidad.

Tom entrecerró los ojos de rabia, ya que su triunfo, una vez más, se arruinaba por la duda que se arrastraba sobre él. Desde que consiguió la Diadema de Ravenclaw en Albania, desde que Hermione lo había salvado del ataque de la estatua, algo había cambiado. Una duda repugnante había comenzado a entrometerse con Tom y su plan, su maravilloso plan, había perdido atractivo. Furia agitó su magia y Tom apretó las manos en puños. No sabía qué había provocado estas dudas, porque normalmente no era propenso a la indecisión. Sin embargo, ¿su plan era lo correcto?

¿Debería rasgar su alma en cinco partes?

Tom meneó la cabeza irritablemente, intentando despejarla. Cuatro objetos, cinco partes. Sería inmortal, poderoso, una leyenda. ¿Qué lo retenía? No había espacio ni razón para las dudas. Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron con una peligrosa luz mientras sus dudas se filtraban a sus pensamientos. Cinco era un número muy poderoso. Seguramente. Tom sabía que su plan era ambicioso. Aún así, este minúsculo defecto en su plan no dejaba de molestarlo: Después de todo, ¿no es siete el número mágico más poderoso ...?

"¿Tom?" La voz de una niña perturbó sus pensamientos.

Tom se dio la vuelta. Una expresión de desdén tomó su rostro. Amy Belby estaba parada frente a él. Tom forzó una sonrisa amistosa y respondió amablemente.

"¿Sí puedo ayudarte?"

La Ravenclaw parpadeó un par de veces, obviamente reuniendo valor. Tom, por el contrario, estaba completamente molesto. Finalmente, la pequeña chica encontró su voz y susurró tímidamente.

"Tom ... ¿Qué pasó?" La tristeza envolvió en su voz. "Yo ... pensé que estábamos ... Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, me diste la impresión de que te gustaba ..."

Tom no quería más que agarrar a la chica por su estúpido pelo y estampar su cara contra la pared del pasillo hasta que finalmente se callara. Sin embargo, se controló perfectamente y continuó sonriéndole con suavidad.

"Sabes," Amy continuó suplicante. "Realmente me gustabas, pensé que teníamos algo ... especial."

Tom sintió nauseas cuando vio esa ridícula esperanza atreviéndose en sus ojos. La Ravenclaw se acercó y le agarró la mano. Un estremecimiento de disgusto abrumó a Tom. Amy debió haber confundido esa reacción corporal con algo más y le sonrió.

"Te escribí muchas cartas durante las vacaciones", le dijo y se sonrojó. "¿No las has recibido?"

"No," dijo Tom, con tono tranquilo y controlado. "Me temo que no."

"Ya veo."

Había lágrimas en los ojos de Amy. Tom quería arrugar la nariz con repugnancia. Tal debilidad. Amy apretó los dedos sobre su mano y lo miró suplicante.

"Me gusta estar cerca de ti, de verdad, Tom," respiró suavemente. Luego tragó y preguntó tímidamente, "¿Por qué ... por qué tienes nueva novia?"

Esto era ridículo. ¿Esta chica realmente pensaba que alguna vez la había considerado como su novia? Asqueroso. Tom no respondió porque, francamente, no podía importarle menos. Frente a su silencio, las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron y rodaron por las mejillas de Amy. Afortunadamente, soltó la mano de Tom e intentó secar las lágrimas.

"Puedo ver que te gusta," dijo Amy, su voz era ahogada y suave. "Pero ... por favor, Tom, sé que sientes algo por mí, podríamos ser felices, juntos".

Generalmente Tom era un hombre paciente, pero esta chica de Ravenclaw lo estaba probando.

"¿Podemos por lo menos hablar?" preguntó Amy tristemente.

Tom quería sisearle que nunca hablaría con ella, pero luego cambió de opinión. Estaba un poco estresado últimamente. Conseguir los objetos de los Fundadores no era fácil y no había lugar para el error. Malfoy había sido un agradable alivio de estrés, pero no lo suficiente. Tom miró a Amy y de repente una sonrisa insinuante le rodeó la boca.

"Sí, Amy," dijo él con encanto. "Deberíamos hablar."

Alivio cruzó la cara de la chica y Tom tuvo que luchar para que su cálida sonrisa no se convirtiera en la sonrisa que realmente era.

"¿Aquí?" le sugirió amablemente y señaló una puerta cercana.

Amy asintió alegremente. Tom abrió la puerta que conducía a un aula sin usar y dejó entrar a Amy primero. La siguió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Amy entró en el aula examinándola con grandes ojos inocentes. Ni siquiera notó los encantos silenciadores que él había conjurado alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Tom?" susurró mientras una suave sonrisa se deslizaba alrededor de sus labios. "No tengo nada en contra de Hermione Rookwood, por favor, créeme, solo ..."

Ella dio un paso hacia él y agitó sus pestañas. La esperanza brilló en sus ojos y Tom tuvo que esforzarse para ocultar el desprecio.

"Sólo quiero estar contigo", susurró Amy, su voz temblaba. "Tom, por favor, vuelve conmigo, dame una oportunidad."

Tom apretó los labios mientras miraba a la patética muchacha. Su autocontrol se estaba desmoronando, ya no podía controlarse. Una risa cruel y fría llenó el aula. Amy abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Tom. Su mano temblaba por la risa y apenas podía apuntar con su varita. Aún así, Tom logró enviar un hechizo de desarmado a la chica desprevenida. Con facilidad le quitó la varita y se la metió en el bolsillo. Amy, todavía sorprendida por la conducta inusual del Jefe de Prefectos, jadeó y tropezó un paso atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom?" preguntó, con aprensión en su voz.

Una vil sonrisa contorsionó los rasgos de Tom mientras miraba la confusión en el rostro de Amy. Luego suspiró con lástima y sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh Merlín, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?"

Los ojos de Belby se abrieron, y lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir. Tom rió fríamente. Dio un paso hacia ella hasta que se alzó sobre ella. Podía ver la inquietud lentamente asentándose sobre ella.

"¿T-Tom?" Amy graznó débilmente. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Tom la escudriñó con sus helados ojos azules. Levantó una mano y pasó su dedo índice lentamente por su mejilla. Amy se estremeció, el miedo inundando sus ojos.

"No pasa nada, Amy," Tom ronroneó, sin molestarse en esconder el tinte depredador de su voz.

La muchacha tragó saliva y apretó los ojos. Para diversión de Tom, vio como ella reunió coraje.

"Mira"dijo con voz temblorosa. "No quiero que rompas con Rookwood ... solo ... por favor, no tires lo que teníamos, Tom".

Su solicitud era tan horriblemente ingenua. Un destello maligno ardió en sus ojos. Tom susurró, disfrutando completamente de la destructividad que albergaba sus palabras.

"¿De verdad tengo que deletreártelo? Lo único que quise de ti, Amy, fue el libro de los Fundadores."

La muchacha jadeó suavemente ante esta revelación. A Tom no le importaba. En su lugar, le sonrió.

"Necesitaba ese libro."

Alzó la mano y giró un mechón de pelo de Amy en su dedo. Ella se estremeció y se alejó. La sonrisa de Tom se ensanchó y se rió,

"A muchas personas no se le permiten entrar en los Archivos del Ministerio, pero yo sabía que tu padre trabajaba allí". Tom pasó los dedos por la mejilla de la chica y suspiró, con fingida lastima en su voz: "Oh, Amy. Fue embarazosamente fácil arrebatarte ese libro."

De repente, la muchacha se apartó un paso de él. La incredulidad era visible en todo su rostro, mientras miraba a Tom. Él simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Y- tú ..." Amy tartamudeó. Entonces su voz se hizo más firme por la rabia. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Confié en ti!"

"Bueno," ronroneó Tom, la crueldad escondida detrás de la falsa bondad. "No es mi culpa que seas patéticamente crédula, ¿verdad?, estoy seguro de que tu papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti".

La decepción y el enojo retorcieron el rostro de Amy mientras miraba a Tom. Él la miró, sin impresionarse.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Amy gritó, su furia hizo que su voz fuera desagradablemente estridente. "Todo ... todo este tiempo, me usaste, tú ..." Ella sacudió violentamente la cabeza. "Y pensar que incluso te defendí cuando mis amigos me advirtieron sobre ti."

"Pobre Amy," Tom se burló viciosamente. "Deberías haber confiado en tus amigos, parece que todo esto es culpa tuya."

"¿Cómo puedes pararte ahí, como ... como si nada estuviera mal?" Amy gritó, su voz era temblorosa y ronca con lágrimas. "¡Hijo de puta!"

"No puedo discutir con eso," contestó Tom, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Sabes qué, Tom Riddle?" gritó la muchacha. "Se lo voy a decir a Dippet, le diré a Slughorn y a McGonagall y a todo el que quiera oír que me robaste ese libro."

Una oscura mirada cruzó el rostro de Tom, pero Amy no se dio cuenta. Se dirigió airadamente hacia la puerta. Su mano ya se cernía sobre el pomo de la puerta, cuando fue ásperamente agarrada por el brazo. Un doloroso grito dejó la boca de Amy cuando Tom la giró y estrelló contra la puerta. Sorprendida por su brutalidad, la mirada asustadiza de la chica se elevó hacia él. Tom sin piedad apretó su agarre hasta que lloriqueó de dolor. Luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído, con voz fría como el hielo.

"No tan rápido, niña, todavía no hemos terminado."

"T-Tom," Amy dijo temerosamente. "Déjame ir, me estás haciendo daño."

"Por supuesto" le dijo, con la voz de terciopelo envuelta en un borde de acero. "Es mi deseo."

Un temeroso sollozo salió de Amy y trató de alejarse. Fue inútil, Tom no la soltaba. Impulsado por una intoxicante sensación de poder, Tom tomó brutalmente la mandíbula de la chica. Luego presionó con fuerza su boca sobre la suya. Podía sentir sus manos empujando contra su pecho, tratando desesperadamente de hacerle parar. Sus gritos de protesta fueron amortiguados mientras la envolvía en un doloroso beso. Sin piedad le mordió los labios hasta que sangre fluyó por su barbilla. Le gustaba el sabor de su sangre y su miedo.

"Para", Amy lloró, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "Por favor, por favor, para."

Su súplica sólo hizo que sonriera cruelmente. Sus dedos se retorcieron en su pelo, tirando con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo ahora temblaba de miedo.

"¿Por qué debería?" Tom ronroneó sádicamente. "¿No es esto lo que siempre has querido, querida Amy? ¿Algo de privacidad conmigo?"

Ella frenéticamente sacudió la cabeza, apenas capaz de contener sus sollozos. Las manos de Tom se habían apartado de su pelo. Ahora pasaban perezosamente por encima de su vulnerable cuerpo. Por un momento los dedos de Tom danzaron sobre sus pechos, su toque forzó otro sollozo de Amy. Luego sus manos vagaron más abajo, hasta que sus dedos brutalmente se hincaron en la suave carne de sus muslos. Sin piedad la empujó violentamente, extendiendo sus piernas.

"Hm," Tom arrastró las palabras con intención maliciosa en su voz oscura. "Voy a disfrutar de esto."

"¡No!" Amy gritó, con terror en su voz. "¡Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate!"

Una risita fría y sin corazón dejó los labios de Tom mientras la soltaba. La niña cayó contra la pared en un lío sollozante. La repulsión se apoderó de Tom.

"Por favor," le dijo con condescendencia. "No te adelantes."

Sus fríos ojos azules vagaban sobre la temblorosa muchacha. Se inclinó hacia ella y se deleitó por el hecho de que retrocediera temerosamente. Entonces le siseó en el oído, con voz congelada con malicia.

"¿De verdad crees que perdería mi tiempo follando con alguien como tú?"

La chica se estremeció ante sus duras palabras, pero Tom continuó: "Nunca sería capaz de quitarme la mugre de encima."

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Amy mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente. Sólo podía gritar: "Por favor, déjame ir, por favor."

"No antes de agotar tu entretenimiento." fue la respuesta despiadada de Tom.

Lentamente giró su varita y susurró, "Crucio".

Amy se estrelló contra el suelo. Su cuerpo se retorcía y giraba en ángulos grotescos y Tom disfrutaba mucho viéndolo. Una sonrisa dichosa adornaba su rostro mientras observaba la agonía de la chica. Sus gritos resonaron magníficamente en el aula. Tom cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza. Luego respiró profundamente. Los gritos de la chica seguían cortando el silencio y Tom se sintió liberado.

Cuando terminó la maldición, Amy lloró desesperadamente, "Por favor ... Detente ..."

Ella seguía tendida en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba por todas partes. Tom podía ver las lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente, con puro terror en sus ojos. Él se agachó y Amy gimió temerosamente por su proximidad. Tom le sonrió reconfortantemente y deslizó suavemente los dedos por sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas.

"Shh," Tom calmó suavemente. "No llores, Amy."

La muchacha se estremeció bajo su toque. Su voz era áspera por las lágrimas mientras le rogaba: "Por favor, déjame ir, no se lo diré a nadie."

Tom alzó la mano y observó sus lágrimas que ahora se aferraban a sus dedos. Luego abrió la boca y lentamente lamió su dedo índice. Con los ojos cerrados, gimió suavemente mientras saboreaba las lágrimas saladas en su lengua.

A través de sus ojos caídos, Tom miró a Amy. El horror y el disgusto eran claramente visibles en su rostro mientras lo miraba fijamente. Lo hizo sonreír, sus dientes blancos parpadeaban peligrosamente. Abruptamente Tom se levantó y una vez más se elevó sobre su víctima. Mientras levantaba su varita, un grito asustado dejó la boca de Amy. Animado por su miedo, Tom giró su varita.

"Crucio."

Inmediatamente, Tom observó cómo Amy se retorcía y se convulsionaba de dolor. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz maliciosa. Ah, las ventajas de la Maldición de la Tortura, Tom reflexionó con cariño enfermo. Verdaderamente la maldición Cruciatus era una belleza.

Después de un rato sacudió su varita y terminó con la maldición. Los gritos agonizantes de Amy lentamente se convirtieron en sollozos y se encogió en una dolorosa pelota. Tom la empujó cruelmente con el pie para que Amy terminara acostada boca arriba. Las gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos hinchados mientras Tom le sonreía.

"Fue un placer", dijo, el tono amable de su voz contrastaba con el brillo sádico en sus ojos.

Entonces Tom volvió a blandir su varita, enviando un simple Stupefy a la chica. Amy perdió el conocimiento tan pronto como la luz roja hizo contacto con su pecho. Tom la escudriñó por un momento antes de susurrar suavemente.

"Obliviate."

Esa pequeña porción de magia borraría todos los recuerdos de este incidente a Amy. Una cruel sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tom. El hechizo sólo le quitaría los recuerdos, no las emociones. Amy podría no ser capaz de recordar este encuentro, pero el delicioso miedo que Tom había evocado en ella no se iría. De ahora en adelante, Amy Belby sería perseguida por un terror inexplicable cada vez que lo viera ... cada vez que alguien nombrara su nombre.

Una desagradable sonrisa distorsionó los hermosos rasgos de Tom. Lanzó descuidadamente la varita de Amy al suelo, luego salió del aula. Con una sonrisa inocente y fácil en sus labios, Tom se dirigió a la sala común de los Prefectos. Después de todo, todavía tenía un ensayo de Transfiguración que escribir.

†

Con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro, Hermione entró en la sala común de los Prefectos. La clase de Encantamientos había sido positivamente esclarecedora. Sabía más que antes al aprender los encantos que el profesor Flitwick había enseñado hoy. Sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente, Hermione vio a Tom sentado en el sofá.

"Hey, Tom," ella saludó alegremente.

Arrastrando una mochila llena de libros hasta el sofá, se dejó caer al lado del Prefecto. Él estaba garabateando sobre un rollo de pergamino. Hermione estiró el cuello para ver que estaba escribiendo. Ensayo de Transfiguración, se dio cuenta. Hermione ya había terminado ese ensayo ayer. Una sonrisa bastante satisfecha curvó sus labios. Su mirada dejó el ensayo de Tom, y en cambio se observó su rostro. Cuando sus ojos cayeron hasta su barbilla, la presunción rápidamente la abandonó.

"Oh, ¿te has hecho daño?" Hermione preguntó preocupada.

"¿Qué?" Tom la miró, confundido.

Hermione cogió su mochila y sacó un pañuelo. Cautelosamente lo llevó a su barbilla y frotó una pequeña mancha de sangre seca.

"Oh" dijo Tom mientras miraba el pañuelo.

Una extraña mirada cruzó su rostro, como si le divirtiera la visión de la sangre. Una misteriosa luz oscura en sus ojos azules hizo unos escalofríos se deslizaran por la columna vertebral de Hermione. Entonces la expresión desapareció y Tom simplemente le sonrió.

"Debo haberme cortado mientras me afeitaba."

Hermione apartó la sensación de incomodidad que había estando burbujeando en ella. En lugar de eso, tomó su varita y preguntó ansiosamente.

"¿Quieres que lo cure? Conozco el hechizo perfecto."

Una sonrisa aún curvaba los labios de Tom mientras la miraba divertidamente. "No, eso no es necesario."

Decepcionada, Hermione dejó la varita.

"Es el hechizo Episkey", le dijo con tristeza. "Lo aprendimos durante Encantamientos."

Tom arqueó una ceja. Hermione tomó eso como una invitación para continuar. Así que se explicó, una sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en su rostro.

"Es un hechizo de curación, realmente útil, pero sólo para lesiones leves, puede curar cortes e incluso algunas fracturas de huesos".

Hermione se recostó cómodamente en el sofá y continuó su historia. Tom ya había regresado a su ensayo de Transfiguración, pero a ella no le importaba si estaba escuchando o no.

"Creo que voy a buscar más sobre hechizos de sanación", dijo alegremente. "No creo que enseñen magia de sanación en Hogwarts, la mayoría de ellos son realmente complejos".

Hermione continuó enlistando los hechizos de curación que quería aprender, dando un discurso sobre sus ventajas y desventajas. Mientras tanto, Tom trabajó en su ensayo. Fue un rato más tarde, cuando Hermione casi había agotado su lista de hechizos, que él volvió a hablar. Tom guardó la pluma y, casualmente, enrolló su pergamino.

"Dentro de nada hay una salida a Hogsmeade."dijo con su profunda voz aterciopelada.

Hermione dejó de hablar de la magia curativa y alzó las cejas hacia él. Tom la ignoró y dijo:

"Tengo que encargarme de algo importante durante ese fin de semana y requiere tu ayuda, así que no vayas a hacer planes con tus amiguitos".

"No puedo ir a Hogsmeade de todos modos", dijo Hermione apática.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tom, muy altivo.

"Porque necesitaría el permiso de un tutor."replicó ella con una expresión sombría.

"¿De veras? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De repente eres una experta respecto a las reglas de Hogwarts?"

Hermione le habló con condescendencia: "Para tu información, leí _Hogwarts: Una historia_ , ahora lo sé todo ... Por cierto ... "Hizo un gesto hacia la estantería que había cerca. "Incluso el Jefe de Prefectos no está autorizado para tomar libros de la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca, realmente deberías devolverlos".

"¿Ah si?" Tom rió antes de darse cuenta, "De todos modos, Hermione Rookwood tiene diecisiete años, así que ya necesita un tutor para nada, Eres mayor de edad y puedes ir a Hogsmeade".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con una agradable sorpresa y exclamó emocionada. "¿Así que puedo ir a Hogsmeade?, eso es genial, ¿Cuándo es?"

Tom se limitó a sonreír y le dije: "Ya te lo he dicho, tengo otros planes."

Hermione lo miró, la decepción cruzando su rostro. "¿Qué planes?"

Tom le lanzó una sonrisa. "Tenemos que ir a Cornwall."

"¿Por qué?" Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

"Me decepcionas, Hermione", informó con altivez. "Creo que te dije sobre Hepzibah Smith y el medallón."

El entendimiento floreció en el rostro de Hermione y se sentó más derecha en el sofá. Con la decepción por el fin de semana perdido en Hogsmeade olvidado, miró a Tom con entusiasmo.

"¿El medallón? ¿No era uno de los objetos de los Fundadores?"

Tom inclinó la cabeza. "Sí, el medallón de Slytherin, todavía lo tiene Hepzibah Smith." Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro. "Tengo la intención de robarloselo."

"¿Qué?" Hermione exclamó, sorprendida.

"Déjame corregir eso", ronroneó Tom presumidamente. "Tú lo robarás."

Hermione solo pudo mirarle con indignación, así que continuó con facilidad: "Smith vive en la vieja casa de su familia en Cornualles, pero desgraciadamente esa mansión está protegida por muchas salas".

"¿Y tú ... quieres que las rompa?" Hermione susurró débilmente.

"Merlín, no", respondió Tom con diversión. "Las salas son de un siglo de antigüedad y bastante potentes, sería demasiado arriesgado tratar de evitarlas, y tendrías a los Aurores sobre ti en cuestión de segundos."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza confundida. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Tom cogió su túnica y sacó un sobre del bolsillo de la pechera. Hermione reconoció el sobre. Draco se lo había dado hace unos días en la sala común de Slytherin. Tom le entregó el sobre y explicó:

"Los Smiths son una familia antigua y muy poderosa, Hepzibah, siendo el único descendiente vivo, es bastante influyente. En dos semanas, Smith estará celebrando una velada. Por supuesto, la élite política y financiera asistirá a esa fiesta. Es un gran evento"

Tom se acercó un poco a Hermione y le lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Durante la velada, las salas de la mansión no desaparecerán por completo, pero se debilitarán un poco".

Hermione alzó las cejas. "¿Así que quieres aprovechar la ocasión para irrumpir en la mansión?"

"Exactamente." dijo Tom contento.

Hizo un gesto para que Hermione abriera el sobre. Ella obedeció y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Su mirada recorrió el pergamino mientras Tom le explicaba.

"En el pergamino se encuentra una lista de los proveedores de alimentos, bebidas y entretenimiento."

Tom se acercó y señaló un nombre en la lista. Clutterbuck Crispe's, leyó Hermione.

"Este es el principal responsable de proveer personal como camareros." Miró a Hermione. "Puedes adivinar quiénes serán esos sirvientes."

"¿Sangre sucias?" replicó Hermione con cautela.

Tom asintió con la cabeza. "Aquí es donde tú intervienes Hermione, vas a hacerte pasar como una de las Sangre Sucias de Crispe's, con lo cual podrás entrar sin problemas en las salas de la mansión. Busca el medallón y tráemelo."

Hermione miró el pergamino y tragó saliva. ¿Tom quería que entrara fingiendo ser una de las Sangre Sucias de Crispe's? ¿Para entonces ... irrumpir en la mansión? El estómago de Hermione se anudó incómodamente. Ella miró a Tom y dijo tentativamente.

"No ... no creo que pueda hacer esto, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Draco dijo que podía hacerte una invitación. "

"No seas tonta." replicó Tom. "Tan pronto como el medallón desaparezca, todo el mundo será un sospechoso, los Aurores mirarán a todos en la lista de invitados ... No puedo arriesgarme, entre el Ministro de Magia y yo, ¿de quién crees que sospecharán primero?"

"Pero, pero ¿no me rastrearán?" Hermione tartamudeó con miedo.

"No," contestó Tom descuidadamente. "Eres otra Sangre Sucia sin nombre, después de que lo hagas, simplemente desaparecerás, nadie recordará tu rostro, y aún así no harán la conexión con Hermione Rookwood. Con la poción multijugos, no serás la misma".

Hermione lo miró suplicante. "Por favor, Tom. Realmente no creo que pueda hacer esto."

La mirada de Tom se volvió dura como una piedra. No había ni un fragmento de compasión en su rostro helado, sólo cólera en torno a sus hermosos rasgos.

"Tú me perteneces, Hermione." le dijo bruscamente. "No te estoy pidiendo que hagas esto."

Cuando Hermione escuchó el borde implacable de autoridad en el tono de Tom, se tensó. Su Marca Oscura ardió con el presentimiento y ella al instante inclinó la cabeza, con ojos abatidos. Años de experiencia en la mansión Malfoy le habían enseñado a reaccionar en tales situaciones. Hermione solo quería abrir la boca y ceder cuando un pensamiento la golpeó.

Esto no era la mansión de Malfoy.

Con cautela, miró a Tom. No era Draco. Esa comprensión llevó a Hermione a hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes: discutir.

"¿S-Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?"

Un peligroso ceño apareció entre las cejas de Tom y estalló cáusticamente, "No te puedes negar".

Hermione respiró profundamente a la vez que su enojo se apoderaba de ella, pero aún así se atrevió a seguir adelante y explicó con cautela: "Irrumpir y entrar ... robar a un mago. Si me atrapan, voy a ... seré ejecutada".

Hermione agitó nerviosamente el dobladillo de su túnica mientras miraba a Tom. Si ella se hubiera atrevido a hablar de esta manera a Draco, la habría maldecido instantáneamente. Hermione se alegró de que Tom no lo hubiera hecho todavía, pero había un brillo oscuro en sus ojos. Él la miró por un momento y Hermione temió que la atacara. Sin embargo, después de un rato, Tom suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Sus ojos azul hielo se volvieron hacia ella y le preguntó con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.

"¿Confías en mí, Hermione?"

Ella se sorprendió por la súbita petición y sólo pudo tartamudear, "Eh ... no estoy ... supongo, creo que sí ... sí"

Tom asintió, satisfecho. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dijo con un cálido calor en su voz: "Entonces tienes que confiar en mí en esto ... Créeme, mis planes nunca fallan." envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo suavemente hacia él. "No tienes de que preocuparte, nadie te atrapará, me aseguraré de eso."

La cercanía de Tom y su reconfortante brazo alrededor de ella hicieron que Hermione se sintiera inclinada a creerle. Nunca se había sentido más segura con un mago. Temblorosa le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Está bien, lo haré."

Al instante hubo una cálida sonrisa en el rostro de Tom. Con esa sonrisa se veía aún más guapo. Hermione se acurrucó contra él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. No se dio cuenta del brillo triunfante que brillaba en los ojos de Tom. Esa sonrisa retorció toda su expresión en otra cosa completamente distinta.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Días después de que Tom le revelara su plan, Hermione estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor, desayunando. Hermione todavía disfrutaba mucho poder sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y comer lo que quisiera. Su plato estaba lleno de huevos revueltos, salchichas y rodajas de tomate. Hermione le había pedido prestado el Profeta Diario a alguien y sonreía feliz mientras estudiaba el periódico. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro mientras tropezaba con un artículo especialmente interesante.

 **La Orden del Fénix vuelve a atacar**

 _El grupo terrorista conocido como la "Orden del Fénix" vuelve a aparecer. Esta vez, el grupo apuntó a la oficina de Districto de los Snatchers, al sur de Londres. Ayer entre las 10 y las 11 p.m. miembros de la Orden, armados con sus varitas, irrumpieron en el edificio. Usando la fuerza, estos desconocidos hombres dominaron el turno nocturno de los Snatchers antes de que comenzaran a abrir las celdas de retención para liberar a un grupo de niños Mudblood de vuelta al mundo Muggle. Por suerte, ninguno de los oficiales Snatcher resultó herido durante este ataque terrorista, pero la pérdida de prisioneros y el daño financiero es considerable. (Para más información, lea las páginas 9 a 11)_

Hermione miró fijamente con asombro el artículo del periódico. Nunca había oído hablar de algo así. ¿La Orden del Fenix? Increíble. ¿Un grupo de magos que luchaban para liberar a los Sangre Sucia? Contemplativamente Hermione le echó un vistazo a Tom. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, bebiendo una taza de té. Se preguntó si era miembro de la Orden. Después de todo, Tom era el primer mago que conoció que era amable con ella. Incluso le permitió ir a la escuela.

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione parpadeó y giró la cabeza. Se encontró con Ginny Weasley sonriéndole. La pelirroja amablemente la palmeó el hombro y dijo:

"La clase va a comenzar. ¿Quieres que caminemos juntas?"

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga y asintió. Ron, que estaba sentado a unos cuantos asientos de distancia, se metió un bocadillo en la boca antes de levantarse y seguir a las dos chicas fuera del Gran Comedor.

"Bah," dijo Ron con restos de sándwich en la boca. "Nos toca Historia: odio Historia.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero en silencio se dio por vencida. Ginny sonrió con alegría y anunció.

"Gracias a Merlín, estoy en sexto año, tengo Transfiguración."

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No es mucho mejor."

Conversando animadamente, el grupo subió un tramo de escaleras y paseó por los pasillos del segundo piso. Hermione se detuvo al ver un baño de chicas.

"Seguid sin mí"le dijo a sus amigos. "Necesito usar el baño."

Antes de que pudiera acercarse al baño, una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Confundida, Hermione se volvió y miró a Ginny. Con una adusta expresión en su rostro, Ginny le dijo.

"No deberías usar ese baño."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Después le echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño. Luego miró a Ginny cuestionándola.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Ginny negó con la cabeza y murmuró: "De verdad no querrás entrar allí, hay un fantasma."

Esa respuesta no despejó el desconcierto de Hermione. Alzando las cejas ante el extraño comportamiento de Ginny, declaró:

"¿Qué hay de malo en un fantasma?, hay muchos fantasmas en Hogwarts".

Ron, que se había acercado a su hermana, mostraba la misma expresión taciturna. Su voz también era extrañamente seria cuando dijo:

"Sí, pero confía en nosotros, no querrás conocer al Irritante Neville."

"¿Quien?" preguntó Hermione cautelosamente.

"Neville el Irritante" repitió Ginny. "Es el fantasma que atormenta el baño de las chicas".

"... Está bien," dijo lentamente Hermione. "Puedo ver por qué un chico fantasma no es tan divertido en el baño de chicas, pero ... no es tan malo".

Miró a sus dos amigos con sospecha. Ambos Weasley seguían actuando extrañamente apagados. Se lanzaron miradas, antes de que Ron se aclarara la garganta y explicara.

"Bueno, Neville ... fue asesinado allí."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y exclamó: "Oh, Merlín, asesinado, ¿estás seguro?"

Ginny asintió y dijo sombríamente, "Sí. Lo peor de todo, es que no pasó hace mucho, sólo dos años, de hecho".

La mirada de Hermione voló de regreso al baño de chicas. La inquietud se alzó en ella mientras miraba la inocente puerta. ¿Alguien había sido asesinado? Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Ron le agarró suavemente el brazo y la alejó de la escena del crimen.

"Pobre tío" dijo con seriedad-, era un Hufflepuff. De nuestro año. No lo conocía muy bien, pero era un buen tipo "

"Lo siento mucho," dijo Hermione con cautela. "Debió de haber sido horrible, ¿qué ... qué le pasó?"

"Nadie lo sabe realmente."respondió Ron sombríamente. "Neville fue encontrado muerto en el baño, los profesores dijeron que algún tipo de animal debió de haberlo atacado".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Un animal, dentro del castillo? ¿Lo encontraron?"

"Sí."continuó Ron. "En realidad lo hicieron, era un Erumpent."

"Eso es ... eso es ..." tartamudeó Hermione. "... Imposible, ¿Un Erumpent? ... Pero ... son realmente peligrosos, ¿cómo podrían entrar aquí? ... viven en África ..."

Ron suspiró y agarró la mano de Hermione. Lo sostuvo suavemente mientras añadía: "Era uno pequeño, un bebé, al parecer un estudiante lo trajo ilegalmente al castillo, un día escapó y ... el pobre Neville tuvo que pagar por ello."

Ginny, que había estado sospechosamente silenciosa, bufó al oír la explicación de su hermano. La ira retorció su voz mientras silbaba.

"¡Eso es mentira, y tú lo sabes, Ron!"

Ron miró a su hermana con silenciosa disculpa en sus ojos. "Lo siento, Gin, sé que era tu amiga, pero no debería haberse quedado con el Erumpent."

Ginny apartó bruscamente el brazo antes de gritar furiosamente, "Luna no es responsable de la muerte de Neville".

"Ginny, cálmate," le dijo Ron calmadamente, dando un cauteloso paso atrás de su hermana enojada. "Sabemos que Luna te cae bien, y estoy bastante seguro de que todo fue un accidente, pero Neville está muerto, creo que Luna debería estar agradecida de que sólo fue expulsada, podría haber sido peor".

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hermano en rebeldía. Hermione, que había seguido toda la conversación, preguntó tímidamente:

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que fue esa chica, Luna?"

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y respondió: "Exactamente, no hay verdaderas pruebas."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Aún así la expulsaron?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, había furia en sus lindos ojos. "Sí, incluso rompieron su varita."

Hermione se estremeció ante la idea. Sabía lo horrible que se sentía sin una varita.

"Por suerte, Luna pudo quedarse en Hogwarts." continuó Ginny. "La profesora Trelawney la contrató como auxiliar."

Hermione asintió pensativamente. Sabía que Trelawney era la profesora de Adivinación. Hermione nunca había asistido a ninguna de sus clases. Al parecer Tom era de la opinión de que Adivinación era una pérdida de tiempo. Hermione le echó un vistazo a Ginny y le preguntó cautelosamente.

"¿Cómo realmente sabes que el Erumpent de tu amiga mató a Neville?"

Ginny apretó sus labios en una línea delgada como si luchara por contener una respuesta especialmente aguda. Ella soltó un largo suspiro, antes de que contestara con amargura enlazando su voz.

"Tal vez deberías preguntarselo a tu novio."

"¿Tom?" Dijo Hermione, completamente sorprendida. "¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?"

La expresión de Ginny se volvió aún más sombría mientras la conversación giraba alrededor de Tom. Antes de que su volátil temperamento saliera a relucir, Ron respondió apresuradamente.

"Riddle fue el que capturó a Luna y encontró al Erumpent".

"Incluso le dieron un trofeo" Ginny escupió, la furia torció su voz. "¡Mentiroso!, como si Luna pudiera ser el heredero de Slytherin."

Hermione miró cautelosamente a la furiosa pelirroja. "¿El heredero de Slytherin?"

"Antes de que Neville fuera asesinado, hubo algunos desagradables incidentes en los que algunos estudiantes resultaron heridos, en realidad fue algo espeluznante", explicó Ron con cautela. "La gente empezó a pensar que era la venganza del heredero de Slytherin, es un viejo mito, Salazar Slytherin dejó un monstruo en Hogwarts, un monstruo que sólo su heredero podría controlar".

†

Hermione estaba aún bastante afectada por las noticias sobre el asesinato de ese chico -Neville- mientras se sentaba en su siguiente clase. Historia de la Magia, sin embargo, era tan irritante que de pronto la indignación por la clase de Carrow ahuyentó todos los pensamientos sobre el heredero de Slytherin. Con mirada sombría, Hermione apretó la pluma con enojo. Miró a su vecino. Tom estaba escuchando atentamente a la profesora, pero Hermione sabía que podía poner esa cara incluso cuando estaba soñando despierto.

"Por supuesto que tenemos que agradecerle a Grindelwald." la voz desagradable de Carrow resonó en el aula.

La profesora se paró frente a su clase y sonrió bruscamente. Alzó las delgadas cejas y preguntó: "¿Alguien sabe cómo Grindelwald controlaba a los sangre sucias?

Parvati se tensó y miró a Carrow, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Eh ... él ... ¿Grindelwald fundó el Departamento de Sangre?"

"Eso es correcto", Carrow ronroneó dulcemente. "En 1947, Grindelwald abrió el Departamento de Observación de Linajes Mágicos, y desde entonces cada brujo y mago necesita ser registrado en este departamento, lo que nos permite mantener la línea entre Sangre Puras y Sangre Sucias que tan gentilmente permitimos en nuestro mundo. "

¿Gentilmente? Hermione pensó con enojo. Apretó los dientes mientras miraba fijamente la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Carrow. La profesora se inclinó perezosamente contra su escritorio y continuó con sorna.

"Sin nosotros, los Sangre Sucias estarían varados en el mundo de los Muggles, completamente desafiados por su limitado poder mágico, harían daño a las personas que los rodearían y a sí mismos, al darles la bienvenida en nuestro mundo, los estamos salvando".

Supongo que debería darte las gracias entonces. El amargo sarcasmo sonó a través de la cabeza de Hermione mientras su magia "limitada" empezaba a moverse con enojo.

"El Departamento de Sangre es esencial para mantener nuestra sangre limpia de las influencias de los sangre sucias", dijo la voz molesta de Carrow. "Aunque simultáneamente nos permite salvar a los Sangre Sucias de una existencia miserable en el mundo Muggle".

En un ataque de rabia, Hermione apretó la pluma demasiado fuerte en el pergamino, haciendo un agujero. La profesora permaneció inconsciente a la frustración de Hermione sonriendo dulcemente hacia su clase. Rosier alzó la mano y Carrow le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

"¿También fue idea de Grindelwald usar a los Sangre Sucias como esclavos?" preguntó con curiosidad.

La sonrisa terriblemente dulce en el rostro de Carrow se ensanchó por la pregunta de su estudiante.

"Ya llegaremos ahí, señor Rosier." replicó con ligereza. "Los Sangre Sucias ciertamente no son esclavos".

Cuando Hermiono la oyó lanzó un escandalizado aliento. Por suerte, Carrow no se dio cuenta, afirmando felizmente:

"Les damos la bienvenida a nuestro mundo y les damos un lugar en nuestra sociedad".

La profesora sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa indulgente a Rosier. Hermione se sintió enferma al ver el desagradable brillo en los ojos de Carrow.

"Los Sangre Sucias son completamente indefensos sin un mago quien los instruya." continuó la mujer. "De ninguna manera son esclavos. Son más bien como niños, necesitan a alguien que los guíe, los vigile y, a veces, los discipline".

La magia de Hermione dio otro movimiento enojado, le habría encantado tirar su varita y maldecir a esa desdichada mujer. Estaba temblando por la furia suprimida, podía sentir como su magia se descontrolaba. Como señal de ello, el aire a su alrededor se erizó peligrosamente. Antes de perder completamente el control, sintió un dolor agudo en la Marca Oscura. Hermione se estremeció y gritó suavemente, el choque hizo que su ira se derrumbara. Ella giró su cabeza y miró a Tom a su lado. Él la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules. No había ninguna emoción visible en su rostro, pero casi imperceptiblemente sacudió la cabeza. Hermione tragó saliva antes de bajar la cabeza.

"¿Señorita Rookwood?" preguntó Carrow.

Los ojos de Hermione se dispararon hacia la profesora. Con creciente ansiedad se dio cuenta de que Carrow había notado algo. La profesora estrechó los ojos hacia Hermione antes de preguntar con severidad.

"¿Has estado prestando atención?"

Inmediatamente Hermione asintió. "Sí, profesora."

Carrow frunció los labios con contemplación y preguntó con recelo: "Entonces estoy segura de que puedes decirme cómo se trataban a los Sangre Sucias antes de la reforma de Grindelwald."

Hermione miró nerviosamente a la profesora. Su Marca Oscura todavía dolía. Temblorosamente Hermione admitió.

"No lo sé, profesora."

Por un segundo la mirada dura de Carrow taladró a Hermione. Entonces, de improviso, la expresión severa cayó del rostro de la profesora y sonrió amablemente.

"Muy bien, Sra. Rookwood," elogió, sus ojos centelleaban con cariño a Hermione. "Cinco puntos para Gryffindor". Dirigiéndose hacia toda la clase, Carrow dijo, "Antes de Grindelwald el trato hacia los Sangre Sucias era una completa desgracia. Harían bien en seguir el ejemplo de la Sra. Rookwood y olvidarse de esa mancha en la historia de nuestra gran nación".

Además de su ira y confusión, Hermione se sintió sucia. Apretó los labios en una línea delgada y miró a Carrow. Quería coger esos cinco puntos y empujarlos por la garganta de la mujer.

A lo largo del resto de la clase, el estado de ánimo de Hermione no mejoró en absoluto. Sólo empeoró cuando Carrow al terminar la clase, detuvo a Hermione antes de que pudiera irse.

"Señorita Rookwood, por favor, quédese."

Con desanimo Hermione esperó junto al escritorio de la profesora mientras la clase salía del aula. Cuando los estudiantes se hubieron ido, la atención de Carrow cayó sobre Hermione. Por un momento la profesora escrutó a Hermione, haciendo que se sintiera incómoda. Finalmente Carrow declaró.

"Te he visto hablando con Lupin, Sra. Rookwood ..."

Hermione frunció el entrecejo confundida. "¿Sí?"

Una expresión de preocupación horriblemente torcida se reflejó en el rostro de Carrow antes de decir, "Sé que vienes de una familia respetable. El nombre de Rookwood se remonta hace muchos años."

La piel de Hermione se erizó, pero aún así forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Por supuesto, profesora.

Con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, Carrow dijo con falsa preocupación: "Verte con Lupin es muy ..." La mujer se estremeció teatralmente antes de aconsejarle: "Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ese hombre. Créeme no quieres tener nada que ver con gente como él."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Hermione luchó por mantener la indignación de su tono.

Carrow dio un paso hacia ella y susurró conspiratoriamente: "Lupin viene de una familia muy dudosa.

"¿Ah si?" Hermione apretó los dientes.

La profesora asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, se rumorea que es un Mestizo."

"¿Pero sólo es un rumor, cierto?"

Una torva sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Carrow. "En realidad, es más bien un secreto."

La mujer pasó una mano por el brazo de Hermione en una demostración de falsa preocupación. "Su madre, Annabel Lupin, era una bruja, aunque de carácter turbio, desarrolló una relación asquerosamente cercana con uno de sus Sangre Sucia, nunca se casó, pero todavía dio a luz a un niño".

"¿Remus Lupin?" Preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Carrow asintió con la cabeza. Un destello oscuro pasó a través de sus ojos y sugirió desagradablemente: "Uno se preguntaría quién es el padre de ese niño, porque nadie lo sabe realmente ... Annabel pagó su salida de las investigaciones del Departamento de Sangre."

"¿Por qué me cuenta esto, profesora?" Dijo Hermione, incapaz de excluir la frialdad de su voz.

Una sonrisa indulgente volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Carrow mientras aseguraba, "Sólo soy una profesora que se preocupa por sus alumnos. No quiero que una suciedad como Lupin te manche."

Apretó el brazo de Hermione en lo que suponía era un gesto reconfortante, pero sólo hizo que unos escalofríos corrieran por la espina dorsal de Hermione.

"Ahora, corre." dijo Carrow, chirriando ligeramente. "No quiero detenerte por más tiempo."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Dos semanas más tarde, las preocupaciones sobre Carrow o cualquier heredero de Slytherin estaban lejos de la mente de Hermione. Sintiéndose increíblemente nerviosa, corrió tras Tom a través de un pequeño pueblo en Cornwall. Era un pueblo bastante agradable, cerca del mar y obviamente era un imán turístico durante el verano. Sin embargo, Hermione,no pudo apreciar la belleza del entorno. Esperaba que Tom hubiera cambiado de idea de robar el relicario de Slytherin. Desafortunadamente no lo había hecho y esa era la razón por la que estaban en este pueblo. También era la razón por la que Hermione estaba de vuelta en su verdadera forma. Ayer fue la última vez que había tomado la poción multijugos y el efecto había desaparecido por completo.

"¿Y si un profesor nota que nos hemos ido?" preguntó Hermione a Tom con ansiedad.

A diferencia de ella, el Slytherin estaba tranquilo y relajado. Despreocupadamente llevando una mochila sobre un hombro, Tom le sonrió abiertamente.

"No te preocupes, todo está bien planeado."

Hermione frunció el ceño e insistió: "Eres un Prefecto ¿y si alguien te necesita, como Dippet?"

Tom simplemente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo reconfortante y le dijo: "Todavía hay una Prefecta, y mis ... amigos nos cubrirán."

Hermione no estaba satisfecha en absoluto. La sonrisa en el rostro de Tom se ensanchó cuando vio su malhumor. Pasó los dedos por su largo cabello rizado y susurró seductoramente.

"Me gusta mucho volver a ver a la vieja Hermione."

Hermione se ruborizó ferozmente sintiéndose muy consciente de sí misma cuando la caliente mirada de Tom vagó sobre ella.

"Venga."

Tom la empujó suavemente hacia delante, hacia una de las acogedoras terrazas de la aldea. _Bed and Breakfast_ , con un letrero prominente. Hermione se acercó a regañadientes a la entrada. Llevó su mano al antebrazo izquierdo y nerviosamente lo apretó. La Marca Oscura estaba oculta bajo su manga del jersey. Ahora que estaba de vuelta a su viejo cuerpo, ¿debería volver a comportarse como una sangre sucia? Hermione se preguntó con tristeza si debería revelar su marca, como se suponía que los Sangre Sucias debían de hacer en público.

Tom, percatándose de su nerviosismo, le dijo: "Esta es una posada muggle, así que no te preocupes por la marca."

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron al oírlo. "¿Una posada muggle ...?

Tom rió entre dientes y abrió la puerta, dejándola entrar primero. Hermione se sintió un poco tensa al entrar en el B & B. No estaba en absoluto cómoda con el plan de Tom entrando en la mansión de Smith. Hermione se sentía horriblemente nerviosa mientras esperaba que Tom consiguiera la llave de la habitación. Silenciosamente lo siguió por un tramo de estrechas escaleras hasta su habitación. Tom la abrió y Hermione lo siguió vacilante a la habitación. Era pequeña pero bonita y limpia. Cortinas blancas colgaban desde la ventana y se movían suavemente con el viento. En el centro de la habitación había una cama gemela. En la mesita de noche, Hermione vio un hervidor eléctrico y tazas para el té. La idea de que al papá de Ron le gustara mucho esto le rondó rápidamente por la cabeza. Hermione miró a Tom. Había cruzado la habitación y miraba por la ventana, escudriñando el terreno. Con cuidado, Hermione se acercó a él. Sus ojos azules la acariciaron.

"¿Ves esa casa de allá?" preguntó Tom, señalando una colina a una distancia. "Esa es la mansión de Smith."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Podía ver dónde terminaba la aldea, pero más allá en la colina no había una casa.

"No veo nada."

Tom arqueó una ceja elegantemente hacia ella. "¿De Verdad?"

Él tomó la varita y la agitó perezosamente sobre ella. Hermione jadeó mientras veía como una enorme mansión se materializaba en esa colina. Viendo su reacción, Tom asintió, satisfecho.

"Bueno, hay mucho muggle en ti." le dijo con altivez. "Tal vez por eso no pudiste ver sobre los encantamientos repelentes hacia muggles."

Hermione se sintió un poco herida por el toque condescendiente de su voz, pero no emitió ni una palabra.

"Tenemos aproximadamente una hora antes de que lleguen los proveedores", declaró la sedosa voz de Tom. "Deberías prepararte."

Hermione lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Tom agarró su mochila. Después de abrirla, sacó un vestido. Se lo lanzó a Hermione, ordenando bruscamente.

"Cámbiate."

"Sí, Tom."

Con desanimo Hermione miró la tela en sus manos. Después de inspeccionarla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que era un vestido holgado hasta la rodilla. Era de un desagradable tono azul. Hermione se tragó una sensación desagradable mientras miraba el uniforme. Aparte del color, se parecía mucho al vestido que se había visto obligada a llevar en la mansión Malfoy. Sintiéndose un poco temblorosa, Hermione desapareció en el baño.

Se sintió como si se estuviera quitándose más que su ropa mientras se quitaba los vaqueros y el jersey. Muy a regañadientes los guardó y cogió el vestido azul con manos temblorosas. Unas nauseas burbujearon en su estomago mientras se deslizaba el horroroso vestido sobre la cabeza.

Antes de que saliera del baño, los ojos de Hermione se dirigieron al espejo. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho mientras miraba su reflejo. Todos los rastros de 'Hermione Rookwood' habían desaparecido. Hermione no había visto su verdadera cara en semanas. Ahora la miraba fijamente. Tenía el cabello largo parecido a un arbusto, ojos marrones y piel pálida. El vestido azul colgaba sobre su delgado cuerpo, parecía más un vestido de hospital que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía mangas cortas y no cubría la Marca Oscura. Fríos escalofríos recorrieron la columna vertebral de Hermione mientras contemplaba la marca. Quería gritar para que la «Sra. Rookwood» volviera, porque lo único que quedaba en ese momento era Penny, la esclava.

Tom descansaba en la cama pero se levantó cuando Hermione salió del cuarto de baño. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se acercaba a ella. Hermione se sentía horriblemente expuesta mientras se paraba frente a Tom en su horrible vestido mientras él se veía tan guapo como siempre en su elegante ropa. Lentamente algo más se estrechó alrededor de su pecho. Vestida así y con su marca expuesta, Hogwarts no era más que un sueño y Hermione fue duramente devuelta a su pasado, en la mansión Malfoy.

Los helados ojos azules de Tom vagaron lentamente por su cuerpo, sin perderse nada. El labio inferior de Hermione tembló ligeramente. Con los recuerdos de la mansión Malfoy pasando por su cabeza, era dolorosamente fácil volver a la vieja rutina. Hermione bajó la cabeza y se inclinó servilmente ante Tom. Él seguía sin decir nada. Lentamente la rodeó, sus suaves pasos fueron amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra. De repente, había dos manos en los hombros de Hermione y ella se estremeció. Tom estaba directamente detrás de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su pecho contra su espalda. Se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione se estremeció involuntariamente, podía oler su colonia.

"No vuelvas a retroceder en tu modo sangre sucia." murmuró Tom en su oído, su seductora voz poniéndole la piel de gallina. "Te necesito esta noche, Hermione." Dijo

Colocó un suave beso justo debajo de su oreja. Subconscientemente, Hermione inclinó la cabeza para otorgarle un mejor acceso. Las manos de Tom dejaron sus hombros y se deslizaron hacia abajo. Un brazo serpenteó alrededor de su cintura, empujándola contra él, mientras su otra mano apretaba su antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca Oscura de Hermione hormigueaba cuando estaba en contacto directo con la piel de su amo. No dolía. Por el contrario, le recorría una sensación muy agradable cuando la magia de Tom invadió su piel tatuada. Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron cuando sintió que Tom colocaba más besos en el cuello.

"No vas a servir a esos Sangre Puras." dijo la sedosa voz de Tom. "Vas a robarles."

Los ojos de Hermione seguían cerrados y, al sentir sus suaves labios vagando por su piel, pudo olvidar el uniforme azul que llevaba. Ella se relajó y se permitió inclinarse hacia el cuerpo detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Holiss! ¿Demasiado pronto no? ¿Que han pasado 2 días? Pues mejor. Como digo siempre lo de la traducción es un estado de animo, a veces pasan meses o años con el documento muerto del asco guardado en una carpeta y de repente lo ves y te pica el gusanillo de volver a traducir. Y eso me ha pasado. Creo que he traducido 2 capítulos en menos de una semana y me he quedado tan enganchada a la historia que no os sorprendáis si me veis prontito.**


	16. Hierro Frío

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K R** **owling** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **16**

 **Hierro Frío**

Hermione siguió a Tom por las calles del pueblo. Tenía encantamiento de desilusión sobre él de modo que era casi completamente invisible. Nerviosamente, los dedos de Hermione apretaron el dobladillo del jersey de Tom, temerosa de perderlo. Un encantamiento repelente muggle le hacía cosquillas incómodamente sobre su propia piel. Tom se lo había lanzado y podía entender su razonamiento, pensó Hermione mientras miraba a regañadientes sus ropajes. Por desgracia, todavía llevaba ese desaliñado vestido azul. No serviría que algún de los Muggles la viera vestida así. Hoscamente, Hermione siguió a Tom, arrastrando los pies. No estaba de humor en absoluto ante la perspectiva de tener que infiltrarse en la Mansión de Hepzibah Smith.

"Ya casi estamos allí", informó Tom con voz profunda.

Hermione no respondió, sólo lo agarró más fuerte. Algo se estrechó alrededor de su garganta y cuanto más se acercaban a la Mansión Smith, peor se sentía. Tom, al no tener esas reservas, dijo a la ligera.

"Supongo que Smith guarda el medallón en algún lugar de los pisos superiores ... Tan pronto como entres en la Mansión, y veas que puedes alejarte de los demás, sube arriba."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y susurró: "Sí, Tom."

"Si tienes suerte." contestó Tom lánguidamente. "Podrás salir de allí incluso antes de que lleguen los primeros invitados."

"Sí, Tom." repitió mecánicamente, un poco molesta por la calma de su voz.

Siguieron por un camino fuera de la aldea que serpenteaba hacia la Mansión.

"Estaré esperándote en nuestra habitación en el B & B," continuó Tom. "Cuando consigas el medallón, deja la Mansión y vuelve a mí."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Hizo que todo sonara tan fácil. Entonces de nuevo, no era él quien tenía que entrar en las habitaciones privadas de Hepzibah. El estómago de Hermione se agitó al pensarlo.

"Una cosa," dijo Tom y dejó de caminar.

Hermione se topó inmediatamente con él mientras aún era invisible. Ignoró su torpeza y ordenó.

"Dame tu varita."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y susurró temerosa, "No querrás que vaya allí sin una varita, ¿verdad?"

Cuando Tom no respondió, sacó la varita y se la tendió. Él se la quitó. Antes de que el encantamiento de desilusión de Tom pudiera engancharse a la varita, él la floreció en un elegante movimiento. Al instante, el color de la varita cambió de marrón claro al rojo brillante de una varita limitada que sólo un sangre sucia usaría. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa mientras le ofrecía la varita. Cuando la tomó con una mano temblorosa, Tom instruyó asertivamente.

"Si es posible, no uses la varita en absoluto, llamarías innecesariamente la atención."

"Sí, Tom." Hermione asintió y guardó la varita.

Se sintió aliviada cuando no le quitó su única arma. Sin embargo, no cambiaba el hecho de que ella no quería hacer esto. Sintiéndose completamente malhumorada, Hermione se encaminó a regañadientes hacia la gran Mansión. Habían llegado casi a la puerta de entrada cuando Hermione preguntó cautelosamente.

"Tom ... ¿por qué quieres los objetos de los Fundadores?"

Por un momento, Tom no respondió. El silencio se estiró y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que se estaba preparando para mentir. Cuando por fin le dio una respuesta, la voz de Tom era ligera, casi jovial.

"Estamos hablando de los Fundadores de Hogwarts, eran famosos por su poder, en serio, ¿quién no querría tener esos objetos?"

Hermione no podía discutir con eso. Los fundadores de Hogwarts eran personalidades coloridas. Los objetos que habían creado eran seguramente increíblemente poderosos.

 _Lástima que tenga que arriesgar mi vida consiguiendo el medallón._

Los ojos de Hermione volaron nerviosamente hacia la gran Mansión. Era un hermoso edificio, pero su semejanza con la Mansión Malfoy hacía que su estómago se retorciera de náuseas. La Mansión estaba completamente rodeada por una alta valla, los postes metálicos de los pasamanos estaban doblados y retorcidos en sus extremos en modo decorativo. De inmediato, llegaron a la puerta de la entrada, pero Tom no hizo ningún movimiento por intentar abrirla. En cambio, tiró de Hermione hacia las columnas de piedra de la puerta y se escondió detrás de ellas. La espalda de Hermione estaba presionada firmemente contra la pared detrás de ella mientras Tom susurraba en su oído.

"Aparecerse en la Mansión es imposible, los proveedores deben llegar aquí, prepárate."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, luchando contra una triste sensación. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando unos suaves estallidos de Aparición rompieron el silencio. Hermione observó con temor mientras un grupo de alrededor de diez personas aparecieron frente a ella. La mayoría estaban vestidos con trapos sucios, los hombres llevaban pantalones y camisas y las mujeres vestidos. Las ropas eran del mismo matiz azul que el vestido de Hermione. Aparte de la gente vestida de azul también había un hombre pequeño, bastante gordo. Probablemente tenía cuarenta y tantos años, aunque Hermione tuvo problemas para adivinar su edad, ya que la obesidad le había dejado el rostro hinchado. Su ropa estaba oculta bajo una capa de mago marrón. Sólo podía ver un chaleco gris alrededor de su gran vientre, tensando los botones. Los dedos gordos del hombre jugaban con un cigarrillo mientras sus ojos pequeños y brillantes vagaron por la Mansión frente a él.

"No vas a defraudarme, ¿verdad, Hermione?" preguntó Tom con voz sedosa.

No estaba segura, pero podría haber jurado que había una sutil amenaza tejida en sus palabras. Su boca se puso muy seca y Hermione no confió en su voz en ese momento, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Bien", ronroneó Tom.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la Mansión Smith se abrió como si fuera movida por manos invisibles. Tom aprovechó ese momento para empujar a Hermione hacia el grupo de gente vestida de azul. Ella tropezó hacia ellos y rápidamente se deslizó entre ellos, con la esperanza de que nadie cuestionara su repentina aparición. Por suerte, antes de que nadie pudiera expresar su preocupación, el mago gordo ordenó irritablemente.

"¡Entrad, maldita sea!"

Perezosamente tomó una calada del cigarrillo que colgaba en la comisura de su boca antes de que el grupo de Sangre Sucias vestidos de azul subiera la colina hacia la Mansión. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras caminaba entre los otros Sangre Sucias, desesperada por no hacer contacto visual con nadie. El fornido mago jadeó pesadamente y gotas de sudor corrían por su cabeza calva por el esfuerzo de tener que subir la colina. La Aparición de un nuevo Sangre Sucia estaba lejos de su mente cuando sibiló y maldijo.

"Malditas salas anti-aparición. Paranoicos presumidos."

†

La mansión era magnífica.

La Mansión Malfoy también había sido magnífica. Sin embargo, eso no había cambiado el hecho que Hermione había odiado estar ahí. La Mansión Smith exudaba la misma pompa que todos los Sangre Sucias aparentemente querían exhibir. Hermione quería correr en dirección opuesta.

Actualmente, estaba en el salón de la Mansión Smith. La habitación era increíblemente espaciosa y le hacía preguntarse cuántos invitados había invitado Hepzibah para su velada. Por lo menos cien, adivinó Hermione por el tamaño de la habitación. Habían despejado todos los muebles para preparar la velada. Sin embargo, las pinturas exquisitas que adornan las paredes y la gran araña que colgaba del techo alto eran testimonio de la riqueza de Hepzibah Smith. Hermione miró la araña de luces de varios niveles y se compadeció de la pobre criatura que se vio obligada a quitar el polvo de los cientos de diminutos cristales. Ella suspiró cansadamente y continuó arrastrando una moderna barra de bar a un lado de la habitación. Cerca de ella, otros tres Sangre Sucias estaban ocupados preparando la enorme mesa del buffet.

Mientras acomodaba la barra de bar cerca de una enorme ventana panorámica, Hermione dejó que su mirada vagabundeara discretamente por la habitación. Los Sangre Sucias vestidos de azul se paseaban, preparando todo; Mientras tanto, el mago gordo se inclinaba perezosamente contra uno de los pilares de mármol cerca de la chimenea y observaba cómo trabajaban los demás. Hermione sintió irritación brotando desde la boca de su estómago. Sus brazos ya le dolían por tener que mover los muebles y llevar cajas con comida y bebidas. Mientras tanto, ese hombre gordo y flojo no levantó un dedo para ayudar. Hermione sintió el impulso de sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo al mago.

 _... o algo peor_ , pensó gruñona. Desafortunadamente ella no podía hacer eso. Hermione estaba en una misión, después de todo. Necesitaba escapar de algún modo y buscar en la planta superior el relicario de Slytherin como Tom le había indicado. Sin embargo, por ahora, eso era imposible. Sin duda el mago gordo se daría cuenta de su intento de salida. Era bastante irónico, porque él no había notado su infiltración en su grupo de Sangre Sucias.

"¡Oh, qué amable!" exclamó una excitada voz aguda.

Hermione giró la cabeza y observó a una vieja regordeta entrar en el salón con unos pies metidos en unas zapatillas de satén demasiado ajustadas. Su figura corpulenta estaba envuelta por un conjunto de túnicas de seda que se agitaban alrededor de sus cortas piernas, amenazando con hacer tropezar a la mujer. El color azul bebé de las ropas chocaba con la peluca pelirroja en la cabeza de la mujer y la cantidad inquietante de colorete en sus mejillas. Sus pequeños ojos recorrían la habitación, deteniéndose en la sobrecargada mesa de buffet.

"Simplemente encantador," gritó la vieja de nuevo mientras cojeaba hacia el mago gordo.

Hermione casi resopló al ver una sonrisa zalamera en la cara del mago. Se inclinó un poco ante la vieja, aunque su grueso vientre se lo impedía.

"Sólo lo mejor para usted, Señora Smith."

"Me alegro de que me hayas ayudado." dijo la dama, Hepzibah Smith, a borbotones. "Siempre es un ajetreo preparar una velada."

"Por favor, Srta. Smith", el brujo gordo prometió melodramáticamente. "Es un placer, siempre un placer, ayudarte con lo que quieras."

"Ya, Señor Crispe, eres un hombre travieso." gruñó Hepzibah tontamente, obviamente sin preocuparse de la adulación del hombre. "Siempre me consientes."

El hombre gordo se rió y rápidamente declaró: "No más de lo que mereces."

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. La pila de galeones que el mago estaba cobrando por sus servicios era lo único que lo mantenía aquí. Se preguntaba si su excesiva adulación era parte del trato o simplemente era su manera de asegurar un siguiente trabajo. En cualquier caso, el Sr. Crispe procedió a llevar a Hepzibah a través de la sala, mostrándole el progreso en los preparativos. Hepzibah se aferraba a su brazo y sonreía alegremente, de vez en cuando riéndose alegremente de las explicaciones del hombre. Hermione no pudo seguir su conversación y reanudó su trabajo. Al menos no había visto ningún relicario de oro colgado del cuello de Hepzibah. Eso habría complicado su misión. Sin embargo, Hermione necesitaba escabullirse y buscar el relicario de Slytherin. Estaba inmersa en planes sobre cómo alejarse cuando una voz áspera la sorprendió.

"Eh, tú."

Hermione levantó la vista y vio al señor Crispe mirándola mientras Hepzibah todavía colgaba de su brazo, admirando la habitación. Hermione rápidamente se acercó al hombre y se inclinó profundamente.

"¿Si señor?"

Una ola de disgusto la golpeó con fuerza cuando la palabra se deslizó de su boca. No la había utilizado por un tiempo. Se sentía opresivo ... incluso más que el horrible uniforme que se vio obligada a llevar.

"Ve a ayudar a preparar el vino." el hombre gordo se burló.

"Por supuesto, Maestro." fue la rápida respuesta de Hermione.

Se inclinó de nuevo sumisamente, aunque ni Crispe ni Hepzibah le prestaron atención, como si Hermione no valiera la pena. Sus manos estaban envueltas en furiosos puños mientras se volvía y se acercaba a una Sangre Sucia rubia que trabajaba detrás de la enorme mesa de buffet. Hermione se acercó a la chica y se ocupó de guardar botellas de vino debajo de la mesa para que pudieran llegar fácilmente a ellas y servir a los invitados. Todo el tiempo, una ira ardía en la boca de su estómago. Odiaba la vana presunción de que Crispe pudiera darle ordenes.

Mientras Hermione ordenaba furiosa las botellas de vino, sintió la necesidad de gritar. Ella no entendía cómo había logrado vivir así, siento ordenada por los demás. Su tiempo en la mansión Malfoy pasó por su mente. No hizo nada para alegrar su humor. Ser otra vez una criada invisible era insoportable. Hermione miró al señor Crispe y el odio hirvió en ella. Una sesgada sonrisa todavía colgaba de su boca mientras continuaba adulando a Hepzibah. Hermione tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla con fuerza.

Estaba mal.

Ella era una alumna de Hogwarts y también una buena. Sin embargo, ¿Era su destino? ¿Trabajar como esclava ante la misericordia de su amo? ¿Sólo porque sus padres habían sido muggles? Hermione se estremeció al recordar todas las mentiras con las que la habían alimentado. Los Sangre Sucias eran estúpidos y débiles.

Poco fiables, sucios, inútiles, repugnantes, sólo buenos para el trabajo humilde ...

Poco después, Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sus emociones amenazaron con desparramarse. Era un montón de mentiras. Todo. Con manos temblorosas, ordenó las botellas de vino tinto. Una risa estrangulada salió de sus labios. La Sangre Sucia que trabajaba junto a ella le lanzó a Hermione una mirada extraña, pero por suerte no comentó nada. Hermione volvió a concentrar su atención en los vinos. El atractivo rostro de Tom atravesó su mente.

La había sacado de allí. Le había dado la verdad.

... aunque todavía se llamaba a sí mismo su amo.

†

Horas más tarde llegaron los invitados y el salón se llenó lentamente, de modo que Hermione empezó a tener serias dudas de que alguna vez saldría de la Mansión viva. Forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, serpenteó por el salón con una bandeja en la mano, ofreciendo canapés a los invitados. Sin embargo, no fueron los invitados los que hicieron que el estómago de Hermione se anudara de miedo, fueron los guardias de seguridad que rodeaban el lugar. Hombres vestidos de negro observaban la habitación con ojos estoicos, un marcado contraste con los conversadores y mucho más con los vestidos coloridos. Hermione tragó saliva nerviosamente y regresó a la mesa de buffet para llenar su bandeja. Discretamente, observó a los guardias de seguridad. Sólo en esta sala había seis escondidos en las sombras. Hermione estaba segura de que había mucho más en el resto de la Mansión. ¿Por qué Tom no le había advertido sobre la alta seguridad?

Sintiéndose inquieta y nerviosa, Hermione tomó la bandeja con refrigerios y una vez más comenzó un recorrido por el salón. Su única esperanza era que los pisos superiores no estuvieran tan fuertemente custodiados. De lo contrario, no sabría cómo llegar al relicario de Slytherin.

Los planes de Hermione fueron interrumpidos, se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando a una cabeza de pelo rubio platinado. Una cabeza familiar de cabello rubio. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera echado un cubo de agua helada. La mano de Hermione empezó a temblar tan violentamente que la bandeja con canapés casi se deslizó de sus dedos. Allí, a sólo unos pasos de su posición, no estaba otro que Lucius Malfoy en toda su gloria Pura Sangre. Impecablemente vestido como siempre, estaba vestido con las ropas más finas de mago. Delicados patrones de plata estaban bordados en la tela negra, parpadeando atractivamente cada vez que Lucius se movía. Su piel era pálida y había un resplandor condescendiente en sus fríos ojos grises, de los cuales, Hermione estaba segura, nació con ellos.

Hermione apretó los dientes, intentando liberar algo de tensión. Tenía que agradecer a Merlín y a Circe que el mago todavía no la hubiera notado. En cambio, él estaba inmerso en una conversación con un pequeño mago, bastante rechoncho, y una mujer vestida con un traje rosado. Hermione, con el corazón tronando en su pecho, hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Apresuradamente, se escondió detrás de un pilar de mármol cercano. Su espalda estaba presionada con temor en la piedra mientras trataba de calmar su respiración errática. Lucius Malfoy estaba a un brazo de distancia y Hermione se preguntó con pánico qué haría si la localizaba.

"Oh, siempre he estado interesado en el funcionamiento de su departamento."

La suave voz de Lucius se aproximó y Hermione y tembló de miedo ante su cercanía.

"Lucius, Lucius," una voz femenina lo reprendió con falsa timidez. "Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que estás detrás de mi posición."

Lucius se rió en voz baja. "No tienes porque preocuparte, Dolores, haces un trabajo increíble, nunca podría compararme."

Dolores, Hermione frunció el ceño. Cautelosamente miró hacia grupo desde detrás de su pilar. Afortunadamente, ni Lucius ni sus dos compañeros se dieron cuenta de ella, demasiado absortos en su conversación. Los ojos de Hermione vagaron sobre la mujer de rosa. Tenía cincuenta y tantos años, llevaba un vestido elegante - no un vestido de una bruja- notó Hermione, y era bastante pequeña, incluso con sus zapatos rosados de tacón. En ese instante, una sonrisa maliciosa rizó sus labios mientras observaba a Lucius. El rubio le lanzó una sonrisa satisfecha y ronroneó.

"Nadie podría reemplazar a la jefa de nuestro departamento más importante, señora Umbridge."

"Venga ya." le dijo la dama de rosa. "No desperdicies tu adulación Slytherin, no funcionará."

La familiaridad de la mujer zumbó la parte posterior de la mente de Hermione hasta que cayó en cuenta. Dolores Umbridge, Jefe del Departamento de Sangre. El mismo departamento que vigilaba implacablemente que ningún Sangre Sucia jamás corriera libre en el mundo mágico para contaminar las líneas puras de sangre. Justo lo que necesitaba, Hermione gimió interiormente mientras observaba a Lucius meneando juguetonamente el dedo índice hacia Umbridge.

"No es adulación si es verdad."

Umbridge rió, obviamente divertida por la ligera burla. Levantó la copa de vino y dio un sorbo.

"De todas formas no querrías mi trabajo", dijo. "Todo el papeleo ... te lo digo, Lucius, es tedioso."

Lucius arqueó una fina ceja interrogante. Umbridge suspiró dramáticamente, aunque, la pequeña sonrisa nunca desapareció de sus labios.

"Actualmente mi personal y yo trabajamos en la adopción de una nueva ley, hemos hecho muchas horas extras durante las últimas semanas ..."

El hombre regordete, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, finalmente habló y preguntó con voz chillona: "¿Qué ley puede ser esa, Madame Umbridge?

Lucius le lanzó una mirada ligeramente disgustada al pequeño mago pero no comentó nada. Umbridge, por otra parte, parecía estar inmensamente satisfecha por la pregunta.

"Oh, hace meses que se está trabajando en ella, Peter", Umbridge rió. "Estamos muy emocionados por ver pronto la conclusión de nuestro pequeño proyecto preferido".

El hombre parecido a una rata, Peter, asintió obedientemente y Umbridge no vaciló en continuar.

"Como sabes, realmente es un enorme esfuerzo logístico hacer un seguimiento a todos las Sangre Sucias que entran en nuestro mundo, necesitan ser marcados y registrados correctamente, de modo que ninguno este por libre", dijo Umbridge. "Pero, los verdaderos problemas empiezan cuando los Sangre Sucias que ya están en nuestro mundo empiezan a reproducirse."

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras el disgusto se deslizaba sobre ella. Una sonrisa seguía flotando en la boca de Umbridge y Hermione sintió la necesidad de maldecirla.

"Hasta ahora", explicó Umbridge, obviamente feliz por tener una audiencia. "Era decisión del dueño si querían que sus Sangre Sucias fueran esterilizados, y eso, Peter, es un escándalo, simplemente intolerable, así que decidimos cambiar esta política laxa, lo haremos obligatorio".

Lucius se limitó a levantar una ceja algo desinteresado, bebiendo de su vino. Por otra parte, el hombre rata, Peter, preguntó con gratitud.

"Entonces, ¿no habrá más descendencia de Sangre Sucias?"

Umbridge soltó una risita inquietante y aseguró: "Lo último que necesitamos son esos Sangre Sucias reproduciéndose como conejos, inundan el mercado y nadie sabe qué hacer con el desbordamiento". Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, la ley estipula que todos las Sangre Sucias deben ser esterilizados correctamente cuando entren en nuestro mundo".

Un escalofrío helado corrió por la columna vertebral de Hermione al oír eso. Había tenido aproximadamente diez años cuando los Snatchers la habían capturado y habían matado a sus padres. En aquel entonces, Hermione había perdido a su familia. Lo que Umbridge tenía en mente destruiría su oportunidad de tener una familia propia.

"¡Qué idea tan maravillosa!" exclamó el hombre rata y el odio de Hermione por él se alzó.

"Oh, ¿eso crees, Peter?" Umbridge sonrió felizmente. "Supongo que es bastante brillante. Realmente, si lo piensas, los Sangre Sucias que obtenemos del mundo Muggle son más que suficientes, no tenemos que empezar a engendrarlos aquí".

Umbridge sacudió la cabeza melodramáticamente antes de tomar otro sorbo de la copa de vino. Luego continuó.

"Tampoco podemos ignorar el hecho de que algunos magos no pueden controlarse cuando provienen de Sangre Sucias. Puedo decirte, que capturar todos esos Mestizos es un trabajo tedioso. Tenemos toda una oficina dedicada exclusivamente a esa prole. Que desperdicio impuestos."

"Oh, vamos, Dolores," Lucius desdeñó con una mirada disgustada en su rostro. "Seguramente, no hay muchos Sangre Puras tan desesperados como para montar una Sangre Sucia."

"Te sorprenderías, Lucius." respondió Umbridge con sequedad.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y abandonó la conversación. Soltó un largo suspiro y apoyó la espalda contra el pilar de mármol. Echaba humo, magia rugía a través de su cuerpo y tuvo que luchar para contenerla. Era asqueroso. Esas personas eran simplemente repugnantes. Se preguntó si gente como Umbridge realmente creía en la legitimidad de sus acciones.

Probablemente sí ... Y eso lo hacía aún más horrible.

Hermione se sacudió, sintiéndose sucia por haber seguido esa conversación. No quería pensar más en ello. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir el relicario de Slytherin y luego dejar este horrible lugar horrible y volver a-

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" una voz interrumpió a Hermione.

Ella se estremeció y levantó la vista. Para su consternación, vio a Hepzibah Smith caminando hacia ella. La vieja tenía una mirada de reproche en su rostro mientras miraba a Hermione.

"Pequeña criatura," reprendió Hepzibah. "No puedes quedarte aquí y descansar, hay trabajo por hacer."

Con dedos gordos y cortos, agarró el hombro de Hermione y la miró como si pensara que Hermione era idiota. Hermione apretó su boca en una línea delgada, luchando contra su magia ya enfurecida. Hepzibah sacudió la cabeza.

"¿El señor Crispe no te enseñó nada?"preguntó la mujer, hablando lentamente como si temiera que Hermione no pudiera entender de otra manera. "Vuelve a trabajar."

"Por supuesto, señora Smith." respondió respetuosamente Hermione y una sensación enfermiza acompañó sus palabras.

Hepzibah no respondió, sólo empujó a Hermione directamente hacia la multitud de gente. Hermione se tambaleó y casi perdió el equilibrio de la bandeja en su mano. Ella tropezó unos pasos, pero por suerte evitó que la bandeja resbalara. Un aliviado suspiro dejó sus labios. Sin embargo cuando levantó la cabeza todo su cuerpo instantáneamente se congeló de miedo. Hermione había tropezado justo en medio del grupo del que había escuchado a escondidas momentos antes.

Umbridge, todavía en su estridente vestido rosa, miró a Hermione disgustada y el hombre rata, Peter, le lanzó miradas sospechosas. Hermione no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras levantaba su rostro y miraba al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy. Sus ojos grises eran helados mientras se paseaban por ella y Hermione estaba segura de que moriría sólo con la implacable mirada de Lucius. Temblando de miedo, no pudo hacer más que encogerse delante de él.

 _Me conoce. Me va a matar. ¡Me va a matar!_

Hermione apenas podía respirar mientras el terror se retorcía alrededor de su pecho. Esperó a que el mago sacara la varita y la maldijera por desobedecer y huir de la mansión Malfoy. Con labios temblorosos, Hermione quiso pedirle perdón cuando, inesperadamente, los ojos fríos de Lucius se apartaron. Ninguna señal de reconocimiento apareció en su rostro y simplemente ignoró a Hermione como si fuera un molesto insecto.

Hermione se quedó ahí, estúpidamente enraizada en el sitio, y la incredulidad se apoderó de ella. Él ... ¿Lucius no la había reconocido? Respiró temblorosamente. ¿Realmente no la recordarla? Hermione estaba increíblemente aliviada ... y sin embargo un poco ofendida, también. ¡Diez años! Había trabajado para ese hombre durante casi diez años y Lucius ni siquiera reconoció su rostro.

Cualquier indignación, que se alzaba en Hermione, fue abruptamente cortada por una voz horriblemente femenina: "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Hermione lentamente giró la cabeza y se estremeció mientras miraba directamente el rostro de Umbridge. Una sonrisa decididamente falsa apareció en las facciones de la mujer. Hermione levantó la bandeja con los canapés, que milagrosamente no se habían caído, y murmuró estúpidamente.

"¿Refrigerios?"

Sorprendentemente, Umbridge tomó uno de los canapés y lo mordisqueó con delicadeza. Había un destello fatídico en sus ojos mientras escudriñaban a Hermione. Hermione se inclinó rápidamente ante la mujer, sintiéndose avergonzada al verse obligada a actuar de esa manera. Después de considerar a Hermione por un momento, Umbridge habló de nuevo. Había un borde cruel detrás de su voz dulce cuando dijo.

"¿No eres el perfecto ejemplo de por qué mi trabajo es tan importante?"

La mujer rió cuando Hermione no contestó, sólo se inclinó aún más. La ira ardía como fuego, pero sabía que no podía decir nada. De repente, unos dedos rechonchos cardearon descuidadamente su cabello rizado y Hermione se estremeció.

"Una pequeña Sangre Sucia." rió Umbridge. Luego ordenó: "Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?"

Hermione se encogió ante la aguda voz y respondió temblorosamente: "Yo ... no estoy muy segura, Madame Umbridge."

Umbridge simplemente negó con la cabeza como si no hubiera esperado nada más. "Por supuesto que no, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Probablemente ni siquiera puedas contar, ¿verdad?"

Hermione apretó los labios. La semana pasada había recibido una 'O' en su ensayo de Aritmancia. Brevemente, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Umbridge a eso. Sin embargo, finalmente Hermione susurró tímidamente.

"No, Madame Umbridge."

Umbridge se burló de ella y escudriñó a Hermione por un momento antes de determinar: "Bueno, no te echo más de veinte años".

Su mirada vagó sobre el pelo espeso de Hermione arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

"No muy fea, supongo." continuó Umbridge, cruelmente. "Pero de nuevo, todos los Sangre Sucias tienen esa mirada vacía tan poco atractiva en sus rostros ... Incluso sin marcarlos, sería fácil identificarlos, sólo por esa apagada mirada en los ojos."

Lucius apretó un impaciente dedo contra su bastón y se dirigió a Umbridge: "¿Adónde quieres llegar?"

El rostro de Umbridge se iluminó y sonrió mientras le preguntaba inocentemente: "Tienes un hijo, ¿verdad, Lucius?"

Lucius arqueó las cejas y asintió cortantemente. Una sonrisa zorruna jugó alrededor de los labios de Umbridge.

"Aún está en Hogwarts, supongo." dijo la bruja alegremente. "¿Sexto año?"

"Séptimo," fue la respuesta corta de Lucius.

"Oh, entonces está en esa _edad_ ," Umbridge rió.

Lucius respondió con un indignado arco en la ceja. Umbridge inocentemente agitó las pestañas y declaró: "Tu hijo es un chico saludable, Lucius, nadie se sorprendería si perdiera el control de vez en cuando."

La mujer le lanzó una mirada sugestiva a Hermione. El entendimiento brilló poco después en los ojos de Lucius cuando captó la insinuación. Lo siguió un repentino disgusto. La mirada inocente cayó del rostro de Umbridge, reemplazada por una sonrisa maligna. Agarró el brazo de Hermione y la arrastró más cerca.

"Dime", se dirigió a Lucius, sonriendo con altivez. "¿Te disgustaría si tu primer nieto saliera de esta cosa?"

Umbridge señaló el estómago de Hermione. Inmediatamente, una expresión de profunda repulsión e indignación apareció en el rostro de Lucius. Hermione bajó la cabeza para no tener que ver el disgusto en los ojos del mago. Umbridge todavía la mantenía cruelmente en el sitio y Hermione se sentía dolorosamente expuesta.

"Draco nunca se dejaría llevar así." dijo Lucius con una voz cortante.

"Es un adolescente, no son conocidos por pensar detenidamente en las cosas", Umbridge rió suavemente. "Por supuesto que lo haría."

Hermione arrastró los pies ligeramente, con la cabeza todavía inclinada. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de Lucius sobre ella. No necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber que el disgusto se retorcía en su rostro.

"Antes dijiste que no había magos tan desesperados como para "montar a una Sangre Sucia", dijo Umbridge triunfalmente. "No tiene que ser desesperación exactamente."

Una sonrisa afilada distorsionó el rostro de la mujer mientras exploraba a Lucius, obviamente disfrutando inmensamente.

"Y eso, querido Lucius, es el motivo por el que estoy trabajando en esta nueva ley." declaró Umbridge. "Para que Draco todavía pueda ... coger experiencia, sin lidiar con las desagradables consecuencias".

Hermione sintió que su brazo fue liberado y se apresuró a alejarse de Umbridge. Sin alzar los ojos ni una vez mientras se inclinaba profundamente antes de apresurarse en alejarse de Umbridge, Lucius y la degradación.

†

Incluso dos horas más tarde, Hermione seguía sintiéndose sacudida por una mezcla de cólera, repugnancia y un profundo sentimiento hueco. Las palabras de Umbridge, aún erróneas y egoístas, habían dejado un regusto amargo en la lengua de Hermione. Sin embargo, no quería darle vueltas.

En vez de eso, mordiéndose la cara interna de la mejilla nerviosamente, Hermione agarró una caja vacía de bebidas. Tratando de parecer lo más discreta posible, rápidamente llevó la caja hacia la salida del salón. Uno de los guardias de seguridad vestido de negro que vigilaba la puerta, parecía bastante amenazador. Ignorando el acelerado corazón en su pecho, Hermione agarró la caja más fuerte y se arrastró por la puerta como si fuera su tarea reponer las bebidas. Los músculos se relajaron ligeramente cuando el guardia no mostró ninguna inclinación en cuestionarla y Hermione salió del salón.

Al llegar a un espacioso pasillo, rápidamente escondió la caja detrás de una escultura bastante atroz de una bruja coja. Entonces, Hermione se escabulló por un pasillo hacia la gran escalera que había visto mientras entrababa en la Mansión. Tuvo la suerte de no tropezarse con otro guardia de seguridad, y al poco tiempo Hermione subía corriendo la escalera, esperando que su suerte durara. La música del salón se desvaneció lentamente y Hermione soltó un suspiro al llegar al siguiente piso. Sin dudar, Hermione comenzó su búsqueda del relicario de Slytherin. Tom le había dicho que estaría en los pisos superiores. Ahora, Hermione sólo tenía que encontrarlo.

 _No podía ser tan difícil…_

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Hermione maldijo en voz baja. La Mansión era enorme. Los pasillos con suelos de madera oscura y pinturas de aspecto caro la condujeron a una miríada de puertas y otros caminos. Hermione dio un paso tentativo por un pasillo. Una alfombra lujosamente decorada cubría el suelo, amortiguando sus pasos. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras miraba a otra puerta. Estaba hecha de madera pesada y parecía bastante impresionante. Cautelosamente, intentó tirar del mango y se encontró con la puerta abierta. La habitación resultó ser un estudio lujosamente amueblado. Las estanterías decoraban las paredes y un gran escritorio de caoba estaba justo debajo de la ventana. Con un brillo aprensivo en sus ojos, Hermione alcanzó la varita. Ella lo blandió y susurró.

"Accio Relicario."

No sucedió nada y Hermione se preguntó si el relicario de Slytherin podía ser convocado en absoluto. Con rabia negó con la cabeza regañándose a sí misma por no haberle preguntado a Tom. ¿Cómo pensaba que encontraría el relicario en este laberinto de Mansión? No había modo de buscar en cada habitación. Le tomaría siglos, pensó con tristeza. Detrás de la puerta de al lado había un baño enorme. El tiempo pasaba. Hermione ya había buscado por lo menos en una docena de habitaciones, pero no encontró nada. El temor bulló en ella al abrir la puerta de al lado. Otro dormitorio. Hermione suspiró cansadamente pero aún así agitó la varita.

"Accio Relicario."

De nuevo nada, y Hermione cerró la puerta. Estaba a punto de continuar hacia la puerta de al lado cuando una voz la congeló en seco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Un jadeo de sorpresa dejó a Hermione. Ocultando la varita a su espalda, giró inclinándose ya en medio arco. Una vieja estaba parada en el pasillo. Tenía el rostro arrugado, el pelo blanco como la nieve, y estaba jorobada, apoyada pesadamente sobre un bastón nudoso de madera. Hermione se puso rígida cuando los acuosos ojos azules de la mujer vagaron por ella.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó la anciana.

Hermione se retorció, sin saber cómo salir de esto. Fue entonces cuando vio un oscuro tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo de la mujer. Se dio cuenta de que era una Sangre Sucia, y un plan comenzó a burbujear en ella. Hermione inclinó la cabeza sumisamente y susurró, intentando sonar tímida.

"L-La señora Smith me envió ... para que cogiera algo ... un relicario. Me dijo que era una de sus posesiones más preciadas ... m-muy valioso ..."

"¿Un relicario?" La mujer suspiró con sorpresa, hablando más para sí misma que para Hermione. "¿De Slytherin?"

Hermione alzó ojos y miró a la anciana suplicante. Tropezando con sus propias palabras, dijo ansiosamente.

"Lo he intentado ... Realmente, lo hice ... Pero no sé dónde está ..."

Cautelosamente, Hermione miró a la anciana midiendo su reacción. Al menos no había sospecha en su rostro arrugado. En su lugar, la mujer parecía un poco celosa.

"¿Mi señora te envió para cogerlo ...?"

Hermione asintió ansiosamente. "Sí ... Ella ... La señora Smith me dijo que cogiera el medallón, que quería enseñárselo a uno de sus invitados."

La anciana miró a Hermione. La aversión era clara en sus acuosos ojos azules. Luego espetó mordazmente.

"¿Por qué te enviaría mi señora? Mi señora sólo confía en mí en tareas como esas."

Esto no iba como Hermione realmente quería. No comprendía la repentina animosidad y tuvo que tragarse una respuesta aguda. De nada valdría estar en desacuerdo. Así que Hermione inclinó la cabeza y susurró sumisamente.

"Lo siento mucho, sé que la señora Smith te estaba buscando, ella confía en ti." una sonrisa flotó sobre el rostro de la anciana. "P- pero yo estaba cerca, así que me envió, lo siento."

Aliviada por el discurso de Hermione, la mujer asintió con generosidad. Los celos enfurecidos habían desaparecido completamente de sus ojos y miró a Hermione amablemente. Hermione decidió usar eso y preguntó con cautela.

"Lo siento mucho, pero La-Señora Smith ... no me dijo dónde podía encontrar ese relicario ... No puedo encontrarlo ... Por favor, ¿podrías ayudarme? ... Estoy segura de que la señora Smith te dijo dónde almacena sus posesiones más importantes. "

"Por supuesto" respondió la mujer con orgullo. "Mi señora me lo cuenta todo."

Se dio la vuelta y agitó una mano nudosa hacia Hermione. "Ven, ven, hija, te lo enseñaré."

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y rápidamente se escabulló tras la mujer. "Muchas gracias."

La anciana le sonrió, mostrando un diente faltante en la mandíbula superior. "Si mi señora quiere sus joyas, haré todo lo posible para cumplir con sus deseos."

"Por supuesto," fue la pronta respuesta de Hermione. "Estoy segura de que la señora Smith se enorgullece de tener a una criada como usted."

La sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer se ensanchó. "Eres una buena chica, no te preocupes, también harás que tu señor se sienta orgulloso un día, por cierto, mi nombre es Hokey".

Hermione sonrió educadamente a la torpe mujer y dijo, "Es un placer conocerte, Hokey, mi nombre es Penny."

Hermione la siguió mientras Hokey lentamente cojeaba a través de los pasillos. Se sentía un poco incómoda usando a la mujer así, pero en realidad no había otra manera. Al poco llegaron a una puerta. No parecía diferente a todas las otras puertas que Hermione había visto. Aunque Hokey declaró vertiginosamente.

"Es aquí."

Ella abrió la puerta y Hermione la siguió a la habitación. Aunque la habitación era bastante grande, todos los espacios libres estaban llenos de cosas. Las vitrinas alineadas en las paredes, estaban llenas de baratijas, pilas de libros se amontonaban sobre una mesa aparentemente desordenada, y cajas de cartón apoyadas contra una ventana, oscurecían la vista. Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, temió pisar algo. Hokey, por otra parte, se movía fácilmente a través del caos. Intentando mantenerse al día con la anciana, Hermione golpeó una pila de viejos frascos de pociones que estaban depositadas en una pequeña mesa. Algunos de los frascos rodaron sobre la mesa, amenazando con caer. Hermione trató de atraparlos mientras Hokey desaparecía detrás de un enorme gabinete.

Por un momento, Hokey desapareció y Hermione se preocupó de que su truco hubiera sido descubierto. Pero entonces, Hokey resurgió con una pequeña caja de madera en la mano, caminó hacia Hermione. La vieja sonrió ampliamente y declaró:

"Aquí está, la posesión más valiosa de mi señora."

Los ojos de Hermione estaban pegados a la caja y ella asintió.

"Gracias." murmuró y cogió la caja.

Hokey apartó la caja de su alcance. "Ya que estoy aquí, creo que será mejor que se la lleve yo a mi señora, no quiero que se pierda."

Hermione forzó una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y respondió temblorosamente: "Por supuesto, será lo mejor."

Hokey sostuvo la caja de madera de manera protectora contra su pecho cuando pasó junto a Hermione y caminó hacia la salida. Una horrible sensación se deslizó sobre Hermione mientras lentamente sacaba la varita. Casi se ahogó por la vergüenza mientras levantaba la varita hacia la espalda de la decrépita mujer.

"Stupefy," susurró Hermione.

La luz roja voló de su varita y se estrelló contra la espalda de Hokey. Un suave suspiro abandonó su boca cuando se dejó caer en el suelo, la caja de madera cayó de sus dedos. Sintiéndose completamente disgustada consigo misma, Hermione se apresuró hacia el cuerpo. Con suavidad, volvió a Hokey de espaldas.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo Hermione, sabiendo que su disculpa nunca sería aceptada aunque Hokey pudiera escucharla.

Sintiéndose un asqueroso ladrón, Hermione agarró la caja de madera. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Hermione suspiró y movió la punta de su varita sobre la cerradura plateada. Se oyó un suave clic desde la caja y luego se abrió. Allí, sobre terciopelo azul oscuro, yacía una cadena de oro. Los eslabones de la cadena estaban delicadamente elaborados y brillaban incluso en la habitación débilmente iluminada. La mirada de Hermione se detuvo ante el relicario dorado que descansaba orgulloso sobre el terciopelo. Tenía pequeñas gemas verdes incrustadas en el frente del medallón. Formando la letra "S", elegantemente curvada pareciendo una pequeña serpiente verde.

Hermione al instante supo que era el relicario de Slytherin. Podía sentir la magia profunda flotando a su alrededor. Con dedos temblorosos, extendió la mano hacia el medallón. Nuevamente se sentía como un ladrón, violando un santuario. El oro era suave y frío bajo las puntas de sus dedos. La magia dentro del medallón reaccionó a su toque. Como si estuviera disgustado por la audacia de Hermione, el relicario zumbaba enojado. Su mente empezó a funcionar a toda marcha preguntándose qué tipo de conjuros y hechizos había puesto Slytherin en su medallón.

"¡Ey!"

Una voz fuerte hizo que Hermione retrocediera violentamente y su cabeza se alzara. Se tensó al ver a uno de esos guardias de seguridad justo en la puerta. El mago era bastante alto y musculoso, con las mangas de su camisa negra extendiéndose sobre sus bíceps.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sangre Sucia?" preguntó el guardia.

La sangre de Hermione se congeló de miedo mientras miraba fijamente al hombre furioso. La caja de madera con el relicario de Slytherin todavía estaba en su mano y una Hokey muy inconsciente estaba justo a su lado. Con creciente temor, Hermione observó como el hombre sacaba su varita y daba un paso amenazador hacia ella.

"¿Qué tienes en la mano, eh?" siseó amenazadoramente. "¡Contéstame, Sangre Sucia!"

Hermione saltó cuando le gritó la última parte. Había sido sorprendida con las manos en la masa. No había manera de salir de esto. Aunque sus entrañas le gritaban que obedeciera al mago, Hermione no lo hizo. Rápidamente convocó a su magia antes de blandir su varita en el aire.

 _Pulso._

Una oleada de magia se precipitó hacia el mago y chocó con fuerza contra su pecho. Un jadeo sorprendido lo abandonó mientras era empujado. Obviamente no había esperado ningún tipo de ataque proveniente de una Sangre Sucia. Hermione se apresuró a sacar el collar dorado de la caja colgándoselo por encima de su cabeza para que el relicario de Slytherin cayera suavemente contra su pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio una luz púrpura corriendo hacia ella. La luz crepitó furiosamente y sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para esquivar la maldición. Se lanzó a un lado, estrellándose dolorosamente sobre su hombro. La maldición púrpura la evitó por un pelo.

"¡Quédate donde estás!" le ordenó una voz.

Hermione le lanzó una rápida mirada al guardia de seguridad. A estas alturas, había caído en una postura de duelo, su varita la apuntaba amenazadoramente. Para su horror, Hermione vio un diminuto cristal azul en su mano. Sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, el mago llevó el cristal a su boca.

"Alerta intruso, piso superior, ala izquierda, necesidad de respaldo"

Hermione apretó los dientes mientras sentía el pánico alzándose. Tal vez hubiera podido acabar con ese guardia, pero ahora tenía a todos los miembros de seguridad en su camino. Hermione seguía agachada en el suelo, detenida en el sitio por la varita del guardia. Esto era malo. Sus dedos se apretaron nerviosamente alrededor de la varita. El mago temiendo que estuviera tramando algo, gruñó amenazadoramente.

"¡Tire la varita!"

A este punto, la rendición ya no era una opción. Hermione no estaba en absoluto confiada con sus habilidades de duelo - hasta ese momento, sólo había duelado con Tom - pero no le quedaba otra opción. Hermione se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Ahora no podía sucumbir al pánico.

"¡Tire la varita al SUELO!" el guardia volvió a gritarle.

Unas furiosas chispas surgieron de la varita que apuntaba el pecho de Hermione. Su propia varita apuntó inútilmente al suelo. Ella sabía que si levantaba la varita, incluso el más mínimo movimiento, el mago atacaría. No había manera de que fuera más rápida que él. Surgido de la desesperación, un plan pasó por su cabeza. Al no ver otra opción, Hermione fue con ello. Su varita seguía apuntando al suelo, gritó en su cabeza.

 _¡Nix!_

Ningún hechizo visible dejó su varita, pero de repente, hielo cubrió el suelo. Se extendió rápidamente mientras crecía hasta convertirse en una capa gruesa de hielo. El guardia de seguridad se sorprendió y tropezó, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Hermione utilizó ese lapso de tiempo. Desde su posición agachada, se empujó desde el suelo y corrió hacia el hombre. Atacar físicamente a un hombre musculoso era una pura locura, pero Hermione esperaba que el hielo jugara en su contra. Ella se propulsó hacia adelante y utilizó todo el peso de su cuerpo cuando se estrelló contra el hombre. De hecho, sobre hielo, su peso corporal era una desventaja. Cuando Hermione se estrelló contra él, el guardia de seguridad no tuvo medios para mantener el equilibrio. Perdió el equilibrio, resbaló sobre el hielo antes de caer. Hermione cayó con él, aterrizando en su pecho. No dudó, rápidamente se levantó y corrió por el pasillo.

"¡Seca!" un grito siguió su huida.

Hermione oyó el sonoro sonido de una maldición crepitando por el aire. Se zambulló detrás de la siguiente esquina del pasillo. La maldición la evitó por un pelo estrellándose violentamente contra la pared, rociando trozos de piedra y madera por todas partes. El corazón de Hermione corrió en su pecho y una sacudida del miedo la golpeó cuando oyó furiosos pasos que la seguían. Su respiración se convirtió jadeos mientras corría por los pasillos hacia la escalera.

El aire se embriagó de magia y sabía que otra maldición se dirigía hacia ella. Empujando la varita, lanzó un escudo, El primer hechizo que Tom le había enseñado.

 _Arceberis_

Una burbuja amarilla se formó alrededor de Hermione, mostrando magia bastante considerable. Segundos después, una oscura maldición se estrelló contra su escudo. Su escudo amarillo vaciló pesadamente cuando tomó la peor parte del ataque. Entonces, se rompió con un ruido de grietas. Hermione fue lanzada y aterrizó dolorosamente en el suelo pulido. Los restos de la maldición impactaron contra una ventana cercana. El vidrio se rompió y los fragmentos afilados cayeron sobre Hermione. Rápidamente protegió su cabeza con las manos y jadeó cuando los fragmentos le cortaron la piel.

"¡Reducto!" el guardia atacó de nuevo.

Al mirar atrás, Hermione vio al mago cargando hacia ella, la luz de la maldición corriendo hacia ella. Instantáneamente giró la varita en el aire.

 _¡Perditus!_

A Hermione nunca le gustó la sensación de la magia negra, pero este no era el momento para pelear limpio. Una poderosa maldición se desprendió de la punta de su varita. Con furia se precipitó en el aire, corriendo hacia el guardia de seguridad. La oscura maldición aplastó la maldición Reducto rompiéndola fácilmente. Sin obstáculos, se estrelló contra el pecho del guardia de seguridad. La fuerza del impacto lo lanzó de sus pies y lo arrojó al suelo. El mago gritó de dolor cuando la maldición de Hermione se aferró a él, infectando su propia magia y comenzando a desgarrarla. Hermione no se quedó a ver más. El hombre ya estaba inconsciente. Sólo una prolongada estancia en St. Mungos restauraría su magia.

Hermione reprimió todos los sentimientos de culpa y corrió hacia las escaleras. El relicario de Slytherin golpeaba contra su pecho con cada paso que tomaba. Esperaba que le trajera suerte. Hermione sólo tenía que bajar la escalera y cruzar el vestíbulo de la Mansión Smith para llegar a la puerta principal, su escape.

Sin aliento, finalmente llegó a la escalera. Quería bajar corriendo las escaleras y dejar la casa para siempre. Hermione se detuvo en seco. Un frio mortal se apoderó de todo su cuerpo ante la vista que la saludaba. Hombres altos, vestidos de negro, la amenazaban con sus varitas. Hermione pudo contar al menos diez. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró al vestíbulo y a la puerta que conduciría a su libertad. Inalcanzable.

"¡No te muevas!" le gritó un hombre agresivamente. "¡No te muevas maldita sea!"

El agarre de Hermione en su varita se relajó y el pánico amenazó con anularla.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Capítulo recién salido del horno, mientras traducía no podía dejar de pensar en todas las libros distopicos que he leído; siempre se diferencia a la sociedad por colores, caracteres, poderes..etc, aquí hay 3 categorias Sangre Sucias, Mestizos y la realeza que son los Sangres Puras. Ya tenemos nuestra heroína luchando por la justicia en su sociedad. Es curioso, nunca lo había pensado.**

 **¿Y ahora que eh? Se ha quedado en lo mejor, que angustia, ¿Qué hará ahora Hermione?**


	17. Luz para Morir

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. .** **Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **17**

 **Luz para Morir**

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione tragó saliva. Tenía al menos diez varitas apuntándola y podía decir que sus dueños iban en serio. Hermione estaba en lo alto de la impresionante escalera de la Mansión Hepzibah, se quedó mirando a los guardias que bloqueaban su ruta de escape hacia la puerta principal. El pánico la estranguló mientras, tristemente limitada, opciones le acribillaban la cabeza. La rendición la haría arrestar, y luego probablemente la ejecutarían por invasión y robo. Podía entablar combate con los guardias, pero eso significaba diez contra uno. Hermione lamió nerviosamente sus labios resecos mientras su mirada recorría los hombres musculosos.

Fue arrancada de su estupor cuando uno de los guardias ordenó bruscamente, "¡Palmer, Hartford, cogedla!"

Al instante, dos guardias cercanos a Hermione entraron en acción. Seguían apuntándola con la varita amenazadoramente mientras se acercaban a ella. Hermione retrocedió un paso frente a los hombres altos y musculosos. La adrenalina pulsó a través de su cuerpo y reaccionó instintivamente levantando su varita.

"¡Stupefy!"

El hechizo se precipitó hacia los hombres, pero Hermione no esperó a ver si el hechizo les dio o no. Giró y corrió de nuevo por el pasillo por donde había venido. Tuvo que agacharse cuando una avalancha de maldiciones la siguieron. Sobre ella llovieron madera astillada y virutas. Hermione lo ignoró y corrió, giró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha dentro del laberinto de pasillos. Los guardias estaban sobre sus talones. Las maldiciones la evitaban por un pelo, en vez de acertarle destrozaban las costosas pinturas de las paredes. Hermione frenéticamente blandió su varita y conjuró un escudo. Ella gruñó mientras pesadamente usaba su magia para mantener las maldiciones a raya. Obviamente, Hepzibah no había sido indulgente cuando contrató a la compañía de seguridad. Adaptándose al escudo de Hermione, los guardias lanzaron poderosa magia para derribarlo. Una maldición logró romper su defensa. Hermione jadeó de dolor cuando la maldición se estrelló violentamente en su hombro izquierdo. Apretó los dientes mientras sentía la sangre corriendo por su espalda. Lanzándose a la siguiente esquina, Hermione escapó temporalmente de los ataques. Su respiración se convirtió en ahogados jadeos mientras corría por el pasillo. Los guardias sólo tardaron unos segundos en acercarse. Con una clara línea de fuego, inmediatamente reanudaron su ataque. Hermione sabía que necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo. Casi tropezando con sus propios pies, se apresuró a girar en el sitio y agitó su varita.

 _¡Lacryma!_

Un grueso y oscuro humo se arremolinó fuera de su varita. Se formó una pared casi sólida en el corredor, separando a Hermione de sus atacantes. Apenas podía ver a los hombres a través de la oscura niebla. Uno de ellos no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar y quedó atrapado en el humo negro. Hermione podía verlo desmoronarse hasta sus rodillas mientras sus dedos arañaban su propia cara. Lo siguió un sangriento grito profundo.

Hermione no necesitaba ver más; Giró sobre sus talones y continuó su escape. Esperaba que los guardias necesitaran algunos preciosos minutos para romper su magia. Ni siquiera se sentía mal por haber usado una vez más magia oscura. La maldición era inequívocamente oscura. La maldición no atacaba el cuerpo o la magia, sino la mente. Esa maldición, era semejante a un dementor, infestaba la mente de la víctima con un sentimiento absoluto de desesperación.

Hermione pudo oír como los guardias disparaban hechizos, intentando romper el humo oscuro y liberar a su compañero. Sabía que su hechizo no les detendría por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, su hombro herido la obligó a frenar. Estaba empezando a sentirse mareada. Temblorosa, Hermione tropezó por otro pasillo. El deprimente color oscuro del empapelado de las paredes estaba interrumpido por enormes cuadros feos. Se oyó una fuerte grieta detrás de ella y el temor se envolvió sin piedad alrededor de Hermione. Su maldición había sido derribada. Ahora, pesados pasos resonaban por el corredor. Los guardias pronto la alcanzarían.

Hermione continuó. Pasó por una enorme pintura de un castillo medieval cuando algo le llamó la atención. Había un remiendo extrañamente desgastado en el oscuro cuadro justo al lado del marco de la pintura. A Hermione le resultó terriblemente familiar. Una sonrisa sombría estiró sus labios. Al parecer, la suerte estaba de su lado. Sus dedos temblaron ligeramente mientras rozaban el gastado remiendo del tapiz. Agarró el marco de la pintura y tiró. Se escuchó un sonido afilado cuando la pintura obedeció y se deslizó hacia adelante, revelando una escalera oculta. Los desgastados y estrechos escalones, eran las escaleras que los sirvientes debían usar. La mansión Malfoy había estado llena de estas escaleras ocultas. Ningún mago quería que sus Sangre Sucias se movieran por la Mansión, usaban los pasadizos principales. Los siervos no deben ser oídos ni vistos.

Una maldición chocó contra la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Los guardias la habían alcanzado. Hermione envió una maldición antes de correr apresuradamente por la estrecha escalera, la cual esperaba estuviera más cerca de la libertad. Al tiempo llegó al final de la escalera y empujó la puerta. Crujió fuertemente cuando cedió y Hermione salió a la luz. Parpadeó y casi tropezó con una caja abandonada que estaba en el suelo. Había una escultura de una bruja coja cerca. Era vagamente familiar. Hermione había pasado por este lugar una hora antes. Sus ojos bajaron por el pasillo y encontraron las enormes puertas dobles que conducían al salón.

Los guardias bajaban escaleras, estaban casi sobre ella. Hermione volvió la cabeza. El vestíbulo estaba frente al salón. Muy cerca. Justo cuando quiso correr hacia su escape seguro, Hermione vio más guardias. Se habían quedado atrás, bloqueando la salida. Ahora la apuntaban. El corazón de Hermione golpeó en su pecho. Estaba acorralada como un animal. Ya sólo había una manera de poder escapar. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las puertas que daban al salón.

Era un suicidio, realmente. Pero no había otra opción.

Hermione se lanzó hacia el salón. Probablemente era la peor ruta de escape posible, se admitió mientras se precipitaba hacia las altas puertas dobles, maldiciones la seguían todo el camino. Sus atacantes se unieron a los hombres que habían dejado en el vestíbulo. Ahora, todos atacaban con vigor.

 _Definitivamente no era una buena señal._

Hermione envió un Diffindo a sus atacantes y fue recompensada con un grito satisfactorio. Sin embargo, no eso no detuvo el aluvión de maldiciones. Los guardias estaban obviamente desesperados por impedir que Hermione entrara al salón, temiendo que pudiera poner en peligro a los invitados.

 _Lástima_ , pensó Hermione mientras agarraba la manija de la puerta y la abría. Al instante, el parloteo y la ligera música la golpearon, era evidente que había habido un Encanto Silenciador colocado sobre las puertas. Casi se sentía mal por arruinar la fiesta de Hepzibah. Casi.

La velada todavía estaba en pleno apogeo. Las brujas y magos de Sangre Pura estaban en pequeños grupos, charlando y haciendo alarde de sus vestidos más recientes, seguramente horriblemente caros. Los Sangre Sucias, con sus uniformes azules estándares, corrían entre los invitados, ofreciendo bebidas y aperitivos. Agarrando su varita con fuerza, Hermione corrió hacia el salón, con una mirada salvaje en su cara. Recordó las ventanas panorámicas del otro extremo de la habitación. Ese era su escape, el único que le quedaba. O eso, o la muerte.

Realmente no necesitaba más incentivo.

Rezando a cada deidad que conocía, Hermione se precipitó hacia la gran ventana. Débilmente pudo oír los gritos de sus perseguidores. Habían dejado de atacarla con maldiciones, temerosos de golpear a los desprevenidos invitados. Hermione estaba agradecida por eso. Jadeando con esfuerzo, frenéticamente se abrió camino a través de la multitud de personas. Ella no pudo evitar golpear a algunos de ellos, incluso empujó groseramente a algunos fuera de su camino. Hubo gritos de indignación y gruñidos enojados.

"¡Mira por donde vas!"

Un mago vestido de verde le espetó con cólera, el disgusto nubló sus ojos al ver su atuendo y la varita roja en su mano.

"¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!"

Levantó una mano, probablemente para darle un golpe "bien merecido". Hermione no perdió tiempo para averiguarlo. Con la mirada fija en la ventana, se apresuró. Su corazón tronó en su pecho, y su aliento salió en jadeos. Por el rabillo de sus ojos, pudo ver que los hombres vestidos de negro la seguían. Afortunadamente, eran frenados por los invitados de fiesta.

La siguiente maldición que voló hacia Hermione no provino de uno de los guardias. Tal vez por eso no estaba preparada. Tomada por sorpresa, la maldición amarilla se estrelló en su costado. Como una hoja goteando de veneno, magia oscura cortó la carne de Hermione. Un grito de dolor rasgó sus labios cuando la fuerza del impacto la catapultó unos metros hasta que se estrelló contra el suelo. Lágrimas de dolor se acumulaban en sus ojos y puntos negros bailaban en su visión mientras Hermione yacía en el suelo. Llevó una mano hacia su costado y se sintió enferma cuando el líquido caliente se filtró entre sus dedos, haciendo una piscina alrededor de ella. Hermione débilmente escuchó los gritos sobresaltados de los invitados y el revoltijo agitado mientras trataban de alejarse de ella.

Hermione apretó los dientes y parpadeó las lágrimas. Necesitaba escapar. Gimiendo de dolor, se dio la vuelta y logró levantarse hasta una posición de cuclillas, sostenía la varita lista para atacar. El pánico la atravesó, haciendo que su respiración se resquebrajara, cuando se encontró rodeada por guardias. Formaban un círculo a su alrededor apuntándola con varitas. La propia varita de Hermione se movía de un hombre a otro mientras sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente una abertura. Curiosamente, los hombres no atacaron. Aparentemente estaban esperando algo. El mortal silencio fue interrumpido por los fuertes chasquidos de tacones en el suelo de piedra. Hermione volvió la cabeza. Una figura, vestida de rosa, dio un paso adelante. No era otra que Dolores Umbridge, con una sonrisa enfermizamente dulce en su rostro, caminaba con calma hacia la figura agachada de Hermione. Tenía la varita en la mano. Sin duda, Umbridge había sido quien había cortado el costado de Hermione. La bruja alzó una ceja mientras miraba a Hermione, con diversión retorciendo sus ojos.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" dijo Umbridge ligeramente, aunque con frío mortal. "¿Una pequeña Sangre Sucia extraviada?"

Los labios de Hermione se elevaron en un gruñido y el agarre en su varita se tensó. Umbridge simplemente le sonrió de forma horriblemente falsa.

"Has causado suficiente caos, ¿no crees?" comentó la bruja, todavía con ese tono demasiado dulce en su voz. "Estás en bastantes problemas."

Hermione la miró en silencio, la rabia y el miedo guerreaban dentro de ella. Su varita apuntaba a la mujer mientras su otra mano sostenía el sangriento corte en su costado. Dolía. Todo le dolía. Los guardias aún la rodeaban. Los diez hombres eran bastante exagerados cuando rodeaban el cuerpo de Hermione, sangrante y arrodillada. El sabor amargo de la derrota se extendió en su lengua. Nerviosa, sus ojos se lanzaron de Umbridge a la ventana y volvieron otra vez. Una sonrisa maligna retorció los labios de Umbridge.

"No, no," le reprendió con voz burlona. "No pienses en poder escapar."

El tono había sido ligero, como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño, pero Hermione podía ver la promesa de dolor que ardía en los ojos de Umbridge. Hizo que el pánico se atenazara alrededor del estómago de Hermione. Los ojos implacables de Umbridge viajaron hacia la varita en la mano de Hermione, transfigurada de rojo. Ella sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación.

"Qué escándalo, es una verdadera varita, ¿verdad?" la mujer suspiró, repugnancia se filtraba de su tono. "¿Una Sangre Sucia con una varita? ¿Qué será de este mundo?"

La visión de Hermione se enturbió mientras miraba a la mujer fría. Se terminó. La misión de Tom, el tiempo de Hermione en Hogwarts, su libertad ... su vida terminaría. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el pánico amenazó con arrastrarla a un lugar oscuro.

 _Se acabó._

Tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Todo eso se precipitó por su mente y ella pudo verse tratando de mantenerse con vida en la mansión Malfoy. Intentando sobrevivir.

 _Todo por nada._

Hermione inclinó la cabeza. Su brazo cayó a su costado. La varita se deslizó lentamente de sus dedos entumecidos. ¿Qué debía hacer sino rendirse y aceptar su destino? La sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Umbridge se ensanchó cuando vio la exhibición de su derrota. Se volvió hacia los hombres vestidos de negro. La voz de Umbridge era aguda, seria cuando ordenó.

"¡Deténgala!"

Los hombres obedecieron y se acercaron. Hermione todavía estaba agachada en el suelo del salón de Hepzibah, sangrando y amenazada por Umbridge y una docena de magos. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y levantó la cara, sólo para ver la sádica sonrisa de Umbridge. Una mano agarró el hombro de Hermione, apretando dolorosamente cuando fue brutalmente tirada a sus pies. Hermione miró fijamente los ojos implacables de Umbridge.

"Qué fastidio", informó Umbridge fríamente. "En realidad este es mi día libre, para que lo sepas."

Una mirada de desdén cruzó el rostro de la bruja y sacudió la cabeza hacia Hermione. Ante ese desprecio, un destello de furia incontrolable atravesó a Hermione. Fluyó a través de su cuerpo, ardiente, infectando tanto su mente como su magia. Hermione luchó contra las manos que la sostenían y mostró sus dientes a Umbridge en un gruñido. La sangre coloreó sus dientes; podía saborear el sabor cobrizo en su lengua. No le importaba. La rabia de Hermione arrasó todo.

"¡Púdrete!" le gruñó a Umbridge.

Umbridge no reaccionó. No impresionada, le sonrió a Hermione. El cuerpo entero de Hermione temblaba con una mezcla salvaje de ira y agotamiento. Ella no podía ... ¡No _dejaría_ que esa mujer horrible ganara! El guardia aún la agarraba con fuerza, pero Hermione luchó violentamente contra él. Sus dedos se hincaron dolorosamente su carne, pero logró liberar un brazo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera contenerla otra vez, Hermione tiró de su varita. Viendo esto, Umbridge levantó su propia varita, lista para bloquear cualquier maldición. Sin embargo, Hermione no la atacó. En cambio, apuntó la varita al techo. La costosa araña de cristal, que había admirado la primera vez que había entrado en el salón de Hepzibah, colgaba precariamente cerca de la posición de Hermione. Ella no vaciló.

 _Destruo!_ Gritó Hermione en su cabeza.

Una luz blanca y brillante se desprendió de su varita y se precipitó hacia la araña de cristal. La maldición se estrelló contra la cadena donde la araña estaba fijada en el techo. Antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la cadena estalló y la araña cayó. El pánico estalló. Los gritos resonaron por la sala mientras los invitados de Hepzibah se alejaban. Umbridge giró la varita, tratando de salvarse de ser aplastada bajo el peso de la araña. Hermione se liberó del agarre del guardia y se tambaleó hacia atrás. La araña se estrelló contra el suelo, a Hermione no le acertó por poco. Umbridge desapareció por completo tras el polvo y los cristales volando. Hermione fue golpeada hacia atrás. Un grito ahogado de dolor la dejó cuando fue arrojada al suelo. La gente gritaba y corría hacia las puertas, con pánico en sus rostros mientras en el salón dominaba al caos.

El dolor sacudió a Hermione. Puntos negros bailaban en su visión. Sin embargo, se levantó. Su cabeza giró y tropezó peligrosamente. Sintiéndose completamente nauseabunda, Hermione fijó sus ojos en las ventanas panorámicas. Necesitaba irse. Tan rápido como pudiera, Hermione tropezó hacia delante.

"¡Detente!" dijo una furiosa voz sobre el caos, acompañada de una maldición que afortunadamente falló en darle a Hermione.

Hermione giró la cabeza y su aliento se atascó por el miedo. Umbridge, su cabello generalmente pulcramente ordenado estaba desordenado con restos de lo que fue una araña orgullosa. Sangre brotaba de un corte profundo en su mejilla y polvo coloreaba su piel de un blanco mortal. Una promesa asesina como castigo brilló en sus ojos cuando la bruja giró su varita. Una maldición oscura se precipitó hacia Hermione, quien apenas logró esquivar el ataque. Sintió que la magia de Umbridge chisporroteaba dolorosamente en el aire cuando la maldición pasó.

Hermione giró y corrió hacia la ventana. Más maldiciones la siguieron, pero sobre el caos de los huéspedes en pánico de Hepzibah y el polvo producido por la araña, Hermione logró evitar ser golpeada. Blandiendo la varita, corrió hacia la ventana. Una maldición voló desde la punta de su varita. Se estrelló violentamente contra el cristal, rompiéndolo completamente. Hermione pudo sentir algunos fragmentos cortando su piel y su vestido, pero no le importó. Sin mirar atrás, al caos que había creado, saltó atravesando del marco de la ventana y cayó sobre la hierba suave, antes de correr en la noche.

†

Hermione apenas podía recordar cómo había escapado de la Mansión de Hepzibah, mientras tropezaba a través de la oscuridad hacia la pequeña aldea Muggle. Respiraba pesadamente, la adrenalina todavía no había dejado su cuerpo. La calma del pueblo parecía burlarse de ella. Cada ruido que oía la hacía saltar de miedo, temiendo que los guardias de Umbridge, o tal vez los Aurores la hubieran encontrado. Su cuerpo se estremeció de frío y dolor mientras bajaba cojeando por una calle. Su asqueroso vestido azul estaba empapado en sangre y Hermione se sostuvo el costado, que todavía rezumaba un flujo constante de sangre oscura.

Hermione estaba demasiado agotada para lanzarse un Encanto de Invisibilidad. La única forma de magia que podía invocar era un Scorgify. La sangre y la mugre desaparecieron de su ropa, haciéndola ver presentable. Lo último que necesitaba era que cualquier muggle la detuviera para preguntar por su desastrosa condición. Hermione no podía entrar en el B & B goteando sangre por todas partes. Podría alarmar a la recepcionista. Hermione se rió suavemente, pero al instante se estremeció cuando un dolor agudo se disparó en su costado.

 _¡Maldita seas, Umbridge!_

Furiosa, Hermione dio una patada a una lata de refresco desechada sobre la acera de la cuneta. Maldiciendo bajo su aliento, cojeó. La siguiente calle le parecía vagamente familiar. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. El B & B no estaba lejos de aquí. Involuntariamente, su mano vagó hasta el relicario dorado que aún colgaba en su cuello. Había dudado de que volviera a ver a Tom. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del relicario de Slytherin. A pesar de todo, había logrado cumplir su misión. Un silbido de dolor salió de los labios de Hermione cuando el relicario dorado envió una sacudida de magia a través de sus dedos. Rápidamente lo soltó, molesta por su comportamiento hostil. Enfadada, pisoteó hacia la puerta de entrada del B & B.

Al menos, Riddle ahora tendría su precioso relicario, pensó Hermione mordazmente cuando entró al pequeño B & B. En efecto, había una recepcionista disponible. Una adolescente sentada detrás de la mesa, con un móvil en la mano, charlaba animadamente. La chica ni siquiera miró a Hermione. A Hermione no le importó, continuó hacia la habitación de Tom. Ella gimió suavemente de dolor cuando tuvo que subir un tramo de escaleras, su costado herido latía brutalmente. Entonces, sólo unos pasos más. Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Los ojos de Hermione barrieron la habitación y encontraron a Tom descansando en la cama gemela, perezosamente sumergido en un libro. Eso sólo logró irritar aún más el humor de Hermione y una mirada fulminante apareció en su rostro. Tom se sentó en la cama cuando notó su entrada. Hermione no sabía que esperaba a su regreso, pero la inquisitiva expresión en su rostro sin emoción ciertamente no hizo nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Tom con exigencia. "¿Lo conseguiste?"

El tono de voz que usó fue suficiente para dejar que el temperamento de Hermione chisporroteara peligrosamente. Apretó la boca en una delgada línea y miró fijamente al mago de pelo oscuro, sin decir nada.

"¿Hermione?" la severa voz de Tom la reprendió. "Respóndeme."

El tinte imperativo fue suficiente para finalmente empujar a Hermione por el borde. Los ojos helados de Tom la miraban, exigiendo fríamente una respuesta. Sin pensar realmente en sus acciones, Hermione sacó su varita. Enfadada, blandió la varita y envió un maleficio punzante a Tom. Gritó con satisfacción cuando su hechizo le golpeó.

"Tu plan." murmuró Hermione, acalorada. "Fue una mierda."

Tom se frotó el brazo. Él la fulminó con la mirada, con indignación en su rostro. Sin embargo, se inclinó a ignorar su arrebato cuando sus palabras se hundieron en él. Su ceño se arrugó y un destello agudo apareció en sus ojos mientras preguntaba:

"¿No lo conseguiste?"

Hermione ignoró la ira en su rostro y se burló de él. Entonces alcanzó el collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. Agarró la cadena y sacó el relicario de debajo de su vestido.

"No seas tonto." le espetó a Tom.

Sus profundos ojos azules se ensancharon cuando miraron el delicado relicario. Lentamente, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Sus ojos azules nunca dejaron el relicario dorado. Como si estuviera hipnotizado por la baratija, Tom la alcanzó y tiró del cuello de Hermione. Hermione no estaba nada contenta con la mirada hipnotizada en la cara de Tom mientras miraba el medallón en su mano. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien.

"Espero que ya estés contento" Hermione gruñó cáusticamente.

Tom desvió su mirada, a regañadientes, del medallón dorado. Él la miró e informó con condescendencia.

"Me has complacido, esa es la única razón por la que paso por alto tu mal comportamiento actual."

Hermione se sintió dolorosamente decepcionada ante sus duras palabras. Apenas había conseguido escapar de la muerte, pero obviamente a Tom no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por supuesto que sólo estaría interesado en el estúpido relicario. La furia de Hermione desapareció, interrumpida por manchas oscuras de decepción. Este sentimiento de derrota le recordó dolorosamente a cómo había estado arrodillada ante Umbridge. Indefensa. Hermione apretó los dientes, agitó su varita y gruñó.

 _Volneare_

La maldición oscura salió enfurecida mientras se precipitaba hacia Riddle. Esta vez, no le pilló desprevenido. No sacó su varita, simplemente blandió la mano por el aire como si golpeara a alguien. Una fuerza invisible se estrelló contra la maldición de Hermione, forzándola fuera de trayectoria. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Tom chasqueó los dedos y su potente magia se estrelló contra ella, arrojándola dolorosamente contra la pared de la habitación. Otra oleada de dolor le atravesó el hombro herido y el corte en el costado. Hermione gimió suavemente mientras una náusea la golpeó fuerte. Los ojos de Tom brillaban con una luz peligrosa mientras la miraba amenazadoramente. Débilmente, se apoyó contra la pared, luchando contra su doloroso y palpitante cuerpo. Apenas podía enfocar sus ojos y su visión bailaba delante de ella.

"Hermione" advirtió Tom, con un tono maligno en su sombría voz. "No pruebes mi paciencia, lo lamentarás."

Hermione no volvió a levantar la varita, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida. Mientras miraba fijamente el furioso cuerpo de Tom, espontáneamente, el rostro burlón de Umbridge flotó en la vanguardia de su mente. La boca de Hermione se apretó en una línea furiosa mientras miraba a Tom con el ceño fruncido. No pudo contener una réplica.

"Por supuesto, Maestro." refunfuñó con fingida sumisión, inclinando la cabeza burlonamente. "¿Cómo podría atreverme a molestarte con mi miserable existencia?

Tom, que una vez se había quedado fascinado por el medallón, apartó la mirada de la creación de Slytherin y la miró. Irritación cruzó su rostro y preguntó.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada," Hermione espetó mordazmente.

Cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sillón. Un gemido la abandonó cuando el corte en su costado envió una sacudida dolorosa a través de su cuerpo. Llevó una mano a la herida y sintió la sangre filtrándose a través de la tela recientemente "Scorgifizada" de su vestido. Tom la observó sospechosamente, pero ahora la estaba viéndola realmente. Cuando la volvió a ver estremecerse, preguntó con dureza.

"¿Estás herida?"

La atención de Tom se había desviado totalmente del relicario de Slytherin a ella, Hermione se sentía extrañamente insegura bajo su escrutinio. De repente, su ira anterior decayó sin dejar nada más que un profundo agotamiento. Hermione miró cautelosamente a Tom, repentinamente sintiéndose dolorosamente consciente de sí misma.

"Estoy bien," aseguró con humildad.

Tom arqueó una elegante ceja ante su repentino cambio de humor. Con cuidado puso el relicario de Slytherin en su bolsillo, y luego se acercó a ella. Hermione evitó su penetrante mirada y bajó los ojos. Tom se paró justo enfrente de ella, alzándose sobre su cuerpo, y Hermione sintió su Marca Oscura picándole, levantó los ojos y lo miró. Él la escaneaba expectante, pero con rostro inexpresivo.

Una vez más, los acontecimientos de la Mansión Smith alcanzaron a Hermione. No entendía por qué las crueles palabras de Umbridge, toda la situación, la habían golpeado con tanta fuerza. Ella había confrontado el odio contra los Sangre Sucias a menudo. No debería sentirse tan ... perdida. Hermione dejó escapar un débil aliento. Su furia anterior no regresó. En cambio, se quedó con un sentimiento de desolación y soledad.

"¿Hermione?" la voz aguda de Tom hizo que su cabeza chasqueara.

Él seguía de pie frente a ella, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron furiosos. Hermione se mordió el labio. Luego, haciendo caso omiso de la irritación de Tom, le echó los brazos a la cintura y enterró la cara en su estómago. Su cuerpo se tensó, probablemente tan sorprendido por sus acciones repentinas como ella. Tom no apartó a Hermione, y después de un momento, se relajó. Ella se estremeció al sentir una mano en su cabeza. Vacilantemente, los dedos le acariciaron el pelo. Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de él.

Se quedó así por un largo tiempo hasta que se sintió capaz de soltar a Tom. Un rubor avergonzado le coloreó las mejillas mientras torpemente desenvolvía los brazos. Ella lo miró. Una máscara impenetrable oscurecía completamente las emociones de Tom. Sin embargo, sus profundos ojos azules estaban intensamente fijos en ella.

"¿Te lastimaste?" Tom repitió su pregunta secamente.

Hermione tragó saliva. Con determinación, sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Fue sólo un pequeño maleficio cortante."

"Um" la sospecha en los ojos de Tom se intensificó y ordenó: "Déjame ver"

Sin esperar consentimiento, comenzó a deshacer los botones del vestido sucio. Luego, lo bajó, dejando desnuda la parte superior del cuerpo de Hermione, aparte del sujetador negro. Ella se miró a sí misma y vio la horrible tajada en el costado izquierdo. Era más bien profunda y sangre roja oscura brotaba de ella.

"Esto", dijo Tom suavemente, "no es un 'pequeño maleficio cortante''".

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tuvo que tomar un aliento agudo ya que el movimiento molestó dolorosamente su herida. Tom levantó una ceja ante sus payasadas. Cuando ella simplemente le devolvió la mirada, suspiró, buscó su varita y se agachó frente a ella. Lentamente, agitó la varita sobre la herida y Hermione sintió su magia en su cuerpo. Al cabo de un momento la miró y le preguntó con reproche.

"¿Sectumsempra?"

Hermione apartó los ojos y susurró tímidamente: "Sí, creo que sí."

"Tsk". Tom chasqueó la lengua contra el techo de su boca. "Qué torpeza, ¿verdad?

Al instante, una ira se precipitó en ella. Toda timidez olvidada, resolló indignada, "Bueno, si alguien hubiera tenido en cuenta todos los escenarios, tal vez no tendría que correr por mi vida."

"¿Qué?" Tom se enfureció. "¿De repente es mi culpa que no puedas seguir sencillas instrucciones?"

Hermione entrecerró los ojos en pequeñas hendiduras mientras respondía con mordacidad: "Quizá tus dichosas instrucciones eran inútiles."

Para enfatizar su afirmación, Hermione cruzó furiosa los brazos frente a su pecho. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento hizo que el corte de su costado palpitase agonizantemente. Hermione gritó de dolor y se sostuvo el costado. Podía sentir sangre filtrándose entre sus dedos. Tom apretó el puente de su nariz y dijo cansadamente.

"Bueno, discutamos eso más tarde."

Su mirada vagó por su costado. Un extraño destello parpadeó en sus ojos helados mientras escudriñaba el corte sangrante. Finalmente, Tom levantó la varita y la agitó ligeramente sobre la herida de Hermione. Una vez más, su poderosa magia le puso la piel de gallina.

"¡Ay!" siseó Hermione mientras otra punzada de dolor la golpeaba con fuerza.

"No seas tan cobarde." murmuró Tom, ocupado con su magia curativa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, pero él no se dio cuenta ya que aún estaba inclinado sobre su herida.

"Sabes," le dijo cortantemente. "Podría lanzarte esta maldición, así sabrías cómo se siente."

Los ojos de Tom brillaron. Una sonrisa maliciosa rizó su boca cuando declaró con burlona indignación.

"¿Una Sangre Sucia maldiciendo a su Señor?"

Por un segundo Hermione simplemente lo miró. Entonces no pudo evitarlo. El cansancio y la fatiga cobraron su precio y Hermione se sintió mareada. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa antes de echarse a reír. Se reía con fuerza, luchando por respirar, mientras se burlaba.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Encontrarás los otros dos objetos de los Fundadores sin mí?

Tom sólo respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de seguir trabajando en su herida. También le echó un vistazo al hombro y a sus numerosos cortes menores en la piel. Tiempo después Tom consideró que su trabajo estaba hecho. Con el ceño fruncido, volvió a examinar el corte en su costado. Había dejado de sangrar y la herida estaba encostrada, mostrando los primeros signos de curación.

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer" dijo Tom.

Se levantó desde su posición agachada y agarró a Hermione por el brazo.

"Ven aquí." ordenó mientras la levantaba.

El vestido azul que llevaba Hermione había caído hasta su cintura. Tom tomó el ordinario material tirándolo descuidadamente por su cuerpo. El vestido se reunió alrededor de los pies de Hermione dejándola de pie en nada más que ropa interior. Ella se ruborizó mientras miraba a Tom. A él no le importó para nada su vergüenza. En cambio, la empujó hacia la cama.

"Acuéstate", ordenó secamente. "Necesitas descansar."

La vergüenza todavía coloreaba sus mejillas. Hermione se sentía incapaz de discutir con Tom y simplemente lo obedeció. Sentía una punzada aguda procedente de la herida en su costado mientras se sentaba en la cama. Cautelosamente, para no molestar de nuevo la herida, se tendió a su lado derecho. Tom tiró de la manta sobre ella, y luego se desplomó en el otro lado de la cama. Todavía completamente vestido, se inclinó perezosamente contra la cabecera de la cama y sacó el relicario de su bolsillo. Hermione observó a través de ojos encapuchados como Tom agitaba la varita sobre el relicario dorado, la fascinación ardía en sus ojos. Ignorando su costado herido, Hermione se acercó a Tom en la cama. Estaba tan inmerso en el relicario que sólo notó su movimiento cuando se acurrucó contra él. Elevando una ceja, Tom la miró por un momento. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios y volvió su atención al relicario de Slytherin. Hermione se acurrucó aún más. El cansancio la arrastró, pero su mirada fue capturada por la brillante pieza de joyería en la mano de Tom.

"Hm ... ¿puedo tocarlo?" preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Tom arqueó una ceja elegantemente. "¿No lo has sostenido durante bastante tiempo?"

Hermione tuvo que detenerse en rodar los ojos, en cambio aclaró con ligera acusación en su voz, "Tenía otras cosas en mi mente."

Tom resopló ante su réplica. Pero inesperadamente, no discutió con ella, le ofreció el relicario. Hermione vaciló un momento antes de alcanzarlo. Sorprendentemente, Tom lo soltó y el relicario ahora yacía en la palma de su mano. Nuevamente, Hermione sintió la pesada magia flotando alrededor del relicario, tratando de alejarla. Era magia bastante impresionante. Presionó cautelosamente el relicario con el dedo índice.

Tom rió entre dientes. "Me pregunto qué habría dicho Slytherin si supiera que un día, su relicario acabaría en las manos de una Sangre Sucia".

Hermione ignoró el extraño giro en su estómago y rápidamente le devolvió el medallón. Tom volvió a examinarlo, agitando la varita de vez en cuando. Hermione lo observó.

"Asi que…" preguntó distraídamente, sin apartar los ojos del relicario. "¿Qué pasó en la Mansión?"

Hermione alzó las cejas. No había esperado que él realmente se preocupara. Unos helados escalofríos recorrieron su espalda cuando pensó en el desastre del que había escapado por los pelos. Hermione se acurrucó más cerca del calor de Tom y apoyó la cabeza contra su costado, cautelosamente para no molestarlo. Entonces le contó todo - sobre la sesgada idea de justicia que tenía Umbridge, la locura de Hokey, el disgusto de Lucius y los guardias de seguridad intentando perseguirla. Mientras tanto, Tom continuó estudiando la creación de Slytherin y Hermione se preguntó si estaba escuchándola. ¿Tal vez sólo se lo había preguntado por cortesía? A Hermione no le importaba. Se sentía bien hablar de todo, así que continuó su historia. En algún momento entre su loca persecución por la Mansión y su escape de Umbridge, el cansancio de Hermione entró y el sueño la alcanzó.

†

Alguien empujó su hombro. Hermione gimió y, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, rodó sobre su espalda. El molesto toqueteo continuó. Hermione levantó una mano y trató apartar esa molestia, todavía sin querer abandonar el sueño. Oyó una risa melodiosa, pero ni siquiera esa voz pudo convencerla de que finalmente despertara. Sus ojos permanecieron obstinadamente cerrados.

"Vamos." susurró la sedosa voz. "Has dormido lo suficiente."

 _Seguramente no_ , pensó Hermione con lentitud. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Cinco minutos? Como si quisiera contradecirla, esa voz informó lánguidamente.

"Ya son las diez de la mañana ... si todavía quieres llamarla 'mañana'"

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Ya era domingo? A regañadientes, abrió los ojos. De hecho, la ventana la saludó con la brillante luz del sol.

"Ah, por fin." gritó la voz profunda. "Despertaste de los muertos."

Hermione parpadeó y luego alzó sus ojos desenfocados, sólo para caer en un fondo azul helado. Tom le sonrió burlonamente. Parecía decididamente imperturbable y seguía usando su ropa. Probablemente había pasado toda la noche estudiando el relicario, aunque Hermione no podía verlo por ningún sitio. En ese momento, Tom le dedicaba toda su atención. La miraba con una sonrisa impecable. Hermione frunció el ceño con sospecha. La sonrisa de Tom se amplió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Hermione vaciló brevemente y cautelosamente rodó su hombro. Su cuerpo todavía le dolía, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Miró a Tom y aseguró:

"Estoy bien."

Él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, aunque la sonrisa nunca vaciló. Levantó una mano y tiró de la manta. Hermione vio el corte en su costado, vio que durante las pocas horas de descanso, había sanado un poco más. Obviamente, Tom también estaba satisfecho con su proceso de curación. Se inclinó lentamente hacia Hermione y le susurró seductoramente al oído.

"Aún no hemos celebrado la exitosa conclusión de nuestra misión, ¿verdad?"

Hermione abrió la boca para poner en duda su sospechoso comportamiento, pero un jadeó la abandonó. Tom se deslizó sobre ella, agarró ambas muñecas y las presionó contra el colchón al lado de su cabeza. Toda somnolencia desapareció bruscamente de Hermione mientras lo miraba fijamente. Tom se alzaba sobre ella, con las rodillas en sus caderas. Ella se retorció incómodamente mientras su mirada de acero lentamente vagaba por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su pecho. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que sólo usaba ropa interior. Se sentía horriblemente expuesta mientras Tom bebía ávidamente la vista de su cuerpo con un brillo posesivo en sus ojos. Un rubor le coloreó las mejillas y ella suplicó mansamente.

"Tom ..."

Sus helados ojos azules chasquearon en los suyos y una sonrisa insidiosa rizó lentamente sus labios. Hermione pudo detectar el deseo en la profundidad de sus ojos y se asustó. Había oído tantas historias de maestros forzando sus Sangre Sucias, violándolas, y esas historias ahora se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Tampoco ayudó que las crueles insinuaciones de Umbridge y el disgusto de Lucius aparecieran en su mente. Hermione trató de alejarse de Tom, pero él sólo apretó sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. El corazón de Hermione cayó en su pecho. Su mirada de pánico parpadeó por la habitación, en busca de una salida. Al no encontrarla, miró ansiosamente a Tom. Simplemente iba a tomar lo que quería, ¿no? El ominoso brillo en los ojos de Tom se lo dijo. El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a temblar, el miedo aumentó. Cerró los ojos y esperó que, por lo menos, fuera rápido.

Hermione esperaba que su agarre fuera áspero, forzando a su cuerpo. Así era como siempre lo había imaginado. Así que se tensó sorprendida cuando de repente sintió unos suaves labios en los suyos, besándola casi tiernamente. Suavemente sus dientes mordisquearon su labio inferior, persuadiéndola. Era familiar. Ella había hecho esto antes. La última vez, Hermione había iniciado el beso y lo había disfrutado mucho. Tom la besaba tan suavemente, la familiaridad de este contacto logró atenuar su miedo inicial. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se relajó. Hermione incluso se atrevió a devolver el beso.

Cuando Tom sintió que respondía a sus caricias, soltó sus muñecas y sus manos suavemente rozaron sus brazos. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron sus hombros y clavícula, dejándole la piel de gallina. Hermione estaba tan perdida en el beso, que apenas notó cómo Tom desabrochó su sujetador con delicadeza y lo deslizó de su cuerpo. Un jadeo sorprendido la abandonó mientras sentía a Tom tocando sus pechos desnudos. Él usó su reacción deslizando la lengua en su boca, rozándola ávidamente contra la suya. Sin su consentimiento, el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a responder. Un agradable fuego se encendió en la punta de su estómago, hormigueando con emoción. Las manos de Tom estaban en sus pechos, amasándolos, acariciándolos. Pasó un dedo por su pezón, enviando una sacudida de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. Hermione gimió suavemente. El fuego que había comenzado en la parte baja de su estómago se había extendido por todo su cuerpo, tirando de sus sentidos con exigencia. Hermione intentó desesperadamente saciar ese deseo, pero sólo empeoró cuando las manos de Tom dejaron sus pechos para vagar por su cuerpo hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con el dobladillo de sus bragas. Agarró con determinación el material y bajó las bragas por sus piernas. Él las tiró descuidadamente y cayeron silenciosamente en el piso.

Hermione estaba en la cama, completamente desnuda, mientras Tom yacía encima de ella. Todavía estaba vestido y una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza embargó a Hermione mientras estaba expuesta a su mirada hambrienta. Los dedos de Tom se enterraron en su pelo forzando su cabeza hacia atrás para que tener acceso a su cuello. Sus dientes dejaron pequeñas marcas de mordida mientras su boca vagaba sobre su piel. Una mano se deslizó furtivamente por su cuerpo, sobre su estómago pasando por su ombligo. Lujuria y excitación la cegaban, pero el deseo de Hermione fue interrumpido repentinamente por la duda. No sabía hasta qué punto quería llegar Tom, y mientras que esto era agradable, también la asustaba. Por lo tanto, Hermione ignoró el fuego que rabiaba dentro de ella y susurró temblorosamente.

"¿Tom?"

Él se detuvo y la miró. Hermione se estremeció ante la intensidad de sus ojos. Su boca se cerró bruscamente como si no hubiera dicho nada. Pero entonces las palabras nerviosas salieron de su boca.

"Yo ... no podemos hacer esto."

"Hmm," Tom ronroneó mientras continuaba besando su cuello. "¿Y por qué no?"

Hermione gimió suavemente mientras le mordía suavemente la piel. Aún así, argumentó: "P- porque soy ... soy ..."

Tom detuvo sus acciones y la miró. Tenía una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro cuando sugirió inocentemente.

"¿Porque eres una Sangre Sucia y yo soy tu Señor?"

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba fijamente. Luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza. La sonrisa en el rostro de Tom se ensanchó.

"¿Sabes?"se burló. "Si no te gusta, puedes echarme de la cama."

No dijo nada más, sino que nuevamente se inclinó sobre ella dándole un beso en los labios. Hermione se puso rígida, sin devolverle el beso. ¿Echarlo de la cama? Ella ciertamente no podía hacer eso. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Tom murmuró distraídamente.

"Te maldeciría entonces, por supuesto."

Hermione se tensó aún más, sin mover ni siquiera un músculo. Los labios de Tom se alejaron de los de ella y se inclinó ligeramente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada la cortó y si Hermione ya no estuviera clavada en el colchón, se habría encogido. Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa curvó los labios de Tom y reflexionó inocentemente.

"Aunque también tienes una varita y sabes algunas maldiciones, así que la situación podría convertirse fácilmente en un completo duelo".

Hermione parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía diversión bailando en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que ganaría" contestó Tom con altivez. "Te disculparías por atacarme tan insidiosamente y tendríamos el mejor sexo del mundo".

Tom bajó la cabeza y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

"Vamos a saltarnos el duelo y pasar a la reconciliación."

Hermione soltó un suspiro estremecida mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos. Tom le sonrió provocativamente mientras su mano continuaba su viaje por el vientre. Se movía lentamente, con pereza. Sin embargo, su toque evocó escalofríos agradables que corrieron por la piel de Hermione. Temblaba ante una anticipación prohibida.

Tal vez debería detenerlo, pero de alguna manera no pudo moverse. Una mano se deslizó entre sus piernas. La sonrisa de Tom se hizo aún más pronunciada mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre su suave carne, encontrando la humedad. Hermione gimió cuando empezó a frotar el lugar donde más lo necesitaba. Una suave risa se apoderó de ella. Entonces los labios de Tom besaron con avidez su piel, rápidamente alcanzando sus pechos. Hermione jadeó suavemente cuando empezó a usar la lengua. Él lamió su pezón, jugando con él. Luego se lo metió en la boca y el aliento de Hermione se hizo pesado.

De repente, dos dedos entraron en ella y gritó, su voz ronca por necesidad. Tom rápidamente empujó sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella mientras su pulgar continuaba moviéndose sobre esa pequeña protuberancia. Mientras tanto, sus labios todavía estaban ocupados mordiendo y lamiendo sus pechos. Sin poder contenerse, Hermione se ahogó en su propia lujuria y se retorció bajo los toques de Tom. Su excitación alcanzó un nuevo máximo sintiéndose lista para estallar.

Fue entonces cuando Tom repentinamente se detuvo. Alejó sus dedos y labios de su cuerpo y Hermione casi gritó de frustración. Sus ojos destellaron su rostro sólo para encontrar una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Por ser tan renuente" dijo Tom en tono sedoso. "Seguro que estás disfrutando, ¿verdad?"

Hermione se ruborizó furiosamente mientras lo miraba. Tenía razón. Ella era su cautiva, encarcelada por sus toques y besos. Tom sonrió sombríamente al ver su reacción. Bruscamente se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó con un beso bastante agresivo. Cuando terminó el beso, sus labios todavía tocaban los suyos suavemente y la miró fijamente. Estaba tan cerca, estaban compartiendo el mismo aire. Sus ojos azules estaban aburridos en los suyos y Hermione podía ver el deseo oscuro bailando en ellos.

"Te necesito ahora" le dijo Tom. "No esperaré más."

La firmeza en su voz provocó temblores por todo su cuerpo. Tom puso una mano ligeramente sobre su estómago antes de susurrar un encantamiento. Luego la agarró de los muslos y apartó bruscamente sus piernas. Hermione se estremeció cuando Tom se colocó entre sus muslos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, su boca se estrelló contra la suya, besándola furiosamente. Fue entonces cuando Hermione oyó el sonido de una cremallera abierta. La lujuria aún le nublaba la mente, pero un ataque de ansiedad la estaba golpeando. Por primera vez, desde que Tom había empezado esto, Hermione movió sus manos para tocarlo. Temblaban porque estaba asustada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder mientras los levantaba y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Tom estaba encima de ella y se acercó entre sus piernas. La respiración de Hermione se enredó cuando lo sintió contra su entrada. Se tensó mientras él se movía lentamente hacia su apretada entrada. Dolió y gimió suavemente. Él se detuvo y Hermione soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Estaba muy tensa, sólo las sombras de su deseo anterior se curvaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Tom se inclinó hacia ella.

"¿Hermione?"

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sintió como él le rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso tierno y no lo profundizó. Lentamente abrió los ojos y miró hacia el hermoso rostro de Tom. Él le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y dijo:

"¿Dijiste que confiabas en mi no?"

Hermione se sintió hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azules que la miraban. La magia de Tom crepitó en el aire. Trepó suavemente sobre su cuerpo y tiró de la marca oscura en su brazo, pulsando a través de todo su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien.

"¿Todavía confías en mí?" preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Tom.

En la mente de Hermione desapareció todo pensamiento. La magia que andaba en el aire y el cuerpo de Tom tan cerca lanzó a Hermione de vuelta a un mundo libre de pensamientos donde sólo la sensación, el deseo y la lujuria reinaban. Se sintió obligada a inclinar la cabeza. La sonrisa en la cara de Tom se ensanchó al verla. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, con la lengua lamiéndole los labios. Luego enterró la cara en su cuello y respiró profundamente.

"Siempre podrás confiar en mí", le prometió. "Yo me ocuparé de ti."

Una de sus manos se deslizó por el costado de su cuerpo y agarró su cadera. Entonces Hermione sintió a Tom comenzando a moverse de nuevo sobre ella, más lento ahora. Ella gimió suavemente mientras era estirada. Todavía dolía un poco, pero ya no era tan malo. Las manos de Hermione se cerraron en puños en la espalda de Tom, agarrando su camisa con fuerza. Pronto él estuvo completamente alojado en su interior. Se quedó así por un momento, permitiéndole adaptarse a su presencia.

Hermione lo agarró con aún más fuerza mientras Tom empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera de ella. Dolía mientras era estirada cada vez que entraba en ella. Pero mientras mantenía el ritmo constante, el dolor disminuía lentamente y se convirtía en algo más. Las manos de Hermione en su espalda se relajaron un poco, mientras disfrutaba esa fricción dentro de ella. Un leve gemido abandonó sus labios. Cuando Tom oyó eso, una mano vagó entre sus cuerpos calientes. Sus dedos bailaron sobre la piel, entre sus piernas y Hermione jadeó mientras él empezaba a acariciar su pequeña protuberancia. Un ardiente impulso la recorrió y empeoró cuando Tom aceleró. Estaba bombeando dentro y fuera de ella más rápido y Hermione gimió suavemente. Él agarró sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Sus caderas estaban ahora en una posición diferente, ella lo sintió entrando en ella aún más profundo, llenándola completamente. Un deseo agonizante hizo estragos en el cuerpo de Hermione y gimió impotente. Agarró desesperadamente a Tom mientras se sentía a punto de estallar. Sus manos vagaron por su cabello y Hermione tiró exigentemente de sus oscuros mechones sedosos, arruinando su perfecto peinado.

Tom parecía saber lo que quería. Él gimió suavemente mientras volvía a acelerar, con las manos firmemente sujetando sus caderas. Hermione empezaba a sentir que caía. Cuando se volvió a adentrar en ella de un golpe, ella gritó. El exigente impulso estalló y se convirtió en una ola de placer que se derrumbó sobre ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando fue llevada por esa sensación maravillosa.

Hermosos escalofríos se apoderaron de ella y gimió contenta. Sus músculos seguían convulsionándose a su alrededor mientras Tom entraba una y otra vez. Un gemido cayó de sus labios mientras empujaba una última vez, permaneciendo alojado profundamente dentro de ella. Hermione podía sentir que se estaba vaciando dentro de ella. Entonces el cuerpo de Tom cayó sobre ella y se quedó allí un rato. Su cabeza descansaba junto a la suya y ella podía oír su respiración desgarrada calmándose lentamente mientras lo sentía cada vez más suave dentro de ella. Los dedos de Hermione todavía estaban enterrados en su suave pelo. Sin embargo ya no tiraba violentamente, sino que lo acariciaba con suavidad.

Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, Tom se apartó suavemente de ella, alejándose para quedarse en la cama a su lado. Ahora que el punto culminante había disminuido, Hermione sintió que su cuerpo inferior le escocía ligeramente. Sus pensamientos también volvieron a ella y recordó quién era exactamente la persona, acostada a su lado. Hermione quería rodar sobre su costado y enrollarse en una pelota, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Así que se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en el estómago. Los brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor, girándola para que ella se acostara de lado con un cuerpo presionado contra su espalda. Sus brazos la envolvieron, sujetándola suavemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" La voz de Tom le susurró suavemente.

Sorprendida por la ternura en su tono, respondió sinceramente: "No lo sé."

Él la presionó más contra él. Entonces sintió sus suaves labios besando la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Lamento que esos guardias te hayan hecho daño, no sabía que estarían en la mansión."

* * *

 **Habia olvidado cuanto odiaba a Umbridge, en los libros la odie mas que a Voldemort, con el nunca sentí ganas de meterme en el libro y sacarle los ojos y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa dulce.**

 **Y ahora si por fin me he reconciliado con Hermione, siento que he olvidado su situación y estoy ante la verdadera Hermione que lucha por las injusticias, poderosa y no le teme a nada, la otra Hermione era rara, entre un quiero y no puedo, que la hacia parecer un poco mosquita muerta.**

 **PD: Espero que se entienda la traducción, estos capítulos son viejos, ayer los revise así por encima y corregí algunos fallos, supongo que habrá más. Como siempre digo, voy adelantada algunos capítulos, cuando termino de traducir, subo uno. Soy así de precavida. Creo que me tomare los capítulos con mas calma, que últimamente los traduzco en 2** **días y para que la prisa si no hay ningún premio en la meta.**


	18. Bala en el Cerebro

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** _ **J.K. Rowling**_ **Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **18**

 **Bala en el Cerebro**

 _ **Intento de asesinato a Dolores Umbridge**_

 _Madame Dolores Jane Umbridge, Jefa del Departamento de Observación de Linajes Mágicos y distinguido miembro de la Wizengamot, asistió a una velada privada este pasado fin de semana cuando ocurrió un atentado contra su vida. Por suerte, nadie resultó herido durante el ataque. La señora Umbridge quedó ilesa y pudo regresar a sus funciones en el Departamento._

 _En declaración oficial, el portavoz del Ministerio, Bartemius Crouch Jr., informa que la intención de Madame Umbridge de asistir a la mencionada velada era información clasificada. Sigue siendo desconocido como los atacantes se enteraron de su presencia. A pesar de que no hubo indicios de este ataque de antemano, Madame Umbridge estuvo acompañada por personal de seguridad del Departamento. Estas precauciones ayudaron a evitar una mayor escalada de la situación. Según el Sr. Crouch Jr, la identidad y la motivación de los atacantes es aún desconocida. Sin embargo, es muy probable que tenga una estrecha relación con el grupo terrorista conocido como la 'Orden del Fénix' y su autoproclamado líder, Sirius Black. (Para más información, lea las páginas 4 a 6)_

 _Eso_ , pensó Riddle un poco molesto, _podría convertirse en un problema._ Con un suspiro cansado volvió a escanear el artículo. Al menos, el medallón robado no era mencionado. El Profeta echaba toda la culpa de este "ataque terrorista" a la Orden del Fénix – lo cual estaba perfectamente bien con Tom, pero ¿eso era lo que los Aurores también sospechaban? Era ridículamente previsible que el Profeta culpara a Sirius Black. Parecía que ese hombre se había convertido lentamente en un chivo expiatorio. Tarde o temprano también le echarían la culpa del aumento de los impuestos. Tom sonrió al periódico. La sonrisa cayó rápidamente de sus labios cuando sus ojos volvieron a leer el nombre de Umbridge. Que molesto. La Jefa del Departamento de Linajes Mágicos había visto a la sangre sucia de Tom. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. Umbridge era conocida por ser bastante vengativa. Seguramente, el ataque de Hermione hacia su persona no era algo que la mujer olvidara pronto.

Tom miró a su pequeña sangre sucia. Estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor con la nariz enterrada en otra copia del Profeta, probablemente robado de uno de sus compañeros de asiento. Como si sintiera su mirada fija, Hermione levantó la vista del Profeta. Sus ojos inmediatamente lo buscaron. Tom vio un satisfactorio rubor en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba. Su mirada cayó rápidamente hacia el Profeta delante de ella, probablemente leyendo de nuevo el titular, luego de nuevo a él. Inutilmente, Hermione se encogió de hombros. De nuevo Tom suspiró. Probablemente fue toda la disculpa que le daría por aquel desastre en la mansión Smith. Para ser justos, ni siquiera podía culparla. Hubiera sido preferible un poco más de sigilo por parte de Hermione pero, no era su culpa de que Umbridge hubiera traído a su propio equipo de guardaespaldas. Y al final, Hermione había logrado robar el relicario de Slytherin.

Tom dobló el periódico y se lo guardó en la cartera. El problema de Umbridge no era algo que pudiera resolver de inmediato. Tampoco era apremiante. Incluso podría solucionarse sin que él interfiriera. Después de todo, Tom había sido muy cauto en no dejar ninguna pista atrás, ya que había traído a Hermione a Hogwarts. Umbridge tendría dificultades para encontrar cualquier conexión entre Hermione Rookwood y 'Penny' la sangre sucia. Incluso si Hermione se expusiera, no había manera de que todo eso pudiera conectarse con Tom. Estaba a salvo. De nuevo, Tom se encontró poco dispuesto a perder a Hermione. Ella era muy útil. Dudaba que alguno de sus Caballeros hubiera podido conseguir el medallón. Ni siquiera Bellatrix. Ella era demasiado precipitada para misiones delicadas.

Tom se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió hacia las puertas. Le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiera. Era muy satisfactorio verla levantarse precipitadamente de su asiento para obedecerlo. Tom ya había salido del Gran Comedor cuando la chica finalmente lo alcanzó. La echó un vistazo por la esquina de los ojos. Con el pelo desordenado, la cara ligeramente ruborizada y la pesada mochila de la escuela en la mano, Hermione obedientemente caminó junto a él.

"¿Has disfrutado tu debut con el Profeta?" preguntó Tom secamente.

Los oscuros ojos castaños de Hermione viajaron tímidamente sobre él, obviamente tratando de ver si estaba enojado con ella. Tom no estaba de humor para hacérselo fácil y ocultó cualquier emoción detrás de una máscara ilegible. La sangre sucia se mordió el labio inferior, probablemente buscando una apropiada disculpa.

"Bueno" dijo finalmente Hermione. "Al menos no tomaron ninguna foto"

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora y Tom arqueó una ceja. La sangre sucia estaba actuando bastante descarada hoy, ¿no? Bueno, podría dejarlo pasar. La fría mirada de Tom recorrió su cuerpo, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando notó una ligera cojera en su paseo. Su magia se encendió de irritación mientras recordaba el profundo corte que Hermione hubo recibido ayer. Ciertamente no era algo que había planeado. Todo porque Umbridge había decidido presentarse, aquella molesta mujer, y también debido a la falta de atención de Hermione. Sintiendose mas irritado, la magia de Tom buscó con entusiasmo a Hermione y se sintió inclinado a seguir el ejemplo de su magia. Se movió más cerca de la sangre sucia, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo con decision. Sabiamente, Hermione no protestó, sino que aceptó el contacto.

"Procura no repetir otro enfrentamiento con Umbridge" dijo Tom con voz uniforme y peligrosa.

Los ojos de Hermione bajaron sumisamente al suelo mientras asentía rápidamente. Parecía que su anterior audacia había desaparecido de repente. Tom frunció el ceño. La muchacha estaba sospechosamente tensa bajo su tacto y un color rosa le coloreaba las mejillas.

No tardó mucho en conectar los puntos.

 _Ah_ , sí, pensó divertido. Se había olvidado por completo de su pequeño jugueteo en la habitación del albergue de ayer. Una sonrisa maliciosa floreció en el rostro de Riddle mientras los recuerdos reaparecieron. Había sido muy agradable, ¿no? Debería haberlo hecho antes. Para agitarla un poco más, Tom se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído,

"Ese uniforme te queda muy bien, me hace querer arrancártelo del cuerpo".

Sintió malévola alegría cuando vio a Hermione retorcerse. El rubor rosado de su rostro se oscureció un poco mas y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tom la miró, una capa de indiferencia ocultaba todas sus emociones.

"Em ... eso es ..." tartamudeó patéticamente. "Tú ... realmente no creo ..."

Ignorando completamente la vergüenza de la chica, Tom le preguntó inocentemente como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Cuál es tu primera clase hoy en día? ¿Runas Antiguas?"

Hermione murmuró algo y asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del suelo. Sus dedos jugueteaban inquietos con el dobladillo de su camisa. La chica estaba casi radiando nerviosismo. Tom podía sentir una sonrisa en sus labios. Seguramente no podría ser él quien provocaba que la pequeña sangre sucia se tensara, se preguntó con sorna.

"No seas tímida ahora, querida", Tom ronroneó seductoramente. "Sé que ayer disfrutaste."

El rubor avergonzado no desapareció del rostro de Hermione, pero pudo verla mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, tiró de sus labios. Una expresión de satisfacción se deslizó sobre los rasgos de Tom. A estas alturas ya habían llegado a la escalera y se volvió para bajarla y llegar al aula de Aritmancia. Antes de marcharse, le ordenó a Hermione.

"Encuéntrate conmigo en la sala común de Slytherin, no en el dormitorio de los prefectos."

Tom esperaba que ella se apresurara hacia su propio salón de clases despidiéndolo. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. La Sangre sucia dio un paso hacia él. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera pidiendo permiso, se puso de puntillas y apretó su boca contra la suya. Podía sentir sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Todavía con sus labios contra los suyos, susurró burlonamente.

"El uniforme también te queda bien."

Tom se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa y no reaccionó en absoluto. Hermione terminó el beso tan rápido como lo había empezado. Luego murmuró suavemente.

"Nos vemos más tarde."

Antes de que ella se volteara y se apresurara, Tom notó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Seguía inmovil, sorprendido por sus audaces acciones. Su pelo rizado rebotó agitado mientras Hermione se alejaba rápidamente. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tom.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Durante el resto del día, Hermione encontró que sus pensamientos a menudo se perdían sobre Riddle. Incluso después de las clases, mientras estaba sentaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, todavía reflexionaba sobre su extraño señor. Era un señor extraño, ¿no? No es que Hermione hubiera tenido muchos señores en su vida. La mayor parte de su tiempo había servido en la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo, había conocido a su parte justa de magos, y ninguno había sido como Riddle. Ayer, en esa habitación del albergue, Riddle no había sido necesariamente gentil - sabía lo que quería y lo había tomado, pero no se había limitado solo eso. Él nunca solo tomaba. También devolvió algo. Era la primera vez que Hermione dormía con el. Había sido agradable, mucho. No había cambiado repentinamente su mundo entero, pero Hermione había disfrutado mucho, lo cual era, por desgracia, sorpresivo.

Hermione sonrió cuando sus pensamientos regresaron a la habitación del hostal. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras recordaba los suaves besos que Tom había colocado en su piel, como sus dedos la habían acariciado. No sólo había considerado sus propios deseos, sino también los de ella. ¿Y no era eso simplemente extraño? Tan extraño como que le permitiriera asistir a Hogwarts. O le comprara los libros. Sí, Riddle era un señor extraño. Bastante extraño, al menos para que Hermione se sintiera rara pensando en él como su señor. Draco había sido su señor, o Lucius, pero no Tom. Él era diferente.

Hermione se estremeció cuando una mochila cayó en el sofá a su lado. Seguida poco después por una pelirroja saltando sobre el respaldo del sofá, repantigándose junto a Hermione.

"Hermione." Ginny sonrió ampliamente. "Ahí estas."

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Ginny, sin sentirse impresionada por su timidez, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"No te he visto en todo el fin de semana. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Eh ..." murmuró Hermione, agarrándose a una mentira. "En la biblioteca, tuve que hacer muchos deberes".

"Sí, eso es una mierda, ¿no?" Ginny arrugó la nariz. "La biblioteca está abierta los fines de semana."

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al oír eso. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra, la pelirroja se rió.

"No pierdas la chaveta, ratón de biblioteca, sólo estaba bromeando."

Le lanzó una amplia sonrisa a Hermione, antes de buscar una copia de _El Quibbler_ que estaba tendido en la mesa. Hermione observó divertida como la pelirroja comenzaba a leer algo, sosteniendo el periodico boca abajo.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo este fin de semana?" preguntó suavemente.

Ginny la miró. "Quidditch."

Antes las cejas inquisitivas de Hermione, se explico, "Jugaremos contra Ravenclaw en tres semanas y este año son muy buenos". Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. "Así que, Johnson esta asustada y estamos teniendo sesiones adicionales de entrenamiento."

"Ya veo." Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes de Quidditch?" Ginny le preguntó, arrojando El Quibbler de vuelta a la mesa.

Hermione vaciló, nerviosismo brotando en ella. Francamente, no sabía mucho sobre el deporte. ¿Las brujas normales sabían? Recordaba que, de regreso en la Mansión de los Malfoy, Draco se había divertido a menudo con sus amigos. También había asistido junto con Lucius a la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch hace unos años. Obviamente, Irlanda había vencido a Bulgaria en ese entonces, pero hasta ahí es donde llegaba el conocimiento de Quidditch de Hermione.

"Eh ..." murmuró insegura. "No mucho…"

Inmediatamente los ojos de Ginny se abrieron casi cómicamente.

"¿No sabes de Quidditch?" La pelirroja exclamó dramáticamente, agarrándose el pecho. "¿Cómo es posible? Eres peor que mamá."

Hermione jugueteó con el dobladillo de las mangas, sintiéndose bastante insegura. Ginny no parecía darse cuenta.

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo con entusiasmo. "Hoy hay una sesión de entrenamientos, ¿quieres venir a verla?"

†

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras trataba de seguir lo que estaba pasando en el campo. Manchas rojas y doradas volaban a gran velocidad, pasándose la Quaffle o lanzándola a los aros de meta. De vez en cuando Hermione echaba un vistazo a la Bludger corriendo antes de que fuera golpeada por un golpeador. En resumen, era un caos total y se preguntaba si ese deporte tenía algún tipo de reglas.

"¡Eh, Dean!" gritó una voz al lado de Hermione. "¡Deja de atacar violentamente!"

Hermione miró a su vecino de asiento justo cuando Dean volaba y gritaba en respuesta.

"¡Cállate, Ron!"

Ron, que descansaba en el asiento, sonrió ampliamente a su amigo y languidamente se recostó, depositando perezosamente los pies en el respaldo del asiento frente a él.

"Ah," suspiró divertido. "Sin mi están perdidos."

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Ron, como ya le había dicho detalladamente, era el Guardián del equipo de Gryffindor. Por desgracia, se había dislocado el hombro durante la última práctica y tuvo que quedarse fuera.

"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó Ron, frunciendo los labios mientras miraba a Hermione.

"Bueno ... Es ..." Hermione frunció el ceño mirando el campo. "¿Un poco caótico?"

Ron se rió al oír eso. "Eso es lo que lo hace divertido."

Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba fijamente el terreno de juego. "Ya veo…"

"Pff, ¿no te convence?" preguntó Ron, todavía sonriendo. "Déjame explicarte las reglas."

Hermione escuchó a Ron mientras se zambullía en explicarle un sorprendentemente y complejo conjunto de reglas y regulaciones. Lo único que no tenía el deporte era, obviamente algunas instrucciones de seguridad. Hermione realmente no podía ver cómo de alguna manera esto era divertido. Arriesgaban el cuello allí.

"Y luego perdimos contra Falmouth Falcons," Ron siguió balbuceando, dejando atrás las reglas del Quidditch. "Ya puedes imaginarte lo molesto que estaba. A pesar de todo sigo siendo un fan de los Chudley Cannon .También estuve allí cuando jugamos con Pride of Portee. Te digo, casi ganamos .Si no hubiera sido por ese ataque ..." Ron sacudió la cabeza con desilusión. "El partido fue cancelado y el estadio evacuado."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Que pasó?"

Ron apartó la mirada del campo y la miró. "¿No lo recuerdas? ... Bueno, pasó hace casi tres años ... fue poco después de que escapara Sirius Black ... La Orden atacó un edificio del Ministerio en Portee, estaba cerca del estadio. Ni siquiera me devolvieron mi dinero."

Al instante, los pensamientos de Hermione volvieron al artículo del Profeta. Sirius Black era el supuesto líder de la Orden del Fénix, quien ahora fue culpado por el robo que había hecho Hermione en la Mansion Smith. Se sentía un poco culpable por ello, pero también aliviada. Al menos nadie sospechaba de ella.

"Como si la Orden del Fénix fuera a atacar un estadio de Quidditch" gruñó Ron indignado. "Es simplemente estúpido."

Hermione asintió distraídamente, sus pensamientos rodeaban a Sirius Black. Recordó el día que escapó de la cárcel. Lucius Malfoy se había mostrado escandalizado, insultando la laxa seguridad de Azkaban durante días. Además de eso, Hermione había tenido que escuchar las divagaciones de Narcissas sobre que eso nunca habría sucedido si Grindelwald hubiera estado vivo. Había sido bastante tedioso.

"¿Ya hace tres años ...?" Hermione reflexionó pensativa.

"Sí." Ron asintió con la cabeza. "El tiempo corre, ¿eh?"

"¿Crees que Black es el líder de la Orden?" Preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Ron se recostó en su asiento y frunció el entrecejo en consideración. "Bueno, nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Aparte de lo que afirma el Profeta ... es suposición de todos. "

Hermione asintió y preguntó tímidamente: "¿A ti qué te parece?"

"¿A mí?" Ron la miró. "Mmm"

Lo consideró por un momento, antes de decir, sonriendo, "¿Sabes qué?, creo que es cierto, quiero decir, Black escapó de Azkaban, ¿no?, se supone que es imposible. ¿Por qué no debería ser el líder de la Orden del Fénix?

Hermione no tenía respuesta. Así que, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa pequeña tirando de sus labios.

{{{{{{{{+ }}}}}}}}

"No quiero oír tus patéticas excusas, Rosier" dijo Riddle, con malicia al acecho en su imperturbable voz.

Regulus se alegró de estar lejos de Riddle en este preciso momento. Incluso desde el fondo de la habitación, podía sentir la agresiva magia oscura de Riddle saturando el aire. Regulus deseaba poder estar en otro sitio. Los fríos muros de piedra del aula de las mazmorras eran horriblemente opresivas; La atmósfera sombría no ayuda tampoco. Sin embargo, no podía irse. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis estaban reunidos, permaneciendo a una reverente distancia de su señor. Riddle estaba en medio de la habitación, la magia oscura zumbando a su alrededor, mientras Evan Rosier se arrodillaba ante él. Regulus estaba increíblemente agradecido de que no fuera él quien estaba arrodillado allí. Aunque, la expresión de Riddle estaba en blanco, incluso a punto de ser educado, Regulus sabía que era una máscara. Oculta, debajo de toda esa calma, sabía que el monstruo estaba furioso, listo para atacar.

Observando a Rosier a través de sus ojos fríos y helados, Riddle le preguntó con seriedad: "Te he dicho que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, ¿verdad?"

Una sonrisa indulgente retorcía los labios de Riddle mientras miraba a Rosier. Fríos escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Regulus al ver esa sonrisa. Era una horrible mentira. Las verdaderas intenciones de Riddle podían verse ardiendo violentamente en sus ojos. La expresión inocente de Riddle se transformó en algo grotesco, amenazador. Regulus tragó nerviosamente. Rosier también debió de percibir el peligro, mientras se inclinaba profundamente hacia Riddle, temblando por todas partes.

"Yo ... no revelé nada, lo juro," Evan tartamudeó, tratando desesperadamente de evitar el pánico en su voz. "J-Jugson quiere unirse, es genuino, por favor, créeme."

Riddle se rio. La crueldad de su sádica diversión resonó despiadadamente entre los fríos muros de piedra.

"¿Creerte?" preguntó, falsa inocencia filtrándose en sus palabras. "¿Debería?"

"S-Señor" susurró Rosier, con un aterrorizado temblor en su tono. "Jugson es un buen conjurador de hechizos, te servirá bien."

La sonrisa torcida desapareció bruscamente del rostro de Riddle, exponiendo la mentira que siempre había sido. Sus ojos se helaron y una mirada funesta se deslizó sobre sus finas facciones, convirtiéndose en algo oscuro, siniestro. La voz de Riddle era apenas más fuerte que un susurro cuando preguntó conmovedoramente.

"¿Qué no entendiste del término «sociedad secreta», Rosier?"

La voz de Riddle, aunque era bajita, se oía claramente en todos los rincones de la habitación. Cortó el silencio como una cuchilla afilada. Regulus podía sentir los pelos de punta en la parte posterior del cuello cuando la magia furiosa de Riddle barrió la habitación. Rosier temblaba violentamente. Estaba arrodillado frente a la figura alta de Riddle, inclinándose tan profundamente que su frente tocaba el suelo.

"P-por favor, Mi Señor", tartamudeó, pidiendo misericordia. "Yo ... yo no ... no traicioné nuestra causa ... Nunca ... Jugson es confiable ..."

"Silencio," siseó Riddle, su furia envolvió firmemente la palabra.

Inmediatamente, Rosier obedeció y calló. Una sonrisa terrible se extendió sobre el rostro de Riddle mientras miraba a su seguidor arrodillado.

"Qué trágico que parezcas incapaz de entender esa simple y pequeña petición mía" susurró Riddle, de su fría voz emanó una burla preocupación. "Aunque estás de suerte, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte."

Regulus se sintió enfermo al oír aquella torcida preocupación. A pesar de que él no era quien estaba arrodillado ante Riddle, estaba aterrado por ese mago oscuro. Riddle todavía sonreía como si no pasara nada malo. Entonces, de repente, agarró el hombro de Rosier y brutalmente lo obligó a caer al suelo. Rosier jadeó dolorosamente mientras Riddle colocaba una rodilla en el pecho de Rosier y lo apretaba con la espalda contra el suelo. La inquietante sonrisa nunca cayó del rostro de Riddle mientras exploraba el miedo en la cara de Rosier. Regulus se sintió disgustado al ver la vil excitación en el rostro de Bellatrix mientras observaba a Riddle con adoración en los ojos.

Riddle sonrió serenamente mientras agarraba la mandíbula de Rosier y forzaba su boca a abrirse. Regulus pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Rosier se crispaba, pero aunque intentó agarrar a Riddle, sus manos nunca pudieron hacer contacto.

"Qué desastre" dijo Riddle con ligereza. Miró a los ojos de Rosier y añadió sonriendo: "Tienes suerte de tenerme para poner las cosas en su sitio."

Luego levantó la otra mano y de alguna manera logró agarrar la lengua de Rosier. Debió de haber algún tipo de magia involucrada ya que Riddle fácilmente tiró de la lengua. Regulus observó horrorizado mientras Riddle levantaba su varita. Los ojos de Rosier se abrieron con horrorizada realización, mientras lágrimas de pánico y miedo rodaban por su rostro.

Riddle lanzó una última mirada a Rosier y le aseguró un tono sádico: "Es un placer".

Sin ninguna vacilación, Riddle movió la varita sobre la lengua, haciendo que la punta de la varita se convirtiera en una cuchilla afilada. Un gruñido de dolor dejó a Rosier mientras la hoja cortaba el tejido. La cruel diversión nunca abandonó el rostro de Riddle mientras fácilmente cortaba la lengua de Rosier con su magia. Cortó completamente el apéndice y una cantidad increíble de sangre se precipitó desde el muñón. Fluía en la boca de Rosier, por su barbilla y sus mejillas. También salpicaban las manos de Riddle, pero no parecía importarle mucho. Escudriñó la lengua cortada por un momento, curiosidad enroscándose en sus ojos, antes de arrojarla. Regulus hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la lengua emitió un repugnante sonido húmedo al ser impactado contra el suelo de piedra.

Entonces Riddle pareció perder todo el interés en Rosier. Se levantó elegantemente, ignorando por completo los gritos agonizantes del Slytherin en el suelo. Con un chasquido de los dedos de Riddle la sangre desapareció, dejándolo tan prístino como siempre. Mientras tanto, Rosier todavía seguía retorciéndose y revolcándose en el suelo, gritando de dolor, mientras sangre brotaba de su boca. Riddle ni siquiera miró a su víctima. Con una terrible sonrisa curvándose en la boca, se volvió hacia sus otros seguidores. Regulus se puso rígido, el miedo se acumulándose. El mago oscuro, sin embargo, simplemente afirmó, sonriendo contento.

"Reunión concluida"

Con eso, juntó las manos y se volvió hacia la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguieran. Ni Regulus, ni ninguno de los otros se atrevió a desobedecer. Antes de que Riddle abriera la puerta, se detuvo un momento, reflexionando sobre algo. Luego, todavía con una sonrisa, se volvió nuevamente.

"Si eres realmente rápido", le dijo a un Rosier que ahora lloraba. "Lleva esa lengua al ala del hospital, estoy seguro de que pueden ponértela de nuevo. Buena suerte".

Con eso, Riddle salió de la habitación. Regulus trotó tras él como una marioneta. Se sintió horrible al dejar a Rosier así. Nunca habían sido amigos, pero aún así ...

Sin embargo, Regulus tenía demasiado miedo para desafiar a Riddle.

Entonces, siguió a los demás, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible. Lo último que quería era incurrir de algún modo en la ira de Riddle. Rápidamente dejaron atrás la parte apartada de las mazmorras y pasaron la gran escalera cuando Riddle se detuvo. Los Caballeros también se detuvieron, manteniendo su distancia reverencial. Cautelosamente, Regulus siguió la mirada de Riddle. Alzó las cejas cuando vio a Hermione Rookwood bajando las escaleras. Ella se detuvo un momento cuando vio a Riddle, pero luego caminó rápidamente hacia él. Riddle miró a la chica y Regulus tragó nerviosamente cuando vio un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Desafortunadamente, Hermione no pareció notar la próxima tormenta, sino que le sonrió a Riddle. Esa inocente sonrisa jugando alrededor de sus labios hizo que Regulus quisiera agarrarla y sacudirla. ¿Era tan ciega, tan ingenua? ¿No sabía donde se estaba metiendo? Quería gritarle, hacerla abrir los ojos y ver la horrible verdad. Como siempre, sin embargo, las manos de Regulus estaban atadas y él estaba condenado a mirar silenciosamente.

"Hermione", dijo Riddle sedosamente. Había una siniestra corriente detrás de su tono. "Llegas tarde".

Fríos escalofríos recorrieron la espina dorsal de Regulus al escuchar ese tono de voz. Riddle parecía estar tranquilo, despreocupado, pero eso era una máscara. Siempre lo fue. Regulus no podía entender cómo nadie veía los horrores que estaban sellados detrás de la fachada de Riddle, del inocente Jefe de Casa. Para su inquietud, observó a Hermione acercándose un poco más a Riddle, aún con esa inocente sonrisa. Lo que debería hacer, sería acobardarse y disculparse.

"No, no llego tarde", se atrevió a contradecir a Riddle.

Regulus aspiró una bocanada de aire. El pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba bastante desierto y, francamente, Riddle había maldecido a gente por menos. Regulus se preocupó y nerviosamente se mordió los labios. Bellatrix, que estaba parada justo a su lado, tenía ese famoso brillo sádico en sus ojos mientras miraba a Hermione como un halcón.

Sin embargo, en lugar de simplemente maldecir a la chic,a Riddle exigió saber: "¿Dónde estabas?"

Hermione levantó las cejas. En lugar de sentirse aterrorizada por la brusca pregunta, su rostro se iluminó. Regulus parpadeó sorprendido cuando la chica incluso se atrevió a tomar la mano de Riddle y sostenerla en la suya. Por extraño que parezca, el Jefe de Casa no arremetió contra la audacia, sino que le permito tocarlo.

"Estaba en el campo de Quidditch", informó alegremente Hermione. "El equipo de Gryffindor tenía entrenamiento. Y Ginny quería que fuera a verlo".

Los ojos fríos de Riddle brillaron con aprensión mientras examinaba a la chica. Con un gesto cortante de la mano, hizo una señal para que sus Caballeros lo siguieran. Luego condujo a Hermione hacia la sala común de Slytherin. La chica caminó al lado de Riddle, completamente ajena a la magia oscura que fluía alrededor del mago. Regulus no podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo no podía notar la magia agresiva en el aire?

"Después del entrenamiento", Hermione continuó hablando. "Ginny me permitió montar en su escoba".

La Gryffindor le sonrió alegremente a Riddle, todavía agarrando su mano.

"¿Alguna vez montaste en una escoba?" ella le preguntó alegremente.

Regulus frunció el ceño con preocupación. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan peligrosa, le hubiera parecido casi gracioso. Aquí estaba Riddle, rodeado por sus secuaces, y tenía a una chica habladora de Gryffindor colgando de su brazo. Una chica de Gryffindor que parecía no poder ver la oscuridad que acechaba debajo de la superficie.

"De hecho, sí", fue la respuesta cortante de Riddle a la pregunta ingenua de Hermione.

Su tono era bajo, con veneno enlazando sus palabras. Una vez más, Hermione no se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba. Le sonrió a Riddle y continuó despreocupadamente.

"Es difícil. No creo que vaya a volver a intentarlo. Y también es peligroso. Casi me caigo. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien permitir que los estudiantes anden en escobas? El Quidditch parece ser bastante propenso a las lesiones".

Para entonces ya habían llegado a la entrada de la sala común y Riddle entró, arrastrando a Hermione. Tenía una sonrisa depredadora colgando en sus labios mientras miraba a la chica. Regulus estaba bastante preocupado. ¿Tal vez no quiso hacer nada al aire libre y había esperado hasta que llegaran a la seguridad de la sala común?

"No soy necesariamente un fanático del Quidditch", Riddle finalmente respondió. "Desafortunadamente, ni siquiera el Jefe de Casa puede prohibir ese deporte en Hogwarts".

Hermione se encogió de hombros y dijo razonablemente: "Bueno, creo que a mucha gente le gusta. Es decir, está la Copa de Quidditch y todo. Ginny me dijo que Gryffindor la ganará este año".

Ella frunció los labios contemplativamente, antes de saltar directamente a una explicación bastante larga sobre cómo se otorgaba la Copa de Quidditch y qué casa era más probable que la obtuviera este año. Regulus observó con sorpresa cómo Riddle se sentaba en uno de los sofás, Hermione a su lado, y dejaba que su parloteo lo inundara. Regulus sabía cuánto detestaba el Quidditch, y sin embargo el mago oscuro no hizo nada para detener el torrente de palabras de Hermione. Riddle no parecía exactamente escuchar a la chica, pero Regulus sabía que normalmente el Jefe de Casa habría maldecido a cualquiera que se atreviera a lanzarle chismorreos. Sorprendentemente, el mago oscuro no dañó a Hermione de ninguna manera. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

"Es una especie de hechizo flotante en el palo y un hechizo de aceleración en la escoba", explicó Hermione, no desanimada por la falta de atención de Riddle. "Y un hechizo de amortiguamiento. Pero realmente no sé cómo se supone que debes controlarlos. Mi escoba simplemente se resistía, ya ves. Casi me caigo."

"Es solo un deporte", comentó Riddle, mientras hojeaba un libro. "No tienes que ser buena en eso, Hermione".

"Sí, probablemente tengas razón", dijo Hermione contemplativamente.

Regulus casi se atragantó al oír eso. '¿Probablemente tengas razón?' Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así a Riddle. Él siempre esperaba una deferencia completa. Una vez más, al mago no pareció importarle la insolencia y simplemente se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente. A través de las comisuras de sus ojos, Regulus podía ver como los otros seguían esta extraña conversación. Cada par de ojos de Slytherin estaba enfocado en Riddle. Bellatrix incluso jugueteaba agitadamente con su varita, obviamente deseando maldecir a Hermione.

"Prefiero la Aparición", continuó Hermione. "Es más rápido y mucho más seguro. ¿Qué piensas?"

Riddle la miró y le dijo con aburrimiento: "Definitivamente es mejor que usar un palo de escoba".

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Luego, abruptamente, cambió de tema e inquirió severamente: "¿Beery te devolvió tus ensayos? ¿Qué calificación obtuviste?"

Su voz sugirió que no estaría contento en absoluto, si el ensayo de Hermione no cumpliera con sus estándares. Una vez más, la chica no parecía en absoluto nerviosa bajo el escrutinio de Riddle. Si es posible, su rostro se iluminó aún más. Buscó su bolso y sacó un rollo de pergamino. Orgullo bailando alegremente en sus ojos, le tendió el rollo a Riddle. Y antes de que el mago pudiera desenrollar el pergamino, ella soltó:

"Conseguí una 'O'

"Hm", fue el único comentario de Riddle mientras revisaba el ensayo.

Hermione lo observó mientras sus ojos volaban sobre su ensayo. Luego tuvo la audacia de interrumpir a Riddle sugiriéndole esperanzada.

"Tal vez podamos trabajar juntos en el próximo ensayo".

Regulus contuvo la respiración, miedo burbujeando mientras miraba a Riddle. Perturbar a Riddle cuando estaba leyendo algo era lo más estúpido que alguien podría hacer. Una vez más, el Jefe de Casa no reaccionó ante la insolencia de Hermione con violencia, sino que solo miró a la chica. Regulus casi sacudió su cabeza con sorpresa. No podía imaginar qué podría ser peor que trabajar con Riddle en cualquier ensayo. Riddle simplemente arqueó una ceja hacia la chica Gryffindor y decidió imperiosamente.

"Escribiremos juntos el ensayo sobre el brebaje confundidor. Te estás quedando atrás en Pociones".

Ahora la chica miraba enojada a Riddle. En serio, enojada. Regulus ya no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Si Riddle hubiera levantado la mano y golpeado a la chica, Regulus no se habría sorprendido en absoluto. Una vez más, sin embargo, no pasó nada. Solo una sonrisa curvó los labios del Jefe de Casa.

"No me estoy quedando atrás", insistió Hermione malhumorada. "... Tal vez en la práctica. Pero ciertamente no en la teoría de las pociones".

Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Riddle. En cambio, frunció los labios, obviamente pensando en algo.

"¿Qué hora es de todos modos?" Hermione preguntó.

Sin pedir permiso, agarró el brazo de Riddle y miró su reloj de pulsera. Regulus ya había dejado de sorprenderse por la indulgencia de Riddle. Simplemente continuó viendo con temor este desastre en progresión.

"Bastante tarde ..." reflexionó Hermione. Luego miró a Riddle y preguntó: "¿Volverás pronto a la sala común de los Prefectos?"

Riddle la miró con ojos helados, como si pensara asesinarla. Pero luego asintió y declaró: "He terminado aquí. Te acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor".

"Bien." La chica de Gryffindor le sonrió. "Gracias."

Sonriendo felizmente, Hermione tomó su bolsa. Cuando agarró la correa de la bolsa, sus ojos marrones cayeron sobre Regulus. Él se puso rígido cuando su atención pasó de Riddle a él.

"Regulus," dijo Hermione amablemente.

"¿Sí…?" Regulus susurró cautelosamente, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Riddle posada pesadamente en él.

Hermione ignoró por completo a Riddle en favor de Regulus. Todavía sonriendo suavemente, dijo.

"¿Recuerdas que queríamos estudiar Runas Antiguas juntos? ¿Todavía quieres? Tengo tiempo mañana. Podríamos encontrarnos en la biblioteca".

"Erm ... ¿de acuerdo?" Regulus respondió sin pensar.

Demasiado tarde le lanzó una discreta mirada a Riddle y se puso rígido ansiosamente al descubrir que el Jefe de Casa lo miraba con expresión sombría. Riddle obviamente no apreciaba cómo Hermione le prestaba más atención a Regulus que a él. Rápidamente, Regulus evitó sus ojos, el corazón latiendole temeroso en el pecho.

"Genial", dijo Hermione feliz. "Hasta entonces."

Luego se levantó del sofá y se colgó el bolso sobre su hombro. Volvió a mirar a Riddle, que todavía miraba sombríamente a Regulus.

"¿Vienes?" empujó al mago oscuro, casi impacientemente.

La mirada helada de Riddle finalmente dejó a Regulus. Miró a Hermione, asintió y se levantó. Regulus observó con confusión cómo Riddle silenciosamente seguía a Hermione fuera de la sala común. Regulus no era el único que había observado toda esta conversación. Todos los otros presentes Slytherins tenían expresiones similares de sorpresa e incredulidad en sus caras.

†

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione preocupada mientras miraba a Riddle.

El Slytherin caminaba a su lado pero no había dicho nada desde que salieron de la sala común. Ahora los ojos azules de Tom parpadearon hacia ella. Una sonrisa apareció en sus rasgos. Sin embargo, era extrañamente ligera, como si simplemente se conjurara sin sentido.

"Por supuesto", respondió Riddle con voz aterciopelada.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras, nuevamente en silencio. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso y caminaron por un pasillo desierto, Tom habló de nuevo.

"Entonces ..." dijo, inocentemente levantando una ceja hacia ella. "¿Te gusta Black?"

"¿Regulus?" Hermione preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. "Sí, yo supongo que sí."

Después de eso, Tom se quedó sospechosamente tranquilo. Caminó junto a ella, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba confundida por su comportamiento.

"Él es tu amigo, ¿no?" ella finalmente preguntó. "Eso significa que él es buen tipo, ¿no?" Poco después, Hermione vaciló, pero luego no pudo evitar agregar ominosamente: "De nuevo ... no quiero ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, pero algunos de tus amigos son un poco ... ¿eh, aterradores?"

Eso finalmente logró disipar el ceño fruncido del rostro de Riddle. Las comisuras de sus labios se enroscaron y rió suavemente.

"¿Lo son?" preguntó con santurronería.

Al oír eso, Hermione sonrió. Puso los ojos en blanco y dijo con marcado sarcasmo en la voz, "Sí, estoy segura de que es sorprendente para ti".

Aún sonriendo, los dientes blancos de Riddle destellaron y bromeó, "Entonces, tienes miedo de mis amigos, ¿no?"

"Pff" Hermione hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. "No, ciertamente no".

"Hm ... ¿Ah sí?" Riddle ronroneó, con tono seductor en la voz.

Dejó de caminar y empujó a Hermione bruscamente contra la pared del pasillo. La sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro mientras sus manos pasaban por sus brazos, inmovilizándola contra la pared. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró, sus labios acariciando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Quizás a quien deberías temer es a mí".

Hermione sintió agradables escalofríos corriendo por su espina dorsal cuando lo sintió tan cerca. Antes de que pudiera replicar algo, Riddle la agarró por la barbilla, levantó su rostro y estrelló su boca contra la suya. El peso de su cuerpo la aplastó con fuerza contra la pared de piedra mientras su lengua exploraba su boca. El beso de Tom fue muy exigente, y la abrazó con fuerza para que no pudiera escaparse. Sorprendentemente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que a pesar de los mágicos actos agresivos de Riddle ... ella no tenía miedo.

Claro que Tom era su maestro, pero ¿la había lastimado alguna vez? Tenía que admitir que a veces podía intimidarla, pero nunca le había levantado la mano. Era extraño, pero incluso ahora, cuando Riddle estaba tan cerca de ella y la envolvía en un beso bastante abrasador, Hermione no estaba asustada. Por el contrario, lo disfrutaba. Ella disfrutaba su cercanía y se sentía bastante segura en sus brazos.

Una de las manos de Riddle encontró su camino en el cabello rizado de Hermione. Él agarró un puñado y tiró con fuerza, forzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella jadeó ligeramente. Tom se inclinó hacia ella colocando besos en la línea de su mandíbula. Hermione cerró los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aunque Riddle la abrazaba con fuerza y su garganta quedaba expuesta de ese modo, seguía sin sentir miedo. Hermione imaginó esto pasando hace unos meses cuando todavía estaba en la mansión Malfoy. Antes de haber conocido a Riddle, se habría muerto de miedo si un mago la hubiera forzado así.

Los toques de Riddle seguían siendo posesivos y exigentes. Sus labios alcanzaron la sensible piel de su cuello y Hermione sintió sus dientes mordiéndola. Una mano todavía estaba enredada en su pelo, manteniéndola ahí, mientras que la otra mano de Tom había agarrado su cintura, evitando que se moviera. Por extraño que parezca, Hermione descubrió que no quería alejarse de él de todos modos. Su cercanía se sentía maravillosa.

Cuando Tom continuó plantando besos posesivos en la piel de su cuello, Hermione no pudo contenerse. Sus suaves labios le hacían cosquillas y soltó una risilla. Al oír esto, Tom se detuvo bruscamente y se enderezó. Él la miró y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus cejas se dispararon cuando vio la diversión brillando en sus ojos. Una mirada de genuina sorpresa se apoderó de sus hermosas facciones. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se ensanchó hasta sonreir abiertamente. Ella levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos por su espeso cabello negro, revolviéndolo completamente. Tom todavía la miraba, estupefacto y completamente congelado por su "audacia". La mano de Hermione llegó a la parte posterior de su cuello y tiró de él. Él no se resistió y se dejó llevar hacia ella. La sonrisa todavía se extendía en sus labios cuando los rozó contra los suyos. Cuando la sintió contra él, Tom fue sacado de su estupor y comenzó a devolverle el beso.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al día siguiente después de clases, Hermione entró en la biblioteca. Sujetando fuertemente su pesada mochila, giró la cabeza en busca de su compañero de estudio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a Regulus Black, sentado en una mesa debajo de una de las grandes ventanas. Rápidamente corrió hacia él.

"Hola" saludó Hermione.

Regulus levantó la vista de su libro. Una tímida sonrisa jugó alrededor de sus labios mientras escaneaba a Hermione.

"Hola", dijo.

"No llego tarde, ¿verdad?" preguntó la Gryffindor, nerviosa.

"No, no", aseguró Regulus. "Llegué temprano".

"Ah, vale." Hermione se sentó a su lado en la mesa. "¿Ya empezaste?"

Regulus parecía un poco nervioso por su proximidad, pero solo negó con la cabeza. "No, estaba trabajando en el ensayo de Herbología. Sin embargo, ahora podemos comenzar con Runas Antiguas".

"Perfecto."

Regulus tomó su libro de texto de Runas y lo abrió. "Pensé que podríamos comenzar con el aforismo de Bureus".

Hermione asintió y sacó un rollo de pergamino de su bolsa. Su mirada fue atrapada por un gran tomo viejo que Regulus había escondido en su pila de libros escolares.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Hm?" Regulus levantó la vista del aforismo. "Oh, eso. En realidad, le pedí al profesor Wenlock cursos adicionales. Ella me dio ese libro".

Sacó el viejo tomo de la pila y se lo dio a Hermione.

"Oh." Observó el hermoso libro, sintiéndose un poco excluida.

Regulus pareció darse cuenta de su torpeza y sonrió. "Si quieres, podemos trabajar juntos".

De inmediato, Hermione se animó. Aún así, tímidamente señaló: "No sé ... No creo que la profesora Wenlock lo aprobara. Quiero decir, recientemente me uní a su clase. Probablemente no sea tan buena de todos modos ..."

"Tonterías", aseguró Regulus. "Estoy seguro de que le parecerá bien. Por lo que he oído, ya eres la mejor de tu clase".

Hermione se sonrojó bajo su alabanza. Luego abrió cuidadosamente el viejo tomo, instantáneamente se quedó absorta en el texto. Comenzaron rápidamente a traducir y Hermione encontró que era bastante refrescante trabajar con Regulus. Sin duda conocía las runas y juntos lograron traducir un pasaje bastante complicado del viejo tomo. Después de más de dos horas trabajando acordaron tomarse un breve descanso. Hermione se reclinó cansadamente en la silla, frotándose los ojos, y observó a Regulus sacar una copia del Profeta Diario de su bolsa. De nuevo, la imagen de Dolores Umbridge saludó a Hermione desde primera plana. Se estremeció, incómoda. La foto al lado de Umbridge mostraba a Sirius Black. Vestido con lo que solo podía ser la ropa de prisión, burlándose de la cámara. Hm ... Sirius Black. Hermione acababa de caer.

"Dice ..." inquirió con curiosidad, mirando a Regulus. "Sirius Black ... ¿está de alguna manera relacionado contigo? Quiero decir, tienes el mismo apellido".

Instantáneamente, Regulus se tensó, evitó el contacto visual y comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con la pluma. Al ver eso, Hermione se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta.

"Él es ... bueno ..." el Slytherin murmuró torpemente. "Sirius es mi ... mi hermano".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Tu hermano?"

Regulus asintió, todavía sin mirar a Hermione. Aunque la situación parecía ser bastante embarazosa, continuó.

"Es mi hermano mayor. Sirius estaba en quinto año en Hogwarts cuando nací, ves. De hecho, no recuerdo mucho de él. De todos modos, hubo una gran discusión entre él y mis padres. Se fue después de eso. . Todavía era estudiante en aquel entonces. Creo que en su último año ".

"Oh", reflexionó Hermione, mirando pensativa la foto. "Eso es triste."

Ante eso, la cabeza de Regulus se levantó bruscamente y la miró con sorpresa en sus grandes ojos.

"¿Triste?" preguntó confundido como si esa fuera la última respuesta que esperaba.

Hermione asintió. "Sí. Es tu hermano y nunca llegaste a conocerlo".

Regulus se rió nerviosamente y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro. "¿Sabes que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿De verdad?"

"La mayoría de la gente piensa que es una desgracia, en realidad, estar relacionado con un criminal como él". Regulus respondió tenso. "Mis padres nunca hablan de él. Es como si nunca hubiera existido".

"¿Te avergüenza que sea tu hermano?" preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

"No lo sé", suspiró Regulus. "A veces, supongo. Crecí con gente diciéndome la decepción que era Sirius. A veces también me miraban raro, porque soy el hermano de un amante de los Sangre sucias. Probablemente pensaron que sería como mi hermano."

Algo se oprimió en el pecho de Hermione cuando escuchó eso. Una emoción pesaba mucho sobre ella, pero no podía, o tal vez no quería, identificarla. De alguna manera abrió la boca y señaló en voz baja.

"¿Pero no eres ... como él?"

Regulus la observó por un momento. Luego lentamente dijo con sospecha ardiendo con dureza en los bordes de su tono.

"No, no lo soy".

"Ya veo", susurró Hermione, ignorando negligentemente el peligroso giro de la conversación. "¿Todavía quieres conocerlo?"

Los ojos del Slytherin se entrecerraron con una sombra de ira en ellos. Entonces Regulus gruñó indignado, "¿Por qué querría conocer a alguien como él?"

Hermione lo miró y tartamudeó dócilmente, "Yo ... creo que me gustaría conocer a mi hermano. Si tuviera uno. Solo para ... No sé ... hablar con él".

Regulus no respondió. En cambio, tomó un rollo de pergamino y continuó trabajando en su traducción, ignorando por completo a la chica Gryffindor. Hermione parpadeó como un búho. No había querido insultarlo. Rápidamente, bajó la mirada hacia su propio pergamino. ¿Cómo pudo haber sugerido algo así? se reprendió a sí misma. Ahora Regulus estaba enojado con ella. El cuerpo de Hermione estaba tenso sentada en la silla. El silencio presionaba dolorosamente mientras intentaba trabajar. Después de un tiempo de anotar silenciosamente runas, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más.

"Lo siento", susurró tímidamente.

La pluma de Regulus dejó de bailar sobre el pergamino. Él no respondió de inmediato, pero después de un rato, dijo en voz baja.

"No tienes que disculparte, Hermione. Yo ... Es un tema un poco doloroso para mí. Sirius es solo-"

Se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta. Dejo de mirar su trabajo y observó a Hermione. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró tímidamente de las comisuras de su boca.

"No es tu culpa", le aseguró Regulus amablemente.

Hermione asintió, devolviéndole cautelosamente la sonrisa. "Aun así, siento haberlo mencionado. No me concernía". Tímidamente hizo un gesto hacia el libro de runas. "¿Continuamos la traducción?"

Regulus le lanzó una sonrisa, obviamente agradecido por el cambio de tema. "Sí, por favor, hagamos eso. De hecho, estoy atrapado aquí ..."

Señaló una oración en el libro y Hermione se inclinó un poco más para leerla.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

El jueves de esa misma semana, Hermione caminaba hacia el aula de DCLAO. Iba tarde. Desafortunadamente, el profundo corte que la maldición de Umbridge le había dejado en el costado hace unos días estaba volviendo a molestarla. Había sanado muy bien en los últimos días, hasta que un disperso Dissendio la había golpeado hoy durante Encantamientos. Dean se disculpó inmediatamente por eso. Aún así, el impacto había perturbado el corte de Hermione y ahora nuevamente le dolía. Aunque no era pata tanto. Ciertamente no iba a perderse DCLAO.

Hermione llegaba tarde cuando finalmente entró en la sala de duelo. Todos los demás ya estaban allí con Lupin parado frente a su clase, explicando los movimientos de la varita para la Maldicion Attonitum. Sus brillantes ojos amarillos cayeron sobre ella cuando entró en la habitación. Se sonrojó ligeramente bajo su escrutinio, avergonzada de llegar tarde. El hombre lobo le sonrió.

"Bueno, si no es Rookwood", comentó Lupin secamente con voz ronca. "Tómate tu tiempo, tómate tu tiempo".

Hermione bajó la cabeza. "Siento llegar tarde, Capitán Lupin".

Lupin simplemente se encogió de hombros, sus ojos amarillos brillaban maliciosamente. "Solo te perdiste la parte aburrida. No puedo culparte por eso".

Le lanzó una sonrisa dejando al descubierto sus dientes afilados, antes de continuar la lección. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se quedó en silencio, tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Lupin. Tras unos minutos, concluyó sus explicaciones y animó a sus alumnos a intentar la maldición. Hermione se sintió aliviada por recordar haber leído acerca de la Maldición Attonitum en un viejo libro en la biblioteca de los Malfoy. De lo contrario, habría tenido problemas después de haberse perdido toda la explicación de Lupin.

Los otros estudiantes comenzaron a caminar hacia sus muñecos de entrenamiento, conversando entre ellos y sacando sus varitas. Hermione los siguió apresuradamente, no queriendo volver a quedarse atrás. Mientras buscaba un maniquí libre, Hermione saltó ligeramente cuando una mano se abrió paso por debajo de la túnica de la escuela y se posó sobre su cintura. Su cabeza se alzó justo para encontrarse con una sonrisa en el rostro atractivo de Tom. Hermione relajó el apretado agarre alrededor de su varita.

"Hermione," saludó Riddle con voz aterciopelada, acercándola más.

"Hola", respondió educadamente Hermione.

El Slytherin la examinó detenidamente, su mirada dura vagando por su cuerpo. Finalmente preguntó, su voz carecía de toda emoción.

"¿Cómo estás? Estás cojeando de nuevo".

Hermione podía sentir sus dedos, que todavía estaban sobre su cintura, rozando suavemente el lugar donde la maldición cortante de Umbridge la había lastimado. Rápidamente, plasmó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

"Estoy bien."

Los fríos ojos azules de Tom permanecieron en su costado. Eran herméticos, no dándole nada. Entonces bruscamente, su mano se apartó y se alejó un paso de ella. Le lanzó una sonrisa genial, pero Hermione tuvo la clara impresión de que era más una máscara que la anterior mirada sin emoción.

"Es bueno oírlo", respondió suavemente Tom.

La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro no titubeó, incluso sus ojos brillaron. Aún así, era falso y Hermione se preguntó qué intentaba ocultar. Pensó si sería seguro preguntarle a Tom, cuando Ginny se les acercó. La sonrisa instantáneamente desapareció de la cara de Riddle.

"Oh, Riddle", chilló Ginny, el falso entusiasmo era dolorosamente obvio en su voz. "Siempre es un _placer_ ver a nuestro Jefe de Casa."

No hubo ni un atisbo de emoción en el rostro estoico de Tom cuando sus ojos azules observaron a Ginny.

"En efecto", respondió serenamente. "Buenos días, señorita Weasley".

La falsa sonrisa de Ginny no vacilo. Sino que respondió con voz cortésmente educada: "¿Qué tal si hoy te quedas en el lado de los Gryffindor? Estoy segura de que eso tranquilizaría a todos. En caso de que ocurra algo, podemos confiar en nuestro estimado Jefe de Casa para asegurar que nadie salga herido accidentalmente por una maldición perdida".

En la voz de Ginny había sarcasmo y una buena insinuación, pero Tom todavía actuaba como si no la hubiera escuchado.

"Creo que te irá bien sin mi ayuda", aseguró en un tono decididamente amable.

Ginny abandonó su falsa amabilidad y simplemente se burló de Tom. El Slytherin la ignoró y se volvió hacia Hermione. Una vez más, le echó un vistazo a su costado lesionado. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Hermione y ordenó en una voz que no permitía discusiones.

"Hoy no te batirás a duelo, Hermione".

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por su dura orden, pero luego inclinó levemente su cabeza.

"Sí, Tom".

Sus profundos ojos azules se entrecerraron, pero simplemente se giró y, sin decir una palabra más, se acercó a Malfoy y a Dolohov. Ginny negó con la cabeza y se burló.

"Bueno ..." Sus ojos siguieron a Riddle al otro lado del salón de clases. "Eso fue un poco extraño. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El rey del castillo?"

"Em ..." Hermione pasó sus temblorosos dedos por su cabello. "Es solo ... un poco sobreprotector, porque me dio un tirón ... ¿eh ... la espalda?"

La mirada de Ginny vagó hacia Hermione. La observó por un momento, antes de que una delgada ceja se arqueara hasta su cabello.

"¿Tirón en la espalda, eh?" Ginny preguntó con tono sardónico. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. "¿Sabes qué? Realmente no quiero saberlo. Realmente no".

Ginny sacó su varita mágica y envió una maldición Attonitum a su muñeco de entrenamiento. La maldición se estrelló directamente contra la cara del muñeco y estalló con una violenta explosión. El muñeco se tambaleó precariamente, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, probablemente porque estaba protegido por algún tipo de escudo.

"Me gustas, Hermione", le informó Ginny, totalmente enfocada en su maniquí. "Por lo tanto, no voy a comentar tu elección de novio. Probablemente solo sea una fase, pretenderé que Riddle no está allí en absoluto".

Hermione sacó su propia varita y procedió a trabajar con la maldición. Ginny tenía razón, Hermione tampoco quería hablar sobre Riddle. En cambio, agitó su varita.

Attona!

La magia hormigueó por todo el cuerpo de Hermione antes de que fluyera través de su varita y se convirtiera en una maldición. Con fuerza, se precipitó por el aire antes de estrellarse contra el pecho del maniquí. El muñeco fue arrojado, casi cayéndose, pero luego se recuperó.

"Genial", dijo Ginny casualmente.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente a la pelirroja. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Mira esto", dijo con picardía.

La varita de Ginny bailó en el aire. La luz amarilla de la maldición Attonitum voló por el aire. Esta vez, la maldición de Ginny rozó levemente el brazo del maniquí. La fuerza detrás de ese impacto hizo que la figura de madera girara. Finalmente cayó y se estrelló contra el maniquí de Parvati, enviándolos a los dos al piso. Parvati miró a Ginny, que apenas podía ocultar su risa.

"Weasley", gritó Parvati enojada. "Mantente alejada de mi maniquí".

"Lo siento", dijo Ginny, sin sonar arrepentida en lo más mínimo. "Solo trataba de ser efectiva y todo eso".

A Parvati no le divirtió en absoluto el giro de los acontecimientos. Con un tajo enojado de su varita, envió un hechizo de levitación a ambos maniquíes y los devolvió a su posición correcta. Luego levantó la nariz e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a Ginny. La pelirroja se rió entre dientes, sin impresionarse.

"Ves", le susurró alegremente a Hermione. "Realmente no necesitas mucho poder. Todo lo que necesitas es un buen objetivo".

La sonrisa de Ginny era bastante contagiosa y Hermione se rió ligeramente. Ambas chicas solo se callaron cuando Lupin las miró, sus ojos amarillos brillaban severamente. Se calmaron y Hermione regresó a su propio maniquí.

"Oh, ya veo", susurró Ginny con ironía, todavía sonriendo. "Eres su favorita ahora, ¿eh?"

Después de media hora, Lupin les había ordenado detener el entrenamiento. Hermione estaba agradecida por eso, ya que su costado lesionado le había empezado a palpitar dolorosamente. Lupin sacó su varita de la pistolera de su cinturón. Con movimientos agudos y precisos, la blandió. Cada maniquí de madera en la enorme sala de entrenamientos lo obedeció. Corrieron hacia un lado del pasillo y se formaron en hileras ordenadas. Mientras tanto, Lupin se abalanzó sobre la plataforma de duelo. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con una luz salvaje mientras vagaban sobre los estudiantes. Una sonrisa se estiró en sus labios, mostrando sus dientes.

"Ahora, mis queridos estudiantes", gruñó Lupin, con cansado humor en sus palabras. "¿Quién quiere batirse a duelo esta vez?"

Hermione se quedó quieta, recordando la orden de Tom. Esta vez, fue Ginny quien levantó la mano. Hermione vio como su amiga saltó sobre la plataforma, sonriendo ampliamente, proclamando que quería batirse en duelo con Marcus Flint. Hermione levantó las cejas. Conocía a Flint de su clase de Historia. Era un séptimo año, alto y musculoso, y también el capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. La sonrisa malvada en el rostro de Ginny le dijo a Hermione que esta era probablemente una especie de venganza relacionada con los deportes. Y tuvo razón. El duelo resultó ser muy violento, para sorpresa de Hermione. Ambos oponentes estaban ansiosos por ganar. Al final, fue la increíblemente fuerte maldición Bat Bogey de Ginny, quien arrojó a Flint fuera de la plataforma, lo que hizo que Ginny ganara. Ansiosamente, Hermione aplaudió junto con los otros Gryffindors, sonriendo ante la victoria de Ginny. Flint regresó a Slytherin, con el ceño fruncido.

"Fue un buen duelo", le dijo Hermione mientras ella y Ginny dejaban el salón de clases.

"Gracias." Ginny sonrió enseñando todos los dientes. "He estado esperando la oportunidad de mostrarle a ese imbécil cómo se hace". Ella se estremeció del disgusto. "Bah, Slytherins. No soporto a esas serpientes".

Hermione decidió no decir nada, pero a Ginny no pareció importarle. Obviamente estaba de buen humor, así que simplemente continuó hablando.

"Entonces, Hermione. Has estado en Hogwarts durante un tiempo. Y todavía no sé nada de ti".

Eso hizo que Hermione se tensara, le lanzó una mirada cautelosa a la pelirroja. Ginny no se dio cuenta de la próxima ansiedad de Hermione.

"¿Dónde vives en realidad?"

"Eh ..." tartamudeó Hermione, tratando desesperadamente de recordar cada detalle de su tapadera. "Yo ... tú sabes ... vivo en Londres. Mi padre tiene un departamento allí. Él ... antes de morir, eso es ... yo también vivía allí. Así que, supongo que simplemente ... ... ¿me quedo allí?"

Miró a Ginny, para ver si creía su historia. La pelirroja observó a Hermione con una pizca de tristeza en sus bonitos ojos.

"Eres tan valiente, Hermione", dijo finalmente Ginny. "Vivir por tu cuenta. Debe ser difícil".

"Em ... Está bien. No es tan malo", Hermione trató de restarle importancia.

Ginny asintió. "Aún así. Sabes, siempre me digo que no puedo esperar para mudarme. Con siete hermanos y todo eso. Pero en realidad también estoy un poco asustada".

Hermione le sonrió. "Todavía tienes tiempo".

"Sí." La pelirroja rió. "Solo estoy en sexto año. Tengo todo el séptimo año para asumirlo, ¿eh?"

Las chicas subieron la escalera en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

"De todos modos, ¿puedo ir a visitarte en Londres en algún momento?"

Hermione apenas pudo reprimir un jadeo pero lo disfrazó en una risa que sonaba muy nerviosa.

"Um ... sí, claro. Puedes visitarme".

Apretó los dientes mientras veía la feliz sonrisa en el rostro de Ginny. Lástima que no existía un apartamento en Londres para Hermione. Con suerte, Ginny se olvidaría de esto hasta las vacaciones de verano.

"Genial."

Ginny se acercó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y susurró la contraseña. Mientras entraba a la sala común de Gryffindor, dijo casualmente.

"Entonces, te quería preguntar. ¿Puedes mostrarme cómo haces la maldición Attonitum? La tuya es increíblemente poderosa. ¿Cuál es tu truco?"

Ella arqueó una ceja inquisitiva. Sintiéndose bastante cohibida, Hermione murmuró.

"No es tan buena."

"Nah" Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Realmente lo es. ¿Puedes enseñarme?"

Hermione sonrió débilmente. ¿Una verdadera bruja pidiéndole ayuda? No estaba segura de si Ginny se estaba burlando de ella, pero la chica parecía honesta. ¿De verdad creía que el hechizo de Hermione era poderoso? La expresión en el rostro de Ginny era abierto. No había indicio de engaño visible. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se ensanchó.

"Si quieres", susurró tímidamente. "No estoy segura de poder ayudarte, pero lo intentaré".

"Aw, eres increíble", exclamó Ginny mientras se arrojaba en uno de los sofás. "Hagámoslo mañana. Hoy no. Hoy necesito bañarme tras la satisfacción de ver cómo el culo de Flint fue machacado. Por mí".

Le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa a Hermione mientras alcanzaba una caja de ranas de chocolate de la mesita.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione recordó el día que le había dicho a Tom lo temibles que eran sus amigos. Parecía que Bellatrix Black había salido a demostrar que tenía razón. Fue bastante desafortunado para Hermione, en busca de Tom, intentar entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y ser recibida por nada menos que Bellatrix en la sala, por otra parte desierta.

Con una sonrisa demente, la Slytherin saludó a Hermione, "Oh, ¿qué es esto? Un pequeño león bajando al pozo de las serpientes. Qué amable de su parte".

Hermione se sintió bastante alarmada por el destello de locura en los ojos de la otra chica. Se tambaleó y dio un paso atrás, su espalda chocó contra la puerta de entrada.

"Yo- yo solo estaba buscando a Tom", murmuró Hermione nerviosamente.

Todavía no había olvidado cómo Bellatrix la había maldecido con la Maldición Cruciatus hace unas semanas. En aquel entonces, Hermione todavía era 'Penny' y bastante indefensa.

"Ya veo, ya veo", respondió Bellatrix, sonriendo ominosamente. "Estás buscando a Tom, ¿verdad? Bueno, Tom no está aquí".

"E- está bien", susurró Hermione. "Me iré entonces."

Antes de que pudiera volverse, Bellatrix la agarró por el hombro.

"No, quédate un momento", dijo la Slytherin, sonriendo torciendo los labios. "Creo que deberíamos tener una charla de chicas. Sí, sí. Sería encantador, ¿no crees?"

"Yo ... no sé". Hermione se apartó del toque de Bellatrix. "Tengo prisa."

"Por supuesto", se burló Bellatrix con desdén, abandonando abruptamente la sonrisa falsa. "Ve corriendo con Tom. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Obviamente tienes que cumplir con tu deber conyugal del día. Continúa, entonces. Vela por sus necesidades". Bellatrix rió burlonamente. "Después de todo, crees que eres su preciosa novia, ¿no?"

Hermione presionó la boca en una delgada línea cuando fue golpeada por el desprecio de Bellatrix. Esta no era la mansión Malfoy, se recordó airadamente. Ya no era 'Penny' y Bellatrix no tenía ninguna influencia sobre ella. El temperamento de Hermione se encendió al recordar la crueldad con la que Bellatrix siempre la había tratado. Estrechando sus ojos, Hermione soltó acaloradamente.

"Pareces estar obsesionada con Tom. ¿Celosa?"

Al instante, la magia de Bellatrix presionó agresivamente a Hermione. Ella se tambaleó un paso de la furiosa bruja, lista para sacar su varita.

"¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De ti?" Bellatrix siseó oscuramente. "¿De verdad crees que quiero ser su novia?

Miró a Hermione como si pensara que fuera estúpida. Mostrando los dientes, Bellatrix se acercó a Hermione. Tenía un destello enloquecido en sus ojos cuando susurró, con tono peligroso en su voz.

"No quiero ser la novia de Riddle. Qué ridículo".

Hermione estaba confundida por esa negación. Frunció el ceño y comentó con firmeza: "Es dolorosamente obvio que te gusta, Bellatrix".

"¡¿Gustar?!" la Slytherin exclamó antes de soltar una risotada.

Hermione se alejó nerviosa de la chica, su enojo anterior se había desinflado. Las risas de Bellatrix se detuvieron abruptamente y fijó a Hermione con una mirada dura.

"No me gusta Riddle," siseó Bellatrix con suavidad distorsionando su voz por lo demás aguda. "No quiero ser su pequeña novia". miró a Hermione despectivamente. "Ese es tu trabajo. Mantenlo entretenido. Distráelo un poco. Calienta su cama ..."

La bruja observó a Hermione a través de sus parpados gruesos. Su lengua lamió sus labios carnosos. Una mirada extraña cruzó los rasgos de Bellatrix. Torció su bonita cara en una máscara loca.

"Riddle y yo", Bellatrix ronroneó satisfecha. "Lo que tenemos es algo más profundo. Somos lo mismo". Otra risa siniestra salió de sus labios. "No me importa lo que haga con sus chicas ... contigo. Él puede seguir jodiéndote. No cambia nada".

Levantó una mano y giró un mechón del cabello de Hermione alrededor de un dedo de uñas largas. Una oscura sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sugería roncamente.

"O tal vez también pueda acostarme contigo".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron mientras miraba a la otra bruja. Bellatrix rió profundamente y deslizó las uñas lentamente sobre la mejilla de Hermione.

"Qué idea tan divertida", reflexionó Bellatrix alegremente. "Estás buena".

La bruja se inclinó un poco y se acercó bastante a Hermione, que de alguna manera se había quedado paralizada.

"Hm", murmuró Bellatrix contenta. "Incluso hueles bien".

Escaneó a Hermione con oscura diversión en sus ojos. Sus dedos ya habían dejado la mejilla de Hermione, ahora suavemente la acariciaban por encima del hombro.

"Me pregunto", murmuró Bellatrix. ", Cuánto le gusta a Riddle su juguete. Quizás esté dispuesto a compartir ..."

Bruscamente Bellatrix se alejó de Hermione. Pasó una mano por su cabello negro, revolviéndolo y agarrándolo a puñados.

"Él y yo", cantó la bruja de forma demente. "Yo y él. No cambia. ¿Lo entiendes?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia y de repente gritó enfurecida, "¿LO ENTIENDES?"

Bellatrix simplemente se burló de ella. No se rebajaría a darle una respuesta. Su interés abandonó por completo a Hermione y se tiró perezosamente sobre un sillón cercano. Hermione salió apresuradamente de la sala común de Slytherin y con rapidez dejó las mazmorras atrás. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la sala común de los Prefectos. Se sintió aliviada al encontrar a Tom sentado en un sofá. Hermione se acercó a él y se dejó caer a su lado. Él no reconoció su presencia, sino que siguió leyendo su libro. Hubo un silencio, interrumpido solo por el ruido del fuego. Hermione miró las llamas, viéndolas consumir un tronco de madera. Después de un rato le preguntó a Riddle sin emoción.

"¿Sabes que Bellatrix está loca?"

Tom arqueó las cejas y se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro era una máscara en blanco mientras estudiaba a Hermione. Luego él suministró calmadamente.

"Sí."

Hermione sostuvo su mirada fija por un segundo. Luego se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Está bien, entonces".

Con eso, tomó su mochila y sacó su libro de Aritmancia. Sin decir más, comenzó su ensayo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

* * *

 **Es martes a las 1:18 de la noche, hora de postear nuevo capitulo, creo que postearé una vez a la semana. Nos vemos el próximo miércoles 22. No se porque esta semana estoy de maratón viendo las pelicular de Harry Potter, en cuanto termine subiendo esto me pondré _El Cáliz del Fuego_ y lo curioso es que la veo en ingles LOL**

 **Hablando del capítulo, quería hablar de esto anteriormente, ¿no os habéis dado cuenta que los títulos de capítulos son muy abstractos y algunas veces no tienen nada que ver con el contenido? No se si dejarlos en ingles o traducirlos. Tengo que terminar el capitulo para saber en cierta forma que me quiere decir el titulo, por donde van los tiros.**

 **Marycielo Felton: Lo de recompensa, no lo tomes a mal, me refería a que no es bueno tener tanta ansiedad como si la vida me fuera en traducir, no estoy en ninguna carrera.**


	19. Tu Sonrisa

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K. Rowling** **Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **19**

 **Tu Sonrisa**

Hermione ociosamente rodó una pluma sobre la palma de la mano, la otra apoyaba su cabeza mientras se sentaba perezosamente con los hombros caídos. Su mirada vagó de la pluma hacia el reloj. Las cinco y media. Tom le había dicho que se reuniera con él en la biblioteca a las cinco. Él todavía no se había presentado. Su tardanza no era tan mala, después de todo estaba esperándolo en la biblioteca, pero aun así, quería comenzar con el ensayo de pociones. Tom le había dicho que lo escribirían juntos. Hermione suspiró ligeramente. Como de todos modos tenía que esperarlo, podría comenzar con el ensayo de Historia de la Magia. Frunció el ceño con disgusto mientras observaba fijamente su pergamino. De nuevo, Carrow quería que escribieran sobre las llamadas buenas obras de Grindelwald.

Bastante tiempo después Hermione garabateaba la frase final, sintiéndose un poco sucia. Estaba considerablemente de mal humor cuando volvió a mirar el reloj. Casi las siete. Todavía sin señales de Tom y, para ser sincera, se sintió algo ofendida. Tal vez su ausente maestro le había ordenado que lo esperara en la biblioteca, pero Hermione ya no tenía ganas de esperar. Tenía una pequeña bola de molestia creciendo en la boca de su estómago. ¿Debería perderse la cena porque Tom obviamente no podía ver la hora? Con un bufido final, Hermione se levantó de la mesa. Se había cansado de esperar. Orden o no, maestro o no, no iba a esperar más a que Tom la dignase con su presencia. Pisando el suelo furiosamente, salió de la biblioteca. Tal vez todavía podría coger algo para comer.

Estaba destinado que el temperamento de Hermione no iba a mejorar. En su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, se encontró con Tom. Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron al ver la escena frente a ella. Como si no tuviera preocupaciones en el mundo, Tom estaba allí charlando perezosamente con Bellatrix Black. Una mirada de adoración y bastante inquietante iluminaba la cara de Bellatrix mientras colgaba de los labios de Riddle. Apretando los dientes con ira, Hermione se acercó. Los dos, absortos en su conversación, no notaron su presencia. Impaciente, Hermione se aclaró la garganta. Finalmente, los dos Slytherins la miraron. Hermione no pudo evitar fuminar a Riddle, una ira caliente crecía en ella cuando simplemente la miró fijamente, arqueando una ceja inquisitiva.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La brusquedad en la voz de Hermione hizo que Tom frunciera la frente. Su confusión solo logró elevar aún más el temperamento de Hermione.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" finalmente expresó, no del todo impresionado por la rudeza de Hermione.

"¿Sabes que habíamos planeado trabajar en el ensayo de pociones, no?" preguntó enojada.

Una mirada desinteresada se deslizó sobre el rostro de Tom y respondió con arrogancia: "Tenía que encargarme de algo".

Hermione sintió que su ya revuelta magia daba un vuelco furioso y dijo, "Bueno, ¿no es eso conveniente para ti?"

Riddle ladeó una ceja no impresionado y dijo secamente: "De hecho, no fue así".

La frustración acumulada de Hermione ya era suficiente y abiertamente frunció el ceño. En respuesta, Tom preguntó con insinuaciones de ira envueltas en sus palabras.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Hermione ignoró la mirada oscura en su rostro y respondió secamente, "Para tu información, he estado esperándote en la biblioteca todo el día. ¿No podrías haberme dicho que no irias?"

La acusación en las palabras de Hermione era tan obvia como la irritación que humeaba en los ojos azules de Tom. El Slytherin dio un paso hacia ella, ahora alzándose sobre ella. Cuando habló, su voz era tranquila y controlada, pero mezclada con veneno.

"¿De verdad crees que perdería el tiempo corriendo por ahí solo para atender tus problemas de abandono?"

Sin hacer caso del tono letal en la voz de Tom, Hermione entrecerró sus ojos y dijo bruscamente: "¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para nada de esto. Por culpa de _alguien_ , llegué tarde a la cena".

Con eso giró sobre sus talones y pisoteó por el pasillo. Podía escuchar a Bellatrix reírse disimuladamente con diversión enferma.

"Uh-oh. ¿Qué veo, Riddle? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?"

Hermione logró caminar por todo el corredor y el siguiente hasta que sintió una mano firme en el hombro. Sin ninguna suavidad, fue girada y saludada por unos enojados ojos azules.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo exactamente?" Tom exigió saber.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, lanzándole una mirada desafiante. Todavía estaba demasiado enojada como para retirarse de esta confrontación. Al ver su obstinado comportamiento, Riddle sonrió con desprecio.

"¿Y ahora, Hermione?" preguntó con desprecio escondido detrás de una pared de falsa preocupación. "¿Molesta de que tu novio te dio plantón?"

Hermione se erizó, sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños. La sonrisa desagradable de Riddle se ensanchó cuando vio su reacción. Con maldad se burló.

"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ciertamente no soy tu pequeño novio. Eso sería ridículo, ¿no?"

Una sonrisa burlona se estiró en los labios de Riddle mientras se burlaba de ella y Hermione soltó mordazmente.

"Si es tan ridículo, ¿por qué montaste esa mentira en primer lugar?"

La condescendiente sonrisa murió en su rostro cuando fue golpeado por su continuo desafío. Hermione sabía que debería retroceder ya, pero curiosamente, la inminente ira de Tom solo lograba enfurecerla aún más.

"¿Quieres que les cuente la verdad sobre ti?" siseó Tom, amenazantemente con voz sedosa.

Sus ojos azules bailaban con ira mientras la observaban. A pesar de su amenaza velada, Hermione no tenía ganas de encogerse de su fría presencia.

"No puedes hacer eso", informó cortante. "También te comprometería a ti. De hecho, es mejor que mantengamos nuestra distancia a partir de ahora".

Hermione sintió el hormigueo estremecedor de su Marca Oscura. Apretó los dientes y obstinadamente miró sus penetrantes ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Riddle, su voz dura como la piedra.

Hermione cruzó los brazos defensivamente frente a su pecho. La marca ahora le ardía dolorosamente. Ignorando el dolor, Hermione sugirió con ligereza.

"Deberíamos romper." El tirón doloroso en su marca se intensificó, pero ella siguió sin reaccionar. "Si rompes conmigo, tu precioso ego masculino ni siquiera saldría lastimado".

Si la marca de Hermione le había dolido antes, ahora era como si un cuchillo le apuñalara el antebrazo izquierdo. No podía evitar completamente que un jadeo doloroso escapara de sus labios. Tom la alcanzó, la agarró del brazo y bruscamente la atrajo hacia él.

"No tienes voz en este asunto, Hermione," susurró venenosamente.

El estómago de Hermione se curvó en un nudo apretado mientras miraba los ojos acerados de Tom. Sabía que ya había ido demasiado lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Entonces abrió la boca y respondió mordazmente.

"Debemos terminar con esta falsa relación tan pronto como sea posible". Hermione forzó una desagradable sonrisa en su rostro. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, tienes una reputación bastante dudosa en este castillo. Algunos incluso te llaman libertino. Si sigues teniendo un lio ... discúlpame, novia", se burló y puso comillas en el aire alrededor de la última palabra. "Durante más de dos semanas, la gente sospechará".

Tan pronto como dejó de hablar, Hermione fue golpeada por una ola de magia oscura de Tom. Todavía la tenía cogida del brazo, sus fríos ojos gritaban asesinatos.

"Cuida tu boca", ordenó Tom con voz helada. "No olvides que eres y que soy yo".

Una señal roja de peligro resonó en la mente de Hermione, pero no fue suficiente para detenerla. Su magia ya hervía demasiado cerca de la superficie. Probablemente ambos estaban tambaleándose en un peligroso acantilado, la magia crepitaba agitadamente a su alrededor.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera tomar medidas, un grupo de Hufflepuff ingresó en el mismo corredor. Su inconsciente charla resonó en las paredes y disipó el sofocante silencio. Hermione automáticamente retiró su magia de Tom. Simultáneamente, Tom liberó su brazo, la expresión asesina se deslizó de su rostro para ser reemplazada por una extraña sonrisa falsa. Hermione miró el rápido acto.

"No quiero hablar más de esto" ella siseó en voz baja.

El brillo amenazador en los ojos de Tom se oscureció. Algunos de los Hufflepuff sonrieron al Jefe de Casa en saludo mientras pasaban. Tom devolvió el saludo con un gesto breve. Hermione ignoró a los otros estudiantes y susurró ásperamente.

"Si no te importa", su tono no dejaba dudas de que no le importaba. "Voy irme. Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo por hoy".

Con eso, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y dejó a Tom de pie en el pasillo por segunda vez. Su Marca Oscura le dolía horriblemente, pero no le importó. Lo que sea que había hecho que su boca brotara con esas insolencias, aún no se había consumido. La candente rabia todavía ardía a través de Hermione. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía esa furia. Esperar unas horas a que su maestro apareciera no había sido lo peor que le había pasado.

Hermione se apresuró lejos de la entrada del Comedor. Se le había quitado el apetito. Así que dejó de cenar, salió del castillo, al animado aire nocturno. El sol se había puesto hace mucho, dejando el castillo y los terrenos en la oscuridad. La ira de Hermione ardía caliente en contraste con el frío que sentía afuera. Sus manos estaban acurrucadas en apretados puños mientras pateaba airadamente una piedra.

"Uh-oh", una voz profunda se rio entre dientes. "¿Qué te tiene tan de mala leche?"

Apretando los dientes con ira, Hermione se giró, lista para enviarle un maleficio por el atrevimiento a la persona. Logró que el Diffindo se detuviera antes de que saliera de su varita cuando reconoció a Lupin. Con una amplia sonrisa, el hombre lobo holgazaneaba perezosamente en las escaleras de piedra que daban a la puerta principal. Sus ojos amarillos escanearon a Hermione con interés.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi alumna favorita?" Lupin preguntó bromeando.

Casualmente, sacudió la ceniza de su cigarrillo antes de tomar otra calada. Mientras tanto, le lanzó una mirada maliciosa. Hermione se sonrojó y sin sentido, escondió la varita detrás de la espalda.

"Em ... nada ..." murmuró. "En realidad no es ... nada".

Lupin se rió con ganas ante su patético despliegue. Palmeó un lugar en las escaleras justo a su lado y dijo con voz ronca.

"Siéntate, Rookwood. Me estás poniendo nervioso".

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la invitación y miró con sospecha a Lupin y al asiento ofrecido. Su vacilación hizo que el hombre lobo soltara una carcajada.

"Venga", aseguró Lupin con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. "No muerdo".

En esa ocasión, Hermione no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y se dejó caer junto al profesor. Por un instante se quedaron sentados en silencio. Lupin casualmente se apoyó en la escalera disfrutando del humo mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno. Hermione se sentó a su lado observando la oscuridad de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El silencio fue un poco relajante, y su violento temperamento decidió disminuir. Era una noche clara y la luz plateada de la luna jugaba alegremente con las sombras. Hermione respiró profundamente, el aire frío aclaró más su mente.

"¿Extrañaras las clases de DCLAO la próxima semana?"

Lupin la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Por qué?"

Hizo un gesto hacia la luna plateada en el cielo nocturno. "Será luna llena".

Lupin se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Conoces muy bien el calendario lunar".

"Es por Herbología, en realidad", respondió Hermione. "Necesitamos luna menguante para recoger el beleño. Haremos eso a fines de la próxima semana".

"Ya veo ..." Lupin tarareó pensativamente. "Sin embargo, para responder a tu pregunta, sí, no estaré aquí la próxima semana". Una sonrisa se arrastró por su rostro y dijo con sarcasmo, "Que horror. Seguramente extrañaré mucho enseñar".

Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas. Luego frunció los labios y preguntó con curiosidad:

"¿Cuándo tienes que tomar la poción Wolfsbane?"

Lupin se rascó la cabeza. No parecía ofenderse por su naturaleza inquisitiva y respondió: "El mismo día de luna llena. Por lo general, por la tarde. Mucho antes de que el sol se ponga y la luna se eleve".

Hermione asintió emocionada. Su enojo por Tom quedó completamente en el fondo y dijo bruscamente, "Pero todavía te convertirás, ¿o no?"

"Por supuesto, nada es lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que un hombre lobo se convierta". Lupin alardeó.

"¿Qué se siente?"

El hombre lobo sonrió, enseñando los dientes. "¿El qué? ¿Convertirse o ser un hombre lobo?"

"Ambos." Hermione apenas podía dominar su emoción.

"Hm" se golpeó un dedo contra los labios. "Convertirse ... ¿cómo describir eso? Supongo que es como ese momento después de tu décimo trago de tequila. Estás mareado como el infierno y sabes que probablemente deberías parar. Pero luego solo piensas, '¡Mierda!', Y continúas. "

"Ya ... veo", dijo Hermione y no pudo evitar lanzarle a Lupin una mirada de reproche.

Él simplemente le sonrió sin pedir disculpas. "¿Qué? ¿No eres fan del tequila?"

"En realidad, nunca lo he intentado", dijo Hermione secamente.

"Merlín, eso es horrible", se lamentó Lupin con fingida indignación. "No me digas que ya nadie mete alcohol de contrabando en los dormitorios. Oh, Hogwarts, ¿en qué te has convertido?"

Hermione rió de sus payasadas. El hombre lobo simplemente sonrió ampliamente y tomó otra calada su cigarrillo.

"Entonces, ¿convertirse en hombre lobo es como emborracharte?" Hermione resumió escépticamente.

Lupin se rió, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con diversión. "Oh, no. No. Es mucho mejor".

Hermione decidió no insistir más. "Bien. Entonces, ¿qué se siente, ya sabes, siendo un hombre lobo? He leído sobre Animagos. Cuando te conviertes en tu forma animal, se supone que es como deslizarte en otro cuerpo. Todo lo demás permanece igual, solo tienes otro cuerpo ".

Lupin la miró pícaramente. "¿Qué es eso? ¿Intentas convertirte en un animago, Rookwood?"

Hermione levantó sus cejas. "No, solo tenía curiosidad y lo leí. También hay mucho papeleo involucrado. El Ministerio registra todos los Animagos y la forma que toman".

De repente la sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin se convirtió en bastante feroz. Tenía un tono extraño, casi sarcástico en la voz. "Oh, sí. El Ministerio tiene que tomar registro de todo, ¿no?"

"Eh ... sí, supongo que sí", respondió Hermione, un poco confundida por el comportamiento del hombre lobo.

Lupin simplemente rió ante el desconcierto de Hermione. "No querías hablar de Animagos, ¿verdad?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo sus pensamientos a sus preguntas. "No. ¿La ... eh ... transformación? ¿Cómo se siente ser un lobo?"

Lupin se apoyó en sus manos y miró a la luna creciente. La sonrisa traviesa desapareció de su rostro cuando sus ojos observaron la luz plateada.

"Si nos quedamos con la metáfora del tequila", dijo finalmente con una trazo de gravedad en su voz "Ser un lobo, es como haber bebido tanto que te despiertas a la mañana siguiente y no recuerdas nada de la noche anterior. Pudo haber sido la mejor noche de tu vida. O podrías haber estado toda la noche acurrucado sobre el inodoro ... Simplemente no lo recuerdas ".

Lupin tiró lo que quedaba de cigarrillo, sin importarle dónde aterrizaba. Esta vez no tenía ninguna sonrisa en el rostro cuando agregó con firmeza.

"Debes saber que durante la luna llena, cuando nos convertimos en lobos, estamos en nuestro punto más débil".

Hermione levantó las cejas. "Pero pensé ... Eso no tiene sentido. La gente teme a los hombres lobos ... cuando se convierten. Sin el Wolfsbane, podrían destrozar a un mago sin ningún esfuerzo."

Lupin rió bruscamente, enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa salvaje. "No necesito convertirme en lobo para poder hacer eso".

Hermione lo miró, sin dudar de sus palabras. Aún así, estaba confundida. Debió haber sido claro en su rostro, porque Lupin le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Ser un hombre lobo tiene muchas ventajas", afirmó con un toque de orgullo en su voz ronca. "Somos físicamente más fuertes que los humanos y más rápidos. Nuestras habilidades mágicas se amplían tan pronto como recibimos la mordida. Pero," sus ojos amarillos volvieron a mirar la luna en lo alto del cielo. "Cuando nos convertimos durante la luna llena, perdemos nuestra arma más poderosa".

"¿Cual?" Hermione preguntó cautelosamente.

Él sonrió y se golpeó el dedo índice contra la frente. "Nuestra mente."

Lupin se rió de la sorpresa en su rostro y explicó: "Cuando los hombres lobo se convierten, se convierten en bestias. Muy poderosas, tal vez, pero sin pensamientos. Sin capacidad de planificar. Una bestia solo está gobernada por sus deseos e instintos básicos".

Hermione asintió lentamente, considerando al hombre. Luego preguntó tímidamente: "La poción Wolfsbane ... ¿detiene eso?"

"No exactamente." Lupin la miró con diversión brillando en sus ojos penetrantes. "Dejando a un lado la metáfora del tequila, diría que mis pensamientos se vuelven más claros, más nítidos cuando me convierto. Pero al mismo tiempo se simplifican, se centran solo en algunas cosas. Al final del proceso, apenas queda un 'yo', solo el lobo." su ceño se frunció levemente mientras pensaba. "Una bestia no necesita mucho, pero las pocas cosas que quiere, las persigue con ferocidad".

Hermione asintió, fascinada por la imagen que dibujó.

"Con la poción Wolfsbane", continuó el hombre lobo. ", la bestia sigue siendo la misma, regida por nada más que instintos. Pero la poción asegura que una pequeña porción de 'mí' permanezca consciente".

Lupin la escudriñó, sus ojos amarillos vagaron sobre ella inquisitivamente. Frunció el ceño como si estuviera contemplando algo. Hermione se movió un poco, cohibida bajo la pesada mirada. Tras un momento de silencio, Lupin tomó otro cigarrillo. Tomando una profunda calada le dijo en serio.

"Sabes, tengo un poco de Wolfsbane".

Ahora era Hermione quien fruncía el ceño confundida. "¿Qué?"

Una sórdida sonrisa envolvió los labios del hombre lobo. "Hace solo unos minutos, saliste aquí y parecía que querías arrancarle la cabeza a alguien". Su sonrisa se amplió y bromeó, "No soy un experto, pero tal vez el Wolfsbane te calme un poco".

Hermione carraspeó y le lanzó a Lupin una mirada oscura mientras rompía en carcajadas.

†

Hermione evitó a Tom durante el día siguiente. No estaba segura de por qué lo hacía. Quizás por miedo. Ciertamente no tenía derecho a hablarle de ese modo a su maestro. Por otra parte, miedo o no, la razón principal por la que lo ignoraba, era porque Hermione todavía se sentía enfadada con él. ¿Y no era eso de lo más extraño?

¿Enojada con su maestro?

Era un nuevo acontecimiento para Hermione y sus posibilidades la hacían sentir extrañamente mareada. Durante toda su vida, había despreciado a sus amos. Podría haberse inclinado ante los Malfoy, pero los había odiado. Nunca, sin embargo, había estado enojada con ellos. Al menos no así, con la oportunidad de tener una salida para esa ira. Se había sentido tan bien explotar con Tom.

Aún así, se sintió un poco ansiosa cuando entró en la sala común de los Prefectos después de clases. Riddle ya estaba sentado en el sofá, garabateando en un pergamino. Levantó la mirada cuando ella entró. Por un momento posó su mirada pesadamente sobre ella, pero luego la atención de Tom se volvió al pergamino. Sintiéndose bastante incómoda, Hermione se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Por un instante, el silencio en la habitación era casi palpable. Tras una eternidad, Tom levantó la cabeza y la miró. Hermione se puso rígida y no pudo evitar mirarlo estúpidamente.

"¿Ya escribiste el ensayo para Slughorn?" preguntó Tom con voz serena.

Hermione levantó las cejas. Había esperado algo más de él. Por otra parte, ciertamente no iba a insistir en hablar sobre el incidente. Con mucho gusto, Hermione siguió su ejemplo.

"Lo empecé", respondió en tono controlado. "¿Quieres que trabajemos en eso juntos?"

Los helados ojos azules la fulminaron, pero Tom respondió con calma: "Eso es aceptable".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Después de unos días, Hermione olvidó por completo su enfrentamiento con Tom. Era sábado y felizmente paseaba por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Era la primera vez que podía visitar la aldea y Hogsmeade estaba lleno de estudiantes. Hermione disfrutó mucho caminando entre todas las brujas y magos como si fuera uno de ellos. Ocasionalmente, miraba el escaparate de una tienda y serpenteaba por el pueblo.

"¡Oye, Rookwood!"

Hermione se detuvo y giró al escuchar su nombre falso. Los amigos de Tom caminaban hacia ella. Vislumbró a Regulus, Dolohov y, con el corazón encogido, a Draco. Fue Dolohov quien la llamó. Con una hermosa sonrisa, el alto Slytherin se detuvo al lado de ella, los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo.

"¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita como tú aquí sola?" Preguntó Dolohov, lanzándole a Hermione una mirada coqueta.

Parpadeó, ligeramente desconcertada por su comportamiento. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

"Eh ... ¿Quería ver a Hogsmeade ...?"

El rostro de Dolohov se iluminó con comprensión. "Oh, por supuesto. No has estado aquí antes, ¿verdad?"

"No", respondió distraídamente, con los ojos vagando sobre un escaparate.

Hierbas y plantas se apilaban en un mostrador. Hermione leyó el letrero de la tienda 'Dogweed y Deathcap'. Podría serle útil cuando tuviera que reabastecer sus ingredientes de pociones. De otro modo, Tom probablemente insistiría en robar de las reservas de la escuela otra vez.

"¿Entonces, qué dices?" la profunda voz de Dolohov llegó a sus oídos.

Ella miró al Slytherin. "Eh ... discúlpame, ¿qué?"

Dolohov le sonrió abiertamente. "¿Podríamos mostrarte alrededor?"

Hermione parpadeó hacia los tres Slytherins. A ella no le importaban Regulus ni Dolohov, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Draco, sintió náuseas. Aún así, obedientemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Si eso sería agradable."

Sorprendentemente, realmente lo fue. Dolohov y Regulus eran una buena compañía y, como se demostró después, Draco al menos fue capaz de actuar civilmente.

"Tienes que probarlos", le dijo Draco, señalando a un montón de lo que parecían ratones hechos de azúcar.

"Sí", comentó Dolohov, mirando ansiosamente los dulces. "No están mal".

Hermione se encogió de hombros y añadió un puñado de ratones de hielo en una bolsa ya desbordante. Podrías decir lo que quisieras sobre los Malfoy, pero sabía que no tenían mal gusto.

"No he estado aquí en años", dijo Dolohov, escaneando con cariño el interior de Honeyduke.

"Eso es porque prefieres pasar el rato en Madame Puddifoot", dijo Draco, burlándose.

"Tengo que complacer a las chicas", respondió Dolohov, con una sonrisa sórdida colgando de sus labios.

"Vamos, Hermione". Regulus hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de dulces en su mano. "Es mi premio."

Luego la tomó de la manga y tiró de ella hacia el mostrador. Minutos más tarde, los cuatro salieron de la tienda, felizmente comiendo los dulces de la bolsa de Hermione.

"Mmh, la última vez que tomé uno de estos" murmuró Dolohov mientras masticaba una Jelly Slug, fue en Cuarto Año".

Draco arrugó la nariz con disgusto y mordisqueó su Pastel de Caldero. Sintiendo otra discusión aproximarse, Regulus se metió.

"¿Por qué viniste sola, Hermione. ¿Tus amigos no tuvieron tiempo?"

Hermione arrugó la nariz que ahora rivalizaba con la de Draco. "No. Aparentemente, tienen una sesión de entrenamiento de Quidditch".

Dolohov le sonrió. "¿No te gusta el Quidditch?"

Hermione subió las cejas y les dio la charla, "Es peligroso. ¿Por qué nadie puede ver eso?"

"Bueno, creo que eso es parte de la diversión", arrastró las palabras Doholov, todavía sonriendo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Fue la voz de Draco quien preguntó inocentemente.

"¿Por qué Riddle no te acompañó?"

Extrañamente, la pregunta hizo que la sonrisa cayera del rostro de Dolohov y Regulus se revolviera nerviosamente. Hermione ignoró el extraño estado de ánimo y dijo, optando por la verdad.

"Le pregunté, pero Tom no quería venir".

"¿Oh enserio?" Draco comentó ligeramente. "¿Y estuvo de acuerdo con que fueras por tu cuenta?"

Ante la pregunta, Dolohov lo fulminó con la mirada como si quisiera cerrarle el pico al otro Slytherin. La cara de Draco seguía siendo perfectamente educada con una máscara de curiosidad inocente, pero sus ojos grises bailaban con una alegría maliciosa cuando se encontraron con la mirada enojada de Dolohov.

Regulus se aclaró la garganta y dijo volviéndose hacia Hermione, "¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo a Tomes y Scrolls?"

Hermione asintió lentamente, frunciéndole el ceño a Dolohov y Draco. Aún así, permitió que Regulus la condujera hacia la librería.

"Ignóralos," le dijo Regulus suavemente. "Nunca podrán enfrentarse."

"Sí ..." dijo Hermione distraídamente, mirando a los dos Slytherins en cuestión.

Los dos seguían mirándose sombríamente. Hermione se preguntó por qué, pero la incomodidad formándose en los ojos de Regulus la detuvo de preguntarle. La campana de la tienda tintineó con alegría cuando entraron en Tomes y Scrolls. La visión de los estantes llenos de libros hizo que Hermione olvidara todo acerca de la sospechosa discusión. Casi bailando por los pasillos, Regulus la siguió sonriendo.

"¿Cómo no terminaste en Ravenclaw?" comentó con gracia.

"De la misma manera en que no terminaste en Hufflepuff", fue su réplica burlona.

"Touché" Regulus le sonrió. "No dejes que mi madre te escuche decir eso. Te despellejaría viva ... y a mí también".

Una dichosa sonrisa curvó los labios de Hermione cuando comenzó a hojear los libros. Desafortunadamente, no podía permitirse comprar nada. Tom le había dado unos pocos sickle's, pero eran para comprar una nueva pluma. Ansiosamente, los dedos de Hermione se arrastraron por los lomos de los libros mientras paseaba por la sección de escritura mientras Regulus estaba absorto en un libro de Aritmancia. Solo quería comprar una nueva pluma, cuando vio una pila de libros encuadernados en cuero. Hermione tomó uno y hojeó las páginas. Estaban todas vacías. Parecía estar diseñado para ser un diario o una agenda. Pensativa, observó los libros. Estaban bellamente diseñados y, comprobó el precio, no era terriblemente caro. Si no insistiera tanto en comprar una pluma nueva ... después de todo, la anterior podría estar un poco torcida, pero aún así funcionaba. Asintiendo para sí misma, Hermione devolvió la pluma y tomó uno de los libros, eligiendo uno con encuadernación negra.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"Oh, mierda." Ron se disculpó apresuradamente, "Lo siento, Hermione".

Rápidamente se agachó y recogió los libros que Hermione había dejado caer cuando se topó con ella.

"Está bien", respondió, sonriendo mientras le daba los libros. "¿Qué te tiene tan apurado?"

"Estoy buscando a Ginny", respondió Ron, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No la has visto, ¿verdad? Ese monstruito me robó el casco de Quidditch. Lo necesito para entrenar".

Hermione se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino por el pasillo, Ron la siguió.

"No desde el almuerzo".

"Oh, hombre", gimió Ron. "Spinnet me va a matar".

Llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Ron dijo de forma ruda la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. El retrato saltó hacia adelante, golpeando a Ron en el hombro.

"¿Por qué te robó el casco?" preguntó Hermione mientras ambos se sentaban en un sofá.

"Porque es una plaga", respondió Ron, con la cabeza contra el respaldo mientras miraba hacia el techo.

"Cuidado con lo que dices", agregó una voz.

Como si saliera de la nada, Ginny apareció ante ellos. Sonriendo ampliamente, se tiró en uno de los sillones.

"¿Dónde está mi casco?" preguntó Ron rápidamente.

La sonrisa de su hermana se volvió desagradable. "Nunca lo encontrarás".

"¡Ginny!" Ron gruñó advirtiéndole.

"Por supuesto que te lo devolveré", continuó la pelirroja. "Tan pronto como me devuelvas el galeón que te presté".

"¡Merlín, ten piedad!" Ron siseó entre dientes. "¿Me veo como si tuviera dinero?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Quitó la atención de su enfurecido hermano para enfocarse en Hermione.

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo con fingida sorpresa. "¿Estás aquí? ¿No están generalmente Riddle y tu unidos por la cadera?"

Hermione se retorció nerviosamente. "Eh ..."

"Déjala en paz", suspiró Ron, se volvió hacia Ginny. "Hermione no tiene que pasar todo el tiempo con ese ... Slytherin".

Ginny sonrió a Hermione encantadoramente. "Sí. Necesitas pasar más tiempo con tus amigos".

Las cejas de Hermione se levantaron con sorpresa. ¿Amigos? ¿Eran ... amigos? Miró a los dos pelirrojos y una sensación cálida llenó su pecho. Lentamente, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Hermione. Nunca pensó que una verdadera bruja o mago querría ser su amigo.

"¿Cómo te va con Riddle de todos modos?" preguntó Ginny.

Todavía considerando a sus amigos, Hermione respondió: "Bien, supongo".

"Bueno, seguro que suena romántico", gruñó Ron, con expresión agria en su rostro.

Ginny miró a Hermione en contemplación. Entonces mencionó con inocencia: "Sabes, oí que Katie rompió con McLaggen. Solo si quieres reorientarte ... Es un bombón".

Ambos, Ron y Hermione, le lanzaron a la pelirroja una mirada oscura. Ginny simplemente rio y levantó las manos en señal de derrota. Antes de que pudieran continuar discutiendo, el agujero del retrato se abrió y entró Dean, empapado de pies a cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Ginny mientras su novio se sentaba a su lado.

"Maldito Neville" Dean rodó los ojos.

Ginny frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estabas haciendo en el baño de mujeres?"

Dean la miró, sonrió y empezó a explicarle. "Estaba caminando por un pasillo, cuando vi a McGonagall. Me lancé en la puerta más próxima que vi. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Suspendí la prueba y no me apetecía recibir una charla."

"¿El baño de Neville?" preguntó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su amigo.

"Exactamente," Dean gimió, sacando agua de su camisa.

"¿Quién es Neville?" preguntó Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y le enviaba un hechizo de secado a Dean.

"Gracias", dijo Dean. "Neville es un fantasma".

"¿Recuerdas? ¿Te dijimos sobre él?" Ginny le recordó. "¿Fastidioso Neville? El pobre chico murió hace dos años".

"Ah sí", respondió Hermione. "Fue asesinado por el Erumpent de esa chica. ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Luna Lovegood", proporcionó Ron.

"No fue ella, sin embargo," declaró sombríamente Ginny.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" Dean suspiró cansadamente.

Ginny lo miró enojada. "Sabes que no fue ella".

"Sí, sí." Dean miró a su novia. "Cuéntanos todo sobre tu teoría conspirativa y el Heredero de Slytherin".

"Fue el Heredero", resopló Ginny. "No Luna".

"No hay heredero de Slytherin", dijo Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Oh si?" Ginny le espetó. "Entonces, ¿quién atacó a todos esos estudiantes, hm? ¿Eso también fue el Erumpent de Luna?"

"No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?" respondió Dean, sonando como si esta no fuera la primera vez que discutía de esto con su novia. "Pero no fue ningún heredero o misterioso monstruo de Slytherin. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿dónde esconderían al monstruo? Esta es una escuela, por el amor de Merlín".

"¿Por qué Luna lastimaría a Neville?" Ginny preguntó bruscamente. "Eran amigos."

"Fue un accidente", Dean regresó exasperado.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" desafió Ginny. "El único testigo fue Riddle".

"Tom encontró el Erumpent, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hermione, tratando de recordar la historia.

"Sí", dijo Ron. "Lo capturó y también descubrió que era de Luna"

"Eso no prueba nada", susurró Ginny obstinadamente.

"Bueno, los ataques se detuvieron después de que se llevaran al Erumpent", remarcó Dean solo para recibir un furioso ceño fruncido de su novia.

"Quieres decir que los ataques se detuvieron después de que alguien encontrara un chivo expiatorio".

†

De alguna manera, la conversación de los Gryffindors seguía rondando la cabeza de Hermione. Horas más tarde, se encontraba entrando al baño de mujeres en el segundo piso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando entró. Un chico había muerto aquí y era como si la misma habitación gritara eso a todos los que se atrevían a visitarla. Temerosa, Hermione observó las hileras de los servicios. Todos estaban vacíos. El silencio la presionaba. Solo podía escuchar el grifo goteando. El constante ruido resonaba entumecidamente en las paredes. Hermione quiso darse la vuelta e irse, pero de alguna manera sus pies la empujaban hacia adelante. Unos charcos de agua se habían acumulado en el suelo de baldosas.

Sus ansiosos pasos la llevaron hasta una hilera de lavabos. El tiempo había convertido los espejos sobre los grifos en polvorientos y poco claros, testigo del abandono de este lugar. Cuando Hermione parpadeó para ver su indiscernible reflejo en el espejo, vio una mancha oscura cerniéndose sobre su imagen. De repente, la mancha se movió y Hermione jadeó de miedo. A toda prisa, giró en redondo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz extrañamente distorsionada le preguntó.

Con los ojos como platos, Hermione miró la figura que se cernía frente a ella. El cuerpo plateado del fantasma era translúcido. Hermione vislumbró el uniforme de Hogwarts, gris e incoloro, abrazando el cuerpo del chico. Unos ojos lechosos la observaban con sospecha brillando en ellos.

"E- eres Fastidioso Neville," susurró suavemente Hermione.

El fantasma la miró, desconfianza coloreaba su rostro transparente y corrigió en voz baja.

"Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom".

Rápidamente, Hermione asintió. "Por supuesto. Lo siento".

El fantasma continuó flotando frente a ella, sin acercarse más. Después de un momento de silencio, Neville preguntó vacilante, casi como si no esperara obtener una respuesta.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Hermione le sonrió. "Hermione Rookwood".

"¿Her-mi-o-nee ...?" Neville reflexionó, pasándose una mano por el cabello incoloro. "Nunca te había visto antes. ¿De qué año eres?"

"Séptimo", respondió Hermione. "Pero vine a Hogwarts este año".

"¿Una transferencia?" Neville preguntó con curiosidad, flotando un poco más cerca de ella. "¿De dónde?"

Manteniendo su mentira, Hermione dijo, "De Londres. Fui educada en casa".

Neville asintió con comprensión. "Eso explica por qué entraste aquí. ¿Nadie te advirtió sobre mí?"

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero en esta ocasión decidió apegarse a la verdad. "Realmente lo hicieron. Pero quería hablar contigo".

Honesta sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Neville y susurró temblorosamente, "¿Hablar conmigo? Nadie quiere hablar conmigo".

"Bueno yo sí."

Neville sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad, antes de que sus ojos vacíos volvieran a mirarla, "¿Por qué?"

"Yo ... me estaba preguntando ..." murmuró Hermione, sin estar segura de cómo abrir el tema. "Em ... en cómo moriste".

"Oh", Neville suspiró.

Voló alejándose un poco de Hermione y le dio la espalda. Obviamente no era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar.

"Yo ... escuché la historia", le dijo a Neville con cautela. "Y no me quedó muy en claro. Pensé, que quizás, podrías decirme qué pasó realmente".

El fantasma exhaló un profundo suspiro, antes de voltearse de mala gana hacia ella. Su mirada rozó tímidamente a Hermione mientras respondía:

"Algo me mató".

Hermione asintió. "¿Sabes lo que era?"

"No." Neville retorció sus manos nerviosamente. "Pero dicen que fue un Erumpent".

"¿Y tú crees eso?" Hermione preguntó cautelosamente.

"¿Por qué mentirían?"

Levantando las cejas, le preguntó: "Bueno, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de morir?"

"¿Lo último?" La mirada de Neville se dirigió hacia el techo mientras pensaba. "Me estaba escondiendo en este baño. Afortunadamente, tenía algunas ranas de chocolate en mi mochila así que-"

"Espera," lo interrumpió Hermione. "¿Te estabas escondiendo? ¿Por qué?"

Neville se retorció ante la pregunta. Flotó un poco más alto como si pretendiera desaparecer a través del techo. Después de un rato chilló.

"Malfoy. Me estaba escondiendo de Malfoy".

"¿Draco Malfoy?" preguntó Hermione, confundida.

Neville la miró. Al no encontrar burla en su rostro, se acercó un poco a ella.

"Desde que entré a Hogwarts, Malfoy me estaba molestando", reveló torpemente. "Ese día, me arrinconó y amenazó con maldecirme si no le daba mi tarea de Herbología".

Un brillo avergonzado apareció en los ojos de Neville cuando continuó, "Entonces, huí él. Herbología era la única clase en la que era realmente bueno. No quería obtener una mala calificación porque Malfoy hubiera robado mi ensayo".

Hermione lo miró y respondió con ironía: "Bueno, no puedo culparte. Draco es un idiota".

Neville se rió suavemente. Luego continuó su historia, "Así que me escapé. De alguna forma terminé escondiéndome en el baño de mujeres. Pensé que no se le ocurriría mirar ahí".

"¿Y no lo hizo?" asumió Hermione.

El fantasma negó con la cabeza. "No. Probablemente dejó de buscar después de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, esperé un poco más en uno de los servicios. Creo que estuve allí durante media hora cuando escuché a alguien hablando"

Hermione levantó sus cejas. "¿Draco?"

"No", dijo Neville. "Aunque era la voz de un chico. Pero no era Malfoy. Y hablaba en un idioma raro. Era extraño. Quiero decir, ¿qué hace un chico en un baño de chicas?" Se rascó la cabeza y se rió tímidamente. "Además de esconderse de los matones, por supuesto".

Hermione le sonrió. "A veces, esconderse es la mejor opción".

"Sí." Neville sonrió, pero rápidamente desapareció de su rostro mientras continuaba la historia, "De hecho, pensé que todos los estudiantes estaban en el Gran Comedor para cenar. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacia el chico aquí? Entonces, abrí cautelosamente el baño para ver quién era." Parpadeó confundido hacia Hermione cuando terminó, "Ahí fue cuando morí".

"Espera", dijo Hermione con perplejidad. "¿Cómo moriste? No entiendo".

Neville negó con la cabeza. "Yo tampoco. Lo último que recuerdo es mirar un par de grandes ojos amarillos. Y eso es todo".

No aclaraba nada. Hermione no estaba segura, pero dudaba que los Erumpents tuvieran grandes ojos amarillos. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que no encajaba.

"Si oíste la voz de un chico", cuestionó sospechosamente. "Entonces, ¿por qué culparon a Luna Lovegood de tu muerte?"

El fantasma la escaneó pensativo. "Realmente no lo sé. Mi memoria es borrosa. Estoy bastante seguro de que era la voz de un chico, pero ..."

"No sirve como prueba", Hermione terminó por él.

Neville encogió sus pálidos hombros. "Al parecer no era suficiente."

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras miraba al fantasma. Neville se acercó un poco más. Después de dudar brevemente, sugirió:

"Podrías preguntarle a Luna, ¿sabes?"

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Sabes dónde está? Pensé que fue expulsada después de que ... murieras".

"Fue expulsada." Neville asintió. "Pero no se fue de Hogwarts. La profesora Trelawney la acogió como su aprendiz".

"¿Trelawney?" Hermione repitió pensativamente. "Ella es la profesora de adivinación, ¿no es así?"

"Sí", dijo Neville. "Espero que a Luna le guste ser aprendiz. Se que siempre le gustó Adivinación".

De alguna manera, nada en torno a la muerte de Neville tenía sentido. Cuanto más escuchaba Hermione, menos cosas encajaban. Tom había insistido en que Hermione no tomara adivinación. Secretamente, había estado agradecida. Pero tal vez debería visitar a Lovegood ...

"¿Eras amigo de Luna?"

El fantasma asintió solemnemente. "Sí. Éramos buenos amigos, aunque estábamos en casas diferentes".

Esto se volvía cada vez más complicado, decidió Hermione mientras escaneaba al fantasma de Neville.

"Así que ... te estabas escondiendo aquí y luego escuchaste la voz de un chico", reanudó con cautela. "Entonces viste esos ojos amarillos. ¿Y eso es todo lo que recuerdas? ¿Qué sucedió después de que viste esos ojos?"

"Flotaba", respondió el fantasma en voz baja. "Como si estuviera en el agua. No podía respirar. Pero, de nuevo, no era necesario".

Sus ojos se apartaron de Hermione y bajó la mirada hacia las baldosas blancas del suelo.

"Floté para siempre. Bajé la mirada hacia mi cuerpo y no podía creer que fuera yo. Me reconocía, pero no era yo". La voz de Neville de repente era monótona. "Simplemente estaba allí tumbado. Nunca había visto mi cuerpo así. Era tan extraño".

Sus ojos se enfocaron en Hermione pero de alguna manera todavía no la miraban. La timidez y la vergüenza habían desaparecido completamente de su rostro. Estaba en blanco.

"Mis ojos estaban cerrados," dijo Neville suavemente. "Es gracioso porque lo último que recuerdo es que están abiertos de par en par, viendo unos ojos amarillos. Entonces ... nada. No recuerdo cerrar los ojos".

El fantasma le envió a Hermione una leve sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo hueco que sonaba de repente.

"Simplemente estaba allí", continuó Neville en voz baja. "En las baldosas. Con los ojos cerrados. Sabes, mi cuerpo no estaba roto ni nada. Estaba entero. Sin heridas. Sin sangre. Podrías haber pensado que estaba durmiendo en el piso. Aunque ... era dolorosamente obvio que no lo estaba. Dormir, quiero decir. No puedo decir porque, pero solo tenías que mirarme y saber que no estaba durmiendo ... Sabía que estaba muerto. No necesitaba ver sangre. Era obvio."

"¿Dolió?" Hermione se atrevió a preguntar.

"No lo sé", suspiró Neville. "No lo recuerdo. Igual que no recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos o cómo caí al suelo".

Hermione miró a Neville y preguntó tentativamente: "¿Qué pasó entonces?"

Sus ojos azules la observaron y una triste sonrisa curvó levemente sus labios.

"Me encontraron."

Hermione asintió. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Su mirada fue involuntariamente atraída hacia el suelo de baldosas. Hermione se alegró de no ser ella quien lo había encontrado. Después de un rato, la suave voz de Neville destruyó el silencio.

"Mis padres nunca me visitaron".

Hermione lo miró y se sorprendió al no encontrar ninguna acusación en su rostro.

"Podrían haber venido aquí para verme", afirmó sin emoción. "Pero no lo hicieron".

"T- tal vez no podían traerlos" susurró Hermione.

"Lo sé", respondió Neville. "No los culpo. Pero habría sido agradable verlos".

"Podrían cambiar de opinión", dijo con cautela. "En unos años, es posible que vengan a visitarte".

"Sí." Neville se encogió de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que lo harán. Pero ... no será lo mismo. No como antes".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos se arrastraban con fuerza hacia sus padres. ¿Querría ella volver a verlos como fantasma? Tal vez la culparían. O estarían decepcionados…

"Realmente lamento que te haya pasado esto," dijo finalmente Hermione con voz ronca.

Neville la miró. "Yo también", dijo, su tono era otra vez controlado. "A veces estoy realmente enojado por eso".

Hermione se tragó el nudo en la garganta mientras miraba al fantasma. "Gracias por decírmelo."

"No hay problema", dijo Neville, sonriendo nuevamente amablemente. "Si encuentras el momento, ven a visitarme otra vez".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Tom miró desinteresadamente el cuerpo de Black. El Slytherin yacía en el suelo, retorciéndose y retorciéndose de dolor. La agradable sensación de la maldición tortura reverberó con alegría a través de la magia de Tom, mientras mantenía a Black bajo su poder. Con desapegada curiosidad, observó los dedos de Black arañando con desesperación el suelo, tratando inútilmente de escapar. Sus uñas rozaron las baldosas de piedra, partiéndose y rompiéndose en un desastre sangriento. Mientras seguía manteniendo la maldición, Tom admiró los extraños patrones que la sangre pintaba en el piso. Solo deseaba poder disfrutar esto un poco más.

Pero tristemente, Tom necesitaba a Black y sus lazos familiares. Ya había alcanzado el punto donde había agotado el conocimiento del libro de los Fundadores y necesitaba expandirse. Francamente, era patético. ¿Los mayores magos de su tiempo y no habían considerado conveniente dejar algo de importancia? Ninguna pista que pudiera conducirlo a los dos últimos objetos faltantes. La diadema de Ravenclaw y el medallón de Slytherin podrían ser de Tom, pero no estaba más cerca de encontrar los otros objetos que hace meses. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor habían dejado atrás.

La situación ciertamente era un poco ... grave.

La mirada de Tom se paseó sobre el cuerpo tembloroso que yacía a sus pies. El poder de la Maldición tortura desgarraba violentamente a Black. Con indiferencia, observó lágrimas de dolor corriendo por las mejillas del Slytherin y se preguntó si estaba perdiendo el tiempo. La biblioteca de los Black era bastante completa, pero tal vez no podía proporcionarle a Tom la información que quería. Hufflepuff y Gryffindor eran bastante problemáticos. A Tom nunca le habían gustado las dos casas. Estúpidos e imprudentes. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto, pero finalmente terminó su maldición. Afortunadamente, los penetrantes gritos de Black se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en repulsivos sollozos.

"Necesito ese libro", declaró fríamente Tom, mientras observaba al Slytherin caído. "No creo que aprecies cuánto".

La respuesta de Black fue inestable, con dolor envuelto alrededor de cada palabra, "N- Necesito más t-tiempo".

"Mi paciencia se está agotando, Black", dijo Tom, su suave voz contrastaba con la amenaza subyacente.

"Lo prometo," Black rió patéticamente, poniéndose de rodillas. "Encontraré el libro para ti".

Tom casi puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento sumiso de su seguidor. Era embarazoso. Si a Tom no le hubiera molestado tanto toda esta situación, seguramente habría disfrutado mucho más de la humillación de Black. Sin embargo, solamente quería transmitir su punto de vista.

"Por supuesto que lo harás," susurró Tom con frialdad.

Rápidamente levantó la varita, solo para reforzar su orden. El conjuro zumbó a través de su magia, ansioso por infligir dolor. La Maldición Tortura golpeó a Black y sus gritos agonizantes regresaron. Tom observó al Slytherin retorcerse, pero no por mucho tiempo. Una voz lo interrumpió.

"¡Tom!" la voz le gritó suplicante. "¡Para!

Al instante, la maldición murió. Tom se tensó y se giró hacia la puerta. Lo último que necesitaba eran testigos. Levantó la varita hacia el recién llegado, listo para atacarlo hasta que reconoció la figura. Por supuesto, sería ella quien arruinara su encantadora fachada. Tom se relajó un poco. Ya se había visto a sí mismo maldiciendo a Slughorn. Eso hubiera sido una pesadilla por encubrir. Gracias a Merlín, era solo su pequeña sangre sucia.

"Hermione," la saludó Tom, arqueando una ceja interesada por la conmoción que coloreaba su rostro. "¿Cómo entraste aquí?"

Hermione miró la escena ante ella. Regulus estaba tendido en el suelo, con rasguños en las mejillas. Tom estaba de pie junto a él, con la varita, casualmente en la mano. Como si hubiera entrado en una naturaleza muerta, Hermione observó todo fijamente. La escena era extraña. La madera pálida de la varita de Tom, las lágrimas de Regulus brillando a la luz de la antorcha y los restos de magia oscura bailando en el aire, pintaban una imagen surrealista, casi hermosa. Casi se quedó sin aliento y convirtió sus pensamientos en un desastre. Todos los fragmentos e imágenes giraron frente de ella y en el ojo de la tormenta había una pequeña maldición. La maldición que fue diseñada únicamente para infligir dolor. Una maldición que Hermione no había visto ni sentido durante mucho tiempo, en una vida diferente en realidad, y una colisión que sería indeseable y decididamente devastadora.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó con una voz que no sonaba como la suya en absoluto.

Tom le sonrió, divertido como si la situación no requiriera una cierta cantidad de moderación.

"Pensé que era completamente obvio", respondió Tom, su aterciopelada voz inapropiadamente calmada. "Ahora, ¿cómo me has encontrado?"

"Yo…. yo ..." Hermione frunció el ceño. "Pasé por aquí y sentí ..."

Había sentido que su Marca Oscura reverberaba con la magia de Tom. Hermione miró a Regulus, que se levantaba temblorosamente. Él era amigo de Tom. ¿Esta era la forma en que Tom trataba a sus amigos? Sintiéndose casi dolorosamente entumecida, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" repitió, de nuevo con en esa voz terriblemente extraña y áspera.

¿Había alguna explicación que justificara que esa maldición volviera a la vida de Hermione? No ... no pertenecía aquí. No en Hogwarts, no en esta otra vida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Tom?" la acusación se filtró en el tono de Hermione. "Yo ... ¿Cómo puedes usar esa maldición? Es ... ¿Sabes lo que hace?"

Los fríos ojos azules de Tom la observaron, vagaron sobre su cuerpo tembloroso, y la sonrisa cayó de sus labios. Hermione no tenía manera de leerlo mientras respondía con voz fría y perfectamente controlada.

"Por supuesto que sí."

Mirando a Regulus, Tom le ordenó en tono que no admitía desobediencia, "Déjanos".

Hermione notó con helado horror cómo Regulus se inclinaba ante Tom. Luego se volvió y le lanzó una mirada temerosa antes de desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a Hermione a solas con Tom.

"Tom ..." Hermione lo miró suplicante. "No puedes ... no puedes usar esa maldición. Nunca. ¿Comprendes?"

Tom permaneció completamente impasible ante su consternación. Sus ojos eran dos fichas de hielo inexpresivas. Haciendo caso omiso de su declaración, dijo con un tinte peligroso en su voz.

"Es casi el toque de queda. Deberías regresar a tu sala común"

Aunque lo expresó como una sugerencia, era una orden. Frío y cortante cortó a Hermione, y el miedo, un miedo antiguo y bien conocido, se acumuló en ella. Sabía que tenía que obedecer.

Y sin embargo, Hermione descubrió que no podía. Tenía miedo por la oscura sombra que acechaba detrás de los ojos de Tom, pero no podía obedecerlo. Esa maldición podría traerle muchos recuerdos, pero Hermione no dejaría que sus vidas chocaran. El futuro y el pasado debían estar separados. Una determinación feroz la hizo levantar el rostro y mirar a Tom directamente a los ojos. ¿No fue él quien promovió esa separación? Entonces, Hermione abrió la boca y dijo lo que tuvo que ser verdad.

"No me importa lo que debería hacer".

Al instante, la expresión en el rostro de Tom se volvió letal cuando su desafío llenó el silencio. Dio un paso amenazante hacia ella. Estaba tan cerca ahora que podía sentir su calor filtrándose a través de la propia ropa. Pero no había calidez, solo amenaza en su voz mientras silbaba,

"No me desafíes".

Quizás tenía razón, reflexionó Hermione frenéticamente, sus pensamientos estaban destrozados y afligidos, pero si él tenía razón, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Que todo colapsaría como un castillo de naipes?

"No", forzó Hermione con voz firme. "No me importa. Ya terminé de recibir órdenes".

La magia de Tom se movió violentamente al escuchar sus palabras. Hermione no lo esperaba y fue tomada completamente por sorpresa cuando de repente la alcanzó y agarró su muñeca con fuerza. Con la otra mano, le subió la manga y empujó el brazo. Sin piedad, Tom subió el brazo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que mirar la horrible marca que tenía tatuada en la piel, sobresaliendo como una abominación.

"Me perteneces", susurró Tom peligrosamente. "No confundas mi clemencia con libertad".

El shock presionó firmemente a Hermione, amenazando con devorarla, mientras se obligaba a mirar la Marca Tenebrosa. Por mucho tiempo, habían tenido poder sobre su vida. Esa marca, esa tinta negra y magia que cortaban su piel, había sido la verdad. Hasta que ella pudo reconocer la mentira. Tom ... Tom se lo había enseñado. Convertir esa mentira en verdad no era una opción. Hermione apretó los dientes mientras su miedo se convertía en enojo. Violentamente, apartó su brazo del agarre de Tom.

"¡No me toques!"

Sus ojos destellaron sobre los suyos solo para encontrar el mismo fuego que la fulminaba. Hermione descubrió sus dientes y soltó.

"Aléjate de mí, Tom Riddle".

Enojada, tiró de su manga, ocultando la Marca Tenebrosa. Era una mentira y seguiría siendo una mentira. Hermione pasó corriendo junto a Tom hacia la salida. Apenas había dado un paso cuando sintió nuevamente la mano de Tom sobre su brazo. Sus dedos dolorosamente apretaron su piel mientras la hacía girar. Ojos azules como el hielo destellaron con una luz inquietante y la boca de Tom se torció en un gruñido mientras silbaba.

"No te atrevas a alejarte de mi, Hermione".

La magia de Hermione crujió en el aire, reflejando su furia, y la empujó contra la magia oscura de Tom. Tom todavía la tenía agarrada del abrazó brutalmente. Entonces abrió la boca y la palabra se cubrió de hielo cuando ordenó:

"Pídeme disculpas."

Por un segundo Hermione solo lo miró con incredulidad. Había veneno en su penetrante mirada. Veneno y amenaza.

"¡No!"

La furia hizo que la sangre corriera ruidosamente en sus oídos. Ella tiró de su brazo, tratando de hacer que Tom la liberara. Pero él simplemente apretó dolorosamente su agarre. La mano libre de Hermione agarró las solapas de la túnica negra del Slytherin y lo empujó violentamente. Tom no se movió, ni aflojó su agarre imposible de escapar. Un gruñido enojado abandonó a Hermione y empujó un codo con fuerza contra su pecho. Tom gimió y la soltó abruptamente. Hermione se tambaleó y se estrelló contra una mesa cercana.

Temblorosamente, se frotó el costado adolorido donde había hecho contacto duro con el borde de la mesa. El dolor solo reforzó la furia que ya había estallado en su interior. Con los ojos ardiendo de ira, miró a Tom.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"

"No me pasa nada", respondió Tom, su voz misteriosamente era calmada a pesar del tono asesino que la tiñó. "Pero parece que has olvidado tu lugar".

"¿Mi lugar?" Hermione repitió las palabras, el disgusto la desgarraba. "¿Mi lugar ...? Te ruego que me digas, ¿cuál es exactamente mi lugar?"

"Eres una sangre sucia", susurró Tom, su voz baja y peligrosa. "No eres nada, Penny".

Ese nombre golpeó a Hermione como una bofetada en el rostro. Su antigua vida y su antiguo nombre hizo que la rabia de Hermione se encendiera. Al igual que la marca, también era una mentira.

"Soy Hermione".

Una fea carcajada cruzó el rostro de Tom. "Solo porque yo lo permito."

"Entonces no soy nada, ¿verdad?" Hermione se mofó burlonamente. "¿Es por eso que me tienes cerca? ¿La razón por la que necesitas mi ayuda para encontrar los objetos de los Fundadores?"

"No necesito tu ayuda", respondió sombríamente Tom. "No eres más que una herramienta de la que me aprovecho".

Hermione lo miró por un momento y de repente su enojo se volvió helado. Cuando habló, el veneno goteaba sus palabras controladas y esperó que le dolieran.

"¿Sabes lo que hacen con los Mestizos?" Una sonrisa burlona deformó los labios de Hermione. "Los matan, señor Riddle."

Pudo ver sus manos apretándose en puños, temblando con ira reprimida. Tom no respondió nada. Tiró de su varita tan rápido que Hermione apenas pudo seguir el movimiento. La varita pálida brilló en el aire, seguida por la voz fría de Tom.

"Crucio".

La maldición la golpeó y Hermione instantáneamente se derrumbó en el suelo. Las cuchillas le apuñalaron el rostro, cortándole meticulosamente los globos oculares. Le arrancaron la lengua de la boca, le arrancaron los dientes de la mandíbula. Cuchillas afiladas le cortaron la piel. La abrieron desde la garganta hasta el vientre. Uno tras otro la desgarraron y las astillas de los huesos perforaron sus pulmones. Abrieron su abdomen y los órganos fueron arrancados. Hermione sintió los pulmones llenándose con su propia sangre, asfixiándola. Las cuchillas le cortaron más profundamente, diseccionando capa a capa el cuerpo de Hermione. Torturosamente lento, la piel se le desprendió de las extremidades. La sangre fluía a medida que los músculos y los tendones se separaban y eran arrancados del hueso desnudo. Hermione gritó y gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo se derrumbaba, muriendo.

Entonces la agonía desapareció. Los ojos de Hermione seguían intactos, los dientes aún seguían en la boca. No brotaba sangre por los cortes profundos. Su cuerpo estaba entero. Solo lágrimas calientes fluían por sus mejillas. Débilmente en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Era tan familiar. Su vida pasada, como una retorcida resurrección.

La idea hizo que los labios de Hermione se curvaran en una sonrisa. No pudo controlarse. Las risitas salieron de su boca, primero silenciosas y luego más fuertes, mientras el dolor sacudía su cuerpo, trayendo consigo verdades pasadas. Se estaba riendo en voz alta. La carcajada trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Como una marioneta rota, yacía en el frío suelo de piedra y reía. Luchó por respirar entre su enloquecida risa. La falta de oxígeno le ocasionó hipo. Desesperada, tragó aire.

Sonaron unos pasos suaves en el suelo de piedra, pero Hermione no pudo oírlos por la risa histérica. Una mano implacable la cogió del brazo y luego fue levantada. Hermione hizo una mueca dolorosa cuando se vio obligada a ponerse de pie.

"¡Cállate!" una voz aguda le ordenó, finalmente detuvo su risa.

La cabeza de Hermione se arremolinó y se sintió mal, pero aún así levantó el rostro. Unos fríos ojos azules la miraron. Hermione no pudo decir nada mientras miraba a Tom y él la fulminaba con la mirada. Podía sentir lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas. Debían haber sido causadas por la risa.

"¡Nunca dudes de mi autoridad!" siseó Tom, la amenaza torció su voz cruelmente.

Hermione tembló cuando los ecos de dolor tiraron de ella. Ese dolor era, aunque no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, muy familiar.

"Eres mía, Hermione". La voz de Tom cortó sin piedad su miseria. "Y me obedecerás".

Hermione no pudo decir nada. Su garganta estaba atada mientras la verdad se alejaba. Había sido arrancada de Hogwarts y arrojada a su pasado. Un pasado que no tenía lugar para estudiantes, solo para esclavas sin ningún derecho. Hermione miró al mago, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin comprender.

¿Había estado soñando?

Algo parpadeó en sus ojos azules, entonces Hermione sintió que su brazo era liberado. No intentó huir. Ya no había furia el rostro de Tom. Estaba desprovisto de cualquier emoción cuando dijo.

"Me perteneces. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera".

Una vez más, los labios de Hermione se torcieron en una sonrisa. Ella no sabía qué le pasaba. ¿Por qué sonreía? Hermione se sentía entumecida. No sentía ni miedo ni pánico, solo sonreia. La verdad la presionaba, constriñéndola, quitándole el aliento. Hermione se sintió mareada, pequeña e inútil. Los recuerdos la abrumaban. Cruel e implacablemente, infestaron su mente, atrapándola en su pasado. La perdida sonrisa en su rostro permaneció fija. Entonces, Hermione inclinó la cabeza para esconderlo y susurró con voz hueca.

"Si, señor."

No se dio cuenta ni le importó cómo se dirigió al mago. Su pesada mirada se posó en ella durante un largo momento. Él no dijo nada y Hermione miró al suelo, esa maldita sonrisa todavía distorsionaba sus facciones. Los restos de la maldición tiraban de ella dolorosamente, pero no movió ni un músculo. Finalmente, Tom ordenó:

"Ve a tu dormitorio, Hermione".

"Sí, Maestro", fue lo que ella respondió, su voz era tan inexpresiva como la suya.

Luego se volvió y salió de la habitación. Caminó a través de corredores oscuros y pasillos vacíos. Perdió la sonrisa no deseada en el camino y cuando llegó a su dormitorio, el rojo y el dorado se burlaron de ella.

* * *

 **¿Soy la única que en la mayor parte de este capítulo ha tenido ganas de darle una patada en la boca a Hermione? Si esto fuera un libro lo hubiera lanzado contra la pared en más de una ocasión.**

 **Hermione siempre preguntando y preguntando, parece un interrogatorio policial, con Lupin todavía sigo esperando algo así "Siento si te he molestado" Y después con Neville es la puntilla, el chico le está diciendo claramente que murió y ella "¿Pero cómo fue? ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Qué paso después? ¿Y después? ¿Y despuesssss? ¿Pero qué paso después? Pero** **HALLELLUJAH** **ALELUYA- ALELUYA** **(suena música celestial en mi cabeza)…Esta vez pide perdón o por lo menos veo que tiene un poco de** **sensibilidad** **, normal eh! Ve a Neville en la mierda mas profunda, autocompadeciendose, todas en su lugar diríamos "oye pobre tipo". No me gusto su actitud. Fue muy insensible, a veces su curiosidad hace sentir mal a los demás.**

 **Por eso tengo sentimientos mezclados con la última parte. A ver no me gusta para nada que Riddle le haya hecho daño, estaba temiendo este momento, porque aquí es donde dejé el fic cuando lo empece a leer en ingles y ODIE a Tom con todas mis fuerzas, ¿Cómo cambian las cosas no? Ahora en este punto de la historia mi cabeza me dice "por fin alguien le da un punto en la boca" Que Hermione o Penny hace unos meses era la nada mas absoluta y se ha subido en una nube que no hay quien la baje. No sé, porque en parte me gusta que le plante cara, pero en plan que empiece a cuestionarse que es lo que está mal e intente combatirlo, es la Hermione que me gustaría ver, la Hermione que yo veo es muy subida porque siente que las circunstancias la protegen y tiene la verdad más absoluta porque es Hermione todopoderosa Granger. En serio alguien me explica de donde ha venido lo de amenazar a Riddle con matarlo…¿Estamos locos? Como si no conociera a Riddle para nada.**

 **Por el lado de Riddle conociéndolo, mucho ha tardado, pero aun asi mi corazón se ha partido en millones de trocitos y me siento traicionada. Ha sido como darse con la dura realidad, (like Hermione) no suele ser duro con ella pero si le busca las cosquillas (y mucho ha concedido) pues lo encuentras.**


	20. Deseos de mi Corazón

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.** **Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **20**

 **Deseos de mi Corazón**

Hermione despertó al día siguiente con la charla de Parvati y Lavender, discutían sobre la última lección de DCLAO. Lavender parecía haberse enamorado de Lupin. Hermione las escuchó un rato, todavía acostada inmóvil en su cama de dosel. Su cuerpo le dolía, el dolor era un recordatorio de los eventos del día anterior. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar. A veces lo había hecho en la mansión Malfoy, tumbada en su pequeño catre hasta que reunía las fuerzas de enfrentar un nuevo día.

"¿Hermione?" la voz de Parvati, la perturbó. "¿Estás despierta?"

"Sí", respondió, sorprendida por lo vacía que sonaba su propia voz.

"Bien", dijo Parvati alegremente. "Date prisa si todavía quieres tomar el desayuno".

"Vale." De nuevo la voz de Hermione era extrañamente vacía. "Gracias."

Pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta de su dormitorio, luego se cerraba y se alejaba la alegre charla. Hermione se sentó en la cama y abrió las cortinas alrededor de su cama de dosel. Entrecerró los ojos cuando fueron asaltados por el brillante sol de la mañana. Languidamente dejó su cálida cama. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba dolorosamente y se tambaleó cautelosamente hacia el baño.

No muy tarde, comenzó a empacar sus cosas para el día. Un rollo de pergamino saltó de su mochila y cayó al suelo. Hermione lo alcanzó. Era su último ensayo de Transfiguración. McGonagall le había dado una O en el ensayo y Hermione había estado tan orgullosa. Sus ojos echaron un vistazo al texto, sin asimilar nada. Lentamente, sus dedos se apretaron y el ensayo se derrumbó en su mano. La bola de pergamino resbaló de sus dedos y rodó debajo de su cama.

Mecánicamente, agarró su bolsa y salió del dormitorio. La Maldición Tortura hizo que su cuerpo se sintiera rígido y adolorido, pero sabía que el dolor eventualmente se iría. Abriendo el agujero del retrato, salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Tom esperándola en el pasillo.

"Buenos días", saludó e inclinó la cabeza.

Su rostro estaba en blanco mientras la miraba calmadamente. Hermione forzó toda emoción de su propio rostro y respondió cortésmente.

"Buenos días."

Los ojos azules de Tom la miraron brevemente. Frunció levemente el ceño y parecía querer comentar algo, pero luego solo dijo:

"Déjame acompañarte al Gran Comedor".

Hermione asintió en silencio. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos y bajaban escaleras, se preguntó cómo se sentía él sobre la situación. ¿Ella lo hacía sentir incomodo? Tal vez. ¿O enojado? ¿Vengativo? No en realidad no. Cauteloso, probablemente. Ella no podía decirlo. Era extraño que Tom la recogiera hoy. Hermione miró al Slytherin. Caminaba a su lado luciendo tan guapo e inalcanzable como siempre. Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía traicionada por él. Aunque era una idea estúpida. Pensando en el pasado, en ningún momento Tom le había dicho que la veía como algo que una sirviente.

†

Tom miró a la bruja de pelo rizado sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, conversando con sus amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía engañarlo. Era fácil ver que lo de ayer la había afectado. Estaba pálida y tenía anillos oscuros debajo de sus ojos mientras sostenía su cuerpo con delicadeza. Tom sabía que los efectos secundarios de la Maldición Cruciatus la afligían. Una ligera sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre su cuerpo. Ella se merecía la maldición. Es cierto, no había planeado maldecirla. Había perdido los estribos. Pero Hermione se lo merecía, decidió Tom fríamente mientras observaba a la chica. Ella se había atrevido a desafiarlo. Había necesitado corregir su comportamiento intolerable. Tom estaba bastante seguro de que después de su castigo, Hermione sería mucho más servicial.

"Riddle ..." la voz sensual de Bellatrix penetró en su oído.

Tom la miró. La chica estaba sentada a su lado, sorbiendo una taza de té, mientras lo observaba expectante.

"¿Qué?" dijo impacientemente.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. Casi lo hizo sonreir. La bruja era una de las pocas personas que lo conocía y aún se atrevía a actuar de forma tan informal a su alrededor.

"¿Aún no estás aburrido de tu pajarito?" Bellatrix asintió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una cruel sonrisa rizó los labios de Tom ante la pregunta. Él arqueó una ceja hacia Bellatrix y dijo con diversión.

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"

Bellatrix frunció los labios y puso la taza sobre la mesa. Ella lo miró irritada antes de decir: "Porque eres mucho menos divertido cuando ella está cerca".

Tom no pudo evitar reírse ante la sugerencia. Suponía que le gustaba a Bellatrix de una manera bastante intrincada. Realmente apreciaba que compartieran la misma definición de "diversión". Lánguidamente, Tom se reclinó en su asiento.

"Podrías ir y jugar con tus propios juguetes", sugirió con maldad.

Bellatrix alzó obstinadamente su barbilla, insistiendo en su enojado puchero. "Eso ya lo hice."

"No estoy aquí para entretenerte", le dijo Tom aburrido.

Eso no ayudó a borrar la expresión malhumorada de la cara de la bruja. Tom suspiró. Una Bellatrix aburrida siempre era una Bellatrix peligrosa y no estaba de humor para limpiar su desastre después.

"¿Qué hay de ese tipo de Hufflepuff?" Tom comentó. "¿Cómo se llama? Está en el equipo de Quidditch".

Una tinte contemplativo apareció en los ojos oscuros de Bellatrix. "¿Herbert Fleet?"

"Sí. ¿No dijiste que era interesante?"

Lentamente, los labios carnosos de Bellatrix se torcieron en una sonrisa bastante inquietante. "Ciertamente es un regalo para los ojos". Miró pensativamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero luego decidió sombríamente: "No. No, no estoy de humor".

Tom se encogió ligeramente de hombros y mencionó: "Bueno, de todos modos tiene novia. También de Hufflepuff, hasta donde yo sé ..."

Con satisfacción, vio una mirada maliciosa cruzar el rostro de Bellatrix. Una vez más, miró fijamente a la mesa de Hufflepuff con un destello depredador en los ojos.

"Si lo pones así, básicamente tengo que hacer algo". Ella sonrió peligrosamente. "Supongo que ya tenemos demasiados Hufflepuffs. No necesito que procreen más".

"Sirvete", respondió Tom. "Sin embargo, hagas lo que hagas, no dejes ningún rastro".

"Pshaw. No tienes que decirme todo eso. No soy como tu estúpida novia".

†

Hermione estaba sentada en la clase de pociones, pero seguía sin sentir la habitual alegría y entusiasmo que antes sentía en cada clase. Aturdida, escuchó a Slughorn explicar los diferentes pasos de la preparación del Draught of Peace y anotó las partes más importantes. Lo hizo mecánicamente, sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en ello. El Draught of Peace era una poción bastante difícil y, teniendo en cuenta la habilidad de Hermione en ese tema, estaba segura de meter la pata. A escondidas, miró a su compañero de pociones. Tom estaba sentado a su lado, copiando tranquilamente lo que Slughorn decía, aunque probablemente ya lo sabía todo. Con inquietud, Hermione se preguntó qué haría Tom si lograba estropear la poción y su nota. Se estremeció al recordar el dolor del Cruciatus y apartó rápidamente los ojos de Tom, enfocándose en su pergamino. Sus notas eran un garabato ilegible, pero a Hermione no le importó.

Era una gran diferencia con la primera clase que había asistido. En aquel entonces, había bebido todo lo que había dicho el profesor y había disfrutado completamente. Idiota, una voz cruel se burló de ella y Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Podría bailar con su lindo uniforme escolar todo lo que quisiera, eso no la convertía en estudiante. Ayer, Riddle le había recordado lo que realmente era.

"Comencemos con la parte práctica de la lección", la voz de Slughorn sonó alegremente en el aula. "Por favor, trabajen en parejas en esta poción, puede ser bastante complicada".

Hermione miró sombríamente a Tom. Él echó un vistazo por encima a sus notas. Ella no se movió, simplemente se quedó sentada en la silla y miró fijamente el pergamino frente a ella. Esperando.

"Conseguiré los ingredientes", declaró Tom neutralmente. "Puedes comenzar por encender el fuego y hacer hervir el agua".

"Sí, Tom" respondió Hermione servicialmente. Era un tono de voz que había perfeccionado durante muchos años.

Hermione captó los ojos azules de Tom detenidos en ella por un momento. Afortunadamente, no dijo nada y fue a buscar los ingredientes. Hermione soltó un suspiro cuando se apartó de ella. Echando un vistazo a las instrucciones, llenó la cantidad requerida de agua en el caldero antes de agitar la varita y encender un fuego debajo de la caldera.

Hermione se paró junto al caldero, inclinó la cabeza, mientras esperaba a que Tom regresara. A su alrededor, los otros estudiantes charlaban animadamente. A Slughorn no le importaba que sus alumnos hablaran entre ellos durante la parte práctica de la clase. Hermione se mantuvo callada y miró las puntas de sus zapatos. Se puso rígida cuando Tom regresó a su mesa. Sin decir nada, colocó los ingredientes de la poción en la encimera y revisó el caldero. Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella y Hermione tuvo que recomponerse para no apartarse de él.

"Adelante, aplasta las espinas de la rosa", le ordenó.

"Sí," susurró Hermione, casi agregando un 'Maestro' al final.

Se apartó de él y llevó las espinas al mortero antes de alcanzar la mano. Mientras tanto, Tom preparaba el bazo de murcielago que debía agregarse a la poción. Mientras apretaba las espinas, Hermione recordó la última clase de pociones. En aquel entonces, le había hecho preguntas a Tom sobre la poción, los ingredientes y todo lo que se le ocurría. Ahora, estaba completamente en silencio. De hecho, apenas se intercambiaron palabras hasta que Slughorn retumbó, aplaudiendo.

"Se acabó el tiempo. Veamos que pudieron hacer".

Algunos de los estudiantes gruñeron al oír eso, otros sonrieron con confianza; Hermione simplemente dejó el cucharón y esperó. Nuevamente sintió los ojos de Tom sobre ella, pero no dijo nada. Hermione estaba contenta de que no lo hiciera. Probablemente hubiera recibido una reprimenda, considerando que su poción era de un color anaranjado sucio en lugar del amarillo requerido.

Hermione vio como Slughorn caminaba lentamente por el aula, comprobando el trabajo de sus alumnos. No tardó mucho en llegar a la mesa de Tom con mirada expectante. Frunciendo los labios, Slughorn se inclinó sobre el caldero.

"Hm", dijo mientras movía la poción contemplativamente. "El color está un poco apagado, ¿no?"

"Sí, señor", dijo Tom con voz inexpresiva.

Slughorn se enderezó y escaneó a Riddle, antes de decir, con desilusión, "Me temo que solo puedo darte una 'E' por eso."

Hermione levantó la mirada al escuchar eso. Sabía que Riddle nunca había recibido nada menos que una 'O'. Algo había salido mal con la poción, aunque Hermione no sabía el qué, ni cómo. Aún así, ella sabía cual era su deber. Entonces, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

"Señor, es mi culpa. Arruiné la poción".

Los ojos de Slughorn se posaron en ella y sonrió ampliamente. "Sra. Rookwood 'arruinar' es una palabra muy fuerte. Todavía es una buena poción".

Hermione le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Tom. Su cara era dura e ilegible.

"Agregué la cantidad incorrecta de antimonio", dijo en voz baja. "Fue completamente mi culpa. Tom no hizo nada malo".

Slughorn le sonrió a Riddle con complicidad. "Veo que lograste conquistar a una dama muy adorable, ¿verdad, Tom?" Luego se dirigió a Hermione, "Sra. Rookwood. No te preocupes por las calificaciones de Tom. Después de todo, es mi mejor alumno". Le dio una palmada a Riddle en la espalda y se rió. "Me atrevo a decir que él debería haber notado ese error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde".

"Tiene razón, señor", dijo Tom ligeramente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Genial_ , pensó Hermione aturdida mientras contemplaba la sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Iba a castigarla por la poción arruinada? Ella nerviosamente se mordió la lengua cuando una conocida sensación de aprensión burbujeó en su estómago. Siempre la había acompañado en la mansión Malfoy cada vez que causaba problemas.

"Te espero en la sala común de Prefectos después de la cena", le dijo Tom después de que Slughorn finalmente hubiera concluido la lección.

"Por supuesto, Tom", afirmó Hermione con el mismo tono distante de voz.

Metió su libro y el pergamino en su bolsa, queriendo irse lo más rápido posible.

"Oye, Hermione", la llamó la voz de Ron.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando pasó a su lado y preguntó alegremente, "¿Cómo estuvieron las pociones?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Bien."

Ron parpadeó y alzó las cejas. Luego se burló, "¿Qué? ¿Ningún discurso sobre lo maravilloso que fue la clase y cuánto aprendiste?"

"No", dijo Hermione sin emoción. "Realmente no."

"Ah, bueno ..." Ron se rascó la cabeza. "Pensé que era horrible. Obtuve una 'A'. ¿Qué conseguiste?"

"Una E", respondió inexpresivamente.

"Oh, eso está bien, ¿no es así?" Ron le sonrió.

"Supongo que sí ..." murmuró Hermione.

Ron la miró por un momento a través de sus ojos azules. Luego preguntó con cautela: "¿Pasa algo?"

Ella volvió la cabeza y miró su rostro pecoso. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No se." Ron todavía la miraba con preocupación. "Extraño tu entusiasmo por todo lo relacionado con la escuela ... y un ataque de nervios porque solo obtuviste una E."

Hermione firmemente le informó: "Ron, realmente no me importan tanto las calificaciones".

El pelirrojo dio un cauteloso paso hacia atrás y declaró melodramáticamente: "Ahora sé que algo anda mal. ¿Qué es?"

"Realmente no es nada", Hermione desestimó su preocupación. "¿Qué crees que hay para la cena?"

"Suave cambio de tema", comentó Ron secamente. "Pero está bien, no tienes que decirme".

"Bien entonces", dijo Hermione secamente.

Él frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el agudo filo en su voz. Suavemente, le ofreció: "Si algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo".

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y, por primera vez en el día, fue sincera al abrir la boca y decir:

"Gracias. Pero realmente dudo que alguien pueda ayudarme".

Ron alzó las cejas. "Bueno, maldición si eso no suena raro".

Hermione eligió no responder y para su inmenso alivio, Ron no la presionó. En vez de eso la llevó al Gran Comedor y hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Dean ya tenía un plato lleno de puré de papas y albóndigas frente a él, metiéndose comida en la boca. Ginny estaba sentada frente a su novio y obviamente intentó batirlo para ver quién podía comer más rápido. Ron se dejó caer junto a Dean y rápidamente llenó su propio plato, no queriendo ser superado. Cuidadosamente, Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny. Ella no estaba tan hambrienta. Todo su cuerpo aún palpitaba dolorosamente y solo quería acostarse.

"¿Vas a comerte eso?" Ginny preguntó, señalando un pequeño tazón con zanahorias.

Silenciosamente, Hermione empujó el tazón hacia Ginny, quien arrojó el contenido sobre su puré de papas.

"¿Qué te pasa?" la pelirroja le preguntó mientras se metía una albóndiga en la boca cuando vio el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Hermione.

"Nada."

Ron gimió al escuchar la respuesta inexpresiva de Hermione. "No te molestes, Ginny", le aconsejó. "Ya se lo he preguntado. No dirá nada".

"Bueno ..." Ginny observó a Hermione con preocupación en sus ojos. "Está bien, ¿mal día?"

"Algo así", murmuró Hermione mientras movía su comida.

"Vamos a tener una pequeña ... eh ... reunión en el viejo salón de clases de Aritmancia más tarde", dijo Dean. "¿Quieres venir? Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla".

Ron le lanzó a su amigo una mirada expectante. Después de un segundo, Dean admitió, "Está bien. Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego. ¿Satisfecho?"

"Sí. Tienes que anunciarlo bien, amigo", sonrió Ron. Luego miró a Hermione. "Entonces, ¿vienes?"

Hermione miró los rostros entusiastas de sus amigos. Realmente quería ir con ellos ... pero no. Hermione suspiró cansadamente. No podía encontrarse con sus amigos. Después de todo, su amo ya había decidido cómo iba a pasar la noche, ¿no? Y Hermione realmente no quería otro Cruciatus porque había desafiado a Tom. Su estómago se anudó dolorosamente ante la idea.

"No, pasaré", se obligó a decir.

"Aw, Hermione", Ginny insistió. "Tienes que venir. Será bueno para ti".

Hermione negó con la cabeza taciturnamente. "Me reuniré con Tom".

Ginny arrugó la cara con disgusto. Luego murmuró sobre sus papas, "Te diría, tráetelo, pero en serio no quiero que lo hagas".

Dean ignoró la franqueza de su novia y sonrió a Hermione. "Si realmente tuviste un mal día, ¿tal vez Riddle pueda ayudarte a animarte?"

Él le lanzó un guiño. Hermione se obligó a sonreírle. Él tenía buenas intenciones.

†

Al no tener otra opción, Hermione no se encontró con sus amigos esa noche, sino que regresó con Tom. No hablaron mucho mientras estaban sentados en la sala común de Prefectos. Hermione trabajaba en su ensayo de Encantamientos. El ambiente en la habitación era opresivo y deseó poder estar en cualquier otro lugar. Incluso la mansión Malfoy era bienvenido. Al menos allí ya conocía las reglas: ¿Pillada holgazaneando? Bofetada en el rostro. ¿Robar comida de las cocinas? Una golpiza y quizás una maldición o dos. ¿Romper uno de los preciosos platos de porcelana de Narcissa? Pobre de ti.

¿Ahora? Ahora, Hermione simplemente no sabía.

A escondidas miró a Tom. Con él, no estaba claro qué era y qué se suponía que no debía hacer. Era en una situación peligrosa. ¿Dónde estaba la línea invisible? Al menos ahora, Hermione sabía que había tal línea. Tratando de no suspirar, se obligó a concentrarse en su ensayo. Ser una pésima estudiante probablemente no agradaría a Tom en absoluto. Interrumpido solo por los sonidos de los garabatos de la pluma de Hermione, el tenso silencio era aún más palpable. Fue Tom quien finalmente lo destruyó.

"Mira, Hermione", dijo con firmeza. "No estás siendo razonable".

Hermione dejó de escribir y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. Se las arregló para mantener el rostro en blanco, con la mirada cortésmente atenta. En los ojos azules de Tom, sin embargo, podía ver brillar la frustración.

"Me disculpo, Maestro," contestó Hermione con voz firme, inclinando la cabeza, a pesar de que no sabía que había hecho mal.

"Debes llamarme 'Tom'", espetó irritado.

"Por supuesto, Tom", observó clínicamente.

"No tienes motivos para comportarte como una niña mimado", siseó Tom, con tintes de ira en su tono. "Me desobedeciste. Merecías ser castigada".

Algo se crispó dentro del pecho de Hermione cuando lo dijo. Obediencia. Era lo único que los magos querían de ella. Le dolió oír que Tom también lo exigía, pero Hermione no podía permitirse importarle. Forzó una sonrisa hueca pero educada y susurró:

"No debería haberte desobedecido. No volverá a suceder, Tom".

Evidentemente, su tono sosegado solo logró enfurecerlo más. Su magia oscura se arremolinó en el aire.

"Fuiste irrespetuosa, Hermione," aclaró Tom fríamente. "No me dejaste otra opción que castigarte".

Ella inclinó la cabeza y respondió con una voz dolorosamente distante: "Lamento decepcionarte, Tom".

Vaciló en responder y Hermione pudo sentir su mirada pesando sobre ella. Ella lo observó. La ira aún estaba escrita en todo el rostro de Tom. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules mientras vagaban sobre ella. Finalmente rechinó.

"Está bien. Olvidémonos de todo".

"Sí, Tom", fue la respuesta desapegada de Hermione.

Con eso, tomó la pluma y reanudó su ensayo. De nuevo, la sala común se hundió en un silencio tenso. Hermione notó que Tom no volvió a su propio trabajo. En cambio, siguió mirándola fijamente. Trató de ignorarlo. Él era muy confuso y ella no sabía lo que esperaba de ella.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione se preguntó por qué seguía investigando. No era como si no tuviera un montón de problemas por su cuenta. Tal vez solo necesitaba algo para distraerla. O tal vez simplemente no sabía cuándo detenerse.

En cualquier caso, unos días después de que Tom Riddle hubiera decidido abandonar el papel de salvador de Hermione, ella subió la escalera que conducía al aula de Adivinación. Era tarde y Hermione no esperaba encontrarse con ningún alumno. Cuando ingresó al aula, el olor a pachulí le asaltó la nariz. La habitación estaba caliente y cargada, tal vez por todas las velas encendidas. Hermione arrugó la nariz mientras dejaba que su mirada recorriera el supuesto salón de clases. Había mesas circulares, rodeadas de sillones de quimón y pequeños y gordos pufs. Las ventanas estaban oscurecidas por gruesas cortinas, por lo que las velas eran la única fuente de luz. Ciertamente no era lo que Hermione llamaría un ambiente de aprendizaje saludable.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando una voz salió de la nada. Tardó un momento en encontrar su origen. Allí, en el fondo de la sala, escondida detrás de una enorme bola de cristal, estaba sentada una chica.

"H- hola," tartamudeó Hermione, todavía un poco asustada. "Soy Hermione Rookwood. Yo ... eh ... estoy buscando a Luna Lovegood".

"¿Quieres verme?" La chica sonrió felizmente y aplaudió. "Qué lindo. ¿Papi te envió? ¿Es por el Quisquilloso? No he terminado todavía. El ciclo del apareamiento entre Wrackspurts no es un tema fácil. Terminaré el artículo la próxima semana ... ¿o tal vez la semana siguiente?"

"No, no", dijo Hermione. "No estoy aquí ... por eso. Yo solo ... soy estudiante, ya ves. Necesito hablar contigo".

"Aun mejor." Lovegood le sonrió alegremente. "Siéntate. Por favor, siéntate".

Hermione trepó sobre pequeños pufs y dejó las bolas de cristal para llegar a la mesa. Sonriendo con vacilación a Lovegood, se sentó frente a ella. La chica la miró con grandes ojos grises, nada molesta por la repentina aparición de Hermione. Su sucio cabello rubio brillaba alegremente a la luz de las velas y una suave sonrisa bailaba alrededor de sus labios.

"¿Té?" Lovegood preguntó, gesticulando hacia la tetera.

"Eh ... No, gracias. Estoy bien".

La chica se encogió de hombros y dijo con buen humor: "Tal vez sea mejor. Nunca se sabe, las hojas de té suelen ser bastante chismosas".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "Sí ... Es una preocupación válida". Incómodamente se revolvió en el asiento. "Bien. Estoy aquí porque quería preguntarte algo".

Lovegood arqueó sus finas cejas, sus grandes ojos parpadearon hacia Hermione. Hermione aclaró su garganta y dijo torpemente.

"Escuché que eras la aprendiz de la profesora de Adivinación".

Lovegood sacudió la cabeza con entusiasmo. "Sí. Es muy divertido. Sybill es muy agradable".

"UH Huh." Hermione vaciló un momento, sin saber cómo proceder. "Escuché lo que sucedió. Fuiste expulsada porque sospechaban que estabas involucrada de algún modo en la muerte de Neville Longbottom"

La feliz sonrisa en el rostro de Lovegood murió extrañamente con el tema de la conversación

"Oh, eso", dijo serenamente. "Fue un incidente horrible".

La ansiosa respuesta de la chica era un poco sospechosa. Irritó a Hermione. Suspirando profundamente para despejar su cabeza del aire de la habitación congestionada, preguntó:

"¿Entonces realmente tuviste un Erumpent?"

Lovegood asintió con entusiasmo, aparentemente muy feliz de hablar de eso. "Sí. Era tan dulce. La acogí porque estaba infestada de Nargles".

"Ya ... veo ..." Hermione murmuró lentamente.

Sus ojos observaron a la chica. Luna Lovegood era ciertamente una chica extraña.

"¿Crees que tu Erumpent podría haber matado a Neville?"

Inmediatamente Lovegood negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa cayó de su rostro. "No. Ella haría daño a nadie".

Hermione asintió. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Escapó", dijo la chica en voz baja. "Cuando Tom trató de atraparla, salió corriendo de la habitación. Creo que se escondió en el Bosque Prohibido".

Una vez más, la participación de Tom en todo el caso no le sentó bien a Hermione. Sus sombríos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Lovegood,

"Nunca hubiera lastimado a Neville. Él era mi único amigo".

"Estaba en Hufflepuff, ¿no?" Hermione preguntó.

Lovegood asintió y la feliz sonrisa regresó a su rostro. "Sí. El mejor Hufflepuff que había. Nunca tuve amigos en Ravenclaw, ¿sabes? Sólo Neville".

Fue un poco triste cómo la chica sonreía felizmente mientras decía algo así. Hermione le lanzó una mirada reconfortante.

"Si no fue tu Erumpent quien causó la muerte de Neville, ¿qué fue entonces?"

Lovegood frunció sus delgados labios y cuidadosamente inclinó el dedo índice contra su barbilla.

"Fue extraordinariamente caluroso ese día", contempló emocionada. "Tal vez fue un Heliopath. Tienden a ser más activos cuando hace calor. Pero no sé cómo podría haber llegado al castillo".

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a la chica escépticamente. "¿Un Heliopath? Pensé que no existían".

Los ojos grises de Lovegood se abrieron casi cómicamente. "Sí. Cuando papá y yo estábamos de vacaciones en la India, casi vimos uno".

Sin querer discutir, Hermione asintió. "Bueno, gracias. Esto fue realmente útil".

"No hay problema, Hermione", la chica sonrió ampliamente. "Me gusta hablar contigo. No muchos de los estudiantes quieren hablar conmigo".

†

Aunque, Lovegood parecía ser una persona amable, pero un poco extraña, Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando dejó el aula de Adivinación. Tristemente, la muerte de Neville seguía siendo un misterio. Hermione no podía descartar la posibilidad de que hubiera sido asesinado por el Erumpent de Lovegood. Aun así, había tantas incongruencias en las pruebas que culpaban a la chica que toda duda era igualmente imposible. ¿Por qué había sido tan fácilmente expulsada? Todo se reducía al testimonio de Tom. Él era la única conexión entre la muerte de Neville y Lovegood.

El estómago de Hermione se redujo instantáneamente al pensar en Tom. No había forma de que ella pudiera preguntarle. Ciertamente, no era el lugar de Hermione interrogar a su maestro. La palabra resonó amargamente en su cabeza. Como para probar que esa palabra no era válida, automáticamente sacó la varita. El contacto con la madera la tranquilizó. Ya no era esa esclava sin poder. Sus dedos se apretaron desesperadamente alrededor de la varita. Su varita. La sangre sucia Penny había desaparecido, ¿no?

Una ráfaga de aire helado golpeó a Hermione y se dio la vuelta. La figura plateada de un fantasma se deslizó a través del corredor vacío. Rápidamente, Hermione se presionó contra la pared de piedra, mirando aprensivamente al fantasma. Era el Barón Sanginario, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin. Hermione lo miró cautelosamente mientras flotaba cerca de ella. Ya que la Dama Gris insistía en gritarle cada vez que se cruzaban, los fantasmas hacían que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa. Los ojos muertos del Barón vagaron por su cuerpo.

Eres tú", dijo mientras señalaba enojado la varita en la mano de Hermione.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó cautelosamente.

"He oído hablar de ti", espetó el fantasma, mirándola. "He oído hablar de tu varita".

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron protectoramente alrededor de la varita castaña y preguntó: "¿Te lo dijo la Dama Gris?"

"Dios, no", negó rápidamente el Barón. "Helena ... no me habla". Una mirada oscura convirtió su rostro en algo peligroso y preguntó con dureza: "¿De dónde sacaste esa varita?"

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" Hermione regresó, sin renunciar.

El Barón flotó más cerca de ella, haciéndola temblar. Había un lívido brillo en sus ojos mientras la miraba.

"¡La varita, niña!" gruñó. "No es tuya. ¿Dónde la robaste?

"¡No lo robé!" Hermione siseó automáticamente, aunque era mentira.

Recordó su tiempo en Albania con Tom. La varita había encontrado su camino hasta las manos de Hermione mientras buscaban la Diadema de Ravenclaw. Era como si la hubiera esperado en ese claro en la tumba de Helena.

"Es mi varita mágica", insistió tercamente Hermione.

"Oh, no", el Barón se rió oscuramente. "Sé que estás mintiendo, porque esa varita me pertenece".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y dio un paso atrás alejándose del fantasma.

"¿Qué?" graznó débilmente.

"La varita es mía", repitió bruscamente el barón. "No tenías derecho a tomarla."

"Yo…"

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la varita castaña en su mano. Entonces miró desesperadamente al fantasma.

"Necesito la varita", le dijo al Barón suplicante. "La encontré. Juro que no sabía que pertenecía a nadie".

El Barón Sanguinario todavía la tenía atrapaba con la mirada, la ira parecía sangrar de sus ojos. Cuando habló a continuación su voz era suave, casi triste.

"¿Funciona bien para ti?"

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y asintió. "Es una buena varita mágica".

Los pálidos labios del fantasma se curvaron en una sonrisa sin alegría. "No he puesto los ojos en esa varita desde que morí".

"¿Yo- en Albania?" Hermione preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí", respondió el fantasma en tono hueco. "En lo profundo de un bosque".

"Había un ataúd de piedra", Hermione le dijo vacilante. "La varita ... estaba en el suelo".

"¿Un ataúd?" El Barón la escaneó penetrantemente. "... Helena".

Hermione asintió antes de preguntar, "¿Por qué tu varita estaba allí?"

Una sonrisa que nunca alcanzó sus ojos vacíos se estiró en los labios del Barón. "Estaba buscando a Helena. Su madre, Rowena Ravenclaw, me había pedido que regresara a su hija a Hogwarts después de que ella le hubiera robado algo".

"¿Fue la diadema?"

El Barón flotó más cerca de Hermione. "¿Conoces la diadema de Ravenclaw?" Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, admitió, "Sí, Helena robó la diadema de su madre".

"¿Y Ravenclaw la quería de vuelta?" Hermione reflexionó pensativamente.

"Eso también", respondió el fantasma. "Pero ante todo, Ravenclaw quería que le entregara a su hija. La heredera de su legado".

"¿Y encontraste a Helena?" Hermione presionó cuidadosamente. "¿En Albania?"

"Sí. Helga me contó del escondite de Helena". El Barón suspiró profundamente. "Cuando encontré a Helena, le dije que tenía que regresar. Ella no me escuchó y me dijo que la dejara en paz ... Debes saber que había cortejado a Helena por un tiempo y no puedo aceptar su rechazo. En mi decepción y enojo, perdí la razón ". El fantasma negó con la cabeza con ira en su rostro. "Cogí mi varita y maldije a la pobre Helena".

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire. "Tú ... Así es como ella murió, ¿no es así?"

El fantasma asintió con la cabeza, un aire melancólico lo rodeó. "Ella fue mortalmente herida. En el instante en que vi su sangre brotar de la herida, me arrepentí de lo que había hecho. Me apresuré a abrazarla, tal vez incluso a sanarla con mi magia".

"No podrías ..." Hermione susurró en voz baja.

"No", respondió el Barón con lamento envuelto alrededor de su voz. "Helena no aceptó mi ayuda. Con su última fuerza, sacó la daga de mi cinturón y me cortó la garganta".

Hizo un gesto hacia la sangre plateada que goteaba por toda la fantasmal ropa pálida. "Así es como morí: por la mano de mi amada. Desde entonces, Helena se ha negado a hablar conmigo. No la culpo. Tiene todo el derecho a maldecir mi nombre".

Los ojos vacíos del Barón cayeron sobre la varita en la mano de Hermione y dijo: "Esa varita no trae más que dolor. Debes deshacerte de ella mientras puedas".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Tom le echó un vistazo a Hermione sentada a su lado. La chica estaba inclinada sobre un libro y el pelo oscurecía su rostro. Como siempre pasaba últimamente, estaba decididamente taciturna. Desde que había entrado a la sala común de los Prefectos hacía una hora, apenas había pronunciado tres palabras. Obviamente, Hermione insistía en su infantil malhumor y su comportamiento se había convertido rápidamente en fastidioso. Tom realmente no entendía de dónde venía su obstinación. Si quisiera pasar tiempo con alguien con el que no pudiera mantener una conversación, bien podría haber traido a la querida Amy Belby.

Mientras miraba a la chica, lamentó una vez más tener que alterar su apariencia con la poción Multijugos. Lamentablemente, era una necesidad inevitable. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la suave piel del cuello, el cual no estaba oculto tras el pelo rizado. Lamiendo sus labios, se deslizó más cerca de la chica. Tal vez debería ser un generoso Maestro distrayendo a su sangre sucia de su tonto abatimiento. Ciertamente podría hacerlo con alguna distracción.

Tom tomó el libro de las manos de Hermione. La chica se puso rígida y lo miró confundida. Tom simplemente le sonrió maliciosamente. Una de sus manos se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí antes de besarla fugazmente en los labios. Sin esperar reacción, suavemente la empujó en el sofá. Tumbado sobre ella, pudo sentir lo tenso que estaba realmente su cuerpo. Ella necesitaba relajarse.

Con impaciencia, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre su cuerpo, acariciando la curva de su cintura y rozando su delgado vientre. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de placer bajo sus toques. Sonriendo satisfecho, enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Él cerró los ojos y aspiró su dulce olor antes de seguir dejando suaves besos por su cuello. Hermione gimió en respuesta y su cuerpo se tensó como si esperara más. Sin querer decepcionarla, Tom mordisqueó su piel y fue recompensado por un grito ahogado.

Su mano vagó hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y sus dedos cardaron su cabello rizado, cautelosamente rasguñando la base de su cuello. Entonces tiró de ella hacia él. Pudo ver los ojos de Hermione revoloteando mientras presionaba su boca sobre la suya. Sus labios se movieron contra los de ella, atrayéndola hacia un beso, mientras sus manos vagaban sobre su cuerpo, acariciando, y acariciando. La chica temblaba en sus brazos y Tom sintió el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo. Demandantemente, rozó su lengua a lo largo de la costura de su boca. Hermione obedeció obedientemente y separó los labios. Tom gimió cuando finalmente pudo meter la lengua en su boca, reclamándola. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió a la chica tan cerca.

Podía olerla, saborearla, tocarla y ella era toda suya.

Envolviendo a Hermione en un profundo beso, la mano de Tom vagó hacia su pecho. Una ola ardiente de lujuria recorrió su cuerpo mientras masajeaba sus suaves pechos. Los ávidos labios de Tom finalmente se separaron de su boca y se deslizaron por el cuello. Sus besos se volvieron más exigentes. Su lengua se movió hambrienta y los dientes la mordieron, dejando atrás pequeñas marcas de mordiscos. El deseo ardía febrilmente en su cuerpo. A toda prisa, Tom desabrochó los botones de su blusa, haciendo que Hermione una vez más, gimiera sensualmente. Un gemido se escapó de su propia boca cuando finalmente pudo pasar sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda.

La respiración de Hermione se enganchó cuando sus dedos vagaron por su cuerpo. Burlonamente, rozaron su estómago, pasando por su ombligo, hasta que alcanzaron la pretina de sus jeans. Tom lentamente abrió el botón de sus jeans mientras miraba a la bruja. En su placer, había cerrado los ojos y jadeaba pesadamente. Tom lamió sus labios, aún pudiendo saborearla, mientras sus ojos se daban un festín con ella. Incluso en su forma disfrazada de Multijugos, Hermione era hermosa. Hermosa, porque le pertenecía a él.

Porque ella era suya.

.

Hermione obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, su respiración era rápida, mientras las manos codiciosas de Tom vagaban sobre ella. Sus toques ardían como fuego pero al mismo tiempo apenas podía sentirlos. Una gruesa capa de miedo se había envuelto alrededor de su mente y no dejaba pasar ninguna otra sensación. Los besos de Tom siempre habían sido algo especial para ella. Esta vez, sin embargo, el fuerte sabor del miedo ensuciaba la satisfacción que sus besos solían dejarle en la lengua.

Hermione apretó los ojos. Ella no quería esto. Había una amenaza sobre ella que la dejaba sin control sobre la situación. La última vez que había desafiado a Tom, la había cruciado. La respiración de Hermione se aceleró, pero no tenía nada que ver con pasión. El pánico se arremolinaba en su cabeza gritándole que corriera. Aún así, obligó a su cuerpo a recostarse. No se resistió cuando los dedos de Tom rozaron su piel expuesta.

Cuando tiró con fuerza de sus jeans, el miedo y el pánico se derritieron en una mezcla salvaje que Hermione ya no pudo contener. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Tom todavía se alzaba sobre ella. La lujuria se arremolinaba en sus ojos azules mientras examinaban con avaricia su cuerpo. Todavía tiraba de sus jeans, tratando de arrancárselos. En su pánico, todos los pensamientos desaparecieron. Hermione ya no pudo controlar su cuerpo, levantó las manos y empujó a Tom lejos de ella. Como una observadora muda observó como se levantaba del sofá y corría.

.

Tom se arrodilló en el sofá y sus helados ojos azules se fijaron en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse detrás de la chica. No había esperado que la noche terminara tan abruptamente. La molestia burbujeaba cerca de la superficie. Ya había rastros de furiosa magia alrededor de Tom. Sintió la necesidad de seguir a Hermione y arrastrarla hasta aquí. Él no lo hizo, sin embargo. En cambio, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo. La insolencia de Hermione era intolerable. Él debería encontrarla y castigarla. Ella no tenía derecho a rechazarlo. Hermione era su sangre sucia. Él había esperado que finalmente entendiera esto.

Furioso, se pasó una mano por el pelo azabache y frunció los labios. Por supuesto, podría volver a castigar a Hermione, pero no veía cómo eso mejoraría la situación. Antes de que hubiera huido de la habitación, había visto lágrimas en sus ojos. Entonces, a juzgar por esa reacción física, probablemente ella no lo había rechazado por desafío. Hermione había estado ... ¿asustada? meditó pensativamente. Si bien a Tom le gustaba ejercer un dominio en las relaciones, incluidas las íntimas, forzar a Hermione a acostarse con él extrañamente se sentía como un fracaso. Al menos, parecía menos satisfactorio que hacerla gemir de placer bajo su cuerpo.

Tom suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Hubiera sido de ayuda si Hermione hubiera dicho algo antes ...

†

El día siguiente fue un sábado y Tom no vio a Hermione en absoluto. En principio lo pasó por alto ya que estaba abrumado con los deberes de Prefecto. Durante el almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, su ausencia apenas era notoria. Fue cuando ella no lo buscó en la sala común donde Tom se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba evitando. Se sintió molesto por su comportamiento despectivo.

Era tarde en la noche cuando finalmente Tom perdió la paciencia. Al final, no fue tan difícil encontrar a Hermione. Tom solo había necesitado entrar a la biblioteca, y allí estaba sentada en un sofá en un área bastante apartada. Se escondió detrás de una estantería y observó a la chica. Hermione se había quitado los zapatos y había doblado las piernas debajo de su cuerpo mientras su espalda descansaba cómodamente contra el reposabrazos del sofá. Los rayos del sol caían a través de una ventana cercana y pintaban la escena de colores cálidos. La mirada de Tom recorrió el libro en el regazo de Hermione. No pudo leer el título pero, fuera lo que fuese, el libro logró hacer que los ojos de Hermione brillaran alegremente y curvara sus labios en una sonrisa de felicidad.

Tom abandonó su escondite y se acercó a Hermione.

Ella notó su presencia y alzó la vista. La sonrisa feliz desapareció en un instante y sus ojos se congelaron. Hermione abandonó su postura relajada y se levantó del sofá. Tom sintió su magia contraerse de irritación. Él se acercó a ella y se sentó, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá lo más lejos posible de él y miró hacia abajo. Ni siquiera quería hacer contacto visual con él. Tom la observó confusamente, pero fue Hermione quien habló primero.

"Lo siento, Tom", dijo.

Su voz era inexpresiva. Eso frustró a Tom. Por lo general, Hermione estaba llena de emoción. Tan desprotegida y fácil de leer. Ahora, cuando realmente necesitaba leerla, ella lo hacia imposible.

"No debería haberme escapado ayer", continuó la sangre sucia, mirándolo. "Es tu…"

Ella se detuvo allí y tragó saliva. Sus ojos marrones lo abandonaron de nuevo y miraron al suelo. Luego habló de nuevo y esta vez su voz ya no era tan controlada. Podía oírla temblar muy levemente.

"Lo sé, es tu derecho a ... hacer conmigo lo que quieras" de nuevo vaciló, componiéndose, antes de repetir mecánicamente: "No debería haber escapado".

Sus palabras vacías y su tono distante no ayudaron a Tom a entenderla. Hermione levantó los ojos hacia él, e incluso su rostro estaba en blanco. Una vez más, sus emociones estaban escondidas detrás de una pared.

"Lamento haberlo desafiado, Maestro", dijo con voz acerada.

Su título para él había cambiado sutilmente de significado. Solía usarlo para transportar sumisión, pero ahora ella lo usaba para alejarlo. A Tom no le gustó. Contemplativamente, miró el rostro cerrado de Hermione. Tenía que hacer algo para que su máscara sin emociones cayera. Podría haber una manera de provocar una reacción ... Tom se deslizó más cerca de Hermione y puso una mano en su cintura. Ella se puso rígida bajo su toque y él deliberadamente dejó vagar su mano, disfrutando de la curva de su cuerpo.

"Entonces ..." murmuró Tom suavemente. "¿No huirías de nuevo si surgiera la misma situación?"

Tom la sintió estremecerse bajo sus caricias, pero no era el tipo de reacción que hubiera deseado. Los ojos marrones de Hermione estaban vacíos mientras lo miraba. Había fracasado; la máscara en blanco continuaba cubriendo su rostro.

"Por supuesto que no, Maestro", respondió, distante.

La mano de Tom permaneció en su cintura, disfrutando de su calidez. Esa calidez chocaba espectacularmente con la escarcha que parecía cubrir toda su postura. Hermione simplemente estaba disgustada por sus toques, su cercanía. Tom retiró la mano, la frustración y la ira se acumulaban en él.

Entrecerró los ojos y siseó, "¿Todo esto es por el Crucio?"

Si Hermione estaba sorprendida por su arrebato, no lo demostró. Ella lo miró fijamente, aún con esa desconcertante mirada en blanco.

"No, Tom", fue su respuesta constante.

Por supuesto que estaba mintiendo. La magia de Tom reaccionó y comenzó a girar airadamente a su alrededor. Hermione se estremeció, agarrando su brazo izquierdo donde estaba oculta la Marca Tenebrosa. Obviamente, su enojo la estaba lastimando. Tom no retiró su magia.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo irritado. "¿No puedes superarlo? Seguramente no fue la primera vez que fuiste golpeada por esa maldición".

Donde la furia de Tom ardía dentro de él, Hermione era hielo. No había emoción en su rostro, su mirada era fría y distante.

"No, no era la primera vez", respondió ocultando la amargura de su voz. "Y probablemente tampoco la última vez".

Tom apretó los dientes. Deseó poder sacar su varita y mostrarle a Hermione cuánta razón tenía, pero sabía que no cambiaría la situación para su beneficio. Entonces, optó por otra ruta. En lugar de maldecir a su sangre sucia, Tom presionó con acritud.

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Nuevamente, Hermione decepcionó y respondió con un tinte de desapego. La disculpa no fue sincera, pero Tom había esperado que reaccionara.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó Hermione, su voz exasperantemente controlada. "No tienes que disculparte con alguien como yo".

"Porque", respondió Tom, luchando por la compostura. "Parece que tienes problemas con eso".

Hermione lo miró fijamente cuando fijo, "No tengo problemas".

Con eso, cerró el libro y lo guardó en el bolso. Sus ojos marrones de nuevo se posaron en él y añadió forzadamente, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"A menos que quieras que tenga problemas, Maestro".

Tom simplemente la miró. Debería maldecirla hasta que se disculpara y detuviera su ridículo comportamiento. Tom apretó las manos en apretados puños. No detuvo su magia cuando, enojado, tiró del vínculo de Hermione. Ella hizo una mueca dolorosa, pero por lo demás no reaccionó.

"Bien", Tom chasqueó mordazmente. "¡Bien!"

Sin decir una palabra más, se levantó del sofá y se fue, echando humo por dentro.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

"Yo solo ..." Hermione frunció el ceño con irritación hacia el pergamino. "Simplemente no lo entiendo".

Regulus, sentado a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca, miró su ensayo y comentó: "Creo que es bastante bueno".

Hermione gimió y hundió el rostro en sus manos. "Eso es todo. Slughorn me dio una O en los últimos dos ensayos de pociones".

Regulus se rió suavemente. "Sabes, 'Sobresaliente' sigue siendo la mejor marca que hay".

"Lo sé," suspiró la Gryffindor y jugueteó apaciblemente con su pluma. "¿Cómo es posible escribir estos estúpidos ensayos y arruinar cada vez que realmente preparo una poción?"

"No sé", admitió Regulus. "Quiero decir, la teoría y la práctica de las pociones son dos cosas diferentes".

"Cuéntame sobre eso", murmuró Hermione con tristeza.

El Slytherin arqueó una ceja inquisitiva. "Fuiste educado en casa antes de llegar a Hogwarts. ¿Con qué frecuencia podrías probar y elaborar algo?"

Hermione gimió de nuevo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. En efecto, educada en casa ... Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en las mentiras y los engaños que le permitían asistir a Hogwarts. Finalmente, ella respondió:

"No mucho".

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes", fue la respuesta de Regulus. "Solo necesitas practicar más y estarás bien".

"Sí…"

Hermione se quedó sentada y miró a Regulus. El Slytherin le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora, le alegraba tenerlo como amigo. Regulus, Ginny, Ron ... Cuando estaban cerca, Hermione lograba sentirse normal, como una de ellos. Era agradable olvidar por un momento el montón de mentiras. Lo mismo había pasado con Tom, pero luego él había-

Hermione negó con la cabeza; no iba a pensar en Tom. Como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, Regulus preguntó cautelosamente: "¿Peleaste con Riddle?"

Hermione arqueó las cejas. Ella realmente no quería hablar de esto. "¿Qué?"

"Por mí." Regulus se inclinó sobre su libro, tratando de ocultar su rostro. "Ustedes dos parecen más distanciados desde ... bueno ... desde que nos encontraste en ese aula ..."

Hermione respiró bruscamente ante el recuerdo. Ella no quería volver a recordar ese salón de clases donde sus ilusiones de ser estudiante habían muerto tan abruptamente.

Cuando Hermione no respondió, Regulus la miró. "Ya sabes…"

Vaciló en continuar, pero tras un momento pareció reunir la confianza para continuar,.

"Probablemente estoy cavando mi propia tumba diciéndote esto". Regulus la miró y suspiró. "Pero creo que ... deberías ... no sé ... ¿considerar encontrar otro novio?"

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida. "Pensé que eras su amigo".

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó la boca de Regulus mientras insistía cruelmente, "No somos amigos".

Ante sus cejas enarcadas, él continuó, "Oh, vamos Hermione. No te hagas la estupida, no te queda. Has visto lo que Riddle me hizo. Los amigos no se tratan así".

Hermione tuvo dificultades en discutir eso. "¿Entonces por qué te juntas con él?"

Regulus la miró por un momento, aparentemente reflexionando sobre algo. Después de un momento, dijo cuidadosamente, "Te digo esto en confianza, ¿de acuerdo?" Ante el asentimiento de Hermione, él continuó, "En Slytherin, hay este grupo, los Caballeros de Walpurgis. No sé cómo describirlo ... ciertamente no es un grupo de estudio. Somos un grupo..." Él frunció los labios pensativamente. "¿Oscuro? No es el tipo de grupo al que pondrías en un currículum si sabes a qué me refiero. Y Riddle ... Riddle es nuestro líder"

Hermione realmente no sabía qué decir a eso. Reflexionó la información y tuvo que admitir que no le sorprendía demasiado. Encajaba con la imagen ¿no?

"¿Por qué te uniste?" finalmente preguntó. "Si no estás convencido de que es lo correcto".

Regulus se encogió de hombros. "¿Porque es conveniente? ¿Porque es lo que se espera de mí? No lo sé. Pero es demasiado tarde para irnos ahora".

Hermione asintió, todavía sumida en sus pensamientos. Regulus se puso de pie, agarró su bolsa y se dio vuelta para irse. Antes de que pudiera dar unos pocos pasos, Hermione lo detuvo.

"¿Qué le pasó a Neville Longbottom?"

Regulus se congeló, su espalda tensa. Lentamente se giró hacia ella, su cara tan blanca como una sábana.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Como murió?" preguntó Hermione, mirando tranquilamente a su amigo. "Hablé con él. Y con Luna. Dudo que fuera un Erumpent".

Regulus apenas pudo mirar a Hermione a los ojos mientras susurraba, "Entonces ya sabes demasiado".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione logró evitar a Tom durante el resto de la semana. No quería hablar con él ni verlo en absoluto. Por supuesto, su táctica de evasión no resolvería nada, pero Hermione simplemente no podía enfrentarlo. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts, Tom había sido su ancla en un mundo extraño. Ahora, él mismo se había convertido en un extraño.

Hermione se ocultaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Se había emocionado cuando Ginny le había traído una caja de pasteles de caldero, pareciendo un poco preocupada. Las únicas veces que Hermione salía de la sala común era para clases y visitas a la biblioteca. Ahora mismo, se apresurara en regresar de una de esas visitas, agarrando su bolsa llena de libros con fuerza. Los corredores del castillo estaban bastante abandonados, ya que el toque de queda estaba cerca.

Esa fue la razón por la que nadie escuchó cuando Hermione jadeó de dolor doblándose. Era como si hubiera sido apuñalada por un cuchillo. Gimiendo suavemente, se agarró el estómago y sintió que el dolor penetrante se extendía. Débilmente, tropezó unos pocos pasos. Cuando su piel comenzó a arder de manera agonizante, Hermione supo lo que sucedía. Su sangre se congeló con pánico.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida? Había estado tan estresada últimamente, que los días habían pasado volando, sin tener en cuenta cuando fue la última vez que había tomado la poción multijugos. Gimiendo de dolor, sus temblorosas manos buscaron a tientas la botella de poción multijugos, pero tan pronto como sostuvo la botella supo que no era la buena. Era demasiado ligera. Vacía. Hermione se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar. No le había pedido a Tom que le diera más poción.

Otra ola de dolor la golpeó y Hermione tropezó ciegamente por el pasillo, apoyándose pesadamente en la pared. A unos metros, encontró una puerta. La respiración de Hermione era trabajosa y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No podía distinguir dónde estaba. Buscó a tientas la manija de la puerta y rezó para que fuera el camino a un aula abandonada.

La puerta crujió suavemente cuando Hermione la abrió. Luego se arrastró en la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Otro jadeo de dolor abandonó a Hermione y su piel se sintió como si estuviera hirviendo. Se estremeció impotente al sentir el último resto del efecto de la poción y como su cuerpo regresaba a su ser original. Con los ojos cerrados, Hermione se encontró en una habitación desconocida. Su respiración todavía era trabajosa y dolorosamente se sostuvo el estómago. Había estado tanto tiempo disfrazada por la poción, que ahora su cuerpo le dolía cuando fue forzado a regresar a su forma normal.

"¿Sra. Rookwood?"

La profunda voz hizo que los ojos de Hermione se cerraran y se giró. Su dolor fue olvidado temporalmente cuando miró al hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Unos ojos inhumanamente amarillos ardían en ella.

"C- ¿Capitán Lupin?" Su nombre cayó de sus temblorosos labios.

El hombre lobo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia Hermione. El miedo la consumía por completo y todo su cuerpo tembló. Ella se sintió dolorosamente expuesta cuando sus penetrantes ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, viendo su verdadera figura por primera vez. Hermione inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia el piso. Con suaves pasos, el hombre la rodeó como un lobo alrededor de su presa. Hermione no se atrevió a mover un músculo.

Siguió sin levantar la mirada hacia Lupin que estaba detenido frente a ella. Hermione apenas podía respirar por la ansiedad que oprimía su pecho implacablemente. De repente, una mano áspera le agarró la muñeca. Ella no luchó porque la manga del brazo izquierdo se le había subido. El estómago de Hermione se retorció en una bola de miedo mientras miraba con los ojos como platos la Marca Oscura en su piel, ahora completamente expuesta. La mano fuerte de Lupin se apretó sin piedad alrededor de su brazo. Hermione tembló violentamente, la visión borrándose frente a sus ojos.

"Por favor, profesor, no ..." suplicó lastimosamente Hermione, sin saber para qué. "Profesor Lupin ..."

"Eres una Nacida Muggle", dijo el hombre lobo con la voz peligrosamente controlada.

Ella tímidamente lo miró. Sus lobunos ojos amarillos se clavaron en ella. El pánico la envolvió con tanta fuerza que no pudo pronunciar palabra. Entonces, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te estás haciendo pasar por estudiante ...?" el capitán dijo sin emoción mientras soltaba su brazo.

Hermione tembló mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cayó de rodillas ante Lupin y tuvo la cabeza baja mientras suplicaba sin esperanza.

"Por favor, Profesor Lupin. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie".

Hermione sabía que no la escucharía. Se terminó. Todo. Apretó los dientes para evitar que un sollozo escapara de ella. Todo su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente mientras se preguntaba qué harían con ella.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **¿Que pasada de final no? Es el primer capítulo que me ha impactado con el final, me ha dejado KO, flipando y con ansias de saber más. No me lo esperaba para nada. La verdad, es que no creo que Lupin tome represalias porque le cae bien Hermione y creo que forma parte de un grupo minoritario de resistencia, por así decirlo. Le cae como una patada Carrow, así que…podría decir que Tom tenga cuidado porque si Hermione le cuenta todo…lo veo peligrar.**

 **Por otra parte y comentar mas del capítulo, debo alabar la capacidad de Hermione para convertir una situación complicada en su beneficio, lo digo por el Barón Sanguinario. Estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza y ha acabado contándole sus penas como un borracho en una cantina. También me ha encantado la compostura de Hermione con Tom, no quería obediencia pues toma 2 tazas, no le da ni la hora. ¿Un poco se lo merece no?**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	21. Muerta de Escarcha

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J.K ROWLING** **. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **21**

 **Muerta de Escarcha**

 _Por favor, Profesor Lupin. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie"._

 _Hermione sabía que no la escucharía. Se terminó. Todo. Apretó los dientes para evitar que un sollozo escapara de ella. Todo su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente mientras se preguntaba qué harían con ella._

Una mano la tomó por el hombro y Hermione se estremeció. La sorpresa la paralizó ya que no era el agarre violento que ella había esperado. En cambio, la mano yacía casi consoladoramente sobre su hombro. Cautelosamente, Hermione levantó el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando encontró a Lupin agachado frente a ella. No tenía ninguna furiosa mueca en el rostro, sino una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Sus ojos amarillos ya no eran tan fríos. Un extraño calor los había suavizado mientras se fijaban en los ojos de Hermione.

"No te preocupes, pequeña", susurró con dulzura. "No se lo diré a nadie".

El choque se apoderó completamente de Hermione y su sorpresa hizo que la amistosa sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin se ensanchara.

"Ven aquí", dijo suavemente.

El agarre de Lupin no fue doloroso en absoluto cuando la ayudó a levantarse con cautela. Luego la condujo hacia un sofá suave y la sentó. Hermione, todavía temblando, obedeció. Lupin se sentó a su lado y ella se estremeció involuntariamente.

"¿Estás haciendo esto sola?" preguntó el hombre lobo con cautela.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, Profesor Lupin. Mi Maestro está aquí en Hogwarts. Fue su idea dejarme ir a clases".

"Ya veo", reflexionó Lupin. Sus ojos amarillos volvieron a mirarla. "¿Y quién podría ser tu Maestro?"

Hermione se mordió el labio. Ella no debería revelar el nombre de Tom. Lupin, al ver su vacilación, le sonrió.

"Déjame adivinar", dijo sonriendo. "Es Riddle, ¿no es así?"

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon hacia la raiz su cabello. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

La sonrisa del hombre lobo solo se amplió. "No fue difícil. La forma en que el chico se mueve sigilosamente a tu alrededor todo el tiempo. Muy fuera de su carácter". Rodó los ojos y se burló, "Ahora imagínate, yo pensando que era amor verdadero".

Tímidamente Hermione miró a Lupin. Él la miró con interés en sus ojos amarillos. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y se miró las manos temblorosas en el regazo.

"R- ¿realmente no le dirás a nadie, Maestro Lupin?"

El hombre se rió suavemente mientras su mirada seguía descansando en Hermione. "Por favor", dijo divertido. "No me llames Maestro. Suena espeluznante".

"Sí, señor", Hermione obedeció con timidez.

"Hm. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Una pequeña nacida de muggles en Hogwarts", reflexionó Lupin con un brillo travieso en los ojos. "No te preocupes, sin embargo, mis labios están sellados".

"Gracias", suspiró Hermione aliviada, incapaz de creer en su suerte.

Lupin sacudió su gratitud con un movimiento de manos. "No te preocupes por eso" le sonrió ampliamente. "Ahora, creo que tenemos que devolverte a tu maestro".

Hermione lo miró con ojos temerosos, temblorosa ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a Tom. Lupin pareció sentir su ansiedad y posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo.

"No te asustes. Pero realmente necesitas volver a ser la Sra. Rookwood. ¿Asumo que Riddle tiene más Poción Multijugos?"

Hermione solo logró asentir bruscamente. El hombre lobo le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en el brazo y dijo en voz baja: "Te acompañaré hacia Riddle. Nadie te verá, lo prometo".

Con eso, el hombre lobo se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia su escritorio. Hermione lo observó con aprensión mientras revolvía en una bolsa de lona verde oliva que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Ja," exclamó Lupin triunfalmente y sacó una capa plateada de la bolsa.

Se echó al hombro la bolsa de lona, pero le dio la capa plateada a Hermione. Ella parpadeó hacia la capa, tan ligera como una pluma. Se sentía increíblemente suave bajo sus dedos, el material era suave y frío como hilos metálicos.

"Puedes esconderte debajo de eso", explicó Lupin sonriendo. "Es una Capa de Invisibilidad".

Hermione levantó las cejas y tiró la tela sobre su brazo. Al instante desapareció, escondido debajo de la magia de la capa. Ella movió sus dedos invisibles para asegurarse de que todavía estaban allí, antes de mirar a Lupin.

"Gracias Señor."

"No hay problema." Lupin se encogió de hombros. "No la he usado en mucho tiempo. Un amigo mío me la dio. James Potter era su nombre". Una sonrisa melancólica bailó alrededor de los labios del hombre lobo. "¿Por qué?, creo que él y Sirius eran la pesadilla del jefe de la oficina de Aurores".

La capa casi se cayó de las manos de Hermione. "¿Sirius? ¿Como en Sirius Black?"

El hombre lobo le sonrió y asintió. "El único. Era mi oficial de enlace de Aurores".

Hermione frunció el ceño, su situación momentáneamente olvidada. "¿Sirius Black era un Auror?!"

"Difícil de creer ahora, ¿no?" Lupin soltó una carcajada.

"Un poco," admitió Hermione tímidamente mientras se levantaba del sofá, con la capa de invisibilidad en sus manos. "¿Qué le pasó a tu otro amigo? ¿Sigue siendo un Auror?"

La sonrisa instantáneamente cayó del rostro de Lupin. Le quitó la capa a Hermione y la envolvió con cuidado a su alrededor, por lo que ahora era completamente invisible. Luego hizo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera fuera de la habitación.

"James murió hace algunos años", dijo Lupin con dolor en su voz profunda. "Lo mataron mientras protegía a una madre y a su hija de un año. Demasiados oponentes, incluso para Jamesy".

"Lo siento", susurró Hermione tan silenciosamente como pudo mientras caminaban hacia la sala común de los Prefectos.

Los ojos amarillos del hombre lobo se fijaron en Hermione a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad. Él le envió una sonrisa débil.

"James me legó su vieja capa de Invisibilidad. Algo que Sirius nunca ha superado".

Continuaron su viaje en silencio y llegaron a la sala común de los Prefectos demasiado pronto para el gusto de Hermione. El miedo la envolvió implacablemente, haciéndola temblar levemente, mientras Lupin agitaba la varita y abría la puerta incluso sin la contraseña. Luego entró en la sala común, haciendo un gesto a Hermione para que se quitara la capa.

†

Tom oyó que la puerta se abría y levantó la vista de su libro, esperando ver a su sangre sucia. Apenas pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio a Lupin en el marco de la puerta, y ciertamente no era Hermione Rookwood quien estaba parada, con expresión tímida al lado del hombre lobo. Tom no podía creerlo mientras miraba a la chica. Había cambiado. Por alguna razón insondable, Hermione estaba de vuelta en su verdadera forma delante de un maestro. Rápidamente Tom se levantó del sofá. Forzó una expresión confusa pero educada en su rostro cuando se dirigió a Lupin.

"Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo?"

Los ojos amarillentos del hombre lobo brillaron con alegría satisfecha cuando dijo: "No, Riddle. Simplemente estoy aquí para devolverte algo".

Con eso, Lupin empujó suavemente a Hermione un poco en la habitación. La chica seguía sin atreverse a mirar a Tom. Hizo que su temperamento se elevara peligrosamente. Logró mantener su fachada de cortesía y preguntó:

"No entiendo, señor ..."

El hombre lobo sonrió con un brillo irritante en los ojos. Lupin entró a la habitación y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Su mano se cerró alrededor de la parte superior del brazo de Hermione. La furiosa magia de Tom hizo un movimiento violento al ver lo cerca que estaba Lupin de ella. La chica seguía mirando el piso.

"Creo que entiendes muy bien, Riddle. Al menos, ahora entiendo mucho mejor las cosas", anunció Lupin con una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro. "Es hora de dejar la farsa".

Tom cautelosamente estudió al hombre lobo. Solo viendo la expresión petulante, pudo ver que Lupin sabía la verdad sobre Hermione. La magia de Tom ardía dentro de él furiosamente mientras se preguntaba cómo salir de esto. Ya no había motivo para seguir con su fachada educada, así que Tom sacó la varita y liberó la fuerte presión que tenía sobre su magia. Con impaciencia, la fuerza oscura abandonó su cuerpo erizando el aire con su poder. Sus acciones hicieron que un destello salvaje se reflejara en los ojos de Lupin.

"¿Qué deseas?" Tom exigió saber.

Se enfureció cuando captó la sonrisa provocadora en el rostro de Lupin. Como si todo esto le divirtiera, el maestro dejó que sus extravagantes ojos pasearan por la postura defensiva de Tom. Una mirada petulante apareció en el rostro del hombre lobo.

"No quiero nada"

Tom no le creyó ni por un segundo. Pero al menos, Lupin ya había liberado a Hermione de su control. Luchando por la compostura, Tom ordenó bruscamente a su sangre sucia.

"Ven aquí, Hermione".

La chica obedeció al instante y corrió hacia Tom. Sin embargo, no pilló su mirada letal ya que todavía seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ella arrastró los pies hasta quedar a su lado, con la cabeza inclinada. Enojado, Tom la agarró tirándola más cerca. Todo el tiempo, sin dejar a Lupin fuera de su vista.

"Estás aquí", señaló Tom con un tinte tono peligroso en su voz controlada. ", en lugar de haber llamado a los Carroñeros, supongo que quieres algo a cambio de tu silencio".

Lupin realmente tuvo la audacia de reírse a carcajadas ante eso, mostrando sus afilados dientes. "No estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué necesitaría algo de ti?"

Tom apretó las manos en puños mientras la condescendencia lo inundaba. Lupin permanecía completamente despreocupado. La diversión burlona brillaba en sus ojos mientras se mofaba en voz ronca.

"Simplemente quería recordarte que no dejes tus cosas tiradas por ahí". Tom sintió que Hermione se estremecía bajo su agarre cuando lo escuchó. Lupin todavía sonreía y continuó burlonamente, "Quién sabe quién podría pasearse por ahí y recogerlo".

Tom jaló a Hermione más cerca de él y escupió con amenaza asesina rezumando de sus palabras, "Puedo asegurarte, robarme sería poco aconsejable".

Los ojos extrañamente amarillos de Lupin escanearon a Tom quien aún sostenía a la temblorosa sangre sucia. Bruscamente, la sonrisa desdeñosa cayó del rostro del hombre lobo, dejando una máscara de piedra.

"Ahora escucha, muchacho", dijo Lupin con un borde acerado en la voz. "Que estés permitiendo a Hermione ir a la escuela es algo admirable. Y estoy agradecido de que estés haciendo esto por ella".

El hombre lobo dio un paso amenazante hacia Tom y gruñó con una amenaza inconfundible en su voz profunda, "Pero no esperes que ella esté agradecida. No le estás dando más de lo que merece".

"Hermione no es de tu incumbencia", siseó Tom, apretando su posesivo agarre sobre la chica. "Ella me pertenece."

Lupin enseñó furiosamente sus dientes y gruñó: "¡Estúpido chico!"

El hombre lobo se acercó acechando a Tom, casi lo suficiente como para tocarlo. Como respuesta, Tom empujó a Hermione detrás de él y levantó la varita. Una sonrisa salvaje colgó peligrosamente de la boca de Lupin.

"Protegiendo tu paquete, ¿verdad?" rechinó en voz áspera. "Puedo respetar eso".

Riddle no respondió solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los del hombre lobo, su varita firme en la mano. Lupin soltó una carcajada y se apartó de Riddle, levantando las manos en gesto de paz. Solo a regañadientes, la varita de Tom se hundió de nuevo en su costado.

"No te equivoques, muchacho", dijo Lupin con la peligrosa sonrisa todavía en sus labios. "Hermione ciertamente no es tuya".

Los ojos de Tom se redujeron en rendijas, su magia se movió enojada. Cuando habló, su voz suave contrastó agudamente con la ronca de Lupin, pero tenían el mismo veneno.

"La chica es mía. Quienquiera que intente quitármela se arrepentirá, profesor".

La sonrisa de Lupin no cayó ante esa provocación. Solo ganó un tinte feroz.

"Tarde o temprano, Riddle, llegará el momento en que Hermione pueda elegir libremente entre quedarse o marcharse". Los ojos amarillos de Lupin ardieron con salvaje diversión mientras agregaba: "Entonces, y solo entonces, sabrás si ella realmente pertenece a tu lado".

Con eso, la atención de Lupin abandonó a Tom completamente. Una infantil sonrisa bailó alrededor de sus labios cuando le lanzó una mirada a Hermione que lo observaba desde detrás de la espalda de Tom. Lupin se inclinó ante ella, inclinando un sombrero imaginario.

"Fue un placer conocer tu verdadero ser, señorita Hermione". Hermione se sonrojó cuando le guiñó un ojo juguetón. "Si necesitas algo, siempre puedes acudir a mí. Te ayudaré".

Aunque estaba dirigido a Hermione, Tom pudo escuchar la amenaza velada dirigida a él. Su magia se crispó violentamente, deseando alcanzar al lobo arrogante. Lupin le lanzó una sonrisa de complicidad, luego se giró y casualmente abandonó la sala común de los Prefectos, con confianza en sus pasos.

.

El hombre lobo dejó la habitación en un silencio ensordecedor y Hermione lamentó sinceramente que no se hubiera quedado. Temblando levemente, seguía detrás de Tom quien miraba sombríamente la puerta. Cuando finalmente se giró hacia ella, Hermione se apartó de él.

"Lo siento", aseguró apresuradamente.

Tom no respondió y Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

"Hermione," siseó Tom, la esperada ira retorció sus palabras.

Hermione se encogió de miedo y susurró temblorosamente, "Lo siento, Maestro".

Él se burló al escuchar su respuesta y se mofó caústicamente, "Oh por favor, ahorra el titulo, ambos sabemos que me desprecias".

Hermione aún no se atrevió a levantar el rostro. Se estremeció violentamente cuando Tom la agarró del brazo. La tiró al sofá no muy suavemente.

"¡Siéntate!"

Automáticamente, Hermione obedeció y se dejó caer en el sofá. Mientras tanto Tom caminaba enojado delante de ella. Su magia oscura asaltaba alrededor, y dolorosamente tiraba de su Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione se mordió el interior de la mejilla cuando el tatuaje en su brazo ardió con la ira de Tom.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?" Tom finalmente exigió saber, su voz cortándola implacablemente.

"Yo- Me olvidé de llenar mi botella de Poción Multijugos", tartamudeó Hermione, retorciendo las manos con nerviosismo en el regazo.

En zancadas enojadas, Tom estuvo sobre ella. Agarró su barbilla, los dedos dolorosamente apretaron la piel de Hermione, y la obligaron a levantar la cara.

"Mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo".

El miedo se apoderó de Hermione cuando se vio obligada a mirarlo, y repitió, su voz no era más que un susurro tembloroso.

"Yo ... lo siento".

Bruscamente la mano soltó a Hermione y cayó hacia atrás contra el sofá. Temerosa, miró a un furioso Tom. Contuvo el aliento cuando vio que sus dedos se apretaban alrededor de la varita, con la intención de alzarla hacia ella.

"Por favor", suplicó Hermione, lágrimas calientes brotaban de sus ojos. "No quise hacerlo. Por favor. Fue ..."

Gimió cuando el dolor estalló en su marca como si alguien la hubiera abierto. La mano de Hermione se disparó hacia su brazo izquierdo y lo presionó contra su pecho.

"No quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas," siseó Tom tan maliciosamente que la hizo acobardarse.

Encorvada en el sofá y con lágrimas ardiendo en los ojos, Hermione miró a Tom. Él se alzaba sobre ella, con magia enfurecida, mientras seguía agarrando la varita amenazadoramente. Hermione sabía que iba a maldecirla. Aterrada, cerró los ojos. Durante un largo y horrible momento, no pasó nada. Entonces, en lugar de la maldición esperada, la voz de Tom letalmente fría ordenó.

"Quédate aquí"

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione tembló, el pánico y el miedo oprimieron su pecho. A través de un borrón borroso de lágrimas, vio a Tom desaparecer en la sala. No se había ido por más de un minuto, cuando volvió a salir, llevando una pequeña botella. Sostuvo la botella para que la tomara, acompañada de una orden mordaz.

"Bebe"

Hermione inmediatamente obedeció. La poción multijugos le quemó la lengua y bajó por su garganta. La transformación siguió instantáneamente, enviando dolores punzantes por todo su cuerpo. Hermione trató de reprimir cualquier gemido doloroso mientras su cuerpo cambiaba a 'Hermione Rookwood'. Tom no le dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento, sino que la interrogó de inmediato.

"¿Lupin le va a decir a alguien?"

Hermione parpadeó por el dolor y respondió con voz temblorosa: "No ... Dijo que no lo haría".

"¿Y por qué debería creer eso?" Tom exigió saber.

Hermione tímidamente lo miró. "Él lo prometió."

Tom resopló burlonamente. "Eres dolorosamente ingenua, Hermione".

"Él es ... creo, Lupin es mestizo", tartamudeó inútilmente. "No me entregaría a Umbridge".

Tom entrecerró sus fríos ojos, la furia bailaba en ellos. Con un gesto enojado, señaló la botella de poción.

"Toma eso. Y luego vete. No quiero verte más".

Hermione se levantó apresuradamente del sofá sintiéndose temblorosa en sus piernas, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

A Tom le tomó un tiempo controlar su violento temperamento. La sala común de los Prefectos estaba hecha un desastre, pero al día siguiente pudo volver a pensar con claridad. Por mucho que la sangre sucia fuera culpable de haber cometido un error, tuvo que admitir que él tampoco era del todo inocente. Debería haber notado que ella necesitaba más poción Multijugos. Al final, no importaba quién tuviera la culpa. Tom necesitaba solucionar el problema. Para ese propósito, necesitaba a sus Caballeros. Con frialdad, estudió al mago que caminaba a su lado. Regulus Black parecía tenso. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Tom sonrió sombríamente.

"Quiero que desentierres tanta tierra como puedas sobre él", ordenó Tom enérgicamente. "Especialmente sobre su ascendencia".

Black asintió con la cabeza. "Puede tomar un tiempo. Lupin es un hombre lobo. Es virtualmente imposible acceder a sus datos personales guardados en el Cuerpo. Mi primo podría recuperar documentos que son anteriores a su alistamiento. Me acercaré a Cassiopeia".

"Tu veras", respondió Tom e imperiosamente despidió a Black.

Las extensas conexiones de Black le eran útiles ahora, reflexionó Tom pensativo. Si Hermione tenía razón y Lupin era mestizo, Black encontraría la evidencia. El Cuerpo podría proteger a Lupin de cualquier persecución por la ley de los magos, pero si Tom hiciera público que era un mestizo, el hombre lobo tendría que lidiar con desagradables repercusiones. Al menos, ya no podría ingresar al Mundo Mágico sin el riesgo de ser arrestado.

Estaba satisfecho con el plan. Todavía le molestaba que Hermione cometiera ese error, pero podría controlar los daños. Todavía reflexionando sobre el plan, caminó al aula de Historia de la Magia. Allí se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Hermione estaba parada frente al salón de clases, hablando con Malfoy. Los ojos de Tom se posaron sospechosamente sobre la pareja.

"Ven y visítame algún día," la voz esnob de Malfoy goteaba con halagos. "Tal vez después de los exámenes. ¿Este verano? Te lo aseguro, la mansión Malfoy es mucho más cómoda que un piso en el congestionado Londres".

Ante la invitación, una mirada de pánico cruzó la cara de Hermione y presionó la espalda contra la pared como si tratara de escapar de Malfoy. Los labios de Tom se torcieron en una sádica sonrisa mientras observaba la situación de su sangre sucia. Malfoy, ajeno al horror de Hermione, continuó.

"Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Te lo aseguro, no hay problema".

A pesar de lo divertido que era ver cómo aumentaba el pánico en Hermione, Tom decidió intervenir. Caminó hacia ellos, satisfecho de ver a Malfoy tensarse incómodamente. Tom le sonrió y dijo con amenaza envolviendo su suave voz.

"Espero que no intentes seducir a mi novia".

"N- no," tartamudeó Malfoy ansiosamente. "Estábamos hablando".

"¿Es así?" dijo ligeramente, arqueando una ceja poco impresionado.

Desvió su mirada hacia la sangre sucia. Hermione aún estaba apoyada contra la pared, con la cabeza inclinada. De hecho, no se había movido ni una pulgada desde que Tom había intervenido. Era confuso. Por lo general, Hermione buscaba un contacto cercano con Tom cada vez que Malfoy estaba cerca. Ahora, sin embargo, la chica ni siquiera lo miraba.

Tom no pudo considerar el comportamiento de Hermione más tiempo ya que Carrow eligió ese momento para aparecer. Poco a poco los estudiantes ingresaron en el aula. Tom caminó hacia su mesa y notó cómo Hermione lo seguía silenciosamente, un paso atrás. Todavía muda, esperó a que él se sentara antes de sentarse ella. Tom frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento sumiso. Sin embargo, en medio del salón de clases, no podía regañarla.

Como siempre, la clase de Carrow fue aburrida. Tras media hora de clase, Tom dejó de fingir tomar notas. En cambio, miró a la sangre sucia. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado y copiaba diligentemente cada una de las palabras de Carrow. Su rostro era completamente inexpresivo dejando a Tom despojado, ¿de qué?, no lo sabía.

"Y, por lo tanto, los estatutos de los derechos fundamentales protege a todas las personas en nuestro país", dijo Carrow presumidamente. "¿Alguien sabe cuándo entró en vigencia?"

Tom ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en levantar la mano y miró desinteresadamente cómo Finnigan intentaba responder.

"¿En 1947?"

Carrow asintió con una fría sonrisa. "Correcto, señor Finnigan. En el curso de la remodelación de nuestro país después de la guerra, Grindelwald y su consejo adoptaron la nueva constitución y como parte de ella el estatuto de los derechos fundamentales".

Esta clase era un coñazo, ¿verdad? pensó lánguidamente. Carrow era de otra opinión y, con ojos que brillaban inquietantemente, continuó con entusiasmo.

"50 años después, todavía estamos protegidos por los logros de Grindelwald. Ahora, ¿cómo crees que el estatuto impactó en la población muggle?"

Tom no tenía intención de responder a esa u otras preguntas durante la clase, por lo que se reclinó perezosamente en la silla. Carrow, con una falsa sonrisa, miró expectante a Hermione, quien por algún extraño motivo se había convertido en la favorita de la profesora.

"Como dijiste, profesora", dijo Hermione, sus palabras sonaban ensayadas y vacías. "El estatuto dirige a todas las personas en este país. Según esa definición, Muggles y Nacidos Muggles están excluidos y no están protegidos por ella".

"Maravilloso", elogió Carrow, obviamente sin importarle el tono hueco de Hermione. "Cinco puntos para Gryffindor, Sra. Rookwood".

Como respuesta, Hermione sonrió educadamente a la profesora. Tom estudió la sonrisa que flotaba alrededor de su boca. Estaba fuera de lugar. Él estaba perturbado por su presencia y, a su vez, por la total ausencia de la magia furiosa de Hermione en el aire. Por lo general, las lecciones de Carrow lograban incitar una reacción furiosa en su magia. Sin embargo ahora, a Hermione simplemente no parecía importarle.

Finalmente, Carrow concluyó la clase y Tom se alegró de finalmente irse. Mientras salía del aula, la sangre sucia volvió a seguirlo como una sombra muda. En el pasillo, Hermione se acercó un poco más a él, con la cabeza inclinada y le preguntó con voz hueca:

"Si no me necesitas, ¿podría unirme a los otros Gryffindors?"

Su tono de voz transportó a Tom al tiempo que habían pasado en Albania cuando aún no conocía a Hermione. Tom frunció el ceño. La deferencia que mostraba era claramente falsa. Todo sobre Hermione, desde su tono y expresión facial hasta su postura, no tenía vida, estaba completamente desconectada de cualquier emoción.

"Sí, claro", respondió Tom distraídamente.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia mal disimulada y Tom esperó a que nadie les prestara atención.

"Gracias, Tom", dijo, sonando dolorosamente apática.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Tom se quedó de pie y la observó, con la mirada vagando en sus hombros caídos. Dolohov, que acaba de abandonar el aula de Historia, se detuvo al lado de Tom.

"Sin ánimo de ofender, Riddle", dijo altivamente. "Pero tu novia parece un zombie".

Tom le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero el Slytherin simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Es verdad."

Malfoy, quien también se había unido a ellos, miró a Hermione. Él contemplativamente frunció los labios. Tom tuvo que contenerse para no maldecirlos a todos.

"Parece un poco apagada hoy", decidió estúpidamente.

"Hmm"

Incluso el interés de Bellatrix se sintió atraído hacia la pequeña sangre sucia. Tom apretó las manos en furiosos puños. Los dientes de Bellatrix brillaron en una sonrisa mientras observaba a Hermione como una hiena esperando hundir sus colmillos en el cadáver. Con una preocupación falsa, canturreó.

"Pobrecita. Espero que la estés tratando bien, Tom". Sus ojos oscuros danzaban con cruel alegría. "Pero no debería preocuparme, eres conocido por ser un novio muy considerado".

Tom apretó los labios en una delgada línea y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Bellatrix simplemente arqueó una ceja desafiante. Como él no reaccionó, la chica de Slytherin perdió rápidamente el interés en su pelea de miradas. Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa y de repente proclamó:

"¿Sabes qué? Mañana tengo una cita."

A Tom realmente no le importaba, pero el cambio de tema fue bienvenido. Con una sonrisa socarrona alrededor de la boca le preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Es así?"

Bellatrix asintió con entusiasmo, agarró el brazo de Tom y lo alejó. En su otra mano, giró la varita.

"En efecto", Bellatrix rió con diversión enferma. "Herbert Fleet"

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo lograste?"

El rostro de Bellatrix se torció en una sonrisa inquietante. "Tengo mis maneras."

Descuidadamente raspó la varita a lo largo de la pared del pasillo mientras caminaban, dejando chisporroteantes señales ardientes. Entonces la bruja le preguntó contemplativamente.

"Todavía no estoy segura de qué hacer con él ..." sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Tom. "¿Alguna sugerencia?"

Tom se encogió de hombros con desinterés, haciendo que Bellatrix se enojara, "No eres de ayuda".

El puchero desapareció rápidamente de su rostro y soltó una risita maliciosa: "Podría arrastrarlo a Hogsmeade y en nuestro camino podríamos 'perdernos' en el Bosque Prohibido". Bellatrix blandió la varita con entusiasmo, la punta humeando con aprensión. "Y BAM sin testigos".

Tom tarareó en acuerdo y comentó ligeramente: "Tendrás que esperar hasta que pases el viejo escalón. Entonces sabrás que has dejado los terrenos de Hogwarts. De lo contrario, las barreras podrían reaccionar ante cualquier hechizo oscuro".

Una amplia sonrisa reveló los dientes blancos de Bellatrix. La mano que todavía sostenía el brazo de Tom se apretó y lo acercó más a ella. Poniéndose de puntillas, la bruja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres un genio, Riddle", chilló Bellatrix con siniestro deleite cruzando su rostro.

†

Durante el resto del día, Tom no vio a Hermione en absoluto. Incluso se había perdido la cena y se preguntó si de nuevo trataba de evitarlo. No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, ya que su violento temperamento se había calmado hace rato. Sin embargo, no la buscó. Desde que le había lanzado el Cruciatus había vuelto al modo sangre sucia y la interferencia de Lupin había empeorado las cosas. Era un problema, porque su comportamiento ya atraía la atención no deseada. Tom no estaba seguro de cómo resolverlo. Amenazarla o maldecirla sólo empeoraría las cosas.

El día siguiente, un sábado, no fue mejor. Hermione todavía lo evitaba y seguía sin venir a desayunar. Tom no estaba dispuesto a permitir su evasivo comportamiento más. Después de buscar en el castillo, encontró a Hermione con un grupo de Gryffindors fuera del campo de Quidditch. Hacía bastante frío y el cuello de su capa era una mala protección contra el viento y la llovizna que caía del cielo gris. Tom resopló con irritación cuando vio a los Gryffindors en el campo de Quidditch. Estaban volando en sus escobas, dotados con su equipo deportivo, pero era bastante obvio que la sesión de entrenamientos había terminado hace algún tiempo. Riendo y chillando fuertemente, los llamados jugadores de Quidditch se dedicaron a jugar al tú la llevas. Al menos, Hermione se había abstenido en ir en escoba. En cambio, estaba parada en el césped, sonriendo mientras observaba a los demás correr por el aire. Tom frunció el ceño con desagrado al ver como los jugadores de vez en cuando descendían y juguetonamente tiraban de la capa de Hermione.

Hermione", la llamó, caminando hacia ella sobre la hierba mojada.

Sus hombros se tensaron cuando lo escuchó y Tom notó que la sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de su rostro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo que pretendía.

Casi gruñó de frustración cuando la ahora conocida expresión en blanco apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

"Lo siento", respondió apáticamente la chica y Tom se dio cuenta de que había llegado a odiar esa afirmación. "¿Me necesitabas?"

Inspiró profundamente, tratando de luchar contra la inminente frustración. Desvió la vista de Hermione hacia los otros Gryffindors. Habían continuado su estúpido juego, sus rostros rojos de la risa y la emoción. Qué infantil. Le lanzó a Hermione una mirada dura. ¿Por qué participaba en tal perdida de tiempo? se tragó una fuerte réplica y en su lugar preguntó:

"¿Ya terminaste el ensayo de Encantamientos?"

"Sí, Maes-Tom".

Tom se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras la escaneaba. La última conversación con Bellatrix volvió a él.

"¿Entonces estás libre?"

"Sí, Tom", fue su inexpresiva respuesta.

"¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade?" le preguntó Tom secamente.

Finalmente, la chica lo miró, con el ceño fruncido y confundida le preguntó en voz baja: "Pensé que no te gustaba ir".

Él suspiró irritado. "Cambié de opinión. ¿Quieres venir o no?"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza. "Por supuesto."

Tom se sintió enojado por la distante respuesta. Si insistía en ser difícil, podría simplemente llevarla al Bosque Prohibido justo como Bellatrix había planeado con su conquista. Silenciosamente, abandonaron los terrenos de Hogwarts y caminaron hacia Hogsmeade. Tom se frotó el puente de la nariz y observó a la muda sangre sucia. Cuando notó que su atención había caído sobre ella, Hermione levantó la vista. Por un momento simplemente parpadeó hacia él. Entonces algo parecido a la comprensión cruzó su rostro.

"Puedo llevar eso", sugirió dudosamente.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que se refería a su mensajera negra. Apenas, logró reprimir un gemido frustrado. Sí, dejar que su supuesta novia llevara sus cosas lo haría parecer realmente genial. Tom le arrojó a Hermione una mirada de advertencia que hizo que la chica desviara la mirada hacia el suelo. Su frustración al instante aumentó algunos niveles.

"Al menos intenta actuar de manera normal", le susurró en voz baja.

Inmediatamente, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, murmurando una suave disculpa. Tom suspiró profundamente; Hermione en modo sangre sucia servil estaba irritando sus nervios.

"¿Recuerdas que Beltain vendrá dentro de unas semanas?" le preguntó Tom en voz fuertemente controlada. "Hogwarts está preparando un pequeño baile".

Con expectativa, miró a la chica. Sin embargo, terminó decepcionado. Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza aturdida, obviamente sin preocuparse por ninguna fiesta o festividad. Finalmente llegaron a Hogsmeade, con las calles del pueblo abarrotadas de otros estudiantes.

"Pensé que podríamos comprarte algo que pudieras usar en la gala", le informó Tom a la sangre sucia, forzando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nuevamente, a Hermione no pareció importarle en absoluto, solo asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a dudar de su idea de venir a Hogsmeade, pero ya era demasiado tarde para regresar. Callejearon un poco mas y entraron en una de las tiendas. Estaba atestado de ropa, pero al menos hacía calor. Con labios fruncidos, Tom escaneó la zona. Vio una sección con capas en todos los colores imaginables. Justo al lado había un estante con sombreros de magos. Iban desde sencillos puntiagudos negros hasta sombreros bastante llamativos.

Ignoró el estante lleno de túnicas de magos de color amarillo limón y se acercó a uno que exhibía vestidos de todos los colores. Hermione lo seguía en silencio. Ella permaneció junto a él obedientemente mientras comenzaba a ordenar los vestidos. Él sacó uno de la barandilla. Era un vestido de seda verde hasta el tobillo que caía en suaves ondas hasta el suelo.

"¿Qué tal este?" Tom le preguntó.

Hermione apenas le echó un vistazo al hermoso vestido antes de asentir con duda. "Es bonito."

Tom arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó la apática respuesta. Sus ojos se desviaron del rostro de Hermione brevemente hacia un par de cercanas Ravenclaws. Las dos chicas reían alegremente mientras revisaban los vestidos, de vez en cuando sacaban uno y lo admiraban o lo descartaban. Tom dejó de mirarlas para volver a Hermione. Ella estaba parada frente a él con los ojos bajos y el rostro completamente cerrado. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios y volvió a poner el vestido verde en el riel de ropa.

"¿Por qué no tratas de encontrar algo que te guste?"

"Sí, Tom"

.

Hermione observó cautelosamente a Tom. El Slytherin dudó un momento, como si quisiera agregar algo, pero entonces la dejó sola y se dirigió hacia un sofá, ubicado cerca de los vestuarios. Hermione se relajó un poco cuando Tom dejó de prestarle tanta atención. Ella miró la ropa. Apenas atreviéndose a tocarlos, hojeó los vestidos. Todos eran hermosos. Hermione nunca había soñado con tocar ropa como esta. Encontró un vestido hecho de material flotante, azul violeta. Con una sonrisa, examinó el vestido. Le gustó. Pero luego verificó la etiqueta del precio. ¿Veinticinco galeones? A regañadientes, Hermione volvió a poner el vestido azul en la barandilla. De todos modos, era demasiado llamativo para ella.

En realidad, no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar algo para la gala. Era un simple vestido negro con finas tiras. No era tan elegante, pero lo más importante era que solo costaba seis galeones. Con cautela sosteniendo el vestido, Hermione se acercó a Tom. Todavía estaba sentado en el sofá mirando al vacío. Sus profundos ojos azules se centraron en ella mientras se paraba frente a él.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"Sí, Tom", susurró Hermione mientras le entregaba el vestido negro.

Tom lo aceptó. Sus dedos recorrieron el satén negro. Mientras miraba el precio, levantó una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres este?"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. La mirada de Tom se deslizó de ella hacia el vestido. Lo escaneó como si dudara de que fuera una buena elección. Sin embargo, al final no hizo ningún comentario, sino que fue a pagar. Mientras Hermione lo esperaba, se preguntó por qué la había traído a Hogsmeade. Seguramente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pasar tiempo con ella. Por otra parte, tal vez no había querido confiarle el dinero para comprar el vestido.

Poco después, dejaron _Gladrags Wizardwear_ , con Tom llevando la bolsa del vestido de Hermione. Estaba bastante segura de que ahora regresarían a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Tom caminó más hacia Hogsmeade. Confusa, Hermione lo siguió. Tal vez había algo más de lo que tenía que ocuparse.

"¿Quieres ir a Honeydukes?" preguntó bruscamente.

Hermione lo observó, manteniendo cuidadosamente la sospecha fuera de su rostro. No entendía la pregunta. Tom arqueó una ceja y Hermione se sintió obligada a solo asentir. Una insinuación de sonrisa jugueteó alrededor de la boca de Tom. Lo que solo sirvió para confundirla aún más. Sin darle ninguna explicación, se dirigió a la tienda y Hermione lo siguió mecánicamente. Como la última vez que visitó la tienda, Honeydukes estaba lleno de estudiantes y Hermione se sintió un poco perdida.

"¿Qué quieres probar?" le preguntó Tom, en un tono sospechosamente amable.

"No necesito nada", Hermione respondió automáticamente, inyectando el esperado tono servil en su voz.

Ella se inquietó incómodamente bajo la mirada pesada de Tom. Tenía un brillo extraño, casi desilusionado en sus ojos azules.

"Nadie necesita dulces", afirmó. "Espera aquí, te conseguiré algo".

El desconcierto de Hermione solo creció cuando vio a Tom desaparecer entre la multitud. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando reapareció, con una de las bolsas de Honeydukes en la mano.

"Vamos", dijo Tom, empujando suavemente a Hermione fuera de la tienda.

Mientras salían, le ofreció algo que parecía una pluma normal. Ante su perplejidad, Tom sonrió y explicó.

"Es una pluma de azúcar. Solo pruébala".

Hermione aceptó cautelosamente el dulce. Tentativamente, mordisqueó la pluma. Dulce, con el sabor de la cereza.

"Gracias", murmuró Hermione cortésmente y siguió a Tom por la calle principal.

Mientras recorrían el pueblo, Hermione vio a Regulus a través de la ventana de la oficina de correos. Sonriendo suavemente, lo saludó con la mano. Regulus le lanzó una mirada ansiosa a Tom, pero después le devolvió el saludo. El intercambio provocó un ceño fruncido en la cara de Tom.

"¿Por qué pasas tiempo con Black?" inquirió venenosamente.

Hermione respondió: "Regulus es agradable, me gusta".

Inmediatamente, la expresión de Tom se nubló de disgusto y se burló, "No necesitas amigos, Hermione".

Ella lo miró fijamente, todavía sosteniendo la pluma de azúcar. Entonces le preguntó tentativamente: "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Sé razonable", dijo Tom mordazmente. "Los amigos son, en el mejor de los casos, inútiles. En el peor de los casos, evitan que logremos nuestros objetivos".

Volvía a usar una voz helada y fría. Siempre hacían que horribles escalofríos bajaran por la espina dorsal de Hermione. Sin querer enojarlo más, asintió. Tom rápidamente entrecerró los ojos.

"Realmente no estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?" acusó.

El rostro de Hermione se alzó y aseguró rápidamente, "No, estoy de acuerdo. De verdad".

"Mentirme no funciona", le dijo Tom sombríamente. "Deberías saber eso ya".

Hermione agachó la cabeza y le dijo lo que quería oír: "Lo siento, Tom".

Curiosamente, el rostro de Tom se suavizó al escuchar su débil respuesta y desvió la mirada, parpadeando hacia el cielo gris.

"Estás equivocada", dijo con un filo acerado en la voz. "Amigos ... Especialmente familia ... Al final, es una pérdida de tiempo".

Por un momento, Hermione se quedó callada, sus ojos cansados vagaron por las tiendas y las pequeñas casas de Hogsmeade de tejados puntiagudos.

"El tiempo que pasé en la mansión Malfoy," finalmente susurró, sin mirar a Tom. "Todo este tiempo en el mundo mágico, de verdad ... nunca tuve demasiado. No un futuro, o esperanza de que algo mejorara algún día. Nada que me mantuviera de pie ..."

Su voz se apagó y miró distraídamente al frente. Tom no dijo nada, aunque Hermione pudo sentir su pesada mirada sobre ella.

"Nada", repitió, sus pensamientos muy lejanos. "Pero luego, a veces recuerdo mi vida, como era antes. Recuerdo a mi familia. Mis padres. Sus caras se han desvanecido. Lamento eso".

Inconscientemente, Hermione levantó la cabeza y miró a Riddle. Lo encontró mirándola intensamente. Aunque de nuevo, sus emociones estaban ocultas detrás de una máscara de piedra. Hermione no sabía lo que estaba pensando; si él incluso la había escuchado.

"Pero nunca olvidaré lo que significaron para mí", dijo en voz baja. "Los amo. Todavía. Y puedo recordar cómo me amaban. Para ellos yo era algo importante. Algo muy querido".

Sus ojos bajaron a la pluma de azúcar, pero realmente no veía el dulce. Luego continuó con voz extrañamente firme cuando todos esos sentimientos la abrumaron.

"Murieron. Y de repente yo fui ... basura" una sonrisa sin alegría retorció los labios de Hermione. "Un sirviente, sin valor ..."

Su mano se cerró en un puño alrededor del caramelo, fragmentándolo. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sino que continuó la historia.

"Terminé sin nada. Nada más que mis recuerdos. Si no los tuviera ... si no supiera que una vez, tuve padres, que no era inútil, sino mucho más ..."

Hermione respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Por un momento, se limitó a observar a los otros estudiantes que saltaban de una tienda a otra, riendo libremente. Luego alzó nuevamente la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Riddle.

"No", dijo con calma. "No creo que la familia y los amigos sean inútiles".

Los ojos azules de Tom se posaron en ella, pero no respondió. Siguieron caminando un rato, sin que nadie dijera nada. Entonces Riddle le ofreció otra Pluma de Azúcar y le preguntó, extrañamente vacilante.

"¿Te gustaría ir a la librería?"

Hermione lo miró. Su rostro era frustrantemente ilegible, como siempre. Ella aceptó el dulce y respondió como se esperaba de ella.

"Si quieres ir, Tom".

"No", dijo al instante. "Esto es sobre lo que tú quieres hacer".

Al final, fueron a la librería. Rápidamente, Hermione fue arrastrada al mundo de las letras. Con una pequeña sonrisa, hojeó un libro de Herbología sobre plantas sumergidas.

"¿Hermione?" una voz profunda la interrumpió.

"¿Sí?" ella levantó la vista del libro, con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro.

Tom la examinó por un momento. Entonces dijo forzadamente: "No creo que seas inútil".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. ¿De dónde vino eso?

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Estaba confundida. Tom la confundía. Sus expectativas eran incomprensibles y su comportamiento impredecible. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? No quería que lo llamara 'Maestro' o se inclinara ante él, pero exigía completa obediencia ... excepto en ocasiones cuando de repente no quería que fuera una sumisa sirvienta. Él la aterrorizaba, una fría mirada hacia que Hermione se acobardara de miedo, pero después también era protector con ella. A veces era cariñoso a un nivel que Hermione no había experimentado desde que entró al Mundo Mágico. Pero ¿cuánto valía su afecto si al siguiente segundo podía convertirse en ira?

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Tratar de meterse en el viejo papel de Penny la esclava, había demostrado ser imposible. Asistir de repente a Hogwarts, la Tierra Prometida, hizo que Hermione se sintiera dolorosamente sola y excluida. Tal vez fue esa soledad la que la condujo al club de DCLAO quince minutos antes.

Su corazón revoloteó nerviosamente cuando cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Lupin. El hombre lobo estaba junto a los maniquís de entrenamientos, lanzándole hechizos de protección. Cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, levantó la cabeza y una amplia sonrisa dividió su rostro.

"Rookwood", dijo Lupin. "Llegaste temprano."

Hermione asintió tímidamente. "Sí. Lo siento, Capitán. Puedo esperar afuera".

"No es necesario", respondió el hombre lobo afablemente. "Realmente puedes ayudarme a organizar los maniquíes".

Hermione rápidamente se adentró más en la sala de duelo y dijo obedientemente: "Por supuesto, señor".

Lupin frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono sumiso de su voz. "En serio, Hermione, no tienes que ayudarme. Es completamente tu decisión".

Hermione vaciló y consideró al profesor por un momento. Estaba inclinado sobre un maniqui de entrenamiento, agitando la varita sobre él.

"Realmente me gustaría ayudar", dijo en voz baja y se acercó a él.

Lupin le lanzó una sonrisa y señaló a otro maniquí.

"Ve y lanza el escudo Velum", sugirió ligeramente. "Veamos si tus compañeros de clase pueden romperlo".

Hermione le sonrió y asintió. Rápidamente, sacó la varita e hizo una floritura, plegando el escudo alrededor del maniquí. La estructura de madera se envolvió en un brillo dorado cuando el escudo tomó forma.

"No está mal", comentó Lupin, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

Murmurando un "Gracias", procedió al siguiente maniquí. Había logrado envolver a dos maniquíes con el escudo cuando el hombre lobo volvió a hablar.

"Entonces, Hermione," dijo el hombre, mirándola. "¿Cómo te ha tratado Hogwarts hasta ahora?"

"Muy bien, Capitán", respondió Hermione, sonriéndole. "Realmente me gusta este lugar."

"¿Y tu Maestro?" Lupin presionó con cuidado.

Hermione levantó sus cejas en cuestión. "¿Señor?"

"¿Cómo te trata Riddle?"

La sonrisa cayó del rostro de Hermione y apretó la mano involuntariamente alrededor de su varita. Evitó mirar a Lupin y respondió dócilmente.

"Él me trata mejor que mis antiguos Maestros".

Lupin tarareó suavemente y dejó que sus ojos amarillos vagaran sobre Hermione. No hizo ningún comentario sobre su tímido comportamiento, solo continuó lanzando escudos sobre un muñeco de entrenamientos. Hermione hizo lo mismo y trabajó en otro maniquí.

"¿Quiénes fueron tus antiguos Maestros?" Lupin finalmente preguntó.

Hermione lo miró. "Trabajé para los Malfoys".

El hombre lobo parecía haber mordido un limón y puso una mano compasiva sobre su hombro.

"Eso debió de haber sido horrible".

Hermione rió suavemente, antes de continuar conversando, "No fue tan malo. Había muchas otras sangres sucias. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Por lo tanto, la mayoría de las veces, no me atrapaban cuando hacía algo mal y no me castigaban con demasiada frecuencia".

De manera extraña, Lupin hizo una pequeña mueca cuando lo dijo. Hermione frunció el ceño. El maestro lo ignoró y en cambio preguntó.

"¿Cómo te castigaban?"

"Oh, no era tan malo", respondió Hermione a la ligera. "Raramente era peor que una golpiza".

Pudo ver como una oleada de ira corrió por los ojos amarillos del hombre lobo cuando lo dijo. Pensando que había enojado a Lupin, Hermione dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Cuando él se dio cuenta, le envió una sonrisa alentadora antes de preguntar cautelosamente.

"¿Qué pasa con Riddle? ¿Él te castiga a menudo?"

Hermione miró al piso y dijo en voz baja: "No, no a menudo".

"¿Pero a veces lo hace?"

Sin mirar a Lupin, asintió en respuesta. Entonces Hermione continuó apresuradamente a lanzar el escudo de Velum sobre su próximo muñeco de entrenamiento. El hombre lobo no dijo nada más. En silencio, trabajaron con los maniquíes restantes.

"Si quieres que Riddle te trate de manera diferente", eventualmente Lupin dijo. "Tienes que dejar de comportarte como su sirviente".

Hermione lo miró cautelosamente y dijo: "No creo que le guste eso".

"Probablemente no." Lupin se encogió de hombros despectivamente. "Pero de lo contrario, ciertamente no cambiará su comportamiento hacia ti".

"Yo ... no sé ..." murmuró Hermione vacilante.

Lupin suspiró antes de envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño?"

Hermione no levantó la mirada hacia el hombre lobo, pero asintió. Sorprendentemente se rió entre dientes.

"En ese caso, solo necesitas maldecirlo. Te he visto pelear. Eres impresionante".

La cabeza de Hermione se alzó bruscamente hacia él y balbuceó, "No puedo maldecir a mi Maestro".

Lupin sonrió abiertamente. Se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró maliciosamente al oído: "Las reglas han cambiado, Hermione".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu llamado Maestro te ha arrastrado a Hogwarts, te inscribió como estudiante y, si no estoy completamente equivocado, está prendado de ti".

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente al escuchar esa última parte. Solo logró ensanchar la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Lupin.

"Creo que tu relación con Riddle hace tiempo dejó de ser la de un Maestro y su esclavo".

Hermione le lanzó una mirada insegura a Lupin. "¿Qué estás sugiriendo?"

El hombre lobo soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó su temblorosa pregunta. "A los tipos como Riddle les encanta estar al mando. Les gusta pensar que todo el mundo gira alrededor de ellos".

Lupin se alejó de Hermione y se giró hacia otro muñeco de entrenamientos mientras continuaba hablando, con espesa diversión.

"Inmaduro, es lo que es". Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione. "Y Riddle es uno de los peores. No va a renunciar voluntariamente a su poder".

Una onda de la varita de Lupin y el muñeco brilló dorado por un segundo. Con eso, el hombre lobo se volvió hacia el siguiente muñeco, pero no antes de tirarle a Hermione una sonrisa alentadora.

"Desafortunadamente", continuó Lupin con voz amable. "Nuestro señor Riddle tiene mucho poder sobre ti".

Hermione se miró las puntas de los zapatos, sintiéndose incómoda. Las siguientes palabras de Lupin, sin embargo, la hicieron mirarlo en estado de shock.

"Tienes que quitarle ese poder".

"Pero ... pero, Capitán" tartamudeó Hermione. "No puedo ... no puedo hacer nada en contra de los deseos de mi Maestro. No soy ..."

"Puedes, Hermione," la voz de Lupin la cortó con confianza. "Y estoy bastante seguro de que tendrás éxito. Riddle probablemente lo está esperando".

Hermione miró a su profesor con incredulidad. Él simplemente se apoyó en un maniquí de entrenamientos y sonrió ampliamente. Ella frunció el ceño.

"No, no es posible. Tom no ac-" Se detuvo y se corrigió a sí misma, "Mi Maestro no lo aceptaría".

Lupin se encogió casualmente de hombros. Estudiando sus uñas en una falsa indiferencia dijo suavemente, "Bien, entonces. Supongo que tendrías que seguir siendo su sirvienta para siempre".

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron con enojo y frunció el ceño. Lupin la observó por el rabillo de los ojos con una sonrisa salvaje flotando alrededor de sus labios.

"Tu elección."

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente al ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Se frotó cansadamente el puente de la nariz.

"Entonces ..." dijo Lupin, con los ojos amarillos brillando con malicia. "¿Qué haces esta noche?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a su profesor. "Yo ... Nada especial. Es jueves".

"Bien bien." El hombre lobo agitó una mano desdeñosa hacia ella. "¿Entonces estás libre?"

"¿Libre para qué?" preguntó Hermione, la sospecha ahora espesa en su voz.

Lupin se rió entre dientes suavemente antes de añadir inocentemente, "¿Qué tal si me acompañas de vuelta al cuartel? ¿Hm?"

Hermione lo miró con los labios fruncidos. Lupin simplemente rió bajo su escrutinio. "Te ves como si pudieras tomar un break. Alejarte de todo. Ese tipo de cosas. Podrás conocer a todos mis colegas hombres lobo". Él se rió de nuevo. "Hay mucha bebida y comida. Créeme, te divertirás".

Hermione fue tentada por la perspectiva de un breve indulto. Aún así, recitó las reglas, "Los estudiantes no pueden salir del castillo".

Lupin sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Soy docente. No puedo decir que leí las reglas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que está bien salir si estás en compañía de un profesor".

Hermione lo miró. De hecho, sonaba bastante bien y le encantaría aprender más sobre los hombres lobo. Al verla hundirse lentamente, Lupin agregó.

"Nadie notará que te has ido. No le diré a Riddle si no lo haces".

"Hm" Hermione vaciló. "¿No ... no será peligroso?"

Lupin en realidad se rió al escuchar eso. La alegría todavía bailaba en sus ojos amarillos mientras finalmente se calmaba.

"Merlín, ¿peligroso?" sonrió, mostrando sus dientes afilados. "Estaría decepcionado si no fuera así".

Eso no fue para nada tranquilizador. Hermione frunció el ceño. Por otra parte, ¿qué tenía que perder?

"Está bien. Iré".

"Perfecto." Lupin sonrió, sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Me cae mal Lupin. No sé que tiene que no me gusta, lo veo tan fuera del carácter, Lupin es calmado, responsable, sabio y este Lupin es un adolescente de 35 años, volátil, impredecible, egocéntrico y socarrón. Me molesta muchísimo que se esté burlando/riendo en cada frase.** **En su confrontación con Tom mi cara cuando lo iba traduciendo era en plan "¿Pero esto es serio, que un profesor se enfrente a un alumno como si estuvieran en un patio de colegio?**

 **Perdonnn por mi tardanza, se supone que deberia haber subido un capitulo el miercoles. Pero he paralizado todo, los libros que estaba leyendo, las traducciones, redes sociales...desaparecida del mapa. Eso pasa cuando te enganchas a una serie, del tipo que no puedes ni comer, ni relacionarte con nadie solo acompañada con pañuelos. La serie es Söz es turca, yo la veo traducida, hace varios meses me la recomendaron y ha sido empezarla y no parar de verla. Es una autentica joya. Y muy realista, trata sobre un tema, (desgraciadamente) que vemos en tv todos los dias como es el terrorismo, todos los escenarios, circunstancias, victimas, el terror, la mentalidad de los terroristas etc...pelos de punta. Cuenta situaciones muy duras la verdad.**


	22. Sin Rogar

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JKRowling** **Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **22**

 **Sin Rogar**

"¡¿Vas a dónde?!"

Ginny miró boquiabierta a Hermione, con los ojos como platos. Rápidamente Hermione puso una mano sobre la boca de la pelirroja.

"Sh", trató de calmarla. "Se supone que nadie debe saberlo".

Ginny la miró con asombro mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Hermione en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Al menos bajó un poco la voz cuando dijo:

"¿Lupin te llevará al territorio de los hombres lobos? Eso es ... ¡Eso es increíble!" Ginny rió emocionada. "Wow. Estoy tan celosa. Ojalá pudiera ir, hombre. El Cuerpo no permite a nadie en sus instalaciones".

Hermione levantó las cejas con sorpresa. "¿Es realmente para tanto?"

Ginny asintió con entusiasmo, una gran sonrisa dividió su rostro. "Puedes apostar tu delgado culo. No toleran a brujas o magos en su territorio ... bueno, aparte de los reclutas. Pero, bueno ya son casi hombres lobos".

Hermione lo pensó por un momento. Ella no sabía mucho sobre el Cuerpo o los hombres lobos en general. Que los magos no estuvieran permitidos en su tierra era algo nuevo para ella. Por otra parte, ella no era una bruja y Lupin lo sabía. Tal vez por eso la había invitado.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" Ginny preguntó, increíblemente emocionada por todo el asunto.

"Bueno, Lupin dijo que tenía que encargarse de algo, pero que nos encontrásemos dentro de media hora en el Hall de la entrada".

La pelirroja saltó de la cama. "¡¿Tan pronto?!"

"Sí. Solo quería coger mi capa".

Ginny saltó de arriba a abajo en un exceso de entusiasmo. "¿Cuándo vuelves?"

"Realmente no lo sé", informó Hermione mientras sacaba la capa del baúl. "Quiero decir, tengo que volver mañana. Tengo clases, después de todo".

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco rápidamente y gimió, "Son los hombres lobos, Hermione. ¡Por el amor de Merlín! Olvídate de las estúpidas clases".

De inmediato, Hermione entrecerró los ojos hacia Ginny y abrió la boca para sermonearla sobre la importancia de la escuela.

"Puede", Ginny la golpeó, alejando el ultraje de Hermione. "Al menos prométeme que me dirás todo tan pronto estés de vuelta, ¿sí?"

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga. "Lo haré."

"¡Ah!" la pelirroja sonrió contenta. "Sabía que eras la favorita de Lupin. Eres una sabelotodo".

Un rubor coloreó las mejillas de Hermione mientras se deslizaba dentro de la capa. Ginny solo rio.

"¿Qué dice tu pareja sobre todo esto?" preguntó bromeando. "Apuesto a que está celoso y esa mierda. Se lo merece".

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza, el pánico se apoderó de su voz cuando respondió: "No, Tom no lo sabe. Él ... yo no se lo dije".

En lugar de cuestionar esa decisión, la sonrisa en la cara de Ginny se hizo más aguda. Luego comentó alegremente: "De todos modos, no es asunto suyo".

Se acercó a Hermione y la empujó hacia la puerta. "Rápido. No quieres dejar al hombre lobo esperando".

"Está bien, está bien", Hermione rió y abandonó el dormitorio. "Te veo mañana."

"Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras", fue el último consejo de Ginny.

†

"Última oportunidad de dar media vuelta", dijo Lupin, sonriéndole.

Hermione le sonrió al hombre. "Dije que iría, ¿no?"

"Bien entonces".

Lupin la agarró del brazo y Hermione echó una última mirada al castillo de Hogwarts, que estaba parado orgullosamente a cierta distancia, en medio del áspero paisaje de Escocia. Entonces los dedos de Lupin apretaron y fue atraída por la Aparición. La siguiente vez que Hermione abrió los ojos, el castillo había desaparecido por completo. En cambio, ahora estaban parados en un claro. Estaba rodeado de grandes robles, que arrojaban largas sombras en la puesta de sol. Hermione aspiró el aire húmedo y pesado y dejó que su mirada vagara por el profundo bosque.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"Galloway". Lupin vaciló un momento, antes de añadir con picardía: "Probablemente no debería habértelo dicho. Mejor que no lo menciones".

Luego se fue, vagando por el bosque oscuro. Hermione siguió rápidamente al hombre lobo. Lupin entró más y más profundo en el bosque, Hermione tropezando detrás de él. No había ni un camino ni una forma de la que orientarse y, sin embargo, la forma de andar del hombre lobo era segura. Sus pasos eran confiados y casi silenciosos, mientras que Hermione siempre tropezaba con una raíz o pisaba una ramita, un fuerte chasquido que cortaba el silencio.

"Ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más", informó Lupin alegremente.

Hermione tuvo que creerle, porque ella no veía ninguna diferencia en el entorno. Sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, pocos minutos después, Lupin se detuvo. Hermione se acercó y parpadeó hacia los gruesos árboles.

"No puedo ver nada", le dijo honestamente.

"Toma esto," dijo Lupin sonriendo y le dio a Hermione una cadena con un pequeño tubo de vidrio colgando de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"El área alrededor del cuartel está protegido", explicó Lupin. "Nadie, excepto hombres lobos, puede ingresar".

Hermione frunció los labios mientras examinaba el tubo de vidrio. Un líquido rojo se movía perezosamente dentro. Levantando las cejas hacia el hombre lobo, evaluó

"¿Protecciones de sangre?"

"Sí." Lupin tomó la cadena con el pequeño tubo y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Hermione. "Es sangre de hombre lobo. Es algo así como un pase temporal, así que no lo pierdas".

Hermione asintió y con cautela empujó la cadena y el colgante dentro de su camisa.

"Bien. Veamos si esta cosa realmente funciona", proclamó Lupin bromeando.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar, el hombre lobo la empujó hacia delante. Jadeó cuando de repente la rodeó agua helada. Dio otro paso adelante y el líquido invisible la liberó. Jadeando suavemente, Hermione miró a su alrededor. Aparentemente de la nada, había aparecido una hoguera a solo unos pasos de distancia, las llamas crepitaban alegremente. Había un hombre parado junto al fuego. Estaba vestido con el mismo uniforme negro de Lupin. Aunque en lugar de las tres rayas doradas en el cuello de la capa de Lupin, vio un único galón verde en el cuello del hombre. Observaba a Hermione con interés, pero se mantuvo firme cuando Lupin se acercó a él.

"Buenas tardes, señor", el hombre saludó a Lupin respetuosamente.

"Buenas tardes, soldado", dijo Lupin. "¿Todo bien?"

"Sí señor."

Hermione se acercó a Lupin y miró al otro hombre cuidadosamente. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella.

"Buenas noches, señorita Hermione", saludó el hombre con el mismo tono respetuoso. "¿Espero que haya tenido un agradable viaje?"

"S-sí", tartamudeó tímidamente. "Gracias."

En silencio, Hermione murmuró un adiós al hombre mientras Lupin la llevaba por un pequeño sendero.

"Hay cinco puntos de entrada a través de las salas justo como el que acabamos de pasar", explicó el hombre lobo. "Están todos vigilados las 24 horas, todos los días".

"¿Qué tipo de hechizos de protección usaron?" Hermione preguntó con curiosidad.

"Siempre la estudiante, ¿eh?" Lupin se rió entre dientes. "Sin embardo eso es información clasificada".

De inmediato el sendero se hizo más ancho y minutos más tarde finalmente abandonaron el bosque y pisaron un tramo de terreno abierto. La tierra estaba pisoteada, pero sin revestimiento. Varios barracones de un piso de alto estaban en dos filas simétricas en el área, lo que conducía a un edificio más grande en el centro. Hermione vio el asta de una bandera frente al edificio central. Bajo los últimos rayos del sol, pudo reconocer el emblema del Cuerpo, un lobo negro y estilizado que aullaba a una luna amarilla.

Lupin caminó hacia el edificio principal y Hermione lo siguió, girando la cabeza de un lado al otro con curiosidad. Vio a varios hombres y mujeres uniformados que se ocupaban de sus asuntos. Uno de ellos se acercó a Lupin.

"¿De vuelta tan pronto?" la mujer de cabello negro le preguntó a Lupin bromeando. "Nos extrañabas, ¿no?"

Lupin le sonrió. "Siempre. Ya lo sabes, Andy".

Los penetrantes ojos de la mujer recorrieron a Hermione, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre la presencia de la Gryffindor.

"¿Cómo fue tu viaje a Sofía?" Lupin le preguntó y Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando la feroz atención de la mujer la abandonó.

"Estuvo bien" se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Antes de que todo fuera de cabeza (FUBAR). No, gracias a Farley".

Lupin se rió en voz alta, provocando un ceño fruncido en el rostro de la chica. Fue bastante intimidante, pero Lupin parecía ser inmune. Todavía sonriendo ampliamente, preguntó.

"¿Dónde está el Coronel?"

"Al lio, creo", dijo la mujer casualmente.

"¿No vienes?"

"Nah", respondió con arrogancia. "Tengo mierda que hacer".

Le lanzó otra mirada sospechosa a Hermione antes de irse. Lupin continuó su camino hacia el edificio principal. Nerviosamente, Hermione lo siguió a través de las puertas de entrada y hacia un corredor vacio flanqueado por algunas puertas. Llegaron al final del pasillo, a una puerta doble más grande. Lupin entró y explicó.

"Esta es la sala de juegos. Si no estás en una misión o entrenando, este es tu lugar".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa mientras lo seguía a una habitación bastante grande. Lo primero que vio fue dos hombres luchando ferozmente uno contra el otro. Gruñendo en voz alta, luchaban violentamente mientras una multitud de curiosos les gritaba y los animaba. El resto de la sala ignoraba casualmente la pelea como si fuera una ocurrencia cotidiana. Hombres y mujeres estaban sentados en grandes mesas y charlaban animadamente, con bebidas en sus manos. Desde algún lugar, sonaba música sobre el ruido y las carcajadas. Aunque nadie los había saludado, Hermione sintió muchos ojos en ella. Sintiéndose bastante intimidada por el aspecto de los hombres lobos, se acercó a Lupin.

"Lupin." una áspera voz hizo que Hermione saltara.

Un hombre se dirigía hacia ellos. Era alto, más alto que Lupin, y voluminoso. Desordenado cabello gris le caía por la espalda terminando una pulgada por debajo de los hombros. Unos ojos azules destellaron peligrosamente en un rostro de aspecto feroz, parecían brillar con una luz inhumana mientras devoraban hambrientos la figura de Hermione. Inconscientemente, se apartó de él cuando vio sus dientes puntiagudos y uñas amarillentas como garras.

La aterradora mirada del hombre se desvió de Lupin a Hermione. "Y tú debes ser nuestra pequeña invitada esta tarde", gruñó el hombre, con un tono peligroso en su voz aguda. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"H- Hermione Rookwood, señor," tartamudeó Hermione tímidamente.

El hombre le tendió una mano y ella tímidamente levantó la suya para sacudirla, recelosa de sus afiladas garras. Hermione reprimió un gemido de dolor cuando los dedos del hombre se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de los de ella.

"Coronel Greyback", introdujo bruscamente.

Soltó la mano de Hermione, ahora resentida, y la miró con una expresión desdeñosa, en absoluto impresionado por ella. Olfateó burlonamente, antes de volverse hacia Lupin y ordenar.

"Necesito que resuelvas los informes de la misión de tu segundo pelotón".

"Sí señor."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con pánico cuando Lupin se giró, obviamente con la intención de irse. Él le sonrió con dulzura.

"Quédate aquí, Hermione. Volveré pronto".

Hermione solo pudo asentir con temor, sin sentirse nada tranquilizada por la mirada preocupada que Lupin le lanzó antes de irse.

"Hermione" se sobresaltó cuando una voz profunda le susurró amenazadoramente al oído. "¿Por qué no vienes y te unes a mí?"

Con ojos muy temerosos, Hermione miró a Greyback. El hombre lobo ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Bruscamente, la agarró del brazo y la llevó a una de las mesas. Greyback se sentó y le sonrió maliciosamente.

"Siéntate", ordenó bruscamente.

Rápidamente, Hermione obedeció, sintiéndose increíblemente incómoda. Los demás hombres lobos la ignoraron por completo, solo lanzándole miradas frías, mientras que Greyback la miraba lascivamente. Mansamente, Hermione evitó su mirada bajando la cabeza.

"Entonces, eres la brujita de Lupin, ¿eh?" el líder de la manada observó, con tono desagradable.

Hermione lo miró brevemente. Una cruel sonrisa retorcía los labios de Greyback mientras la miraba de manera hambrienta. Tristemente, logró asentir con la cabeza, antes de inclinarla de nuevo. Greyback ignoró su obvia incomodidad y se acercó a ella en el banco. Hermione se estremeció cuando de repente un codicioso brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

"Eres una flor bastante pequeña", ronroneó el hombre lobo en su oreja, casi acunando el rostro contra su cuello. "Si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera invitado antes".

Hermione intentó apartarse de sus manos no deseadas, pero fue en vano. Greyback se rió maliciosamente y se burló.

"Hm, luchadora, ¿verdad?

Hermione se tensó cuando sintió sus avariciosos dedos frotando su costado. Desesperada, intentó alejarse, pero no pudo alejarse del hombre musculoso.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó, ira mezclándose con miedo.

"Oh, pero ¿por qué?" Greyback flirteó con una sonrisa estirando sus labios. "Eres mi tipo".

"Tal vez." Hermione lo miró furiosa. "Pero tú no eres el mío."

"¿Qué?" dijo Greyback, aparentemente entretenido por los intentos de Hermione de escapar. "Soy el tipo de todo el mundo".

El hombre lobo se inclinó y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla y ella se estremeció de disgusto. Furiosa, empujó el bulto pesado que era Greyback, sin mucho éxito. La furia de Hermione se encendió en nuevos niveles, afectando su magia.

"Creo que voy a quedarme contigo," susurró Greyback inquietantemente.

Continuó depositando besos sobre su mejilla y Hermione no quiso aguantar más. Su magia rugió dentro de ella y simplemente la dejó ir. Con impaciencia, una furiosa fuerza estalló en su cuerpo. Se estrelló contra Greyback, forzando al hombre lobo a alejarse de Hermione. Su magia dejó rasguños profundos y humeantes en la mesa y el banco de madera. Ya libre, Hermione saltó del asiento, sacó su varita y amenazadoramente apuntó al líder de la manada que se recuperaba.

"Mantén tus pegajosas garras lejos de mi", le siseó Hermione a Greyback, su temperamento torciendo las palabras en una amenaza. "O te juro que lo lamentarás".

Con hombros firmes, apuntó la varita hacia Greyback. En su furiosa bruma, magia seguía erizando alrededor. Una mirada peligrosa apareció en el rostro de Greyback mientras su mirada vagaba sobre la figura de Hermione a la varita en su mano. Tenía un rasguño sangrante en la mejilla y la sonrisa simple había caído de su boca. La respiración de Hermione era rápida, tensa y lista para atacar. Una maldición balanceaba en la punta de su varita cuando de repente, inesperadamente, Greyback echó atrás la cabeza y soltó una risa áspera. Lágrimas de risa brillaban en sus ojos mientras miraba nuevamente a Hermione.

Todavía riendo, esta vez solicitó y no ordenó: "Siéntate".

Cautelosamente, Hermione lo observó gesticular hacia el lugar en el banco frente a él. Con la varita todavía en la mano, no se movió ni una pulgada. Greyback se secó los ojos con una amplia sonrisa todavía curvándose en la boca.

"Vamos", repitió, extrañamente jovial. "No voy a comerte, lo prometo".

Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de todas las miradas sobre ella. Toda la sala se había vuelto mortalmente silenciosa, los hombres lobos observaban silenciosamente a su líder. Hermione a regañadientes bajó la varita. No era como si pudiera defenderse contra tantos hombres lobos. Vacilante, se sentó frente a Greyback. Él ignorando su rígida postura, tomó una botella y sirvió dos vasos. Deslizó uno a Hermione y agarró el otro. Completamente confundida, aceptó el chupito. Greyback levantó su bebida hacia Hermione y sonrió mientras proclamaba en voz alta.

"Por nuestra loba vestida de oveja"

Se sobresaltó cuando los demás siguieron su ejemplo y levantaron sus bebidas. Guiñándole un ojo, Greyback apuró el trago, y los demás lo siguieron felizmente. Al ser objeto de tantas miradas expectantes, Hermione también bebió. Y de repente, la fuerte risa y la charla volvió a la habitación, con una alegre canción saliendo de la vieja radio. Desconcertada, Hermione escaneó sospechosamente a Greyback. Su magia aún se arremolinaba alrededor agitada. Aparentemente sin preocuparse por su vida, Greyback se recostó en el asiento. Tenía una sonrisa alegre en el rostro mientras miraba a Hermione.

"Sabes, me preguntaba por qué Lupin te trajo aquí", afirmó con tono travieso. "Ahora lo sé."

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. "¿Disculpa?"

Greyback mostró sus dientes ligeramente amarillos, aunque afilados como cuchillas, y explicó: "Ese bastardo arrastró a una chica de esa elegante escuela a una guarida de lobos. Pensé que finalmente lo había perdido".

Volvió a llenar su vaso con pereza y lo apuró de una vez. "Pero ya entiendo, Rookwood". Ante la mirada perpleja de Hermione, el líder de la manada agregó, "Tienes peligrosos colmillos y garras".

"Eh ..." Hermione miró al hombre lobo. "¿Gracias?"

Greyback se rió. "No pensaste realmente que te estaba persiguiendo, ¿verdad?"

El silencio de Hermione fue suficiente respuesta e hizo reír a Greyback con diversión. Entonces puso una gran mano sobre su hombro y dijo sombríamente, con alegría brillando a través de la mirada seria en su rostro.

"Rookwood, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que superarme. No estábamos destinados. De todos modos estoy casado".

Hermione lo miró con indignación, lo que provocó otro bufido de risa.

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Greyback. "Tranquilízate y no me maldigas".

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, molesta pero también divertida por sus payasadas.

"Ya sabes." Greyback la observó contemplativamente. "Estás demasiado estresada. Aquí tienes un poco más".

Con una alegre sonrisa, le sirvió otra bebida. Hermione miró al licántropo, y luego el vaso en la mano. Después de un momento, simplemente se encogió de hombros y bebió, Greyback rio después del gesto.

†

Hermione no se le ocurrió esperar, después de la fría bienvenida inicial, que su tarde resultara tan entretenida. Después de un rato, Lupin regresó, aparentemente complacido por la aceptación de Greyback hacia Hermione. Bebieron un poco más y se rieron mucho. Fue cuando escuchó una canción bastante lenta en la radio que una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lupin. Rápidamente, se excusó. Tambaleándose ligeramente, desapareciendo entre la multitud de gente bailando. La próxima vez que lo vio, estaba dando vueltas con una mujer, su cabello rosa chillón destacaba contra el rubio de Lupin.

"Entonces, ¿eres estudiante?"

Hermione parpadeó desviando la vista de los bailarines. Una mujer se había sentado frente a ella. Observó a Hermione con ojos entornados. Sintiéndose ligeramente desequilibrada, Hermione asintió cortésmente. La mujer inclinó la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Hermione. Entonces le preguntó sin rodeos.

"¿Cómo te está resultando?"

"Erm ... bastante bien, supongo", fue la respuesta confusa de Hermione.

Se movió incómoda cuando la penetrante mirada de la mujer siguió mirándola sin vacilar. Justo cuando Hermione quiso interrumpir el incómodo silencio de alguna manera, un hombre de pelo largo, que llevaba dos vasos de cerveza, se dejó caer junto a la mujer. Él empujó una de las copas hacia ella y comentó secamente.

"¿No ves que la estás inquietando, Jen?"

La mujer, Jen, observó al hombre con indignación. "Casi maldijo al Coronel. No creo que se inquiete fácilmente" se volvió hacia Hermione. "¿No es así?"

"Eh ..." Hermione luchó por encontrar las palabras. "¿No estoy segura?"

A pesar de la temblorosa respuesta, Jen sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada en el hombro mientras exclamaba triunfalmente.

"¿Ves? Ella está bien".

El hombre suspiró en su cerveza. Mientras tanto, Jen continuaba su línea de preguntas.

"¿Vas a unirte al Cuerpo?" le preguntó a Hermione. "¿Después de que hayas terminado la cosa de estudiante?"

Hermione jugueteó con su vaso, mirando nerviosamente a los dos licantropos. Tímidamente, se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca he pensado en eso".

De nuevo, Jen miró a Hermione siniestramente, como un depredador observa a su presa, sin haber decidido si aún vale la pena el esfuerzo de una cacería. Eventualmente, abrió la boca y le informó a Hermione.

"Bueno, el entrenamiento básico implica arrastrarse mucho por el barro".

El tono relajado, casi bromista en la voz de Jen chocaba bruscamente con la mirada dura en su rostro. Hermione estaba desconcertada por toda la conversación. El hombre sin nombre al lado de Jen sabiamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Mucho barro", confirmó sonriendo. "Y poca comida. Ojalá tuviéramos esos MRE. Pero no, no tenemos nada" sacudió la cabeza y bebió de su cerveza. "Sabes, un día, cuando estaba en entrenamiento básico, atrapé una de esas ratas acuaticas. Hombre, casi lloro de alegría".

Jen finalmente abandonó su extraña mirada fija y se rió de buena gana. "¿Casi? Te recuerdo llorando como un bebé todos los días, amigo"

El hombre miró a Jen, un fuego peligroso chispeó en sus ojos, y golpeó la cerveza agresivamente sobre la mesa. Levantó la mano y señaló a Jen, obviamente a punto de comenzar una acalorada discusión. Entonces una sonrisa dividió su rostro y admitió fácilmente.

"Cierto."

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas y Hermione frunció el ceño. Los hombres lobo eran extraños.

†

Sin que Hermione lo notara, entre hablar con los hombres lobo y tomar más y más tragos, la tarde se convirtió en noche. El día escolar que se avecinaba mañana incitó a Hermione a encontrar a Lupin. Su cabeza se arremolinó ligeramente por todo el alcohol mientras se escurría entre la gente con la esperanza de encontrar a su maestro. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final vio a Lupin con una cerveza en la mano, apoyado en uno de los bancos. Rápidamente se acercó a él. Medio tumbado en la mesa, Lupin no pareció notar su presencia, sino que continuó mordisqueando su vaso.

"¿Capitán Lupin?"

Dolorosamente lento, el hombre lobo giró la cabeza y con ojos vidriosos la miró.

"Oh", arrastró las palabras Lupin. "Es 'ermi'ne. Te quiero, chica".

"Em ... eso está bien", dijo Hermione incómoda. "¿Cuándo nos vamos? Tengo escuela mañana ..."

"Sí, está bien", proclamó Lupin en voz alta. "No te preocupes. Te llevaré de vuelta".

El hombre lobo se levantó, tambaleándose, y sonrió a Hermione. Luego dio un paso adelante y rápidamente cayó de bruces.

"Ow", le llegó un gemido doloroso desde el suelo.

Hermione esperó un segundo a que volviera a levantarse. Esa esperanza fue aplastada cuando escuchó los suaves ronquidos del licantropo. De ninguna manera Lupin podría llevarla esta noche.

"Que bien." el sarcasmo goteó de su tono mientras miraba a su supuesto profesor.

Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y, girando la cabeza, Hermione reconoció a Greyback. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras le daba un codazo a Lupin con el pie.

"Cayó redondo, el cabrón", informó sabiamente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Prometió llevarme de vuelta a Hogwarts".

"Lo siento, muchacha". Greyback se encogió de hombros. "Este idiota no va a despertarse en unas horas".

Hermione suspiró cansadamente, frotándose la cara con la mano. Todo el alcohol la estaba alcanzando y solo quería acostarse. Greyback sonrió al verla ahogar un bostezo.

"Siéntete libre de agarrar una cama y echar una cabezada", ofreció.

A Hermione no le emocionaba verse obligada a pasar la noche, después de todo, tenía escuela mañana, por no hablar de Tom ... pero en realidad no tenía muchas opciones. Sintiéndose bastante cansada, sonrió a Greyback.

"Gracias."

Mientras se alejaba arrastrando los pies, la voz burlona de Greyback la siguió, "No maldigas a nadie en el camino. Aquí todos somos gente muy agradable".

Hermione lo saludó con la mano, sin molestarse en darse la vuelta, y se tambaleó a una habitación. Le tomó algo de tiempo encontrar una habitación vacía con una buena cama. En este punto, a Hermione no le importaba a quién pertenecía la habitación. Completamente exhausta, se dejó caer en la cama y estuvo dormida antes de que su cabeza golpeara la almohada.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Nuevamente, la sangre sucia lo evitaba. A Tom no le resultaba divertido. Furiosa magia irrumpía dentro de él mientras se sentaba en clase de Transformaciones. Apenas podía concentrarse en algo de lo que McGonagall decía. No sabía dónde estaba Hermione. El asiento a su lado estaba sospechosamente vacío y eso lo volvía loco. Hermione podría haber estado deprimida últimamente y tal vez él era parcialmente culpable de eso, pero no le daba ningún derecho a desaparecer así.

Fue un alivio que, treinta minutos después, McGonagall concluyera la lección. Frustrado, abandonó rápidamente el salón de clases. Mientras caminaba hacia su próxima clase, siguió sin ver a Hermione en ningún lado. En el segundo piso, se encontró con una de sus amiguitas. A regañadientes, se acercó a la chica Weasley. Mantuvo toda la molestia fuera de su rostro e incluso forzó una pequeña sonrisa mientras preguntaba.

"Sra. Weasley, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

La chica tuvo la audacia de sonreírle y Tom tuvo que reponerse para no maldecirla en el acto.

"Por supuesto, Riddle", dijo la Weasley, aún con la sonrisa exasperante

"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría estar Hermione?" Tom preguntó, forzando una ligera educación en su voz.

Él casi gruñó cuando vio la sonrisa en la cara de Weasley con un tinte decididamente petulante. El brillo burlón de sus ojos le dijo que sabía muy bien donde estaba Hermione.

"¿Que es esto?" Weasley se burló, haciéndose la tonta. "No me digas que perdiste a tu novia, Riddle. Qué tragedia".

La magia de Tom dio un furioso tirón. Con fuerza, echó el poder hacia atrás y en su lugar sonrió amistosamente a la chica.

"Estoy preocupado", le dijo suavemente. "Hermione no asistió a clases. Tal vez esté enferma. Viendo que ustedes dos comparten sala común, me preguntaba si podrías saber más".

La chica resopló desdeñosamente y la magia de Tom chocó violentamente contra sus restricciones.

"Ya sabes", dijo la Weasley, mirándolo con desprecio. "Tal vez Hermione se cansó de ti y decidió que necesitaba algo de espacio. Algo que puedo entender perfectamente".

La sonrisa cortés se le clavó en el rostro cuando Tom preguntó: "¿Sabes dónde está o no está?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no está contigo" Weasley simplemente se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "Es una pista, ¿no?"

Tom deseó que estuvieran solos, para poder enseñarle algunos modales. Dejó caer su máscara amistosa y declaró, con malicia retorciendo sus palabras: "Agradezco su valiosa ayuda, Sra. Weasley. Me aseguraré de devolvérsela".

Furioso, Tom buscó por el castillo. Sin embargo, Hermione, seguía sin aparecer. Al final, aunque no quiso agravar su relación ya problemática, decidió llamar a Hermione. Buscó el vínculo que la encadenaba a él y tiró bruscamente. Tom esperó a Hermione en la sala común de los Prefectos. Su temperamento lentamente se fue descontrolando, ya que tras más de media hora, todavía seguía sin presentarse. En realidad, solo había dos explicaciones para su continua ausencia. O Hermione se atrevió a ignorar su invocación, lo cual dudaba, ya que sería bastante doloroso para ella, o la sangre sucia estaba fuera de su alcance y eso significaría que ella había dejado Hogwarts.

Tom ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo sus manos se cerraron en puños apretados, las uñas clavándose duramente en la piel. Magia rugió a su alrededor, desgarrando violentamente el interior de la sala común. A Tom no le importó cuando la alfombra se prendió, su magia alimentando ávidamente las llamas.

¿Hermione estaba tratando de huir de él?

†

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza matador. Siseó de dolor cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente y alguien entró, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Ese hijo de p ..." la voz vaciló, obviamente, tras haber visto a Hermione. "¿Qué diablos? Esta es mi habitación. ¿Quién eres? ¿Pucey? ¿Eres tú? Lo juro por Dios ..."

La cálida manta fue arrancada de Hermione y parpadeó en la inoportuna luz del día.

"Bueno", dijo la misma voz. "No eres Pucey, entonces. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Finalmente, la visión borrosa de Hermione se aclaró y observó a un hombre parado frente a la cama. No le tomó ni un segundo reconocerlo.

"¿S- Sirius Black?" Hermione chilló estridentemente.

El hombre se estremeció alejándose de ella, con ansiedad inundando su rostro. Era bastante alto y bien formado, con largos cabellos negros cayendo sobre un rostro pálido. Hermione pudo ver el parecido con su hermano Regulus, pero principalmente lo reconoció de ciertas fotos que habían aparecido en la prensa. Agarrando la manta inútilmente, Hermione se apartó del hombre.

"Oh, mierda", Black murmuró tembloroso, mirando a Hermione. "Esto no bueno."

"U- usted es Sirius Black", Hermione declaró lo obvio con voz ronca.

El hombre la miró y se sorprendió al ver una pequeña y tímida sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Eh ..." Black torpemente buscó las palabras. "Sí ... Existe cualquier posibilidad que puedas ... No sé ... ¿olvidarte de esto?"

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron mientras una mano buscaba la varita clandestinamente. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Merlín sabía cómo un asesino había entrado en el cuartel. Tenía que alertar a alguien, pensó Hermione frenéticamente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente de nuevo y se tambaleó un enfermo Lupin.

"Oye, Sirius," dijo el hombre lobo. "Has visto a-

Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos enrojecidos captaron la escena frente a él. Hermione seguía sentada en la cama, con una manta apretada como para protegerse, mientras que Black estaba parado frente a ella, viéndose completamente indefenso.

"Ah, no importa", dijo Lupin sin entusiasmo. "Acabo de encontrarla".

Sintiéndose terriblemente inestable, Hermione miró impotente a Lupin en busca de una explicación. "¿Capitán…?"

Black también miró a Lupin. Tratando de romper el hielo con una broma, dijo débilmente: "Entonces, ¿lo has llamado capitán? Maldito bastardo.

Los ojos amarillos de Lupin lo miraron. "Ahora no es el momento, amigo".

Hermione usó la falta de atención de Black para finalmente agarrar la varita y saltar de la cama. Amenazadoramente, apuntó la varita a Black, magia asaltando alrededor.

"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!"

"Whoa" Black levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador. "¿Por qué no te calmas? No hay necesidad de varitas".

Sin dejar a Black fuera de su vista, Hermione se dirigió a Lupin, "¿Capitán? ¿Qué está haciendo Sirius Black aquí?"

Lupin dio un paso hacia Hermione, pero ella se alejó, agarrando la varita más fuerte. El hombre lobo se detuvo y la calmó: "Hermione, está bien. Sirius ... Black es un amigo".

Eso no convenció a Hermione en lo más mínimo. Su magia corrió a través de su cuerpo, apremiando la varita.

"¡Es un asesino!"

"Oye", protestó Black, con las manos todavía levantadas en señal de rendición. "No soy un criminal. Soy ... eh ..." miró a Lupin. "Soy un miembro honorario de la manada ".

"¿Eres un hombre lobo?" Hermione exigió saber.

Una mirada extraña, casi tímida, cruzó el rostro de Black. "No precisamente. No."

Hermione frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Lupin. El hombre lobo suspiró cansado y se dejó caer en una silla junto al escritorio.

"Está bien, Hermione", dijo, sonriéndole suavemente. "Está bien. Sirius no es peligroso. Es un buen amigo".

"Soy tu mejor amigo", corrigió Black confiadamente con una sonrisa.

Si bien Hermione confiaba en Lupin, no estaba dispuesta a expandir esa confianza hacia sus dudosos amigos. Entonces no bajó la varita. Lupin alzó las cejas.

"¿Qué sabes sobre Sirius Black?"

Hermione frunció los labios, y trató de pensar racionalmente con toda la adrenalina en su sistema.

"Es un criminal" estudió a Black sospechosamente. "Él ... él es el líder de la Orden del Fénix".

"Exactamente", asintió Lupin. "¿Y qué es la Orden del Fénix?"

"La Orden ... son terroristas. Son ..." Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Roban sangre sucias".

Black le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y corrigió suavemente: "No robamos. Los estamos liberando".

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La mano en su varita tembló ligeramente. "¿Liberar ...?"

"Eso es cierto", dijo Lupin con firmeza. "Ahora piensa, Hermione. ¿De verdad quieres amenazar a alguien que está ayudando a los nacidos muggles?"

La mano que sostenía la varita tembló y Hermione miró impotente a Lupin.

"¿No?"

El hombre lobo le sonrió alentador. "Te lo prometo, no te lastimará. Baja la varita".

Y Hermione lo hizo. No sabía si realmente fue una buena decisión, pero bajó la varita. Tras eso, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Black.

"Gracias joder", exclamó. "Lupin tenía razón. Eres una bruja aterradora"

Hermione lo miró cautelosamente. Si bien no le devolvió la sonrisa, tuvo que admitir que era bastante contagiosa. Dirigiéndose a Lupin, preguntó con asomo de acusación.

"Planeaste que lo conociera, ¿verdad?"

El hombre lobo se veía completamente culpable y trató de defenderse, "Tal vez ... Pero juro que no se suponía que fuera así".

†

Tom estaba furioso.

Eso era probablemente la subestimación del año. Solo recordaba algunas ocasiones en que había perdido el control de su magia tan profundamente, y todas se remontaban a su infancia, cuando la magia todavía era una noción abstracta. Tratar de dominar esa furiosa fuerza era difícil y Tom falló algunas veces mientras caminaba por Hogwarts. Su magia encontró caminos y canales por los que romper los confines en su cuerpo. La piel le picaba y se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Un grupo de Ravenclaws se sobresaltó y gritaron asustados cuando Tom pasó, magia empujándolos ferozmente fuera del camino. Uno de ellos fue golpeado contra la pared del pasillo, pero a Tom no le importó.

Hermione se había ido. Ella se había atrevido a dejarlo.

†

"Capitán, ¿por qué quiere que conozca a Black?" Hermione preguntó cautelosamente.

"Creo que es hora de cortar las formalidades", bromeó Black. "¿No crees, Lu-Lu?"

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco. Black se encogió de hombros, le sonrió a Hermione y proclamó en broma: "Muy bien, entonces. Puedes llamarle Remy".

Con una mirada amargada, Lupin dijo: "Creo que no".

"Sí ..." dijo Black pensativamente. "Supongo que Remus es un nombre bastante extraño".

"Pff. Como si Sirius fuera mucho mejor", despreció Lupin. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo amablemente: "Nos quedaremos con Lupin, ¿eh? Todo el mundo me llama así. El perro tiene razón, Remus suena extraño".

"¡Ah!" Black sonrió y se inclinó exageradamente hacia Hermione. "Puedes llamarme Sirius. Porque creo que mi nombre es increíble".

Aún sonriendo, Black, o más bien Sirius, se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas perezosamente. Hermione no sabía muy bien qué pensar de él. Nunca pensó que algún día encontraría al líder de la Orden del Fénix. Liberar sangre sucias era un concepto bastante extraño para ella. ¿Por qué un mago haría eso? Pensamientos confusos giraban en la mente de Hermione mientras miraba al hombre de pelo negro.

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Eres un Sangre Pura. Un Black. Y ellos son ..."

Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa irónica. "¿Realmente no sabes que somos grupo liberal?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió. Lupin, todavía recostado en la silla, dijo: "James Potter".

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. "¿Potter? ¿Tu amigo, el Auror?"

"Sí", respondió Sirius en lugar de Lupin. "James y yo, fuimos Aurores un día" una mirada melancólica cruzó su rostro. "Fuimos asignados a la manada de Greyback. Oficiales de enlace. Y Lupin, aquí, era nuestro contacto. Hacíamos un buen equipo, ¿verdad? Los mejores amigos".

Lupin asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, y le dijo a Hermione: "Éramos como hermanos".

Sirius hizo una mueca como si algo lo hubiera lastimado físicamente. Echó un vistazo a Hermione. "Todo fue realmente increible. Ya sabes, cazar criminales, patear algunos culos ... era perfecto. Hasta que James lo jodió". Sirius soltó una carcajada. "Viejo tonto, se enamoró".

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. Lupin se hizo cargo y explicó "Su nombre era Lily. Su verdadero nombre"

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron con comprensión. "¿Una sangre sucia?"

"Sí", dijo Sirius. "Mi madre hizo una de sus lujosas fiestas. Toda elegante y esas cosas. Fui allí para revolver la mierda. Por eso lleve a mis buenos amigos, el medio sangre-hombre-lobo y el traidor a la sangre. Estaba esperando que a mi querida y vieja madre le diera un aneurisma".

Lupin lo miró con reproche y se hizo cargo, "Lily estaba en la fiesta, sirviendo a los invitados. Era joven, no mayor de lo que éramos en ese entonces, y bonita. James se enamoró perdidamente".

Sirius asintió, "Sí, lo jodió"

"De todos modos," continuó Lupin. "James quería salvar a Lily, pero sabíamos que la madre de Sirius nunca se la vendería. No cuando toda su familia ya estaba marcada como traidores de sangre. Tampoco yo podía comprarla, porque los hombres lobos no son propietarios de nacidos muggles. "

"Eso me dejó a mí cariño", dijo Sirius. "Por supuesto que madre me odiaba con pasión, así que no hubo otra manera más que robar a Lily. En realidad fue sorprendentemente fácil. La saqué de la mansión. Entonces Lupin y su sus amigos lobos se hicieron cargo de llevarla de contrabando a través de la mitad del país hasta la casa de James. Está bien, todo terminará bien, pensabamos ".

Inmersa en la historia, Hermione se dejó caer junto a Sirius en la cama. "¿Qué salió mal?"

Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa triste. "Mi madre salió mal. Es como uno de esos sabuesos. Una vez que capta un olor, no lo suelta. Y supo desde el principio que yo había estado detrás del supuesto robo de su _propiedad_."

Lupin suspiró profundamente. "Walburga Black quería vernos a todos ahorcados. Ni siquiera se trataba de Lily. Se trataba de poder y de probar un punto".

Sirius se encogió de hombros, ni rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. "Los Black son conocidos por ser discretos, eficientes y crueles. Debería ser nuestro lema familiar. Y mi madre era la reina de toda esa mierda a capa y espada. Contrató a gente. Gente que era muy buena en su trabajo".

"¿Encontraron a Lily?" Hermione preguntó preocupada.

"Sí", respondió Lupin con fuerza. "Les tomó un tiempo, pero encontraron a James, a Lily y a su hijo de un año en su casa del norte. Esa noche, los tres fueron asesinados".

Soltando un aliento tembloroso, Hermione miró al hombre lobo. Ella realmente no sabía qué decir. Era una historia horrible

"De eso se trata la Oden del Fenix", la grave voz de Sirius cortó el silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione. "Me preguntaste por qué peleo en la Orden. Por eso. La mierda que le pasó a James, a Lily y a su hijo, no está bien".

†

Tom dejó atrás la influencia de las barreras de Hogwarts y tiró bruscamente del vínculo entre él y Hermione. Ella todavía estaba fuera de su alcance. Tom cerró los ojos y se concentró en el vínculo. Era difícil captar el débil hilo de su magia. Apenas estaba allí. Un mago menor se habría visto obligado a darse por vencido, pero Tom conocía el funcionamiento de la magia. Hilo o no, sabía qué tenía que seguirlo y con un chasquido agudo se zambulló en la oscuridad de la Aparición.

Se detuvo en Heaton Park en Manchester, luego en dos pequeños pueblos cerca de Glasgow y Newcastle y un viaje a Irlanda del Norte para triangular la posición de Hermione. Ella estaba escondida en un bosque al sur de Escocia. Era un área bastante grande, pero Tom podía sentir la magia en lo profundo del bosque. Una vez más, entró en la apretada presión de la Aparición y reapareció en el borde de esas salas protectoras.

†

"A pesar de lo que su madre dijo", dijo Lupin, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Sirius puede ser bastante ambicioso cuando quiere serlo. Sin él, la Orden no sería lo que es hoy".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa surgió en su propio rostro. Antes de que Lupin pudiera agregar nada más, pudo escuchar un fuerte aullido desde afuera. Él se puso rígido cuando lo escuchó.

"Supongo que es mi señal para irme", les informó Lupin y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Te llevaré a la escuela más tarde. ¿De acuerdo, Hermione?"

"Ya voy tarde de todos modos". Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No va a empeorar".

Sirius se rió. "Esa es mi chica".

"Mantén un ojo sobre ella", ordenó el hombre lobo.

"Sí, señor", añadió Sirius perezosamente. "Y cuida a Greyback. De lo contrario, el viejo borracho se ahogará en su propio vómito".

Lupin lo fulminó con la mirada. "Es el líder de mi manada del que estás hablando".

Sirius hizo una mueca y despidió al hombre lobo. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Hermione.

"Buen hombre", dijo Sirius con cariño. "Un poco estricto si me lo preguntas".

Hermione alzó las cejas ante eso. 'Estricto' no era la palabra que usaría para describir a Lupin. Aún así, usó el mismo tono cariñoso cuando respondió:

"Me ayudó mucho. Y es un maestro fantástico".

"Él me dijo lo mismo, sobre ti siendo tan buena estudiante", dijo Sirius alegremente. "En realidad, no pudo dejar de hablar sobre lo talentosa que eres".

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente bajo los elogios, haciendo que Sirius sonriera. Cuidadosamente, lo escaneó. El ex Auror estaba repantigado sobre la cama con una actitud tranquila. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero luego se atrevió a preguntar lo qué le había estado molestando todo el tiempo.

"¿Que quieres de mi?"

Sirius no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. La sonrisa nunca vaciló, pero perdió su alegría. Su tono de voz era grave mientras explicaba:

"Estás en una posición excepcional, Hermione. Una nacida de muggles en Hogwarts. Eso no ha sucedido desde que Grindelwald se hizo cargo".

"Lo sé ..." susurró Hermione, sin entender realmente a dónde iba todo esto.

"¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?" Sirius preguntó amablemente.

Ella frunció el ceño y su confusión lo hizo reír. "Los estás refutando. Dicen que los nacidos de muggles son débiles, que su magia es débil en el mejor de los casos. Sin embargo, Lupin me dice que eres su mejor estudiante. También afirman que los nacidos de muggles son estúpidos, incapaces de aprender nada. Pero allí estás, obteniendo nada más que O. Eres la contraevidencia de todas esas teorías que afirman que los nacidos de muggles son apenas más que animales". Sirius la tomó de la mano y la sostuvo suavemente. Mirándola a los ojos, dijo: "Podrías cambiar las cosas, Hermione".

Hermione lo consideró antes de decir: "Quieres que me una a la Orden".

"Sí"

"Y quieres que pelee", suspiró débilmente.

"Sí."

Hermione apartó la mano de la suya. "Yo- yo no quiero pelear".

"No, no quieres", Sirius dijo cautelosamente. "Es totalmente tu decisión. Y si no lo haces, todos lo entenderán. No es una pelea fácil, y siendo honesto, estamos superados en número. Bastante superados. A veces desearía no haber empezado esto. Pero no puedo parar ahora."

"¿Por James y Lily?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí. Y más," contestó Sirius. "Créeme, odio preguntarte esto, pero necesitaba soltarlo".

Hermione se lamió nerviosamente el labio. "No lo sé…"

Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora. "No quiero que decidas en este momento. Esto es algo que necesitas reflexionar. Solo quería que supieras que estamos aquí y que te queremos".

Hermione miró al hombre, sintiéndose inquieta. Sirius vio la agitación parpadeando a través de sus ojos, y nuevamente tomó su mano con dulzura. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa juvenil.

"Ya, suficiente de esta mierda. Me da dolor de cabeza tan temprano en la mañana", dijo en broma. "Bajemos y tomemos un desayuno. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

Ella parpadeó con expresión solemne. Todavía tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y era bastante contagiosa. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

†

Como un tigre enjaulado, se paseó por los límites de las barreras de protección. Su magia de vez en cuando chispeaba y arremetía contra la barrera. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía violar las barreras. Eran casi tan fuertes como las que rodeaban Hogwarts. Al menos, Tom hechizó sus propios ojos para poder mirar más allá de la barrera. Dos hombres lobo custodiaban el punto de entrada y Tom supo al instante quién exactamente se había llevado a Hermione. A su llegada, uno de los licántropos se había marchado apresuradamente, presumiblemente para informar a un superior sobre su presencia. El otro licántropo se quedó. Aunque Tom no la miraba abiertamente, nunca dejó al hombre lobo fuera de su campo de visión. La mujer se paraba a unos metros de la pared mágica y observaba descaradamente a Tom.

Debieron haber pasado diez, o tal vez quince minutos cuando finalmente sucedió algo. Vio dos figuras caminando hacia el borde de la barrera. Él detuvo su caminata incesante y los observó. Una ola de candente ira lo inundó cuando los reconoció. Una de las figuras era Lupin. Una sonrisa despreocupada revoloteó alrededor de su rostro mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona a Tom. La otra figura era de hecho, Hermione. Al instante, la mirada de Tom se concentró en ella. Se sorprendió un poco cuando ella no intentó evitar su mirada a pesar de su comportamiento desobediente. Sin señales de que inclinara la cabeza como solía hacer.

"¿Cómo te enteraste dónde estábamos?" la voz áspera de Lupin exigió saber.

Los furiosos ojos de Tom se desviaron de Hermione a Lupin. La condescendencia goteó de su voz cuando dijo.

"Soy el Maestro de Hermione. Donde sea que vaya, puedo rastrearla".

La amenaza en su tono era inconfundible y Tom sonrió cruelmente al ver la furia revoloteando a través de los ojos de Lupin.

"Bueno, déjame reformular esto", arrastró las palabras el hombre lobo, mostrando sus dientes afilados. "¿A qué viniste?"

De nuevo, un rastro de la magia enfurecida de Tom lamió el hechizo de protección y el escudo parpadeó brevemente.

"Quiero recuperar lo que es mío", gruñó furiosamente Tom.

Su mirada letal se clavó en la sangre sucia. Hermione se atrevió a sostener su mirada, escudriñándolo inquisitivamente. Tom atribuyó su audacia a la sala protectora que aún se extendía entre ellos.

Nada impresionado, Lupin rodó los ojos. "Tienes un don para lo dramático, ¿verdad?"

"¿Pensabas que podrías llevártela?" Tom escupió, malicia retorciendo su voz.

"No", explicó Lupin lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. "Simplemente invité a Hermione a una breve visita. Realmente no hay necesidad de que aparezcas aquí como el marido desechado, Riddle".

Instantáneamente, la magia de Tom brotó y chocó violentamente contra el escudo protector. Esta vez pudo sentir la magia extraña estremeciéndose bajo la embestida. Con cruel satisfacción, vio como Hermione hacía una mueca y se frotaba dolorosamente el antebrazo izquierdo.

"No es culpa de Lupin", dijo la chica suplicante. "Solo quería ver el cuartel. Nunca planeé quedarme aquí. Quise volver, pero me quede dormida. Lo siento".

Cuando Tom miró los ojos marrones de Hermione, su magia extrañamente se calmó. Todavía estaba enojado, pero también podía ver la honestidad en su rostro. Aún así, su voz era dura como el acero cuando le ordenó.

"Ven aquí. Nos vamos".

Hermione asintió con timidez. Sin embargo, para fastidio de Tom, no se apresuró a seguir su orden. En cambio, se volvió hacia Lupin y le sonrió.

"Gracias por invitarme. Realmente lo pasé muy bien. Pero es mejor que ahora regrese con Tom".

Los ojos amarillos del hombre lobo escanearon a la chica y Tom apretó las manos en apretados puños al ver la preocupación en ellos. El estúpido perro no tenía que preocuparse por el bienestar de Hermione.

"Está bien", dijo Lupin a regañadientes. "Pero siempre puedes regresar y visitarnos nuevamente".

Tom entrecerró los ojos con sospecha cuando Lupin le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y tiró ligeramente de una cadena que le colgaba del cuello. La sangre sucia le sonrió.

"Gracias", dijo felizmente.

Finalmente, Hermione se apartó del licántropo y se acercó a Tom. Se estremeció levemente al atravesar la sala protectora, pero por lo demás permaneció intacta. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione se acercó a él. Tom podía ver que desconfiaba de él, lo cual era una muy buena idea de su parte, pero algo había cambiado. Sin embargo, era tan sutil que Tom no pudo decir qué era exactamente diferente. Alcanzó a Hermione y la agarró con fuerza del brazo, sabiendo, pero sin importarle que su firme agarre probablemente la dejara magullada. Hermione no luchó contra él y lo siguió sin discutir, pero su postura y sus movimientos parecían haber perdido la deferencia. Con irritación, Tom la atrajo más cerca, haciendo que Hermione se tambaleara levemente.

"Deberías haberme preguntado antes de huir con ese perro", le espetó Tom, con malicia.

Hermione asintió mientras lo observaba astutamente, como si tratara de resolver algo. Tom se preguntó en qué rompecabezas estaba trabajando.

"Tienes razón. Lo siento", respondió finalmente la sangre sucia con voz firme pero de ninguna manera confrontativa. "Pero pensé que dirías que no".

En advertencia, los dedos de Tom se flexionaron alrededor de su brazo. Lanzándole una mirada oscura, le espetó, "Razón de más para que no ir, ¿no crees?"

La mirada fija de Hermione siguió mirándolo mientras consideraba cómo responder. Cautelosamente, dijo: "Fue una oportunidad interesante. Habría sido una pena dejarla pasar".

Fue una respuesta bastante diplomática, casi Slytherin-con margen interpretación. A Tom no le gustó. Tampoco le gustó la despreocupación con la que Hermione manejaba la situación.

"Parece que he sido muy permisivo contigo", le dijo fríamente Tom. "Tendré que limitar tus libertades más estrictamente, Hermione".

Su agarre se apretó una vez más, luego la arrastró hacia la Aparición y hacia Hogwarts.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Anotaciones: FUBAR: es un acrónimo que dice "Fucked up Beyond all Recognition" Creo que no necesita traducion LOL, pero dice mas o menos que todo se fue a la mierda "jodido mas alla del reconocimiento". Se usa en el Ejército de Estados Unidos y otros escenarios militares, así como los ambientes civiles.**

 **MRE: Comida, lista para comer**

 **Estaba pensando en este universo paralelo, ¿qué fue de Harry?, porque la historia es bastante similar, los Potters escondiéndose, gente mala buscándolos y todos muertos. Me sorprende que Harry esté muerto en esta historia, me hubiera gustado saber qué papel tendría…pero ¿quien dice que esta muerto? ¿Quién dice que fue un Harry? Y si Lily y James son los padres de Hermione? Además que casualidad que en el capitulo anterior Hermione le cuenta su historia a Riddle, como tuvo padres que la querían, pero que murieron. No sé, tendré que releer el primer capítulo. Es mi teoría, porque me extraña que no haya un Harry en la historia, pero quizás se han intercambiado los papeles. Sería un buen giro de tuerca a la historia, ¿no creen?**


	23. Simple Sirvienta

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **JK. Rowling** **Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **23**

 **Simple Sirvienta**

Con un fuerte chasquido, Tom reapareció en el Bosque Prohibido, a las afueras de las guardas de Hogwarts. Hermione estaba parada a su lado, examinándolo con expresión cautelosa. Tom no la soltó, sino que la atrajo con dureza mientras caminaban por el bosque.

"¿Cuándo exactamente te fuiste con Lupin?" preguntó con tono peligroso.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. "Ayer por la tarde."

"Entonces, te quedaste toda la noche", se dio cuenta Tom con furia. "¿Cierto?"

Ella asintió y la magia de Tom rugió. ¿Se había quedado con ese hombre lobo toda la noche? Tuvo que retener su magia para que no atacar inmediatamente a la chica. Furioso, inquirió con dureza.

"¿Dónde dormiste?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Qué crees? En los barracones, por supuesto".

"¿Sola?"

La sangre sucia lo miró por un momento, antes de contestar indignada, "Sí".

Tom se sintió un poco apaciguado, pero su ira aún hervía muy cerca de la superficie. "No estoy muy contento contigo, Hermione".

Su ira solo se intensificó cuando la chica no se disculpó de inmediato. En silencio, caminó a su lado, sin parecer muy arrepentida.

"Nunca harás algo como esto otra vez", ordenó Tom airadamente.

"Está bien", fue la respuesta evasiva de Hermione.

"No te tendré vagando como un perro callejero", insistió bruscamente. "De ahora en adelante, debes preguntarme antes de salir del castillo. No me importa si solo quieres ir al campo de Quidditch con tus amigos. Me encontrarás y yo te diré si está bien ir".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza con el rostro en blanco, y Tom se sintió cada vez más molesto por su comportamiento cerrado. Magia rabiaba dentro de él, pero continuó su diatriba.

"Después de clases, quiero que vayas de inmediato a la sala común de Prefectos, todos los días. Te lo dije antes y no sé por qué paraste, pero ya no toleraré tus excursiones. ¿Lo entiendes?"

En esta ocasión, al menos recibió una pequeña reacción de Hermione. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y preguntó con voz distante:

"¿Qué vas a hacer si no cumplo con tus reglas?"

Tom la miró y amenazó, "Realmente no quieres saber".

Hermione lo observó, sus ojos se clavaron en él. Era una sensación extraña estar bajo su escrutinio. Finalmente, pareció llegar a una conclusión. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, no lo expresó. Sin decir nada, la sangre sucia simplemente asintió. Harto de su comportamiento estoico, Tom decidió con acritud.

"Y vas a abandonar el club de DCLAO".

Hermione finalmente abandonó su máscara indiferente. Un ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. Dejó de caminar y miró a Tom. Él no iba a ceder y simplemente la fulminó con la mirada.

"Pero ..." Hermione dijo con fuerza. "No quiero abandonar DCLAO".

Tom se encogió de hombros y dijo mezquinamente: "No me importa".

Continuó su camino, pero Hermione no lo siguió.

"¿Por qué quieres que abandone?" preguntó, con la voz tensa por la inminente ira.

Tom se giró y respondió con frialdad, "Porque no confío en ti alrededor de Lupin".

"¡Lupin es mi amigo!" Hermione le gritó, por primera vez alzando la voz.

"Cuidado con cómo me hablas", siseó amenazante.

Nuevamente, Hermione no se disculpó de inmediato para apaciguar su temperamento, sino que lo miró beligerantemente. Tom dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Una ligera presión sobre su pecho lo detuvo. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho. Tom quería decirle que no tenía nada que hacer guardando la distancia de él, pero se detuvo por la sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se miró la mano, antes de apartar el dedo ofensivo de Tom.

"Lo siento", dijo Hermione con un tono horriblemente distante.

¿ _Por qué_ se estaba disculpando? Tom se preguntó furiosamente. ¿Ella no quería tocarlo? ¿Eso era todo? Quizás ella preferiría tocar a Lupin. La idea hizo que la magia de Tom se contrajera en furiosa protesta. Impulsado por su furia, agarró a Hermione por el hombro y la atrajo más cerca. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto y Tom se sintió insultado por su falta de confianza.

"No voy a lastimarte", mordió venenosamente.

Hermione lo miró y pudo ver la desconfianza en su rostro.

"Siempre que haga lo que tú digas", ella observó clínicamente.

Bruscamente, Tom la alejó y gruñó: "¿De verdad te pido tanto? Puedes ir a clases y a la biblioteca cuando quieras. Te dejé salir y encontrarte con tus amigos. Y nunca esperé que hicieras ningun quehacer. ¿Qué más quieres? No creo que tuvieras ese lujo con los Malfoy ".

"No, no lo tenía", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione monótonamente.

Pareció reflexionar sobre algo, pero a Tom realmente no le importó lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La situación era bastante clara. En voz baja, Hermione preguntó.

"¿Por qué me dijiste que dejara de llamarte Maestro?"

Tom negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado y molesto. ¿Por qué le preguntaba esto ahora? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente admitir que estaba equivocada? Él ciertamente no estaba de humor para complacer su comportamiento truculento. Sintiéndose completamente molesto, Tom respondió cruelmente.

"Si me llamas Maestro en privado, te acostumbrarás y luego te equivocarás cuando haya otras personas alrededor. No importa cómo me llames, soy tu Maestro y debes obedecerme. "

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Tom pudo ver que como el rostro de Hermione se cerraba completamente. Incluso su ira desapareció detrás de la máscara inexpresiva y sintió el impulso de gritar de frustración.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Era lunes, y Tom había cumplido su amenaza de ser más estricto con ella después de su pequeña hazaña con los licántropos. No tenía permitido hacer nada sin su permiso. Era terriblemente restrictivo, incluso peor que los Malfoy. Al menos a los Malfoy nunca les había importado lo que ella estaba haciendo mientras hiciera sus tareas. Deseaba poder hablar con alguien sobre eso. Desafortunadamente, Lupin todavía estaba en el cuartel y no regresaría por una semana. Y Sirius sería arrestado si alguna vez mostraba su rostro por Hogwarts.

Hermione se sentía completamente sola sentada en la sala común de los Prefectos. Tom aún no estaba allí y se recostó en el sofá. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra el reposabrazos con una taza de té en la mano mientras leía _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Una pena, pensó Hermione mientras disfrutaba de la historia de _Babbitty Rabbitty_ y su _Cackling Stump_ , porque no podía concentrarse en la historia. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Tom. Toda la situación era horrible y desesperadamente no quería abandonar la clase de Lupin. ¿Cómo podía resolver el problema?

" _Si quieres que Riddle te trate de manera diferente, tienes que dejar de comportarte como su sirvienta_ ", le había dicho Lupin, pero Hermione era la sirvienta de Tom. Él era su Maestro. Él mismo lo había dicho. ¿Qué haría él si ella lo desafiaba? ¿Derrotarla? ¿Maldecirla? Hermione ya había tenido suficiente de eso en su vida. No necesitaba que Tom agregara más.

 _'Solo necesitas maldecirlo'_ , fue el consejo de Lupin y Hermione no estaba segura de si era bueno. Sin embargo ¿cuál era la alternativa? ¿Continuar viviendo entre dos aguas? Ya no era estudiante ni la esclava Penny.

 _'Solo necesitaba que supieras que estamos aquí y que te queremos'._

Hermione gimió cuando la voz de Sirius decidió también participar. Ese era otro problema que no sabía cómo resolver. Tal vez Sirius ni siquiera la quisiera en la Orden cuando supiera cómo todavía se arrastraba a los pies de su amo.

Hermione fue arrancada de sus depresivos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Echó un vistazo a la entrada y vio a Tom con su uniforme de Hogwarts impecable como siempre. Él realmente era un joven apuesto. Hermione quiso saltar del sofá, no podía holgazanear con su Maestro en la misma habitación, pero las palabras de Lupin la contuvieron.

 _'Tienes que quitarle ese poder'._

Hermione se forzó a sí misma a permanecer acostada en el sofá, sus dedos nerviosamente apretados alrededor de su libro. Si Sirius y Lupin podían luchar por todos los Sangres Sucias, ¿no era patético que ella no pudiera hacerlo por sí misma?

"Hermione", saludó Tom secamente. "Ahí estás."

"Hola, Tom", murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose nerviosa de repente.

Obligó sus ojos a volver al libro y pretendió no notar la presencia de Tom. Si él estaba sorprendido por su falta de interés hacia su persona, ciertamente no lo demostró. En cambio, se acercó a ella y la miró imperiosamente.

"Aún tenemos que terminar el proyecto de Transfiguración para McGonagall," le dijo firmemente. "Creo que es mejor que empecemos ahora. Levántate, vamos a ir a la biblioteca".

Hermione no reaccionó de inmediato. Sin prisas, terminó la página de su libro. Para entonces, Tom toqueteaba los dedos irritadamente contra su pierna. Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró. Tom le devolvió la mirada, la irritación latente en sus ojos azules. Hermione pudo sentir su corazón martilleando rápido en su pecho.

"Realmente me encantaría hacer eso", dijo, sin parecer sincera en absoluto. "Pero estoy ocupada en este momento".

Con eso, volvió a su libro y tomó un sorbo de té. A pesar de la tranquila demostración, no podía concentrarse en absoluto en el libro mientras nerviosamente esperaba la reacción de Tom.

"No estás haciendo nada", señaló, reprimiendo la ira que se filtraba en sus palabras. "Estás leyendo un libro de cuentos".

Cuando escuchó el tono peligroso de su voz, Hermione quiso encogerse. Sin embargo, se controló a sí misma, y respondió arrogantemente.

"Sí, bueno ... todavía estoy ocupada. Tal vez mañana".

Tom no reaccionó en absoluto. Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. Cautelosamente, lo observó. Tom apretó la boca en una delgada línea, enojado y sus manos se cerraron en puños apretados. Temblaban levemente como si tuviera que contenerse. Fríos escalofríos recorrieron la columna de Hermione mientras el miedo burbujeaba en ella. Con fuerza excluyó todos los indicios de inquietud en su rostro y parpadeó hacia Tom, aparentemente no impresionada por su ira.

Después de un momento de estar al borde de perder los estribos, Tom finalmente apretó los dientes, "Está bien. Hagámoslo mañana".

Hermione apenas pudo evitar mirarlo boquiabierta. Ella había estado preparada para ser cruciada de nuevo. O al menos, había esperado que Tom le gritara y la lanzara violentamente a la biblioteca. Ocultó su sorpresa detrás de una pared de aburrimiento y se encogió de hombros.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

La falta de reacción de Tom ante su insolencia dejó pensando a Hermione. Probablemente debería considerarse afortunada y olvidarse del incidente, pero continuó acosándola. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿debería seguir el consejo de Lupin y desafiar la autoridad de Tom? ¿Qué haría Tom si perdiera la paciencia con ella? ¿Qué tan lejos iría?

Era autodestructivo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su oportunidad llegó cuando Tom fue a una reunión con Dippet y la dejaron sola para que se las arreglara. Historia de la Magia comenzaría pronto, pero Hermione no quiso presenciar el culto poco saludable al héroe de Carrow, Grindelwald y decidió saltarse la clase.

Era una idea estúpida, pensó Hermione y un excitante hormigueo recorrió su espalda. Los corredores estaban desiertos ya que todos los estudiantes estaban en sus clases. Hermione se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo, una bola de miedo creciendo en su estómago. Aún así, una sonrisa traidora apareció en su rostro mientras se alejaba de la clase de Carrow. Casi había llegado al Hall de entrada cuando una voz aguda la llamó.

"¿Hermione?"

Se puso rígida y luego lentamente se giró. Suprimiendo un gemido, observó a Tom caminar hacia ella.

"¿No tienes ahora Historia de la Magia?" la regañó con mirada de reproche.

Hermione parpadeó hacia él y lanzó todo rastro de miedo al fondo de su mente.

"Sí."

Tom frunció el ceño. "Entonces, dime, ¿por qué estás aquí y no en clase?"

"Bueno, tampoco estás allí", señaló inocentemente.

"Soy Prefecto. Tenía una importante reunión con Dippet", dijo Tom, con ira aumentando en su voz. "¿Por qué no estás en clase, Hermione?"

Ocultando todo signo de inquietud, Hermione escaneó sus uñas con fingido aburrimiento. "No quería ir. Carrow es una vieja bruja".

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tom se convirtió en una mirada fulminante y ella pudo sentir su inminente magia erizarse agitadamente a su alrededor.

"No me importa lo que pienses de Carrow", siseó Tom peligrosamente. "Vas a ir a clase. ¡Ahora!"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza, frunció el ceño como si considerara su orden. Luego forzó una palabra.

"No".

Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener la fachada indiferente al ver la rabia enfurecida en los ojos azules de Tom. Bruscamente, él la agarró del brazo. Hermione se estremeció bajo su fuerte agarre y luchó contra su instinto de encogerse.

"Vas a ir a clase", ordenó Tom bruscamente. "¿Qué te pasa?"

El tono amenazante hizo que el corazón de Hermione se apretara. Sin esperar a que su miedo finalmente la paralizara, envió una ola de magia a su brazo. Instantáneamente, Tom la soltó como si hubiera sido quemado.

"¡NO, NO VOY A IR!" Hermione le gritó.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron ligeramente cuando su desafío tronó sobre él, claramente desequilibrado.

"Hermione, ¿qué sucede?"

"¡Nada!"

Tom la miró, indignado. Hermione no podía culparlo. Nunca en su vida se había comportado tan infantilmente. Abrió la boca para tratar de razonar con ella o maldecirla. Hermione no esperó a averiguarlo. Se giró y simplemente escapó.

†

Con el corazón todavía revoloteando en el pecho, se sentó sobre la hierba y miró el Gran Lago. Faltar a clase. Ella simplemente no podía creerlo. Era estúpido e inútil, y completamente inmaduro. Una risita fuera de lugar se desprendió de su boca. Esto era casi extrañamente emocionante. Tal vez podría usar el tiempo para terminar su ensayo de Aritmancia.

 _¿Hacer tarea mientras se saltaba clases?_ Hermione se rió.

Una mano alcanzó su antebrazo izquierdo, tratando de suavizar la picadura. La Marca Tenebrosa le palpitaba desde que dejó a Tom en ese pasillo. Él estaba enfadado. Hermione se encogió de hombros, tomó un guijarro y lo arrojó sobre el agua. Esto era mucho mejor que escuchar a Carrow.

Durante la siguiente media hora, se sentó ociosamente en la hierba y observó como un grupo de patos sumergía la cabeza en el agua en busca de plantas. Hermione disfrutó plenamente el tiempo libre robado hasta que fue duramente interrumpida.

"Ahí estás", le gruñó una voz profunda.

Una mano agarró la parte posterior de su cuello, bruscamente tirando de ella hacia arriba. Hermione volvió la cabeza y se encontró con un furioso Tom parado a su lado.

"¿Pensabas que podrías esconderte aquí?" él gruñó. "¿Intentas saltarte Transfiguración también?"

Bruscamente, la llevó hacia el castillo y continuó reprendiéndola con dureza: "¿En qué estás pensando, en nombre de Merlín? Después de las clases de hoy, buscarás a Carrow y pedirás disculpas. No haré que te comportes así".

Hermione no reaccionó en absoluto. Solo por ser desagradable, arrastró los pies. Por supuesto, Tom tenía razón. No ir a clases era horrible, incluso la de Carrow. Pero esto no era sobre la escuela. Esto era sobre Tom y hasta dónde llegaría para obligarla a obedecerlo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al día siguiente, Hermione se sentó en Pociones con un brillo rebelde en sus ojos. Riddle puso un trozo de pergamino en blanco frente a ella, pero ella nuevamente lo estaba desafiando y no anotó nada. Sus dedos picaban por la pluma, pero resistieron el impulso. Necesitaba molestar a Tom un poco más ya que también estaba teniendo éxito. Una vena furiosa había empezado a palpitar en su sien mientras garabateaba en su pergamino.

Tenía que haber un punto de quiebre. Hermione estaba desesperada por encontrarlo. ¿Qué haría Tom? ¿Qué haría ella? En parte estaba asustada y curiosa. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, al menos finalmente pondrían fin a este estado de incertidumbre.

"Trabajen en parejas", les recordó Slughorn al final de la lección. "La Poción Memoria es muy compleja".

Tom miró a Hermione, con una aterradora expresión en su rostro. Trató de ignorar la inquietud que le anudaba el estómago.

"Comienza a cortar las raíces de diente de león", ordenó Tom con aspereza. "Conseguiré las plumas de Jobberknoll".

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Vale."

Tom apretó la mandíbula con enojo ante su respuesta despreocupada y desapareció sin decir palabra en el almacén de pociones. Hermione se recostó en el asiento y observó la pequeña bolsita de raíces de diente de león. A pesar de la orden de Tom, no se movió para buscar un cuchillo. A su alrededor, los otros estudiantes se ponían a trabajar, pero Hermione se quedó sentada allí sin hacer nada.

Tom regresó tras unos minutos con un puñado de hermosas plumas azules. Sus ojos helados vieron las raíces de diente de león aún intactas, mientras Hermione descansaba ociosamente en la silla. La ira torció las facciones de Tom ante su desobediencia. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Furiosamente, golpeó las plumas sobre la mesa, doblando algunas, y agarró el cuchillo para cortar las raíces de diente de león.

Hermione lo observó, todavía actuando como si no le preocupara la evidente ira de Tom. A pesar del creciente dolor en la Marca Tenebrosa, no levantó la mano para ayudarlo. Era un poco desconcertante que aún no le hubiera gritado, pero estaban en un salón lleno de gente. Tom probablemente se contuvo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, hojeó lánguidamente un libro mientras Tom trabajaba febrilmente en la poción. Le lanzaba miradas asesinas de vez en cuando, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Podía sentir la presión de su magia cada vez más indignada, pero no permitió que la molestara. La poción se acercaba a su etapa final cuando Tom finalmente perdió la compostura.

"¿Me vas a ayudar en algo?" siseó por lo bajo, con gruesa irritación.

Hermione levantó la vista del libro y respondió indiferente: "No, no lo creo".

"Hermione, te juro por D-"

"El Shrivelfig está hirviendo", le informó con indiferencia.

Maldiciendo de manera colorida, Tom atendió la poción. Durante los siguientes quince minutos estuvo demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo con Hermione. Agitadamente, agregó ingredientes, ajustó la temperatura y revolvió la poción.

La clase casi había terminado cuando Slughorn llamó su atención, "Es hora de finalizar".

Hermione dejó el libro, y por primera vez echó un vistazo a la poción. Estaba impresionada. Tenía el correcto color blanco perlado. Tom se secó la frente mientras la miraba. Hermione tranquilamente le devolvió la mirada, escondiendo el hecho de que sus furiosos ojos le enviaban escalofríos por la espalda.

Slughorn vagó por el aula, inspeccionando el trabajo de sus alumnos. Estaba a solo una mesa de distancia cuando Hermione tuvo una idea. No supo lo que la impulsó, tal vez un deseo de muerte, pero agarró un bezoar. Tom limpió la mesa, pero levantó la vista cuando colgó el bezoar tentadoramente sobre la burbujeante poción.

"¿Qué demonios..

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y dejó que el bezoar cayera en el caldero. Al momento que entró en contacto con la poción, un tinte negro la empañó. En segundos, se extendió hasta que la poción quedó de un gris enfermizo. A toda prisa, Tom intentó pescar el bezoar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía una expresión asesina en el rostro cuando se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella en realidad se encogió ante su forma enojada. Antes de que Tom pudiera hacer algo, Slughorn se les acercó.

"Tom", exclamó el profesor en estado de shock mientras miraba la poción fallida. "¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"Señor, realmente no lo sé", Tom logró soltar, su voz temblaba de furia reprimida. "Supongo que el Shrivelfig (*ingrediente) debe haber estado ... contaminado".

Slughorn frunció el ceño ante la poción grisácea, agitándola con el cucharón. "Sí. Ese podría haber sido el problema".

"Creo que fue culpa de Tom", dijo Hermione con la voz tan dulce como la miel.

Slughorn la miró confundido mientras una mirada mortal se ocultaba tras el rostro en blanco de Tom. Hermione ignoró el dolor agudo que tiraba de su antebrazo izquierdo y se concentró en el profesor.

"Ya ves", dijo inocentemente. "Le dije a Tom que no agregara tanta secreción de gusano tubular" agitó las pestañas hacia Slughorn. "Profesor, usted indicó claramente en su lección que solo usara tres gotas" Hermione suspiró dramáticamente. "Pero Tom simplemente no me escuchó y echó un cucharón entero".

"¡Tom!" Slughorn gritó en tono de reproche.

"Señor, realmente-"

"No, no", el profesor cortó a Tom, moviendo un dedo severamente. "Qué poco característico de ti. Me temo que tendré que suspenderte por esa poción".

"Pero, señor-"

"No hay excusas", advirtió Slughorn. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione y añadió, mucho más amablemente: "Sra. Rookwood, puedo decir que hiciste todo lo posible. Por lo tanto, te daré un Aceptable por el trabajo".

Hermione le sonrió deslumbrantemente. "Muchas gracias, profesor".

Slughorn le sonrió antes de continuar calificando las pociones de los otros estudiantes. Hermione procedió a empacar sus cosas, tratando de ignorar la siniestra magia que asaltaba a Tom. Él la miró tan oscuramente que la hizo temblar de miedo. Solo unos minutos más tarde, Slughorn concluyó la lección. Hermione agarró su bolso apresuradamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez, corrió a la sala común de Gryffindor. Tom probablemente la mataría si la atrapara sola. Incluso mientras se escondía en la sala común de Gryffindor, con el corazón aún acelerado en el pecho, Hermione sintió que su Marca oscura se resentía con la ira de su amo.

†

Era la hora de la cena cuando Hermione entró de mala gana al Gran Comedor. El salón estaba atestado de estudiantes, lo que reducía el riesgo de que Tom le hiciera cualquier cosa. Hermione pudo ver a sus amigos de Gryffindor ya sentados en la mesa. Sin embargo, en lugar de caminar hacia ellos, giró a la izquierda y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. La mirada de Hermione barrió rápidamente a los Slytherins. A diferencia de los Gryffindor, había algún tipo de jerarquía subyacente en los arreglos de asientos. Los primeros años se sentaban en el borde. Los estudiantes mayores pero impopulares se sentaban entre ellos, luciendo sombríos. Cuanto más se acercaba a la mitad de la mesa, más arriba estaban en posición social. Todo giraba en torno a un grupo de séptimos años sentados justo en el centro de la mesa. Por supuesto, Hermione los conocía: Dolohov, Rosier, Draco y Bellatrix. Representaban los miembros más poderosos de la casa de Slytherin y todos los demás les lanzaban miradas celosas. Sin embargo, el rey y el líder de todos aún estaba ausente. Hermione vio un asiento abierto entre Bellatrix y Dolohov. Por la reverencia en que lo custodiaban, parecía ser más un trono. Tom Riddle llegaba tarde.

Probablemente me estaba buscando.

Valientemente reprimiendo su miedo, Hermione caminó hacia el asiento desocupado. Unos Slytherins se fijaron en ella y comenzaron a susurrar. Hermione ignoró sus miradas curiosas. Con una sonrisa alegre, se dejó caer en el asiento del rey. Instantáneamente toda la charla murió y los Slytherins la miraron fijamente. Hermione ignoró por completo el tenso silencio, en lugar de eso, tomó un sándwich de queso y dijo felizmente:

"Buena noches."

"Um ..." tartamudeó Draco, pareciendo bastante turbado. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hermione?"

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa brillante, pero completamente falsa, y explicó: "¿Intentando un poco de unidad entre casas?"

"Yo ... eh ... ya veo", murmuró el rubio.

Regulus, que estaba sentado frente a Draco, miró a Hermione con preocupación. Se inclinó un poco más cerca y susurró:

"Riddle te está buscando. Tal vez es mejor que ... lo evites".

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione cuando escuchó la advertencia de Regulus. Apreciaba su preocupación. Lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde para salvarla.

"Está bien realmente", mintió con confianza mientras masticaba su sándwich.

Los amigos o seguidores de Tom no parecían estar convencidos en absoluto. Bellatrix la miraba hostilmente, con los dedos apretados alrededor del cuchillo. Draco, Rosier y Dolohov la miraban confundidos, obviamente todavía sin decidir sobre la situación. Lo que más inquietaba a Hermione era la preocupación en el rostro de Regulus.

"La última vez que hablé con Tom," declaró Bellatrix, con un sádico brillo en sus ojos. "Parecía estar realmente enojado por algo".

El brillo malicioso permaneció destellando en sus ojos, y una sonrisa inquietante curvó sus labios mientras miraba a Hermione.

"No sabrías nada de eso, ¿verdad, Rookwood?"

Hermione cubrió toda su inseguridad detrás de una sonrisa falsa. "No, realmente no. ¿Por qué debería-"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" una voz enojada la cortó.

Hermione volvió la cabeza. Tom estaba parado directamente detrás de ella. Se mordió la lengua bruscamente cuando sintió su magia reverberando dolorosamente a través de su Marca Tenebrosa.

"¿Comer?" Hermione respondió con ligereza.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como los seguidores de Tom se tensaban ante la respuesta insolente. Con morbosa curiosidad observaron a su líder y a su desafiante novia.

"Ya veo", dijo Tom, con un borde peligroso.

Frunciendo el ceño, hizo un gesto a Dolohov para hacerle espacio. Instantáneamente, el Slytherin obedeció y Tom se sentó al lado de Hermione. Una espesa aura de magia oscura flotaba en el aire y su Marca Oscura constantemente dolía. Hermione trató de ignorar la mirada asesina que estaba dirigida hacia ella.

"Entonces ..." dijo suavemente, sonriendo a Dolohov. "Háblame de ese grupo secreto que tenéis en marcha. Supongo que Tom es tu líder".

Dolohov casi escupió el jugo que había estado bebiendo. Tosiendo violentamente, miró a Hermione. Ella para nada afectada, tomó un delicado sorbo de su propio jugo de calabaza.

"¿Cómo se llama vuestro grupo?" preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente el pánico en las caras de los Slytherin. "Apuesto a que es algo elegante. Tom es la perfecta reina del drama, después de todo".

Satisfecha, observó que todo el color dejaba el rostro de Dolohov mientras aparecía un violento color púrpura en el de Bellatrix. Lanzando miradas temerosas a Tom, Regulus se inclinó un poco más cerca de Hermione y susurró con urgencia.

"Hermione, por favor. Creo que es mejor que te vayas a la mesa de Gryffindor".

"Nah", dijo, despreocupada. "Me siento como en casa aquí".

Durante todo el tiempo, pudo sentir la mirada furiosa de Tom taladrándola. Con frialdad ignoró su ira y sonrió a Dolohov.

"¿Puedo unirme a vuestro grupo?" Hermione preguntó inocentemente. "¿Cuál es el orden del día de todos modos?"

Dolohov se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó una mirada a Riddle. Estuvo claramente intimidado con lo que encontró en el rostro de Tom y rápidamente se concentró en Hermione otra vez.

"Mira", dijo con voz temblorosa. "Realmente no sé de qué estás hablando. Tal vez es mejor que no discutamos esto aquí. Algunas personas pueden tener la impresión equivocada"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hermione muy consciente de que el Gran Comedor realmente no era el lugar correcto para hablar. "No estás haciendo nada ilegal, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Dolohov se abrieron de par en par, entrando en pánico, mientras Hermione sintió a Regulus tirar frenéticamente de su manga. Sin embargo, fue Tom quien habló a continuación.

"¿Podemos hablar, Hermione?," siseó tan oscuramente que la hizo estremecer involuntariamente.

Sin esperar una respuesta, agarró a Hermione por el brazo y tiró de ella. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Cuando se fueron, pudo oír a Draco murmurar amenazadoramente.

"Bueno, eso fue lo último que vimos de ella, estoy seguro".

Tom la sacó del Gran Comedor y la metió en el laberinto de los corredores de Hogwarts. Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de dónde la arrastraba. Su corazón estaba martilleando en su pecho y todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Tom no dijo una palabra. Su magia rugía a su alrededor en una oscura nube furiosa, diciéndole sobre su violento temperamento.

Finalmente, Tom se detuvo. Abrió una puerta y empujó a Hermione a la habitación. Irónicamente, era la clase de Lupin. Por supuesto, el hombre lobo no estaba por ninguna parte, ya que todavía estaba en el cuartel. La sala de entrenamientos se veía como siempre, aunque un poco vacía.

Tom cerró la puerta de golpe y la selló instantáneamente con magia. Hermione tragó nerviosamente mientras miraba al mago enojado. Era una reminiscencia de la época en que había estado a solas con él en las mazmorras, cuando la había maldecido con el Cruciatus.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tom le gruñó.

"No sé a qué te refieres", respondió Hermione luchando por parecer calmada.

"Tu comportamiento en pociones fue inaceptable", espetó Tom airadamente. "¿Y qué fue eso justo ahora? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?"

Hermione se sintió increíblemente temblorosa mientras miraba al furioso mago. Como una sombra oscura, Tom se alzaba sobre ella, sus ojos enojados cortándola. Su estómago se anudó en una bola de miedo. Nerviosamente, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

"Mira, Tom", dijo con voz temblorosa. "Yo ... solo creo que esto ya no funciona".

Agitadamente, hizo un gesto entre los dos. Solo sirvió para pintar un peligroso ceño fruncido en la cara de Tom.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando un dolor agudo explotó en su antebrazo izquierdo. Delicadamente, se frotó mientras miraba a Tom

"Todo el asunto ..." repitió débilmente. "Es solo que ... ¿no funciona?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Tom exigió saber.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más. Impotentemente, la verdad salió, "No puedo lidiar con esta inseguridad más. No sé qué hacer. Cómo comportarme. La forma en que me tratas, no puedo ..."

"¿La forma en que te trato?" Tom se burló incrédulo. "Esto es ridículo. Tú eres mi sangre sucia. Puedo tratarte como yo quiera".

A pesar de su pánico, el temperamento de Hermione se disparó y estalló acaloradamente, "Claramente, quieres que sea más que tu sangre sucia. Quisiste que fuera a Hogwarts. Me dijiste que me hiciera pasar por una sangre pura".

"Tal vez", admitió Tom irritado. "Eso no significa que te permita actuar así".

"No funciona así", Hermione le disparó, poniéndose nerviosa. "No puedes arrojarme a esta situación y esperar que me siga comportando como tu sirvienta".

Con una mirada peligrosa, Tom gruñó, "Eres mi sirvienta. Estás ligada a mí".

"¿Es así?" Hermione disparó. "¿Y cómo vas a garantizar mi obediencia?"

"Bueno, eres la experta", dijo Tom, su voz era ligera pero había un borde afilado escondido debajo. "Dime, ¿qué hacen los Maestros con sus desobedientes sangre sucias?"

Temblando, Hermione vio como Tom sacaba la varita. Casualmente la sostuvo en la mano mientras la miraba expectante, una sonrisa falsa distorsionaba sus facciones.

"No lo sé, Tom", respondió desafiante, tratando de ignorar su corazón acelerado. "Pero puedo decirte lo que no hacen" con eso ella sacó su propia varita. "No le dan varitas".

El comportamiento casual de Tom desapareció y la sonrisa desdeñosa murió. Un oscuro brillo surgió en sus ojos y Hermione pudo sentir la magia acumulándose a su alrededor. Cuando Tom habló a continuación, su voz era helada y envió escalofríos desagradables a la columna de Hermione.

"Te aconsejo que abandones esta actitud o no me dejas otra opción que castigarte".

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire cuando escuchó la amenaza. Los recuerdos de la maldición Cruciatus se estrellaron en ella, estaba asustada, realmente y seriamente asustada de Tom y de lo que él podría hacerle. Su poderosa magia saturaba el aire, furiosa entre los dos.

Hermione apretó los dientes y tomó un profundo y tranquilizador aliento. La varita en la mano calmaba sus aterrorizados pensamientos y se atrevió a alejar el miedo. Inquebrantablemente, miró los tormentosos ojos de Tom. Entonces Hermione levantó la varita y la blandió en el aire. Un maleficio surgió de la punta de su varita. Brillaba de un rojo intenso cuando se precipitó hacia Tom. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Luego su varita pálida brilló y el maleficio se desvió. La indignación y la cólera contorsionaron las hermosas facciones de Tom.

"¿Acabas de intentar maldecirme?"

"Lo hice", susurró Hermione, con voz firme. "Si quieres lastimarme, esta vez no será tan fácil".

Con eso, levantó la varita y cayó en una postura de duelo. "No voy a aceptar más esta situación. Si no paras con tu abuso, no veo otra opción más que irme".

"Nunca te maltraté", soltó Tom con furia envuelta alrededor de cada palabra.

Hermione resopló. "¡Me arrojaste la Maldición de Tortura!"

"Te la merecías", el mago oscuro le silbó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Cómo?"

"Fuiste irrespetuosa y ni siquiera admitiste tu mala conducta". La magia de Tom se movió enojada presionándose dolorosamente contra la de Hermione. "Por cierto, estás muy equivocada si piensas que podrías simplemente abandonarme".

Con un furioso empuje, Hermione alejó su magia de su persona. "Me puedo ir. En este momento, tengo media mente puesta en ello".

"¿Crees que solo te dejaré ir?" La voz de Tom era tranquila, pero la malicia cortó implacablemente a Hermione.

Esto es todo, pensó mientras observaba aprensivamente al mago oscuro. Después de esto, tendría por fin la certeza y sabría dónde estaba con él. Arrastrando el valor que pudo encontrar, Hermione abrió la boca y desafió.

"Puedes intentar detenerme".

Con eso le lanzó otro maleficio. Nuevamente, Tom lo desvió con un golpe de varita. Hermione no había esperado menos. Ahora la pelota estaba en su cancha.

Desafortunadamente, no dudó mucho. Con un brillo siniestro destellando en sus ojos, blandió la varita en el aire y Hermione fue enfrentada a una maldición que volaba en su dirección. Rápidamente, conjuró un escudo. La maldición se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared azulada y Hermione dio un paso atrás.

Una siniestra sonrisa curvó los labios de Tom y advirtió, "Será mejor que detengas esto ahora antes de que salgas lastimada. No puedes ganar".

La siniestra mirada de su rostro era intimidante, pero Hermione sabía que ceder ante él ya no era una opción. Con el corazón revoloteando nerviosamente en su pecho, invocó a su magia. Fluyó a través de su cuerpo y bailó en el aire a su alrededor. Los ojos de Tom se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Sin liberar su dura mirada de ella levantó la varita, listo para atacar. Hermione le lanzó una maldición. Él giró elegantemente la varita, evitando la maldición. Su pálida varita bailó de nuevo en el aire y una enfermiza maldición amarilla se precipitó hacia Hermione. Apresuradamente, erigió un escudo e hizo una pequeña mueca cuando la maldición de Tom se estrelló contra él.

Entonces Hermione no tuvo más tiempo para pensar. Tom le lanzó maldición tras maldición, cada una de ella más fuerte que la anterior. En rápida sucesión, conjuró escudos y envió maldiciones hacia él. Hermione nunca había tenido un duelo así. Tom era rápido e increíblemente poderoso. Se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora, él siempre se había contenido cuando se batía en duelo con ella. Solo su absoluta determinación la mantuvo en el camino mientras luchaba contra el mago oscuro. Ella simplemente no podía darse por vencida.

Con frustrante facilidad, Tom se defendía de sus ataques mientras Hermione luchaba. Otra maldición oscura surgió de su varita y se estrelló contra su escudo, triturándolo. Hermione fue arrojada y estrellada contra el estrado, que solía usarse para duelar durante las clases de Lupin. Trató de levantarse cuando Tom atacó de nuevo. Hermione eludió la maldición arrojándose detrás del estrado. La maldición de Tom se estrelló contra ella, dejando tras de sí profundos cortes en los paneles de madera. Sintiéndose aturdida, Hermione se encogió detrás del estrado.

"No estamos jugando al escondite, Hermione", se rió maliciosamente Tom. "No puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Eso significa que estás cansada de nuestro duelo?"

Hermione no respondió a su desprecio. Cautelosamente, lo miró. Al instante, Tom le lanzó una maldición. Hermione se agachó y presionó su espalda contra el panel del estrado mientras la maldición tronaba sobre su cabeza. Su respiración era rápida y la sangre corría en sus oídos. Tom era demasiado poderoso y Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Se puso rígida de miedo cuando lo escuchó caminar hacia su posición. Él llegaría; la maldeciría. ¡¿Qué debería hacer?

Impotente, se agachó detrás del estrado. Tom casi la había alcanzado cuando su aterrorizada mirada aterrizó en una fila de muñecos de entrenamientos parados cerca de ella. Rápidamente tomando una decisión, Hermione agitó la varita hacia los maniquíes. Hubo un fuerte tirón de su magia cuando el hechizo se adhirió a las figuras de madera. Ellas se retorcieron y transformaron. Formaron piernas largas y delgadas, unidas a gruesos cuerpos velludos, mientras cada maniquí se convertía en una araña gigante.

Las Acromántulas ignoraron por completo a Hermione. Tenazas afiladas como cuchillas que brillaban con veneno cargaron contra Tom. A toda velocidad, él disparó algunas maldiciones a las arañas que lo atacaban, pero la piel gruesa de las criaturas las apartaba fácilmente. Una araña había alcanzado a Tom. Los colmillos amenazantes se alzaron, se abalanzaron sobre él. Tom saltó fuera del camino, escapando por poco de las pinzas venenosas. La araña chilló furiosamente y atacó de nuevo.

Tom levantó la mano, la palma apuntando a las Acromántulas atacantes. De repente, las furiosas criaturas se encontraron con una pared invisible. Treparon una sobre la otra, tratando furiosamente de llegar a Tom. Con la mano todavía alzada, los ojos de Tom se movieron hacia Hermione. Ella se tensó cuando una sonrisa cruel se deslizó en su rostro. Tom cerró la mano, sus dedos se enroscaron en un puño. Con ese movimiento, las arañas chillaron en agonía. Hermione observó con horror asqueado cómo las criaturas se marchitaban y como enfermizo pus verde comenzó a rezumar de ellas. Como trozos de carne podrida, cayeron al suelo y se retorcieron en la agonía de la muerte. Tom observó la horrible muerte de las criaturas y rió.

Hermione estaba horrorizada por la exhibición y blandió con enojo la varita en un largo arco en el aire. El movimiento causó una onda expansiva. Erizándose de magia cruda, corrió hacia Tom, quien rápidamente erigió un grueso escudo plateado. La onda se estrelló contra el escudo y lo destrozó. Tom se vio obligado a ponerse en cuclillas, la maldición falló por unos centímetros sobre su cabeza.

La furia estalló en el rostro de Tom y se levantó. Ferozmente, deslizó la varita en el aire y atacó. Hermione luchó por defenderse mientras las maldiciones de Tom se volvían cada vez más oscuras. Desesperada, jadeó por aire cuando hubo un indulto en esta avalancha de maldiciones. La magia de Tom crepitaba en el aire con un zumbido estático, pero Hermione pudo sentir cómo él parecía recuperarla. Con cautela, vio cómo la magia oscura se condensaba alrededor de la punta de su varita. Una mirada amenazadora distorsionó sus hermosas facciones mientras agitaba la varita en un complicado conjunto de movimientos. Cristales de hielo aparecieron en un círculo en el suelo de piedra, dejando un mosaico helado. Con un movimiento final, Tom apuntó su varita hacia Hermione y pronunció el conjuro.

Los cristales de hielo lo obedecieron de inmediato. El difuso patrón de hielo cambió de dirección y se extendió rápidamente, apuntando directamente hacia Hermione. El frío era tan extremo que el suelo de piedra se resquebrajó en algunos lugares. Una de las Acromántulas que aún vivía ahora intentaba escabullirse de los cristales. Fue demasiada lenta. Con horror, Hermione vio como el hielo se estrellaba contra las patas de la araña. Al contacto, el tejido murió. Como si fueran de cristal, las patas de la araña se hicieron añicos y la criatura cayó, congelada.

Cristales de hielo llovieron del aire a medida que la frialdad se acercaba a Hermione. Rápidamente, agitó la varita y un escudo abovedado la rodeó. Un latido más tarde, el frío se estrelló contra los límites de su escudo y en segundos lo cubrió por completo. Aterrorizada, Hermione notó cómo la temperatura interna descendía rápidamente. Pudo ver su propio aliento en una nube blanca. El frío absoluto hacía estragos fuera y sabía que moriría congelada en cuestión de segundos si su escudo caía. Hermione gritó en estado de shock cuando una maldición se estrelló contra su escudo, tirando inmensamente de su magia.

Con incredulidad contempló a Tom.

Con expresión sádica en el rostro, arrojó otra maldición sobre su escudo ya debilitado que parpadeaba peligrosamente. Hermione se estremeció violentamente. Frenéticamente, se coló en sus recuerdos. Tenía que haber un contra hechizo. Rollos de pergamino e innumerables libros pasaron por su mente. Debía de haberlo visto en alguna parte. Despiadadamente, el frío cortó el cuerpo de Hermione y su escudo gimió cuando lentamente cedió a los brutales ataques de Tom. ¿Cuál era el contra hechizo?

Fue entonces cuando un breve párrafo parpadeó en la mente de Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Frialdad lo cubría todo. Su cabello, su ropa y su piel. Hermione lo ignoró y giró la varita en un complejo patrón. El consumo de magia era tan fuerte que envió picos de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Hermione cayó de rodillas. Puntos negros bailaron en su visión mientras intentaba frenéticamente completar la maldición. Apuntando la varita hacia Tom, susurró.

"Notus"

El hechizo estalló de su varita hacia Tom. La mano de Hermione se estremeció tanto que necesitó la otra para mantener la varita firme. Una tormenta de aire caliente recorrió toda el aula de entrenamientos. Con saña, apartó al hielo. Hermione se arrodilló en el centro de la tormenta sin tocar, mientras el resto de la habitación era destrozada. Los ojos de Tom se ensancharon en estado de shock y apenas logró protegerse. Incluso a través de su fuerte escudo, la tormenta de Hermione tiraba de él, amenazando con llevárselo.

Tan pronto como el hielo y los cristales abandonaron por completo la habitación, el brazo de Hermione cayó hacia un costado y la tormenta se vino abajo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de cansancio. Temblorosa, se levantó del suelo. A estas alturas, la sorpresa había abandonado el rostro de Tom y la miraba con expresión asesina. Hermione lo miró ansiosamente. Su magia se había acurrucado en un lío débil.

A pesar de su estado, Tom no mostró misericordia. Blandió la varita y de repente Hermione se vio expuesta a un aluvión de maldiciones. La varita de Tom era un borrón mientras la blandía en el aire. Hermione levantó un escudo. Las maldiciones oscuras eran increíblemente poderosas mientras tiraban de su magia defensiva. Desesperada, apuntó con la varita a su escudo, dándole más magia. El brutal ataque de Tom no se detuvo y ella pudo sentir grietas y fisuras cada vez mayores en su escudo. El constante tirón sobre su magia era increíblemente fuerte y no pasó mucho hasta que su escudo parpadeó y murió.

Tom no detuvo su ataque. Otra maldición voló hacia ella. Sintiéndose temblorosa y agotada, Hermione débilmente blandió la varita. Su magia obedeció perezosamente y se convirtió en un escudo a medio formar. Con increíble fuerza, la maldición de Tom se estrelló contra el escudo. Se rompió al contacto y Hermione tuvo que arrojarse fuera del camino. Lloró de dolor cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Su varita se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al piso.

Su respiración era rápida y trabajosa cuando miró a Tom. Su pálida varita la apuntaba amenazadoramente y se estremeció ante la mirada asesina. A pesar de que Hermione estaba indefensa, Tom movió la varita. Siseó de dolor al sentir su magia oscura rodeándola con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Con furiosa ira en sus ojos levantó la varita y el cuerpo de Hermione se elevó en el aire. Otro fuerte golpe de su varita y ella fue arrojada como una muñeca de trapo. Brutalmente, Hermione se estrelló contra la pared. Gritó cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared de piedra. Luego se derrumbó en el suelo, donde se acurrucó en una bola dolorosa.

Indefensa, vio como Tom se acercaba a ella, furia ardía en sus ojos. Presionó su cuerpo contra la pared mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella. Su cara era ilegible. Solo sus ojos ardían amenazadoramente mientras vagaban sobre ella.

"Hermione".

Pronunció su nombre suavemente, casi gentilmente. Sin embargo, su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora contigo?

El tono amenazante de su voz hizo gemir suavemente a Hermione. Su varita había desaparecido, estaba indefensa, y sabía perfectamente lo que él le haría. Abruptamente Tom se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Hermione se estremeció. A él no le importó su obvia angustia en absoluto. En cambio, levantó una mano y rozó ligeramente sus dedos sobre su mejilla.

"¿Qué crees que debería hacer contigo?" preguntó con un borde duro escondido detrás de su cálido tono.

El cuerpo de Hermione tembló. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza palpitaba terriblemente donde había golpeado la pared. La magia de Tom estaba por todos lados. Si bien su rostro estaba libre de cualquier emoción, su magia no. Furiosamente crujía en el aire, desgarrando a Hermione y cortándole la piel. En efecto, ¿qué debería hacer con ella? Una risa sin alegría se le escapó.

"Escuché que yo siendo una Sangre Sucia, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, Maestro".

Inmediatamente, la ira retorció el rostro de Tom. Su magia arremetió a su alrededor, desgarrándola brutalmente.

"¡Cállate!" le gritó.

Se puso de pie y por un momento se acercó amenazadoramente sobre ella como si estuviera pensando atacarla. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Un gruñido frustrado lo abandonó, luego comenzó a caminar frente a ella.

"Levántate", ordenó bruscamente.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. ¿Realmente lo haría? ¿Por qué siquiera molestarse en ponerse de pie si el Cruciatus la arrodillara de todos modos? se preguntó sombríamente. Aun así, con dificultad luchó por levantarse y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Ambos sabemos lo que debería hacer," siseó Tom oscuramente.

Su amenaza flotaba en el aire y Hermione pudo sentir su estómago retorcerse dolorosamente. Una gran tristeza la envolvió fuertemente, sofocándola. Incluso logró ahogar su miedo, sintiéndose completamente desesperada.

"Si le place, Maestro", respondió Hermione, con voz vacía y hueca.

Jadeó cuando unos dedos agarraron su barbilla e inclinaron bruscamente su rostro por lo que tuvo que mirar a Tom. Hermione hizo una mueca bajo su agarre dolorosamente firme.

"Te dije que me llamaras 'Tom'", dijo con frialdad.

"¿Realmente importa?" respondió con voz ronca, demasiado cansada como para jugar cualquier juego.

Tom abruptamente la soltó, haciéndola tambalear. Hermione lo miró, sintiéndose completamente abatida. Lupin había estado equivocado después de todo ...

"¿No te di todo?" Tom espetó con el tono tan duro como la piedra. "Te alejé de los Malfoy. Te dejé ir a Hogwarts. ¿Es así como me pagas?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Realmente ya no importaba. Él la maldeciría de todos modos.

"Tal vez deberías haberme dejado allí".

"¿De verdad? se burló mordazmente.

Hermione lo miró. "Ya no veo la diferencia".

"Debería mostrarte la diferencia", amenazó Tom con crueldad.

Hermione aspiró una bocanada pero no respondió. La varita de Tom seguía en su mano mientras miraba a Hermione airadamente. Se presionó contra la pared y se preparó para la maldición que la golpearía.

"¿Qué planeas?" Tom exigió saber bruscamente. "¿Por qué esta repentina obstinación? ¿Qué intentas probar?"

Hermione aún seguía presionada contra la pared y observó al enojado Slytherin. La magia de Tom irrumpió a su alrededor y sus implacables ojos se clavaron en ella. Hermione no respondió. Ya no servía de nada. Al no recibir respuesta, Tom levantó la mano e hizo un gesto enojado hacia la sangre que corría por un costado de su rostro.

"¿Es esto lo que querías?" un cruel desprecio rodeó sus palabras. "Porque podrías haberlo hecho más fácil".

La tristeza cortó cruelmente a Hermione. Sabía que él la maldeciría. Su magia ya la había desgarrado ferozmente, ansiosa por castigarla.

"No ... eso no es lo que quería", susurró, cansada de inventarse falsas pretensiones.

Hermione miró a Tom. ¿Por qué no solo la maldecía? ¿Le gustaba jugar con ella?

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

Con voz apagada y cargada de tristeza, Hermione respondió: "No quiero nada, Maestro".

"Tu boca inteligente no te salvará", Tom gruñó peligrosamente. "Tal vez es hora de empezar a mendigar".

Él la fulminó con la mirada, con la mandíbula apretada furiosamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras no levantó la varita hacia ella. Hermione parpadeó hacia él, confundida, y lentamente la comprensión se hundió.

Tom aún no la había maldecido.

Hermione escaneó su furioso rostro ¿Por qué no la maldecía? Estaba indefensa, sin varita. Él podría lastimarla fácilmente. Aún así, Tom no levantó la varita.

"No aguantaré más esto", en vez de eso, arrojó.

Hermione lo miró y un pequeño indicio de esperanza creció. Con cautela, se apartó de la pared y dio un paso vacilante hacia Tom. Él la fulminó con la mirada con cautela.

"Yo ..." se sintió temblorosa mientras susurraba la verdad, "Ya no quiero ser tu sirvienta".

Un arrebato de furiosa magia se estrelló contra ella, haciendo que Hermione jadeara por aire. Tom la agarró brutalmente por el brazo y la sacudió.

"Te lo dije, nunca permitiré que me dejes," gruñó tan venenosamente que la hizo encogerse.

Mordiéndose el labio, alzó la vista hacia esos fríos ojos azules. Entonces respondió, forzando la calma en su voz.

"No lo entiendes" sin vacilar, lo miró a los ojos y repitió, enunciando cada palabra muy claramente: "Ya no quiero ser tu sirvienta".

Los dedos de Tom la soltaron con fuerza. Por un momento la examinó, su rostro era una máscara ilegible. Entonces decidió:

"Hermione, eres _mía_ "

Ella alzó las cejas. Cautelosamente, ella extendió una mano hacia él y sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca.

"Yo ..." dijo suavemente. "Sé que me salvaste de los Malfoy y realmente estoy agradecida. Pero estoy en esta escuela, veo todas estas cosas maravillosas y solo quiero ser parte de ello. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiero volver a tener miedo".

"No hay necesidad de que me tengas miedo", dijo Tom, irritado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "La hay. Hace dos semanas me arrojaste la Maldición Cruciatus solo porque te respondí".

"No puedes huir de mí", insistió Tom tercamente, con los ojos deslumbrados por la ira.

"Yo no ..." Hermione vaciló y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué crees que huiría?

Tom no respondió simplemente la miró con ojos sellados y fríos. Hermione no evitó su mirada dura.

"No huiré", le dijo, todavía sosteniéndolo por la muñeca.

Seguía sin decir nada y Hermione no quiso engatusarlo y seducirlo más. Sus dedos se apartaron de él y cuando habló a continuación su voz era dura como la piedra.

"Tienes que tomar una decisión, Tom".

Un pequeño ceño fruncido apareció entre sus cejas y preguntó con firmeza, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No puedo continuar así", dijo con decisión. "Tienes que elegir. O soy Penny o Hermione. No puedes tenerlas a los dos".

Hermione observó esos fríos ojos azules. ¿Y si Tom quería que ella no fuera más que Penny, la esclava? Hermione sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo. Tal vez realmente tendría que huir. Apretó las manos en apretados puños. Durante un largo momento agonizante, Tom no dijo nada, solo la miró.

Luego, abruptamente, él se acercó. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Hermione jadeó suavemente cuando fue casi tirada violentamente contra el pecho de Tom. Él la abrazó con fuerza, casi dolorosamente. Hermione se mantuvo completamente quieta, solo sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente. ¿Qué significaba esto ...?

"Lo intentaré", susurró la profunda voz de Tom. "... Hermione".

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro y, finalmente, pudo relajarse contra su pecho. Lentamente, alzó los brazos envolviéndolos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo contra ella.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Shrivelfig Solution** **: Por mas que me he roto la cabeza no he encontrado una traducción completa. ****Shrivelfig** **es un ingrediente** **que se usa en pociones, buscadlo en google.**

 **Creo que no me he podido reír mas con todas las situaciones de Hermione sacando de quicio a Tom y conteniéndose. Ademas han sido cortas y una detrás de otras como dándonos a entender que ha sido continuamente repetitivo. La parte en la clase de pociones ha sido hilarante. Vaya paciencia la de Tom. Y después la cena ha sido TOP, sentada ahí en el trono de Tom con todos los slytherins flipando.**

 **La parte del duelo me ha gustado porque tenía miedo que por mostrar a Hermione tan combativa y poderosa dejaran a Tom como un pelele y no, así que gracias. Sigue siendo en esencia Lord Voldemort. Y me ha encantado que no la torturara, creo que está confundido porque no entiende este cambio de actitud por parte de ella, mientras iba traduciendo pensé que si Hermione le contaba que todo venia de Lupin se liaba la mundial, menos mal. Ha sido como una media reconciliación no? En parte a Tom no le gusta que ella se comporte como una sumisa sirvienta, por eso creo que ha cedido.**

 **QUERIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO 23, EL 23 DE DICIEMBRE POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS PERO NO PUDO SER, ASI QUE AL MENOS PARA INAUGURAR EL NUEVO AÑO, AQUI ESTA. **


	24. Labios Oscuros

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **24**

 **Labios Oscuros**

Tom miró la chica a su lado, sin saber qué hacer con la situación. Actualmente, estaban sentados junto al Gran Lago. Hermione se dedicaba a arrojar pedazos de pan alimentando a los patos que ansiosamente pescaban las migajas. Una contenta sonrisa curvaba sus labios mientras miraba las aves. Hermione no había sonreído, ni siquiera se había relajado un poco en su presencia desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad, desde que le lanzó la Maldición de Tortura.

"Toma"

Tom parpadeó hacia las migas de pan que Hermione le estaba ofreciendo. Su sonrisa incluso se ensanchó cuando vio la confusión en su rostro.

"También debes alimentarlos".

Al instante, Tom frunció el ceño hacia pan ofensivamente y luego hacia Hermione. "Ciertamente no."

Hermione simplemente rió de su aguda respuesta. Otro cambio, notó. A pesar de estar molesto, ella no parecía preocuparse demasiado y alegremente continuó alimentando los patos. El cambio en su relación no podría ser más obvio. La sangre sucia parecía haber dejado de temerle. Tom contaba eso como una victoria. Durante los últimos días, había averiguado que la lealtad de Hermione, a diferencia de la de sus Caballeros, no podía comprarse aterrorizándola. Solo hacía que ella lo antagonizara.

Sin embargo, el comportamiento rebelde de Hermione, que había culminado en el duelo de ayer, todavía disgustaba a Tom. Hermione era su sangre sucia y no tenía derecho a forzarlo a esa ridícula elección. Hermione o Penny, la falsa sangre pura, o la esclava sangre sucia.

Nunca había sido una elección real. Tom se había visto obligado a liberarla. Al menos por ahora ... ¿Cuál era la alternativa? Si Tom hubiera elegido a Penny, la sangre sucia no habría podido mantener el acto de 'Hermione Rookwood'. Después de todo, ya había estado luchando con ambas en los últimos días. Ella habría regresado completamente a Penny, la esclava, dejando de tomar la Poción Multjugos.

El problema era, que Tom no podía asociarse con Penny. No después de que Umbridge hubiera visto su rostro. El robo del relicario de Slytherin lo hubiera alcanzado. No, si Tom quería mantener a Hermione y su poderosa magia, ella tenía que permanecer disfrazada como Hermione Rookwood.

Echó un vistazo a la chica en cuestión. Ya había agotado su reserva de migas de pan y los patos se alejaron lentamente.

"¿Tom?" sus oscuros ojos marrones vagaron hacia él y lo escanearon inquisitivamente. "Sabes, he estado pensando ... y ... no voy a abandonar DCLAO".

La reacción inmediata de Tom fue gritarle. Su magia ya estaba erizada de ira. Sin embargo antes de que abriera la boca, vio una mirada cautelosa en su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si se preparara para algo. Hermione lo estaba probando, ¿no? Tom sabía que no podía equivocarse. No tan pronto después su promesa. Solo serviría para alejarla nuevamente. Con fuerza, alejó su indignada magia y la escondió donde no pudiera tocar el vínculo que lo encadenaba a Hermione.

"No estoy muy contento con eso", respondió fuertemente controlado. "Pero si eso es lo que deseas, supongo que es tu decisión".

Su forzada admisión fue recompensada por una sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione. Se acercó a él sobre el suelo cubierto de hierba. Tom se tensó cuando se apoyó cautelosamente en su costado. Tras su sorpresa inicial, rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándola más. A Hermione no pareció importarle.

No estaba seguro de si podría estar yendo demasiado lejos tan pronto, pero levantó una mano, puso dos dedos debajo de su barbilla e inclinó suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba. Hermione parpadeó, una expresión cautelosa cruzó su rostro. Sin embargo, no hubo miedo ni señales de que intentara huir de nuevo. Lentamente, se inclinó hacia ella. Al no apartarse todavía, presionó sus labios sobre los de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero ella no se apartó. Tom lo tomó como una invitación y movió sus labios contra los de ella. Con cuidado, mordisqueó su regordete labio inferior. Una ardiente ola de deseo atravesó a Tom cuando los labios de Hermione se movieron bajo los suyos, tentativamente devolviéndole el beso. Inmediatamente quiso empujarla al suelo y arrancarle la ropa del cuerpo. No le importó en absoluto que pudieran ser vistos desde el castillo; su cuerpo exigía tomarla aquí mismo. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Por ahora, él ni siquiera profundizó el beso.

Tras un momento, terminó a regañadientes el beso. Hermione lo miró, sus tentadores labios hinchados y rojos. Tom respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse. Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Hermione. Luego se acurrucó contra él y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Y Tom estaba contento de saber que todavía era suya.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

El día después de su duelo con Tom, Hermione se sentía ridículamente feliz. Después de todo este tiempo viviendo con miedo e incertidumbre, era como si todos los colores fluyeran de regreso a su vida, pintando un mundo de tonos vívidos. Estaba de buen humor cuando ingresó a clase de DCLAO. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a Lupin, preparando la sala de entrenamientos para su próxima clase. Era la primera vez desde su viaje al cuartel que veía al hombre lobo.

Cuando entró, Lupin alzó la vista. Él sonrió al reconocerla. "Hermione. Temprano de nuevo, veo".

Asintió, sonriéndole brillantemente. "No tenía nada mejor que hacer".

"Bueno, es agradable ser apreciado", respondió Lupin secamente.

Un rubor coloreó las mejillas de Hermione. "No es así como lo quise decir. Realmente me gusta hablar contigo".

Lupin se rió afablemente. Luego arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, mirando a Hermione a través de sus ojos amarillos. "Entonces ... ¿Qué pasó contigo y tu novio loco?"

"Todo está bien", le dijo a su maestro, feliz. "Tom y yo, hablamos. Y ahora, estamos bien".

"Uh-hu", dijo Lupin con escepticismo. "Porque Riddle es una persona tan comprensiva"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Todavía seguía sorprendida de que todo hubiera funcionado.

"¿Estás bien, sin embargo?" preguntó el hombre lobo, preocupación reemplazando el sarcasmo. "Después de que te sacó del cuartel, Riddle no te hizo daño, ¿no? Sé que estás es una posición difícil, pero si es demasiado ... solo necesitaría decírselo a Sirius, él puede sacarte de aquí. Podemos esconderte. Es rea- "

"No." Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien. De verdad. Tom no me hizo daño" ante la mirada dudosa de Lupin, admitió: "Está bien. Estaba enojado. Pero lo superó".

Lupin arqueó una ceja. "¿Y cómo exactamente lo 'superó'?

Seguía teniendo una expresión preocupada y sabía que probablemente estaba imaginando todo tipo de escenarios donde Tom la maldecía. Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Cuando Lupin frunció el ceño, ella le sonrió.

"De hecho, seguí tu consejo".

"¿Mi consejo…?" repitió con confusión.

Hermione asintió. "Sí. Me dijiste que maldijera a Tom".

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Hiciste qué?

Riendo un poco, hizo un gesto hacia la pared del salón. Había una grieta profunda, la piedra circundante estaba ennegrecida.

"Nos enfrentamos", le dijo a Lupin divertida.

"Mierda." Lupin miró el daño en la pared. "Me preguntaba de dónde salió eso" miró a Hermione astutamente. "¿Luchaste contra Riddle?"

Asintió con orgullo y una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre lobo. Lupin soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Bien por ti. ¿Ves? Siempre debes seguir el consejo de tu maestro".

Hermione le sonrió y bromeó, "Fue un golpe de suerte".

"Oye", exclamó Lupin con fingida indignación. "No te las des de lista conmigo"

Con entusiasmo giró la varita en el aire y los muñecos de entrenamiento se acomodaron en una ordenada fila. Una sonrisa reveló sus afilados dientes y preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿quién ganó?"

Hermione jugueteó con la varita y admitió dócilmente, "Tom".

"Que pena." Lupin parecía haber mordido un limón, pero luego se aplacó, "Bueno, pueden decir lo que quieran de Riddle, pero es un duelista experto. No es ninguna verguenza perder contra él. De todos modos eres una principiante"

Hermione nerviosamente apretó suavemente la varita mientras miraba a Lupin. El hombre lobo parpadeó, frunciendo lentamente el ceño con preocupación

"¿Qué hizo después del duelo?" cuestionó sospechosamente.

"Nada", dijo Hermione con cautela. "Le dije que ya no quería ser más su sirvienta. Y Tom lo aceptó".

"¿Sólo así?" Lupin la miró con recelo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros volviendo a sonreír. "Bueno, hubo un poco de gritos involucrados, pero al final aceptó".

"Guau." Lupin se rascó la cabeza. "Creo que juzgue mal a Riddle".

"Lo dudo", dijo Hermione sin expresión.

"Aún así", dijo el licántropo seriamente. "Es realmente bueno que lo tengas en tu lado" la miró. "No le has dicho a nadie que eres Nacida Muggle, ¿verdad?"

Rápidamente Hermione negó con la cabeza. Lupin asintió, "Bien. No se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus amigos. Es demasiado peligroso".

"Lo sé", dijo Hermione dócilmente.

Lupin le sonrió suavemente y la rodeó con un brazo. "No te preocupes demasiado, vale, lo que estás haciendo es excepcional. Puede ser peligroso, pero tienes amigos. Sirius y yo podemos ayudarte si esto sale mal. La Orden está ahí para ti, ya sea que elijas pelear con nosotros o no ".

"Gracias", respondió Hermione, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Lupin le sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, sus ojos amarillos se dirigieron a la puerta como si hubiera escuchado algo.

"Es hora de aprovechar mis increíbles habilidades de enseñanza", dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Lentamente, los estudiantes ingresaron a la habitación. Hermione sonrió levemente al ver a Tom entre ellos y lo saludó con la mano. Su mirada se fijó en ella y una oscura mirada cruzó su rostro cuando vio a Lupin a su lado. Al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de Tom, Lupin comentó sardónicamente:

"Oh, mira. aquí está tu príncipe azul".

†

¿Por qué Hermione se veía tan feliz? Incluso despreocupada. Regulus estaba confundido. Él hubiera esperado algo diferente. Miedo. Pánico. ¿Desesperación? De hecho, él habría estado mucho menos confundido si hubiera visto a Hermione alejarse de Riddle con terror.

"Parece que Rookwood todavía está viva", dijo Malfoy mientras observaba a la chica caminar hacia Riddle.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco hacia el hombre lobo y saltó hacia Tom.

Regulus y los otros Caballeros se mantuvieron un poco alejados de Riddle, observaron a su líder y a la novia como halcones.

"Ella se ve bien" Rosier contempló mientras miraba a la chica.

Hermione realmente parecía estar bien. Regulus había estado bastante preocupado por su bienestar después del espectáculo de ayer en el Gran Comedor. No sabía qué fue lo que la había impulsado a atreverse a insultar a Riddle así, pero había sido increíblemente aterrador ver al mago oscuro sacarla brutalmente hacia el pasillo. No había dudas entre los Caballeros, de que Riddle la castigaría severamente. Por un tiempo Regulus había temido que Hermione simplemente "desapareciera". Afortunadamente, eso no había sucedido y la chica estaba sorprendentemente ilesa. En este momento, incluso le sonreía a Riddle mientras hablaba con él. Eso dejó a Regulus confundido. Sin embargo, él no estaba solo. Los otros Caballeros observaron a la Gryffindor con igual perplejidad.

"Tal vez la obliviató", especuló Dolohov.

Rosier se encogió de hombros, poco convencido. "Es posible."

"¿Poción de la memoria?" Bellatrix sugirió oscuramente.

"Pero ella no está herida en absoluto ..." Dolohov negó con la cabeza confundido. "Ni siquiera un hematoma o algo".

"Probablemente un Glamour", comentó Malfoy casualmente.

El rubio miró a Hermione con fingido desinterés mientras Bellatrix abiertamente giraba la varita entre sus dedos. La hincó en el costado de Malfoy y le preguntó con una sonrisa demente tirando de sus labios.

"¿Qué piensas, Draco? ¿Es una presa fácil ahora?"

"¡Cuidado con dónde pones eso!" Malfoy apartó la varita, luciendo un poco aterrorizado.

Regulus ignoró a los otros Caballeros y observó con inquietud cómo Riddle ponía las manos en la cintura de Hermione y la acercaba más. Ella no se apartó del íntimo contacto, ni siquiera cuando Riddle se inclinó y le dio un posesivo beso en la mejilla. Regulus se sintió mal al reconocer ese gesto como lo que realmente era: una exhibición de propiedad. A pesar del incidente en el Gran Comedor, la chica obviamente todavía pertenecía a Riddle. Bellatrix se enfurruñó sombríamente y metió la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, claramente decepcionada por el curso de los acontecimientos.

Riddle soltó a Hermione de su firme agarre, pero la chica siguió sin alejarse. Regulus la miró de cerca. Sorprendentemente, no había rastros de incomodidad en su lenguaje corporal. Los ojos marrones de Hermione cayeron sobre los Caballeros. Sonriendo amigablemente ella caminó hacia ellos mientras Riddle la seguía. Regulus forzó una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

"Hola", saludó Hermione.

"Hermione, me alegro de verte", respondió educadamente Regulus.

Trató de ignorar el mago oscuro que revoloteaba alrededor de la chica, pero la mirada fría en el rostro de Riddle lo hizo estremecer. La actitud despreocupada de Hermione era un misterio.

"Sí, realmente es bueno verte", contribuyó Dolohov con una sonrisa suave que no ocultaba su aparente curiosidad. "Es una gran sorpresa, también".

Instantáneamente, una mirada peligrosa cruzó las características de Riddle. Con voz perfectamente controlada preguntó: "Dime, ¿por qué es eso tan sorprendente?"

Dolohov farfulló nerviosamente, "N- no tengo ni idea. Supongo que no era-"

"Por favor, Dolohov", se burló Bellatrix con desdén, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Perdónanos." luego miró a Riddle. "Si quieres saber, es una sorpresa que todavía no te hayas cansado de ella".

Riddle le lanzó una mirada asesina a Bellatrix y Regulus quedó impresionado cuando ella le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear. Intentando calmar la tensa situación, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y se volvió hacia Regulus.

"Encontré un libro sobre las runas que revisamos en la clase de Wenlock la semana pasada. Puedo mostrártelas más tarde. Es realmente bueno".

"Eh ... Claro," tartamudeó Regulus. "Eso sería genial."

Instantáneamente, el rostro de Riddle se oscureció. Abandonó a Bellatrix y dirigió su mirada helada hacia Hermione. La chica no se inmutó por la mirada siniestra e incluso levantó las cejas en cuestión.

"No tienes tiempo para eso", Riddle la reprendió severamente. "Te lo dije, hoy tienes detención"

"¿No puedes simplemente retractarte?" Hermione murmuró hoscamente.

"Es tu culpa", dijo Riddle, sonriendo maliciosamente. "No deberías haber faltado a clase"

Un gran ceño apareció en el rostro de Hermione. Regulus aspiró una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando ella levantó una mano y golpeó el brazo de Riddle.

"No fue mi culpa", insistió Hermione obstinadamente. "Fue tuya."

Con miedo atenazando su estómago, Regulus miró a Riddle. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Dolohov tensarse mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en el rostro de Bellatrix. A pesar del comportamiento imprudente de Hermione, Riddle parecía más divertido que cualquier otra cosa y le sonrió a la chica. Regulus se sintió aliviado, pero también completamente desconcertado. ¿Por qué Riddle seguía tolerando su insolencia?

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Lupin ladró, "Vamos al grano, gente. Todos, consigan un maniquí de entrenamiento. Hoy aprenderemos la Maldición Vulnus".

Hermione frunció el ceño en contemplación. "No creo que sepa cómo lanzarla" miró a Riddle. "¿Conoces la maldición?" no le dejó responder, agarró a Riddle de la mano y decidió: "Esta vez ven con los de Gryffindor. Por favor, no estoy segura de los movimientos de la varita".

Temeroso, Regulus vio como Hermione tiraba de la mano de Riddle. Una vez más, el mago oscuro no pareció ofenderse, en cambio se burló con dureza.

"¿Qué? ¿No crees que al licántropo le encantaría darte clases privadas?"

Sorprendentemente, Riddle siguió permitiendo que la chica lo alejara. Frunciendo el ceño confundido, Regulus observó a la pareja. Fue Dolohov quien expresó lo que todos estaban pensando.

"¿Alguien sabe qué demonios está pasando?"

"No", comentó Rosier débilmente. "Ni idea."

"Francamente", dijo Draco. "Todavía estoy sorprendido de verla con vida".

"Tal vez entendimos todo mal, y en realidad fue ella quien lo oblivivió", bromeó Dolohov débilmente.

Al instante, una mirada peligrosa oscureció las facciones de Bellatrix. "Mira lo que dices. Nadie puede maldecir a Tom".

Regulus aceptó eso a regañadientes, pero eso aún no explicaba el comportamiento indulgente de Riddle hacia Hermione. Solo podía esperar que ella no cayera presa en una de las siniestras maquinaciones del mago oscuro.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

A veces, Hermione veía una sombra oscura revoloteando en los ojos de Tom. Seguía siendo muy dominante y ciertamente intentaba manejarla de vez en cuando. Si no hacía lo que quería, Tom se enojaba. En una de esas ocasiones, incluso le había gritado.

Lo extraño era que, a Hermione realmente no le importó. Por supuesto, se enojaba con él de vez en cuando. Sin embargo había algo, que ya no sentía: miedo. El duelo perdido contra él cambió drasticamente. En ese entonces, había estado increíblemente enojado con ella y aún así no la había lastimado seriamente. Su renuencia a dañarla le proporcionaba una sensación recién descubierta de seguridad. Tal vez su promesa de tratarla como un igual todavía era inestable, pero había decidido darle una oportunidad.

"Será divertido", aseguró, sonriendo a Tom. "Lo prometo."

Sosteniendo su mano, lo sacó del castillo de Hogwarts hacia la noche. Tom la siguió con expresión hosca en el rostro.

"Te das cuenta de que soy el Jefe de Casa, ¿verdad?" se quejó. "No puedo escabullirme después del toque de queda".

"No es el toque de queda".

"Sin embargo," señaló siniestramente. "¿Qué imagen daría el Jefe de Casa dando vueltas y rompiendo todas las reglas de la escuela?"

Puso los ojos en blanco y dijo, con sarcasmo doblando sus palabras, "Sí, estoy bastante segura de que nunca has roto ninguna regla".

A pesar de su disgusto, una traidora sonrisa retorció la boca de Tom y le aseguró histriónicamente: "De lo contrario no sería Jefe de Casa. Solo hago esto por ti".

Hermione soltó una pulla y le sonrió cálidamente. "Lo se gracias."

†

"Ah, aquí está", dijo Ginny, sonriendo ampliamente. Aceptó el vaso de whisky de fuego que le entregaba su novio y colocó un beso descuidado en los labios de Dean. "Te amo."

Dean le sonrió y le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. "También te amo."

Ron, que estaba sentado junto a Seamus en un tronco de árbol caído, hizo una mueca.

"Urg." fingió arcadas. "Me estoy enfermando aquí".

"Cállate, Ron," dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras.

Estiró las piernas perezosamente y se inclinó sobre Dean. Hundió su cabeza contra su hombro y miró al cielo. Realmente era una hermosa noche, las estrellas parpadearon hacia ellos.

"Hombre, me pregunto qué haría McGonagall si pudiera vernos ahora", reflexionó Ron mientras agitaba lentamente la varita en la fogata.

Las llamas anaranjadas se alzaron un poco y crepitaron alegremente, alejando la noche e irradiando un calor agradable. Ginny tomó un sorbo de whisky de fuego y se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose demasiado cómoda como para preocuparse de posibles detenciones.

"Mejor no descubrirlo", dijo Seamus con una sonrisa aturdida y una botella entera de whisky de fuego en la mano.

"Pff, nadie nos atrapará", tranquilizó Dean y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Ginny.

Fue inclinada a estar de acuerdo. Se habían escabullido del castillo con amplias reservas de licores y habían llegado al borde del Bosque Prohibido. Su pequeño campamento estaba escondido detrás de árboles y Ginny incluso lanzó unos secretos encantamientos sobre el lugar.

"Sí, Ron", dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras. "No te pongas nervioso"

Su hermano frunció el ceño y ella a su vez sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y arrojar algo a cambio, escucharon una ramita crujir cerca. Todos se sobresaltaron, sus ojos volaron hacia la fuente del ruido. La tensión de Ginny rápidamente cayó cuando vio a Hermione salir de detrás de uno de los árboles. Una feliz sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ginny. Tristemente, esa sonrisa rápidamente murió cuando vio a la persona detrás de Hermione. Inmediatamente, Ginny arrugó la cara con disgusto. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlín, Hermione había traído a Riddle?

Hermione se les acercó y sonrió afablemente. "Hola. Lo siento, llegamos un poco tarde".

Mientras tanto, el Slytherin que colgaba de su costado los escaneaba con aire condescendiente. La mano de Ginny se apretó furiosa alrededor de su vaso.

"Hermione", saludó, lanzándole a su amiga una sonrisa sincera. "Me alegra que lo hayas hecho" entonces toda la amabilidad desapareció de su voz y dijo con frialdad: "Riddle".

El Slytherin la miró con un brillo arrogante en sus ojos helados e inclinó la cabeza.

"Sra. Weasley", Riddle le devolvió el saludo con la misma aversión.

"Espero que no os importe", dijo Hermione, aparentemente ajena a la tensa atmósfera. "que trajera a Tom".

Ginny se mordió la lengua, conteniendo un comentario agudo. Realmente no quería molestar a Hermione. Afortunadamente, Seamus se entrometió.

"No. No hay problema. Cuantos más, mejor".

Ginny se encogió ante el falso entusiasmo de su voz. Obviamente, sus amigos tampoco estaban encantados con la presencia del Prefecto. Ron parecía como si hubiera olido algo repugnante. Al menos, trató de ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa nerviosa por Hermione.

"Oh chico, esto va a ser divertido", Ginny escuchó a Dean susurrar sarcásticamente.

"Sh" lo envolvió suavemente a su costado.

Tirando de la mano de Riddle, Hermione le dijo: "Vamos".

A regañadientes, Riddle se sentó junto a su novia y se unió al grupo de Gryffindors. Ron, trató valientemente de ocultar su obvia aversión por el Prefecto, le dio a Hermione dos vasos.

"¿Qué quieres beber? Veamos ... Tenemos cerveza, whisky de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla ... whisky de fuego"

"Gracias", dijo y aceptó los vasos. "Eh ... ¿Puedo tomar cerveza de mantequilla?" miró a Riddle. "¿Lo mismo?"

Él asintió imperiosamente y Ginny se tragó el whiskey de fuego furiosa. Con ojos entrecerrados, miró al Prefecto. Hermione le dio un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y, sin darle las gracias, Riddle lo aceptó con una expresión de disgusto apenas velada.

Ginny no estaba feliz de que Hermione y Riddle hubieran vuelto. Por supuesto, había notado cómo su relación había comenzado a desmoronarse. Se había sentido como una amiga horrible, pero Ginny había estado secretamente emocionada. Hermione merecía algo mejor que Riddle. Desafortunadamente, en los últimos días, su relación parecía haberse recuperado. Ya no se escondía en su dormitorio, sino que pasaba tiempo con Riddle. A Ginny no le gustaba nada. Por supuesto, se alegraba de que Hermione ya no fuera tan miserable. Simplemente no le gustaba el motivo de su repentina euforia.

Malhumoradamente, observó a la pareja. Riddle bebía con delicadeza de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras lograba ignorar a los Gryffindor viéndose bastante snob. Hermione hablaba animadamente con Ron y Seamus. Desconcertada, Ginny notó cómo la chica sostenía la mano de Riddle y deseó poder alejarla.

Riddle miró a Ginny. Sus ojos vacíos se encontraron con los de ella y, al ver su irritación, Riddle levantó una ceja burlona. Las manos de Ginny se cerraron en puños mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa triunfante. Luego tuvo que ver cómo se acercó a Hermione y, aún con la sonrisa malévola, pasaba una mano posesiva por su pelo rizado. Ginny ya estaba hirviendo de ira. Solo la voz de Dean impidió que se arrojara contra el Slytherin y le diera un puñetazo.

¿Qué tal una historia de miedo?" Dean exclamó en voz alta, arrastrando los pies en su estado de ebriedad.

"Es una buena idea." Ginny pegó una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. El tinte dichoso de su voz le salió bastante bien cuando dijo: "Ya que tenemos un Slytherin aquí, creo que Riddle debería comenzar. ¿Qué tal una historia sobre el Heredero de Slytherin?"

Su sonrisa se agudizó cuando vio la ira helada que se encendía tras los ojos azules sin vida de Riddle. Sin embargo, su rostro, como de costumbre no delataba nada de sus pensamientos. Todo estaba oculto expertamente detrás de un muro de amabilidad. Ginny se preguntó una vez más cómo Hermione no veía la crueldad cubierta por una fina capa de mentiras.

"Sra. Weasley", reprendió Riddle con profunda voz sosegada e inquietantemente cortés. "No creo que sea un tema que deba discutirse tan casualmente".

Con falsa confusión, Ginny levantó las cejas. "Oh, pensé que el heredero era solo un mito. ¿Estás sugiriendo que hay algo más detrás de eso?"

Riddle le sonrió amablemente y ella sintió el fuerte impulso de arrancarle la máscara. Manteniéndose afable, el Slytherin respondió:

"No estoy sugiriendo nada. Simplemente decía que no deberíamos arruinar una agradable velada con una historia tan lúgubre".

Antes de que Ginny pudiera replicar, Seamus soltó borracho: "Yo. Yo. Conozco una historia. Le sucedió a un amigo de mi primo".

Y continuó contando cómo ese amigo fue emboscado por un grupo de dementores durante una excursión a Gales. Ginny no estaba realmente escuchando. Con los ojos encendidos de ira, miró a Riddle, quien la miraba con igual animosidad.

†

Merlín, esto era tedioso. Tom dio un sorbo a su whiskey de fuego, servido en una taza de todas las cosas. - y deseó haber rechazado la invitación de Hermione. Realmente no sabía qué le había entrado para aceptar. Sintiéndose más que irritado, observó a los Gryffindors. Estaban encorvados alrededor de una fogata como un par de hombres de las cavernas, riendo bulliciosamente mientras se dejaban llevar por el alcohol. ¿Esta era la compañía que a Hermione le gustaba? Echó un vistazo a la chica por el rabillo del ojo. Copa en mano, conversaba con el chico Weasley y Finnigan. Oh, cómo deseaba agarrar a la sangre sucia y alejarla.

Al menos nadie intentó hablar con él. Obviamente estaban tan disgustados con su presencia como él mismo. Ah, bueno, suponía que fue lo único positivo de este fatigoso evento. Tom sonrió ante la agria mirada en la cara de Ginny Weasley.

"Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido esta noche", susurró una voz.

Hermione había abandonado su conversación con los Gryffindors y le sonreía a Tom con cariño. La ligera curvatura de sus labios regordetes lo distraía, pero aun así logró una respuesta brusca.

"Realmente no sé por qué tenías que arrastrarme hasta aquí".

"No seas así", Hermione lo reprendió suavemente y envolvió un brazo alrededor de él. "Solo tienes que conocernos y luego te caerán bien".

Tom tuvo que reprimir un bufido sarcástico ante eso.

"Si tratas de comportarte", dijo radiante. "Prometo que seré amable con tus fantasmagóricos amigos. Incluso con Bellatrix".

Tom simplemente rodó los ojos. Al menos su participación en este evento ayudaba asegurándole a Hermione que realmente aceptaba su absurdo deseo de independencia.

.

Ginny le lanzaba miradas furtivas a la pareja. Hermione había envuelto un brazo a su alrededor y se apretaba contra su costado. Sonriendo alegremente, apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y sostuvo su mano en la de ella. Ginny apretó los dientes con ira al ver la calidez detrás de la acción y cómo Riddle ni siquiera intentó devolverle el gesto afectuoso. Estaba sentado rígidamente al lado de su novia, altivamente soportando la caricia como si no pudiera reaccionar de ninguna otra manera. Con creciente irritación, Ginny vio como Hermione estiró el cuello y le daba un beso cuidadoso en la mandíbula y él seguía sin responder en absoluto. Ni siquiera había un atisbo de afecto visible en su frío rostro.

A Hermione pareció no importarle demasiado. Todavía sonriendo, tomó un paquete de galletas, tratando de rescatarlas cuando alguien las arrojó peligrosamente cerca del fuego. Hermione hizo una mueca cuando las llamas lamieron su mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Ginny preguntó preocupada.

Hermione asintió, sonriéndole. "No es nada."

Ginny frunció el ceño con dureza al ver una mancha roja tomando forma en su piel. Aún así, Hermione insistió.

"Estoy bien."

"Tienes suerte", declaró Ron, con los ojos vidriosos. "Conozco un buen hechizo de curación."

Buscó a tientas la varita y Ginny se alegró cuando Seamus lo detuvo. "¿Desde cuándo conoces algo de magia curativa? Probablemente sea más humano cortarle la mano antes de hacer magia".

Por supuesto, Ron se ofendió. Agitando la varita de forma impresionante, aunque sin surgir ningun efecto, exclamó: "Te haré saber que soy bastante buen curandero".

"¿De verdad?" Seamus ladeó una ceja escéptica. "Nombra un hechizo, entonces".

Ron balbuceó y bajó la varita mientras buscaba las palabras.

"Te has quedado en blanco, ¿eh?" Dean aguijoneó.

Ginny negó con la cabeza ante las travesuras de su hermano, y Dean rió. Mientras los chicos continuaban discutiendo, Ginny miró a Riddle y Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Riddle había tomado la mano lastimada de Hermione y observaba la ahora mancha furiosa en su piel. Negó con la cabeza y comentó groseramente.

"Eres muy torpe".

Ginny inhaló bruscamente y contuvo la respiración, luchando contra la necesidad de gritarle al Slytherin.

"No lo soy." Hermione no parecía molesta por el insensible comportamiento de su novio. "Fue un accidente."

Riddle se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin importarle. Con ojos indiferentes, escaneó la quemadura, girando la mano de un lado a otro. Ginny sintió que la ira bullía dentro de ella. Sabía cuan empollón era Riddle y estaba bastante segura de que la pequeña plaga conocía bastantes hechizos de curación. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para ayudar a Hermione. Peor aún, pichó con el dedo la piel irritada con una sonrisa burlona.

"Para." Hermione apartó la mano y tomó su varita.

Ginny observó fascinada, y con un poco de envidia, como Hermione blandió la varita con gracia. Su poderosa magia crujió en el aire y sanó instantáneamente la mano quemada. Como de costumbre, el hechizo había sido ejecutado a la perfección, incluso siendo no verbal. Ginny siempre había sabido lo increíblemente talentosa que era Hermione. Riddle, sin embargo, solo resopló desdeñosamente.

"¿Episkey?" se burló. "¿De verdad?"

Hermione movió los dedos, la piel de su mano nuevamente intacta. "Funcionó, ¿no?"

"Es un hechizo de segundo año", Riddle despreció burlonamente.

No lo era. Ginny miró airadamente al Slytherin. La mayoría de magia curativa ni siquiera se enseñaba en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, Hermione no lo sabía, siendo una transferida.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hermione, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a Riddle.

Débilmente, Ginny notó que para ese momento los chicos habían concluido su pequeña discusión y comenzaban a discutir sobre Quidditch. Ginny contribuyó sin entusiasmo, todavía prestando atención a Hermione y Riddle.

"La magia curativa es dura", comentó pensativamente Hermione. "¿Conoces muchos hechizos de curación?"

"Sé lo suficiente", fue la arrogante respuesta de Riddle.

De nuevo, Hermione toleró el comentario mordaz y simplemente asintió. Su mirada se posó en la copa vacía en la mano de Riddle y preguntó:

"¿Quieres algo más? Puedo conseguir más".

Ya había notado, la extraña ansiedad de Hermione por complacer. Ginny no podía contar las veces que su amiga le había ofrecido hacer algo por ella como si fuera su trabajo ocuparse de las tareas de otras personas. Le cayó mal verla hacer cosas por Riddle. Seguramente, el Slytherin sería alguien que con gusto explotaría su bondad. Ginny estaba en lo cierto cuando Riddle asintió altivamente y sin palabras empujó la copa hacia las manos de Hermione.

†

Ginny estaba bastante determinada evaluando el personaje de Riddle. Algunas personas eran simplemente malvadas sin ninguna razón y Riddle era una de ellas. Desde primer año, supo que era un bastardo frío y sádico. De hecho, supuso que toda la escuela lo sabía. La gente le tenía miedo. Siempre había sido así. Sin embargo, el problema con Riddle, es que no solo era malvado. No, también era inteligente. Entonces, aunque a lo largo de los años habían ocurrido algunos desagradables incidentes en Hogwarts, Riddle nunca había sido atrapado. Él maquinaba todo desde las sombras. Nadie sabía sus próximos planes, quién podría ser su objetivo, o cómo atacaría. Siempre faltaban pruebas, un último resto de dudas, que protegían a Riddle. Entonces, aunque le tenían miedo, tampoco podían defenderse o incluso señalarlo con el dedo.

Sabiendo todo eso, era bastante confuso ver la extraña interacción entre Hermione y Riddle. Dean había desaparecido en el bosque para hacer pis y Seamus y Ron yacían borrachos en la hierba. Entonces, Ginny fue la única audiencia, pero pasó bastante desapercibida.

"No ... no te estás divirtiendo mucho, ¿verdad?" Hermione miró a Riddle, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"¿Qué esperabas?" Riddle se burló. "Tus amigos son tontos".

Hermione taladró un dedo en su costado y le reprochó: "No lo son".

Riddle se encogió de hombros descuidadamente. Ella apartó los ojos y susurró insegura, "Sabes ... no tienes que quedarte, Tom".

Una pequeña sonrisa tomó forma en el rostro de Riddle y Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. No era una sonrisa satisfecha, ni una burla desdeñosa, sino una sonrisa genuina. Estaba extrañamente fuera de lugar en el rostro del Slytherin. Con cautela, acercó a Hermione, la rodeó con ambos brazos y la sostuvo con firmeza. Ginny observó con asombro como Riddle se inclinaba hacia Hermione dándole un suave beso en la coronilla. El gesto era sincero, no el habitual retorcido comportamiento de Riddle, y dejó a Ginny con una sensación de confusión.

"No puedo dejarte sola con estos tontos leones, ¿o sí?" susurró el Slytherin, y aunque era un insulto, su voz seguía siendo extrañamente tierna.

"Eres tonto", fue la respuesta amortiguada de Hermione mientras murmuraba en su camisa.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Riddle no se ofendió. En cambio, rió suavemente por la terquedad de Hermione. La diversión aún bailaba en sus ojos cuando reajustó su agarre sobre ella para que pudiera recostarse cómodamente contra él. Ginny frunció el ceño, completamente confundida por el comportamiento extrañamente afectuoso de Riddle.

 _Tal vez había bebido demasiado después de todo ... o, la explicación más probable es que él la estaba engañando._

"Oye, Ginny". Dean tiró de su brazo con una sonrisa borracha.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos a nadar al Gran Lago", exclamó su novio.

"Hace mucho frío", fue la respuesta poco entusiasta de Ginny.

Dean simplemente sacó la varita. "Encanto calentador".

Ginny parpadeó hacia él, ligeramente impresionada por su ingenio a pesar de su nivel de alcohol. Luego se encogió de hombros.

"Vale."

Sonriendo ampliamente, Dean la empujó hacia el lago.

†

"Las estrellas son hermosas", reflexionó Hermione mientras caminaba por el Bosque Prohibido, Tom la seguía.

Ya era bastante tarde y su pequeña fiesta había acabado. Ginny y Dean habían desaparecido hacia el Gran Lago mientras Ron y Seamus habían regresado al castillo hace un tiempo. Hermione jadeó cuando de repente un par de manos la agarraron por los hombros y la empujaron con fuerza contra un árbol. Luego, una voz sedosa le susurró al oído:

"En este momento, no estoy realmente interesado en las estrellas".

Hermione parpadeó y se encontró con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios de Tom. Él se acercó, su pecho empujando contra el de ella. Se inclinó y presionó su boca sobre la de ella, besándola exigentemente. La cabeza de Hermione se arremolinó y una sensación de agitación la apretó cuando sintió sus labios contra los de ella.

"Ya sabes", ronroneó Tom suavemente. "Creo que me debes algo por haberme obligado a soportar tus gritones amigos".

Hermione tiró de su agarre experimentalmente, pero no pudo liberarse. A pesar de que Tom se cernía sobre ella de esa manera, le sonrió. Tal vez fue el tragito de whisky de fuego, pero Hermione se sentía bastante aventurera.

"Ya veo", respondió con falsa inocencia en sus palabras. "¿Cómo debería recompensarte?"

Un brillo espeluznante se encendió en los ojos azules de Tom cuando susurró con voz ronca: "Oh, tengo una idea o dos".

Nuevamente su boca se estrelló contra la de ella. Hermione jadeó suavemente antes de que fuera amortiguado por su hambriento beso. Tom chupó y mordió sus labios casi dolorosamente. Sus acciones despertaron una necesidad ardiente atrapada en Hermione. Apenas notó cuando Tom la tiró al suelo. Una gruesa manta apareció de la nada cubriendo el suave suelo del bosque. A Hermione no le importó. Impulsada por una hambre loca, frotó su lengua contra la de Tom.

Sus manos vagaron hacia su pecho y lo empujó sobre su espalda. Aún besándolo con avidez, trepó sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Sus dedos recorrieron su cabello mientras su lengua exploraba su boca. Tom gimió suavemente y la empujó hacia el.

Hermione se sentó. Cautelosamente, primero le quitó la túnica negra, antes de desabrochar la camisa. Sus dedos rozaron la piel expuesta de su pecho, disfrutando del calor y la suavidad. Se inclinó hacia él y colocó ligeros besos sobre el cuello. Mordisqueó su piel mientras iba hacia abajo, besándolo y saboreándolo. El cuerpo de Tom estaba tenso bajo sus cuidados, obviamente no acostumbrado a esa posición. Hermione se preguntó si alguna vez le había permitido a alguien semejante libre dominio. Era tranquilizador que él confiara en ella lo suficiente como para dejarla continuar.

A Hermione le gustaba explorar el cuerpo de Tom. La última vez que habían estado juntos así, no lo había tocado mucho. Había sido demasiado tímida y también estaba un poco asustada de Tom. Ahora no podía dejar de correr sus manos sobre él. Tenía músculos firmes que se extendían bajo su piel, pero también suaves en algunos lugares. Hermione sonrió al sentir cómo lentamente se relajaba debajo de ella mientras besaba su camino sobre su piel. Tom jadeó suavemente cuando llegó al pezón y giró su lengua alrededor.

Su mano vagó por su vientre, rozando los firmes abdominales, hasta que llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones. Rápidamente, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera.

.

Tom no pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando sintió su mano sumergirse en sus pantalones. Nunca solía a acostarse con chicas inexpertas, las vírgenes eran demasiado trabajosas con sus torpes jugueteos y su desorientación, pero con mucho gusto hacia una excepción con Hermione.

Un deseo ardiente se disparó a través de él cuando la sintió mordisquear su piel, mientras una mano se abría paso en sus boxers. Sus dedos eran vacilantes, sus toques cuidadosos, pero a Tom no le importó que realmente no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, lo disfrutaba aún más por eso. Le gustaban sus exploraciones y, curiosamente, también le gustaba cómo Hermione parecía divertirse.

Se tensó y cerró los ojos cuando sus dedos bailaron suavemente sobre su polla. Tortuosamente lento, acarició su longitud y Tom no pudo evitar estremecerse bajo sus caricias mientras la lujuria lo atravesaba. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos otra vez y Tom instantáneamente hundió la lengua en su boca, impulsado por nada más que crudo deseo, mientras ella seguía acariciando su polla. Su procedimiento, aunque bienvenido, era demasiado lento. Con avidez, agarró a Hermione por los hombros y los giró, de modo que ahora se cernía sobre ella. Ella parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos y Tom sonrió.

"Basta de bromas", susurró roncamente. "Es mi turno."

No le dio tiempo a adaptarse, rápidamente tiró del jersey sobre su cabeza y le sacó el sujetador. Hermione jadeó suavemente cuando sus pechos quedaron expuestos al aire fresco de la noche. Verla así lo estaba volviendo loco. Con avidez, pasó sus manos sobre sus costados, disfrutando de la suave piel y de cómo sus huesos ya no sobresalían. Hermione ya no era tan escuálida, ni estaba medio muerta de hambre, y él disfrutaba sus curvas. Sus manos alcanzaron sus pechos y amasaron la carne, sacudiendo de vez en cuando sus pezones. La cara de Hermione se sonrojó y jadeó suavemente.

Las manos de Tom se deslizaron hacia sus pantalones vaqueros y rápidamente los bajó por sus piernas. Se le escapó un gemido cuando vio a Hermione extendida ante él. Su única prenda eran sus bragas negras. El deseo ardiente lo atravesó, yendo directamente a su polla mientras lentamente tiraba de la tela negra, finalmente quedando expuesta. Deslizó una mano por el interior de sus muslos hasta llegar a la cima de sus piernas y Hermione se retorció de placer. La propia lujuria de Tom lo estaba volviendo loco cuando hizo contacto con la suave piel, ya mojada por el deseo, giró sus dedos en sus resbaladizos pliegues. Rodeó el clítoris y lo pellizcó, haciendo que Hermione jadeara. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo, burlándose de su apertura.

"¡Tom!" Hermione lo instó desesperadamente a continuar.

Él le sonrió, disfrutando completamente del poder que tenía sobre ella. Lentamente, deslizó el dedo índice sobre su entrada y Hermione gimió ruidosamente. Deslizando el pulgar sobre su clítoris, insertó un segundo dedo. Ella jadeó de nuevo, las caderas moviéndose contra él. Encantado por la visión de sus dedos desapareciendo dentro de ella, los bombeó dentro y fuera. La respiración de Hermione se hizo cada vez más trabajosa y la creciente humedad era señal de su próximo clímax.

Sonrió maliciosamente y se apartó de la carne caliente. Hermione hizo un sonido de maullido frustrado y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ignorando su carne necesitada, Tom levantó la mano y estudió sus dedos brillando con sus jugos. Los deslizó en su boca, lamiéndolos, y gimió cuando pudo saborear su excitación. Entonces Tom sonrió a Hermione.

"Sabes bien. Pero quiero todo de ti."

Le agradó ver un rubor colorear sus mejillas. Aún así, tiró de él, atrayéndolo más cerca. Se desprendió de su propia ropa hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos. Cruda lujuria lo atravesó y Tom no tuvo necesidad de alargarlo más. Suavemente puso una mano sobre el estómago de Hermione, lanzando un hechizo bastante útil. Luego, lentamente, se arrastró sobre su pequeña presa, saboreando la caliente carne expuesta. Hermione lo miró, sus pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria, mientras esperaba su próximo movimiento. La cabeza de Tom se inclinó hacia ella, su boca chocando violentamente contra la de ella, mientras sus manos agarraban sus muslos. Bruscamente, separó sus piernas y se colocó en medio.

Podía escucharla jadear guturalmente, mientras suavemente se empujaba dentro de ella. Ella estaba increíblemente apretada alrededor de su polla, sus paredes apretaban su intrusión. Era la segunda vez que se acostaba con ella pero para Hermione era la segunda vez que se acostaba con alguien. Tom se aseguraría de que solo fuera con él.

Se empujó más adentro de ella, estirándola, invadiéndola. Sintiendo su humedad alrededor de él, la excitación de Tom se intensificó hasta convertirse en algo casi doloroso y comenzó a moverse, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella. Hermione se retorcía debajo de él, gimiendo y jadeando en la bruma llena de lujuria. Sus manos agarraron desesperadamente los hombros de Tom, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Él no podía tener suficiente de la hermosa vista de ella extendida debajo de él, entregándose tan completamente. Tom agarró sus muñecas y las forzó sobre su cabeza. Juntándolas con una mano, las presionó en la manta. Hermione jadeó suavemente, pero en medio de su pasión no pudo detenerlo. La otra mano de Tom agarró la cadera, estabilizándola. Luego aceleró el paso, penetrándola más y más rápido.

Como un monstruo que había estado enjaulado demasiado tiempo, Tom sintió que la lujuria y el deseo lo desgarraban, exigiendo estar finalmente satisfecho. No quería contenerse más. Sintiendo que la lujuria aumentaba cada vez más, Tom la golpeó más fuerte y más rápido. Probablemente la estaba lastimando un poco, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos como para preocuparse y solo gimió ruidosamente. Su mano liberó su cadera, rozó su piel caliente y sudorosa, y buscó entre sus piernas. Con destreza, sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y lo acariciaron, de vez en cuando pellizcándolo. Hermione gimió y tembló bajo su toque, apenas capaz de contenerse. Ella estaba casi allí. Con una sonrisa burlona, tiró fuertemente de su clítoris y lo apretó mientras entraba profundamente dentro de ella.

Tras eso, Hermione gritó en éxtasis y Tom sintió sus paredes internas presionando su polla. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció impotente cuando el orgasmo la inundó y la propia lujuria de Tom perdió el control. La penetró con duros y erráticos empujes. La mano alrededor de sus muñecas se tensó brutalmente cuando su clímax se acercó con rapidez y aceleró de nuevo. Finalmente, la ardiente lujuria y agonizante estalló y la penetró por última vez tan profundamente como pudo. Él gimió en voz alta, con la liberación recorriéndolo, mientras explotaba dentro de ella, llenándola.

Respirando trabajosamente y rápidamente, se dejó caer sobre Hermione. Su cuerpo era suave y agradable debajo de él mientras se bañaba en el resplandor del orgasmo. Su mano liberó el agarre firme de sus muñecas, permitiéndole moverse nuevamente. Con cautela, los dedos de Hermione se arrastraron por la espalda de Tom, acariciando su piel, hasta que se deslizaron en su cabello. Sus ojos se cerraron y se sintió maravillosamente saciado mientras disfrutaba de su contacto suave y gentil.

†

Tranquilamente, las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos. Tom estaba tendido sobre la manta, el encanto calentador todavía lo calentaba gratamente. Hermione estaba tirada a su costado, y él no se había sentido tan relajado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez deberían quedarse aquí a pasar la noche, pensó perezosamente y miró a la chica de pelo rizado. Parecía completamente agotada mientras se acurrucaba contra él. Después del rendimiento esta noche, se sentía inclinado a admitir que tener a Hermione creyendo que era libre sí que tenía algunas ventajas.

Las reflexiones de Tom fueron interrumpidas cuando Hermione pasó una mano sobre su hombro. Colocó un brazo alrededor de él y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

"Nunca dejaré que te pase nada", murmuró.

Tom arqueó una ceja. "¿De donde vino eso?"

"Te necesito." sintió que Hermione lo abrazaba aún más fuerte. "Siempre te protegeré".

Una sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Tom. "¿Te das cuenta de que no soy un mago para nada incompetente?"

Hermione levantó el rostro. "No quiero que nadie te aleje de mí".

Tom parpadeó hacia ella. Estaba sorprendido por su admisión, especialmente ahora que Hermione pensaba que ya no estaba atada a él. Normalmente, la gente rezaba para que los dejara en paz.

... _y con buenas razones, también._

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Una semana después, Hermione estaba sentada en la habitación de Tom. En la actualidad, estaba ocupada revisando sus libros. Su disperso sistema clasificando libros preciosos la había perturbado desde el primer día y Hermione decidió abordar el problema. Para ese propósito, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, frente a un estante, rodeada de montones de libros. Mientras tanto, Tom descansaba cómodamente en la cama y leía un ejemplar del Daily Prophet.

Sofocando un bostezo, lo miró. Tom seguía apoyado contra la cabecera. Pero su cabeza había caído y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Hermione sonrió al Slytherin que dormía. Se puso de pie, sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas por la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en el suelo, y se acercó a él. Cautelosamente para no despertarlo, se sentó en la cama y levantó una mano para pasarla por su brillante cabello negro. Era muy suave. Muy diferente a su propia melena ingobernable. Hermione miró el rostro de Tom. Sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados y seguía sin reaccionar a ella en absoluto. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Hermione comenzó a trenzar su cabello. Se las había arreglado para hacer tres diminutas trenzas cuando Tom finalmente se movió. Sin abrir los ojos, preguntó:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Soltó una risita antes de decir con voz perfectamente controlada, "Trenzar tu cabello".

Un largo suspiro abandonó a Tom. Luego comentó: "Uno pensaría que mi cabello es demasiado corto para eso".

"Bueno, eso sería un error, ¿no?"

Tom sonrió. Hermione retiró los dedos de su sedoso pelo y lo observó mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba. Frunciendo los labios, preguntó.

"¿Tom? ¿Encontraste algún indicio sobre los objetos de los otros dos Fundadores?" ante su ceja levantada frunció el ceño. "Sigues buscándolos, ¿no?"

"Sí", dijo Tom con cautela, sentándose en la cama.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Hermione presionó con expectación.

Él suspiró. "Frustrantemente nada. Ni siquiera sé cuál es el objeto de Gryffindor".

Las orejas de Hermione se animaron al escuchar eso. "¿Qué pasa con el objeto de Hufflepuff? ¿Sabes qué es?"

"Sí", dijo Tom.

"¿De verdad?"

"No fue tan difícil de averiguar", dijo, sacó la varita y la agitó en su baúl.

Un grueso libro con páginas doradas voló hacia Tom. Hermione pudo ver la palabra 'Conditoribus' impresa en la cubierta de cuero y fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

"Ese es el libro que tenías cuando fuimos a Albania", dijo emocionada.

"Sí", respondió Tom distraídamente mientras hojeaba las páginas. "Aquí está…"

Le ofreció el libro abierto. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de su boca cuando lo aceptó.

"Sabes, la última vez que me atreví a leer tu precioso libro, trataste de estrangularme".

Tom parpadeó confundido. "¿En serio? No recuerdo eso".

Asintió mientras sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el viejo pergamino. "Sí, dijiste que la próxima vez que lo tocara, harías que me arrepintiera".

Tom la miró con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, y Hermione supo que sí recordaba el incidente. Se acerco a ella en la cama y le dio un suave beso en la sien. Luego, inocentemente canturreó en su oído.

"Debes haberme malinterpretado".

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche y respondió sarcásticamente: "Sí, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que sucedió".

Los ojos de Tom brillaron divertidos y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Luego miró el libro en su regazo. Tenía un hermoso dibujo de una copa dorada, los colores brillaban con un matiz mágico.

"¿Esto es de Hufflepuff?"

"Sí", dijo y señaló el párrafo debajo del dibujo. "Hay poderosos encantamientos entrelazados sobre la copa. Aparentemente, si la llenas con agua y pronuncias un encantamiento, el agua se convertirá en la poción que desees".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y miró asombrada la copa dorada. "Guau, eso es increíble".

"Exactamente", dijo Tom con mucho menos entusiasmo.

Le quitó el libro a Hermione y con una expresión de enojo lo arrojó sobre la cama.

"Desafortunadamente, el estúpido libro no da pistas sobre dónde podría estar la copa".

Hermione frunció los labios. "¿Estás seguro?"

Tom se dejó caer contra la cabecera de la cama. "Lo he leído cientos de veces".

"Tal vez te pasaste algo por alto", dijo y alcanzó el libro de los Fundadores.

Tom la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Lo dudo seriamente".

"Voy a leerlo", declaró y volvió a abrir el libro.

"Hazlo", respondió indiferente.

Los ojos de Hermione ya bailaban sobre las letras y Tom solo negó con la cabeza ante su ansiedad.

"Creo que está en Hogwarts", agregó después de un momento.

Hermione levantó la vista de su lectura. "¿Qué?"

"El objeto de Hufflepuff"

Ella parpadeó con expresión solemne. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, obviamente no estaba dispuesto a divulgar su conocimiento.

"¿Sabes exactamente dónde?" presionó.

Tom frunció profundamente el ceño. "No realmente. Y créeme, he buscado".

Los ojos de Hermione regresaron al libro. "Tal vez encuentre algo".

Tom solo bufó despectivamente. Luego miró su reloj. "Casi a tiempo para la reunión de Prefectos".

"Quería ir a la biblioteca de todos modos", dijo Hermione.

Agarrando el libro de los Fundadores, se levantó. Antes de que Hermione saliera por la puerta, se dio cuenta divertida, de que las diminutas trenzas todavía estaban en el cabello negro de Tom. Se preguntó qué dirían los Prefectos.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **¿Como os han tratado los reyes? A mi muy bien, todavia estoy terminando de adaptarme a mi nuevo portatil, pasando todos mis archivos, documentos, programas etc. De hecho precisamente por eso subo capitulo, para quitarme documentos y espacio de encima. Tengo hasta el capitulo 37 traducido, asi que quizas es tiempo de acelerar las cosas, no quiero tener mucha mierda en mi nuevo y precioso portatil, me da pena hasta tocarlo por si se mancha jajajaj (que loca) Del capitulo en si no sé muy bien que decir solo que este capitulo nos esta dejando ver como ha cambiado la relación entre Hermione y Tom, son mucho mas novios que nunca, por un momento pense que me equivoque de fic.**


	25. Dios de Manos Cruzadas

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **25**

 **Dios de Manos Cruzadas**

"Esto es muy aburrido", se quejó Draco fastidiosamente. "¿Por qué tenemos que buscar la Kelpie?"

Hermione le lanzó una mirada sombría y se alejó un poco de él. "Creo que es interesante".

El rubio rodó los ojos. Hermione apretó los dientes con enojo e intentó ignorarlo. Obstinadamente, contempló el agua turbia del pequeño estanque en el que estaban sentados. El Profesor Kettleburn había dividido la clase en un grupo de dos y había adentrado a los estudiantes en el Bosque Prohibido para que cada uno observara y describiera un tipo diferente de criatura mágica. Hermione sospechaba que el profesor simplemente no había querido realizar la clase y había enviado a sus alumnos al bosque para deshacerse de ellos.

 _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

Probablemente el universo la odiaba, ya que había terminado con Draco Malfoy. Ahora estaban sentados en un pequeño estanque en el medio del bosque, esperando a una Kelpie que probablemente nunca se mostraría. Hermione sostuvo en las manos un rollo de pergamino y una pluma y observó el agua oscura, lista para tomar notas si aparecía el caballo demoníaco. Mientras tanto, Draco holgazaneaba en el suelo del bosque, protegido de la suciedad por la capa negra que había extendido, y ni siquiera miraba el estanque.

"¿No puedes inventártelo?" preguntó Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el pergamino en la mano de Hermione.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo sermoneó con fuerza, "No, eso sería hacer trampa".

"Merlín", el rubio arrastró las palabras con aire burlón. "¿Realmente se supone que eres la novia de _Riddle_?

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Ante su movimiento brusco, el cuerpo de Hermione se tensó involuntariamente. Se reprendió a sí misma por esa temerosa reacción. No tenía por qué temerle. Draco ya no podía lastimarla. Aún así, se sintió incómoda en su presencia, especialmente ahora que estaban completamente solos. Nerviosamente, tiró de la manga de su capa. Casi podía sentir su marca oscura traicioneramente hormigueando en su piel.

"¿Qué hora es?" Draco preguntó, con un gemido molesto.

Recordó los momentos en que habría saltado en cada una de sus peticiones. Ahora solo se encogió de hombros. Draco suspiró de nuevo y sacó el reloj de bolsillo. Plateado, bastante hermoso ... y costoso como Hermione sabía.

"¿Todavía una hora?" el Slytherin gimió. "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Nunca aparecerá".

Hermione estaba inclinada a concordar, aunque antes de admitirlo se mordería la lengua. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que las Kelpies vivieran en el Bosque Prohibido. Kettleburn podría ser bastante desorganizado a veces. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente el agua poco atractiva, se ajustó más la capa. Draco se dejó caer sobre su costado para poder mirar a Hermione y preguntar conversacionalmente.

"¿Pensaste en mi invitación?"

Hermione frunció el ceño y miró al Slytherin. "¿Qué?"

La sonrisa extrañamente amable que le envió se sintió fuera de lugar. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a que Draco realmente le sonriera y lo miró con recelo.

"¿Ya lo olvidaste?" regañó burlonamente. "Te invité a mi casa durante el verano."

Los dedos de Hermione se tensaron nerviosamente alrededor de la pluma. Nunca, jamás, querría volver a la mansión Malfoy. Con cuidado, trató de zafarse sin revelar lo molesta que estaba por la invitación,

"No estoy segura. Todavía no sé qué haré durante el verano".

Draco frunció los labios, parecía casi ... ¿decepcionado? "Tienes que venir por lo menos para el solsticio de verano. Todos los años mi familia organiza una gran fiesta para la ocasión".

Oh, Hermione lo sabía. Y siempre la había odiado. Cada año, Hermione y el resto de las sangres sucias de los Malfoy se veían obligadas a comenzar a preparar ese banquete con semanas de anticipación, además de su carga de trabajo habitual. En el día, tendrían que servir a los invitados, corriendo para ofrecerles comida y bebidas, solo para terminar siendo gritadas por magos borrachos. Cada año, al menos uno de ellos también la maldecía.

"No hay excusas", la voz de Draco perforó sus no tan gratos recuerdos. "No puedes negarte".

Tenía una sonrisa juvenil que lo hacía parecer terriblemente atractivo. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse. Todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se levantara y huyera.

"También podrías traer a ese novio tuyo", ofreció Draco. "Tom generalmente nos visita en el solsticio de todos modos".

"Eh ... yo ... le preguntaré". Hermione se odió a sí misma por lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz.

Afortunadamente, Draco no pareció notarlo. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionó: "Pff, la última vez que Tom nos visitó ... ¿Sabes que todavía me debe una sangre sucia? La última vez que vino a la mansión Malfoy, tomó prestada una y nunca la devolvió"

Hermione miró al Slytherin, el miedo desapareció temporalmente y determinó con indignación: "Tom no roba".

Era una mentira. Había notado que no había mucho que Tom no haría si eso lo beneficiaba, pero en este caso su indignación se sentía justificada.

"No dije que lo hiciera. Probablemente se olvidó de la sangre sucia", trató de calmar Draco, probablemente con miedo si ella le decía a Tom. "Es una pena. La sangre sucia podía ser lenta, pero al menos estaba bien entrenada. No recuerdo cuándo la compramos, pero la tuvimos por un tiempo".

Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus deshilachados nervios. Aún recordaba el día en que la vendieron a los Malfoy. Tal vez no valía la pena recordarlo en la mente de Draco, pero para ella había sido un evento traumático.

"Probablemente debería rendirme", continuó Draco. "Nunca volveré a ver a esa sangre sucia. Riddle probablemente ya la haya matado".

Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa idea. Draco era ignorante de su malestar y continuó hablando: "Merlín sabe qué experimentos extraños ha estado haciendo. He oído de Bella que está desarrollando sus propias maldiciones. Probablemente usó a mi sangre sucia como sujeto de prueba. Genial".

 _¡Tom nunca haría eso!_ Hermione gritó en su mente. Exteriormente, luchó por mantener una máscara tranquila. Draco solo se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, como si la "horrible muerte de Penny" no fuera más que un pequeño inconveniente.

"Ah, bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer?" él suspiró altivamente. "Probablemente padre ya haya comprado una nueva".

A él realmente no le importaba, ¿verdad? La ira hervía en Hermione. Durante años y años había trabajado para los Malfoy, satisfaciendo todos sus deseos, y ¿qué obtuvo cambio? Nada. Nada, solo un encogimiento de hombros ante su supuesta muerte. Sintió su magia retorcerse y enrollarse agitadamente, ansiosa por atacar al engreído Slytherin.

"No pareces demasiado preocupado porque tu sangre sucia pueda estar muerta".

No sabía por qué lo dijo. Era una causa perdida de todos modos. Efectivamente, Draco la miró y dijo alegremente: "Tu familia nunca tuvo muchas sangres sucias, ¿verdad?"

Apretando los dientes ante su tono arrogante, respondió: "En realidad no".

"Bueno, no son como las mascotas", le dijo Draco. "Realmente no te apegas".

"Ya veo." la voz de Hermione era tensa. "No te apegas, ¿verdad?"

Ella no fue capaz de excluir toda su ira de su voz, porque Draco arqueó las cejas confundido.

"Las sangres sucias no hacen mucho", explicó con confianza. "Son bastante aburridas. Trabajan, duermen y nada más. Es todo lo que quieren. No son como nosotros. ¿Alguna vez intentaste hablar con una? Es como hablar con un gusano Flobber. Tienes que repetir todo cinco veces hasta que lo entienden".

Hermione sintió que sus dedos se enroscaban alrededor de la suave madera de su varita cuando una oleada de ira al rojo vivo la golpeó. Ni siquiera había notado cómo había alcanzado la varita. Abrió la boca y realmente no pudo controlar la gran parte de lo que soltó.

"¿No son humanos? ¿Como nosotros?"

Un ceño fruncido apareció en la frente de Draco mientras escaneaba a Hermione, profundamente confundido. "Tal vez se parecen un poco a nosotros, pero eso es todo. Son realmente muy estúpidos. Toma meses entrenarlos para hacer cualquier tarea simple. Ni siquiera tienen magia real. Terrible".

†

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el resto de clases pasó volando. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Durante todo el día estuvo nerviosa mientras las palabras de Draco la roían y su furia silenciosa crecía.

 _No soy lenta ¡No estúpida!_

Lo había visto por sí misma desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts: no carecía de valor o era deficiente. A pesar de ese conocimiento, las palabras de Draco le dolían. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ignorar sus incoherentes divagaciones? Hermione se sentía enojada, furiosa con Draco por difundir mentiras, enojada con todos los sangre pura que lo creían, y enojada consigo misma por ser tan terriblemente vulnerable.

Con esos pensamientos ardiendo implacablemente en su mente, entró en la sala común de Prefectos después de un día de clases desperdiciadas. Todavía no había hablado con Tom y esperaba poder invalidar las mentiras de Draco. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio al Prefecto descansando en el sofá. Rápidamente, Hermione se acercó a él, empujó las piernas de Tom y se dejó caer a su lado. Ella no lo dejó hablar, sino que dijo con frialdad.

"Hoy tuve Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y tuve que trabajar con Draco Malfoy".

Luego miró a Tom con expresión acusadora. Al ver esa mirada, suspiró cansado. Puso un codo sobre el respaldo del sofá para apoyar casualmente su cabeza sobre su mano. Luego miró a Hermione con indulgencia.

"¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame sobre eso".

Hermione enojada entrecerró los ojos y se quejó, "¿Por qué me pusiste en esa clase? Ni siquiera tú la tomas".

"No me gusta pasar el tiempo cuidando animales". Tom se encogió de hombros, sin disculparse. "Pero pensé que eras alguien que disfrutaba rebotando con esas pelotas de pelo, perdiendo el tiempo".

Hermione frunció el ceño sombríamente, molesta porque él estaba básicamente en lo correcto. Ignoró eso y continuó airadamente, "Ciertamente no me divertí mucho hoy. Las asignaciones de Kettleburn no tienen ningún sentido y, además de eso, me juntó con Draco Malfoy".

Tom realmente no reaccionó a esa revelación. Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello, sintiéndose irritada por su falta de comprensión. Por otra parte, realmente no necesitaba una audiencia atenta para desahogarse.

"Ese chico estúpido es incorregible", espetó acaloradamente. "No volverá a insultarme. Casi lo hechizo. En serio, ya había medio tirado de mi varita. Quiero decir, ¿qué harías si alguien te llama estúpido?"

Inmediatamente la mirada aburrida desapareció de los ojos de Tom y se sentó un poco más recto. "¿Malfoy te llamó qué?"

Sintiéndose un poco aliviada por su ira, Hermione respondió con rigidez, "Bueno ... él no me insultó personalmente".

Tom frunció el ceño bruscamente. "¿Qué hizo? Dímelo".

Hermione se dejó caer contra el sofá. Su cólera había apaciguado tras su diatriba dejándola agotada y un poco vacía. "Draco estaba hablando de los sangre sucias en general. Dijo que somos estúpidos. Y nuestra magia es ... inútil".

Al escuchar eso, Tom se deslizó más cerca de Hermione. Envolvió un brazo reconfortante alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Luego la tranquilizó cautelosamente.

"Hermione, eres una excepción. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró. No era lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"Eres algo especial", dijo Tom, la aprobación brillaba en sus ojos mientras vagaban ansiosamente sobre ella. "No sé por qué, pero posees una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Para ser una sangre sucia eres increíblemente talentosa".

Hermione apartó el brazo. Su cólera corriendo. Tom la miró, aparentemente confundido por su mirada enojada. Dolía. Hermione estaba herida por esa expresión en su rostro.

"Entonces, crees que soy una excepción, ¿verdad?" preguntó irritablemente. "¿Pero en general, las sangre sucias son estúpidas e inutiles?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Tom con naturalidad. "No sé qué te diferencia. Tal vez tuviste algunos ancestros mágicos. Es la única explicación".

El corazón de Hermione se apretó dolorosamente al escuchar la convicción en su voz. De sus palabras escapó amargura cuando preguntó:

"¿Es por eso que pasas tiempo conmigo? Solo estás interesado en mi magia. Si no tuviera eso, ¿nunca perderías tu tiempo conmigo?"

Tom realmente no malgastó tiempo en responder: "No, no lo haría".

Hermione respiró bruscamente. La ira se hinchaba dentro de ella y le temblaban las manos. No quería nada más que sacar su varita y maldecir a Tom justo como hubiera querido maldecir a Draco en ese estanque. Su magia se entretejía y retorcía en su furia, pero había un toque de algo frío y doloroso. Hermione no pudo lidiar con eso y se levantó bruscamente. Tom estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó, exigiendo.

Apretó los dientes furiosamente. Giró la cabeza y miró a Tom. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero había un destello de reproche en sus ojos.

"No es asunto tuyo", le gruñó.

Ante su tono beligerante, un brillo espeluznante comenzó a arder en los ojos de Tom y su magia oscura bailó a su alrededor. Hermione no estaba de humor para lidiar con una de sus recaídas tratando de manejarla.

"Ven aquí," ordenó Tom, su tono no arriesgaba desobediencia.

Hermione se volvió completamente hacia Tom, con los ojos entrecerrados en dos rendijas enojadas. Su magia oscura era espesa en el aire, amenazadoramente tirando de ella.

"No", le arrojó a Tom con acritud. "Ya no puedes ordenarme más".

Con eso, Hermione permitió que su magia crujiera alrededor en una nube tormentosa. De forma vengativa, obligó a la magia oscura de Tom a retirarse. Ahora libre, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

"¡Adiós!" le lanzó airadamente a Tom.

Se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Enojada, se alejó de la sala común de los Prefectos. Casi esperaba que Tom la siguiera, pero no lo hizo. Ciertamente no le importó en absoluto, Hermione decidió ferozmente. Sin embargo, bajo una gruesa capa de ira, aún podía sentir esa frialdad crecer en la boca su estómago. Hermione lo ignoró. No tenía necesidad de alimentar ningún sentimiento herido. Después de todo, tanto las mentiras de Tom, como las de Draco, no significaban nada.

Estaba a medio camino de la torre de Gryffindor cuando Hermione dobló una esquina y se topó de cabeza con la gélida sensación de estar dormida debajo de agua fría. Jadeó en estado de shock y tropezó a un paso.

"Perdóneme, mi señora", dijo una voz profunda.

Hermione levantó la vista y encontró al Barón Sanguinario flotando a un paso de ella. Tenía una expresión de disculpa en su rostro mientras la escaneaba.

"Está bien", susurró, desequilibrada por su repentina aparición. "No estaba mirando hacia dónde iba".

El rostro del Barón se iluminó cuando la reconoció. "Oh, es la ladrona de varitas. Por favor, perdóneme, nunca le pregunté su nombre".

"Em ... Rookwood," tartamudeó Hermione. "Hermione Rookwood".

El Barón la miró pensativamente. Hermione se movió incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

"No pareces una Rookwood", declaró finalmente el fantasma.

"Yo- lo soy, sin embargo," tartamudeó Hermione nerviosamente.

El Barón arqueó una ceja escéptica, pero cedió: "Si ese es el nombre que eliges, respetaré tus deseos".

Hermione asintió en agradecimiento. Realmente no quería hablar de su identidad falsa. Con gracia, el barón dejó caer el tema espinoso y en su lugar le preguntó amablemente.

"¿Sigue sirviéndote mi varita, mi Señora?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se atrevió a curvar los labios de Hermione y sacó su varita. La sostuvo para que el fantasma pudiera inspeccionarla.

"Sí. Es la mejor varita."

Los ojos grises del Barón vagaron por la madera. Con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro, comentó: "Aunque una vez fuimos buenos compañeros, ver esta varita ahora no me alegra. Por desgracia, me alegra que haya encontrado un nuevo propósito".

"También me alegro", dijo Hermione, con los dedos suavemente alrededor de la varita. "No sé qué haría sin la varita".

El Barón asintió comprensivamente. Luego quitó los ojos de su vieja varita y miró a Hermione.

"Ahora, mi Señora", dijo el fantasma sonriendo. "¿Qué te tiene tan apurada? Parece que algo logró perturbar tu disposición alegre".

Hermione miró la pálida cara del fantasma y las duras palabras de Tom volvieron a ella. Su ira, olvidada por la repentina aparición del Barón, también regresó.

"Es Tom", admitió hoscamente. "Es tan ... No sé ... difícil de tratar a veces".

"¿Y a quién podría ser este tipo, Tom?" preguntó el Barón, alzando las cejas. "¿Tu novio?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Creo que podrías llamarlo así".

"¿Acaso estás hablando de Tom Riddle de la Casa Slytherin?"

"Sí", fue su respuesta poco entusiasta.

El Barón asintió a sabiendas. "Me temo que los hombres de Slytherin siempre han sido difíciles, mi señora" el fantasma rió suavemente. "Por otra lado, supongo que nuestras mujeres probablemente sean igual de difíciles".

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente lo que hizo que el Barón le sonriera. "No desespere. Nosotros, los Slytherins podríamos ser difíciles de tratar, pero no todos somos malos. Una vez que hemos puesto nuestro corazón en algo, no somos fácilmente influenciables sino muy fieles. Lo que aceptamos como nuestro, lo protegemos por cualquier medio necesario."

"Tal vez", gruñó Hermione. "Pero Tom es tan terco. No puedes hablar con él. Él también miente. No puedo decir lo que realmente está pensando. Sé que puede ser agradable, pero luego, de repente, dice algo terriblemente cruel. Y no sé si realmente lo cree o si solo está tratando de lastimarme" con enojo frunció los labios y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. "A veces, no sé por qué incluso pasa tiempo conmigo ... si hasta le gusto en absoluto. Es tan frustrante".

El Barón sonrió ante su continuo despotricamiento y apaciguó, "Oh, lo sé. Tu novio es un verdadero Slytherin. No te envidio".

Hermione se pasó una mano agitada por el pelo rizado. "Merlín, ¿en qué me he metido?"

El fantasma la estudió por un momento. Luego flotó un poco más cerca como si quisiera contarle un secreto. "A veces, es mucho más fácil proteger la mente y el corazón de mentiras y falsedad. Lo hace un objetivo menos vulnerable".

Hermione miró su rostro gris y translúcido. El Barón le lanzó una sonrisa triste y asintió a la varita en su mano. "Si hubiera sido menos temerario y más Slytherin, la tragedia alrededor de esa varita nunca hubiera tenido lugar"

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Una vez más, Tom tuvo que buscar a su sangre sucia. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un fastidio, ¿no? Desde el estallido de Hermione ayer en la sala común, lo evitaba. No por miedo, esta vez. La había visto arrojarle miradas oscuras. Entonces se alejaba enojada, ignorándolo descaradamente. Al menos, ahora no ignoraba el motivo de su desaprobación. Era una curva de aprendizaje, supuso.

No estaba seguro de por qué no había tratado de calmarla después de que Malfoy lograra enfurecerla. Sabía lo que ella había querido escuchar. Para apaciguar el temperamento de Hermione, solo habría tenido que inventar algunas mentiras rápidas.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Tom no había querido decirle mentiras.

¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? A pesar de que Malfoy era un idiota, esta vez tenía razón. Los sangre sucias eran criaturas estúpidas e inútiles. Asquerosamente débiles. Hermione necesitaba aceptar eso y necesitaba dejar de preocuparse. Después de todo, ella no era una de ellas. ¿No era ese el punto? Ella no era de ninguna manera ordinaria. Esa era la razón por la cual Tom la quería: Hermione era especial. No entendía por qué eso no sería algo deseable ... por qué necesitaba suavizar esta verdad con mentiras.

Hermione era inteligente, poderosa y especial. Y todo eso, toda ella, era de Tom.

Negando con la cabeza ante la falta de comprensión de su sangre sucia, vagabundeó por el castillo en su búsqueda. Por supuesto, fue en la biblioteca donde la encontró. Oculta detrás de un estante de libros de Aritmancia, sentada en una de las mesas. Con la cabeza inclinada, se enfocó en un rollo de pergamino con libros esparcidos a su alrededor. Sin decir palabra, Tom se dirigió hacia allí y se deslizó en la silla junto a ella.

La sangre sucia mantuvo su farsa y lo ignoró. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de su ensayo y Tom se sintió ligeramente molesto. Él le dio un momento para superar su hosquedad infantil, pero Hermione se mantuvo terca. Harto de su desafío, rompió el silencio.

"No viniste a la sala común de los Prefectos después de clases".

Sin impresionarse, Hermione continuó su ensayo, con la pluma bailando sobre el pergamino, y respondió con tono mordaz: "Bueno, hoy no me apetecía. Y no tengo ninguna obligación de aparecer".

Tom no sabía si divertirse o sentirse insultado por su continua irritabilidad. Era su propia culpa, supuso, que Hermione abrazara su ficticia libertad. Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por mantenerla cerca.

"Me has estado evadiendo", dijo Tom, vertiendo un poco de su molestia en su voz.

Hermione dejó de escribir, la pluma flotando sobre el pergamino. Dejó la pluma y finalmente miró a Tom. Lo estudió, sus ojos marrones perforaron los suyos, y dijo secamente:

"Estoy bastante segura de que sabes por qué".

Tom sintió su magia moverse irritada por su tono. Cuando habló a continuación, un desprecio malicioso tejió su voz, "¿Es porque quieres continuar haciendo la vista gorda a la verdad?"

Sintió que la enojada magia de Hermione se alzaba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La chica lo miró y espetó.

"No. Es porque amas insultarme con tus mentiras".

Tom se burló de su falta de perspicacia. "Lo que dije ayer es la verdad. Y es hora de que finalmente lo admitas y aceptes lo que realmente eres".

"¿Quieres que acepte lo que soy?" Hermione se rió burlonamente. "Eso es curioso, viniendo de ti".

La sonrisa se deslizó de la cara de Tom y entrecerró los ojos. Una peligrosa corriente se deslizó bajo su tono cuando preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dijiste que los sangre sucias son débiles", se atrevió Hermione a burlarse. "Siguiendo tu propia lógica de pureza de sangre, no veo por qué tú, de todas las personas, tendría derecho a criticarlo".

La cara de Tom se oscureció. "¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"¿Quién está cegado ante la verdad ahora?" la sangre sucia regresó burlonamente. "Déjame recordarte, entonces. Eres un Mestizo, Tom. No eres mejor que cualquier sangre sucia. Podría recordarte, de acuerdo con el Ministerio, que deberías haber sido asesinado al nacer".

Esa palabra. Un destello de ira golpeó a Tom con fuerza e hizo que su visión blanqueara por un segundo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños cuando su temperamento se salió de control. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Aquí en la biblioteca, donde todos podían oírla! La magia de Tom, aullando de ira, abandonó su cuerpo y crepitó a su alrededor. Violentamente alcanzó a Hermione, sedienta por destrozarla. Tom no iba a continuar esta conversación aquí. Abruptamente, se levantó y agarró a Hermione con fuerza del brazo.

"Coge tus libros. Nos vamos".

Un borde asesino torció su fría voz, no iba a contenerse mucho más. Enojado, tiró de la sangre sucia. Hermione todavía se resistía y lo miraba enojada.

"Déjame ir".

Podía sentirla tirando del brazo, tratando de alejarse de él. Su temperamento se encendió peligrosamente y gruñó.

"¡Levántate!"

Brutalmente, sacó a Hermione de la silla. Ella siseó de dolor cuando se vio obligada a ponerse de pie.

"¡Dije, suéltame!" escupió, tratando de soltar los dedos de Tom.

A pesar de su protesta, Tom agarró bruscamente a Hermione. Ella todavía intentaba alejarse de su agarre. La ira en la magia de Tom se erizó alrededor y le ordenó bruscamente:

"Vendrás conmigo en este momento".

"¿Qué planeas hacer si no lo hago?" se atrevió a provocar desafiante. "¿Maldecir algo de obediencia en mí?"

La ira de Tom alcanzó su punto máximo cuando escuchó el desprecio filtrándose en sus palabras. No detuvo su magia cuando desgarró cruelmente la marca en el antebrazo de Hermione. Bruscamente, la acercó y se inclinó para que su rostro estuviera a solo centímetros del de ella. Entonces susurró amenazantemente.

"Tal vez debería deshacerme de ti. Puedo conseguir mucho dinero si te vendo".

De inmediato, Hermione detuvo todo intento de liberarse y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Su rostro palideció rápidamente mientras miraba a Tom. Todo rastro de ira cayó de sus facciones transformándose en algo que se parecía sospechosamente al miedo. Tom sintió que ella comenzaba a estar bajo su control y su magia, anteriormente una feroz tormenta que planeaba partirla en dos, se desinfló completamente. Se apresuró a rodear a Hermione como si tratara de protegerla.

Satisfecho de verla finalmente sometida, decidió enérgicamente: "Vas a ser-"

Fue interrumpido cuando de repente sintió algo bruscamente en el estómago. Tom miró hacia abajo y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que Hermione había sacado la varita y ahora la empujaba contra él. Al instante, la ira de Tom se disparó aún más. Sus ojos volvieron a la chica, listos para gritarle.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, fue detenido por la expresión mortalmente tranquila en el rostro de Hermione. Toda emoción había desaparecido y sus ojos brillaban con determinación mientras lo amenazaba con la varita, la mano firme como la piedra. La magia de Hermione también había cambiado. Ya no estaba alimentada por la ira o por perder los estribos. En cambio, Tom sintió un borde letal afilando la fuerza. Formó una barrera protectora alrededor de la chica y fluyó dentro de la varita, preparada para atacar. Y de repente, Tom se dio cuenta del hecho de que su propia varita aún estaba guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"Suéltame", dijo Hermione.

Su voz fue inexpresiva, pero era inconfundiblemente una orden. Tom podía sentir el poder detrás de la magia de Hermione acumulándose y era muy consciente de la seria amenaza detrás de la varita que lo amenazaba. Tratando de mantener su voz imperturbable, dijo.

"Hermione, cálmate. Yo ...

Ella no lo dejó terminar, empujó la varita con fuerza contra su estómago. Enunciando cada palabra claramente, Hermione repitió fríamente.

"Déjame ir."

Magia zumbó peligrosamente alrededor de la punta de su varita. El poder detrás de esa fuerza hizo un agujero en la túnica de Tom y tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento cuando quemó dolorosamente su piel. Presionó la boca en una delgada línea. Esto no era bueno. Nunca alcanzaría la varita a tiempo, y tampoco podía arriesgarse a invocar magia sin varita, no con el poder de la maldición creciendo dentro de la varita de Hermione. En una fracción de segundo, Tom tomó una decisión.

"Está bien", calmó y desenredó sus dedos del brazo de Hermione.

Lentamente, como para no provocarla, levantó ambas manos en un gesto de rendición. Por un momento, Hermione no reaccionó. Su varita todavía presionada contra el estómago de Tom mientras lo miraba con ojos extrañamente vacíos.

Hermione tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Luego, sin decir nada, se dio vuelta y escapó. Tom la observó mientras se alejaba corriendo, girando el siguiente estante y desapareciendo en la biblioteca. Sus brazos se hundieron en los costados y frunció el ceño. Definitivamente debería perseguirla, atraparla, maldecirla como ella había amenazado hacer con él. Aún así, se mantuvo enraizado en el lugar. Ni siquiera pudo reunir ira.

Sintiéndose extrañamente vacío, caminó hacia la mesa en la que Hermione se había sentado. Sus cosas seguían esparcidas por todas partes y se dejó caer en la silla que había dejado vacante. Su mirada se detuvo en el ensayo en el que había estado trabajando. Transfiguración. Difícil, el cerebro de Tom le informó inútilmente. Él había terminado ese ensayo ayer ... después de perseguir a Hermione desde la sala común de los Prefectos.

Ausentemente, la mano de Tom vagó hacia el agujero de su túnica y frotó con cuidado la piel quemada. Debería estar furioso con ella, ¿no? Hermione se había atrevido a amenazarlo. Después de haber sacado a relucir su estado de sangre en medio de la biblioteca. No podía dejar que se saliera con la suya. La ira, sin embargo, todavía estaba ausente. En cambio, fue perseguido por la mirada perdida en los bonitos ojos de Hermione. Tuvo que admitir que todo el evento estuvo acompañado de cierto aspecto de culpa. Fue bastante inquietante, y Tom no apreció el sentimiento en absoluto.

Distraído, recogió las cosas de Hermione y cuidadosamente las ordenó en su bolsa. Luego salió de la biblioteca. sabía que debería castigar a Hermione por su comportamiento intolerable, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviera la culpa. Su magia se tambaleaba tristemente a su alrededor mientras buscaba a la sangre sucia. Una vez más ... Sus ojos continuaron asustándolo. Hastío y vacío. A Tom no le gustó.

†

Curiosamente, Hermione terminó en las mazmorras. Probablemente fue la atmósfera sombría lo que la había atraído aquí. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y se odiaba por ello. Al menos estaba sola en los pasillos poco iluminados. Tembló y no pudo dar un paso más. Se dejó caer al suelo, escondida en un rincón medio cubierto por un gran tapiz. Hermione se apoyó contra la pared, con las rodillas contra su pecho. La piedra en su espalda era fría y viscosa por el agua de condensación y suciedad. Ella ni se dio cuenta, ni le importó.

 _'Puedo conseguir mucho dinero si te vendo'._

Hermione sabía que Tom no había querido decir eso. Era una amenaza que le había arrojado en el calor de la discusión. Sin embargo, ese conocimiento no le quitó el poder que había detrás. La puso enferma. Su garganta se contrajo con sollozos reprimidos. Presionó la palma de su mano contra la boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apartó las lágrimas.

Tenía tantos recuerdos asaltándola. Los recuerdos de un tiempo cuando esas palabras no eran una amenaza vacía. Hermione recordó cómo se había acurrucado en un duro suelo de piedra, no muy diferente al que estaba sentada, y como había tratado de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. No se había atrevido a moverse durante horas. Sus pensamientos habían estado controlados por nada más que miedo. Recordaba el miedo tan claramente como si hubiera grabado una profunda cicatriz en ella. Era un miedo que lo abarcaba todo, devorando todo lo demás hasta que apenas se sentía un ser humano. El miedo era acompañado por un dolor agudo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Un tatuaje feo que había sido recién tintado en su piel y Hermione no había entendido por qué. Ella solo sabía que sus padres estaban muertos y que estaba sola.

Gimiendo suavemente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, jalándolas contra su pecho. Se acurrucó en una bola apretada y lloró, exactamente como lo había hecho en ese momento. Débil, impotente, patética. Odiaba ese viejo miedo con todo su ser, pero aún era demasiado débil para liberarse de él.

"¿Hermione?" una suave voz gentilmente la llamó.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe. Los recuerdos aún vagaban por su mente cuando levantó la vista y vio a Tom junto a ella. Instintivamente, su mano fue a la varita y se presionó defensivamente contra la pared. Cuando vio su reacción, Tom se agachó lentamente frente a ella. La respiración de Hermione era rápida y superficial, mareándola.

"Vete", le ordenó roncamente.

Sus recuerdos todavía no querían dejarla en paz. Tom tampoco.

"Hermione", susurró de nuevo con dulzura. "No quise decir eso".

Rozó sus dedos en su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas, y continuó con voz suave, "Nunca te vendería. Tú lo sabes".

Hermione miró sus ojos azules. Nuevamente eran suaves. Sin embargo, sus dedos, todavía estaban enroscados alrededor de su varita. Tom arqueó una ceja cuando vio la duda en sus ojos. Entonces le ofreció la mano. Con sospecha, Hermione lo escaneó.

"No queremos ser atrapados merodeando por los corredores, ¿eh?" Tom dijo con voz profunda y aterciopelada.

Se inclinó un poco lejos de él. Tom le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la engatusó, "No te va a pasar nada, lo prometo".

Hermione seguía atrapada por su viejo miedo y no pudo reunir ninguna confianza. Pero tampoco quería quedarse aquí y dejar que ese miedo la dominara por completo. Tom todavía le ofrecía la mano, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro. Hermione soltó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Luego se levantó, ignorando la mano ofrecida. La sonrisa de Tom no titubeó e hizo un gesto para que ella lo siguiera.

"Vamos, tenemos que hablar", dijo, y esta vez fue una petición, no una orden.

Aún agarrando la varita con fuerza, asintió con rigidez. El alivio inundó la cara de Tom. Luego la alejó de las frías mazmorras y Hermione caminó silenciosamente a su lado.

Perdida en sus dolorosos recuerdos, siguió a Tom a través del castillo hasta que se detuvo ante un tramo de pared desnuda en un pasillo abandonado. No le preguntó qué estaban haciendo aquí. No estaba segura de que le importara lo suficiente. Con ojos apagados, Hermione vio como Tom se paseaba frente a la pared. Pronto apareció una puerta de la nada. Hermione no lo cuestionó. Su respiración se había vuelto temblorosa de nuevo y trató desesperadamente de alejar sus recuerdos.

Solo era consciente de que Tom le abría la puerta para que entrara primero. Ella solo lo miró, inmóvil. Entrar primero y darle la espalda a Tom no parecía una buena idea. Sosteniendo la varita con fuerza, Hermione hizo un gesto para que entrara. Había algo de arrepentimiento en los ojos azules de Tom, pero no le importó. Ella nunca soltó la varita mientras lo seguía a la habitación.

Tan pronto como cruzó la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Su miedo y sus recuerdos pronto quedaron en segundo plano y abiertamente se quedó boquiabierta con su entorno. Con un suave clic, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella y desapareció. Hermione se quedó de pie en una vasta playa. Por lo que ella podía ver, no había nada más que arena y océano. Un gran sol rojo colgaba en el horizonte, ya medio desaparecido en el mar. Los suaves rayos del sol le dejaban un agradable calor en la piel y pintaban largas sombras en las dunas cercanas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Hermione preguntó débilmente.

Tom se paró a su lado y le sonrió. "La habitación del requisito".

Hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la arena casi blanca mientras explicaba: "Pensé que no querías ir a la sala común de los Prefectos".

Aún aturdida, se dejó caer sobre la arena. Fue agradablemente cálido. Tom se sentó con gracia junto a ella y dejó su bolso junto a él en la arena.

"¿Todavía estamos dentro del castillo?"

"Sí", respondió Tom suavemente. "Pero esta habitación puede transformarse en lo que quieras".

Hermione asintió con aire ausente mientras seguía mirando el océano frente a ella. El mar estaba en calma, las suaves olas chapoteaban en la orilla y se arremolinaban perezosamente en la arena. Incluso podía oler el mar. Salado y húmedo, el aire estaba cargado de rastros de un día caluroso que se estaba enfriando lentamente por la noche.

"No debería haber dicho eso, Hermione," la voz suave de Tom interrumpió cautelosamente sus observaciones.

Hermione volvió la cabeza y lo miró. Y sólo así, el hermoso océano desapareció y sus recuerdos volvieron. Con ellos, su miedo. Tom se deslizó un poco más cerca cuando vio la expresión fría de su rostro.

"Es algo que no puedes hacer", dijo Hermione, su voz era pesada. "No puedes amenazarme con venderme como un objeto del que te has cansado".

"Lo sé", Tom aceptó rápidamente. "Fue estúpido".

"Es una amenaza real" se detuvo un poco, antes de agregar aturdida, "Para mí".

Tom tomó su mano y la sostuvo suavemente. "Lo sé."

Levantó la mano y le dio un tierno beso. Entonces sus ojos asombrosamente azules vagaron hacia ella y dijo en voz baja, "Ahora es diferente".

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tom pareció sentir su duda y le lanzó una sonrisa vacilante. "Si alguien trata de lastimarte, sabes suficientes maldiciones como para hacer que se arrepientan".

"Quizás", susurró Hermione inexpresiva.

Aturdida, contempló el horizonte, y como el sol poniente lo había pintado en tonos de rojo y naranja. A lo lejos, pudo ver un pájaro volando, un punto oscuro contra un mar de rojo.

"¿De verdad crees que mi sangre me hace inferior?" preguntó en el silencio.

Ella miró a Tom. El Slytherin estaba sentado a su lado y sus ojos azules y austeros caminaron lentamente sobre ella como si quisiera captar cada detalle. Hermione esperó su respuesta, pero él no dijo nada. Ni siquiera su expresión mostró nada.

"No tienes que mentir", susurró Hermione, tratando de ignorar la presión que se acumulaba detrás de sus ojos.

Tom inclinó la cabeza, su rostro todavía en blanco, y preguntó: "¿Crees que eres inferior a los sangre pura?"

Hermione pensó eso por un momento. Desde que entró en el mundo mágico, todos le habían dicho que valía menos que los sangre puras. Y se lo había creído.

"Ya no", finalmente pudo decirlo en voz alta y una sensación de alivio la invadió.

Tom inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y respondió en voz baja, "Yo tampoco".

"¿Pero es un defecto? ¿Mi origen?"

Los ojos hipnóticos de Tom la atravesaron cuando dijo: "Eres poderosa".

Hermione se rió sin alegría, "Poderosa pero imperfecta".

Tom tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Firmemente, la abrazó. Hubo una naturaleza posesiva en el gesto que Hermione no pudo ignorar.

"Creo que Draco Malfoy tiene fallas", dijo, con voz serena. "Porque está atrapado en un mundo de estructuras centenarias. Dolohov tiene fallas, porque no puede pensar por sí mismo. Regulus Black tiene fallas, porque es un mago débil y su prima Bellatrix tiene fallas, porque está gobernada por sus impulsos y deseos".

Hermione sintió el calor de la mano de Tom filtrándose en su piel. No era desagradable Su agarre la castigaba de una manera extraña.

"¿Y cuál es tu falla?"

Una sonrisa burlona curvó las comisuras de su boca cuando escuchó la pregunta. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los de ella y dijo, con una extraña inflexión en su voz que Hermione no pudo ubicar.

"Tengo muchas."

Hermione parpadeó. Su ceño se frunció levemente, reflexionando sobre su respuesta, o no respuesta. Se apartó de Tom y miró hacia el océano. El sol todavía era de un color rojizo mientras besaba el horizonte. Sintió como Tom aún sostenía su mano. Ella no se alejó. Después de un rato comentó en voz baja.

"El sol no se mueve".

Tom se rió ante eso. "No, deseaba una puesta de sol y en eso se transformó la habitación".

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le dijo tímidamente: "La última vez que estuve ante el mar fue hace años".

"¿Cuando los Malfoy se fueron de vacaciones?" la voz profunda de Tom preguntó.

Lo miró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "Estuve con mis padres".

Vio a Tom arquear las cejas. Nunca le había contado nada de su vida antes de haber ingresado al mundo mágico. Tal vez él no quería escucharlo y Hermione no estaba segura de querer hablar sobre eso.

"No sabes cómo es, Tom", susurró Hermione en voz baja. "No tener padres".

Tom la observó pensativamente antes de suspirar, "A veces desearía haberlo hecho" luego agregó secamente: "Has conocido a mis padres después de todo".

Ella lo miró fijamente. "Bueno, fueron bastante ..."

Tom sonrió débilmente. "Creo que 'terrible' es la palabra que estás buscando".

Una sonrisa vacilante estiró los propios labios de Hermione. "Tal vez tu padre es un poco intolerante".

"¿Qué hay de mi madre?" preguntó mientras arqueaba una elegante ceja.

"Ella es amable", respondió Hermione con firmeza. "Realmente me gustó".

"¿Amable?" reflexionó Tom, saboreando la palabra en su lengua. "No es el adjetivo que utilizaría para describirla".

Hermione lo miró y dijo seriamente: "Creo que es una persona muy desinteresada".

Tom la miró pensativamente y Hermione se sintió atrapada en sus ojos azules. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y miró hacia el océano. Después de un rato, le dijo suavemente.

"Tienes suerte".

"¿Por qué?

"Tus padres están vivos", susurró con voz temblorosa. "Quizás no te lleves bien con ellos, pero todavía están ahí".

Sintió que le brotaban lágrimas y rápidamente se miró las manos en el regazo. Era vergonzoso ¿Por qué no podía simplemente superarlo? Saltó cuando de repente un brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros y fue tirada hacia el costado de Tom. El calor de su cuerpo la calmó y no pudo evitar relajarse en su costado.

"Cuéntame sobre tus padres", susurró Tom mientras sus dedos recorrían su pelo.

Hermione respiró profundamente. Entonces, sin mirarlo, dejó que sus recuerdos la absorbieran, "Eran personas normales. Dentistas, ya sabes. Se conocieron en la universidad. Luego se casaron y compraron una clínica en Londres. Se mudaron a una casa ... a solo quince minutos de distancia" una sonrisa revoloteó sobre el rostro de Hermione. "Era una bonita casa. Me encantaba".

Su cabeza se apoyó en Tom y aspiró su agradable aroma.

"Paredes de ladrillo, patio delantero pequeño", recordó su hogar y descubrió que su voz se había vuelto bastante inestable. "Mamá siempre plantaba tulipanes en el jardín, pero de alguna manera nunca crecían. Mi padre le decía que plantara narcisos, pero ella era obstinada. Al final, cada primavera, él le compraba un ramo de tulipanes".

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y su voz se apagó. Cuando cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas escaparon. El brazo a su alrededor se tensó, luego unos dedos secaron sus lágrimas con cautela. Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Tom. La observaba con una expresión completamente en blanco en su hermoso rostro, pero Hermione vio un suave brillo en sus ojos azules. Sin apartar la mirada de él, continuó.

"Tenía nueve años cuando ocurrió mi primera magia accidental. Estaba jugando en el columpio que mi padre había construido para mí en el jardín trasero. De alguna manera perdí el control y caí. En lugar de estrellarme contra el suelo y romperme el cuello, bajé suavemente. Fue un milagro" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione. "Al menos, eso es lo que dijo papá" la sonrisa murió rápidamente. "Fue al día siguiente cuando vinieron por mí. Carroñeros. Simplemente ... los mataron. Mi madre y mi padre nunca supieron por qué tenían que morir. Y me pregunto ... si lo hubieran sabido, ¿me habrían culpado?"

Tom se acercó a ella y con vacilación le apartó un mechón rizado de su cara.

"No creo que lo hayan hecho", le dijo amablemente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, probablemente no" luego desvió la mirada de Tom y miró fijamente al frente. "Pero aun estarían vivos sino fuera por mi".

Tom la acercó más. Su mano acariciaba cautelosamente su espalda mientras preguntaba con cautela, "¿Qué pasó después de que te atraparan?"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza.

"Los- Carroñeros me cogieron a mi y ... y a otros niños que habían atrapado y nos encerraron," susurró inexpresiva. "Nos dejaron en esa habitación por ... días. Tenía miedo. Todos estábamos asustados"

"Entonces algunos hombres vinieron a buscarnos", continuó temblando. "Uno de ellos me arrastró fuera de la habitación. Le supliqué que me dejara ir. Entonces me golpeó y lloré".

Hermione forzó su respiración a calmarse. Aún así, siguió sin mirar a Tom. Prefería tener los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba con su historia: "No daban explicaciones. Nunca. Nadie me habló. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Me arrastraron a otra habitación. Había más niños. Recuerdo que algunos lloraban, como yo. A los hombres no les importó. Usaron ... extraños pedazos de madera para tallar marcas en los brazos" un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. "Me dolió mucho. Mi brazo estaba sangrando y otro hombre me apartó. Nuevamente le supliqué. Ese hombre no me golpeó. Agitó el palo de madera y de repente no hubo nada más que dolor".

Hermione se detuvo y tragó saliva. Imágenes, sentimientos, olores volvían a ella. Recuerdos de cosas que preferiría olvidar. Cautelosamente volvió a abrir los ojos. Le costó mucho levantar el rostro y mirar a Tom. Él la estaba mirando con sus tranquilos ojos azules. Hermione se aferró a esa mirada mientras continuaba.

"De nuevo me encerraron con otros niños. Los hombres volvían ocasionalmente, llevándose a uno de nosotros. Llegué a temerles y a sus extraños poderes".

"Un día, esos hombres vinieron por mí", susurró Hermione, casi inaudiblemente. "Me desnudaron y me obligaron a vestir ropas extrañas. Después de eso ... me vendieron como un pedazo de carne".

Tom asintió suavemente mientras escuchaba. Su brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de la cintura de Hermione mientras preguntaba cautelosamente, "¿Dónde te vendieron? ¿A los Malfoy?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. A un comerciante. Nadie compra a un sirviente desentrenado".

"¿Que paso después?"

Se presionó contra Tom, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, mientras murmuraba temblorosamente, "No quiero hablar de eso".

"Mhm", canturreó mientras acariciaba tranquilizadoramente su espalda.

Hermione se quedó así durante mucho tiempo. Sus recuerdos hervían justo debajo de la superficie. Finalmente susurró, "No puedo volver allí".

Una mano suave debajo de su barbilla la obligó a alzar la vista. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los de Tom y él preguntó cautelosamente.

"¿Volver?"

Hermione suspiró con voz temblorosa. "No me hagas regresar allí".

"Hermione, no debería haberte dicho eso. Lo siento", aseguró rápidamente Tom. "Nunca permitiría que te trataran así de nuevo".

Tragó grueso mientras lo miraba. "¿Qué pasa si te aburres de mí? Entonces me venderás".

"Eso nunca va a suceder", Tom la tranquilizó, acariciando su mejilla. "Nunca te venderé".

Hermione escuchó la honestidad en su voz. Ella quería creerle. Volver a ser un esclavo la mataría. Levantó la vista hacia Tom con esperanza y exigió seguridad.

"Promételo."

Una sonrisa se deslizó en el rostro de Tom y la atrajo con fuerza.

"Lo prometo."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Respecto al capítulo cada vez tengo más curiosidad sobre los padres de Hermione, es que creo que serán importantes en la historia (quien haya leído la historia abstenerse de spoilarme plis) Noto a Hermione más sensible que nunca, y cada vez es por recordar a sus padres.**


	26. Especial

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **26**

 **Especial**

Tom golpeó la mesa con los dedos, sintiéndose irritado mientras su mirada vagaba por el horario de la rotación de Prefectos. Ser Prefecto a veces le ponía de los nervios. Todavía no entendía por qué Dippet insistía en que los Prefectos hicieran rondas después del toque de queda para atrapar a quienes violaban las reglas. En la humilde opinión de Tom, los Prefectos no eran de ninguna manera más confiables que los otros estudiantes. Todo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Además de su trabajo como Prefecto, aún tenía que completar ese ensayo sin sentido para Carrow. Cansado, se pasó una mano por el pelo, deseando acurrucarse en la cama y olvidarse de las tareas. Ahora que lo pensaba, también tenía que encargarse de Anthony Rickett. El estúpido Hufflepuff se había atrevido a difundir rumores desagradables sobre los Caballeros. Por supuesto, nadie tenía pruebas reales contra los Caballeros. Tom siempre se aseguró de eso. Oh, realmente no quería lidiar con este insípido drama. No le importó lo que pensara toda la escuela de sus Caballeros. Desafortunadamente, como su líder, necesitaba desviar todos esos rumores hacia su persona ... sin importar cuán verdaderos pudieran ser. Tom gimió cansinamente y parpadeó apaciblemente sobre la rotación de Prefecto.

Su lamento interno fue interrumpido por la puerta que se abrió. Tom levantó la vista y vio a Hermione rebotando en la sala común de los Prefectos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Él entrecerró los ojos ante su evidente buen humor, sintiéndose aún más molesto.

"Tom", chilló Hermione felizmente. "Te he estado buscando".

Arruinando la nariz ante la sonrisa en su rostro, Tom respondió con mal humor, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Su sospecha se intensificó cuando Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, tratando de parecer inocente, mientras escondía algo a sus espaldas. La curiosidad de Tom se despertó.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, señalando sus manos ocultas.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él. "La razón por la que te he estado buscando".

Con eso, la sangre sucia sacó una revista de detrás de su espalda y la puso sobre la mesa frente a Tom, mostrando ningún respeto por el horario de Prefectos. Tom parpadeó hacia la revista y al instante frunció el ceño.

"Esto es Muggle", acusó bruscamente.

Hermione asintió e ignorando por completo su indignación, alegremente abrió la revista.

"Ron me la dio", le dijo alegremente. "Su padre trabaja en la Oficina de Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles".

Sintiéndose bastante disgustado, miró la brillante revista y sus fotos inmóviles. La tecnología muggle era inútil, ¿no?

"¿Por qué me lo enseñas?" preguntó irritado.

Una vez más, una sonrisa completamente inocente se deslizó en el rostro de Hermione y agitó sus pestañas hacia Tom. Él gimió.

"¿Qué deseas?"

Ella señaló un artículo y dijo efusivamente: "Mira. ¿No es grandioso? Suena fantástico y lo comprobé, ni siquiera es tan caro".

Tom frunció los labios y de mala gana revisó el artículo. Era una cháchara tonta sobre recomendaciones de hoteles. Él se burló de la revista.

"¿Por qué me muestras esto?"

Hermione rápidamente señaló uno de los hoteles y explicó alegremente: "Mira esto. Está en Seaton, muy cerca de la playa, a solo cinco minutos a pie. Y la playa también es muy bonita".

Un profundo ceño surcó la frente de Tom cuando finalmente entendió lo que quería la chica. Suspirando profundamente, expresó su rechazo, "Hermione, realmente no creo-"

"Lo sé ... es un hotel muggle", susurró vacilante. "Yo solo…"

Tom la miró y vio como la sonrisa feliz se desvanecía de su rostro. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en la fotografía de la playa y pudo ver algo melancólico y triste nublándolos. Entonces su mirada vagó hacia él. Una expresión abatida oscureció sus rasgos y Tom se molestó cuando sintió una pequeña puñalada en el pecho. Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa triste.

"Tienes razón. Es una idea estúpida. Es solo ... desde que me mostraste la Sala de los Menesteres, no he podido dejar de pensar en la playa".

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron con comprensión. Gesticulando ante la imagen, dijo, "Esta es la playa a la que fuiste con tus padres, ¿no es así?"

Hermione miró la revista, una delgada sonrisa curvó sus labios, y asintió. Tom suspiró profundamente. Realmente no tenía tiempo ni dinero para esto. Echó un vistazo a su expresión abatida y suspiró de nuevo.

"Está bien", dijo Tom a regañadientes. "Creo que puedo hacer tiempo para esto. ¿Qué tal este fin de semana?"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y Tom se alegró de observar cómo la mirada hastiada abandonaba sus ojos, volvió a mirarlo. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

"¿De verdad?"

Tom asintió lentamente, preguntándose por qué demonios estaba de acuerdo con esto. Hermione rió alegremente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y colocó besos por toda su cara.

"¡Gracias!"

"Sí, sí", respondió Tom hosco y la alejó de él. "Ahora, déjame en paz. Tengo trabajo que hacer".

Hermione asintió y, aún radiante, se fue saltando de la sala común de los Prefectos. Tom puso los ojos en blanco ante su entusiasmo. Se preguntó a quién tendría que Imperiar para poder pagar el hotel.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Resultó ser el recepcionista del hotel. Aunque, solo necesitó un pequeño encanto Confundus y no un Imperius.

Sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo, entró en una habitación grande, seguido de cerca por una Hermione muy emocionada. Era la habitación más cara del hotel y estaba lujosamente amueblada. La mirada de Tom vagabundeó por la enorme y suave cama king size y una sonrisa torció sus labios. Al menos no pagó por ello, pensó maliciosamente mientras dejaba su bolsa de lona junto a la cama.

Mientras tanto, Hermione bailaba por la habitación, admirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Tom trató de ocultar su sonrisa malvada. A veces era tan santurrona que probablemente no aprobaría que básicamente estuviera robando al hotel.

"Oh, mira esta bañera", la voz emocionada de Hermione resonó en los oídos de Tom. "Es realmente grande."

Tom se dejó caer sobre la cama y vio a Hermione salir del baño felizmente saltando por la habitación, miró el televisor y se maravilló de la hermosa vista desde el balcón. Sonrió alegremente mientras se dejaba caer junto a Tom en la cama.

"¿Viste el restaurante de abajo? Podríamos comer algo", dijo alegremente. "Y me enteré de que supuestamente hay un campo de golf por aquí. ¿Alguna vez jugaste al golf? Yo no. Deberíamos probarlo. Es más barato para los huéspedes del hotel. Además, creo que hay algún tipo de ruta de senderismo por aquí. Podríamos ver- "

"Hermione," la interrumpió divertido. "¿No querías venir aquí por la playa? Solo nos quedamos una noche. ¿Qué tal si vamos allí ahora?"

Y así, la feliz sonrisa se deslizó del rostro de Hermione como si nunca hubiera sido más que una delgada fachada. Suspiró profundamente y se miró las manos que yacían en su regazo, con expresión perdida en el rostro. Tom se desconcertó por su repentino cambio de humor.

"¿Hermione?" se deslizó más cerca. "¿Qué pasa?

"Nada."

Rió nerviosamente y lo miró con ojos llorosos. Entonces rápidamente desvió sus ojos. Tom levantó una mano y le apretó la barbilla para poder alzar su rostro.

"Dime", le ordenó bruscamente.

Hermione parpadeó, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea. Los dedos de Tom se tensaron y deseó poder simplemente obligarla a hablar. Sin embargo, con ella, la violencia no tendría el efecto deseado. Se quedaría callada aún más tiempo. Entonces Tom dejaría que su magia enfurecida escapara. En cambio se inclinó y besó su frente antes de liberarla nuevamente.

"Puedes decirme, ya sabes", dijo, intentando sonar amable.

Suspiró profundamente como si tratara de prepararse. Torció sus manos nerviosamente. Por un momento, parecía que nunca respondería, pero luego comenzó con voz temblorosa.

"No he estado aquí desde que lo visité con mis padres. No recuerdo mucho ... antes de ingresar al Mundo Mágico. Pero recuerdo esa playa. Cómo jugué en el agua. Y ... y cómo construí un castillo de arena con papá. Mamá - me compró un helado. Y yo ... tomé una siesta en la toalla debajo de la sombrilla ..." levantó una mano temblorosa y se frotó la cara. "Esas fueron nuestras últimas vacaciones. Ese año, ellos ... murieron".

La mano de Hermione lo alcanzó y él sintió cómo ella fuertemente agarraba su muñeca. Era extraño cómo su debilidad no causaba que el desprecio burbujeara dentro de él. Por el contrario, ver su tristeza encendía la furia de Tom. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nadie a quien maldecir. No podía viajar al pasado de Hermione y arreglar todo. Al final, sabía que incluso si pudiera cambiar su pasado, no lo haría. Todas las cosas que le habían sucedido la habían llevado finalmente a sus brazos.

Tom se apoyó en sus brazos y miró a la sangre sucia. Parecía afectada con su rostro pálido y sus ojos muy abiertos. Tuvo que admitir que no era muy bueno en consolar a la gente, al menos no de manera sincera. Desafortunadamente, Hermione vería directamente a través de él si soltaba alguna de sus mentiras habituales. Al final, le dijo:

"Es solo una playa, Hermione".

Salió mucho más cruel de lo que hubiera querido y solo logró hacer que Hermione sorbiera la nariz patéticamente. La frustración aumentó en él. Era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado, pero decirle que estaba siendo estúpida probablemente empeoraría las cosas. Tom ahora lamentaba haberla traído aquí.

Tal vez ella de alguna manera sintió su inminente molestia, porque lo miró fijamente y le susurró suavemente: "Lo siento".

La miró. Ella trató de esconderlo detrás de una leve sonrisa, pero aún veía la inseguridad y la tristeza en su rostro. Tratar con la sangre sucia a veces podía ser muy tedioso. Él no respondió nada sino que envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y tiró de ella hacia abajo, terminando acostados en la cama. No pudo evitar poner su brazo alrededor de ella, tirando posesivamente de su cuerpo a su lado.

"Te traeré una toalla y una sombrilla", le dijo con decisión. "No es realmente el mejor momento de la temporada, pero estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo de helado en alguna parte".

Hermione volvió a sorber las lágrimas, y entonces se acurrucó contra él. Sintió cómo ella le pasó un brazo por el pecho, lo abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cara en su camisa. Su voz estaba amortiguada, pero de alguna manera pudo sentir la pequeña sonrisa mientras preguntaba.

"¿También construirás un castillo de arena conmigo?"

Tom se relajó un poco. Al menos había logrado calmarla. Levantó una mano y pasó suavemente sus dedos por su pelo rizado.

"Si quieres que lo haga", admitió.

El brazo de Hermione se apretó alrededor de él y asintió con la cabeza todavía enterrada en él. Una sonrisa se deslizó en la cara de Tom. Por un momento, simplemente se tumbaron en la cama mientras continuaba deslizando sus dedos por su cabello y ella se acurrucaba contra él.

"Ni siquiera tengo un traje de baño", dijo después de un rato.

Tom se rió entre dientes, "De todos modos hace demasiado frío para bañarse".

"Hm" levantó la cabeza y lo miró, una pequeña sonrisa tiró vacilantemente de sus labios. "¿Podemos ir ya?"

Tom colocó un mechón rizado detrás de su oreja.

"Sí."

†

Era una playa: arena, océano, graznido de gaviotas y una desagradable llovizna de las olas. Nada especial, realmente. Observó la playa con desinterés mientras Hermione se paraba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano firmemente. Podía sentir cómo se estremecía levemente.

"¿Quieres ir más cerca?" preguntó cautelosamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el océano, mientras su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Tom la sacó del pavimento y bajó a la arena. La playa estaba vacía. A poca distancia, pudo distinguir un corredor solitario, pero eso era todo. No es que estuviera sorprendido. El clima realmente dejaba mucho que desear. El mar parecía decididamente poco atractivo, se presentaba ante ellos en un feo color gris. El viento frío golpeó a Tom que solo quiso volver a la cálida habitación del hotel.

Sin embargo, Hermione tenía otros planes. Sin moverse se quedó al lado de Tom y sus ojos vagaron lentamente sobre la arena y el océano, bebiendo la imagen lúgubre. Para Hermione, no parecía tan lúgubre después de todo, porque suspiró profundamente y de repente se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Volvió la cabeza y sonrió a Tom.

"Es bonito."

El viento frío aún le desgarraba la chaqueta y el agua salada le salpicaba la cara. Tom no estaba de acuerdo. Aún así mintió y dijo:

"Sí"

Asintió con la cabeza, los ojos brillando de emoción. "Me olvidé de lo maravilloso que era".

Tom estaba satisfecho de que hubiera superado su aparente abatimiento. Con el ceño fruncido, observó como Hermione se agachaba, se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Hermione sonrió mientras se arremangaba los pantalones. "Tenemos que acercarnos. Caminar en el agua".

Mientras continuaba mirándola con disgusto, ella tiró de su mano. "Venga."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, desconcertado por sus acciones.

Se inclinó de nuevo y se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo. "¿Porque es divertido?"

A regañadientes, miró el océano lamiendo la playa. El agua todavía parecía fría y desagradable.

"¿Puedo esperarte aquí?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No."

Tom arrugó la nariz, pero aún así le permitió acercarlo más al agua. Una mirada despectiva se deslizó en su rostro cuando observó a Hermione chapotear con los pies en el agua mientras reía suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza y lanzó un rápido Encanto Impervius sobre sus zapatos y pantalones. La chica le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

"Te estás perdiendo la diversión", le informó.

"Sobreviviré", dijo Tom secamente.

Entonces él le ofreció la mano. En un instante, la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Hermione y le tomó la mano. Juntos caminaron por la playa. Obviamente, a ella le gustaba que el agua fría le congelara los pies. De vez en cuando se inclinaba para recoger una concha y sonreía ampliamente. Tom solo podía negar con la cabeza ante sus travesuras, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Sin embargo, sujetando su mano con fuerza, tuvo que admitir, que no era demasiado horrible estar aquí.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **No es un capítulo en sí, es más bien un especial para mostrar a Hermione y Tom mas como novios. Realmente me estoy empezando a creer que Tom le tiene aprecio y ella un poquito también a el. Pronto subiré el siguiente, ya que este es cortito. No me puedo creer que ya me queden 3 capítulos para alcanzar a la autora, hace unos meses empece por el capítulo 18.**


	27. Post Mortem

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **27**

 **Post Mortem**

Hermione dejó que sus dedos recorrieran la espalda desnuda de Tom, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Él todavía dormía. Sonrió. Su cuerpo a su lado se sentía calmado. ¿Y no era extraño, que sintiera algo más que miedo y desconfianza en presencia de un mago? Tom y ella habían recorrido un largo camino. Era como un sueño de una vida diferente cada vez que recordaba cómo había conocido a Tom. Oh, había estado tan asustada cuando acamparon en el desierto de los bosques de Albania. En más de una ocasión, Hermione había estado convencida de que Tom la mataría.

Sus ojos vagaron por Tom, que todavía dormía inocentemente junto a ella en la cama, con la cara pegada a la almohada. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro y se recostó encima de él. Tom estaba maravillosamente caliente bajo su piel desnuda. Se retorció ligeramente bajo el peso adicional de su cuerpo.

"¿Hermione?" dijo su voz soñolienta.

"¿Sí?" tarareó divertida.

Tom suspiró y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. "No puedo respirar".

Hermione enterró su rostro en su cabello negro. "¿Qué? ¿Estás diciéndome gorda?"

"Nunca", fue la respuesta de Tom y pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz. "Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras".

"Es lo que pretendo."

Después de un rato de estar recostada cómodamente sobre Tom, el Slytherin volvió a hablar, "¿Hermione?"

"¿Hm?

"Sabes, la gala de Beltain es la próxima semana", mencionó casualmente. "El sábado."

Se apartó de él y se sentó. Tom se dio la vuelta quedando tumbado sobre su espalda y la miró con sus ojos azules.

"Me olvidé por completo de la gala", dijo Hermione pensativa. "Creo que me alegra que me hayas comprado ese vestido".

Una sonrisa petulante retorció los labios de Tom. "Realmente tienes suerte que te cuide".

Hermione le dio un codazo en el brazo juguetonamente y aceptó melodramáticamente: "Seguro, eres un regalo del cielo".

"Me alegro de que te des cuenta de eso", arrastró las palabras el Slytherin con arrogancia. Como si midiera su reacción, la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Sabes que irás conmigo al baile, ¿no?"

Hermione resopló divertida y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Tom. Perezosamente pasó sus dedos por su oscuro cabello y admiró la impecable piel de su rostro.

"No te preocupes", le dijo bromeando. "Nunca te dejaría ir a esa gala sin una cita. ¿Cómo se vería eso?"

"Pff" Tom le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos. "Te haré saber que todas las chicas aprovecharían la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo".

Hermione frunció los labios escépticamente. "¿Está usted seguro de eso?"

Tom entrecerró los ojos ante la insinuación y Hermione rió. Apartó los oscuros mechones de su frente y le dio un beso.

"Sabes", le dijo, todavía sonriendo. "Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero todos piensan que eres un poco espeluznante, en realidad".

Abrió los ojos con falsa indignación, pero Hermione pudo ver la oscuridad que acechaba debajo de la superficie. Ella rodó los ojos y se acurrucó a su lado. Esto era cómodo, esto estaba bien, decidió Hermione y una sonrisa alegre jugó alrededor de sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Hermione quedaron atrapados en la mochila junto a la cama y recordó por qué había terminado en la habitación de Tom en primer lugar. Se movió y retorció perezosamente hasta que pudo agarrar la correa de la bolsa con un pie para inclinarlo más cerca. Apoyada en la cabecera, rebuscó en su bolso mientras Tom la observaba sin hacer nada. Finalmente, encontró lo que había estado buscando. Le lanzó a Tom una sonrisa que le hizo arquear una elegante ceja, luego sacó un libro negro, encuadernado en cuero.

"Toma", dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndole el pequeño libro. "Es para ti."

Tom miró el libro negro, desconcertado, antes de aceptarlo. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

"Quería envolverlo", excusó la falta de papel de regalo.

Él la miró con sorpresa. "¿Es un regalo? ¿Para mí?" cuando Hermione asintió, Tom preguntó: "¿Por qué?"

"No hay una razón real", dijo, con el rostro un poco caliente. "Lo compré en Hogsmeade hace un tiempo. Quería dártelo antes, pero entonces ..."

Eso fue poco antes de que tuvieran la gran discusión. Tom había estado tan enojado con ella y la había maldecido. Hermione se estremeció ante la idea. A ella no le gustaba recordar ese día. Había usado la maldición Curciatus y ella había vuelto a temerle. El pequeño libro negro había estado lejos de su mente. Ahora, sin embargo ... Hermione miró a Tom, sonriendo suavemente. Sus dedos rozaron las letras doradas que había encantado en la portada. Las siglas doradas de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?" preguntó divertido.

Hermione lo empujó juguetonamente en el costado. "No delataré mi fuente".

Tom la miró, con la ceja alzada en cuestión, pero no dijo nada más. Hermione le sonrió mientras volvía a examinar el libro. Tom lo hojeó y, al ver las páginas en blanco, preguntó:

"¿Es un diario?

"Si quieres que así sea", respondió. Se deslizó más cerca de él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "¿Te gusta?"

La mirada de Tom se desvió del diario en sus manos hacia ella. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. Luego le dio un beso en la sien y susurró:

"Si, gracias."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa de las Tres Escobas y observaba con ojos desorbitados el trozo de pastel de fresas a medio comer en el plato de Regulus. Mientras fruncía los labios, miró al Slytherin y preguntó inocentemente:

"¿No te comerás eso?"

Regulus le lanzó una mirada divertida antes de empujar el plato hacia ella. Hermione le sonrió y alcanzó el tenedor.

"Gracias", murmuró, ya comiendo el pastel.

"No hay problema." Regulus sonrió mientras la miraba arrojando con avidez la comida en su boca. "Aún así, ya cogiste un trozo, ¿no?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Por experiencia, sabía que era estar sin comida. Ciertamente no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara un pastel perfectamente bueno. En tiempo récord, terminó la rebanada, lamiendo las migas de sus dedos. Con el estómago lleno, Hermione se reclinó perezosamente en su asiento. Las Tres Escobas estaba atestada como siempre durante un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero ni siquiera la ruidosa charla de los otros estudiantes podía empujar a Hermione de su estado de somnolencia.

Después de un tiempo, Regulus vacilantemente rompió el silencio amistoso entre ellos, "¿Hermione? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Sigues con Riddle?"

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, ahora sintiéndose decididamente más despierta. "Sí, por supuesto. Pensé que sería obvio".

Regulus se encogió de hombros. "Es un buen actor".

"¿Porque lo preguntas?" Hermione frunció el ceño.

"Para ser honesto, Riddle nunca mantuvo a una novia tanto tiempo. Entonces, me preguntaba ..." Regulus la miró. "Él de alguna manera ... no te chantajea para estar con él, ¿o sí?"

Hermione lo miró, viendo la preocupación en su rostro. Una sonrisa suave curvó sus labios y aseguró.

"No, no lo haría" la duda entró en los ojos de Regulus, por lo que Hermione agregó: "Sé por qué lo preguntas. Honestamente, yo lo hago. Pero ... confío en Tom".

Regulus no parecía convencido, pero decidió no presionar. Suspirando suavemente, dijo, "Está bien. Si así es como te sientes. Solo ten cuidado".

"Gracias. Pero estoy realmente bien", le sonrió. "Y Tom también está bien" frunció los labios y reflexionó: "En realidad, me pregunto qué le está tomando tanto tiempo. Le dije que se reuniera aquí conmigo".

"¿De verdad?" Regulus respondió, luciendo incómodo. "¿Que está haciendo?"

"Oh, tenía que ir a Gladrags", dijo Hermione a la ligera. "Ayer durante Encantamientos, el borde de mi túnica se chamuscó. Al principio no me di cuenta. Pero ya sabes cómo es. Los estudiantes deben mantener su uniforme en orden. Entonces, Tom fue a arreglarlo".

Por un momento, Regulus solo la miró. Hermione levantó las cejas, un poco confundida por su aparente sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta, todavía con aspecto desconcertado, y preguntó débilmente:

"Riddle ... ¿Riddle está arreglando tu ropa?"

"Sí." se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que no tardaría mucho. Me pregunto dónde está".

"E- Ya veo," susurró Regulus, luciendo bastante tembloroso.

Ella quería preguntarle por qué esto le sorprendía, pero decidió no hacerlo. Regulus estaba, con buena razón por supuesto, receloso de hablar de Tom. Entonces, desvió la conversación de Tom, hacia el último ensayo de Runas Antiguas. Mientras discutían sobre el ensayo, Regulus rápidamente perdió la expresión preocupada y nuevamente sonrió con facilidad. Hermione tomó un sorbo de su té mientras miraba al Slytherin.

Después de un rato, Tom finalmente apareció. Hermione instantáneamente lo vio cuando entró, con una bolsa de Gladrags en su mano, lo saludó con una mano hacia su mesa. Una expresión de enojo revoloteó sobre el hermoso rostro de Tom cuando su mirada se posó en Regulus. Aún así, caminó hacia ellos. El humor relajado de Regulus instantáneamente se evaporó cuando vio al otro Slytherin. Nervioso, se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Tom aprensivamente.

Hermione, por otro lado, sonrió ampliamente. "Tom"

Él asintió con la cabeza, antes de que su mirada volviera hacia Regulus. Si bien su expresión no cambió exactamente cuando escaneó al Slytherin, algo oscuro y amenazante cruzó su rostro. Regulus parecía ser capaz de verlo también, porque se movió incómodo.

"Siéntate," ofreció Hermione y palmeó el lugar a su lado en la mesa.

Con gracia, Tom se deslizó a su lado y empujó la bolsa de Gladrags Wizardwear hacia ella.

"Está arreglado", dijo secamente.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Tom y picoteó sus labios. "Gracias."

"La próxima vez que seas lo suficientemente torpe como para quemar algo", comenzó en tono hosco. "Usaré un hechizo para arreglarlo. No hay necesidad de armar tanto alboroto".

Al instante, Hermione protestó, "No puedes hacer eso. Te lo dije, las reglas claramente establecen que los estudiantes no se les permite usar ninguna forma de magia en el uniforme. Lo leí. Debes saberlo, eres Prefecto"

Tom simplemente rodó sus ojos, obviamente no dispuesto a entrar en la discusión de nuevo. En cambio, se recostó en su asiento, con el brazo perezosamente sobre el respaldo, y examinó a Hermione a través de sus ojos azules.

"¿Así qué?" pinchó. "¿Qué has estado haciendo?"

Hermione se acercó más. Ausentemente jugando con un botón de su capa mientras respondía: "No mucho. Conseguí una pluma nueva. Luego me encontré con Regulus".

"Ah, sí. _Regulus_ ", dijo Tom con tono dulzón.

Su mirada se desvió de Hermione y viajó al otro Slytherin. Compuso una sonrisa fácil, pero fue traicionada por la capa de escarcha que cubría sus ojos.

"Regulus, qué coincidencia", dijo Tom. "Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente aquí, solo ... con mi novia?"

La suavidad de su tono no ocultó completamente la amenaza subyacente en su pregunta. Hermione vio como los ojos de Regulus se agrandaban. Palideció considerablemente mientras buscaba desesperadamente una respuesta. Sus dedos temblaban mientras agarraba la taza de té. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Tom. Él no le prestó ninguna atención, sino que fijó a Regulus con una mirada intimidante.

"Tom", dijo, tirando de su manga para llamar su atención. "Sabes que es mi amigo, ¿verdad?"

Los fríos ojos de Tom se posaron en ella y declaró con borde agudo: "Tal vez no me gusta eso".

Hermione parpadeó ante la mirada amenazadora. No del todo impresionada, se cruzó de brazos y respondió con firmeza.

"Tal vez no me importa".

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Regulus se estremecía ante su respuesta insolente. Tom simplemente la miró. Su magia se erizó presagiosamente en el aire, aunque notó que la mantenía alejada de su Marca Tenebrosa. Regulus, por otro lado, no tuvo tanta suerte y la magia de Tom lo desgarró brutalmente.

"Regulus es mi amigo," aclaró bruscamente.

Tom apretó la boca en una delgada línea, conteniendo una respuesta dura. Luego pareció recuperar la compostura y su enojada magia disminuyó. Una sonrisa fácil curvó sus labios cuando aceptó ligeramente.

"Si insistes." se volvió hacia Regulus y un tinte amenazante se coló en su voz perturbadoramente educada mientras advertía: "Espero que entiendas que Hermione solo extiende una oferta de amistad. Si alguna vez te acercas demasiado o incluso la tocas, puedes estar seguro de que no podrá volver a detenerme"

"S- sí, por supuesto," tartamudeó Regulus, claramente temeroso.

La atención de Tom abandonó al Slytherin y volvió a Hermione. El aura amenazadora se desvaneció en un instante y mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Realmente a veces podría ser espeluznante. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera comentar su comportamiento, Regulus dijo, su voz temblaba ligeramente.

"Yo ... creo que es mejor que me vaya".

"¿Qué?" dijo Hermione, volteándose hacia él. "No, por favor. No tienes que irte".

Regulus le sonrió suavemente, aunque podía verlo escaneando a Tom por el rabillo del ojos.

"Tengo que ir a Potage de todos modos. Mi viejo caldero está casi oxidado".

"Oh, está bien", dijo a regañadientes. "Te veré luego, entonces".

Como si hubiera esperado esa despedida, Regulus se levantó apresuradamente. Le temblaban las manos al depositar algunas monedas sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. Luego arrojó a Hermione una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de irse rápidamente. Observó cómo su figura se entretejía en el pub hasta que se fue. Entonces la atención de Hermione vagó hacia Tom.

"Lo asustaste".

"Es un cobarde", respondió, sin disculparse. "No deberías pasar tiempo con él".

Hermione lo miró y le reprochó, "¿Por qué tienes que tratar a tus amigos tan horriblemente?"

Tom soltó una risita sombría y respondió: "No son mis amigos".

Ella frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿por qué pasas tiempo con ellos?"

Tom arqueó una elegante ceja y la miró a través de sus ojos azules. "Pueden ser bastante útiles".

"¿Para qué?" Hermione preguntó sospechosamente.

Una maliciosa sonrisa tocó los labios de Tom. "Hay cosas que no puedo hacer o no quiero hacer, ahí son útiles" sus dientes blancos brillaron mientras reía oscuramente. "Después de todo, como Prefecto, no puedo estar involucrado en nada ... _inconveniente_. Mis seguidores, sin embargo-"

 _"¿Seguidores?"_ Hermione arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras probaba esa palabra.

Tom asintió con la cabeza perezosamente y declaró, claramente tratando de molestarla, "Le gustan que los ordenen más que tú".

"Ya veo", rezongó entre dientes.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con falsa inocencia en su voz.

"Nada", respondió con voz entrecortada.

"Hm" dijo mientras la miraba interesado. "¿Estás segura? Parece que algo te está molestando".

Hermione se erizó al escuchar su diversión y le espetó con sarcasmo: "¿Por qué debería molestarme? Obviamente, todo va de maravilla".

Ante su tono, la diversión de Tom murió y advirtió: "Hermione".

Ella negó con la cabeza y se lamentó: "No "Hermione"".

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron con sorpresa. Hermione lo ignoró y continuó con sarcasmo deformando severamente su voz.

"Por supuesto que todo está bien. Tratas a tus supuestos amigos como si fueran harapos y los usas para hacer tus malas acciones. ¿Por qué sería desconcertante?"

Tom frunció el ceño. Hermione esperaba que le estuviera afectando su confusión y no estuviera realmente confundido porque su comportamiento fuera tan sombrío.

"Entonces, ¿ahora sientes lástima de esos tipos?" se burló. "No olvides cómo te trataron ... cómo te trataron los Malfoy. ¿No crees que merecen el mismo trato?

Hermione solo bufó al escuchar eso. "¿Qué clase de argumento estúpido es ese?"

Tom estaba visiblemente sorprendido por su tono. Necesitó unos segundos para superarlo, y luego preguntó: "¿Realmente no crees que Draco Malfoy merece estar a mi entera disposición después de todos los años que te trató como si fueras basura?

"Por favor, Tom", despreció. "No me digas que tratas a tus amigos de Slytherin como una mierda, solo por vengarme. Vamos, eso sería una gran mentira, ¿no?"

Tom parpadeó y tras un momento comentó pensativamente: "Sabes, me gustabas más cuando no hablabas y solo hacías lo que te decían".

Por un segundo, Hermione solo lo miró y consideró seriamente maldecirlo. Solo quería sacar su varita cuando la suave máscara en el rostro de Tom se quebró. Sus labios se movieron traicioneramente, tratando de luchar contra una sonrisa. Vio un brillo burlón en sus ojos y su ira se apaciguó. Ella sacudió la cabeza, ahora sonriéndose, y lo empujó.

"Eres horrible."

Tom solo se encogió de hombros. Su mirada viajó hacia las monedas que Regulus había dejado en la mesa y comentó a la ligera.

"Creo que tu amigo rico pagó por ti" sonrió a Hermione. "Mira, Black tiene sus usos".

Hermione le frunció el ceño sombríamente, pero optó por no seguir con el tema por más tiempo. En cambio, agarró la bolsa con su túnica y se levantó.

"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó a Tom. "Necesito un poco de aire fresco".

Tom asintió con la cabeza y la siguió fuera del pub. Hermione se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras serpenteaban a través de Hogsmeade. Sus pensamientos todavía bailaban alrededor de lo que Tom había dicho acerca de sus amigos o seguidores. A él no parecía caerle bien ninguno. ¿No se sentía solo a veces? Ni siquiera le gustaba su propia familia. Se mordió el labio mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el Slytherin que caminaba a su lado. Tom notó su atención y arqueó una ceja.

Vacilante, preguntó: "¿Por qué te disgusta tanto tu familia?"

El rostro de Tom se oscureció ante la mención de sus padres. Rápidamente, trató de apaciguarlo, "Quiero decir ... puedo ver por qué no te llevas tan bien con tu padre. Cuando lo conocí, fue un poco ... difícil. Pero tu madre es realmente amable. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado con ella? "

El ceño oscuro no abandonó a Tom. Sus ojos fuertemente azules se clavaron en Hermione, haciéndola revolverse nerviosamente. Justo cuando pensaba que no respondería, Tom escupió venenosamente.

"Mi madre es una mentirosa"

Hermione pudo sentir la inminente tormenta mágica a su alrededor cruelmente. Aún así, se atrevió a preguntar: "¿Cuándo te mintió?"

Tom presionó su boca en una delgada línea y dejó que su magia siniestra crepitara en el aire. Cuando habló, su voz estaba fuertemente controlada, pero algo oscuro acechaba en los bordes.

"Mi _querida_ _madre_ nunca me contó nada sobre el mundo de los magos. Antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, no tenía idea de que los magos existían".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y lo miró. "¿No lo sabías?"

Tom pateó enojado una piedra que yacía en la calle. "Ni una maldita cosa."

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. Merope era una bruja. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

"Pero ... ¿y tu magia accidental? ¿Cómo te lo explicaron tus padres?"

Una risa áspera lo abandonó. "No lo hicieron".

"Oh." murmuró y lo miró con preocupación.

Recordó su primera magia accidental. Fue un acontecimiento tan extraño, apenas algo que podría pasar por alto. Ni siquiera los padres de Hermione pudieron explicarlo. Un día después, los Carroñeros la encontraron y se la llevaron. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo. La voz fría de Tom la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"En el jardín de infantes, nuestro grupo tenía un conejo", dijo con rigidez. "Era una especie de mascota".

Ella frunció el ceño, sin saber a dónde iba. Tom ignoró su mirada curiosa y continuó.

"Uno de los niños, Billy Stubbs, realmente le gustaba ese conejo. Aunque yo no le caía tan bien..."

Los fríos ojos azules de Tom eran inexpresivos mientras la miraban. Le lanzó una sonrisa vacía y dijo: "Billy ... simplemente no me dejaba en paz".

Al ver la oscura corriente tras su voz, preguntó tentativamente: "¿Qué pasó?"

"Los niños jugaban en el jardín cuando Billy decidió molestarme". Ligeramente frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. "Estaba bastante ... _enojado_. Entonces, entré dentro y terminé en la habitación de nuestro grupo. Y ahí estaba, el estúpido conejo".

Tom se encogió de hombros. "No sé cómo lo hice, pero de alguna manera mi ira alimentó mi magia. El conejo murió y su cuerpo reapareció, colgando de las vigas" una sonrisa perturbadora recorrió su rostro cuando terminó, "Billy estaba bastante afligido".

Hermione parpadeó hacia el rostro tranquilo de Tom y tartamudeó, "Eso es ... bueno ... magia bastante _avanzada_ , ¿no crees?"

Nuevamente él se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos vagaron desinteresadamente sobre el escaparate de una tienda. Hermione se preocupó por su comportamiento desapegado.

"¿Nadie ... eh ... sospechó de ti?"

La mirada de Tom viajó hacia ella. Retorcida diversión cernía sus rasgos mientras arrastraba las palabras, "Oh, lo hicieron. Pero ¿cómo demostrarlo?" se le escapó una risa melodiosa. "Creo que mi madre lo sabía. Pero ella tampoco dijo nada. ¿Quieres entrar aquí?"

Señaló la tienda que acababan de pasar. Zonko, decía el letrero. El interior estaba lleno de estudiantes. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Hm. Podríamos ir a Tomes and Scrolls" Tom la miró pensativamente. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Sí, suena bien", respondió, todavía dándole vueltas a su historia.

Tom la alcanzó y Hermione sintió sus dedos enroscarse en su mano. La sostuvo suavemente mientras la guiaba a través de los otros estudiantes.

"Ya sabes, después del incidente con el conejo, Billy Stubbs nunca trató de molestarme otra vez", continuó Tom con su historia.

"No me sorprende", susurró Hermione con ironía.

El arqueó una ceja, pero no respondió. Rápidamente llegaron a Tomes and Scrolls. La librería no estaba tan llena como las Tres Escobas y suspiró aliviada. Tom la llevó hacia un estante de libros de la variedad más oscura y escaneó los títulos. Mientras navegaba, continuó su historia como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido.

"Billy Stubbs me dejó en paz, pero eso no impidió que otros niños me molestaran".

Hermione lo miró. "¿Por qué hacían eso?"

Tom frunció el ceño y admitió: "No tengo ni idea".

Reflexionó un momento sobre eso antes de explicarlo con retorcida alegría: "Dennis y Amy eran los peores. Francamente intolerables. Sus burlas alcanzaron su punto máximo durante un viaje de nuestro grupo al mar. No les había hecho nada, pero Dennis y Amy no me dejaban".

Tom sacó un grueso libro del estante. Hojeando las páginas, continuó ligeramente, "Me empujaron, tiraron del pelo y retorcieron mi brazo. Me puse realmente furioso y de alguna manera mi magia nos alejó. Los tres volvimos a aparecer en una cueva, que el mar había formado en un acantilado."

"¿Te Apareciste?" preguntó sorprendida.

Tom negó con la cabeza. "No conscientemente. De todos modos, Dennis y Amy se asustaron y se pusieron a llorar" una vil autosatisfacción apareció en su rostro. "Me aburrí. Entonces me fui".

"¿Cómo?"

Tom sonrió maliciosamente. "La magia nuevamente me ayudó. Un muggle no podría haber salido de la cueva sin ser un alpinista muy consumado" devolvió el grueso libro a la estantería y suspiró suavemente, "A partir de ahí fue cuesta abajo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Tom la miró con ojos tristes y dijo: "Después de un tiempo, la maestra notó que Amy y Dennis habían desaparecido. Entró en pánico y finalmente llamó a la policía. En realidad alertaron a los guardacostas. En ese momento llamaron a nuestros padres y uno por uno pasaron por allí para buscar a sus hijos".

"¿Tus padres también?" Hermione le preguntó, pensando en Merope Riddle.

La voz de Tom se volvió fría como el hielo cuando respondió: "Ambos. Lo juro, las dos horas de camino a casa, nadie dijo una palabra. No sé por qué estaban tan molestos. Es decir, encontraron a Amy y Dennis antes de que el agua inundara completamente la cueva".

Ante eso, Hermione lanzó un fuerte suspiro. "¡¿Podrían haber muerto ?!"

Tom solo la miró e informó airadamente: "No murieron".

Mientras continuaba, el enojo abandonó su voz reemplazado por amargura: "Cuando llegamos a Little Hangleton, mi padre inmediatamente comenzó a gritarme y luego a mi madre. Luego me envió a mi habitación donde pude escucharlos discutir hasta bien entrada la noche".

Por primera vez en esta conversación, Tom no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Su voz era extrañamente suave cuando dijo, "Después de eso mis padres me enviaron a ..."

Se detuvo y se miró las manos. Hermione se acercó a él y gentilmente sostuvo sus manos. Con cuidado, preguntó:

"¿A dónde te enviaron?"

A regañadientes, sus ojos azules la miraron. Ella presionó su mano alentadoramente al ver la inseguridad nadando en sus ojos. La voz de Tom era muy suave cuando susurró.

"A un hospital mental".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en shock y exclamó horrorizada, "¿Qué?"

"Mi madre no hizo nada", dijo, con tono sombrío. "Ella sabía que no estaba loco y aun así dio un paso atrás y permitió que mi padre ... ese repugnante muggle, me inscribiera en esa institución".

"Pero no fue tu culpa," dijo Hermione, sorprendida por el comportamiento de sus padres. "Fue magia accidental. No pudiste haberlo detenido".

Tom se encogió de hombros. "A mi padre no le importó. Siempre pensó que la magia era algo malo. Probablemente esperaba que los doctores me encerraran para siempre. O esperaba que simplemente me calmaran, para que nunca más pudiera volver a usar magia".

"Pero ... pero ..." tartamudeó Hermione. "No estás loco. Eres solo un mago. Estoy seguro de que los doctores pronto se dieron cuenta de que estabas bien".

"Mi padre es rico, sabes", respondió Tom con voz mordaz. "Y sucede que él era uno de los patrocinadores del hospital".

"¿Tu madre no intentó sacarte de allí?"

Tom solo bufó. "No. Nunca. Estuve allí dos años. Cuando me liberaron, aún tenía que ver a un psiquiatra al menos una vez por semana. Y volver a la clínica cada vez que tuviera ... una recaída".

Hermione lo miró, conmocionada.

"Tenía once años cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba loco", dijo con una voz inquietantemente suave. "Ese día fue cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts".

Hermione miró su rostro extrañamente tranquilo y comentó: "Bueno, eso explica todo".

Al instante, Tom frunció el ceño y preguntó con recelo: "¿Cómo qué?"

Hermione frunció los labios y desvió la mirada mientras aseguraba rápidamente, "Nada, Tom".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

La historia de Tom, aunque terrible por supuesto, en realidad no la sorprendió. Ella siempre había sabido, tal vez incluso desde que conoció a Tom en la mansión Malfoy, que había algo extraño en él, algo que no estaba bien. Ahora que lo sabía, Hermione estaba dolorosamente decepcionada con Merope Riddle. Ella debería haberlo sabido y haber protegido a Tom.

Con esos perturbadores pensamientos rodeando su mente, Hermione miró a Tom. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala común de Prefectos, con un libro sobre el pecho. Su cabeza había caído hacia un lado y algunos mechones de su cabello azabache caían suavemente sobre su rostro dormido. Tenía que admitir que se veía bastante adorable así. Hermione se sintió ferozmente protectora con él y se prometió a sí misma que no le fallaría a Tom como Merope.

Con su nueva pluma en la mano, volvió a su ensayo. Un extraño brillo proveniente de la chimenea perturbó su concentración. Hermione alzó la vista y, con ojos muy abiertos, vio como las llamas anaranjadas se ponían verdes y de repente apareció una cabeza, flotando en el fuego mágico. Hermosos rasgos pálidos enmarcados por el largo cabello negro, mientras que unos ojos grises brillaban alegremente mientras descansaban sobre Hermione.

"Hola", saludó Sirius Black, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Tom, pero él todavía seguía durmiendo. Con cautela, se arrastró hacia la chimenea y se arrodilló ante ella.

"Eh ..." tartamudeó confundida. "¿Hola?"

"Tsk tsk". Sirius todavía sonreía felizmente. "No fue la bienvenida entusiasta que esperaba".

"Lo ... lo siento", susurró Hermione para no despertar a Tom. "¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? Si alguien te ve ..."

La cabeza en la chimenea no parecía muy perturbada por su posible descubrimiento. En cambio, Sirius miró deliberadamente al Slytherin que dormitaba.

"¿Ese es tu hombre?" inquirió con curiosidad.

Hermione asintió, lanzándole una mirada severa. Sirius lo ignoró expertamente y comentó sonriendo, "Que dormilón, ¿eh?"

"Es bastante tarde, ya sabes", comentó Hermione. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Esto es peligroso".

Sirius se aclaró la garganta y le otorgó una radiante sonrisa. "Por qué, quería ver a mi alumna favorita de Hogwarts, por supuesto".

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por su adulación. Luego preguntó con recelo: "¿Cómo sabías que estaría en la sala común de los Prefectos?"

"Bueno, primero probé en la torre de Gryffindor", explicó Sirius despreocupadamente. "pero solo estaba esa chica pelirroja, llenando su cara con ranas de chocolate". Ante los ojos amplificados por el miedo de Hermione, añadió: "Ella no me vio. Lupin me dijo que te gusta pasar tiempo con tu novio, quien es Prefecto. Así que ... miré aquí. Me alegro de no haberme encontrado nada ..."

Él movió sus cejas, pero Hermione decidió no alentar su comportamiento juvenil. Su mirada helada hizo que Sirius le pusiera ojos de perro abandonado.

"De todos modos", continuó. "¿Cómo estás?"

La ira de Hermione por su imprudente comportamiento disminuyó cuando escuchó la preocupación oculta detrás de su pregunta improvisada. Una sonrisa suave jugó alrededor de sus labios, y dijo.

"Estoy bien. Realmente estoy bien, en realidad".

"Eso es bueno."

Hermione arqueó las cejas, su preocupación aumentando. "¿Todo bien del otro lado?"

"Oh, no te preocupes". Sirius le sonrió. "Estoy bien. Los hombres lobos están tan locos como siempre. Por eso realmente quería hablar contigo".

Hermione frunció el ceño, "¿Sobre los hombres lobo?"

"Nah, sobre un hombre lobo en particular", explicó Sirius. "Lupin está en una misión en este momento. No volverá por un tiempo".

"Oh." sintió una inapropiada sensación de abandono. "Pero él volverá, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, no te preocupes", fue la respuesta casual de Sirius. "Pero mientras él se haya ido, quería que te vigilara".

"Yo ... eh ... ¿Realmente dijo eso?" Hermione murmuró, sonrojándose levemente.

Sirius rió. "Por supuesto. Ambos queremos que estés a salvo, Hermione" abandonó completamente su actitud tranquila cuando agregó: "Entonces, si pasa algo, ponte en contacto conmigo. ¿Me oyes?"

Asintió con la cabeza con una sensación cálida envolviéndola cómodamente. Sirius le envió una sonrisa y dijo, "Te checaré de vez en cuando".

"Gracias", murmuró Hermione, sonriendo suavemente.

La mirada de Sirius parpadeó hacia el aún dormido Tom. Luego volvió a escanear a Hermione inquisitivamente. "¿Tu amigo también te está cuidando, supongo?"

"S- sí ..." se sonrojó profundamente.

Sirius le sonrió a sabiendas, pero no hizo más comentarios. Miró a Hermione por un momento y la sonrisa fácil desapareció de su rostro. Luego, preguntó cautelosamente:

"¿Tuviste tiempo para pensar en mi oferta?"

Instantáneamente, Hermione sintió un nerviosismo revoloteando en su estómago. Se mordió el labio, y aseguró, "¿Si quiero unirme a la Orden?"

El hombre en las brasas le envió una sonrisa alentadora y asintió. Se movió incómoda y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sirius la calmó.

"Sé que es una decisión difícil y no quiero presionarte. Puedo ver que eres feliz en Hogwarts. Yo también fui feliz allí. Te mereces esto, Hermione" una expresión sombría limpió la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius. "Realmente me gustaría no tener que pedirte esto. Merlín lo sabe, ya has pasado suficiente".

"Yo ... yo ..." Hermione tartamudeó patéticamente. "Realmente quiero ayudar, es solo ..."

"Es mucho lo que pido. Créeme, lo sé", tranquilizó Sirius mientras su mirada vagaba por una Hermione sacudida. "Mucho cambiaría para ti. Tendrías que dejar Hogwarts ... también a tus amigos. Vivir huyendo no es exactamente divertido. Es muy arriesgado, en realidad, incluso con la manada de Greyback apoyándonos" una débil sonrisa se atrevió a curvar sus labios y agregó: "Pero podríamos cambiar las cosas. Podrías cambiar las cosas. Y las cosas deben cambiar, Hermione".

"Lo sé", susurró en voz baja, con los dedos apretados alrededor del borde de la falda de su uniforme.

"Solo prométeme que al menos lo considerarás," pidió Sirius cautelosamente. "Y si decides no hacerlo, lo entenderé. De cualquier forma, no te defraudaremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

Hermione lo miró nerviosamente. "E- está bien".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se ensanchó. "Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar".

Se giró rápidamente como si algo en la chimenea lo hubiera distraído, antes de volver a mirar a Hermione. "Está bien. Parece que tengo que irme" la sonrisa burlona volvió a su rostro mientras bromeaba, "Dejaré a los dos tortolitos. Llámame si surge algo".

Hermione asintió rápidamente. "Si, gracias."

Con eso, la cabeza de Sirius desapareció y las llamas verdes del fuego se volvieron anaranjadas. Se sentó frente a la chimenea y liberó una larga bocanada de aire. La petición de Sirius giraba en su cabeza, haciéndola marear. Por supuesto, debería unirse a la Orden. Hermione deseó poder ayudar a todos los otros nacidos Muggle. Pero ella estaba tan asustada. No era una luchadora. ¿Cómo podría ayudar? ¿Qué pasa si arruinaba todo? Y ... ¿qué hay de la vida que tendría que dejar atrás?

Hermione suspiró, el corazón le pesaba. Giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Tom. Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteó sobre su rostro mientras lo observaba dormir. Ella solo quería quedarse aquí con él, e ir a la escuela y no meterse en una batalla que probablemente perderían ... ¿pero podría hacer eso? ¿Negarse a ayudar?

Inconscientemente, jugueteó con el frasco de poción en su bolsillo. ¿Estaba preparada para tomar poción Multijugos el resto de su vida? ¿Jugar el papel de Hermione Rookwood? Sería una mentira, un fraude, viviendo felizmente mientras otros sufrían ...

Lentamente, se levantó de donde estaba arrodillada en el piso y se acercó al sofá. Tom todavía estaba profundamente dormido, entonces Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió suavemente.

"Tom, despierta".

Tom refunfuñó algo ininteligible y rodó sobre su costado, sin abrir los ojos. Hermione sonrió suavemente ante sus payasadas, antes de darle otro empujón en el hombro. Gimiendo suavemente, los ojos de Tom se abrieron y la miraron. Una sensación de seguridad la recorrió mientras miraba fijamente sus asombrosos ojos azules. Levantó una mano y retiró un mechón de la cara de Tom.

Casi mencionó la petición de Sirius, pero finalmente solo dijo: "Bien, estás despierto. Realmente deberíamos probar nuestro proyecto de Astronomía".

Tom parpadeó, despertando lentamente. Luego miró el reloj.

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó y se sentó en el sofá. "Es casi medianoche." Sus ojos azules le dispararon y acusó, "¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?"

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros y dijo, "Pensé que todavía necesitabas tu sueño de belleza".

Tom entrecerró los ojos. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus libros, el pergamino y la tabla de Astronomía. Metió todo en su bolsa mientras preguntaba distraídamente

"¿Podrías subir a mi habitación y agarrar el telescopio?"

"Claro", respondió Hermione divertida.

Subió las escaleras, entró en la habitación de Tom y localizó rápidamente el telescopio. Desmontado, descansaba en una caja de madera sobre el escritorio de Tom. Hermione cerró la tapa y la llevó abajo. Tom estaba cerrando su bolsa, finalmente había recogido todo lo necesario. Se colgó la correa de su bolsa por encima del hombro antes de acercarse a ella.

"Déjame llevar eso", ofreció Tom y tomó la pesada caja con el telescopio.

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió. En el camino recogió su propia mochila. Caminaron por los pasillos semi oscuros, hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Tom parecía todavía medio dormido y bostezaba bastante. Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

"Sabes, es bastante conveniente que seas Prefecto", le dijo. "De lo contrario, hubiéramos tenido que conseguir un permiso de la profesora Sinistra para vagar por los pasillos de noche".

"Mhm", tarareó Tom y se frotó los ojos.

Hermione levantó las cejas. "¿Por qué estás tan cansado de todos modos? Es domingo, podrías haber dormido".

"Tal vez", admitió Tom. "pero tuve que ir temprano a la biblioteca a comprobar algo".

Hermione podía adivinar qué era exactamente lo que necesitó comprobar. Sonriéndole, preguntó.

"¿Encontraste algo nuevo del objeto de Hufflepuff? ¿Tal vez incluso el de Gryffindor?"

Tom gimió suavemente al escuchar su pregunta. "No. Nada. Es bastante frustrante en realidad".

"Bueno", bromeó Hermione suavemente. "Nosotros los Gryffindors somos bastante difíciles de calar".

"Sí, claro", dijo Tom con desprecio. "Sigue diciéndote eso".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Faltaban solo dos días para la gala Beltain y, lentamente, Hermione estaba empezando a esperarla. Sería la primera gala a la que asistiría como invitada. Su vestido negro estaba esperándola en su dormitorio, yaciendo cuidadosamente doblado en su baúl. Tal vez era barato, pero sería el atuendo más elegante que Hermione había llevado alguna vez. Tom había prometido acompañarla al baile, por lo que definitivamente no se sentiría incómoda, ni sola. Sus amigos también estarían allí, pensó Hermione alegremente mientras se sentaba en el Gran Comedor y escuchaba a Ginny. Su amiga trató de convencerla de que encontrarse después de la fiesta. Como de costumbre, habría mucho whiskey de fuego involucrado.

"¿Qué tal si esta vez dejas al Prefecto fuera de esto?" sugirió Ginny, sonriendo inocentemente.

Hermione miró a su amiga y acusó, "Simplemente no te gusta Tom, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Pensé que eso sería obvio ya" la pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sin disculparse.

Ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione, Ginny le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la tranquilizó: "Lo siento, Hermione. Eres mi amiga, ¿lo sabías, sí? ¿Pero Riddle?" ella se estremeció teatralmente. "No me cae bien. No le caigo bien ... No hay nada que hacer. Lo intenté, fallé. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente. Ginny le dio una palmadita en la cabeza con una sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios, antes de volver a sus huevos revueltos. Abrió la boca, queriendo decirle lo agradable que podía ser Tom, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Su amiga probablemente tenía razón. A Tom tampoco le gustaban los Gryffindors. Era una causa perdida. Sorbiendo té, Hermione observó las lechuzas que volaban por el Gran Comedor en círculos, hasta divisar al destinatario del correo que entregaban. Hermione no les dio mucha importancia ya que nunca recibía nada.

Entonces, se sorprendió bastante cuando un búho marrón se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y aterrizó elegantemente frente a Hermione. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, tomó el rollo de pergamino de la pierna del ave. ¿Quién le enviaría un mensaje? Ginny detuvo temporalmente de comer y arqueó las cejas.

"¿De quién es?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea."

Cautelosamente, desenrolló el pergamino. Mientras leía, su ceño se profundizó más y más.

 _"Señorita Rookwood,_

 _Me arrepiento de arrastrarla a esto. Créeme, si pudiera ser de otra manera, no le molestaría. Sin embargo, finalmente me temo que eres la única persona a la que puedo abordar con este problema._

 _Sé que eres consciente de un grupo secreto el cual es notable solo por el terror que destila dentro de las murallas de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, estoy hablando de los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Le aseguro, Señorita Rookwood, que los Caballeros es un grupo muy peligroso. Están lejos de ser un grupo de estudiantes sin sentido, haciendo travesuras o causando daños inofensivos. Tienen objetivos mucho más siniestros y no evitan usar la violencia para lograrlos. Enfatizó este punto porque quiero que vea a los Caballeros por lo que realmente son._

 _Señorita Rookwood, todos los Caballeros giran en torno a su líder. Él es el corazón, la fuerza motriz, y la mente detrás de ellos. Su oscuridad, su crueldad es lo que atrae y une a otros. Soy consciente de que él es algo totalmente diferente para ti. No sé si la persona que es con usted es una mentira o solo un lado diferente de él. Puede que ni siquiera importe, porque el hombre terrible y despiadado que es cuando no estás cerca, es muy real._

 _Hace algunas semanas, tuve la fortuna, o tal vez la desgracia, de conocer un plan que involucra directamente al líder de los Caballeros. Estoy seguro de que lo mantiene en secreto incluso de sus seguidores. Su plan implica una colección de objetos poderosos e invaluables. Tal vez hayas visto uno o dos de ellos, no lo sé. Yo, al menos, he vislumbrado un collar con un medallón dorado._

 _No tengo poder para detenerlo. He visto demasiado, estoy demasiado metido en esto. Tal vez soy un hipócrita incluso por intentarlo. Quizás no me creerás; tal vez no te importe, pero espero que lo hagas._

 _Horcruxes. Él está planeando crear uno o más._

 _Más allá de eso, si tiene éxito, ¿qué lo detendrá?_

 _Señorita Rookwood, espero que encuentre una solución donde yo no pude. Cordialmente:_

 _R.A.B. '_

Hermione miró la carta. ¿Que era esto? ¿Quién era el tal R.A.B.? Su estómago se hizo un nudo mientras volvía a escanear el texto. Quienquiera que fuera, sabía mucho de Tom. Por supuesto, Hermione sabía de los Caballeros de Walpurgis y odiaba cómo Tom estaba involucrado con ellos. ¿Esta carta era una amenaza sutil? Se preguntó y se mordió el labio inferior. Si este R.A.B fuera a un profesor con información sobre los Caballeros, Tom estaría en problemas. De nuevo, los ojos de Hermione volaron sobre la última parte de la carta. Había desolación detrás de las palabras. ¿Estaba desesperado? ¿Por qué? Hermione negó con la cabeza.

¿Horcruxes? ¿Se suponía que eso le decía algo?

†

Durante todo el día, la carta de R.A.B, aunque escrita en papel fino, pesaba mucho en el bolsillo de su túnica. Todos los pensamientos felices del baile y bonitos vestidos huyeron de la mente de Hermione mientras se sentaba sola en la biblioteca después de clases. No le había contado a Tom sobre la misteriosa carta. Su silencio la carcomía. Debería haberle dicho de inmediato, advertirle. Aún así, se sentó en la mesa de la biblioteca, sola, con una pila de libros extendidos frente a ella.

Horcruxes. La sola palabra no tenía ningún significado para ella, pero algo en esa carta la hizo preguntarse y dudar en confiar en Tom. Se enojó consigo misma. Ella confiaba en Tom. Lo hacía. Pero una sensación traicionera la desgarraba desde que había leído la carta. Ni siquiera quería nombrar ese sentimiento, que la llevó a la biblioteca, a la Sección Restringida sin hablar con Tom. Quien fuera R.A.B, ya había comenzado algo.

Aquí estaba y sintió como si traicionara a Tom al alcanzar uno de los tomos oscuros. Tenía una siniestra maldición tejida sobre ella que Hermione tuvo que inhabilitar antes de poder abrirlo. Aunque, se sintió terriblemente culpable por dudar de Tom de esta manera, comenzó a leer.

 _'Esto, mi amigo, es el regalo que te otorgo. Si lo aceptas, no habrá vuelta atrás. Algunas pobres almas equivocadas podrían proclamar que se puede deshacer, pero tú y yo sabemos que es una herejía. ¿Quién querría renunciar a tal bendición en primer lugar? ¿Quién querría someterse al cruel reino de la Muerte? Sígueme y serás libre, amigo mío._

 _Post mortem nihil est._

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿El cruel reinado de la muerte? ¿Qué significaba eso? Mientras continuaba leyendo, su desconcierto se convirtió en horror.

 _'Pronuncia el hechizo y romperás tu alma. Bebe la poción y deja que divida tu alma. Tu magia será tu escudo, pero tu determinación será tu espada. Nunca vaciles, nunca dudes. Nada nublará tu resolución. Como componente final necesitarás un sacrificio. La muerte nunca juega y nunca abandona lo que es suyo. Si quieres escapar de su alcance, debes ofrecerle otra vida a cambio. No importa de quién sea la vida que termines, ya sea de tu familia, tu amigo o tu enemigo, a la muerte no le importa si le das su pago._

 _Tan pronto como el corazón del sacrificio se detenga, se llegará a un acuerdo. Parte de tu alma habrá abandonado tu cuerpo y residirá en el receptáculo elegido. Mientras ese receptáculo esté protegido, tu alma permanecerá atada a la tierra, atada a este mundo incluso si tu cuerpo es destruido. La muerte honrará tu acuerdo y no te tocará._

 _Un Horrocrux es algo sagrado. Siempre mantenlo a salvo. Trátalo como a usted mismo, ya que es parte de usted._

 _Ipsaque mors nihil. '_

Hermione se sintió mal y por primera vez tuvo que obligarse a leer un libro. Las náuseas se acumulaban mientras repasaba las instrucciones del autor. Los horrocruxes, se dio cuenta, eran una creación atroz. La magia detrás de ellos era oscura y cruel. Hermione nunca había leído sobre algo tan oscuro y siniestro. Era magia que nunca debería ser tocada.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **He querido dejar el titulo en ingles, creo que se entiende y queda mejor que poner "Después de la Muerte" o algo así. La primera parte del capítulo la sigo viendo muy de color de rosa, parece mentira que sea Tomione. Nos adentramos en la infancia de Tom, y casi refleja todo lo que paso en los libros, aunque estoy segura que no sufría bullyng, la autora nos deja una ventana para darle una excusa o luz al personaje de Tom.**

 **El aspecto más relevante del capítulo es la carta que mientras la iba leyendo pensaba que era de Dumbledore, por la manera de expresarse tan ceremoniosa, y además porque siempre ha tenido un ojo en Tom, pero no se si incluso es profesor en esta historia, creo que si, pero no parece un personaje importante. Cuando he visto las siglas R.A.B me he quedado a cuadros. Por una parte contenta porque esta historia parece sacada de los libros de tan canon que me parece, todo encaja perfectamente y sabiendo lo que pasa temo por la vida de Regulus.**

 **Por fin hacen mención a los malditos horrocruxes, si lo supiera Regulus se llevaría una gran decepción porque Hermione es conocedora de todo esto menos el motivo por el que esta buscando estos objetos. Justo ayer estaba pensando cuando todo esto explote, porque como dijo Hermione, no creo que siga con la fachada de Hermione Rookwood todo el fic, algo muy malo tiene que pasar para finalmente revelarse.**


	28. Mi Verdadero Elemento

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **28**

 **Mi Verdadero Elemento**

Hermione se escondió en la biblioteca y estudió minuciosamente los libros más oscuros que jamás había abierto. Sólo buscaba un tema en las páginas: Horrocruxes. Cuanto más leía, peor se ponía. El asesinato del ritual, la magia oscura, la violencia y la sangre eran los cimientos que unían al Horrocrux al mismo tiempo convertían el alma en algo antinatural. Con creciente miedo y repugnancia, leyó la vieja escritura. ¿Quién alguna vez seguiría este camino? ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado? Una respuesta asomó por su cabeza como si la la voz fantasmal de RAB le susurrara al oído.

 _Tom Riddle._

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron alrededor del libro y sintió temblar su magia oscura bajo sus dedos. _Magick Moste Evil_ era un libro que ciertamente mantenía lo que el título prometía.

... pero Tom realmente no iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro. Tom no iría y asesinaría a alguien a sangre fría. No el Tom que ella conocía tan bien. Recientemente se había atrevido a abrirse y confiar en ella lo suficiente como para contarle sobre su infancia. Estaban tan cerca, Tom no ... no podría ocultarle algo como esto.

Hermione cerró el _Magick Moste Evil_ y miró la portada del libro con ojos vacíos. La carta de RAB, que todavía descansaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, le hablaba de un Tom Riddle muy diferente y Hermione tenía dudas. Merlín la ayudara, pero ella dudaba de Tom. RAB había tejido una imagen de un Tom mucho más oscuro y Hermione no podía negar la verdad detrás de esas palabras. Ella lo había visto usar personas cuando lo beneficiaba. A veces los amenazaba y algunas veces usaba la violencia y el miedo para obtener lo que quería. Nunca, sin embargo, lo había visto mostrar remordimiento por sus acciones.

Aún así, ¿Tom no huiría de algo como un Horcrux?

La frustración creció en Hermione mientras miraba el libro en sus manos. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. La biblioteca le había contado todo lo que podía ofrecer y más de lo que Hermione había querido saber sobre Horrocruxes. En realidad, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

A regañadientes, se levantó de su asiento y, con un movimiento rápido de varita, devolvió todos los libros a sus lugares en los estantes. Solo _Magick Moste Evil_ permaneció en su mano. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero se guardó el libro en el bolsillo de la túnica. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la atormentó cuando salió de la biblioteca sin registrar el libro oficialmente.

En su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin, Hermione se encontró por todos lados estudiantes con sonrisas felices en sus rostros. Todo el castillo parecía estar lleno de gente despreocupada, su única preocupación era encontrar una cita para el próximo baile. Hermione deseaba unirse a ellos, pero no pudo. Pensamientos oscuros pasaban por su mente mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

A solo a un pasillo de distancia la sala común de Slytherin, se topó con Tom. Casualmente, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo hablaba con Bellatrix Black. Cuando Hermione se acercó más, la mirada de Tom se movió hacia ella, y su cuerpo tenso automáticamente se relajó cuando la vio y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Era extraño dadas las circunstancias, pero la presencia de Tom todavía la hacía sentir segura.

"Oh, mira, Tom, tu pequeña novia está aquí", se burló Bellatrix, con un destello de locura en sus ojos mientras miraba a Hermione.

"En efecto", murmuró Tom con diversión.

Bellatrix dejó de prestarle atención a Tom y ahora miraba fascinada a Hermione. Una sonrisa destructiva tiró de sus labios carnosos y rió suavemente mientras la estudiaba con interés. Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. A pesar de que había abandonado la mansión Malfoy hace mucho tiempo, Bellatrix Black aún lograba intimidarla. Hermione se tensó cuando la bruja caminó hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Con una sonrisa aún retorciendo sus labios, Bellatrix levantó una mano y pasó sus dedos largos por los rizos de Hermione.

"Eres tan pulcra y remilgada", arrulló contenta. "Tan completa y radiante".

Hermione se estremeció cuando Bellatrix se inclinó más cerca mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia la barbilla de Hermione, apretándola en un agarre extrañamente suave. Los ojos de Bellatrix brillaban locamente mientras inspeccionaba la cara de Hermione. Entonces declaró seriamente.

"Eres la antítesis".

Ella volvió la cabeza y miró a Tom. "¿Es por eso que pasas tiempo con ella, Riddle?"

Tom contempló a la bruja enloquecida, con una sonrisa satisfecha entre sus hermosos rasgos, pero permaneció en silencio. Bellatrix se rió y se volvió hacia Hermione.

"Pequeña señorita Hermione", cantó la bruja. "Eres pura. Como un cuchillo en la piel".

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione miró a Bellatrix. Fue Tom quien habló a continuación. La diversión teñía su voz, dijo.

"Ya te has divertido, Bellatrix. Déjala en paz".

El toque de Bellatrix se demoró un momento más. Entonces la bruja sonrió a Hermione y se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que sea", le dijo a Tom. "Haz lo que quieras. Sabes que tengo razón".

Finalmente soltó a Hermione y paseó tranquilamente por el pasillo, cacareando suavemente, dejando a Hermione recogiendo sus pensamientos dispersos.

"¿Qué querías?" la voz de Tom la devolvió al asunto que tenía entre manos.

La sensación de terror se apresuró a regresar cuando los Horcruxes asaltaron la vanguardia de su mente. A regañadientes, levantó la vista hacia el mago de cabello oscuro y sus temores se estrellaron contra ella otra vez. La carta de RAB parecía arder premonitoriamente en su bolsillo.

"Yo- necesito hablar contigo".

Tom ladeó una ceja inquisitiva cuando escuchó su temblorosa respuesta. "¿Y bien?"

"Aquí no."

Tom asintió, obviamente confundido por su ansiedad. Con cautela, tomó su mano en la suya y la condujo por el pasillo. Su toque ardía como el fuego y aún así Hermione aguantó. Sentía que se sofocaba mientras caminaban por el castillo. Demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto, llegaron a la sala común de los Prefectos y finalmente se quedaron solos. Por un momento permanecieron en silencio, Hermione incapaz de decir nada. Ella no quería abordar el tema que necesitaban discutir.

Tom, ajeno a su confusión interna, arqueó una ceja. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó que te puso de tan mal humor?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y hubiera preferido huir de esta conversación.

"Yo…"

Hermione no sabía cómo empezar sin que se convirtiera en una acusación. Seguramente RAB era un mentiroso. ¿Tom estaría enojado con ella por dudar de él? La inquietud anudó su estómago y la garganta de Hermione se contrajo. Con manos temblorosas, sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la ofreció a Tom. Observó sus acciones, frunció el ceño, pero aceptó la carta. El miedo la desgarró cuando vio desplegar el pergamino. Apenas podía respirar cuando sus ojos vagaron por el mensaje de RAB. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Tom se hizo cada vez más profundo y cuando finalmente llegó al final había ira ardiendo en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes quién escribió esto?" Tom exigió saber.

Hermione saltó ante su tono agudo y respondió en voz baja, "No. Como puedes ver, usaron un alias".

Por un momento, Tom no dijo nada, sino que miró la carta. La sospecha surgió en Hermione y tuvo que preguntar: "¿Sabes quién es RAB?"

Tom arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "¿No, por qué debería?"

Sonaba lo suficientemente sincero, pero de alguna manera no estaba segura. ¿Tal vez había reconocido las iniciales? ¿O la escritura? Hermione negó con la cabeza, tratando de desenredar sus pensamientos. No importaba. Lo que realmente le importaba a Hermione era que Tom disipara las dudas que RAB había conjurado.

"¿Tom ...? "susurró vacilante. "Esto- lo que RAB escribió, no es verdad, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro de Tom. "¿Que no tiene poder? ¿Qué es un hipócrita? No, creo que eso es muy cierto".

Hermione tragó nerviosamente, sin encontrar nada remotamente gracioso acerca de esta situación. Ella miró a Tom suplicante.

"Sabes a qué me refiero. Lo que dijo sobre Horrocruxes".

"Si, eso…"

Los ojos de Tom volvieron a la carta y la sonrisa cayó de su rostro. Una expresión peligrosa oscureció sus rasgos y siseó.

"Esto definitivamente es un problema".

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon y tomó una bocanada de aire. Su voz tembló fuertemente cuando preguntó: "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Realmente no estás planeando crear un H-Horrocrux?, ¿o sí?"

Los fríos ojos azules de Tom la fulminaron con la mirada, haciéndola estremecerse, y como si no fuera nada, se burló: "Por supuesto que sí. Y puedes estar seguro de que RAB pagará caro por espiarme".

Por un momento, Hermione solo lo miró mientras el pánico retorcía cruelmente su pecho y todos los pensamientos huían de su mente. Tom no se vio afectado por su caída en un estado de desesperación. La frialdad brillo en sus ojos, volvió a doblar la carta de RAB y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

"No puedes hablar en serio", Hermione logró ahogarse. "Los horrocruxes no son ... ¿Era este tu plan todo el tiempo? ¿Quieres encontrar los objetos de los Fundadores solo para convertirlos en esa ... esa abominación?"

Los ojos fríos de Tom la miraron, su rostro era una máscara indescifrable. Luego respondió fríamente.

"Sí."

Hermione se sorprendió por su confesión improvisada. Una sonrisa se deslizó en la cara de Tom y comentó ligeramente.

"Realmente no entiendo por qué lo llamas abominación, sin embargo".

La garganta de Hermione se contrajo dolorosamente y tuvo que toser antes de poder responder: "He leído sobre Horrocruxes, Tom. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Son horribles. Está mal.

Tom chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. "Estamos hablando de inmortalidad aquí, Hermione".

"Recopilé mucha información", Hermione respondió con fuerza. "No cambia lo que son".

Tom simplemente la miró con lástima, como si pensara que era un poco lenta. La magia de Hermione dio un furioso movimiento. Todo lo que había leído sobre Horrocruxes corrió hacia ella. Simplemente eran repugnantes. La ira se acumuló en Hermione cuando Tom desestimó sus preocupaciones.

"No me digas que no te sientes tentada", se burló Tom. "¿Ni siquiera un poco?"

"¿Tentada?" repitió con frialdad. "¿Tentada por qué? ¿Por vivir para siempre? ¿Por ser feliz para siempre? ¿Estar con mis amigos y mi familia para siempre? ¿Por nunca tener que decir adiós? No hay nadie que no se sienta tentada por eso".

Un destello triunfante apareció en los ojos de Tom, pero Hermione no quiso que se arraigara en la idea. Arrugó la nariz con disgusto y continuó agresivamente.

"Eso es solo una fantasía, Tom. Un deseo, un cuento de hadas. Vivimos en la realidad. Las cosas nunca salen tan bien y nunca ganas algo sin pagarlo."

Tom negó con la cabeza decepcionado, y dijo con arrogancia: "Sé lo que tengo que dar para ganar la inmortalidad. No es nada que extrañaría".

Hermione rió de eso, un sonido sin alegría saliendo de sus labios. "Entonces quieres dividir tu alma. ¿Y no te preocupa en absoluto que estés entregando algo esencial? ¿No tienes miedo de que algo salga mal con tu plan?"

Una sonrisa altanera curvó los labios de Tom. "Estoy preparado."

Hermione asintió, pero luego exigió: "Dime una cosa, Tom" dio un paso hacia él y alzó la vista hacia sus ojos azules. "¿Qué es el alma?"

Una expresión molesta oscureció las facciones de Tom. "¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa?"

No es estúpida", insistió. "Es razonable. Al parecer, esa es la moneda a cambio de la inmortalidad. ¿Qué es el alma?"

Tom la fulminó con la mirada, sin querer rebajarse en responder. Hermione negó con la cabeza ante su falta de perspicacia.

"No lo sabes, ¿verdad?" dijo airadamente. "Por supuesto que no. Porque nadie lo sabe. Científicos, filósofos, alquimistas, probablemente podrían discutir sobre esto durante años y años y no encontrar respuesta".

Hermione tomó la mano de Tom. Ella necesitaba hacerle entender. Sosteniendo su mano gentilmente, trató de razonar con él, "Quieres hacer esta magia, este Horrocrux, pero realmente no lo entiendes. No puedes saber lo que te va a hacer".

Tom arrancó su mano y la fulminó con la mirada.

"Estudié el hechizo, Hermione," siseó con veneno filtrándose en su tono. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ya se hizo antes".

Hermione sacó el Magick Moste Evil del bolsillo de su túnica y dijo burlonamente: "Ya se hizo antes. ¿En serio?"

Cuando Tom solo se quedó mirándola, Hermione negó con la cabeza y continuó bruscamente, "Sabes, en este planeta, cada día, gente es asesinada. No es algo de lo que debamos sentirnos orgullosos, pero pasa. Todos los días gente muere y otros se convierten en asesinos. "

Abrió el libro y pasó a una página determinada. Con repugnancia dijo: "Aquí está. El libro dice que Herpo el Asqueroso es el único que se conoce por crear un Horrocrux" la mirada de Hermione regresó a Tom. "Herpo el Asqueroso vivió en la antigua Grecia. Eso fue hace más de dos mil años. ¿Dos mil años y él es el único que creó un Horrocrux? Un mundo lleno de asesinos, ¿pero nadie nunca quiso obtener la inmortalidad? ¿Por qué?"

Tom se burló, torciendo las facciones por lo demás tan atractivas. "No lo sabes. Quizás no fueron tan idiotas como para hablar de tal logro".

Hermione resopló, "Por favor. A la gente le gusta jactarse. Dos mil años, ¿pero ni una sola mención de Horrocruxes? No es muy plausible. Entonces pregunto, ¿por qué nadie creó un Horrocrux?"

Irritablemente, Tom hizo un gesto hacia el libro en su mano y siseó oscuramente: "No es fácil encontrar información sobre Horrocruxes. Me tomó años reunir toda la información"

"¿De verdad?" Hermione se burló con incredulidad. "¿Sabes dónde encontré este libro?" Ella alzó el Magick Moste Evil.

"En la Sección Restringida", fue la respuesta cortante de Tom.

Hermione arqueó sus cejas. "Sí, encontré este libro de Horrocruxes en la biblioteca de una escuela. ¿Y realmente crees que nadie más podría haberlo encontrado?"

"Crear un Horrocrux", dijo Tom, su voz ganando un tinte mortal. "Es magia oscura muy avanzada. Créeme, no muchos podrían entender el hechizo detrás. Tal vez cada día personas sean asesinadas. Pero ¿cuánto de sus asesinos son magos? ¿Cuánto de esos magos saben acerca de los Horrocruxes, y cuánto de esos podrían esperar entender esa magia?

El temperamento de Hermione se quebró y con un movimiento furioso tiró el libro al sofá. Rebotó de la tapicería y cayó al suelo.

"¿Sabes por qué nadie creó un Horrocrux?" Hermione gritó furiosamente. "¡Porque no funciona!"

"Serías una tonta por creer eso", se burló Tom insensiblemente "No has leído la teoría detrás del hechizo. No lo sabrías".

Hermione presionó sus labios en una delgada línea y siseó con los dientes apretados, "Asumiendo que tienes razón, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta" cuando Tom arqueó las cejas burlonamente, ella escupió: "¿Qué es el alma? ¿Existe siquiera? Antes de separar algo de tu cuerpo, debes saberlo".

"No me importa", respondió enojado. "Creando un Horrocrux, gano la inmortalidad".

"Estás jugando con cosas sobre las que no tienes control", dijo Hermione bruscamente. "Cosas que son irreversibles".

Tom solo la miró, poco impresionado. Hermione suspiró profundamente para calmarse. No logaría nada gritándole a Tom. Necesitaba la cabeza clara. Hermione dio un paso hacia él. Cautelosamente, levantó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, acariciándolo tiernamente. Su voz era suave mientras razonaba con él.

"Si no sabes qué es exactamente el alma, tampoco sabes que estás cediendo. Quizás sea algo que necesites. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en vender tu alma, Tom? No es más que un trato con el diablo".

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron alrededor de la tela de su camisa, sosteniéndola desesperadamente, mientras miraba los ojos azules de Tom.

"Por favor", suplicó Hermione. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Tom, te lo ruego".

Tom la miró. Tembló ligeramente cuando sus ojos vagaron lentamente sobre ella. Mientras observaba la angustia que indudablemente estaba sobre su rostro, el tinte duro desapareció. Hermione se sintió aliviada al ver la suavidad en sus ojos azules. Tom levantó una mano y ahuecó cautelosamente su mejilla. Hermione se inclinó al tacto. Una sonrisa cariñosa jugó alrededor de sus labios. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"No te preocupes", susurró Tom amorosamente.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, contenta de haber logrado alcanzar a Tom. Se inclinó nuevamente con la sonrisa aún flotando alrededor de sus labios. Entonces Tom abrió la boca y dijo:

"No me pasará nada. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Lograré lo que nadie se atrevió a hacer antes. Crearé seis Horrocruxes".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, el miedo la atravesó como un dolor físico. "¿S-seis Horrocruxes ?!"

"Sí", afirmó Tom en voz baja. "Siete piezas de mi alma. El número más poderosamente mágico".

El shock la recorrió mientras lo miraba.

"N- no", tartamudeó débilmente y se alejó tambaleante de él.

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Tom. Era inapropiada y fuera de lugar, teniendo en cuenta el tema de conversación. Aún así, Tom sonrió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

"La Diadema de Ravenclaw", recitó, con retorcido orgullo en su voz. "El relicario de Slytherin, la Copa de Hufflepuff y el objeto creado por Gryffindor".

Tom levantó su mano derecha mostrándole el anillo dorado en su dedo.

"Este anillo", le dijo con un destello inquietante en sus ojos. "Una vez perteneció a Marvolo Gaunt, mi abuelo. Es una reliquia familiar y será mi quinto Horrocrux".

Horror, puro horror la abrumó. En negación, sacudió la cabeza, sus grandes ojos volaron hacia Tom. Tenía la sonrisa todavía pegada al rostro. La inocencia detrás del gesto chocó dolorosamente con sus palabras.

"Y el último Horrocrux, Hermione", dijo Tom. "Serás tú".

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo fijamente. Todos los pensamientos se detuvieron cuando la realidad se convirtió en pesadilla. Su mente se estrelló y sintió como si toda la vida hubiera sido absorbida de ella, dejando su cuerpo vacío y frío. Una distorsionada forma de preocupación inundó las facciones de Tom cuando la vio derrumbarse. Él le sonrió suavemente y levantó una mano. Hermione estaba paralizada, atrapada en una pesadilla, mientras Tom frotaba suavemente su mano sobre su mejilla.

"Créeme, no te lastimará. Vas a estar bien. Estarás bien".

Hermione sintió lágrimas picándole en los ojos, pero la conmoción no permitió que cayeran y se liberaran. Levantó una mano temblorosa y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Tom.

"No, por favor", suplicó, las palabras cayendo de sus labios temblorosos. "No puedes hacer esto. Por favor".

Una sonrisa suave destelló hacia ella y Tom respondió: "No tienes por qué tener miedo. Debes confiar en mí".

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la jaló contra su pecho. El abrazo fue suave y cálido, pero aun así logró dejar a Hermione helada hasta los huesos.

"Eres importante para mí", aseguró Tom con voz tranquilizadora. "Te protegeré. Como mi Horrocrux estarás más cerca de mí y seré para ti el más allegado".

Hermione se apartó de Tom y tartamudeó débilmente, "Por favor, Tom. T- tú no eres un asesino, por favor".

Tom sonrió con indulgencia, como si hubiera dicho algo ridículo. Con expresión amable, dijo: "Chica tonta. ¿No lo sabes aún? Ya soy un asesino".

Hermione sacudió la cabeza con desesperación, pero luego pronunció lo que hace mucho tiempo sospechaba que era verdad, "¿Neville Longbottom?"

"Lo maté", admitió fácilmente Tom, con una sonrisa fuera de lugar.

"¿Por qué?" Hermione suspiró débilmente.

Sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento dijo: "Solo quería saber cómo se siente".

Hermione tragó saliva, sintiendo náuseas. "¿E- eres el heredero de Slytherin?"

Tom inclinó la cabeza. "Sí. Mi madre es descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin. Soy su heredero".

"N- no ..."

Tom la alcanzó, pero esta vez Hermione evitó su toque. Irritación cruzó sus hermosas facciones ante su rechazo pero continuó resistiéndose. Vestigios de su inminente temperamento se filtró en su voz cuando Tom la reprendió: "Usa la cabeza, Hermione. ¿Cómo crees que mi madre logró vivir como una muggle? ¿Casarse con uno? ¿Incluso tener un hijo mestizo?" rió oscuramente. "Usó su nombre, el nombre de Slytherin. El Ministerio solo se inclina ante una única cosa: los sangre pura. Y mi madre pertenece a una de las líneas de sangre más antiguas y puras que haya existido jamás".

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione tembló mientras lo miraba. Una sonrisa maliciosa retorció los labios de Tom, apenas podía reconocerlo.

"No puedes hacer esto", susurró suplicante. "Toda esa gente ... No puedes simplemente matarlos. Piensa lo que tendrías que hacer, Tom. No vale la pena".

Su desesperación no hizo nada por disipar la sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Tom. Un destello de locura brilló en sus ojos y dijo: "Esto es algo que he planeado durante años. Debes estar orgullosa de formar parte de ello".

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Todavía atrapada en una cruel pesadilla, con lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo tan helado como el hielo. Impotente e indefensa, mientras se paraba frente a algo que solo podría llamar ... ¿un monstruo? Hermione negó con la cabeza y apretó sus manos en puños. ¡No era indefensa! Ya no.

Cuando habló, todo rastro de suavidad abandonó su voz y fue dura como el acero, "No seré uno de tus Horrocruxes".

"Eres mía", fue la respuesta de Tom, con los ojos brillando amenazadoramente. "Mía. Te quedarás a mi lado. Y harás lo que yo te diga".

Hermione lo miró, encontrándose con su mirada perversa. Luego negó con la cabeza y dijo, con voz hueca.

"No."

Sin esperar respuesta, Hermione se dio vuelta y se alejó. Tom no la persiguió, pero cuando ella salió de la habitación, su voz la siguió y su convicción le infundió de miedo el corazón.

"Cambiarás de opinión, Hermione".

†

Hermione sintió como si estuviera caminando por un extraño paisaje de ensueño mientras vagaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Estaba atrapada en un mundo de horror y donde quiera que fuera, la seguía. Ni la risa feliz de los estudiantes ni los cálidos rayos del sol al salir del castillo pudieron alcanzarla.

Sin hablar con nadie, caminó hasta el borde de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Luego sacó su varita y desapareció. Segundos después, se materializó frente a una puerta de hierro. Las manos de Hermione se enroscaron alrededor de los barrotes con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos mientras miraba la enorme mansión en la cima de la colina. La observó, como la apariencia perfecta que era, luciendo bastante pacífica e inocente en medio de la pesadilla de Hermione.

Los monstruos no nacían; se hacían y amoldaban a su forma. Hermione sabía que Tom no era un monstruo. Ella lo conocía y había llegado a amarlo. Le rompió el corazón que se viera obligado a hacer todas esas cosas horribles. Hermione sabía que no era su culpa ... no todo. Desde el comienzo de su vida, el padre de Tom había odiado a su hijo. Él fue quien le dijo a Tom que era un monstruo. El señor Riddle abandonó a su hijo antes de que naciera. Siempre había despreciado la magia de Tom y lo había encerrado durante la mayor parte de su juventud.

El señor Riddle había _destruido_ a Tom.

La magia de Hermione chisporroteó furiosamente en el aire mientras miraba a la mansión. El señor Riddle había enviado a Tom a un manicomio, esperando que su magia pudiera ser aplastada. El padre de Tom había condenado a su propio hijo mientras que su madre se había quedado esperando, sin hacer nada. Era su culpa que Tom creyera que necesitaba matar para sobrevivir.

Una sacudida furiosa se curvó en la magia de Hermione mientras chocaba brutalmente contra la puerta de hierro, sacándola de sus goznes. Tom se había visto obligado a crecer sin saber nada más que odio. Hermione podría estar horrorizada por sus planes, pero no lo rechazaría. Ella no lo odiaría como lo había hecho su propia familia. El odio, decidió mientras caminaba hacia la mansión, estaría reservado para los que se lo habían ganado.

Magia furiosamente asaltada a su alrededor, Hermione caminó hacia la enorme casa solariega. La gravilla del sendero crujió bajo sus furiosos pasos y su mano tembló con furia reprimida mientras la levantaba para golpear la puerta de la entrada. Una mujer abrió, pero no era Merope.

"¿Sí?" una mujer bajita preguntó. "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

Hermione no sabía quién era ni le importaba. La ira se filtró en su voz y dijo entre dientes: "Estoy aquí para ver al señor Riddle".

La mujer, probablemente la doncella de los Riddle, entrecerró los ojos, sin apreciar en absoluto el comportamiento descortés de Hermione. Aún así, respondió de manera uniforme: "¿A quién puedo anunciar?"

Hermione no estaba de humor para esto y simplemente empujó a la doncella. Ignorando completamente la protesta de la mujer, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. Su magia aún estaba erizada a su alrededor y no le tomó mucho tiempo sentir otra fuente cercana de magia. Se filtraba a través de las paredes desde la habitación a su izquierda, la sentía vagamente familiar. Se parecía un poco a la magia de Tom. Merope. Una nueva ola de ira burbujeó en Hermione e, ignorando por completo a la doncella, caminó hacia la habitación.

"H- hey", tartamudeó la doncella. "No puedes simplemente entrar ahí"

Hermione no respondió, tomó el pomo de la puerta. La criada probablemente la hubiera detenido, pero la magia de Hermione crepitó a su alrededor, haciendo imposible que la mujer muggle se acercase. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró.

La habitación era tan grande e impresionante como la recordaba. Sin embargo ahora, la nariz de Hermione se arrugó con disgusto por el esplendor. Sus ojos cayeron rápidamente sobre las dos personas en la sala de estar. Merope estaba sentada en un sofá, leyendo en un libro. Frente a ella, sentado en un sillón, estaba el señor Riddle. La magia de Hermione dio un movimiento enojado ante la vista del hombre. Era repugnante ver cuánto se parecía a Tom. Hermione lo miró oscuramente. En ese momento, Merope y su esposo la miraron, sorprendidos por su repentina entrada.

"Lo siento mucho, señor Riddle", se disculpó la doncella, mirando nerviosamente a su jefe. "Ella simplemente irrumpió. No pude detenerla".

El señor Riddle se levantó del sofá y miró a Hermione con expresión enojada. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, se dirigió a la doncella, con ira filtrándose en la voz.

"Está bien, Margaret. Déjanos en a solas, por favor"

Hermione oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella, pero solo tenía ojos para el señor Riddle. Merope observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Hermione?" la mujer susurró temblorosamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, querida?"

Hermione no respondió, sino que se adentró en el salón, su magia asaltando agresivamente. Con enferma satisfacción, vio como los ojos del señor Riddle se abrían de miedo. Pero rápidamente, logró recuperarse. Se cruzó de brazos y la arrogante expresión volvió a su cara. Golpeó una figura imponente mientras se paraba en el medio de la gran sala y la miraba desde arriba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" el señor Riddle exigió saber. "Pensé que dejé muy claro que no quería ver a tu tipo de gente en mi casa".

Los ojos de Hermione volaron hacia Merope. Ella observaba todo ansiosamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio. La madre de Tom nunca se pondría de pie contra su marido, se dio cuenta Hermione. Una ráfaga de ira la golpeó ante la pasividad de Merope. Con los ojos viajando hacia el señor Riddle, Hermione descubrió sus dientes y siseó furiosamente.

"Quiero saber lo que le hiciste a Tom".

Una risa sin alegría escapó de la boca del hombre. "¿Qué le hice a él?"

"No lo niegues," Hermione gruñó venenosamente. "Lo lastimaste".

El rostro del señor Riddle se volvió púrpura de ira. Dio un paso amenazante hacia Hermione y gritó con indignación: "¿Te atreves a entrar a mi casa y disparar tan infundadas acusaciones? ¿Quién te dio el derecho?"

"¿Infundadas?" Hermione lanzó maliciosamente. "Lo sé _todo_. Cómo abandonaste a Tom, cómo lo maltrataste".

Las manos del señor Riddle se cerraron en puños y dijo bruscamente: "¿Es eso lo que te dijo?! ¿Que yo supuestamente lo maltraté? ¡Ridículo!"

"¿En serio vas a negarlo?" Hermione se enfureció. "Lo rechazaste, lo encerraste, ¿no? Lo único que te faltaba es el abuso físico. Tú eres el monstruo aquí. ¡No Tom!"

"Tal vez eso es lo que me faltó", el señor Riddle espetó bruscamente. "Una buena bofetada de vez en cuando, y es posible que no haya resultado ser un monstruo".

Hermione estaba tan disgustada por esa declaración que su magia la asaltó, reflejando su furia. Fue en ese momento que Merope finalmente habló.

"Tom, _por favor_ ", intentó tímidamente apaciguar el temperamento de su marido. "No digas eso".

El señor Riddle la ignoró completamente a favor de mirar a Hermione. Merope estaba acurrucada en el sofá, mirando suplicante a su marido. Hermione estaba profundamente agitada por los dos. La debilidad de Merope y la crueldad del señor Riddle eran insoportables. Sus dedos picaban por sacar su varita y maldecirlos, mostrarles un pequeño vistazo de cómo Tom se debía haber sentido de niño.

Ella quería hacerlos daño.

Alimentada por su creciente ira, la magia de Hermione crujió amenazadora en el aire. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente mientras miraba al señor Riddle.

"¡Nunca amaste a Tom!" Hermione tronó al despreciable hombre. "Él era tu hijo y nunca lo amaste".

El señor Riddle enseñó los dientes y miró con enojo a Hermione. Su voz se torció con malicia cuando dijo, "Ese chico no merece amor".

Hermione dio un paso atrás al ser golpeada por la ira del señor Riddle y miró al hombre en estado de shock. Rápidamente, sin embargo, su furia la recorrió.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" gritó la Gryffindor con un brillo feroz en sus ojos marrones. "¿Porque es un mago? ¿Odias a tu propio hijo, porque es diferente?"

Dio un paso hacia el hombre. Su magia se erizó a su alrededor y con sombría satisfacción observó como el señor Riddle retrocedía ligeramente.

"No es culpa de Tom tener magia," gruñó enojada Hermione. "No deberías odiarlo por eso. Deberías haberlo aceptado y sentirte orgulloso de lo que es".

El señor Riddle la miró como si quisiera matarla con sus propias manos. Cuando habló a continuación, su voz era helada como el hielo.

"Lárgate."

Hermione no escuchó. En cambio, acusó cruelmente: "Tienes miedo de la magia de Tom porque no puedes entenderla. Es por eso que lo encerraste en esa institución. Porque eres un cobarde. No puedes lidiar con el hecho de que tu hijo sea especial. Querías castigarlo por eso".

El señor Riddle no reaccionó ante sus acusaciones. Extrañamente, toda la furia pareció desaparecer, dejando una expresión vacía en su rostro. Unos ojos apagados miraron a Hermione, quien estaba desconcertada por el abrupto cambio de humor. Sin decir palabra, el señor Riddle se alejó de ella. Dio unos pasos hacia el sofá y por un momento simplemente miró a su esposa. No dijo nada. Hermione no pudo ver su rostro, solo el de Merope mientras sonreía débilmente a su esposo. Finalmente, el señor Riddle se inclinó hacia Merope dándole un beso en la frente antes de susurrar simplemente.

"Habla con ella. Yo ... yo no puedo ..."

Entonces el señor Riddle salió de la sala de estar sin mirar a Hermione. Asombrada por el extraño comportamiento del hombre, miró fijamente a la puerta por la cual había desaparecido. Hermione fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tiró de su mano. Ella se volvió hacia Merope. La mujer había agarrado la mano de Hermione tirando suavemente. Sintiéndose bastante confundida, permitió que la arrastraran hacia el sofá y se sentó.

"No te preocupes por él", dijo Merope, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Él estará bien".

Sus ojos marrones vagaron hacia Hermione. Su ira había disminuido extrañamente. Parecía haberse desvanecido con la partida abrupta de Riddle quedando en un estado de confusión.

"Estás equivocada, sabes", dijo Merope con cautela.

"¿Qué?" Hermione fanfarroneó indignada.

"Mi esposo", respondió Merope suavemente. "Dijiste que nunca amó a Tommy".

Un indicio del enojo anterior regresó y Hermione gruñó con vehemencia: "Pero es cierto, ¿no? De lo contrario, no habría lastimado a su propio hijo como lo hizo".

Merope negó con la cabeza. Luego preguntó cuidadosamente: "¿Qué te dijo Tommy?"

"Me contó todo sobre la magia accidental en el jardín de infantes", dijo Hermione con firmeza, con tinte de ira en la voz.

Miró a Merope acusadoramente mientras continuaba sombríamente, "Fue magia accidental. No fue culpa de Tom. Sin embargo, ante esos primeros signos de magia, su padre lo abandonó y lo arrojó a una clínica psiquiátrica. ¡Sin ninguna razón! Simplemente porque no podía aceptar que su hijo fuera un mago. Y tú ... simplemente dejaste que le hiciera eso a Tom. ¿Cómo pudiste? "

Herida por la acusación de Hermione, Merope exhaló lentamente. Su mano tembló cuando la levantó y se la pasó por el rostro. Por un momento, no respondió nada, parecía luchar contra las lágrimas. Entonces Merope le sonrió temblorosamente a Hermione y susurró:

"Me sorprende que Tommy te haya contado sobre su tiempo en la clínica de Pinel. Debes ser realmente importante para él".

Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Merope estaba sentada, hundida en el sofá y parecía bastante miserable. Tom tenía razón, pensó Hermione con dureza, Merope era débil. Era su culpa que Tom hubiera sufrido, solo porque era demasiado débil para ir en contra de su marido.

"Aún recuerdo ese día", susurró Merope, con voz tan suave que apenas podía oírla. "Estaba cocinando el almuerzo cuando la maestra del jardín de infantes llamó. La mujer estaba tan angustiada, que solo pude entender que había ocurrido un accidente. Tuve miedo de que Tommy hubiera salido herido. Instantáneamente llamé a Tom y luego fuimos a la playa de Filey. La ambulancia y la policía ya estaban allí ... padres ... niños llorando. Tom estaba un poco apartado de los demás. No lloraba. Me sentí tan aliviada de que estuviera bien. Dos niños casi se ahogaron.

"Y pudiste sentirlo, ¿no es así?" Hermione la acusó con dureza. "Inmediatamente sabías que había usado magia, ¿no?"

Merope asintió a regañadientes. "Sí. Lo sabía. Pude sentir la magia de Tommy. No fue difícil adivinar lo que había sucedido".

"¿Así que le dijiste a tu marido?"

"No", respondió Merope. "Él ya lo sabía".

"Y fue entonces cuando decidió abandonarlo," siseó amargamente Hermione. "Y te mantuviste al margen, sin hacer nada".

"Los niños que Tommy atacó casi se ahogaron en esa cueva", se negó a responder Merope.

Enojada, Hermione respondió: "¡Fue magia accidental!"

Se sorprendió cuando Merope rió sin alegría y dijo: "Sí, eso es lo que pensé, también".

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida. "¿Qué…?"

Merope la miró y continuó su historia: "Le dije a mi marido que era magia accidental. Que no había sido culpa de Tommy. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. No tenía sentido culpar al niño".

"Pero él-" siseó Hermione, con ira espesando su voz. "Pero el señor Riddle no te creyó, ¿verdad?"

Tristeza cruzó la cara de Merope. De repente, la mujer parecía tan afligida que Hermione sintió un tirón de lástima no deseada en el estómago. La tristeza se unió a su voz cuando respondió:

"No. Tom me creyó"

Hermione se tensó. No había visto eso venir. La confusión la invadió, alejando cualquier resto de furia.

"Pero pensé que ..."

Merope suspiró dolorosamente. Luego miró a Hermione a los ojos y dijo en voz baja: "Ambos sabíamos que lo que Tommy había hecho ese día era muchas cosas, pero ciertamente no magia accidental. Era demasiada avanzada. Demasiada vengativa" rompió el contacto visual con Hermione. "Sin embargo, le dije a mi marido lo contrario. Y él me creyó. Asumo la culpa ..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Hermione, sin saber si realmente quería una respuesta.

"Llevamos a Tommy a casa", dijo temblorosamente Merope. "No hablé con él sobre el incidente. No pude. Tampoco Tom. No llevamos más a Tommy al jardín de infantes. Él tenía seis años para entonces. Se iba a matricular en la escuela primaria en unos pocos meses de todas formas." nerviosamente Merope retorció sus manos en el regazo. "Tommy se comportaba con normalidad. No mostraba signos de magia. Así que ... logré convencerme de que realmente había sido un accidente. Todo estaba bien ..."

Por el tono de voz, Hermione podía decir que nada había estado bien para Merope. Todavía llena de amargura, dijo en tono acusador: "Tom me dijo que, justo después de ese incidente en la cueva, lo llevaste a un hospital psiquiátrico. Lo abandonaste".

Merope se estremeció al oír eso. Claramente, no era un tema del que haya hablado alguna vez. Aún así, la mujer se obligó a responder: "No, eso no es cierto. No hicimos eso. Todavía tenía esperanzas. No, llevamos a Tommy a la escuela primaria como cualquier niño normal. Los profesores al instante lo quisieron. Estaba orgullosa y mi esposo se sintió aliviado de que Tommy no mostrara ninguna magia. Terminó el primer grado como el mejor de su año".

Merope respiró hondo y, francamente, parecía bastante enferma. Luego susurró, su voz casi quebrándose, "Durante las vacaciones del verano siguiente, recuerdo que era sábado ... Mi esposo había comprado unos boletos para el teatro. Faust. Me encantaba el teatro. Así que fuimos juntos, Tom y yo" Merope tragó saliva. "Tommy tenía solo siete años. Entonces ... entonces Tom le pidió a sus padres que lo cuidaran ... Nos iríamos solo por unas horas. Después de la obra, tomamos una copa de vino. Realmente lo disfruté y no me apresuré en absoluto en llegar a casa ... Debía ser después de medianoche cuando volvimos ".

Merope dudó en continuar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo su voz sonó ronca y casi quebrada, "Los encontramos en el salón. Los padres de Tom. Los vi ... tendidos allí ... y al instante supe lo que sucedió. Lo sabía".

"¿Qué ... ¿Qué les pasó?" Hermione preguntó con miedo.

"Tom llamó a la ambulancia", susurró Merope, con lágrimas en los ojos. "Cuando llegaron, el doctor solo pudo registrar la muerte".

Hermione jadeó cuando lo escuchó. Los padres del señor Riddle habían muerto. ¿Cómo?

"Otra vez", dijo Merope, con tristeza espesando su voz. "Pude sentirlo en el aire. Casi podía olerlo. Estaba por todo el salón. La magia de Tommy".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. El horror congeló su sangre.

"¿Tom? Él- él-" tartamudeó patéticamente.

"Él los mató", dijo Merope, con voz dolorosamente firme ahora. "No hay otra manera de decirlo. Tommy mató a sus abuelos".

El silencio fue ensordecedor. Hermione trató de procesar la información y no pudo responder nada.

"Encontré a Tommy en su habitación", continuó Merope, el cansancio filtrándose en su tono. "Estaba leyendo un libro, acostado en su cama. Estaba tranquilo, incluso relajado. No le pregunté qué había sucedido. Lo sabía. Los dos lo sabíamos. Encontré mi varita en el cajón de su escritorio. No había tocado esa varita desde que me quedé embarazada de Tommy, debes saberlo. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo Tommy había tenido la varita antes de que la encontrara.

"Entonces ..." Hermione murmuró débilmente. "¿Tom sabía que era un mago? ¿Sabía de la magia? Me dijo que se enteró cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts".

Merope negó con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione con tristeza. "Lo sabía. Se lo dije cuando era muy pequeño".

"Y ... y él ..." la voz de Hermione tembló. "¿Tom usó tu varita mágica para matar a los padres del señor Riddle? ¿Sus ... sus propios abuelos?"

Merope asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Hermione negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Qué pasó después de que encontraste la varita?"

"Tuve una charla con mi esposo", respondió Merope. "Estaba muy triste por la muerte de sus padres. Sabíamos que teníamos que hacer algo. Fue entonces cuando decidimos entregar a Tommy. Necesitaba ayuda. Ayuda que ninguno de nosotros podía darle. Entonces, me puse en contacto con la clínica psiquiátrica Pinel. Había expertos que podrían hablar con Tommy, ayudarlo a controlar su ira y su magia".

"¿Los doctores sabían sobre la magia?" Hermione preguntó confundida. ¿No había sido una institución Muggle?

"Sí", dijo Merope. "Primero pensamos en poner a Tommy en una clínica Muggle, pero no habrían podido contenerlo si atacaba con magia. Entonces, hablé con los curanderos de San Mungo y ellos me recomendaron la clínica Pinel. Tommy nos odió por llevarlo allí. Durante meses se negó a hablar conmigo cuando lo visitaba. Fue un momento difícil. Para todos nosotros, Tommy tuvo que permanecer allí durante mucho tiempo. Lo extrañé terriblemente".

Merope miró a Hermione y le lanzó una débil sonrisa. "Cuando finalmente fue liberado, estaba mejor. No bien, pero mejor. Estaba tan orgullosa de él cuando le permitieron ir a Hogwarts. Temía que no lo hicieran. Y Tommy eran tan bueno en la escuela. Sé que todavía está resentido con nosotros por haberlo abandonado en esa clínica. Pero estoy tan feliz de que le vaya bien en la escuela. Tiene las mejores calificaciones, hizo algunos amigos, y ahora incluso es Prefecto. Nunca escuché nada malo sobre Tommy por parte de ninguno de sus profesores. Ahora está mucho mejor. Y entonces ... "esta vez la sonrisa de Merope fue genuina cuando miró a Hermione. "Luego nos visitó en las últimas vacaciones. Contigo. Voluntariamente. Es más de lo que podría haber esperado".

Hermione observó la sonrisa feliz en el rostro de Merope y sintió algo lentamente, apretando sin piedad alrededor de su garganta. Su estómago se convirtió en un nudo doloroso y sintió que se ahogaba. ¿Qué debería decirle a Merope? ¿Debería contarle sobre Neville Longbottom, sobre los Caballeros de Walpurgis, sobre los Horrocruxes? ... ¿Sobre cómo Tom nunca había cambiado? ¿Qué todavía era ese niño que mató a sus abuelos a sangre fría?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Merope adquirió un tono triste cuando agregó: "Debes saber que mi esposo ... realmente ama a Tommy. Sí, pero desde que murieron sus padres ... mirar a Tommy le hace daño. Le hace decir cosas duras. No culpa a Tommy. Si culpa a alguien, es a mí."

Hermione miró a Merope. Lágrimas no derramadas nadaban en los ojos de la mujer.

"¿Por qué te culparía?" Hermione preguntó cautelosamente.

Merope le sonrió débilmente. "Cometí muchos errores en mi juventud. Y uno fue ... digamos que lastimé a Tom de la manera más horrible posible. En realidad es un milagro que se haya quedado conmigo. Estoy muy agradecida".

Merope puso una mano sobre el brazo de Hermione y frotó suavemente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando dijo: "Pero esa es otra historia. No te preocupes. Está en el pasado. Solo quiero que sepas que mi esposo se preocupa por Tommy tanto como yo. Me alegro de que Tommy finalmente haya logrado poner nuestros problemas a un lado."

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a Merope. Tenía un hermoso destello de esperanza en los ojos, Hermione no se atrevió a apagarlo.

"Lo siento", finalmente susurró. "Lamento haberme molestado contigo antes. No lo sabía".

"Oh, está bien", dijo Merope, pasando suavemente una mano sobre el brazo de Hermione. "De hecho, me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Muestra cuánto te preocupas por Tommy. Estoy feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien como tú".

Hermione asintió, forzándose a sonreír a pesar de que sentía ganas de llorar. "Tengo que irme ahora."

"Por supuesto." Merope sonrió.

"¿Puedes ..." dijo Hermione vacilante. "¿Puedes decirle al señor Riddle que lo siento?"

"Sí", dijo Merope, todavía sonriendo. "No te preocupes. Él no está enojado contigo. Todavía está muy herido. Pero estoy segura de que algún día se perdonará a sí mismo y con suerte a mí también".

Le mostró la puerta y antes de que Hermione pudiera irse, Merope dijo alegremente, "Eres bienvenida a visitarme nuevamente. Tal vez la próxima vez con Tommy".

Hermione le lanzó una débil sonrisa pero no pudo obligarse a responder. Luego se dio vuelta y se alejó.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Os lo juro que iba por mitad del capítulo, la visita de Hermione a los padres de Tom y se me paso fugazmente por la cabeza que ella fuera quien matara a sus padres, que en esta realidad misteriosamente están vivos, creando así un horrocrux sin querer. Me espante mentalmente. Hermione es muy impulsiva y se deja llevar muchísimo por la ira, mientras lo leía pensaba "Madre mía no se diferencia en nada a Tom, hacen buena pareja, ambos son igual de sádicos"**

 **Pero después la historia es diferente no?...**

 **Ayyy lo dije en el capitulo anterior que no me creía para nada el bullyng hacia Tom y aquí la prueba.**

 **PD: ¿Sabeis que es traducir de madrugada y enterarte de la macabra historia de Tom? Que miedo, parece los típicos documentales que sacan sobre niños psicópatas. Me siento en la piel de Hermione, enterarte que el chico con el que estas, te ha mentido todo el rato y encima es un psicópata que asesino a sus propios abuelos cuando tenia 7 años. Es muy fuerte.**


	29. Cementerios en Soledad

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **29**

 **Cementerios en Soledad**

Hermione apareció en el borde de las salas de protección de Hogwarts con el agudo chasquido de la Aparición. Por un momento, se quedó allí parada y permitió que su mirada vagara por el castillo que se extendía frente a ella. Hogwarts era majestuoso. Siglos de antigüedad, respiraba historia. Hermione se preguntó qué habían visto estas viejas piedras en todo ese tiempo. Para esta fortaleza, su vida probablemente no tomaría más tiempo que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una triste sonrisa tocó las facciones de Hermione. Ella deseaba que Hogwarts supiera lo que significaba para ella. Se había convertido en su hogar, el primer lugar en años donde experimentó la sensación de seguridad. Para ella, ese viejo castillo significaba esperanza. De pie en el borde de las guardas, las manos de Hermione se cerraron en puños apretados. No solo el castillo la había hecho sentir tan segura.

Ella todavía no podía creerlo.

Tom le había mentido. Todo lo que le había dicho sobre sí mismo no había sido más que mentiras. Había construido una imagen que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Y Hermione le había creído. Todo. Hablar con Merope le había abierto los ojos. Ver el alcance de las mentiras de Tom finalmente la golpeó. El estómago de Hermione se revolvió. Si todas las palabras de Tom habían sido mentiras, ¿qué tal sus caricias? ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos?

¿Qué hay de ella?

Hermione tragó el nudo en su garganta. Le hormigueaban los ojos, pero se sentía demasiado vacía para llorar. Recordó cómo lo había conocido. Hermione había estado demasiado atrapada en sus miedos como para darse cuenta en ese momento, pero en ese bosque en Albania, Tom ya había sido conducido por un loco impulso. Reunir los objetos de los Fundadores siempre había sido su búsqueda. Hermione nunca lo había cuestionado realmente. Más tarde, incluso le había ordenado robar el relicario de Slytherin y, como la pequeña sirvienta obediente que era, Hermione había obedecido.

La idea hizo que la magia de Hermione se cerniera sobre ella con furia, haciendo girar algunas hojas. Por supuesto, Tom nunca le había dicho por qué necesitaba el relicario. No, había preferido mantener a su mascota en la oscuridad. Hermione se sintió enferma. Cada paso que daba era para acercarse a su objetivo. Los objetos de los Fundadores eran solo parte de su plan y todo eso conducía a una cosa.

 _Horcruxes_.

Hermione cerró los ojos, apagando la imagen del castillo de Hogwarts. Sentía como si todo se estuviera derrumbando a su alrededor. Un vacío casi doloroso la atrapó. Una frialdad se apoderó de ella. Con un suspiro, retiró su magia agitada dentro de ella y comenzó su camino de regreso al castillo, ya no estaba segura de lo que iba a encontrar allí.

Si todo lo que él hacia conducía a la inmortalidad, tal vez la propia Hermione no era más que un trampolín

†

Hermione deseó poder odiar a R.A.B por estallar su burbuja. Sin embargo, no podía. Quienquiera que fuera R.A.B, finalmente le había abierto los ojos. Solo por eso, debería estar agradecida.

"¿Tom?" Hermione llamó en la vacía sala común de Prefectos.

No hubo respuesta y dio un paso más en la habitación. Curiosamente, la ausencia de la Prefecta la golpeó. No había pensado en Lisa Turpin durante un tiempo, pero ahora se preguntaba por qué la Prefecta prefería los dormitorios de Ravenclaw. ¿Qué había sucedido que la hizo evitar a Tom Riddle? Después de todo, Turpin le había advertido que se alejara de él.

Una sensación de tristeza la hizo temblar levemente cuando subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tom. Ella encontró la puerta cerrada y bloqueada. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el picaporte de la puerta. Tom había echado muy poderosos hechizos y, ahora que lo pensaba, barreras ilegales en la puerta. Sería desaconsejable que cualquier persona entrara sin ser invitada. Aparte del propio Tom, solo Hermione podía entrar en su habitación sin ser molestada. Anteriormente, se había sentido eufórica porque él había permitido que se acercara tanto y había confiado en ella hasta tal punto. Ahora, se preguntaba por qué estaba tan paranoico en sentir la necesidad de proteger tanto su habitación en primer lugar.

Hermione abrió la puerta y las barreras le cosquillearon la piel cuando entró sin ningún disturbio. La habitación de Tom estaba limpia y ordenada, como de costumbre. La cama estaba hecha, con una colcha verde de Slytherin arrojada sobre ella. El escritorio estaba ordenado. Todo estaba en su lugar, desde el tarro de tinta y el pequeño cuchillo para afilar las plumas, hasta los rollos de pergamino y una pila de libros. Hermione se adentró más en la habitación, sintiéndose dolorosamente como una intrusa. ¿Era incluso bienvenida aquí? ¿Realmente bienvenida?

Ella frunció los labios mientras dejaba que sus ojos vagaran. Su varita estaba en su mano con la magia erizándose alrededor de la punta. Sabía que estaría aquí. Esconder las cosas realmente no parecía ser el fuerte de Tom. O tal vez era demasiado arrogante para imaginar que alguien podría contrarrestar sus defensas.

Hermione blandió la varita en un arco largo y dejó que una capa de su magia cayera sobre la habitación. Podía sentirla tocando todas las superficies. Aquí y allá apareció un destello de magia. La mayor parte se acumuló en un estante. Muchos de los libros en posesión de Tom apestaban a Magia Oscura. Hermione lo ignoró, se concentró en un brillo de magia que flotaba alrededor de una de las losas de la pared de piedra. Ella se acercó y dejó que su magia rozara contra ella. Había una fuerte protección tejida sobre la piedra. Hermione podía sentirla palpitar bajo la punta de su varita. La sala protectora de Tom trató de alejarla, defendiendo diligentemente su secreto.

La magia de Hermione lamió la piedra. No atacó la protección completamente, eso solo la habría disparado, sino que la empujó tirando suavemente. Ella ni siquiera trató de deshacer la magia de Tom. Después de todo, Hermione sabía que era un mago talentoso. No, levantó cuidadosamente la protección, solo un poquito, para poder alcanzar abajo. Hermione balanceó la sala de Tom con la punta de su varita y, al moverse, la ilusión se desvaneció de la pared, mostrando ahora una pequeña grieta donde antes no había más que una superficie de piedra lisa. Aún así, sosteniendo la sala de Tom con cuidado, Hermione buscó en la grieta con la otra mano. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con algo frío y metálico. Se retiró y un collar de oro colgaba de sus dedos. Con un suave balanceo de su varita la sala de Tom volvió a su lugar, sellando el escondite ahora vacío.

Hermione miró el relicario en su palma. Se sentía pesado en su mano y la magia se arremolinaba airadamente a su alrededor. Como si estuviera furioso por su audacia, intentó alejarla. Hermione apretó los dientes mientras miraba la reliquia de Slytherin. Era feo y tosco, rezumaba magia de la más oscura.

En realidad, no fue una decisión consciente de su parte. Simplemente sentía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Imaginar el alma de Tom atrapada en esa pequeña cosa endeble era repugnante. Estaba mal y era enfermizo.

En unos pocos pasos, llegó a la chimenea. No le tomó mucho tiempo dirigir su magia a la madera y encender un fuego. Sin vacilar, arrojó el medallón dorado al fuego. Sin ceremonias aterrizó en una de las brasas brillantes, el hollín empañó el oro. Las llamas lamieron el relicario, pero no estaban lo suficientemente calientes como para causar ningún daño. Hermione miró el pedazo de oro y en un destello de ira, lanzó más magia a las llamas. El fuego al instante ardió volviéndose de un color azul antinatural. Ella observó como el relicario dorado de Slytherin era devorado por las llamas mágicas. Por un momento se resistió, entonces el calor del fuego, alimentado por la magia de Hermione, superó los hechizos de protección y lentamente el relicario de dobló. El oro se derritió y Hermione observó cómo el patético resto del relicario se acumulaba en un charco sobre las sucias piedras de la chimenea. Las gemas verdes que formaban la elegante 'S' ahora yacían esparcidas, desconectadas para siempre del nombre de Slytherin.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Durante un largo rato, se quedó allí mirando el fuego. Tom no había regresado y ella todavía estaba sola en su habitación. El relicario de Slytherin había desaparecido y las llamas se habían apaciguado. La traición de Tom, sin embargo, todavía ardía. Una apretada sensación se había enroscado alrededor del pecho de Hermione, casi quitándole el aliento, y la ira lentamente la consumía. Esto no había terminado.

Metió la varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, antes de dejar las cámaras de los Prefectos. Era hora de hablar con Tom. Iba a hacer que fuera sincero con ella por una vez. No habría suaves mentiras dichas para calmarla y disculpas a medias para tranquilizar su temperamento. Esta vez, Tom tendría que ser abierto con ella.

Ella lo encontró en la planta baja, justo afuera del Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts caminaban lentamente por el pasillo para la cena y Tom, en plena conversación con Dolohov, caminaba entre ellos. Un fruncimiento apareció en el rostro de Hermione cuando una vez más, se dio cuenta de cómo los estudiantes les dejaban a los dos Slytherins un amplio espacio. ¿Por qué estaban todos tan intimidados por Tom?

"Tom", lo llamó.

Al oír su nombre, se volvió hacia ella. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios cuando la reconoció. Hermione se acercó a él y no pudo evitar notar que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho. La determinación furiosa la hizo seguir adelante. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con la fascinante mirada azul de Tom. Excluyendo toda inseguridad de su voz, afirmó.

"Necesitamos hablar."

Esta declaración hizo que Tom pusiera una expresión interrogante mientras una amplia sonrisa se extendía sobre la cara de Dolohov.

"Uh-oh", el Slytherin se burló. "Alguien está en problemas".

Los ojos de Tom se clavaron en Dolohov, con un brillo de advertencia en ellos. Lo calló, pero la sonrisa se quedó en la cara de Dolohov. Tom lo miró y dijo fríamente

"Déjanos solos."

Sin embargo, aunque su voz era calmada, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que era una orden que era mejor no desobedecer. Dolohov parecía haberlo escuchado también. Levantó las manos en un gesto de paz.

"Está bien, está bien. Os dejo".

Con eso Dolohov los dejó y se deslizó en el Gran Comedor. La atención de Tom recayó en Hermione y la miró con interés.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hermione?"

Su nombre salió suavemente de su lengua como si fuera suyo y Hermione entrecerró sus ojos. No tenía sentido tratar de facilitar el tema en cuestión. Entonces le informó secamente.

"Hablé con Merope".

La leve curiosidad en el rostro de Tom fue sustituido de inmediato por una mirada tormentosa. Su mandíbula se apretó y preguntó, con inminente ira tiñendo su tono.

"¿Hiciste _qué_?"

"Visité a tu madre y tuvimos una charla", reiteró Hermione con frialdad.

Por un momento, Tom no respondió. Él solo la miró, con ojos destellando hostilidad, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura. Finalmente, forzó.

"¿Fuiste a Little Hangleton sin decírmelo? ¿A hablar con mi madre?"

Su indignación podría haber sido graciosa si ella no hubiera sentido su magia dolorosamente hormigueando sobre su Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione presionó la boca en una delgada línea y respondió apresuradamente.

"¿Qué pensaste que sucedería? No puedes lanzarme toda la idea del Horrocrux y esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados".

Tom aspiró bruscamente una bocanada de aire y miró alrededor, comprobando si alguien la había escuchado. Para entonces, todos los estudiantes habían ingresado al Gran Comedor y las grandes puertas dobles estaban cerradas. Tom y Hermione estaban completamente solos en el pasillo.

"¿Podríamos no hablar de esto donde todos puedan oír?" Tom siseó.

Agarró a Hermione y la apartó unos pasos de las puertas. Rápidamente, blandió un fuerte hechizo de silenciamiento, para que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Nuevamente, Hermione quedó perturbada por su paranoia. ¿Cómo nunca antes lo había notado?

"¿Le contaste a mi _madre_ sobre mis planes?" Tom exigió saber.

Hermione aún podía sentir su enfurecida magia lamiendo su Marca Tenebrosa. Ella lo alejó con su propia magia mientras se apartaba con enojo de su fuerte agarre.

"No le dije a tu madre", aclaró Hermione bruscamente. "Puedes dejar de enojarte".

La furiosa expresión no desapareció de la cara de Tom, pero al menos apartó su magia de ella y dio un paso atrás, dándole más espacio.

"Bien", espetó. "Entonces, ¿qué exactamente te llevó a visitarla?"

Hermione le mostró los dientes en un gruñido. "¡Tú! Tú y tu estúpida historia melodramática".

"Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando, Hermione", respondió Tom mordazmente.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más. Toda la ira, frustración y sensación de traición, se liberó y le gritó: "¡Me mentiste, Tom! ¡Todo era una mentira! Tu padre nunca te encerró en un hospital psiquiátrico muggle. Y tu madre nunca te abandonó" con irritación levantó sus manos en el aire. "Fui una tonta al creer una sola palabra que saliera de tu boca".

El rostro de Tom se transformó en una máscara lisa e ilegible. El hielo escarchó sus ojos azules y susurró, con un borde de advertencia en sus palabras.

"Ellos me encerraron".

Hermione resopló. No podía creer que todavía insistiera en sus mentiras. Con agitación, su magia comenzó a girar alrededor de ella y estalló.

"Sí, lo hicieron. Y con buena razón".

Esta vez Tom no respondió. Simplemente continuó frunciendo el ceño con frialdad. Hermione no se intimidó en absoluto. Estaba demasiado enojada como para importarle.

"Mataste a tus abuelos, Tom. ¡Los mataste!" dio un paso hacia él y taladró un dedo acusador en su pecho. "Tenías siete años y los mataste. Te pregunto, ¿si no es un hospital psiquiátrico, dónde crees que pertenecías exactamente?"

Sin una pizca de emoción en el rostro, preguntó con voz gélida: "¿Eso es lo que mi madre te dijo?"

"Es la verdad, ¿no?" Hermione espetó. "Tú los mataste, ¿no?"

Su rostro seguía completamente libre de cualquier emoción, pero una sonrisa cruel curvó los labios de Tom. Hizo temblar a Hermione. Suave como la seda, señaló.

"Todavía no me has contado por qué sentiste la necesidad de hablar de mi historia familiar con mi madre".

Debajo de toda esa seda, Hermione podía escuchar una corriente amenazante. No pasó por alto cómo evitó responder. Apretó sus manos en apretados puños, y gruñó acaloradamente.

"Estaba enojada. Enojada con tus padres. Porque pensé que todo era su culpa. Pensé que te habían llevado a convertirte en ..." Hermione arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras le hacía un gesto a Tom. "Esto."

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?" cruel desprecio bailó en la lengua de Tom.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y dijo claramente: "Un asesino".

Una sonrisa satisfecha surgió en el rostro de Tom. Él no negó nada. Por el contrario, mostró un orgullo retorcido por su acusación. Hermione lo miró fijamente, no queriendo creer que pudiera encontrar alguna forma de satisfacción por haber asesinado a gente.

"Tus abuelos ... Neville Longbottom ..." susurró temblorosa. "¿Qué ... qué pasa contigo Tom?"

Tom se burló de ella, "No hay nada malo en mí".

Hermione solo pudo negar con la cabeza, desequilibrada por su total desprecio por la vida humana. Su voz se ahogó cuando dijo.

"No puedo creer esto ..." lo miró con inquietud. "¿Las personas que asesinas no significan nada para ti? ¿No sientes nada?"

Tom arqueó una ceja burlona. Algo peligroso acechó en su voz cuando respondió: "Oh, sí siento algo. En este momento, por ejemplo, me siento bastante enojado" él le mostró sus dientes con una sonrisa amenazante. "Tal vez es mejor que dejes de hablar".

"No."

Hermione suspiró profundamente. Envolvió su magia firmemente alrededor de sí misma, atrayendo la confianza de la fuerza. Las palabras de Tom la inquietaron, pero no cedería. Sus ojos brillaron con ira mientras lo miraba.

"No te atrevas a amenazarme", le espetó Hermione. "Tú eres el que está fuera de sus cabales. Solo mira lo que hiciste. Ni siquiera te importa. No sientes remordimiento en absoluto" con furiosa magia bailando a su alrededor, Hermione agarró a Tom con fuerza del brazo y lo sacudió. "¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres matar a más personas para crear Horrocruxes? ¿Eso es todo?"

Tom bruscamente apartó su mano y le dijo, "Sí. Ese es básicamente el plan".

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Hermione gritó. "¡Es una locura!"

Magia crepitaba a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a Tom. Su mano temblaba mientras pasaba sus dedos agitadamente por su cabello. Tom siguió viendo su arrebato, frío e inamovible como siempre.

Después de un momento, se detuvo y lo miró. Temiendo la respuesta, todavía preguntó. "¿Todo fue mentira? ¿Todo lo que me contaste sobre ti? ¿Eres ...?" vaciló un momento, pero luego continuó, "¿Me usaste, no? Para obtener el relicario de Slytherin. ¿Incluso te gusto, Tom? ¿O solo soy un pequeño engranaje en la rueda que es tu plan para convertirte en inmortal? ¿Qué ves en mí? ¿Una de tus posesiones que puedes convertir en Horrocrux?"

Tom arqueó una elegante ceja. Insensiblemente, apartó sus preocupaciones, "Estás siendo melodramática, Hermione".

"Ciertamente no," siseó Hermione, la ira la recorría. "Estás enfermo. Merope me contó historias sobre ti ... Cómo te criaste. Hay algo mal. Realmente mal".

Tom no respondió, pero la mirada despectiva en su rostro hizo hervir el temperamento de Hermione. Mostrando sus dientes, gruñó, "Realmente no puedes verlo, ¿verdad? Te dije lo que pienso sobre los Horrocruxes. Son aborrecibles".

Tom se encogió de hombros, sin reconocer sus preocupaciones. "¿Por qué estás explotando tan desproporcionadamente?"

"Estás planeando hacer un sacrificio humano para obtener la inmortalidad", dijo Hermione mordazmente. "¡Diría que es un gran problema! Está completamente mal".

Un brillo perturbador entró en los ojos de Tom cuando escuchó eso. "Estoy haciendo algo grandioso. Es una tierra inexplorada. Aquí no existe lo correcto o lo incorrecto".

"¡No!" Hermione espetó acaloradamente. "No, está mal. No voy a dejar que hagas eso".

Tom frunció los labios y la miró. Su voz fue peligrosamente suave cuando preguntó: "¿Dejarme?"

"Sí, dejarte," siseó Hermione ferozmente. "No te saldrás con la tuya con esta loca idea de los Horrocruxes. ¡No te dejaré!"

Tom se rió suavemente, burlón. "Cariño, no te engañes a ti misma. Nunca serás capaz de detenerme"

Eso fue el colmo. La magia de Hermione presionó furiosamente la de Tom y gruñó, "¿Ah, sí? Ya veremos."

La sonrisa burlona cayó del rostro de Tom, reemplazando un profundo ceño fruncido. La sospecha se adueñó de su voz cuando preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de sonreír con aspereza. "No hay forma de que te permita convertir los objetos de los Fundadores en Horcruxes. Preferiría destruirlos".

Tom tenía la mandíbula apretada mientras luchaba por la compostura. Rastros de su furia golpearon los bordes de su voz, "¿Qué hiciste?"

Hermione lo miró y repitió obstinadamente: "Voy a detenerte".

Tom la agarró por los brazos y la acercó más a él. Sus ojos fríos se clavaron en ella y su boca apenas se movió cuando siseó, "¡Hermione! ¿Qué hiciste?"

Hermione tiró de su abrazo, pero él no la soltó. Ella fulminó con la mirada la expresión furiosa que retorcía su hermoso rostro y con sombría satisfacción le arrojó la verdad.

"Lo destruí. El estúpido relicario, el relicario de Slytherin".

Como si hubiera sido quemado por ella, Tom soltó a Hermione. Incluso tropezó un paso atrás. El shock cubrió sus facciones. Al mismo tiempo que su furiosa magia colapsaba dejando atrás un vacío casi doloroso. Por un momento él solo la miró incrédulo.

"No lo hiciste", suspiró tembloroso.

"Sí, lo hice", declaró fieramente Hermione. "Me mentiste. Me engañaste para robar ese horrible relicario. Incursioné en la mansión de Hepzibah. Fui yo quien casi fue atrapada y asesinada. Conseguí el medallón. Por derecho, también fue mi decisión destruirlo. "

"N- no", susurró Tom.

Su voz sonaba extrañamente vacía y débil. Hermione se sacudió y dijo desafiante: "Ya no existe. Lo he derretido".

Ella esperaba que el temperamento de Tom finalmente se rompiera. Estaba preparada para que el dolor estallara en su marca. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo de su túnica y Hermione habría estado lista para tirar de ella y defenderse. Sin embargo, Tom no intentó maldecirla. De hecho, no hizo nada. La esperada expresión enojada no apareció en su rostro. En cambio, los ojos azules de Tom la miraron, con indefensa incredulidad nadando en ellos. Incluso su voz era débil, no más que un susurro, mientras tartamudeaba.

"Tú- destruiste ...

Su voz se apagó y continuó mirándola con ojos vacíos. Hermione frunció el ceño, sorprendida por su súbita melancolía. Su ira había desaparecido completamente, dejando atrás devastación. Parecía genuinamente angustiado. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia el mago angustiado. Esta no era la reacción que ella había esperado.

"Tom", dijo Hermione con severidad. "Tienes que entender. Simplemente no puedo dejarte hacer esto. Sé que piensas que tienes que hacerlo, pero simplemente no puedes. Y ciertamente no dejaré me hagas esto a mi o a alguien más" "

"Cinco años", susurró Tom con voz incolora. "Cinco años…"

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Parecía perdido, casi roto. Solo ahora se dio cuenta de que el señor Riddle había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Tom realmente era inestable. Él necesitaba ayuda.

"Me has estado mintiendo. Realmente me has lastimado", explicó Hermione con voz firme. "Solo por perseguir esta ilusión de inmortalidad. Para serte sincera, no me creo capaz de evaluar objetivamente la situación en absoluto, ni entender las repercusiones que tu plan conllevará. Es por eso que intervengo. Te estoy deteniendo antes de que consigas herir a los demás y a ti mismo."

"He estado trabajando en esto durante cinco años", Tom suspiró temblorosamente como si no la hubiera escuchado en absoluto. "Es mi vida. Es todo" la miró desesperadamente. "¿Es eso? Después de todo ... ¿Siempre quisiste destruirme?"

"No seas estúpido," Hermione lo reprendió mordazmente. "Sabes que no lo haría. Eres todo lo que tengo y te estoy protegiendo".

Tom la miró sin responder. Entonces sus ojos apagados la abandonaron para distraídamente mirar el suelo. Tenía una expresión de desesperación en su rostro que Hermione nunca antes había visto. Con la cabeza inclinada, Tom parecía derrotado y sin esperanza. El corazón de Hermione se apretó cuando lo vio así. Él realmente estaba enfermo. Ella no sabía si estaba delirando o qué ... Después de todo, no era psicóloga. Pero era dolorosamente evidente que el tiempo que había estado en la clínica Pinel no había sido suficiente.

"Tom", dijo Hermione en tono uniforme. "Tienes que confiar en mí."

Extendió una mano hacia él y deslizó sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Tom no reaccionó en absoluto. Con los ojos bajos y parado frente a ella, Hermione no sabía cómo tratarlo. Ella no quería gritarle más. Claramente, no podría alcanzarlo con lógica, ni con enojo.

"Confía en mí", repitió Hermione con firmeza. "Estoy haciendo esto porque es lo mejor para ti, no porque quiero hacerte daño".

Puso los dedos debajo de su barbilla e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para que él la mirara. Su estómago se anudó dolorosamente cuando vio la angustia en sus hermosos ojos azules. Tal vez tendría que contactar a Merope. La mujer conocía a los doctores de la clínica Pinel y podría ser necesario obtener ayuda profesional para Tom.

"Los _horrocruxes_ no son el camino a seguir", explicó Hermione, manteniendo su voz fuerte. "Tenía que detenerte. No debes crear ningún Horrocrux. Te destruirá. No dejaré que eso suceda".

Tom todavía no reaccionaba, siguió mirándola, luciendo completamente perdido. Hermione suspiró y se acercó a él. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Tom", le dijo en voz baja. "Te amo. Pero no dejaré que continúes con esto".

.

Tom miró la chica frente a él. La preocupación brillaba en los ojos de Hermione mientras lo examinaba. Apretó la mandíbula cuando fue golpeado por una ola insoportable de emoción. Le ardía todo el cuerpo curvándose en un nudo doloroso en la boca de su estómago.

El relicario de Slytherin ya no estaba. No existía. Uno de los objetos de los Fundadores ... desaparecido para siempre. La reliquia de Slytherin habría sido su primer Horrocrux. Ahora Hermione lo había destruido. Las manos de Tom se cerraron en apretados puños cuando una fuerte sacudida recorrió su magia. Había planeado ... planeado esto por tanto tiempo. Él era el heredero de Slytherin. El nombre de Slytherin era suyo por derecho. El relicario y el sacrificio lo habrían elevado a la grandeza. Finalmente, habría superado la propia vida y frustrado la muerte para siempre.

Tom miró a Hermione. Ella lo había arruinado. Había sido tan tonto. Estaba destinado a culminar en esto. El pensamiento infectó la magia de Tom con un feroz deseo de destruir, destrozar. La sangre sucia lo miraba, con una sonrisa suave y tranquilizadora en el rostro. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera parecía culpable o avergonzada de sus actos. ¿Él debería confiar en ella? La furiosa magia de Tom se contrajo ante la idea. Le había dado todo a la sangre sucia y ahora lo apuñalaba por la espalda.

"¿Tom?"

Hermione parpadeó hacia él, con falsa inocencia en su rostro. La sonrisa aún tocaba su rostro y Tom no quería nada más que cortarla de su carne.

"Sé lo que piensas", dijo.

Oh, él dudaba de eso.

"Fue lo correcto", insistió, como si su traición fuera algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa. "No puedes seguir adelante con tu plan. Te arruinará. Lo prometo, arreglaremos esto".

Tom contempló el pequeño cuerpo de Hermione y se dejó arrastrar por su magia. Lo envolvió, retorciéndose y enrollándose. El doloroso nudo en su estómago se convirtió en una llama iracunda que ardía recorriéndolo, dando claridad donde antes había habido confusión.

.

Tom seguía sin decir nada y Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer. Ella consideró seriamente llevarlo con Merope. Quiso abrir la boca para sugerir eso cautelosamente, cuando Tom se movió.

Sus ojos se cerraron y suspiró profundamente. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, había perdido su mirada nebulosa y vacía. De repente, su mirada se detuvo en Hermione. La desesperación desapareció y se enfrentó al frío acero. Tom se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione se puso rígida ante el brusco movimiento. Él estaba tan cerca. Sin embargo, el brillo acerado todavía bailaba en sus ojos. Tom apenas movió sus labios cuando susurró.

"¿Crees que puedes destruirme y que no buscaré venganza?"

Sus palabras fueron lentas, abrumadas por el odio que las envolvía, amenazaron con sofocar a Hermione. No tenían sentido para ella. Las manos de Tom se posaron en sus brazos y de repente sus dedos la apretaron dolorosamente.

"Lo pagarás", dijo Tom, el odio torció su voz.

De repente, la magia oscura se deslizó del mago, estrellándose contra Hermione con una fuerza brutal que no había esperado. Un suave gemido la abandonó cuando sintió la magia de Tom penetrando en su Marca Oscura, cortando y rebanando su propia magia. Era una fuerza tan cruel y fría que no dejó lugar a la misericordia. De inmediato, un líquido caliente bajó por su antebrazo izquierdo y Hermione supo que su marca estaba sangrando, desgarrada por la ira de Tom. Ella gritó de dolor. Esto nunca había sucedido antes y de repente el miedo rodó sobre ella, quitándole el aliento. Sintiéndose temblorosa, miró a Tom. Él no hizo más comentarios. En lugar de eso, se apartó de ella y, con una mano que aún la sostenía brutalmente, la atrajo hacia sí.

"¿T-Tom?" susurró Hermione, con voz temblorosa.

Tal vez debería haber buscado su varita. Tal vez debería haber peleado más. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Hermione no pudo. Sus pensamientos corrían. No podía seguir a ninguno, estaba paralizada. Lo que ella sintió fueron los dedos de Tom que la sostenían dolorosamente, su poderosa magia en el aire y la sangre pegajosa que corría por su brazo.

A ciegas, se vio obligada a seguir a Tom. Él fue despiadado mientras la arrastraba hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione tropezó y casi cayó. Débilmente, escuchó el ruido del cuerpo estudiantil. Tenedores y cuchillos tintineando, acompañados de charlas y risas. Los ruidos se callaron cuando Hermione fue arrastrada por el pasillo, muchos ojos siguiéndola a ella y a Tom.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba en el medio del Gran Comedor. Los dedos de Tom agarraron su brazo dolorosamente mientras estaban parados justo en frente de la mesa del profesorado. Tom la había girado así que estaba frente a las cuatro mesas de la casa. Hermione podía ver el mar de estudiantes mirándola. El apretón implacable de Tom sobre ella y las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes y profesores hicieron que el miedo burbujeara en Hermione. Tímidamente, trató de apartar su brazo de Tom. Ella quería escapar del foco en el que había sido forzada.

"¿Tom?" suspiró temblorosa. "Déjame ir…"

Como respuesta, sus dedos se tensaron y la sacudió. "No lo creo."

"¡Señor Riddle!" una sorprendida profesora McGonagall exclamó. "¡Suéltala ahora!"

Hermione miró a la mujer. McGonagall se había levantado de la silla. La indignación y la ira escritas en su rostro mientras miraba a Tom. Los otros maestros habían seguido la exhibición, igualmente conmocionados por la actitud brusca del Prefecto. Tom no se vio afectado por la desaprobación de sus profesores. Hermione se estremeció al ver la sonrisa malvada curvándose en sus labios.

"Oh, lo haré, profesora", respondió, con peligro escondido en su sedosa voz. "Pero antes, tengo que mostrarle algo".

Fue cuando escuchó el tinte sádico que Hermione finalmente entendió el peligro en el que estaba. Aún así, su cerebro no podía procesar las implicaciones del comportamiento de Tom. Apenas podía respirar mientras lo miraba fijamente. Tom le devolvió la mirada con odio ardiendo en sus ojos. El pánico se enroscó alrededor de Hermione con tanta fuerza, que apenas sabía quién era ella. Ruidosamente, su sangre se apresuró en sus oídos y se mareó de miedo.

"¿T-Tom?" tartamudeó ansiosamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Sí", Dippet finalmente encontró su voz. "A todos nos gustaría saber eso".

Tom sonrió al Director. Era falsa, Hermione podía ver la crueldad detrás de su máscara. Incluso su cortés respuesta cortó sin piedad a Hermione.

"Me disculpo por este disturbio, Director. Todo será explicado en breve"

Con eso Tom sacó su varita. Hermione vio con horror como la blandió bruscamente en el aire. Parecía como si la hubiesen empujado bajo una cascada helada. La poderosa magia de Tom la envolvió, arrancando su máscara a la fuerza. Hermione gritó cuando sintió alejarse el efecto de la poción Multijugos de su persona. Si Tom no la estuviera agarrando del brazo, habría caído al suelo. Aturdida, escuchó los murmullos sorprendidos de los estudiantes y profesores mientras se transformaba en su propio cuerpo. Ella tembló con fuerza cuando sus espesos rizos se alargaron y su rostro y cuerpo volvieron a su ser original.

"Que- ¿Qué significa esto?" Dippet exclamó, conmocionado por la transformación repentina de Hermione Rookwood.

"Oh, eso no es todo, me temo", dijo Tom, con vil tinte en su voz.

Lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas de Hermione. Sintió cómo su agarre en su brazo izquierdo se tensaba y con la otra mano buscó su manga. Hermione se tensó por completo cuando la realidad de la situación la golpeó. Tom tiró de su manga y Hermione comenzó a temblar pesadamente. Con la visión envuelta en lágrimas, lo miró.

"No", le suplicó Hermione con voz entrecortada. "No, por favor. No. Eso no, por favor".

Tom fue despiadado. La miró a los ojos, cruelmente e implacablemente, mientras le subía la manga. Hermione no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Bajó la mirada hacia la fea Marca Oscura que había sido marcada en su piel. Se sintió débil. Desprotegida, expuesta.

"N- no ..."

Tom levantó su brazo, mostrando claramente su antebrazo para que todos lo vieran. Hermione estaba indefensa. Ella lloró, los sollozos destrozaron su cuerpo. Podía sentir las miradas implacables de los estudiantes sobre ella y escuchar sus disgustados gritos. Su propia mirada fue dirigida al piso. Hermione no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos.

El agarre de Tom sobre ella se tensó nuevamente. Luego la empujó con fuerza. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y fue arrojada al piso. Gritó de dolor y rápidamente se acurrucó sobre sí misma, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña posible. Las voces la cubrieron. Enojadas, fuertes y acusadoras. Disgustadas, disgustadas, disgustadas. Hermione se acurrucó aún más fuerte y cerró los ojos.

†

Lo que siguió después de eso, Hermione no lo podía recordar. Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas y no podía oír nada más que la sangre corriendo en sus oídos. Manos la agarraban, tirando de ella, obligándola a alejarse. Su varita había desaparecido.

Ella también había desaparecido.

Terminó en una cámara pequeña y fría. Lejos de los ojos de los estudiantes. Las paredes de piedra estaban desnudas y la habitación tenuemente iluminada. Hermione se había quedado muda, solo podía mirar a Dippet y McGonagall con los ojos abiertos mientras discutían.

"No puedo creerlo, Minerva", exclamó Dippet, retorciendo las manos nerviosamente. "¿Qué dirán los padres cuando se enteren? Es un escándalo. Nunca conseguirán olvidar esto. Horrible. ¿Qué pasa si la prensa se entera? ¡Oh, es horrible ... horrible ... Umbridge tendrá mi cabeza ... "

Hermione estaba acurrucada en el frío suelo de piedra, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mientras observaba a sus ... antiguos profesores. Dippet caminaba nerviosamente de aquí para allá, hundiéndose cada vez más en el pánico con cada paso. La profesora McGo- La señora McGonagall, se corrigió Hermione con dureza. McGonagall estaba de pie allí con expresión pétrea mientras su mirada vagaba sobre Hermione. Los ojos pequeños de Dippet también cayeron sobre Hermione. A diferencia de McGonagall, no había tristeza en la cara del Director. Él la miró furioso. Se volvió hacia McGonagall, y dijo con disgusto.

"Necesitamos quitarle el uniforme lo más rápido posible".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron al escuchar eso. Inconscientemente, sus manos se cerraron sobre las solapas rojas y doradas de su túnica. No. Ella quería quedársela. El corazón de Hermione se apretó dolorosamente. No podía volver a ... a ser nada. Suplicantemente, Hermione miró a McGonagall.

 _No me hagas esto._

Cuando McGonagall miró a Hermione, su rostro, usualmente severo, flaqueó. Sus ojos eran repentinamente suaves. La tristeza y el arrepentimiento se reflejaron en ellos.

"Director", dijo con cautela. "Hermione es una excelente estudiante. Se merece su lugar en esta escuela. Realmente creo ..."

"¡Minerva!" Dippet echaba humo. "Todos han visto su marca. ¡Es una sangre sucia! Claramente ella hizo trampa en sus clases. No hay forma de que le permita asistir a esta escuela. Los padres me lincharán".

Dirigió una furiosa mirada a Hermione, quien se estremeció temerosamente. Dippet sacó su varita y la agitó de forma errática. Una delgada túnica gris apareció en el aire. El Director agarró la túnica y se la arrojó duramente a Hermione.

"Quítate las túnicas de la escuela", le ordenó bruscamente.

Luego volvió a dirigirse a McGonagall y continuó lamentándose. Hermione sostuvo la tosca tela gris en sus manos temblorosas mientras el miedo y la pena oprimían su garganta dolorosamente. McGonagall, viendo las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Hermione, dijo indignada.

"Al menos salgamos fuera mientras la pobre chica se cambia, Director".

Dippet, sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba escuchándola. Volvió a caminar de un lado a otro, pisoteando furiosamente, mientras pintaba una imagen muy oscura del futuro de Hogwarts ahora que Hermione la había manchado. McGonagall le lanzó una mirada amarga al Director. Luego se interpuso entre Dippet y Hermione dándole a Hermione la mayor privacidad posible.

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione tembló, lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos cuando comenzó a desvestirse. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente mientras se quitaba su túnica de Gryffindor. De inmediato su jersey, camisa negra y jeans la siguieron. Hermione se sintió horriblemente desnuda mientras estaba parada allí, frente a sus profesores, en nada más que sujetador y bragas. No levantó la vista para ver si la estaban observando. Las náuseas se acumularon en ella cuando alcanzó la túnica gris y con manos temblorosas se deslizó en ella. La gruesa tela se incrustó incómodamente sobre su piel. Era de manga corta. Hermione se estremeció cuando la marca quedó expuesta, para que todos la vieran.

"No puedo creer que esto pueda pasar", gritó Dippet con indignación. "¿Aquí en Hogwarts?"

"Tal vez deberíamos entrevistar al señor Riddle", respondió la tranquila voz de McGonagall. "Debería saber algo más. Después de todo, era bastante cercano a la señora Rookwood".

"No, no", el director lo descartó al instante. "Ya hablé con él. Es bastante inocente en esto. Créeme, no tenía ni idea. Simplemente lo descubrió. Al principio no podía creerlo".

McGonagall lo miró escéptica y comentó: "El señor Riddle estaba en una relación con Hermione. ¿Cómo no podía saberlo?"

Dippet negó con la cabeza con expresión triste en el rostro. "Eso es lo peor de todo, ¿no crees? Tal traición. Estaba más que un poco conmocionado por este asunto. Se culpa a sí mismo, por supuesto, pobre muchacho."

Vestida, Hermione se tragó las lágrimas y se levantó, con la cabeza inclinada, una postura dolorosamente familiar, esperando órdenes. Dippet zumbó una y otra vez mientras Hermione quedó atrapada en su propio infierno personal, incapaz de hacer nada. Después de una eternidad, Dippet finalmente se fue enfadado, arrojándole una última mirada mortal.

"Lo siento mucho, Hermione", dijo McGonagall, con tristeza envolviendo su voz. "Trataré de hablar con el director".

Hermione sonrió débilmente a su antigua profesora y susurró con voz ronca: "Está bien, señora McGonagall".

La mujer hizo una mueca al escuchar su nuevo título. Algo tiró del pecho de Hermione al verlo y decidió que era mejor no investigar sobre esa sensación dolorosa.

"Mi nombre no es 'Hermione'. Es 'Penny'".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Quise dejar una nota arriba del capítulo pero eso chafaría la sorpresa, ¿no? Pero de igual manera os lo digo "Agarraos que vienen curvas"**

 **i¿QUIEN NO ODIA A TOM? Yo si y mucho. Estaba yo tan tranquila y anoche quise traducir un poco ¿Para que? Lo deje a la mitad de este doloroso giro en la historia, y no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando y dándole vueltas. NO ME ENTRABA SUEÑO, lo juro. No puede ser que cuando Hermione ha encontrado una estabilidad de pronto todo se esfume en un segundo. Me ha dado una pena terrible verla llorando, y destrozada por la situación. Espero por dios bendito que Lupin, Sirius, Ginny quien sea saque a Hermione de ahí, no lo merece.**


	30. Grilletes

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling. Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **30**

 **Grilletes**

Hermione no sabía qué pasaría con ella. Como una gruesa manta, el miedo la envolvió y se sintió incapaz de comprender su situación. Se sentó en esa pequeña habitación durante horas, sola con sus oscuros pensamientos.

"¿Hermione?" una voz la sobresaltó sacándola de su miseria.

Lentamente, levantó el rostro. McGonagall había regresado a su celda de prisión temporal. Hermione se apresuró a levantarse y se inclinó ante la bruja. Una mirada incómoda revoloteó sobre el rostro de la profesora, pero ella no hizo ningún comentario.

"Sígueme."

Una oleada de pánico golpeó a Hermione con fuerza. ¿Era ahora? ¿McGonagall sería la encargada de entregarla a los Carroñeros? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras tropezaba obedientemente detrás de la bruja. McGonagall colocó una mano gentil sobre el hombro de Hermione, sacándola de la habitación. Hermione apenas vio a dónde se dirigía. Los pasillos de Hogwarts parecían más oscuros y fríos de lo que nunca los habían visto, como si hubieran arrojado un velo negro sobre todo. Le temblaron las rodillas mientras seguía a McGonagall a lo que solo podría ser su ejecución. Llegaron a una estrecha escalera y descendieron al interior del castillo. La mente de Hermione no dejaba de darle imágenes de lo que los Carroñeros le harían.

"Dippet no alertó a las autoridades", dijo la voz tranquila de McGonagall.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión, miró a la bruja. Por un momento, olvidó su estado y se atrevió a preguntar:

"¿Qué?"

McGonagall le envió una débil sonrisa. "El Director quiere mantener esto en silencio. Así que le sugerí que te permitiera quedarte en Hogwarts por el momento" la tristeza nadó en los ojos de la profesora cuando agregó: "Dippet estuvo de acuerdo, pero ya no permitirá que seas estudiante. Tendrás que trabajar en Hogwarts a partir de ahora".

La voz de Hermione era temblorosa cuando preguntó: "¿Quiere que trabaje aquí?"

"Lo siento mucho, Hermione," respondió McGonagall solemnemente. "Me temo que eso es todo lo que pude hacer por ti".

Hermione miró a la bruja con ojos muy abiertos y un débil suspiro la abandonó. McGonagall le había salvado la vida, ¿no? Rápidamente, Hermione se inclinó ante la mujer y susurró un agradecimiento.

"Gracias."

Todavía conmocionada por este desarrollo, miró a McGonagall y preguntó tímidamente: "¿Pero qué hay de los Carroñeros?"

"No serán llamados", explicó la profesora. "Al menos no por el personal de Hogwarts. No puedo prometer que nada llegue a sus oídos".

Entraron en un pasillo bastante pequeño. Carecía de todas las pinturas y tapices que generalmente se muestran en los corredores de Hogwarts, pero era bastante simple. El suelo de piedra desnudo era irregular y pulido por el uso. McGonagall se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera. Por un momento, su mirada se posó pesadamente en Hermione, haciéndola balancearse nerviosamente. La severidad habitual estaba ausente en los ojos de la profesora, sin embargo. McGonagall aclaró su garganta, luego dijo en voz baja.

"Hermione, has sido una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido la fortuna de enseñar. No te mereces esto".

El estómago de Hermione se convirtió en un doloroso nudo y se sintió incapaz de responder nada. McGonagall le envió una sonrisa triste.

"No sé lo que ha sucedido entre usted y Tom Riddle. El señor Riddle es estudiante mío, así que no me gusta hablar mal ..." la profesora vaciló brevemente. Luego añadió en tono serio: "Ahora debes pensar en ti. No confíes en él. Nunca más".

Hermione asintió y respondió en voz baja, "Lo sé. Ahora lo hago".

La mano de McGonagall se apretó con más fuerza sobre su hombro. "Buena suerte."

Entonces abrió la puerta para Hermione. A regañadientes, entró en la habitación y fue golpeada de inmediato por un fuerte ruido y olor a comida. La habitación era bastante grande, equipada con varios puestos de trabajo. A solo unos pasos, una mujer, vestida con la misma túnica gris que llevaba Hermione, estaba ocupada friendo una gran cantidad de tocino en una gran sartén. En otro puesto de trabajo, un hombre y una niña cortaban hogazas de pan en rebanadas y las colocaban en platos.

Tímidamente, Hermione se adentró en lo que solo podría ser la cocina de Hogwarts. Se sentía perdida entre el ajetreo y bullicio de un buen número de sangre sucias mientras preparaban lo que probablemente se suponía que era el desayuno de los estudiantes. Algunos de los Sangre sucias ya habían notado su presencia y la escaneaban con descarada curiosidad. Hermione nerviosamente se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Debes ser Penny?" una voz se filtró a través de su pánico.

Ella giró en redondo. Un hombre de mediana edad, bastante bajo, se acercó a ella. Su cabello castaño era gris en los costados y desordenado por el vapor en la cocina. Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camisa gris de manga corta. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su piel. Ella se estremeció y nerviosamente jugueteó con la tela de su vestido gris. Al ver su angustia, el hombre sonrió reconfortantemente.

"No tienes de qué tener miedo", calmó.

Hermione lo miró con timidez. El hombre todavía le sonreía y las arrugas de la sonrisa arrugaban la piel alrededor de sus ojos.

"Bienvenida", dijo el hombre alegremente. "Es bueno tenerte. Mi nombre es Dobby".

Hermione intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo logró una mueca temblorosa. "U- un placer conocerte".

"El amo dijo que debes trabajar con nosotros".

Hermione lo miró, y una sensación hueca la arrastró. El amo ... ¿Era Dippet ahora?

"Sí", murmuró Hermione en voz baja. "¿Se supone que debo quedarme aquí?"

"Sí, sí. Eso es lo que dijo el amo" Dobby asintió inmediatamente, todavía sonriendo. "Ven, te mostraré dónde puedes quedarte. Descansa. Estoy seguro de que lo necesitas. De todas maneras, el desayuno está casi terminado. No necesitamos tu ayuda ahora".

Hermione susurró agradecida, "Gracias."

Dobby la condujo por la cocina. Mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, pero todavía sentía los ojos de los otros Sangre sucias sobre ella. Le temblaban las manos, así que las acurrucó en puños, con las uñas clavándose en su piel. Dobby la condujo hacia una pequeña puerta lateral y hacia una habitación contigua. Era oscura y sofocante, probablemente debido a la falta de ventanas. Los catres abarrotaban la habitación, por lo que casi no había sitio por los que caminar. Dobby corrió hábilmente por el laberinto de catres, con Hermione pisándole los talones, hasta que se detuvo frente a uno.

"Puedes dormir aquí", le dijo a Hermione amistosamente.

Asintió tímidamente, con la mirada vagando por el delgado colchón y la manta.

"Estamos un poco apretados de espacio", dijo Dobby disculpándose. "Así que tenemos que trabajar y dormir por turnos. Compartirás este catre con Ida. Ella es la cocinera" frotó una mano suavemente en el hombro de Hermione. "No te preocupes, Hogwarts es un buen lugar. Siempre tenemos suficiente comida y más o menos trabajamos de forma independiente. Si alguna vez tienes un problema con algo, ven a mí. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí."

"Bien", tartamudeó Dobby. "Ahora descansa un poco. Enviaré a Winky a buscarte más tarde. Estaría muy agradecida si pudieras ayudarla con la colada".

"Sí", respondió Hermione insegura.

"Ah, y toma", dijo Dobby y le ofreció algo envuelto en un trozo de tela. "Pensé que estarías hambrienta".

Los labios de Hermione se tambalearon levemente mientras miraba una rebanada de pan y un trozo de queso. "Gracias."

"No hay problema", dijo Dobby amablemente. "Ahora, tómate tu tiempo".

Luego la dejó por su cuenta. Hermione se dejó caer débilmente sobre el catre. Ella no estaba realmente hambrienta, pero aún así se obligó a comer. Sabía por experiencia en la mansión Malfoy que pronto necesitaría energía. El pan sabía a ceniza en su boca y apenas podía tragarlo.

Cuando terminó, Hermione se quedó sentada en el pequeño catre de la sofocada habitación y miró distraídamente el espacio. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Llorar nunca le había ayudado de todos modos. A regañadientes, su mirada vagó hacia su antebrazo izquierdo. Se estremeció mientras miraba su Marca Tenebrosa. La piel alrededor de las líneas negras todavía estaba enrojecida y abierta en algunos lugares, como consecuencia de la ira de Tom.

Tenía un moretón alrededor de su muñeca donde la había agarrado. Hermione bajó la vista hacia la piel y un rostro hermoso y pálido con tranquilos ojos azules bailaron en su mente. Tom. Ella podía verlo. Tom. Tom, sonriéndole suavemente. Tom mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y ella se sentía segura. Estaba tan cerca que podía oler su agradable aroma, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Tom ese poderoso mago que la protegió, su magia como un escudo a su alrededor. La sonrisa fácil en sus labios, llevándola lejos, hacia lo prometedor.

Hermione no podía respirar. Dolía. Tom. Lo que él había hecho ... no había vuelta atrás. Él la había destruido. La había abatido sin piedad, sabiendo muy bien que sus acciones podrían causarle la muerte. Hermione se tragó las lágrimas y en cambio cerró los ojos, aspirando una bocanada de aire. Era hora de alejar a Tom. El mago que la había salvado y protegido nunca había sido más que un espejismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que alguien se dejaba caer a su lado. Una chica, no mucho mayor que ella, holgazaneaba en el catre. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y una sucia bufanda gris estaba envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. La chica miró a Hermione, sin siquiera intentar pasar desapercibida. Luego enarcó las cejas y preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿eres la nueva?"

Hermione asintió en respuesta, nerviosamente retorciendo sus manos en su regazo. La chica asintió, pero siguió escaneando a Hermione. Luego extendió una mano y dijo:

"Soy Mina".

Cautelosamente, Hermione sacudió la mano ofrecida. "Penny."

Mina frunció los labios, todavía estudiando a Hermione como una nueva curiosidad en el zoológico. Finalmente dijo.

"Hemos estado hablando sobre ti. Eras uno de ellos, ¿no?"

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y ella susurró inexpresiva, "Yo ... ¿Oíste eso?"

"Si, si," Mina parloteó fácilmente. "Sí, eras tan elegante como ellos. Con el uniforme y todo eso".

La chica seguía mirando a Hermione, ya sea sin darse cuenta o sin preocuparse por cómo incomodaba a Hermione. Su mirada vagó sobre el vestido de Hermione, observando la tela hecha jirones, y se detuvo en los espesos mechones. Entonces Mina se encogió de hombros y dijo:

"Ahora dura el sabor."

Realmente no había nada que Hermione pudiera añadir, así que se mantuvo callada. Mina se levantó de la cama y dijo:

"Debería volver. Hasta luego, amiga".

†

Tom yacía en la cama y miraba al techo. Ya se había perdido el desayuno y Encantamientos comenzaría pronto, pero no podía levantarse. Un extraño agotamiento se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Había dormido profundamente sin tipo ningún sueño que lo visitara. Y sin embargo, se despertó sintiéndose agotado.

Tom dejó caer el brazo hacia un lado, sintiendo el colchón vacío bajo la punta de los dedos. Sus precipitados actos de ayer se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Nunca era una buena idea dejar que las emociones rijan las acciones de uno. Afortunadamente, Tom había sido capaz de zafarse de la situación. Como siempre, Dippet había comprado sus mentiras. No había sido tan difícil convencerlo. El Director nunca sospecharía de su alumno favorito. Por supuesto, el confiable Prefecto no tenía ni idea de que Hermione Rookwood realmente era una sangre sucia disfrazada. Tom Riddle seguía siendo inocente ... al menos ante los ojos de Dippet.

Tom suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado que se saltaría Encantamientos. Tal vez Dippet le creyera, pero McGonagall no. Muchos de los estudiantes probablemente tampoco. Hermione había sido su novia. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que él nunca hubiera visto su antebrazo? Había sospecha volando alrededor de él. Estaba atrapado del mismo modo que cuando había matado al chico Longbottom. La gente se había preguntado, había expresado sus dudas a puertas cerradas, lo había mirado con recelo y temor.

Y todavía…

Y, sin embargo, nadie había podido demostrar su culpabilidad. Tom sabía que eso también pasaría. Habría sospecha, pero no sería suficiente. Hacer que Hermione se hiciera pasar por sangre pura podría haber sido una decisión arriesgada, pero Tom había planeado la eventualidad de su exposición desde el primer día. Sabía cómo engañar a las personas adecuadas y sabía a cuáles amenazar con silenciar. Claro, la situación se complicaba por el hecho de que Lupin conocía la profundidad de la participación de Tom, pero también tenía una respuesta adecuada para eso. No había lugar a errores, pero mientras Tom tuviera cuidado, nadie podría tocarlo.

Tom se pasó un brazo por los ojos, bloqueando toda la luz. La oscuridad era relajante. El doloroso vacío en la habitación había desaparecido. Sus acciones de ayer habían sido una reacción visceral, lo admitía, pero Hermione se había merecido todo lo que había conseguido. Su traición había tomado a Tom por sorpresa. Se reprendió a sí mismo por haberla dejado acercarse tanto. Si hubiera sido más observador, habría sido capaz de ver la traición antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aún así, él estaba por encima de esto. Él estaba a salvo. Se saldría con la suya.

¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Cómo si algo se cerniera sobre él?

No tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. La situación ya no necesitaba arreglo. Lo había arreglado ayer. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. La pérdida del relicario de Slytherin era un retroceso, pero no era fatal para sus planes. Él podría hacer esto. Lo tenía controlado.

Tom gimió suavemente. Todavía podía ver su rostro. Dolor y traición. Miedo ... y disgusto. Tal vez odio. Él no estaba seguro. No era como si ya pudiera preguntarle. Brevemente, se preguntó dónde estaría ahora Hermione. Tan pronto como el pensamiento llegó a su mente, rápidamente lo apartó. Él realmente no quería pensar en eso.

Rodó sobre su costado y se acurrucó, presionando su rostro contra la almohada como si quisiera esconderse. Se sentía abandonado, solo, y la sensación inminente de destino funesto seguía torturándolo.

†

Sintiéndose entumecida, Hermione dobló los uniformes recién lavados ordenándolos en filas. Cada vez que encontraba el emblema de Gryffindor o los colores rojo y dorado, su estómago daba un vuelco desagradable. Sus ojos le picaban traicioneramente, pero obstinadamente mantuvo las lágrimas a raya. Sin embargo, sus ojos probablemente se veían rojos, se alegró de que en la húmeda y empañada lavandería nadie pudiera verla.

"¿Terminaste?" una mujer regordeta con aire agobiado flotando alrededor de ella preguntó.

Asintió. La mujer, Winky, como había averiguado Hermione, rápidamente ordenó los uniformes doblados en cestas y se quejó, con estrés en su tono de voz.

"Ya llego tarde con estos. No tienes ni idea de cuanta ropa usan todos los días, Penny".

Winky balanceó una canasta debajo de cada brazo y dijo: "Tengo una bañera de sábanas por allí que necesita ser escurrida. ¿Puedes llegarte?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Hermione en voz baja.

Winky le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de salir corriendo. Hermione suspiró suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la bañera. Ella ya se sentía increíblemente cansada y su día de trabajo aún no había llegado a la mitad. El deber de la lavandería siempre fue un trabajo duro. Hoscamente, miró las montañas de sábanas. Al menos, no se suponía que hacía esto completamente sin magia. A regañadientes, sacó la brillante varita roja de su bolsillo que Dobby le había dado. El palo de madera se sentía dolorosamente hueco en su mano y Hermione sabía que solo le permitiría lanzar los hechizos más simples.

Sintiéndose un poco enferma, agitó la varita sobre las sábanas. Su magia lentamente se tambaleó a través de la madera y perezosamente se convirtió en un hechizo. Una de las sábanas flotó en el aire, estirándose y luego deslizándose en el escurridor de ropa. Hermione apartó la odiada pseudo-varita y comenzó a girar la rueda del escurridor. De inmediato sudor corría por su frente. Esto no facilitó el conocimiento de que si le hubieran permitido usar su vieja varita, habría terminado en la mitad del tiempo.

Una sensación de desolación y desesperanza se apoderó de Hermione mientras ponía en el escurridor lo que parecía la centésima sábana. Las paredes de la lavandería parecían presionarla y apenas podía respirar. Hermione se preguntó si Sirius podría ayudarla a salir de esta situación. Para ella, Hogwarts ya no era un refugio seguro. Era solo cuestión de tiempo de que su historia se filtrara. Entonces los Carroñeros se la llevarían ... o Umbridge. Hermione se estremeció de miedo.

Sus manos ya levemente ampolladas se apretaron alrededor de la rueda del escurridor a medida que sus dudas traicioneras se filtraban en sus pensamientos. Incluso si lograra llegar a Sirius, ¿por qué el líder de la Orden del Fénix se preocuparía por ella? ¿Las cosas le habían salido mal y esperaba que él entrara y la salvara? ¿Por qué debería?

 _Sirius siempre quiso ayudarte_ , una suave voz señaló tentativamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por su pelo rizado. Sí, eso era lo que Sirius le había dicho, justo como Tom prometió nunca delatarla. Ahora ella estaba expuesta, una responsabilidad. ¿Qué garantizaba que Sirius no la botaría también?

Hermione suspiró profundamente y continuó girando furiosamente la rueda del escurridor. El miedo nubló su mente. Ella realmente no conocía a Sirius. Ella lo había visto ¿qué? ¿Dos veces? Tom había estado mucho más cerca de ella y todavía no había podido ver a través de sus mentiras. ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius quería usarla también y luego quedaba en una situación aún peor?

Sus pensamientos se alejaron cautelosamente de la Orden y hacia cierto hombre lobo. Podía confiar en Lupin al menos, ¿no? El estómago de Hermione se hizo un nudo desagradable. Ella simplemente ya no estaba segura. De nada. Tal vez era mejor esperar antes de actuar apresuradamente. Seguramente, Lupin regresaría pronto de su misión; entonces ella hablaría con él.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era viernes y el segundo día de Hermione trabajando como sangre sucia en Hogwarts. Ya estaba agotada por el trabajo duro, su cuerpo le dolía débilmente, y estaba constantemente cansada. Lo único positivo que podía ver era que trabajar en la lavandería la mantenía oculta de los ojos de los estudiantes. El pánico nubló su mente cada vez que pensaba en encontrarse con algunos de sus viejos compañeros. De ninguna manera podía enfrentarse a ellos ahora que sabían lo que realmente era.

"¿Penny?"

Hermione levantó la vista de su trabajo, planchar cuidadosamente un par de pantalones. Dobby la había encontrado. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa, casi de disculpa, en su rostro.

"Lo siento", dijo. "¿Pero podrías subir al Gran Comedor? Necesitamos más manos para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta".

Hermione sintió algo apretarse alrededor de su corazón. Había olvidado completamente que Beltaine se celebraría mañana. Ella tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar la apretada sensación alrededor de su garganta. Ella había planeado asistir al baile con Tom.

"Sí, por supuesto", susurró en voz baja.

"Gracias, Penny", dijo Dobby, luciendo bastante aliviado. "Eres un ángel."

Metiendo la odiada varita roja en su bolsillo, Hermione murmuró: "Lo dudo".

Dobby envolvió un reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dijo en voz baja: "Prometo que va a mejorar".

Rápidamente, salió de la lavandería y recorrió los caminos ocultos y pasajes secretos. Como estudiante, no había tenido ni idea de que existía una red completa de pasadizos ocultos a la vista. Inclinándose, Hermione se presionó través de un pasaje bastante angosto y oscuro. Las paredes de piedra eran ásperas y desnudas, el suelo irregular mostraba charcos de agua en algunos lugares. Estaba muy lejos de los pasillos amplios y bien iluminados que usaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aún así, se alegró de poder usar estos caminos. Le aterrorizaba encontrarse a cualquiera de los estudiantes o profesores.

Hermione jadeó suavemente cuando casi se topó con un tramo de escaleras que no había visto a media luz. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de la húmeda pared en busca de apoyo mientras ascendía, con cuidado de no tropezar con un escalón inclinado. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, soltó un suspiro de alivio. No había ningún estudiante a la vista. Solo sangre sucias. Ya habían empujado las cuatro mesas de la casa para crear más espacio y ahora se ocupaban en arreglar las decoraciones festivas, colocando un pequeño escenario para la banda.

"Oye, eres Penny, ¿verdad?" un sangre sucia la llamó.

Hermione asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia él. El hombre se subió a una escalera, colocando cuidadosamente guirnaldas de colores en la pared. Él le sonrió y dijo:

"Puedes ayudarme."

"Sí", dijo diligentemente y alcanzó otra guirnalda para dársela.

†

El Gran Salón estaba casi irreconocible unas horas después. El suelo estaba brillantemente pulido, mientras que unas mesas redondas más pequeñas habían reemplazado las grandes mesas de casa, adornadas con manteles blancos y hermosas moñas. Más moñas y guirnaldas decoraban las paredes y se extendían juguetonamente sobre el techo. El centro del pasillo se mantuvo libre, creando una pista de baile. El escenario estaba completo solo esperando a que los músicos tocasen una melodía pegadiza para los invitados a la fiesta.

Hermione se quedó de pie junto a las puertas, sus ojos cansados vagaban melancólicamente por la sala festiva. Sintiéndose pálida, dejó que sus ojos viajasen sobre las decoraciones. Una sensación de insuficiencia la abrumó frente a la hermosa habitación. Conscientemente, Hermione bajó su vestido gris. Solo logró ensuciarlo aún más con la grasa de sus manos, que consiguió mientras ayudaba a preparar el andamio para el escenario.

"Oye, Penny", la llamó Pete, un sangre sucia. "Casi hemos terminado. Si lo deseas, puedes tomar un descanso".

Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa sumisa. "Gracias."

Silenciosamente, salió del Gran Comedor. La entrada hacia uno de los pasillos laterales no estaba muy lejos. Bajando la cabeza, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta oculta. Esta vez sin embargo, no tuvo suerte. Antes de que Hermione pudiera alcanzar la puerta, se encontró con un grupo de Slytherins. De inmediato, reconoció las caras: Dolohov, Goyle y Draco Malfoy. Al instante, Hermione se congeló, pretrificada en el suelo mirando fijamente a los tres Slytherins. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en la cara de Dolohov cuando la reconoció.

"Oh, mira esto. Es la pequeña sangre sucia" tiró del vestido de Hermione y preguntó con fingida preocupación: "¿Qué le pasó a tu uniforme escolar?"

Hermione no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo. Lo único que podía oír era la risa cruel de los Slytherin y su propia sangre corriendo en sus oídos.

"Contéstale," le dijo Goyle bruscamente.

Sin levantar la vista, murmuró: "Ya no soy estudiante, maestro Dolohov".

Su admisión fue recibida por más risas y burlas desagradables. Hermione se revolvió nerviosamente, luchando contra la necesidad de huir. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Draco mirándola. Los ojos grises brillaban con una luz funesta, el Slytherin fijó a Hermione con una mirada. Todavía no había dicho nada, pero era dolorosamente obvio que él sabía exactamente quién era ella. Hermione sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho, impulsado por el miedo.

"Merlín, esto es gracioso", Dolohov resopló. "Una sangre sucia vestida como una persona real. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído posible".

Sonriendo bruscamente, dio un paso amenazante hacia Hermione. Quería alejarse de él, pero sabía que no debía intentar escapar. Dolohov agarró un puñado de su cabello rizado y dolorosamente forzó su cabeza hacia atrás para que ella tuviera que mirarlo. Hermione gimió suavemente y con miedo parpadeó hacia él. Una vil sonrisa jugó alrededor de la boca de Dolohov mientras se burlaba de ella. Su voz era suave, pero entrelazada por una despiadada corriente cuando dijo:

"Dime, ¿fue divertido untar tu inmundicia con esta noble escuela?"

Todo el cuerpo de Hermione tembló y su cuero cabelludo dolió donde brutalmente tiraba de su cabello. Ella no sabía qué hacer y solo logró decir un patético.

"Lo siento"

Dolohov se rió desagradablemente y soltó su fuerte agarre. Hermione retrocedió tambaleándose. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuello, pero no se atrevió a frotar su adolorida piel. Nuevamente se paró frente a los tres Slytherins y se inclinó ante ellos.

"Si fueras mía", Dolohov siseó con odio. "Te maldeciría hasta tu último aliento".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron ansiosamente y se inclinó más profundamente. Fue Goyle quien comentó sin piedad.

"No creo que nadie se queje si lo hicieras".

Una mirada contemplativa surgió en el rostro de Dolohov y la sangre de Hermione se volvió helada por el terror. Sin embargo, finalmente Dolohov no sacó su varita.

No", decidió cruelmente. "No quiero quitarle ese placer a su Maestro".

Hermione se estremeció ante la última palabra.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro de que Riddle realmente esté tan disgustado con ella", sugirió la voz sedosa de Draco.

Una mirada casi temerosa cruzó el rostro de Dolohov. Rápidamente giró la cabeza para comprobar si alguien estaba cerca. Luego miró a Draco.

"Creo que deberías mantener tu gran bocota cerrada".

Draco no impresionado por su ira respondió suavemente: "Vamos, todos sabemos que estaba detrás de todo esto. De ninguna manera, una estúpida sangre sucia podría haber logrado esto sin ayuda".

Dolohov miró a Draco por un momento como si pensara que había perdido la razón. Luego negó con la cabeza e indignado le informó: "¿Sabes qué? Uno de estos días, Riddle te matara. Y yo estaré allí en primer plano animándolo".

Rápidamente, los dos Slytherins descendieron en una discusión. Hermione todavía tenía torpemente la cabeza inclinada y se preguntó si debería atreverse a huir. Antes de tomar una decisión, una mano gentil cayó sobre su hombro y le susurró:

"Ven

Sin atreverse a alzar la vista, se sintió conducida lejos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente. Entraron en un pasillo más pequeño y dejaron atrás a los Slytherins discutiendo.

"¿Hermione?" la suave voz habló de nuevo.

Se mordió el lado interno de su mejilla con fuerza cuando escuchó su verdadero nombre. Lágrimas que no podía dejar caer se aferraron a sus ojos cuando levantó la vista. Regulus Black estaba parado frente a ella.

"¿Estás bien?"

Él la miró preocupado. Hermione solo pudo asentir. Una delgada sonrisa curvó los labios de Regulus y suspiró aliviado.

"Me alegro." suspiró, todavía observándola con preocupación. "Ayer me asusté tanto cuando te arrastraron del Gran Comedor. Pensé que ... Que te harían ..."

Él tragó saliva. Hermione le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y susurró: "Yo también".

"¿Estás trabajando en Hogwarts ahora?" cuestionó cautelosamente.

"Sí", admitió Hermione a regañadientes. "McGonagall hizo que Dippet se lo pensara".

"Bueno ..." Regulus se pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello. "Todavía es mejor que la alternativa".

El Slytherin suspiró profundamente mientras su mirada recorría a Hermione. Se estremeció al ver la culpa en su rostro.

"Si lo hubiera sabido antes ..." Regulus suspiró.

Hermione lo miró confundida. "¿Sabido qué?"

El Slytherin le lanzó una sonrisa torpe. "Si hubiera sabido lo que eras, no te hubiera enviado la carta. Eso comenzó todo, ¿no? Tu argumento con Riddle".

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron con sorpresa. "¿E-eres ...? La carta de R.A.B ... ¡¿Eres tú?!"

Regulus rió suavemente. "Regulus Arcturus Black".

"Yo ... no lo sabía", tartamudeó Hermione.

Él sonrió. "Aquí nadie sabe mi segundo nombre" el brillo malicioso desapareció de sus ojos y añadió con tristeza: "Lo siento. Lamento haberte enviado esa carta. Todo fue mi culpa".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No. No, no lo es. Tom me hizo esto, no tú".

"Ese bastardo", maldijo en voz baja. "Es despreciable. ¿Cómo pudo simplemente desecharte así?"

"Debería haberlo esperado", susurró con tono apagado. "Todo el mundo me advirtió sobre él".

"Es un buen mentiroso" fue la respuesta de Regulus mientras sonreía débilmente. "Y tiene exactamente lo que quiere. Nadie puede detenerlo ya".

"Aún podemos detenerlo", insistió Hermione. "Todavía no ha conseguido todos los objetos de los Fundadores. Los encontraremos y no podrá convertirlos en Horrocruxes".

"Hermione," contestó el Slytherin torpemente. "¿No crees que ahora mismo tienes otros problemas?"

Hermione exhaló temblorosamente. Tenía razón, pero ella realmente no quería enfrentar su terrible situación.

"Lo detendremos", repitió, la desesperación se unió a su voz. "Tenemos que hacerlo."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer", suspiró Regulus con cansancio. "Traté de detenerlo, pero él es demasiado poderoso. Por eso te escribí. Pensé que podrías ..." se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Regulus" lo miró con expresión seria. "Él matará a alguien. Se sobre Neville. Tom lo hará otra vez".

Regulus se rió sin alegría, el sonido resonó con dureza entre las paredes. "No hay nada que pueda hacer. Tú fuiste mi última esperanza".

Sus ojos vagaron sobre ella, observando su vestido sucio y la Marca Tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Regulus se mordió el labio y forzó una débil sonrisa.

"Se acabó", le dijo en voz baja. "Tienes que dejarlo ir".

Cuadrando los hombros, decidió firmemente: "No, no dejaré que se salga con la suya".

Si lo hacía, no le quedaría nada. Si dejaba de luchar, bien podría estar muerta. La sonrisa artificial aún colgaba de los labios de Regulus cuando sacudió suavemente la cabeza. "No puedes detenerlo. No así".

Incómodamente, Hermione tiró de la gruesa tela de su vestido. ¿Así? ¿Ella había regresado a la nada? Invisible, impotente. Nuevamente, sin valor. Al ver el dolor nublarle los ojos, Regulus se acercó a ella y frotó con delicadeza una mano sobre su brazo.

"No estés triste. No es tu culpa"

Hermione sintió que algo se apretaba brutalmente alrededor de su corazón. Su labio inferior tembló traicioneramente y lo mordió duramente.

"¿Por qué es tan importante?" escupió una pregunta que nadie habría podido responder. "Que sea una sangre sucia. Siempre es eso. No soy inútil".

"Por supuesto que no," Regulus la tranquilizó cautelosamente.

Él la agarró por los hombros. Hermione no supo qué pensar cuando intentó razonar con ella, "Pero en tu posición, no hay nada que puedas hacer. No hay forma de que puedas detener a Riddle. No luches contra él. Él solo te lastimará. Más."

Regulus sonrió tristemente y la miró como si algo en ella estuviera roto. "Tienes talento, mucho talento. No se trata de que seas débil ... No hay nada que hacer, Hermione".

Hermione sintió una helada oscuridad envolviéndola despiadadamente, sofocándolo todo. No pudo respirar mientras miraba a Regulus con ojos vacíos. Había abandonado toda esperanza, ¿no? Sabía que su situación era terrible, pero si realmente no había escapatoria, ¿cuál era el punto? Regulus vio el dolor acumulándose en sus ojos. La miró con compasión y rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo.

"No llores. No es tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste".

El abrazo de Regulus y su compasión le hacían daño. De manera retorcida, era incluso peor que tener que enfrentar el desprecio y el odio de Tom. Regulus no creía en ella en absoluto. ¿Realmente no había esperanza? Hermione se estremeció, pero se obligó a contener los sollozos que deseaban romperla. Finalmente, Regulus la liberó de ese afectuoso y terrible abrazo.

"No te preocupes más por Riddle", le dijo amablemente. "Él no es tu problema. Está bien, de verdad" sacudió la cabeza. "Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo debiste sentirte viéndote forzada a actuar como sangre pura. Riddle es un cruel bastardo por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso".

"Es ..." Hermione confesó inexpresiva. "Es peor ahora. No ... no sé qué hacer" lo miró con desesperación. "No puedo volver a ser esto".

Regulus la examinó preocupado. "Mira, sé que esto es malo. Pero no te abandonaré" pasó una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo de Hermione. "Te sacaré de aquí. Le preguntaré a Dippet si puedo comprarte. Probablemente estará feliz de deshacerte de ti".

Hermione lo miró, con esperanza atreviéndose en su corazón. "Tú ... ¿realmente harías eso por mí?"

"Por supuesto." Regulus sonrió. Luego continuó y cada suave palabra la desgarró cruelmente: "Puedes trabajar en la mansión Black hasta que me gradúe. Después planeé mudarme de todos modos, puedes venir conmigo y trabajar solo para mí".

Por un segundo, ella simplemente lo miró, esperando haberle malinterpretado. "¿T- trabajar para ti?"

Regulus asintió, sonriendo suavemente. "Sí. Estará bien. No es que alguna vez haya necesitado una sangre sucia propia, así que ni siquiera tendrías que hacer nada. Serían como unas vacaciones. Lo prometo. Todo irá bien"

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Le escocían los ojos pero no quería llorar. ¿Esa era la solución? ¿Intercambiar un maestro por otro? ¿Eso era todo a lo que podía aspirar?

"Yo ... yo no puedo", tartamudeó impotente, desesperada para que lo entendiera. "No puedo regresar. Era estudiante. Era ... normal. Quiero ... Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer. No puedo regresar".

Regulus asintió y le sonrió tristemente. "Lo sé. Pero tienes que ser razonable. Esta farsa nunca habría funcionado. Si no hubiera sido Riddle, algo más habría volado tu tapadera. Realmente tienes que ser realista".

Hermione lo miró y no supo qué hacer. Ella solo asintió mecánicamente. No había nada que pudiera decir. Se sentía tan enferma y temía que, si abría la boca, simplemente gritaría.

Regulus le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora que se sintió extrañamente condescendiente. "Es lo mejor".

Nuevamente, Hermione asintió. Su voz fue tensa y ronca cuando dijo: "Tengo que volver a las cocinas".

"Por supuesto."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Era tarde en la noche de ese mismo día cuando Hermione apareció en la sala común de Gryffindor, para limpiar. Estaba inmensamente agradecida de que los estudiantes ya estuvieran dormidos. No habría forma de poder manejarlo si alguien más la veía así. Los Slytherins habían sido suficientemente malos. Ella simplemente no quería ver las reacciones de sus propios compañeros de casa.

Hermione se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro antes de continuar limpiando el hollín de una chimenea cercana a la alfombra. Vívidamente, recordaba cómo se había sentado en el sofá frente a la misma chimenea, charlando alegremente con los estudiantes de Gryffindor mientras disfrutaba del cálido fuego. Ahora estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, fregando el suelo.

"¿Mione?"

Hermione se puso rígida. Lentamente, se levantó antes de darse la vuelta. Ginny bajaba las escaleras. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba revuelto y usaba su pijama. El estómago de Hermione se revolvió melancólicamente al verla. La pelirroja se detuvo directamente frente a ella. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras escaneaba a la chica.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hermione quiso devolverle la sonrisa. Sin embargo, finalmente no pudo manejarlo. Ella solo bajó la cabeza y respondió vacilante.

"Limpiar la sala común".

La vergüenza se encendió en Hermione mientras estaba parada frente a Ginny en su vestido sucio, jugueteando con el trapo de limpieza. Sin embargo a Ginny, no pareció importarle en absoluto. Una suave sonrisa colgaba de sus labios cuando se acercó a Hermione y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Ven aquí", dijo Ginny con firmeza y la llevó a un sofá. "Siéntate."

Brevemente, Hermione dudó. Ella realmente no tenía permitido usar ninguno de los muebles de la sala común de Gryffindor. La suave presión de la mano de Ginny sobre su brazo la convenció para que se hundiera en el suave sofá.

"Toma," dijo la pelirroja, ofreciéndole una caja de ranas de chocolate.

"G- gracias, señora Weasley," tartamudeó Hermione alcanzando uno de los dulces.

Ginny no respondió nada, Hermione la miró. La boca de la chica estaba medio abierta y el choque se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones. Entonces Ginny susurró incrédulamente.

"¿S- Señora ...?"

Hermione no supo qué responder. Entonces solo asintió. Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron aún más. La incredulidad se apoderó de sus bonitas facciones. Abruptamente, alcanzó a Hermione y la abrazó. Hermione se puso rígida y un escalofrío la recorrió. No podía creer que la chica la tocara. No ahora que todos sabían que era una sangre sucia. Hermione no pudo evitarlo, y se inclinó al tacto. La calidez del cuerpo de Ginny logró calmarla.

"Oh, Hermione", susurró Ginny suavemente. "No soy señora Weasley. Soy Ginny. Tu amiga". apretó sus brazos alrededor de Hermione. "Siempre seré tu amiga".

La respiración de Hermione era corta y sus ojos ardían aún más. Ginny la liberó de su fuerte abrazo y le dio a un poco más de espacio.

"Hermione, ¿qué te va a pasar ahora?" preguntó cautelosamente. "Dean, Ron, Seamus y yo ... todos los Gryffindors realmente, estamos preocupados. Queremos ayudarte".

Hermione nerviosamente jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo rizado. Ella no se atrevió a mirar a Ginny a los ojos cuando susurró temblorosamente

"No lo sé. Creo que trabajaré aquí por ahora. Supongo que Dippet está tratando de mantener esto en silencio el mayor tiempo posible. Pero ..." miró cautelosamente a Ginny. "Lo que hice. Es realmente malo. No, seguro que me castigarán severamente ..."

Ginny la miró fijamente. "¿Castigar…?"

Hermione tragó nerviosamente antes de admitir débilmente, "Sí. Yo ... estoy sorprendida de que no..." se estremeció de miedo. "de que aún no hayan ... llevado a cabo una sentencia".

Ginny la miró contemplativamente. Luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un periódico arrugado. Ella lo suavizó antes de dárselo a Hermione.

"Tal vez esto es porque tu caso ha quedado un poco en segundo plano".

Parpadeando confusamente, aceptó el periódico. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos por el título de la página uno.

 **'Ascendencia' de un profesor de Hogwarts bajo sospecha**

 _Remus Lupin, profesor de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se enfrenta a juicio ante el Departamento de Observación de Linajes Mágicos después de surgir dudas sobre su ascendencia. Una denuncia anónima ha generado graves incriminaciones contra el Capitán Lupin, miembro del cuerpo de hombres lobos y antiguo estudiante de Hogwarts. La investigación en curso se dificulta por el hecho de que el Cuerpo siempre ha rechazado un acuerdo de extradición mutua. Actualmente, Lupin logra evitar el arresto residiendo en territorio Hombre Lobo._

 _El Capitán Lupin es responsable de educar a los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año de Hogwarts en Duelo y Artes Oscuras desde que se unió al personal hace tres años. El coronel Fenrir Greyback, comandante de Lupin, rechazó abiertamente todas las negociaciones con respecto a una extradición, incluso si el estado de Lupin como Sangre Pura es revocado._

 _"Es un escándalo", comenta Dolores Umbridge, jefa de la OMB, y critica el estado especial del que se benefician los hombres lobo. El Cuerpo aún opera bajo las condiciones antes de Grindelwald y no hace distinción entre sangre pura, mestizo e incluso sangre sucia. "Esto pone a nuestra sociedad en peligro", insiste Madame Umbridge y defiende una estricta segregación del cuerpo de hombres lobo y una expansión de los derechos de los Carroñeros en intervenir. (Para más información vea las páginas 11 a 13) '_

"No creo que vuelva", dijo Ginny con tristeza.

Hermione alzó la vista del periódico. Una sensación de desesperación la aplastó con fuerza. Lupin ... No la dejaría aquí, ¿o sí? Ginny la miró, con preocupación clara en sus ojos. Se acercó a Hermione y colocó suavemente una mano sobre su brazo. Entonces preguntó con cautela

"Mira, no hiciste nada malo. No pueden _castigarte_ ".

Indignación envolvió sus palabras como si Ginny dudara de que Hermione pudiera ser considerada responsable de sus acciones.

"Pueden", murmuró Hermione. "Es su derecho".

"¿Por qué?" gritó de indignación. "¿Porqué querías ir a la escuela?!"

Hermione se encogió de hombros, incapaz de decir nada, y Ginny continuó enojada, "Eso está muy mal".

Hermione evitó los furiosos ojos de su amiga mientras repetía aturdida: "Es su derecho disciplinarme".

"¡Hermione, no!" Ginny protestó en voz alta.

Agarró la barbilla de Hermione y la giró, así que tuvo que mirar a la pelirroja. Ginny miró los ojos marrones de Hermione mientras decía seriamente.

"Nadie, no Dippet y ciertamente no Riddle, nadie tiene derecho a lastimarte".

Esta vez Hermione no desvió el contacto visual mientras susurraba, "Soy una Sangre Sucia. Pueden hacer lo que quieran".

Ginny miró a Hermione con tristeza e ira nadando en sus bonitos ojos. Con cautela, tomó la mano de Hermione y la sostuvo en consuelo. Hermione se estremeció al contacto. Ella cerró los ojos y preguntó, su voz rompiéndose.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Solo por un rato?"

Inmediatamente, Ginny se deslizó más cerca y envolvió un brazo sobre los hombros temblorosos de Hermione. Con Ginny tan cerca y los colores rojos y dorados de la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione pudo, solo por un segundo, fingir que todavía era una estudiante. Hacer de cuenta que sus mayores problemas eran los próximos EXTASIS o la decisión qué debía tomar después de su graduación. Hermione se presionó más contra Ginny cuando finalmente lágrimas fueron derramadas. Suaves sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo mientras Ginny la acunaba en sus brazos.

"Sh, no llores, Hermione", susurró la pelirroja con dulzura. "Encontraremos una solución. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Haremos que Dippet te deje ir a clases. Entonces puedes tomar los EXTASIS con nosotros. Todos saben que te lo mereces".

Las cálidas palabras de Ginny solo hicieron que llorara más fuerte. Eran sueños nada más. Le llevó un tiempo controlar sus lágrimas. Todavía temblando ligeramente, Hermione se alejó un poco de Ginny lanzándole una sonrisa acuosa.

"Gracias", susurró Hermione roncamente.

"Hablaré con Dippet," prometió Ginny. "Haré que vuelvas".

Aún sonriendo, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No", dijo, la tristeza espesando su voz. "Dippet no me permitirá ir a la escuela. Incluso si quisiera, no puede. Yo soy ... no es para mí".

Ginny sacudió decididamente la cabeza y agarró la mano de Hermione con fuerza. "No digas eso. Tú perteneces a Hogwarts. Como estudiante".

"Tal vez en otra vida..." respondió Hermione en voz baja.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **No sabeis lo que me ha costado traducir este capitulo. Siempre me cuesta los tramos donde la protagonista sufre sin descanso, es que tenia tanto y lo ha perdido de un plumazo y ver ahora las consecuencias, como la gente se burla..uff no puedo. Es superior a mi. Tambien me esperaba algo mas de Regulus, pero se nota que las costumbres Puras Sangre tardan en desaparecer, aunque quieras mucho a otra persona. Mira que decirle que la compra casi como elfo domestico, yo esperaba que una vez comprada la liberaría y no tendría oficios de criada. Pero NO. Seguro es muy necesario que al señorito Regulus le haga la cama todos los días. Como dice muy certeramente Riddle "Black es débil y cobarde". Mi única esperanza es Remus y Sirius. LA ORDEN.**


	31. Comer tu Cáncer

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **31**

 **Comer tu Cáncer**

Si había algo que Tom odiaba, eran los estúpidos bailes escolares. La irritación ya lo estaba desgarrando, se ajustó la corbata verde y lanzó una última mirada al espejo. Con cuidado, rozó la tela oscura de su chaqueta. El traje que llevaba sin duda era bastante caro, pero no era como si hubiera pagado por él. Una sonrisa torcida se arrastró en su rostro. Cogió la túnica que colgaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y se deslizó en ella. Pegaba perfectamente con su traje y tenía bordado intrincados diseños plateados en las solapas y el dobladillo de las mangas.

Fue extraño. Este año, había estado esperando el baile, pero de alguna manera había perdido el entusiasmo. Sintiéndose descontento, puso la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió de la sala común de Prefectos. Realmente no deseaba pasar la noche encerrado en una habitación llena de idiotas pubers. Desafortunadamente, como Jefe de Casa, no podía faltar al evento, especialmente no ahora que toda la escuela estaría observando todos sus pasos. Necesitaba presentar una máscara impecable para que los rumores a su alrededor disminuyeran.

Tom suspiró cansado mientras bajaba por la escalera móvil. Fue un viaje demasiado corto y ya había llegado al Gran Comedor. Una mirada desdeñosa quiso deslizarse en su rostro cuando la mirada de Tom vagó por el pasillo. Lampions encantados flotaban en el aire, guirnaldas se extendían por todas las superficies y la sala estaba llena de gente, charlando y riendo a carcajadas, mientras la música molesta seguía zumbando. Con dificultad, escondió el sombrío ceño detrás de una sonrisa falsa. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando fue asaltado por Bellatrix Black. Vestida con un ajustado vestido de fiesta, la chica lucía devastadoramente hermosa. Sin embargo, Tom no tuvo ojos para su belleza. Él frunció el ceño mientras Bellatrix lo cogía el brazo.

"Toooom", cantó y una sonrisa despiadada torció sus labios carnosos. "¿Dónde has estado? Llegas tarde".

La bruja hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos ardían con una luz peligrosa parpadeando hacia él. Tom arqueó una elegante ceja. No tenía paciencia para lidiar con su locura.

"No hubiera venido si no tuviera que hacerlo," le informó con irritación.

Bellatrix no estuvo para nada impresionada por su mal humor. En cambio, le sonrió con malicia y dijo con una aguda voz, tan dulce voz como el azúcar.

"¿Dónde está tu cita, Tom? No me digas que de todas las personas no tienes una".

"¿Por qué te importa?" siseó con veneno rezumando de su voz.

La vena despiadada se derritió de su expresión y lo miró con pura inocencia. Sonriendo dulcemente, se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé" falsa preocupación goteó de sus palabras cuando sugirió: "Quizás no te sentirías tan solo si te hubieras esperado hasta después del baile para tu revelación".

La sonrisa en sus labios se burlaba de él y Tom apretó los dientes airadamente. No ocultó el borde amenazante en su severa voz cuando estalló.

"Bellatrix, suficiente"

Confrontando la ira de Tom, el desprecio inmediatamente abandonó el rostro de Bellatrix y se alejó cautelosamente de él. Lo miró con recelo. Tom la miró y no se molestó en contener su magia que ahora desgarraba furiosamente a Bellatrix. Ella se estremeció y masculló malhumoradamente.

"Estaba bromeando. Querido Merlín, Riddle. No la pagues conmigo. No es mi culpa que hayas arruinado tu juguete".

Se acarició el elegante vestido y reacomodó su collar plateado. "Volveré con mi cita. Encuéntrame cuando dejes de sentirte tan asesino" la sonrisa aguda regresó a la cara de Bellatrix. "... o cuando tus instintos asesinos estén dirigidos hacia alguien que no sea yo. Tal vez deberías conseguir algo de beber. Podrías relajarte".

Con eso se alejó flotando, obviamente con la intención de divertirse esta noche. Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon en rendijas mientras seguían a la bruja. Todo el evento era una pérdida de tiempo. Inútilmente, dejó que su mirada recorriera la habitación. Una banda había montado sus instrumentos en el escenario, su música solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza, mientras que algunas parejas mostraban sus dudosas habilidades de baile. Tom puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba los vestidos voluminosos de las chicas, algunos brillando desagradablemente bajo los focos, y los trajes mal ajustados de los chicos. Sus risas chillonas y sus sonrisas insinuantes le ponían de los nervios.

Sintiéndose completamente harto del espectáculo, consideró la sugerencia de Bellatrix. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba algo de beber o comenzaría a maldecir a esos idiotas. Plasmó una sonrisa falsa pero encantadora en su rostro mientras caminaba por el Gran Comedor, saludando con la cabeza aquí y allá. Finalmente, vio una mesa con refrescos. Incluso había algunas botellas de vino, Tom notó con satisfacción. Inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia el vino, pero pronto se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron y un destello de sorpresa lo atravesó.

Transfigurada, miró a la chica parada detrás de la mesa del buffet. Con manos ocupadas sirviendo bebidas, no era otra que Hermione. Tom luchó por la compostura. Tenía una mirada pétrea en el rostro mientras servía bebidas. Sin mirar a nadie.

 _¡¿Que estaba haciendo aquí?!_

La mirada sorprendida de Tom viajó por su cuerpo. Hermione llevaba un vestido sin forma, horriblemente feo, que colgaba de su delgado cuerpo. Instantáneamente le recordó el vestido que había usado en la mansión Malfoy cuando la conoció por primera vez. Sin previo aviso, los pensamientos de Tom fueron al vestido negro que él le había comprado para este mismo baile. Tuvo un extraño tirón en el pecho mientras miraba a la chica.

¿Ella estaba _trabajando_ en Hogwarts?

Hermione estaba pálida y parecía enferma. Tom frunció el ceño. Él había pensado que ella finalmente lo dejaría en paz. Se había librado de ella, por lo que su traición ya no podía lastimarlo. Ahora aquí, era como un fantasma resucitado.

Tom podía sentir su magia pulsando a través de él, como un lío confuso y enojado. Con cuidado de no llamar su atención, se deslizó hacia una de las pequeñas mesas cercanas. Su mirada estaba fija en Hermione mientras se sentaba. Ella no lo había visto. Tom ya había lidiado con la traidora sangre sucia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a continuar atormentándolo?

Era absolutamente _exasperante_.

Su magia, agitada y nerviosa, envolvió el vínculo que la encadenaba a él. Aunque justo se las arregló para evitar tironear de el, ordenándole que se acercara. Su enojo se encendió peligrosamente y frunció el ceño mortalmente hacia la chica. Ella todavía tenía la cabeza inclinada, el cabello rizado oscureciéndole la cara, y Tom _no_ se sintió aliviado de que todavía estuviera viva.

 _Ridículo._

Su temperamento alcanzó su punto máximo, apartó su mirada de ella. Ferozmente, fulminó con la mirada la disposición de las flores sobre la mesa. Sintió el impulso de asaltar a Hermione y agarrarla solo para sentir su presencia tranquilizadora. Tom gruñó furiosamente. Su magia se encendió y las flores se incendiaron.

Rápidamente, sofocó el fuego con una capa de su magia. Presionó su boca en una delgada línea, todavía sin mirarla. ¿Por qué esto lo inquietaba tanto? Era confuso. Cautelosamente, miró a Hermione. De nuevo, sintió el impulso de ir allí y tocarla. Tom negó con la cabeza. Hermione era un peligro para sus planes. Ella había destruido el relicario de Slytherin.

Eso no lo detuvo de querer reclamarla.

Enojado tiró del gemelo de su camisa mientras luchaba por calmarse. ¿Tal vez estaba enfocando esto desde el ángulo equivocado? Hermione era suya. ¿Era realmente tan extraño que le agradara que su propiedad no hubiera sufrido daños? La sangre sucia, por muy traicionera que fuera, todavía era muy poderosa, su talento mágico era una ventaja.

Frunciendo los labios, Tom dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la chica en cuestión y un plan se formó en su mente. Quizás esto era algo bueno. Es posible que no pudiera confiar en Hermione, pero eso no significaba que debía renunciar a su propiedad. Esta vez, debería asegurarse de que ella lo obedeciera incondicionalmente. Si Tom aseguraba la sumisión absoluta de Hermione, realmente no existía ninguna razón por la que no siguiera utilizándola.

.

Simplemente no era _justo_. Con las manos temblando de pura ira, Ginny torció la servilleta en una bola mientras miraba a Hermione. La chica se veía obligada a pararse allí, con un vestido que, francamente, parecía un saco de patatas, sirviendo bebidas como un sirviente sin rostro. El temperamento de Ginny hirvió cerca del punto de erupción cuando tuvo que ver cómo un grupo de Slytherin de sexto año se reían de Hermione y la señalaban con malicia. Hermione nunca levantó la vista de su trabajo, probablemente demasiado asustada.

"Deberíamos hacer algo", le susurró una voz profunda al oído.

Ella desvió su mirada de Hermione y miró a su novio. Los ojos de Dean ardían con la misma furia que ella sentía. Ginny tomó su mano y respondió con tristeza.

"No sé que _podemos_ hacer"

La mandíbula de Dean se tensó y gruñó, "La alejamos de allí. Esto es horrible".

Ginny asintió y sus ojos volvieron a Hermione. Los Slytherins ahora exigían que les sirviera copas de vino. Unas sonrisas viles adornaban sus rostros mientras la chica se apresuraba a obedecerlos.

"No podemos", se obligó a decir Ginny.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no podemos?", resopló Dean con justa ira. "Es bastante sencillo. Me dirigiré allí, golpearé a esos idiotas en sus caras y la sacaré de aquí".

Ginny mordió con fuerza el lado interno de su mejilla evitando animarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso cuando vio cómo uno de los de sexto año desairó a Hermione, obviamente quejándose de una cosa tonta u otra. Hermione se inclinó sumisamente y rápidamente sirvió otro vaso. Ginny tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Ella se acurrucó contra Dean y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

"Creo que Dean tiene una buena idea", agregó otra voz.

Una sonrisa acuosa curvó los labios de Ginny cuando miró a su hermano. Con el rostro morado de la rabia, Ron la miraba expectante, casi con esperanza, como si esperara que diera luz verde. Ginny odiaba decepcionarlo, pero susurró temblorosa.

"Lo empeoraremos si hacemos algo precipitado".

Cuando escuchó el dolor en su voz, Dean rápidamente colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la jaló contra él. Las manos de Ron se cerraron en puños enojados y espetó.

"¿Peor que esto? Mírala. ¡Mira lo que le hicieron!"

Ginny tragó saliva, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. No había forma de que ella pudiera mirarlos a los ojos cuando admitió.

"Es mi culpa."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par y tartamudeó, "¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

Con la voz pesada, explicó: "Hoy fui a ver a Dippet. Quería ... hacer que Hermione volviera a ser estudiante".

"¿Lo hiciste?" Dean levantó sus cejas con sorpresa. "Nunca me dijiste"

Sostuvo la mano de Dean mientras agregaba compungidamente: "Creo que Dippet obligó a Hermione a trabajar aquí esta noche, porque yo me metí en el asunto. Quiere que toda la escuela vea que la están castigando".

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par y volvieron a Hermione. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ginny suspiró. "Bueno, primero quiere asegurarse de que gente como nosotros no tenga ideas erróneas sobre el estado de Hermione". Ginny arrugó la nariz con disgusto mientras señalaba a los Slytherins. "Y en segundo lugar, quiere aplacar a esos imbéciles para que no corran hacia sus padres y le cuenten historias de cómo los nacidos de muggles corren libres en Hogwarts".

Dean presionó su boca en una delgada línea. "Maldita sea. ¡Qué cabrón!"

"¡¿Y qué?!" Ron bramó. "¿Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados?"

Ginny los miró. Y dijo con un tinte serio enlanzando sus palabras: "No podemos. Si nos equivocamos, solo un error", su mirada se deslizó hacia Hermione. "y ella podría morir".

.

Hermione se encontraba detrás de la mesa del buffet con una educada sonrisa pegada al rostro. Era tan falsa que dolía. De vez en cuando la gente venía y volvía a llenar sus vasos, o cogía otros nuevos. Hermione intentó no mirarlos demasiado. Prefería que fueran caras borrosas e irreconocibles.

Sin embargo, no ayudó. Hermione pudo sentir sus miradas y oírlos hablar de ella. Estaba profundamente avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella quien sirviera la mesa del buffet? Todos podían verla, señalarla y reírse.

Sintiéndose dolorosamente vacía, miró hacia la pista de baile. Todos se veían muy bien en sus vestidos y trajes. Su rostro se calentó avergonzado si pensaba en su horrible vestido de trabajo. Los ojos de Hermione vieron a su antigua compañera de cuarto, Lavender Brown, en la pista de baile. Su pelo brillaba en un recogido y llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa que destellaba a la luz de forma atractiva. Lavender sonrió felizmente cuando su cita lentamente la hizo girar sobre la pista de baile. Parvati, no muy lejos con su propia cita, sonreía a su mejor amiga.

Los ojos de Hermione se apartaron de las parejas felices y volvió a llenar algunas copas más con vino antes de acomodarlas en la mesa para que la gente tuviera fácil acceso. Mientras tanto, pudo sentir ese dolor constante dentro de ella. Seguía sonriendo educadamente, pero sintió ganas de llorar.

 _Cálmate._

A ella ni siquiera le gustaban los bailes o las galas. Todo ese vestuario y ponerse maquillaje era extraño para ella. Seguramente, se habría sentido fuera de lugar como invitada. Lavender y Parvati probablemente se habían arreglado en el dormitorio, riendo como locas. Hermione no tenía nada que ver con eso. Ella se habría sentido incómoda. De todos modos, era inmaduro. Tan intrascendente. Tan…

… _normal._

Otra puñalada la golpeó y sintió que su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. No. Ella ciertamente se habría sentido incómoda. Realmente no le gustaban las galas de todos modos.

Por mucho que tratara de convencerse a sí misma, la mirada de Hermione viajó melancólicamente sobre las parejas de baile. Estaban pasando un buen rato, riendo y hablando. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y llenó otro vaso con vino.

"Quiero tinto", una voz brusca hizo que su cabeza se disparara.

Con expectación y ofreciéndole un vaso a Hermione, Bellatrix estaba parada frente a la mesa. Su vestido de seda negra abrazaba maravillosamente sus curvas mientras una mirada altanera tocaba su bonito rostro. Hermione inclinó la cabeza servilmente, sintiéndose inadecuada y disgustada consigo misma.

"Por supuesto, señorita Black".

Una sonrisa petulante curvó sus labios rojos. Totalmente avergonzada, Hermione obedeció y llenó el vaso de la bruja con vino tinto antes de devolvérselo. Una mirada cruel cruzó el rostro de Bellatrix. Entonces dejó que el vaso se deslizara entre sus dedos. Se estrelló contra el piso, derramando vino por todas partes. La cara de Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza cuando muchos ojos se sintieron atraídos por la conmoción. Bellatrix levantó las cejas fríamente. Entonces dijo con malicia escondida bajo una capa de falsa preocupación.

"¿No quieres limpiar eso? Alguien podría lastimarse".

Hermione se mordió con fuerza el lado interno de su mejilla, luchando contra la sensación de ardor en sus ojos. Apresuradamente, sacó su varita roja y la agitó hacia los vidrios rotos para que se desvanecieran. Desafortunadamente, quedó un poco de vino.

 _¡Maldita seas, varita inútil!_ Hermione maldijo interiormente cuando agarró una servilleta y se arrodilló. Mientras limpiaba el resto del vino, Hermione supo Bellatrix le sonreía maliciosamente.

"Oh, Tom, ahí estás", Bellatrix sonrió alegremente.

Hermione aspiró un tembloroso aliento, un temor le anudaba el estómago. Era la última persona que quería ver. Tom Riddle. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con impotencia y una sensación de vacío la envolvió, aplastándola.

Su corazón se apretó, pero todavía levantó la cabeza. Arrodillada en el suelo, miró a Tom que estaba parado frente a ella. Bellatrix estaba a su lado y miraba la escena con morboso interés. En contraste con su alegría, las facciones hermosas de Tom eran completamente inexpresivas. Hermione miró fijamente sus ojos azules y no pudo respirar. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la servilleta, desmoronándose.

Ella estaba asustada. Tan asustada. De él.

 _Tom._

Él la había destruido. Despiadadamente, la había destrozado, no dejando más que dolor.

Hermione todavía lo miraba fijamente, petrificada. Tom se veía increíblemente guapo en su traje oscuro que enfatizaba su figura ágil con gracia serpentina. Unos mechones ondulados de pelo negro colgaban casualmente en un rostro perfectamente esculpido. Frío como el hielo, sus ojos insondables observaron su cuerpo arrodillado.

Ella había estado tan asustada.

Había sido el Dios vengativo de su nuevo mundo.

Fue cuando Hermione vio el fugaz desdén en los ojos azules de Tom, que su miedo se inclinó. Se derrumbó en algo nuevo. Fue la mirada implacable en su rostro lo que la despertó. Una pequeña llama surgió en su interior. Ella había pensado que ver a Tom después de lo que le había hecho la destruiría finalmente. En cambio, esa pequeña llama la atravesó y, bajo la mirada desdeñosa de Tom, aumentó de tamaño hasta convertirse en un furioso infierno, apenas controlable. En ese momento, si hubiera tenido una varita, Hermione lo habría atacado.

Sin romper el contacto visual, se levantó del piso. ¿Cómo alguna vez se sintió protegida con él? ¿Amada? Tom estaba vacío, no tenía emociones ni nada real. ¿Ahora? Hermione solo se sentía traicionada.

Ella estaba furiosa.

"¿Qué, sangre sucia?" espetó la voz de Bellatrix. "¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Sí, señorita Black," respondió Hermione en voz baja, su mirada fija nunca vacilando de la de Tom. "Tengo trabajo que hacer".

Con eso ella se apartó de él, sin la acostumbrada reverencia.

.

Sintiéndose un poco desequilibrado, Tom dejó que Bellatrix lo arrastrara de la mesa de refrigerios. Por supuesto que podría haberla detenido, pero extrañamente se sintió aliviado alejándose de la presencia de Hermione. Su reacción hacia él fue ... inesperada. Sorprendentemente beligerante. No le gustó ni un poco. Tom sintió la rabia dentro de él, su magia exigiendo furiosamente ser liberada. Uno esperaría que Hermione supiera finalmente cual era su lugar.

Bellatrix procedió a verter palabras en el oído de Tom, pero él no pudo obligarse a escuchar. Todo lo que ofrecía era un asentimiento de vez en cuando. Tom notó con irritación que sus ojos seguían pegados a Hermione. De alguna manera todavía se recuperaba del shock por la mirada que ella le había lanzado. Nunca había visto sus ojos cafés tan consumidos por la ira. Tragó saliva al recordar que Hermione ni siquiera había mirado a Bellatrix con la misma cantidad de odio. Ella había reservado esa mirada solo para él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarlo así?

†

Mientras el baile avanzaba, la ira lo consumió por completo. Ya no aceptaría la insolencia de Hermione. Tom no solo la reclamaría esta noche. No, también tenía intención de enseñarle su lugar de una vez por todas a la sangre sucia. Para que sus planes se desarrollaran, necesitaba estar a solas con ella.

Eran casi las doce y media cuando McGonagall finalmente disolvió la fiesta, enviando a los últimos estudiantes a sus respectivas salas comunes. Tom no regresó a las cámaras de Prefectos, sino que se escondió en un aula vacía. Esperó otra media hora, antes de volver al Gran Comedor.

Con magia hirviendo dentro de él, volvió a entrar en el pasillo. La música estaba apagada y las luces encendidas. La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por unas pocas sangre sucias. Estaban ocupadas limpiando, mojando el piso y reorganizando las cuatro mesas de la casa. Rápidamente, Tom vio a Hermione entre ellas. Arrancaba a mano las guirnaldas de la pared. Una ráfaga de ira lo golpeó duramente. ¿De repente era demasiado estúpida para usar una varita?

Furiosamente, se acercó a la chica. Casi la había alcanzado cuando Hermione levantó la vista de su trabajo. Sus labios regordetes se enturbiaron con enojo cuando lo reconoció, enviando a Tom en otro ataque de ira. Ligeramente, Hermione inclinó la cabeza y saludó glacialmente.

"Maestro."

Tom se sorprendió de cómo logró que esa palabra sonara como el más desagradable de los insultos. Sin responder, la agarró con fuerza por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Algunas de las sangre sucias lo miraron fijamente, con preocupación en sus ojos, pero no intentaron detenerlo. Brutalmente, sacó a Hermione del Gran Comedor y no se detuvo hasta que encontró privacidad en uno de los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts.

Instantáneamente, Tom rodeó a la sangre sucia y siseó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Hermione?"

A pesar de la amenaza inconfundible que rodeaba su tono, la chica no se apartó de él. Tom sintió que su temperamento se elevaba unas cuantas muescas.

"Mi trabajo" fue la frágil respuesta que obtuvo de Hermione.

Él tomó una respiración profunda. No sería suficiente solo con maldecirla. Al menos no todavía. Estremecido por la ira, Tom exigió saber.

"¿Cómo te las arreglaste para quedarte en Hogwarts?"

Los ojos de Hermione estaban sellados e ilegibles mientras lo miraba. Claramente disgustada por su presencia, se burló.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás decepcionado de que los Carroñeros no me cruciaron hasta la muerte?"

La ira de Tom alcanzó su punto máximo cuando sintió una punzada de inquietud en su pecho ante ese posible escenario. Dio un paso amenazador hacia la rebelde sangre sucia y gruñó.

"Ni siquiera me importa cómo te saliste de esto. No creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente" la agarró del brazo y la sacudió. "A partir de ahora, harás exactamente lo que yo te diga".

A pesar de su aguda orden, Hermione resopló con desprecio, " _¿¡Hacer lo que digas!?_ Después de todo lo que me hiciste, tienes el coraje de atreverte a hablarme".

Tom no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Ella todavía insistía en su desobediencia? Su temperamento se elevó hasta el punto de ebullición y amenazó: "Será mejor que te calles, o te juro que lo lamentarás".

El brillo rebelde no desapareció de los ojos de Hermione. Incluso se atrevió a responderle, "No puedes decirme qué hacer".

"¿De verdad?" Tom se burló cruelmente.

Luego, tiró brutalmente del vínculo que lo encadenaba a Hermione. Satisfecho, observó como la chica siseaba de dolor agarrando su antebrazo izquierdo donde su Marca Tenebrosa era completamente visible.

"A mi parece que todavía me perteneces".

Los enojados ojos marrones lo miraban furiosos. Tom se quedó desconcertado por el fuego que ardía en ellos. Él había esperado algo más. ¿Quizás miedo? …¿Rendición? Sin embargo, ella no estaba suplicando por su perdón. Todo lo que obtuvo fue enojo. Mostrando los dientes, la sangre sucia gruñó.

"No soy tuya, Tom".

Ella levantó su brazo, mostrando la extensión de piel que estaba oscurecida por la tinta. Hermione deslizó sus dedos sobre la Marca Tenebrosa y dijo fríamente.

"Esto no significa nada para mí. Un vínculo de magia que me fue forzado hace mucho tiempo. Ya no tiene importancia" sus ojos marrones se desviaron del tatuaje a Tom. "Justo como tú."

Esas tres palabras profundas, revolvieron algo en Tom, pesado y doloroso. No le gustó en absoluto. ¿Cómo era posible que las palabras de Hermione todavía lo dominaran? Tom apretó sus manos en apretados puños. Él _no_ iba a ceder. Ella estaba a _su_ merced.

"Como yo lo veo", dijo Tom con una sonrisa cruel torciendo sus labios. "Tu opinión no importa en absoluto".

Para enfatizar su punto, activó de nuevo el vínculo entre ellos y lo retorció con dureza. Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, pero por lo demás no reaccionó. Era frustrante cómo sus ojos marrones seguían perforándolo llenos de desafío.

"Si eso es lo que pensabas de nosotros todo el tiempo, me alegra que lo hayas terminado". Hermione mordió. "Al menos ahora sé dónde estoy contigo".

La magia de Tom se revolvió enojada frente a su desafío. Debería estar arrastrándose a sus pies, no parada frente a él. Impulsado por un loco deseo de ver como su compostura flaqueaba, Tom dio un paso brusco hacia Hermione. Él brutalmente la empujó hasta que su espalda colisionó contra la dura pared de piedra del corredor. Luego la agarró de las muñecas y las forzó contra la piedra, atrapándola efectivamente entre la pared y su propio cuerpo.

"Nada ha terminado entre nosotros", le susurró al oído con amenaza afilando sus palabras. "Aún me perteneces. No lo olvides".

Sus ojos marrones lo miraron ferozmente. Hermione se retorció en el fuerte agarre de Tom sin ninguna esperanza de liberarse y finalmente preguntó acaloradamente, "¿Es esto lo que querías todo el tiempo? ¿Yo indefensa? ¿Sin tener el poder de desafiarte? ¿Te gusta más así?"

Tom no quiso escucharla más. Sus divagaciones no significaban nada. Duramente, apretó su agarre en sus muñecas. La sangre sucia necesitaba finalmente aceptar su dominio. Hermione le pertenecía y Tom no aceptaría más que la absoluta sumisión.

Impulsado por un fuego vengativo, se inclinó hacia ella y estrelló su boca con fuerza contra la de ella en un brutal, y reclamado beso. Pudo oírla jadear suavemente en señal de protesta, pero su objeción fue rápidamente amortiguada por su boca sobre la de ella. Hambriento la consumió, le pasó la lengua por los labios. ¿Había echado de menos esto? Hermione se retorció debajo de él, pero no aflojó su agarre sobre ella. En cambio, chupó su regordete labio inferior y mordió, duro.

Hermione sabía bien, igual que antes, incluso si ahora intentaba alejarlo.

Cuando se retiró, Tom quedó fascinado al ver sus labios ahora hinchados. Eso era lo que necesitaba, ¿no? Controlar. Controlar a Hermione y su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente logró apartar los ojos de su boca, se encontró con una expresión ilegible en el rostro de Hermione, solo su nariz se arrugaba por el disgusto mientras lo miraba fijamente. Tom estaba enojado por su falta de reacción y ese conjunto de emociones decididamente opuestas que mostraba hacia él. Se presionó amenazadoramente contra ella y aclaró:

"No te equivoques, Hermione. Tú, tu cuerpo, me pertenecen".

La expresión de Hermione seguía siendo pétrea. No dijo ni una palabra y lo miró con el mentón desafiante. Una ola de ira lo golpeó. Si ella quería ir por el camino dificil, así sería. Tendría a Hermione, de una forma u otra, y dejaría muy claro que todo lo que ella podía ofrecer era suyo.

Enojado, juntó sus muñecas y las forzó contra la pared sobre su cabeza. Su otra mano viajó sobre su cuerpo, rozando sus curvas, hasta que con avidez le subió la falda. Hermione no pudo detenerlo, porque era una sangre sucia sin poder, Tom separó sus piernas y se movió en el medio.

Se presionó contra su cuerpo más pequeño y gimió cuando su ingle se frotó contra la de ella, dándole la fricción que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Tom enterró su rostro contra el hueco de su cuello, mordisqueando ansiosamente su suave piel, ascendiendo hasta que pudo presionar su boca contra la de ella otra vez. El deseo ardiente se acumuló, y unida a su ira formó una mezcla insoportable. Había extrañado el cuerpo de Hermione.

Con la lujuria nublándole el juicio, Tom permitió que su mano viajara tirando exigente de sus bragas, mientras forzaba su lengua más allá de sus labios y se sumergía en su boca. Hermione se sentía tan bien bajo sus dedos, sabía tan maravilloso, que hacía que sus sentidos se arremolinaran de puro deseo. Finalmente, agarró el dobladillo de sus bragas y un suave gemido lo abandonó. Solo quería arrancar ese pedazo de tela ofensivo de su delicioso cuerpo, cuando de repente Hermione mordió con fuerza la lengua en su boca. Sus afilados dientes desgarraron rápidamente la piel y el dolor, combinado con el sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre, logró alejar a Tom de sus lujuriosos impulsos.

Él se apartó de ella, incluso soltó sus muñecas y dio un paso atrás. Tom parpadeó confundido. Se había dejado llevar tanto, que necesitaba un segundo para evaluar la situación. Un líquido caliente corría por la esquina de su boca. _Sangre_ , se dio cuenta. La ira lo recorrió y levantó una mano, limpiándose la sangre. Sus ojos ardieron furiosamente mientras miraba a Hermione.

La chica seguía presionada contra la pared y lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Entonces su sorpresa cambió a algo que Tom tuvo que describir como asco. La indignación se envolvió alrededor de su voz cuando estalló.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás _haciendo_?!"

Tom estaba furioso. Era difícil determinar qué lo había enojado más, pero por encima de todo, el rechazo de Hermione ardía. La sangre sucia le pertenecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a morderlo? El disgusto en sus ojos le dijo que ella ni siquiera había tenido intención de devolverle sus besos. No quería examinar lo que eso significaba, permitió que su ira tomara el control. Antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar en huir, Tom nuevamente se metió en su espacio personal y la agarró por los brazos.

"¿De verdad crees que podrías rechazarme?" siseó con cruel inflexión en su voz.

Los ojos de Hermione se habían ensanchado ante su intrusión, pero se convirtieron en rendijas enojadas. Como para provocarlo, descubrió sus dientes y gruñó.

" _No_ te quiero. No quiero que me toques, no quiero que me hables. No quiero verte nunca más. _¡No te quiero, Tom!_ "

Sus palabras estaban destinadas a morder y lo hicieron, admitió Tom de mala gana. Su magia lo envolvió furiosamente. La situación lentamente se le escapaba de control, y no lo apreció. Hermione lo miró y tiró del fuerte agarre que todavía tenía en sus brazos.

"¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?" gruñó furiosamente. "No te quiero más, ¿así que me tomarás por la fuerza?"

Tom presionó todo su peso corporal contra ella, inmovilizándola cruelmente contra la pared del pasillo. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella. El desprecio cubrió su tono cuando siseó.

"Suenas como si no _pudieras_ disfrutarlo".

Ante sus crueles palabras, el miedo brotó en los bonitos ojos de Hermione. Tom se sintió triunfante al mismo tiempo que devastado. Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que sentía Hermione no retrocedió. En cambio, pareció abrazar su miedo. Lo miró fijamente sin vacilación y su miedo fue acompañado por una determinación sombría.

"No lo haría", dijo la chica, con voz tranquila y controlada. "Simplemente te despreciaría más de lo que ya lo hago".

Tom presionó su boca en una fina línea enojada. Su mano se apretó alrededor de sus brazos y tiró de ella antes de golpearla brutalmente contra la pared. Hermione siseó de dolor cuando la parte trasera de su cabeza chocó contra la pared de piedra, pero no cedió más reacción. Tom sintió su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella se sentía tan delicada y pequeña en sus brazos. Hermione no tenía varita mágica ni forma de defenderse. Aún así, cuando ella lo miró, sus ojos eran tan duros como el acero.

"Eres _mía_ ", insistió Tom amenazadoramente.

Sin embargo, sus palabras sonaron huecas y vacías en su lengua y Hermione permaneció poco impresionada. Pudo sentir su magia empujando contra la suya sin ningún signo de rendición.

"Tom, te estoy advirtiendo", dijo Hermione con firmeza. "Sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero estás equivocado. Y he terminado de poner excusas por tu comportamiento".

"No necesito tu absolución", se burló Tom.

"Bien, no la tienes de ninguna manera", aclaró airadamente. "Tal vez nadie nunca te ha dicho esto, así que lo haré ahora: lo que estás haciendo está mal. La forma en que me tratas está mal. La forma en que tratas a otras personas como meros peones, está mal. Y lo que estás planeando con esos Horrocruxes está mal".

Los ojos de Hermione perforaron a Tom y todo se escabulló. De repente sintió la necesidad de moverse nerviosamente bajo su implacable mirada. Eso lo enfureció más.

"No lo es", se burló y una sonrisa salvaje surgió en su rostro. "Es la vida _eterna_ , Hermione. Me lo merezco".

"Compadezco a todos los que merecen un destino así".

Él apretó los dientes, pero ignoró su comentario y se burló, "¿De verdad estás tan ciega a lo que estoy haciendo? Mis Horrocruxes serán lo mejor que un mago haya creado alguna vez".

"No", dijo ella con firmeza. "Son un cáncer que te está comiendo vivo".

Abrió la boca para arrojarle algo a cambio, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando la magia de Hermione colisionó con él. La fuerza detrás de su ataque la hizo soltarla e incluso tropezar a un paso.

"Ya ni me importa", le gruñó, la magia crepitaba a su alrededor. "Estás jodido, Tom. Tu padre tenía razón desde el principio. Si estás tan ansioso por sacrificar tu alma, no me importa. Adelante, destrúyete".

Dio un paso hacia Tom y él sintió su poderosa magia tirando de él, cortándolo. Hermione lo miró y gruñó.

"Pero no pienses que me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras matas a personas inocentes".

Todo estaba cayendo. Pero si Tom caía, él la arrastraría con él. La rabia ardió en su interior, e infectó su magia. Impulsado por un loco impulso de tomar represalias, tomó su varita mágica.

.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró cuando miró a Tom viendo la ira distorsionar su hermoso rostro. Su magia ya indignada estaba sofocando el aire. Hermione excluyó toda emoción de su rostro, escondiendo lo aterrorizada que en realidad estaba del mago oscuro. Ella solo pudo ver como Tom sacaba la varita. Hermione supo que no podía defenderse. La varita roja en su bolsillo era inútil.

A pesar del miedo que casi la asfixiaba, se impuso. Ella había terminado huyendo de Tom y su ira. Hermione apretó los puños, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Tom era asqueroso. Lo que había hecho ... todavía se sentía conmocionada y el beso forzado permanecía en sus labios, hormigueando y ardiendo desagradablemente.

La furia rugió en los hermosos ojos azules de Tom cuando la miró y Hermione supo que no podía ceder a esa furia. Si lo hacía, perdería todo. Regulus había estado equivocado. Hermione no podía simplemente aceptar su destino. Si lo hacía, si se daba por vencida, no le quedaría nada. Tom también estaba equivocado. Ella nunca volvería arrastrándose hacia él. Con dientes apretados, lo observó mientras levantaba su varita hacia ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tom pudiera lanzarle la maldición, una voz enojada sonó por el corredor, "¡Oye, déjala en paz!"

Hermione se sobresaltó y volvió la cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Ginny. Con una mirada feroz en el rostro, la pelirroja pisoteó hacia ellos. Ella incluso tenía su varita en la mano.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" gruñó furiosamente.

Tom visiblemente luchó por componer la máscara del encantador Prefecto. Su varita yacía en su mano y un brillo inquietante agudizó sus ojos.

"Señorita Weasley", espetó. "Esto no te concierne. Amablemente, déjanos en paz".

La ira pintaba todo el bonito rostro de Ginny. "Como el infierno te dejaré a solas con Hermione".

Hermione se estremeció cuando de repente Ginny se acercó a ella y la rodeó con un brazo. Rápidamente con voz suave trató de calmarla.

"Está bien, Hermione".

Ella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione estaba tenso, pero la cercanía de Ginny logró consolarla. Mientras la pelirroja sostenía a Hermione con cautela, la furia en su rostro se volvía más oscura y miró a Tom.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?"

Para entonces, Tom había logrado calmarse. La fachada tranquila era una abominación aterradora.

"Lo que estoy haciendo no es asunto tuyo", dijo y algo aterrador se ocultó en su voz suave.

"Lo es," dijo Ginny. "cuando atacas a mi amiga".

Una sonrisa desagradable torció los labios de Tom. Gesticulando hacia Hermione, se burló, "Pierdes el tiempo defendiendo algo como esto. Es solo una sangre sucia".

La crueldad de sus palabras la cortaron sin piedad. Aspiró una bocanada de aire y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Sintiendo su estremecimiento tras las palabras de Tom, Ginny apretó su agarre en Hermione.

"Se lo has quitado todo", le gruñó Ginny. "¿Es divertido acosar a alguien que no puede defenderse?"

La desagradable expresión burlona no cayó del rostro de Tom y Ginny negó con la cabeza, asqueada.

"Deberías estar jodidamente avergonzado", le dijo con frialdad. "¡Ella era tu novia! ¡Por Merlín!"

Los ojos impasibles de Tom abandonaron a Ginny. Con lentitud su mirada pasó por encima de Hermione hasta que la miró a los ojos. La sonrisa despectiva aún colgaba de sus labios cuando afirmó cruelmente.

"Ella nunca fue mi novia".

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas la asfixiaban, pero estoicamente, le devolvió la mirada, escondiendo todas sus emociones. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Tom le lanzó una última mirada despectiva a Ginny antes de darse la vuelta marchándose. La pelirroja lo observó, la ira todavía le retorcía el rostro.

"Qué gilipollas".

Hermione bajó la vista mirando hacia el piso. Le ardían los ojos y se sentía inestable sobre sus pies. El cálido brazo de Ginny seguía envuelto alrededor de ella y estaba increíblemente agradecida por eso.

"Gracias."

"Pff, no tienes que agradecerme por eso", respondió Ginny. "Riddle es un desgraciado".

"Aún así", Hermione le sonrió a su amiga. "Gracias.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces un ceño fruncido surgió entre sus cejas. Cautelosamente, preguntó: "Riddle lo sabía, ¿no?"

Hermione tragó nerviosamente. "Q- ¿qué quieres decir?"

"No descubrió que eras una nacida de muggles", insistió Ginny, la ira regresó a ella. "Él lo supo todo el tiempo".

Hermione removió nerviosamente un mechón de su cabello rizado, pero no se atrevió a mirarla. Sorprendentemente, la sangre pura no la presionó por una respuesta. Hermione suspiró profundamente. Ella no debería decirle nada a Ginny. Era muy peligroso. Aun así, de alguna manera sintió la necesidad de confiar en alguien.

"Tom ..." tartamudeó Hermione y miró a Ginny temerosamente. "Él es ... él es mi Maestro".

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron cuando la escuchó. Luego una expresión de repugnancia cruzó las lindas características de la pelirroja. Hermione aspiró cuando la vio e inclinó la cabeza. ¿Ginny finalmente la repugnaba? A pesar de los pensamientos oscuros de Hermione, Ginny se acercó más y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

"Ese bastardo," suspiró la Gryffindor, la ira doblando su tono. "Así que, ¿era una fachada? ¿Ser su novia? ¿Te obligó a hacerlo?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros, sintiendo el crudo dolor ardiendo en ella.

"Al principio solo fue una mentira", respondió mansamente. "Entonces realmente fue mi novio. Al menos, eso es lo que pensé. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura ..."

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Tengo la sensación de que cada vez que se acerca uno de los amigos de Hermione, Tom esta a punto de matarlos, ese es el punto de inflexión que le falta al personaje para que Hermione deje de buscar excusas, y lo vea como el monstruo que realmente es. Tengo el mal presentimiento que el va a matar a uno de sus amigos y ahí es donde Hermione lo va a odiar de por vida. Cada vez que se acercan a ella me pongo en tensión.**

 **Este capitulo también me ha costado traducirlo, no se si es porque lo he hecho por la mañanas, pero he escrito este capitulo mil veces, cambiando palabras, variando la conjunción, no se….lo repasaba y me sonaba tan mal la traducción…que he acabado hasta el moño de el. Espero que vosotras no tengáis tantos problemas que yo, es el fallo de ser tan perfeccionista, o consigo la perfección o mejor no hacer nada.**


	32. Sin Miedo a la Vida o la Muerte

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rownling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **32**

 **Sin Miedo a la Vida o la Muerte**

Sólo era el tercer salón de clases y Hermione ya estaba agotada. Por otra parte, estaba exhausta todo el tiempo. El arduo trabajo la estaba alcanzando. Al menos Dobby no había mentido cuando le había prometido que, a diferencia de la mansión Malfoy, Hogwarts siempre proveía suficiente comida para los sirvientes.

 _Eso era algo_ , se dijo Hermione mientras continuaba limpiando la habitación. Mientras intentaba alcanzar debajo de una de las mesas, su codo accidentalmente rozó contra uno de los calderos brillantes de cobre. Se puso rígida al contacto. Sin su consentimiento, sus dedos rozaron el borde de cobre del caldero con un gesto anhelante.

Con fuerza, se apartó y continuó limpiando. Pero sus pensamientos insistían en girar alrededor del caldero de cobre. Hermione tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire. Fue como un sueño nebuloso. ¿Realmente se había sentado en una de estas mesas, escuchado las lecciones de Slughorn, ansiosa por preparar una poción en uno de los calderos de cobre?

La humedad se acumuló en sus ojos, Hermione metió la basura en una bolsa y la dejó junto a la puerta para recogerla más tarde. Con enojo, se secó las lágrimas y agarró un trapo para pasarlo por las mesas. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto? Un ataque de ira la golpeó y deseó poder hacer que Tom lo pagara. Furiosa, restregó una mancha persistente en la madera de la mesa.

"¿Hermione?"

Una voz resonó en el aula vacía de Pociones. Hermione giró en redondo, con el corazón acelerado. Un fuego había surgido en la chimenea y los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando vio una cabeza flotando en las llamas. Era un poco nebuloso y distorsionado, como si lo viera desde detrás de un vaso de leche, pero aún así lo reconoció.

"¿Sirius?"

"El inigualable", arrastró las palabras Sirius Black, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

Hermione se arrodilló ante la chimenea. Bajando la voz, suspiró, "Estoy tan contenta de verte".

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se ensanchó. "¿No soy popular?"

La diversión rápidamente se desvaneció de su rostro cuando su mirada se detuvo en la apariencia de Hermione. Él observó su vestido andrajoso y el tatuaje descubierto en su brazo y una expresión inusualmente sombría tocó sus hermosas facciones.

"Entonces, es verdad, ¿cierto?"

Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada y presionó su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho, inconscientemente tratando de ocultar su Marca Tenebrosa. Sin mirar a Sirius, ella asintió.

"¿Hermione?" Sirius suavemente la llamó.

Solo a regañadientes lo miró. Una sonrisa amable jugaba alrededor de los labios de Sirius mientras preguntaba cautelosamente, "¿Cómo estás? ¿Te lastimaron?"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. "No aún no."

"Está bien", Sirius suspiró aliviado. "Eso es bueno."

Hermione miró su cabeza flotando en las llamas y tragó nerviosamente. Entonces dijo bruscamente: "Lo ... lo siento".

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron ante su disculpa y la miró confundido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo- yo-" tartamudeó Hermione, sintiéndose patética. "Lo arruiné todo. Tu plan ... Ahora que mi tapadera voló, ya no seré útil para la Orden".

Ella sabía que era verdad. Tom la había desechado sin dudarlo. ¿Por qué Sirius Black sería diferente? Hermione tomó aliento, tratando de luchar contra la apretada sensación en su garganta.

"Tonterías", fue la respuesta firme de Sirius.

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó y lo miró con sorpresa. El líder de la Orden sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

"No seas ridícula".

Hermione alzó sus cejas. "Pero ... no querías que fuera ... ya sabes ... ¿una estudiante de Hogwarts y una sangre sucia, para demostrarles que podíamos hacer magia?" parpadeó para deshacerse de la humedad adicional en sus ojos. "Fallé. Dicen que hacia trampa en clase ..."

Sirius solo se encogió de hombros con un brillo travieso en los ojos. "No te preocupes, solo tendré que cambiar de planes. No hay problema"

 _¿Cambiar de planes?_ ¿Eso significaba que no había perdido completamente su oportunidad con la Orden? La esperanza tímidamente revoloteó en Hermione y, aún arrodillada frente a la chimenea, inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Que necesitas que haga?" ella preguntó dudosamente.

Cuando Sirius no respondió, Hermione cuidadosamente le echó un vistazo. El hombre la examinaba con un brillo pensativo en sus ojos grises. Ella nerviosamente se masajeó las manos en su regazo. ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius ya no la necesitaba? ¿Qué haría ella entonces?

"Hermione, escúchame," dijo finalmente Sirius, todo rastro de broma dejando su profunda voz. "No necesitas hacer nada. Ni para mí, ni para Lupin, ni para la Orden, ni para nadie. ¿Me oyes? Soy yo. Estoy aquí para _ayudarte_. No al revés. ¿De acuerdo?"

Hermione frunció el ceño. "No entiendo…"

Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa alentadora y explicó cautelosamente, "Estás en problemas. Para eso estoy aquí. Por eso comencé todo este asunto de la Orden" suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por su brillante cabello negro. "Todo este mundo está jodido, Hermione. De verdad, jodido. No sé cómo demonios podríamos andar tan mal. Pero no está bien. Simplemente no lo está. Lo que te está pasando es un crimen".

Hermione lo miró fijamente. _¿Un crimen?_ "Pero el Ministerio-"

Sirius la interrumpió, "No importa lo que diga Umbridge. O el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, para el caso. Tienes que entender esto. Es realmente importante" la fijó en una mirada y eligió sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente: "Lo que este país, lo que nosotros hacemos a los nacidos de muggles es un crimen".

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida. Tentativamente, examinó esa nueva idea. Su vida como sangre sucia nunca había sido fácil, pero esa era la ley, ¿no? Estaba escrito, incuestionable. Los sangre sucias no tenía derechos. Ningún crimen podría ser cometido contra ellos. La expresión de Hermione se frunció. Eso hacia que las acciones de Tom contra ella ... ¿estuvieran bien? Ella retrocedió ante el pensamiento. ¡No! Enfadada, negó con la cabeza.

Sirius la miro fijamente mientras continuaba, "Tal vez tengamos que culpar a Grindelwald por esta situación, pero creo que es una salida fácil. Has sido profundamente agraviada, Hermione. Es por eso que no necesitas hacer nada por mí. Estoy aquí para ti y te ofrezco mi ayuda. Solo tienes que aceptarla".

"Yo…"

Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Las ideas de Sirius eran extravagantes. Sin embargo, sonaban muy bien. _Demasiado bien_ ... Hermione tragó nerviosamente. Sirius seguía mirándola atentamente. ¿Podría confiar en él? Ella había confiado en Tom, pero él era un mentiroso. Las manos de Hermione temblaron de miedo, pero algo desesperado y loco, la llevó a aceptar la oferta de la Orden.

"Estoy perdida", confesó tímidamente. "Yo- necesito ayuda".

El líder de la Orden la escuchó y una expresión aliviada tocó sus facciones. Parecía que acabara de pasar algún tipo de prueba. "No te preocupes. No estás perdida. Solo atrapada temporalmente. Nada más. Te sacaremos".

"Gracias", susurró Hermione.

"De nada", respondió Sirius, de nuevo sonriendo infantilmente. "Será un placer".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ya se sentía mejor. "Sabes, tu hermano también quiere ayudarme".

"¿Regulus?" Sirius parecía sorprendido. "¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es su plan?"

Hermione frunció los labios mientras consideraba la oferta de Regulus. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto, por lo que le confió a Sirius: "Él quiere comprarme".

"Ya veo", reflexionó Sirius. "Él quiere comprarte ..."

Pareció reflexionar sobre eso. Hermione observó al líder de la Orden mientras se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Después de un momento, sus ojos grises volvieron a enfocarse en ella. La sonrisa en su rostro parecía un poco forzada, casi disculpándose, cuando dijo.

"Mi hermano es una buena persona. Habiendo crecido en esa casa, en realidad es un santo. Regulus tiene un buen corazón. De verdad ... No sabía que ustedes dos eran amigos".

"Es agradable", dijo Hermione y bromeó débilmente, "para ser un Slytherin".

La expresión grave en el rostro de Sirius fue interrumpida por una sonrisa. Él le guiñó un ojo. "Sin embargo, todavía es una serpiente".

Hermione rió suavemente, pero la sonrisa de Sirius fue borrada por una expresión solemne y dijo, "Me disculpo por lo que Regulus dijo".

Hermione parpadeó confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sirius suspiró y entonces aclaró con firmeza: "A pesar de lo que piense mi hermano, no puedes ser comprada. Puedes ser rescatada, puedes ser liberada, puedes escapar de tus secuestradores. Pero no puedes ser comprada, Hermione".

Hermione lo miró, momentáneamente quedándose muda. La oferta de Regulus le cayó mal desde que la había expresado. Hermione se miró las manos, que yacían en su regazo, las acurrucó en puños. Sirius tenía razón. Incluso con Regulus en lugar de Tom, o incluso Draco, ella aún moriría.

"Por cierto," interrumpió sus pensamientos. "¿Oíste hablar de Lupin?"

La atención de Hermione se volvió hacia él y asintió con gravedad. "Fue denunciado".

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí. Le dije al idiota que era cuestión de tiempo. Pero ¿me escuchó?" un peligroso brillo apareció en sus ojos. "Si alguna vez agarró a quien se fue de la lengua, lo lamentará".

"¿Sabes quién fue?"

"No en realidad no." Sirius frunció los labios. "Pero no me sorprendería que mi ilustre familia tuviera algo que ver. Nunca les gustó Lupin. Sorprendente, lo sé. Nuestra querida Cassiopeia podría tener ... Tiene conexiones con el Departamento de Linajes ..."

Sirius se frotó la barbilla en contemplación y miró a Hermione. "De todos modos, el problema con toda la mierda cayendo, es que Dippet se asustó. En realidad fue un poco complicado abrir esta llamada. Hogwarts está más o menos bloqueado".

Hermione se mordió el labio. Ella no lo sabía. Sirius le lanzó una sonrisa, calmándola, "No todo es malo. Es realmente bueno que Dippet haya restringido los canales de comunicación. Ayuda a mantener tu historia en perfil bajo. Lo malo es que el castillo está desconectado de la red Floo. Eso es adiós a una ruta fácil para sacarte de aquí" se rascó la cabeza. Al ver la mirada de alarma en Hermione, rápidamente agregó, "No te preocupes. Te sacaremos. Puede llevar unos días, pero Lupin te sacará"

"¡¿Lupin?!" los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con preocupación. "Los Carroñeros lo están buscando. No puede abandonar territorio de los hombres lobo. ¿Y si lo atrapan?"

"No lo harán", fue la confiada respuesta de Sirius. Ante la mirada dudosa de Hermione, dijo: "No te preocupes por Lupin. Él es realmente bueno en lo que hace".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí." Sirius sonrió ampliamente y bromeó, "Deberías considerarte afortunada de que sea Lupin. El viejo Greyback también se ofreció como voluntario".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Tom se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin, sintiéndose frustrado. La sala estaba desierta, lo que le iba bien. Había desperdiciado una hora hablando con su jefe de casa. Solo para descubrir que Slughorn no sabía nada sobre los objetos de los Fundadores.

Tom suspiró con frustración y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sillón. Slughorn era inútil y los objetos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor seguían siendo difíciles de alcanzar. Hasta el momento, solo había logrado asegurar la Diadema de Ravenclaw mientras que el Medallón de Slytherin ya no existía. Su magia se encendió con ira. El objeto creado por el más poderoso de los Fundadores se había desvanecido, destruido por una asquerosa sangre sucia. Inesperadamente, la magia de Tom arremetió y un libro extraviado que yacía en la mesa estalló en llamas. Su mandíbula se apretó cuando sus pensamientos bailaron alrededor de Hermione. Tom no la había visto desde el baile hace unos días y francamente no tenía paciencia para lidiar con el mal comportamiento de la sangre sucia en ese momento.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Tom entrecerró los ojos con enojo. Observó entrar a Bellatrix y Regulus Black. La bruja no parecía estar de mejor humor que el propio Tom.

"¡No lo harás!" Bellatrix gruñó mordazmente.

Regulus se cruzó tercamente de brazos. "No puedes detenerme, Bella".

"Oh, puedo", la bruja siseó oscuramente. "No comprarás a la sangre sucia".

Tom rodó los ojos ante sus disputas. La pareja aún no notó su presencia, por lo que sacó su varita, con la intención de enviar una maldición en su camino.

"Hermione no se merece esto", respondió Black punzantemente.

Ante el nombre, el interés de Tom inmediatamente despertó. En lugar de maldecir a la pareja, se lanzó un encantamiento invisible sobre sí mismo.

"Sabes lo que hizo esa escoria sin valor". Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada asesina a su primo. "No puedes llevar algo así a la noble Casa de los Black".

Tom miró a la pareja, sus pensamientos corriendo. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

"Es mi dinero", Black gritó acaloradamente. "Lo que haga con él no es asunto tuyo. ¡Y voy a ayudar a Hermione!"

La ira se esfumó de la cara de Bellatrix, reemplazando una sonrisa destructiva. Su voz fue suave y gentil cuando prometió: "Si lo haces, te maldeciré".

Black tragó nerviosamente, pero aún así no retrocedió y declaró con firmeza: "No me importa lo que digas. Hablaré con Dippet y compraré a Hermione".

Fueron sus últimas palabras las que hicieron que Tom aspirara una fuerte bocanada de aire. De repente, su magia se retorció y se retorció dentro de él, casi derramándose. Los dedos de Tom se tensaron dolorosamente alrededor de la varita y todo su cuerpo tembló.

"Llevaré a Hermione lejos de aquí", continuó Black, ajeno a la pérdida de temperamento de Tom. "Ella estará a salvo. Lejos de Hogwarts ... y lejos de Riddle".

Tom levantó su varita hacia Black y supo que era la maldición asesina la que se balanceaba en la punta. Algo tiró de sus pensamientos, inclinándolos a la oscuridad.

"¡Cállate!" Bellatrix chilló, sacando a Tom de su trance. "¡Ella es de Riddle! Mantente fuera de esto".

Tom negó con la cabeza, enojado por perder el control. No podía usar la maldición asesina en Hogwarts. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Vio como Bellatrix salía de la sala común mientras Black desaparecía entre los dormitorios. Tom se quedó en silencio y finalmente su magia se derramó de su control. La tapicería de la silla que lo rodeaba se volvió negra por el calor y humeaba peligrosamente. Aparecieron profundos arañazos en la madera de una mesa cercana e incluso en las losas del suelo. Tom apenas se dio cuenta.

¿Este era el plan de Hermione? ¿Huir de él? ¿Fugarse con Regulus Black?

Tom se burló. Era tan ridículo como desagradable. No pensó que Hermione cayera tan bajo. Black era un debilucho oportunista. ¿De verdad creía que un mago débil como Black alguna vez podría protegerla?

†

Hermione frotó sus ojos cansados mientras corría por un pasillo oscuro. Tenía que ser casi medianoche. Algunos estudiantes habían usado un aula abandonada para beber. Hermione profundamente deseó que hubieran recibido una detención por eso, porque ella había sido la que había limpiado el desastre de la fiesta ilegal.

 _Voy a salir de aquí_ , cantó su nuevo mantra mientras tropezaba hacia una de las entradas ocultas de los pasillos de los sirvientes. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Desde su conversación con Sirius, Hermione ya no se sentía tan desesperada.

"¿Me están engañando mis ojos? ¿Es realmente la señorita _Rookwood_?"

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando reconoció la voz. A regañadientes, alzó la vista y casi gimió cuando vio a Bellatrix Black. Con una sonrisa peligrosa, la bruja caminó hacia Hermione.

"La pequeña muggle abandonada", dijo Bellatrix con voz cantarina. "Justo la sangre sucia que estaba buscando".

Hermione no estaba de humor para lidiar con la locura de Bellatrix. Casi por propia voluntad, abrió su boca y dijo: "Déjame en paz".

"Ooh," se burló. "Que delicada."

Hermione presionó su boca en una delgada línea. Bellatrix sonrió y le preguntó con falsa confusión: "Sabes, siempre pensé que las pequeñas sangre sucias debían inclinarse".

Las manos de Hermione se cerraron en furiosos puños mientras luchaba contra el impulso de lanzarle un insulto a la bruja. Sin embargo, finalmente se contuvo. Hermione quiso irse lo más rápido posible, por lo que inclinó la cabeza en una breve reverencia. Luego se dio la vuelta, con la intención de finalmente regresar a las cocinas.

Sin previo aviso, fue embestida por un codo en su costado y un pie pateó la parte posterior de su rodilla. Hermione gritó de dolor, perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó. Inmediatamente, se quedó en el suelo con Bellatrix sentada sobre su estómago, inmovilizando sus brazos. Hermione la miró, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho.

"Her-mi-on-ee", canturreó la bruja, con un loco destello en sus ojos. "Qué nombre más hermoso. ¿Lo creaste tú solo o fue Tom?"

La ira ahuyentó la conmoción y dijo bruscamente: "Es mi verdadero nombre".

Ella se retorció en el agarre de Bellatrix, tratando de empujarla. No funcionó y Hermione tosió dolorosamente cuando Bellatrix se inclinó más cerca, presionando una rodilla en el estómago de Hermione.

"Eres luchadora", observó Bellatrix divertida. "Creo que me gusta."

La bruja sacó la varita con una sonrisa dividiendo su rostro. Una punzada de miedo golpeó a Hermione cuando vio el aire alrededor de la punta de la varita parpadeando con calor. Un brillo de satisfacción surgió en los ojos de Bellatrix y agitó su varita juguetonamente en el aire.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto?" la bruja preguntó contenta.

"N- no," jadeó Hermione, mirándola con odio. "¿Por qué eres una sádica y lo disfrutas?"

"Eso también" una encantadora sonrisa curvó los labios carnosos de Bellatrix. "Pero tampoco tengo opción. ¿No lo ves?"

Bajó su varita al brazo de Hermione y presionó la punta todavía humeante en la piel vulnerable. Un dolor agudo estalló en el antebrazo de Hermione cuando fue cruelmente quemada.

"Eres demasiado hermosa", le dijo Bellatrix alegremente. "Te lo advertí. ¿No es cierto? Eres demasiado brillante. Nos quemas. Te lo advertí".

Retiró la varita y Hermione la miró, su brazo le dolía horriblemente. La bruja sonrió brillantemente, un fuerte contraste con el fuerte agarre que todavía tenía sobre Hermione.

"Te hice una justa advertencia. No olvides que Tom no lo hizo".

Bellatrix rió y presionó nuevamente la punta de su varita en el brazo de Hermione, quemando piel y carne. Hermione se estremeció de dolor. En las facciones de Bellatrix se dibujó una expresión de tristeza y retrajo la varita. Todo rastro de retorcida alegría se esfumó y preguntó con tristeza.

"¿Lo quemaste?"

Apretó los dientes ante el agudo dolor en su brazo. "¿De qué estás _hablando_?"

En respuesta, Bellatrix volvió a presionar su varita en el brazo de Hermione. Le dolió y se sintió mareada cuando el olor a piel quemada le golpeó la nariz. Bellatrix solo rió y declaró con orgullo.

"Es realmente poderoso. Tom. Es retorcido, pervertido y muy poderoso". Ella arqueó las cejas hacia Hermione. "Pero no lo conoces. Tú no".

De nuevo, la punta de la varita se clavó en la piel de Hermione y esta vez no pudo evitar jadear de dolor. Bellatrix ni se inmutó por el dolor de Hermione y continuó tranquilamente como si estuvieran hablando sobre el té.

"Todavía sigue buscando. Tom no es frágil. Nunca. No. No, definitivamente no deberías haberlo quemado".

Hermione se mordió la lengua contra el dolor aumentando en su brazo. "Tom no está buscando nada. Tú sabes lo que realmente es, ¿no? Está loco. Como tú".

Bellatrix parpadeó hacia ella y una mirada contemplativa cruzó su rostro. Después de un momento, admitió fácilmente, "Puede ser. Pero la locura es siempre lo que diría la mayoría, ¿no?"

De nuevo, quemó a Hermione. El cabello oscuro y ondulado de Bellatrix le cayó sobre la cara cuando se inclinó para susurrarle.

"¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

La bruja se volvió a inclinar con una sonrisa salvaje distorsionando su rostro. Ronroneó alegremente, "Lo sabía. Lo supe desde el principio. Su magia estaba sobre ti esa vez en la mansión Malfoy, cuando te quité la varita. Y entonces, la primera vez que viniste a Hogwarts, fue lo mismo. Y supe que eras tú de nuevo. La pequeña sangre sucia." Los ojos de Bellatrix se iluminaron y declaró felizmente. "Pensé que estábamos jugando, Tom y yo, y no dije nada".

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon en estado de shock. ¿Bellatrix lo sabía? Todavía sonriendo, la bruja volvió a quemarla, obviamente divirtiéndose. Hermione apretó los ojos mientras el dolor la atravesaba.

"Me gusta jugar con Riddle. Tenemos reglas". Bellatrix frunció el ceño y la acusó, "Tú no".

La bruja cambió de peso ligeramente para poder quemar la piel-aún intacta de su muñeca. El movimiento le dio a Hermione el espacio necesario. Impulsada por el dolor y el miedo, reaccionó instintivamente y levantó su rodilla. Bellatrix gimió cuando fue golpeada en el estómago. Hermione la empujó y rápidamente se puso de pie. Bellatrix hizo estallar su varita en el aire con una mueca furiosa retorciendo su rostro. Hermione tuvo que agacharse cuando una maldición peligrosa corrió hacia ella. Falló y se estrelló violentamente contra la pared del corredor. Sin esperar más, Hermione se escapó.

Unos pasos furiosos la siguieron y otra maldición peligrosa estalló en la pared del corredor a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Hermione. La adrenalina cursó a través de su cuerpo, abrió la siguiente puerta y corrió a la habitación de atrás. Era un baño. Frenéticamente, trató de bloquear la puerta de alguna manera. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde ya que Bellatrix la había abierto. Una sonrisa atemorizante curvó sus labios mientras silbaba.

"Voy a disfrutar esto".

Hermione se tambaleó lejos de la bruja hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de azulejos. El pánico torció a su alrededor. No quedaba una ruta de escape y la magia de Bellatrix ya la desgarraba. Hermione se estremeció cuando de repente una de las puertas del baño se abrió de golpe con un fuerte ruido. Ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando el fantasma de Neville Longbottom flotó desde la puerta. Furia torcía su rostro, miró a Bellatrix y gruñó.

"No lo creo."

Bellatrix desvió la varita de Hermione, ahora apuntando a Neville. Se burló con dureza, "¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto, chico muerto?"

Neville le sonrió amenazadoramente y siseó, "Mucho".

Antes de que Bellatrix pudiera contestar, otra voz agregó: "Y yo lo ayudaré".

Los ojos de Bellatrix se agrandaron y el miedo tocó sus facciones. El Barón Sanguinario acababa de flotar atravesando la pared. La sangre plateada empapando su ropa le daba una apariencia salvaje. Una sonrisa malvada se cernió sobre sus labios cuando arqueó una ceja hacia Bellatrix.

"Será mejor que corras, niña", aconsejó y sacó una daga afilada de su cinturón.

Ahora fue Bellatrix quien se tambaleó, con temor en su rostro. El Barón flotó más cerca, levantando la daga amenazadoramente, y Bellatrix giró sobre sus talones. Salió corriendo del baño y por el pasillo. Agitando amenazadoramente su daga, el Barón la persiguió, riendo locamente. Aún presionada contra la pared de azulejos, Hermione miró estúpidamente su figura que desaparecía.

"¿Estás herida?" la voz de Neville preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione fue arrancada de su estupor. Echando un vistazo al fantasma, tartamudeó, "No ... sí".

Ahora con la amenaza desaparecida, el dolor en su brazo quemado golpeó con toda su fuerza. Sintiéndose un poco mareada, Hermione se deslizó por la pared y se sentó en el piso del baño. Con dolor, presionó su brazo herido contra su pecho. Una ola de frialdad la cubrió y levantó la vista. Sonrió temblorosamente cuando vio a Neville flotando justo en frente de ella.

"Lo siento", dijo el fantasma con tristeza y miró su brazo. "Déjame ver."

Hermione giró su brazo. Neville hizo una mueca de simpatía al ver las muchas quemaduras en su piel.

"Espera", susurró suavemente. "Intentaré algo".

Él extendió una mano y envolvió sus pálidos dedos en su antebrazo. Hermione se estremeció ante la sensación de frialdad, pero rápidamente suspiró de alivio cuando la mano fantasmal de Neville enfrió sus quemaduras.

"Gracias"

Neville sonrió torcidamente y bromeó: "Bueno, quién lo hubiera imaginado. Finalmente, la frialdad de la muerte es útil".

Hermione rió suavemente. "Realmente se siente mejor".

Neville le lanzó una sonrisa. Él estaba reajustando cuidadosamente su agarre en su brazo, cuando el Barón Sanginario volvió flotando al baño, todavía riendo a carcajadas.

"Perseguí a la chica hasta el Gran Comedor", proclamó. "Si solo Minerva no me hubiera detenido. Tsk, una pena".

Hermione sonrió. "Gracias."

El Barón se inclinó profundamente y exclamó: "Ciertamente fue un placer. Los gritos de la chica Black valieron la pena".

Él nuevamente rió a carcajadas, Hermione y Neville tuvieron que sonreír también. Cautelosamente, trató de levantarse, pero siseó de dolor cuando su brazo latió en protesta.

"Deberías descansar un rato, mi señora", le aconsejó el Barón.

Hermione asintió, y se hundió contra la pared. Aunque Neville la había ayudado, su brazo seguía ardiendo fuertemente. Temblorosamente, ella lo inspeccionó. La piel estaba ennegrecida en algunos lugares, dando paso a la carne debajo. Las heridas no sangraban, pero picaban increíblemente. Hermione desvió la mirada y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. Sus ojos vagaron hacia Neville, quien aún flotaba en el aire justo a su lado.

"¿Neville?" ella preguntó en el silencio.

"¿Hm?" El fantasma parpadeó hacia ella.

"¿Si pudieras ...?" se aclaró la garganta torpemente. "Si pudieras, ¿querrías saber cómo moriste?"

El Hufflepuff frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente. "Porque yo ... lo sé".

Por un momento, el baño se ahogó en el silencio. Neville la miró, con ojos muy abiertos. Estaban nublados por el miedo, pero finalmente dijo con firmeza.

"Dime."

"No fue culpa de Luna", dijo con vacilación. "Fue Tom Riddle. Él te mató".

Neville no respondió inmediatamente. Miró a Hermione sin verla. Entonces preguntó en voz baja: "¿Fue un accidente?"

Hermione suspiró profundamente, antes de tener que decir: "No".

El fantasma asintió, aturdido. "Me alegra que me lo hayas contado, Hermione. Gracias" Neville flotó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. "Creo que quiero estar solo".

Hermione le sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Neville se dio la vuelta y se deslizó atravesando la pared, dejándola a solas con el Barón.

"Eso fue algo bueno, lo que acabas de hacer", dijo sombríamente el fantasma.

Hermione miró la intimidante figura. Tenía una expresión suave en el rostro.

"Todo el mundo merece saber", afirmó el fantasma. "especialmente cuando estás atrapado en el purgatorio".

Hermione asintió con tristeza. El Barón la escaneó antes de comentar, con una calidez que descongeló su tono: "Parece que estás atrapada en tu propio purgatorio, mi señora".

Ella rió sin alegría, "Podrías decir eso".

"Desafortunadamente, para nosotros los fantasmas no hay escapatoria". El Barón la miró pensativo. "Pero tú ... No estás atrapada de por vida. Estás viva, ¿verdad?"

"A veces _parece_ que estoy muerta".

El fantasma negó con la cabeza y la reprendió cautelosamente: "Tu situación puede ser terrible, pero no debes abandonar la esperanza".

Hermione lo miró, y sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Sirius. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Tienes razón. Saldré de esta".

"Ese es el espíritu" el Barón le sonrió.

Hermione siseó de dolor cuando movió cautelosamente su brazo herido. Tal vez podría pedirle a Dobby un desinfectante.

" _Saldré_ de esta", repitió, más hablando consigo misma que con el Barón. "Odio dejar atrás los objetos de los Fundadores. Tal vez, al menos pueda encontrar la Copa antes de irme ..."

"¿La copa de _Hufflepuff_?" la profunda voz del Barón preguntó. "¿Por qué querrías encontrar esa vieja baratija?"

Hermione lo miró. "Tom Riddle intenta encontrar los objetos de los Fundadores".

Con sequedad, el Barón comentó: "¿Supongo que ese chico tiene un plan vil que estimula su búsqueda?"

"Por supuesto", suspiró con cansancio. "Pero todavía le falta la Copa de Hufflepuff y el objetivo de Gryffindor".

"Ya veo", dijo el Barón en voz baja. Luego flotó un poco más cerca de ella y susurró: "Nunca me llevé bien con Godric, pero estás de suerte, mi señora, porque Helga Hufflepuff era una amiga muy querida".

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó hacia él. El Barón sonrió ante su expresión esperanzada y dijo: "Helga me contó todo sobre su preciosa Copa".

"¿Sabes donde esta?" soltó.

El Barón asintió, sonriendo con satisfacción propia. "En efecto, si".

"¿Dónde está?"

"Solo tienes que bajar a las cocinas" ante la ansiosa cabezada de Hermione, continuó: "En una pared, junto a la gran chimenea podrás ver la cresta de Hufflepuff. La Copa está escondida detrás de esa cresta. Por lo que sé, está protegida por un encanto de ocultación, pero no es demasiado fuerte. Helga realmente quería que su Copa fuera encontrada" el Barón rió a carcajadas. "Ella siempre decía: '¿De qué sirve una taza mágica cuando nadie la usa?'".

Miró a Hermione, aparentemente recordando. "Sin embargo, todavía necesitas una varita mágica".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Tom no enfrentó a Hermione, hasta un día después de la conversación entre Bellatrix y Black. No estaba seguro de por qué vaciló. Pero por otra parte, tampoco estaba seguro de por qué le importaba. A pesar de todo, no permitiría que Regulus Black, de todas las personas, robara una de sus propiedades.

Cuando decidió buscar a Hermione hubo pasado un gran rato del toque de queda. No fue tan difícil encontrarla. Solo tenía que seguir el vínculo que la encadenaba a él. Eventualmente, la encontró en el cuarto piso. Con el sacudidor de alfombras en la mano, Hermione estaba ocupada limpiando un tapiz. El polvo estaba por todas partes y la chica tosió mientras seguía golpeando el gran tapiz con dificultad.

"Hermione," siseó, con voz fría y cortante.

La sangre sucia se puso rígida, antes de darse la vuelta. Frunció el ceño, obviamente nada feliz de verlo. Tom la miró enojado. Solo quiso gritarle, cuando de repente su mirada fue atraída hacia su brazo. Como de costumbre, Hermione llevaba mangas cortas y los ojos de Tom se agrandaron cuando miró su brazo derecho. La suave piel de Hermione había sido brutalmente abierta. Medio curado, su brazo parecía haber sido quemado con un cigarrillo una y otra vez. Dejándole la piel llena de cicatrices y dolorida.

La preocupación que crecía en él hizo que Tom se sintiera corrompido. Con dificultad, evitó exigirle saber quién le había hecho esto. Exasperado, admitió que se sentía necesitado en revisar a Hermione para ver si estaba bien. Se preguntó si ella tenía acceso a ayuda médica. Él lo dudaba.

En lugar de expresar su preocupación, Agarró a la sangre sucia por el brazo y la llevó a la siguiente habitación. Él evitó tocar las heridas en su antebrazo, pero Hermione aún se estremeció dolorosamente cuando él la agarró. Inmediatamente, la culpa lo abrumó. Eso, en cambio hizo que su enojo se encendiera. Sin hacer nada, la empujó en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Tenemos que hablar", le dijo, con voz más dura de lo previsto.

Sin embargo, ella no se sintió intimidada por el trato brusco. En lugar de eso, lo miró furiosa y dijo agresivamente: "¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Quieres molestarme de nuevo?"

Tom se burló. "Nunca te molesté".

Hermione arrancó su brazo y se alejó un paso de él. La mirada de desconfianza en su rostro le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba de su última declaración. La chica lo miró con sospecha y Tom rodó sus ojos.

"Estás haciendo el ridículo", la despreció, molesto por sus payasadas en sus enfrentamientos.

Tom dio un paso hacia Hermione, deliberadamente la apretó contra una mesa. Encontró una alegría sádica en la forma en que el aire beligerante a su alrededor se desvaneció. Incluso como nerviosamente miró a su alrededor, buscando una manera de escapar de él. Por supuesto que no había ninguna, y con enormes ojos, Hermione lo miró. Tom sonrió y se inclinó suavemente hacia ella. Disfrutaba de cómo la sangre sucia intentaba y no podía ocultar, su estremecimiento ante su proximidad.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?" murmuró en su oído. "Puedo usarte como jodidamente quiera".

La amenaza tejida en sus sedosas palabras no pasó desapercibida por Hermione. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y no respondió nada. Tom se enderezó de nuevo y la miró con una retorcida sensación de presunción. Hermione lo miró, obviamente incapaz de responder nada. Tom sabía muy bien que su presencia era mal recibida, pero no le importó. Él disfrutaba de la influencia que tenía sobre ella. Hermione no se alejaría de él, ciertamente no junto a Black.

Ansiosamente, bebió de la inquietud pintada en su rostro. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire, como si se preparara para algo. Una mirada en blanco se deslizó sobre su rostro. Ilegible, oscureciendo todas sus emociones.

"Y qué", dijo Hermione con voz distante. "¿puede hacer esta sangre sucia para su precioso Maestro?"

¿Ella se está burlando de mí? Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron sintiendo su temperamento alcanzar un punto peligroso. Ella estaba jugando con fuego.

"Una disculpa sería un comienzo", silbó agresivamente.

Hermione arqueó sus cejas. "¿Por qué?"

Tom apretó los dientes, su magia rabiando dentro de él. "Por ir a mis espaldas. Por intentar sabotear mis planes" la agarró de la barbilla, obligando a mirarlo mientras susurraba amenazadoramente: "Has destruido uno de los artefactos mágicos más importantes de la historia, sangre sucia".

Tom no pudo creer lo que escuchó. Hermione tuvo la audacia de reírse. Magia oscura aulló furiosamente, no pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia su garganta, sus dedos flexionándose alrededor de su cuello.

"Lo siento", fue la respuesta robótica de Hermione

Nuevamente contestó con voz completamente inexpresiva, carente de calidez, y de significado. Los dedos de Tom se apretaron en su cuello amenazadoramente. Ella pareció poco impresionada y estimulada.

"¿Me pedirás perdón a cambio?"

"¿Por qué debería disculparme, sangre sucia?" la miró airadamente.

Tom vio una sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca de Hermione. Fue un gesto vacío, falso e inconsecuente.

"Por _matarme_ ".

Tom la liberó abruptamente, como si lo hubieran quemado. Incluso se alejó un paso de ella. Por un segundo, miró a Hermione con incredulidad, su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Forzando la compostura, Tom chasqueó indignado.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No te _maté_ ".

Hermione siguió sonriendo ironicamente. Su voz era pesada amenazando con llevarse a Tom cuando susurró, "Lo hiciste. Realmente lo hiciste".

Él se burló de ella, a pesar de sentir que algo se crispaba extrañamente y se estremecía en su pecho.

"Escapaste, ¿verdad?" insistió. "No te _maté_ ".

De nuevo, Hermione se rió entre dientes sin alegría. "Me escapé. Qué suerte".

"Tuviste suerte", confirmó Tom sombríamente. "Hubieras merecido un castigo mucho peor que el que obtuviste. ¿No te parece, Penny?"

Su nombre falso le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca, pero Tom lo ignoró y en cambio, le sonrió cruelmente a la sangre sucia. Hermione permaneció inmóvil cuando escuchó el nombre que los Malfoys, una vez le habían impuesto. Ella ni siquiera quiso dignarlo con una respuesta. Tom exigió saber, con ira ardiendo dentro de él.

"¿Qué estás planeando con Regulus Black?"

Si le sorprendió la acusación, Hermione no lo demostró. Su rostro seguía siendo inquietantemente ilegible y se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy planeando nada".

La mentira hizo que Tom se pusiera furioso. Sus dedos se crisparon, ansiosos por tirar de su varita y maldecirla. Agudamente acusó, "Quieres que te compre de Dippet. Quieres que él te salve".

Hermione ignoró su duro desprecio y lo observó clínicamente: "Soy una sangre sucia. Creí que ya habíamos determinado que no podía desear nada".

Tom sintió el impulso de gritar en una explosiva mezcla de frustración y furia. Tal vez debería realmente maldecirla. Un Cruciatus seguramente relajaría su lengua. La estúpida sangre sucia aún lo miraba, casi con expectación. ¿Ella quería que él la maldijera? ¿Por qué continuaba provocándolo?

Sin embargo, a Hermione no pareció importarle de ninguna manera. Ignorando el temperamento de Tom, formó con delicadeza sus siguientes palabras: "Lo que tuvimos ... pensé que era algo especial".

Sus ojos marrones viajaron por Tom contemplativamente, incluso con nostalgia. Sonrió frágilmente. Era una mera sombra de las felices sonrisas que una vez le había arrojado. Tom se puso rígido cuando Hermione dio un paso más cerca de él. Ella levantó una mano y lentamente la deslizó sobre su mejilla.

"¿Sabes lo que significabas para mí?" preguntó, con voz suave pero con una corriente acerada por debajo.

Tom notó el tiempo pasado y le molestó. Él no sabía por qué, pero le molestó. Su mano se apartó, dejándola caer a su lado. La siguiente palabra que cayó de sus labios fue como si se hubiera cansado.

"Todo."

Hermione suspiró profundamente y lo miró como si fuera una gran decepción. Él la miró sombríamente, pero ella simplemente ignoró su enojo y dijo en voz baja:

"Estaba feliz. ¿No eras feliz en absoluto?"

Sus ojos parpadearon hacia él, con gran curiosidad en ellos. La magia de Tom se arremolinó alrededor de él con agitación. Ni siquiera trató de ocultar el borde cruel cuando insistió.

"No me importaba tu felicidad. Nunca me importó".

.

Hermione lo miró, sus ojos eran dos piscinas infinitas de azul. Recordaba lo fácil que se había perdido en ellos. Tenían un brillo extraño ahora. Ella no sabía qué significaba y, francamente, estaba demasiado cansada como para preguntar. Sin pestañear, encontró su dura mirada.

"No, no te importaba", acordó Hermione sin emoción. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces?"

"Sé que vives bajo la ilusión de que podrías fastidiarme", respondió Tom, con tinte siniestro en sus palabras. "Pero no puedes. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de los objetos de los Fundadores, y de Black".

Hermione ladeó las cejas ante la aguda orden. "¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?"

Una mirada maliciosa cruzó el rostro de Tom y no se sorprendió para nada cuando sacó su pálida varita. Hermione no se reprimió, sino que simplemente comentó en voz baja.

"No desapareceré nuevamente, lo sabes".

Abruptamente Tom dio un paso hacia ella. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor sus hombros y Hermione fue tirada contra su pecho. Fue un gesto casi amoroso, gentil y familiar. Pero pudo sentir la punta de su varita cruelmente perforando sus costillas.

"Me obedecerás", la voz de Tom era indiferente y fría como el hielo. "O, esta vez, realmente te mataré, Hermione".

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. El agradable aroma de Tom la rodeaba. Incluso ahora, sirvió para calmarla. Que irónico.

"Lo sé", susurró, sintiéndose extrañamente abandonada.

El brazo de Tom alrededor de ella se tensó y acercó su cuerpo contra él. Fue una parodia cruel de afecto. Hermione se estremeció en su abrazo. Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la tela de su camisa, sosteniéndose. Si no hubiera sentido la varita dolorosamente perforando su costado, podría haberse mentido a sí misma y llamar esto confortable.

"No te obedeceré más, Tom", le dijo Hermione con firmeza. "Se acabó. No hay nada más que decir".

Ella esperó que Tom reaccionara, pero no hizo nada. Por un momento, se quedaron allí, Hermione todavía apoyada en Tom. Sin espacio entre ellos. Pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose en el de ella. Para un extraño, debía parecer un abrazo de amantes.

No podrían haber estado más equivocados.

Finalmente, Tom dio un rápido paso alejándose de ella. Su varita hundida en su costado. Sus ojos azules la miraron fijamente. Su rostro estaba en blanco, escondiendo cada emoción. Hermione solo le devolvió la mirada sin decir palabra. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa, un comentario duro, una bofetada, una maldición. Pero cuando Tom se giró y se alejó, dejándola sola, se sorprendió un poco.

Mucho tiempo después de haber doblado la esquina siguiente, Hermione seguía mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido. Ella no sabía qué sentir. Debería sentirse enojada, furiosa por lo que había hecho; lo que él había destruido, pero también había tristeza envolviendo a Hermione, dolor y pérdida. Siempre dolía decir adiós. Ella realmente disfrutó de la compañía de Tom, lo ansiaba incluso.

Pero él no entendía. No quería.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tom le había robado algo, y ese lugar vacío le dolía. ¿No era justo que a cambio tomara algo a Tom? La Copa no era suya de todos modos.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **¿No os ha sonado este ultimo intercambio a despedida?**


	33. La Dama del Lago

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo** **reconocible** **pertenece a** **J. K** **. Rowling Esto es una traducción de** ** _Please Save Me_** **, la autora original es** _ **Winterblume**_ **.**

 **33**

 **La Dama del Lago**

Hermione se apresuró atravesando el laberinto de túneles de los sirvientes hacia las entrañas del castillo de Hogwarts. Aparentemente, Slughorn le había pedido que ordenara y limpiara el almacén de los ingredientes de pociones. Realmente no esperaba esta tarea. Le daba igual el trabajo, realmente no quería hablar con su antiguo profesor. No, cuando no era más que una sirvienta.

Arrastró los pies mientras se acercaba al almacén. De mala gana, llamó a la puerta. Con suerte, Slughorn tendría misericordia de ella y la dejaría trabajar en paz. Hermione suspiró con cansancio cuando entró en la habitación. Con la cabeza gacha, en la inclinación habitual, saludó.

"Maestro Slughorn. Me buscaba".

Desafortunadamente, no fue la resonante voz del profesor quien respondió: "Sí. Me alegra que hayas venido".

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó encontrándose con unos acerados ojos grises. Su cabello rubio platinado brillaba en la tenue luz, mientras la sonrisa habitual colgaba de sus labios. Draco Malfoy la miraba con cruel satisfacción. La sangre de Hermione se heló mientras miraba a su antiguo maestro.

"M- maestro Malfoy", susurró, tratando de recuperar la compostura. "¿Qué ...? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

La maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se ensanchó, y Hermione se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para darse media vuelta y correr. Draco se apartó de la mesa en la que había estado apoyado y se acercó a ella, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente. Hermione se tensó cuando se detuvo frente a ella. La familiaridad de esta situación hizo que el miedo se apoderara de ella, pero se rehusó a alejarse de Draco. En cambio, se encontró con su mirada fría de frente.

"Dios mío, has cambiado Hermione Rookwood", dijó el Slytherin arrastrando las palabras, con desprecio en la voz.

Levantó una mano y Hermione se estremeció cuando la deslizó sobre la tela de su vestido, tirando de la manga corta. Draco sonrió maliciosamente. "Curiosamente me recuerdas a una pequeña sangre sucia que perdí hace algún tiempo."

La boca de Hermione se redujo en una línea enojada y forzó: "Que curioso".

"En efecto," ronroneó Draco. "Qué mundo tan pequeño."

Sonrió misteriosamente mostrando sus blancos dientes, y sus dedos recorrieron sus rizos. Tuvo que contenerse para no apartarle la mano. Draco probablemente podría ver lo incómoda que estaba, porque sus ojos brillaron con sádica diversión.

"¿Sabes?", dijo, con una corriente cruel tintando su tono de voz. "Estaba un poco enamorado de Hermione Rookwood".

Hermione se tensó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de su muñeca, atrayéndola abruptamente contra él. Él la sostuvo mientras le susurraba al oído:

"Creo que todos los chicos de Slytherin lo hicieron. Bueno, también algunas de las chicas ..."

Hermione evitó su cercanía, presionando sus manos contra su pecho. Draco no le permitió mucho movimiento. Una mano agarró su cintura, y la otra dolorosamente sostuvo la parte trasera de su cuello. Su voz fue extrañamente ligera cuando dijo:

"Es asqueroso" sus dedos se tensaron brutalmente alrededor de su cuello. "¿Cómo te atreviste a pasearte como uno de nosotros, sucia sangre sucia?"

Con eso, empujó brutalmente a Hermione. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Draco la abofeteó y se estrelló contra una pared. Su fría risa la cubrió. Con la mejilla palpitando brutalmente, lo miró. Una sonrisa desagradable colgaba de sus labios mientras siseaba.

"Bienvenida, Penny".

 _Ese nombre_ ... apretó los ojos. Ella apenas pudo respirar por el nudo en su garganta. Toda su vida había sido Penny, la esclava sin valor. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia el arrogante Slytherin. La mirada desdeñosa en su rostro alimentó la ira de Hermione.

"¡Penny ya no existe!" gruñó. "Mantente alejado de mí".

Draco no se sorprendió en absoluto por su tono. Una mirada oscura cruzó su rostro y siseó, "Cuidado con cómo me hablas, sigues siendo mi sangre sucia".

Hermione arrugó la nariz con disgusto y chasqueó acaloradamente, "No soy nada tuyo".

Draco sonrió burlonamente y se mofó, "¿Qué? ¿Crees que Riddle se lanzará en picado para salvarte otra vez?"

Dio un rápido paso hacia Hermione y la agarró por el mentón, forzando su cabeza para que ella tuviera que mirarlo.

"A Riddle le importas un carajo", se burló cruelmente. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, terminó de jugar contigo".

Hermione airadamente apartó su mano. "No necesito la ayuda de Tom."

Draco ignoró por completo su protesta y decidió implacablemente: "Volverás conmigo a la mansión, Penny. Y si escucho otra palabra de ti, haré que te arrepientas".

La amenaza hizo que Hermione se alejara un paso de él. Una pizca de pánico redobló su tono cuando estalló. "No volveré contigo. ¡Mantente alejado de mí!"

Con eso se volvió, con la clara intención de escapar. Draco, sin embargo tuvo otros planes, y la agarró del brazo. Hermione trató de alejarse de su agarre. Cuando eso no funcionó, golpeó su mentón. Draco siseó y tropezó un paso. Sin embargo, antes de que Hermione pudiera usar la oportunidad, levantó una mano y la abofeteó de nuevo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Draco gruñó furiosamente.

Hermione jadeó de dolor cuando agarró un puñado de su pelo tirándola más cerca. El miedo y la adrenalina corrieron a través de ella, trató desesperadamente de alejarse de él.

"¡Para!" Draco ordenó amenazadoramente.

Como para reforzar su declaración, sacudió brutalmente a Hermione. Con furia determinación, luchó contra él. Implacablemente, Draco agarró su brazo derecho retorciéndolo detrás de su espalda. La giró y brutalmente la empujó contra la pared de piedra, presionando su cuerpo contra su espalda para que no pudiera alejarse. La articulación de su hombro ardió dolorosamente cuando Draco puso más peso en su brazo derecho y Hermione gimió de dolor.

"Te maldeciré por esto", le susurró al oído. "¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué maldición debería usar? ¿Hm? ¿Cruciatus? Tal vez cortaré tu lengua primero. Eso detendrá tu replique".

La amenaza fue muy clara y el pánico comenzó a sobrepasarla. Desesperada, luchó contra su agarre. Draco apretó con fuerza la muñeca y presionó más el hombro. Hermione gritó de dolor.

"Deja de luchar", ordenó bruscamente.

Con el corazón martillando en su pecho, cerró los ojos. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y desistió de luchar contra el Slytherin. Su frente se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y respiró profundamente. Draco, encantado por su rendición, rió cruelmente.

"Mucho mejor."

El brazo derecho de Hermione seguía retorcido detrás de su espalda. Podía sentir el dolor de su hombro donde la articulación estaba demasiado estirada. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Draco la sostuvo en su lugar.

No _podía_ regresar a la mansión Malfoy.

Hermione realmente no consideró sus próximas acciones. Levantó la mano que Draco no mantenía aprisionada y la puso contra la pared. Luego, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se apartó con fuerza de la pared. Draco que no esperaba resistencia, perdió el equilibrio cuando Hermione se empujó. Él todavía sostenía su brazo derecho y ella sintió que la presión sobre la articulación aumentaba. Hubo una sensación de crujido en su hombro, seguido de un dolor agudo y un chasquido cuando la cabeza de la articulación del húmero de desencajó. Ignoró el dolor cegador, y usó su otro brazo para empujar su codo hacia atrás. Fue recompensada con un doloroso gemido y finalmente Draco liberó su brazo derecho. Sin vacilación, se giró hacia él. El Slytherin estaba inclinado hacia adelante, dolorosamente sosteniendo su estómago. Cuando levantó la vista, vio la furia brillando en sus ojos grises. Mostrando los dientes en un gruñido, siseó.

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto".

Probablemente, pensó Hermione, pero no podía importarle. Levantó la mano izquierda, enroscada en un puño, y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lo golpeó en la cara. Hubo un satisfactorio crujido proveniente de su nariz. Draco aulló de dolor y levantó una mano intentando detener la sangre que fluía de su nariz. Por un segundo, Hermione solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera volver a en sí, se volvió, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Horas después de su encuentro con Draco, el agudo dolor en su hombro bajó a un constante dolor palpitante. Delicadamente, sostuvo su brazo contra su pecho mientras estaba de pie frente a la gran chimenea de las cocinas. A su alrededor, las sangre sucias se ocupaban limpiando o cocinando, pero Hermione solo tuvo ojos para la pequeña cresta tallada en la piedra de la chimenea. Ella nunca antes lo había notado.

El Barón tenía razón después de todo. Hermione sonrió suavemente mientras pasaba un dedo por encima de la cresta de Hufflepuff. Con el tiempo el hollín había ennegrecido la piedra, ocultando casi por completo la pequeña cresta. Hermione sintió un hechizo de ocultación, y varios otros hechizos menores de protección hormigueando bajo sus dedos. No tomaría mucho tiempo trabajar en ellos si solo tuviera una varita mágica. Hermione suspiró con cansancio.

"Ahí estás", una voz interrumpió su contemplación.

Hermione miró a Dobby, parado a su lado. Los ojos del hombre vagaron sobre ella, deteniéndose en su hombro. Con preocupación en su voz, preguntó, "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Asintió, lanzándole una sonrisa. "Sí. Gracias de nuevo por cuidarme".

Dobby le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. "No pienses en eso. Realmente me gustaría que este tipo de cosas no nos sucedieran". El hombre negó tristemente con la cabeza. "No está bien. Herir a las chicas así".

Hermione miró la cresta de Hufflepuff. La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más aguda cuando confesó: "Golpeé a Malfoy".

"¡¿Qué?!" Dobby gritó en estado de shock. "¡No, no lo hiciste! ¿Penny ?!"

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de pánico mientras la miraba. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. El miedo en el rostro de Dobby era muy legítimo, ella lo sabía. Draco querría venganza. Aún así, no se arrepentía de sus acciones. El idiota pomposo se lo merecía. De hecho, se había sentido bastante bien.

"Draco es un idiota", le dijo a Dobby.

El hombre se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello y le lanzó una mirada de reproche. Sin embargo, Hermione no cortó su sonrisa y Dobby suspiró cansadamente.

"No tengo que decirte que estarás en problemas por esto, ¿verdad?"

"No", Hermione se rió. "No, realmente no".

Dobby negó con la cabeza ante su comportamiento imprudente. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró con complicidad, "Tienes razón, sin embargo. Él es un idiota".

Hubo un destello divertido en sus ojos que la hizo reír. Dobby le sonrió suavemente.

"Sabes, creo que la oficina del director necesita una buena limpieza. ¿Qué tal si haces eso? Eso te dará unas buenas horas sin que tengas que mirar sobre tu hombro buscando algún mago vengativo".

"Vale." Hermione le lanzó una mirada agradecida. "Gracias."

†

Resultó que, la oficina de Dippet realmente no era tan desordenada. Hermione no tuvo que hacer mucho, solo quitar un el polvo. También fue algo bueno, porque el hombro todavía le dolía horriblemente. Dobby seguramente lo sabía y también por eso le dio una tarea fácil. Hermione sonrió ante la idea de su nuevo amigo. Dobby era un buen hombre. Realmente no merecía vivir encadenado, obligado a cumplir órdenes de Dippet. Suspiró y se frotó con cuidado el hombro. _Maldita sea_ , debería haber golpeado a Draco más fuerte.

"Eso se ve muy doloroso, muchacha. Tal vez deberías pedirle a alguien que lo sane por ti".

Hermione jadeó sorprendida y se giró. La oficina de Dippet aún estaba oscura y muy abandonada.

"¿Dónde estás?" Hermione susurró nerviosamente.

"Aquí."

Varios retratos colgaban en la pared detrás del escritorio de Dippet. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban profundamente dormidos en sus marcos, a excepción de uno. Se acercó al retrato cautelosamente. Representaba a un anciano de unos sesenta años. Sentado en un sillón exuberante, llevaba una túnica azul brillante con pequeñas estrellas doradas cosidas en la tela. Su cabello castaño rojizo y su barba chocaban espectacularmente con el color azul. Sobre los lentes de lectura de marco dorado, los claros ojos azules del hombre la escanearon con interés mientras una amable sonrisa jugaba alrededor de su boca.

"Eh ... lo siento" susurró Hermione tentativamente. "No quise molestarlo, señor".

"Oh, no pasa nada", respondió el retrato gratamente. "No estaba durmiendo de todos modos. Ya ves, como retrato no puedes hacer mucho, y después de un tiempo incluso dormir no viene fácilmente".

"Oh", murmuró tímidamente. "No lo sabía. Lamento escucharlo".

"Está bastante bien", respondió el hombre ligeramente.

Cautelosamente dio un paso hacia él. Ella, sin duda, no era muy aficionada a los retratos. Los retratos de la mansión Malfoy siempre le gritaban, o alertaban a alguien para que la castigaran cuando hacía algo mal. El hombre del retrato escaneó su hombro y la preocupación brilló en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasó contigo, mi muchacha?"

Hermione parpadeó hacia él, desprevenida por la preocupación en su tono. "Nada. Eso fue ... solo nada".

Los ojos del hombre viajaron por su rostro. Todavía parecía preocupado. _Qué retrato tan extraño_ , pensó Hermione.

"Si quieres, podría enseñarte un hechizo de curación", sugirió gentilmente.

Alzó las cejas ante eso. "Eso sería realmente genial. Pero ... pero ya ves, soy una sangre sucia. No puedo hacer magia curativa".

El hombre en el retrato visiblemente hizo una mueca cuando la oyó decir la palabra 'sangre sucia'. Hermione lo miró con perplejidad.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida?"

"Penny."

Él le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Y tu verdadero nombre?"

"Eh ..." Hermione lo miró con asombro. Luego confió vacilantemente, "Hermione, Hermione Granger".

La sonrisa en su rostro aumentó. "Es un nombre muy bonito".

Hermione con vacilación le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No deberías llamarte sangre sucia, Hermione," le dijo seriamente.

Ella parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero es lo que soy".

Sacudió la cabeza, de repente con una expresión triste en su amable rostro. "No. Eres una nacida de muggles".

"¿No es lo mismo?"

"Hm" la miró pensativo. "Llamemos a la rosa con cualquier otro calificativo que huela tan dulce" le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente.

"Déjame decirte, mi pequeña rosa", dijo con ojos centelleantes. "Tu sangre es tan pura como la de cualquier otro. Eso nunca cambiará, incluso si la gente sigue llamándola sucia".

Hermione miró el retrato con ojos muy abiertos. Una sensación se hinchó profundamente en su pecho. Envolviéndose cálidamente alrededor de ella, haciendo brotar lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, pero siguió sonriéndole al hombre del retrato.

"¿ _Quién_ eres?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Albus Dumbledore, a tu servicio" le sonrió.

"Nunca me había encontrado con un retrato como el suyo, señor", dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Él le sonrió cálidamente. "Y yo nunca me había encontrado con una dama tan encantadora".

Ella soltó una risita cuando lo escuchó. Sus ojos vagaron por los otros retratos, todos ex directores de Hogwarts. "Escuché hablar de ti, Maestro Dumbledore. Fuiste quien peleó contra Grindelwald. Pero no sabía que fueras Director de Hogwarts".

"Oh, eso fue hace muchos años", suspiró. "Fu director muy brevemente, me sorprende que incluso me hayan concedido un retrato" sus claros ojos azules vagaron sobre ella mientras agregaba, "Y por favor, llámame 'Albus'".

Hermione tomó aliento, sorprendida. No muchos magos permitían que alguien como ella los llamara por su apellido, sin mencionar su nombre.

"Gracias", lo miró con timidez. "Albus".

Albus le sonrió amablemente y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Ella procedió a limpiar la oficina de Dippet, disfrutando, mientras Albus seguía contándole historias sobre su tiempo como maestro en Hogwarts. Al principio, no le creyó cuando le contó cómo en aquel entonces los sangre suc- _nacidos de muggles_ eran permitidos en la escuela. Maravillada, escuchó mientras le decía que los nacidos de muggles solían atender Hogwarts como cualquier otra bruja o mago.

Hermione limpió los estantes cuando su mirada se posó en el Sombrero Seleccionador. Ella recogió cuidadosamente el sombrero y lo miró. Seguía tan andrajoso como ella lo recordaba. Echando un vistazo a Albus, preguntó:

"¿Albus? ¿Godric Gryffindor realmente creó el Sombrero Seleccionador?"

El hombre del retrato asintió. "Sí. Por lo que sé".

Hermione dudó un momento. Albus había sido muy amable hasta ese momento, tal vez no le importaba si ella hacia otra pregunta.

"¿Conoces otro objeto creado por Gryffindor?"

Albus alzó las cejas. "¿Por qué querrías saber eso?"

Hermione tragó nerviosamente. "Eh ... yo tengo- solo curiosidad".

"La curiosidad es el primer paso del conocimiento", respondió amablemente.

Hermione lo miró. Sólo veía bondad en sus ojos. Tal vez él lo sabría, se preguntó esperanzada. Después de todo, una vez fue Director. Hermione todavía necesitaba encontrar los últimos objetos de los Fundadores. No podía permitir que Tom los tuviera.

"Estoy tratando de encontrarlos," confesó Hermione suavemente.

"¿Encontrar qué?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Los objetos de los fundadores".

Hermione lo miró y cuando no encontró más que curiosidad en su rostro, prosiguió, "Ya sé dónde está la copa de Hufflepuff. Pero no tengo ni idea de cuál es el objeto de Gryffindor. No sé qué buscar".

"¿Encontraste la copa de Helga?" preguntó, obviamente impresionado. "Oh, cómo me gustaría dejar este marco, Hermione. Me encantaría unirme a tu búsqueda".

Hermione le sonrió.

"Pero tal vez pueda ayudarte incluso sin dejar este retrato", ofreció jovialmente.

"¿Sabes sobre Gryffindor?"

"Como profesor aquí en Hogwarts, era el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Así que sé un poco sobre Godric Gryffindor", reflexionó Albus. "Leí una leyenda hace mucho tiempo, sobre una espada legendaria que se suponía que Gryffindor le compró a un duende llamado Ragnuk".

"¿Una espada?" preguntó Hermione, la emoción burbujeando en ella.

Albus asintió con diversión. "Sí. La leyenda dice que Gryffindor tejió muchos hechizos alrededor de ella, mejorando su poder. Seguro que mucha gente mataría por poseer algo tan valioso. Después de la muerte de Gryffindor, su familia buscó febrilmente su legendaria espada. Casi desata una guerra entre los parientes de Gryffindor y los Goblins que, tras la muerte de Godric, afirmaron que la espada volvía a caer en su poder. Sin embargo, finalmente no importó en absoluto porque ninguno de ellos pudo encontrarla".

"¿Sabes _dónde_ la escondió Gryffindor?" Hermione soltó.

Albus le guiñó un ojo. "Nadie lo sabe. Pero una vez encontré un viejo libro, escrito por un descendiente lejano de Gryffindor. Ella afirmaba que Godric Gryffindor ocultó la espada usando una muy fuerte magia protectora. Los mismos hechizos, en realidad, están entretejidos en la tela de ese sombrero que tienes en las manos, Hermione".

Hermione se sobresaltó y miró el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador en su mano. "¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que la espada está dentro del sombrero?"

Albus se encogió de hombros. "Eso es lo que pensó Lady Delwyn. También afirmó que solo un verdadero Gryffindor podría sacar la espada del sombrero".

Hermione miró maravillada el discreto sombrero en sus manos. Albus rió entre dientes suavemente y añadió: "Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que Lady Delwyn lo intentara y no consiguiera sacar la espada del sombrero. Tras eso, retiró todo lo dicho anteriormente y dijo que Godric Gryffindor era, y cito textualmente, un viejo y senil murciélago que no distinguía entre una espada y un cuchillo de mantequilla".

Hermione soltó una risita, pero aún así, estudió el Sombrero seleccionador con fascinación. Finalmente lo miró y dijo: "Sabes, todo eso de 'solo un verdadero Gryffindor puede sacar la espada' se parece mucho a la leyenda del Rey Arturo y Excalibur".

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Donde solo el verdadero rey de Inglaterra puede sacar a Excalibur de la roca?"

"Sí. Hufflepuff incluso nos dejó un evasivo grial ..." reflexionó pensativa. "Me pregunto dónde me deja eso, ciertamente no soy rey de nada".

Albus la miró contemplativamente. "Hm, ¿con qué otro personaje te identificarías?"

Ella le sonrió. "¿Tal vez Morgan LeFey? ¿No era la bruja de esa historia?"

"En efecto. Aunque una bruja bastante oscura ..." dijo Albus, sonando poco convencido. Luego sonrió y añadió: "Diría que te pareces más a Nimue, la Dama del Lago".

"¿Nimue?"

Él asintió, sus ojos brillaron alegremente. "Existen muchos mitos sobre Nimue. Uno dice que es un espíritu del agua. Cuando vivía en el lago, guardó Excalibur hasta que se la otorgó al Rey Arturo. Otra leyenda cuenta que Nimue fue una mujer mortal que aprendió magia del mismísimo Merlín. Él se enamoró de ella, pero Nimue no pudo corresponder sus sentimientos. Finalmente usó magia para atraparlo en el tronco de un árbol".

Hermione sonrió al escucharlo. "Creo que estaría bien, ser un espíritu del agua. Podría irme a vivir al Gran Lago".

Con cautela, giró el Sombrero Seleccionador y lo observó. Lamentablemente, no encontró la espada.

"También me gusta la otra historia", continuó Hermione. "Tal vez podría usar la idea y atrapar a Tom en un tronco de un árbol. Me pregunto qué hechizo usó Nimue".

Albus la observó sobre sus gafas de media luna. "¿Tom?"

Hermione alzó la vista del sombrero, la sonrisa cayó de sus labios. "Tom Riddle. En realidad, es la razón por la que estoy buscando los objetos que crearon los Fundadores".

"¿De verdad?" Albus alzó las cejas. "¿Los estás buscando por él?"

"No." sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. "Más bien quiero que encontrarlos antes que él. No quiero que los tenga".

"¿Por qué?" Albus preguntó. "¿Es una especie de carrera entre ustedes dos?"

"No es tan inofensivo" le sonrió débilmente. "¿Conoces a Tom Riddle?"

"Solo lo he visto un par de veces", respondió, de repente el brillo de sus ojos se atenuó ligeramente. "Cuando viene a la oficina a hablar con el profesor Dippet".

"Bueno, Tom busca esos objetos", le dijo al retrato. "Y ya ha encontrado dos".

"¿En serio?" Albus preguntó sorprendido. "¿Cuáles?"

"La diadema de Ravenclaw y el relicario de Slytherin". Hermione se mordió el labio antes de admitir, "le robé el relicario y yo ... lo destruí".

Los ojos azules de Albus se abrieron en estado de shock. "¿Destruiste uno de los objetos de los Fundadores?"

Asintió, mirando el retrato cautelosamente. "Lo siento, pero no tuve otra opción que pararlo".

"¿Pararlo de hacer exactamente qué?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione desvió la mirada y miró el Sombrero Seleccionador en sus manos. El plan de Tom la hacía sentir enferma.

"No lo sé", suspiró. "…No se qué hacer."

"¿Sobre qué?" Albus la miró con preocupación.

"La idea de Tom es ..." Hermione se estremeció de disgusto. "Está mal, muy mal. Tengo que detenerlo. No quiero que lastime a nadie".

"¿Entonces él no es amigo? ¿Es un adversario?" Albus preguntó con cautela.

Hermione lo miró, con desesperación nadando en sus ojos. "No lo sé. No tengo idea de qué es Tom. Lo odio, pero éramos ... muy cercanos. Y ahora, ni siquiera puedo soportar mirarlo" tímidamente deslizó sus dedos sobre el ala del sombrero. " _Tengo_ que detenerlo".

"Ya veo", dijo Albus contemplativamente. "¿Pero por qué necesitas mantenerlo alejado de los objetos de los Fundadores?"

"Es ... Es ..." lo miró un momento hasta que preguntó: "¿Le contarás esto a alguien?"

Albus le sonrió ampliamente. "No, querida. No hablo con muchas personas en estos días, y nunca rompería tu confidencialidad si no quieres que lo haga".

"Vale", suspiró con voz temblorosa.

Se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Dippet y miró el retrato de Albus. Tragó saliva antes de decir: "Tom quiere ... quiere convertir los objetos de los Fundadores en Horrocruxes".

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron en shock cuando lo escuchó. Luego se pasó una mano por su larga barba castaña mientras la miraba pensativo.

"¿Horrocruxes? ¿Él quiere crear más de uno?"

"Sí." Hermione asintió. "Eso es lo que me dijo".

"¿Sabes lo que es un Horrocrux, Hermione?" preguntó gravemente.

"Lo busqué", respondió sombríamente. "Así que sí, lo sé. Son como anclas, atrapan el alma de una persona a la tierra. Incluso si la persona muere, el Horrocrux mantendrá el alma en este mundo".

"Inmortalidad", dijo Albus, con voz pesada y grave. "Para crear un Horrocrux, otra vida tiene que ser sacrificada".

"Asesinar", dijo Hermione con tristeza. "divide el alma".

"¿Crees que Tom Riddle es capaz de asesinar?" Albus le preguntó con cautela.

Ella suspiró profundamente. "Sí."

Tras eso, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione miró el Sombrero Seleccionador. La realidad de la situación la invadió dolorosamente.

"¿Hermione?" Albus dijo suavemente.

Ella lo miró.

"Creo que tienes razón en tratar de detenerlo", le dijo. "No tiene derecho a tomar una vida para ampliar la suya. Si tiene éxito, no solo dañará a los demás sino también a sí mismo".

"Es más que solo asesinar, ¿no es así?" dijo débilmente.

Albus asintió, con expresión sombría. "Crear Horrocruxes es magia muy oscura. Usar magia como esta siempre deja cicatrices profundas. Tom Riddle planea entrometerse con cosas que deben quedarse intactas y enteras".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron. Por un momento, no dijo nada. Respiró hondo y miró el sombrero en sus manos. Se sentía enferma.

"No puedo perdonar a Tom", declaró finalmente. "Es cruel y despiadado. Nunca le importó si salía lastimada o incluso si me mataban".

Hermione se estremeció e inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma. Su mirada vagó hacia Albus y admitió vacilante, casi avergonzada de ello, "No quiero que Tom mate a nadie para crear Horrocruxes, pero tampoco ... tampoco quiero que él _muera_. Es estúpido. Lo sé. Ni siquiera debería importarme".

Albus sonrió amablemente. "Nunca es malo que algo te importe, Hermione. Aunque a veces duela" la miró esperanzado y le preguntó: "¿Crees que podrías convencerlo de que abandone su plan?"

"No, lo intenté. No quiso escucharme."

"Tienes que seguir intentándolo", dijo Albus. "Necesita entender que se destruirá si no se detiene".

Hermione miró el retrato. "Hablar no funciona con Tom. No se preocupa por mí. Nunca lo hizo. Tengo que _forzarlo_ a parar" suspiró y se pasó una cansada mano por el rostro. "¿Sabes qué es lo más patético? Que Tom fue el primer mago que me mostró bondad, que no me trató como a un pedazo de basura sin valor, o simplemente me abofeteó. Pero todo fue una mentira, solo me estaba usando como todos los demás. Lo sé, pero aún no olvido esos momentos en los que me trató como ... como un ser humano. Me cambió. _Tom_ me cambió y soy patética porque todo fue mentira".

"No eres patética. Nunca" una mirada de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Albus. "Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que nacer en un mundo tan injusto, Hermione. Hubieras merecido mucho más".

"Gracias." le sonrió débilmente. Entonces preguntó: "¿Crees que hay alguna forma en deshacerse de un Horrocrux?"

Albus se quitó las gafas y la miró pensativo. "Hay. Existen varias. Pero solo una salvará a Tom en el camino".

"¿Cual?"

"Tendría que reparar su alma".

"¿Cómo?"

"Con remordimiento."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Solo así? ¿Remordimiento?

Albus rió entre dientes cuando la escuchó. "Bueno, suena más fácil de lo que parece. Él tendría que lamentar el hecho de tomar una vida humana. El dolor de esa realización reparará su alma".

Ella lo miró fijamente. "Bueno, no creo que eso funcione. Tom no es exactamente muy emocional".

Se levantó de su posición en el escritorio y miró el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador. Escepticicamente lo giró en su mano antes de mirar a Albus.

"¿Cómo encajaría una espada aquí?" levantó el sombrero. "¿Estás seguro de que no es más como una daga? ¿Un cuchillo de mantequilla después de todo?"

Albus se rió divertido. "Es magia, Hermione. Solo necesitas creer en ella".

"Sí, claro", dijo, no muy convencida.

Puso su mano en el sombrero pero no encontró nada excepto unas pocas pelusas. Miró a Albus con acusación.

"No funciona."

Él sonrió maliciosamente. "Tal vez si tú no puedes hacerlo, Tom tampoco podrá, y tu problema estará resuelto".

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, eso sería demasiado fácil. Desafortunadamente, Tom es un mago muy poderoso. Si supiera que la espada está dentro del sombrero, encontraría una manera de sacarlo".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Al siguiente día, Hermione entró en la oficina de la profesora de Transformaciones. McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y Hermione rápidamente se inclinó ante la mujer.

"¿Quiso verme, señora McGonagall?"

"Hermione", la mujer saludó cálidamente.

Hubo un crujido de tela y una silla raspó el piso. Hermione todavía inclinada profundamente, se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro. Cautelosamente, miró a McGonagall.

"¿Cómo estás?" la mujer le preguntó, arqueando una ceja severa.

"Estoy bien, señora", fue la respuesta rápida de Hermione.

Una mirada escéptica cruzó el rostro de McGonagall. Sus ojos vagaron por Hermione, tomando su apariencia. Hermione arrastró los pies, sintiéndose avergonzada. Sabía que su vestido estaba bastante sucio, como su cabello salvaje. Con tanto trabajo, realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para cuidar su apariencia. Un lavado rápido sobre el fregadero era todo lo que pudo permitirse en estos días.

"No te ves bien", dijo McGonagall antes de exigir saber, "¿Qué le pasó a tu hombro?"

Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza y aseguró: "Nada".

Por supuesto, era mentira. Su hombro herido todavía le dolía bastante. Sin embargo, por qué le importaría a McGonagall, no lo sabía. Preocupación seguía brillando en el rostro de la mujer, por lo demás seria.

"Espero que los otros estudiantes no te hayan hecho sentir dolor"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza. "No, señora McGonagall".

La profesora suspiró cuando escuchó su respuesta. No parecía para nada convencida, pero afortunadamente no siguió con el tema. En cambio, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un frasco de poción. Ella lo empujó en las manos de Hermione con una orden cortante.

"Deberías tomar esto" antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar, continuó, "Te llamé, porque tengo una tarea para ti".

Sorprendentemente, Hermione contempló la poción Pepperup en su mano, pero dudosamente sacudió su cabeza.

"Por supuesto, Señora McGonagall. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta torpemente, antes de decir, "Necesito que vayas a los invernaderos. La profesora Beery parece no poder sacar las malezas de valeriana de las malas hierbas. Estoy segura de que podrás ayudarla".

"Sí, Señora McGonagall," respondió Hermione obedientemente.

Realmente lo esperaba. Trabajar al aire libre y bajo el sol sonaba como una maravillosa alternativa que ayudar a Winky con el servicio de lavandería.

"Muy bien", admitió McGonagall.

Entonces, nuevamente se sentó detrás de su mesa y tomó su pluma. Obviamente, la mujer estaba en medio de los ensayos de calificación. Hermione nuevamente se inclinó ante ella respetuosamente, antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

"¿Ah, y Hermione?" la suave voz de McGonagall la detuvo.

Con el picaporte en la mano, Hermione se giró. Una sonrisa delgada flotaba alrededor de los labios de la profesora cuando dijo:

"Estás lidiando con todo esto de manera admirable. Estoy orgullosa de ti".

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. "Gracias."

†

Realmente era bastante agradable, decidió mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Había pasado la última hora arrancando malas hierbas de una parcela de plantas de valeriana. Sobre ella el sol brillaba alegremente y los pájaros que estaban cerca piaban. La profesora Beery desapareció en uno de los invernaderos por lo que Hermione estaba completamente sola. Cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente. El aire olía dulce, pesado con los aromas de la primavera. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando escuchó las abejas zumbando de flor en flor. Esta tarea, era de hecho bastante agradable. Incluso logró empujar todos los pensamientos de Horrocruxes y perdidas espadas mágicas de su mente. Tras la poción Pepperup, su hombro ya no dolía tanto. Sonriendo contenta, Hermione continuó escardando.

"Pareces divertirte", dijo una voz profunda cortando su momento de tranquilidad.

Hermione se sobresaltó violentamente. Su cabeza se disparó hacia el orador. El shock se estrelló sobre ella cuando se encontró con unos ojos amarillos. Sintiéndose completamente aturdida, tartamudeó débilmente.

"¿Lupin?"

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **Estos capítulos parecen una despedida de Hogwarts, un tour, primero Ginny, Regulus, los Slyterins, despues Tom y Bellatix y en este capitulo Draco. Incluso aparecio Dumbledore.**


	34. Como si Sufrieras

**Please Save Me**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Harry Potter y todo reconocible pertenece a J. K. Rowling Esto es una traducción de Please Save Me, la autora original es Winterblume.**

 **34**

 **Como si Sufrieras**

 _El shock se estrelló sobre ella cuando se encontró con unos ojos amarillos._

 _"¿Lupin?"_

En efecto, vestido con el uniforme negro del Cuerpo, el licántropo estaba en la parcela de valeriana y lucía una sonrisa contenta en su rostro.

"¿A quién más esperabas?"

Lágrimas calientes brotaron de los ojos de Hermione y sintió que su garganta ardía y se contraía. Abrumada por las emociones, se arrojó sobre el hombre lobo. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura mientras enterraba su rostro en su pecho. Lupin rápidamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo protectoramente. Las lágrimas de Hermione empaparon su camisa cuando la presa se rompió y sollozó.

"Vamos, pequeña", canturreó la voz áspera de Lupin. "No pudo ser tan malo, ¿verdad?"

Hermione sorbió patéticamente contra su camisa negra de uniforme. "¿D- ¿dónde has estado?"

El hombre lobo se rió sin alegría. "En la misma situación que tú. Expuesto".

Hermione lo miró. Los ojos amarillos de Lupin la observaron con calma mientras una sonrisa reconfortante colgaba de sus labios. Él la liberó de su abrazo y usó su manga para limpiar con cautela las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

"Ahora dime", sugirió Lupin en voz baja. "¿Qué te pasó?"

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló peligrosamente, lágrimas nuevas se acumularon en sus ojos. Suspiró profundamente para componerse. Aún así, su voz sonó temblorosa cuando dijo:

"T- Tom ... Hice algo y él no lo aprobó ..."

Un fuego ardió en los ojos del hombre lobo. Un furioso gruñido retorció sus facciones, revelando dientes afilados como navajas. Si no necesitara la luna, estaba segura de que Lupin se habría convertido en lobo en ese mismo momento.

"¿Riddle?" él gruñó. "¿Ese bastardo te delató?"

El estómago de Hermione se apretó cuando tuvo que asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Una sonrisa sombría curvó los labios de Hermione. "¿Realmente importa?"

Los dedos de Lupin se flexionaron furiosos sobre la varita, colgando de su cadera en la pistolera. "¡No, mierda, no importa! ¡Esa mierda miserable!"

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando algo mordisqueó sus dedos. Ella miró hacia abajo, notando solo ahora que Lupin iba acompañado por un enorme perro negro. Su pelaje era andrajoso y salvaje, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo inteligente cuando parpadearon hacia Hermione. Disfrutando de su atención, el perro frotó con aire de suficiencia el hocico contra su mano.

"Oh, sí", dijo Lupin con ironía. "Este a Snuffles. Es un perro".

Su cola se movió alegremente y Hermione sonrió. Mirando a Lupin, preguntó: "Él no es un hombre lobo, ¿o sí?"

Ante eso, Lupin soltó una carcajada. "Puedo decir que nunca has visto realmente a uno transformado, ¿o sí? Ni siquiera es luna llena".

Sus afilados dientes brillaron cuando le sonrió ampliamente. Entonces tiró de una de las orejas del perro y declaró: "Nah. Es solo un perro corriente y estúpido".

El perro negro dio media vuelta y mordisqueó los dedos del hombre lobo. Lupin se apartó, todavía riendo. Hermione solo arqueó las cejas ante sus travesuras. El perro perdió rápidamente el interés en Lupin y trotó hacia Hermione. Se sentó a su lado, con las orejas erguidas, pareciendo un centinela.

"Hermione". La voz de Lupin se puso seria de nuevo. "Hemos encontrado una manera de sacarte. Tenemos un Traslador modificado que puede llevarte a través de las barreras de Hogwarts".

Hermione lo miró con ojos ensanchados. "¿Quieres decir que podré traspasar las barreras?"

"Sí. El bloqueo impide que los trasladores normales funcionen" la mirada de Lupin cayó sobre la Marca Oscura en su antebrazo. "Nuestro Traslador es más fuerte ... aunque un poco oscuro también, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Siempre y cuando funcione".

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. "Vale…"

El licántropo observó el ceño fruncido en su rostro y la calmó, "De verdad, estoy bastante seguro de que estará bien".

"No es eso", susurró Hermione en voz baja. Su mirada vagó hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. "Aquí me sentí como en casa".

Lupin se acercó a ella y gentilmente colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Todos lo hicimos."

Se inclinó hacia él. "¿Estás seguro de que Sirius todavía me quiere? Estoy causando tantos problemas".

El enorme perro negro acarició la mano de Hermione y Lupin rió, "No conoces a ese loco. Esta mierda es lo que le gusta".

Hermione acarició ausentemente la cabeza del perro y respondió con inseguridad: "Pero me equivoqué tanto. No merezco todo el esfuerzo y el riesgo que corréis".

Esta vez no fue Lupin quien insistió acaloradamente: "¡Lo vales!"

Hermione se estremeció y giró. Donde segundos antes había un perro negro sentado ahora estaba parado un hombre. Con pelo largo y negro, guapo y alto, Sirius Black aparentemente apareció de la nada. Con su desgastada parka verde y jeans viejos, contrastaba marcadamente con el uniforme negro de Lupin.

"Compañero", el hombre lobo gruñó de frustración. "Te dije que no lo hicieras. Es demasiado peligroso".

Sirius solo se encogió de hombros, sin mostrarse arrepentido en absoluto. Lupin suspiró derrotado, "No debería haber dejado que me convencieras en traerte".

"Aw, vamos". Sirius sonrió ampliamente. "¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

"¿Tú- eres un ... un animago?" Hermione soltó con voz temblorosa.

Sirius se volvió hacia ella. Se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y anunció orgullosamente: "Estoy seguro de que lo soy. El mejor".

Lupin rodó sus ojos pero no hizo ningún comentario. El corazón de Hermione saltó unos latidos mientras miraba al líder de la Orden del Fénix.

"¿Realmente viniste aquí? ¿Por mí?"

Sirius sonrió. "Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa para mi bruja favorita".

"Pero no soy realmente una bruja", recordó Hermione, avergonzada.

"Lo eres. Eres una de nosotros".

Sus ojos picaron peligrosamente, sin embargo, todavía sonreía. Se apresuró hacia Sirius y chocó con su pecho. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y arrastró los pies más cerca cuando sintió sus brazos envolviéndola.

"No creíste que te sacaría, ¿verdad?" la voz profunda de Sirius le susurró suavemente.

Hermione soltó un medio sollozo y media risa. Sirius se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso cuidadoso en la cabeza.

.

El temperamento de Tom hirvió de furia cuando Hermione se derritió en el abrazo del hombre. Manteniendo su espalda presionada contra la pared trasera del invernadero, se arrastró más cerca, varita en mano. Fue una buena idea haber seguido a la sangre sucia cuando la había visto escabullirse del castillo.

"Gracias por venir", la oyó susurrar.

Una sonrisa se cernió sobre sus labios mientras miraba al hombre de pelo negro. Tom no tuvo problemas en reconocerlo. Este era Sirius Black, el líder de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione lo conocía? Los pensamientos de Tom corrían. Un brillo letal bailó en sus ojos mientras veía a Black abrazar a Hermione.

"Prometí que te sacaríamos", Black le dijo a Hermione.

¿Lo _hizo_? Tom se preguntó con resentimiento. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Hermione se alejó del hombre, terminando el abrazo.

"Sí, lo hiciste. Gracias".

A Tom no le gustó como sonó eso. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había estado comunicando Hermione con la Orden del Fénix? Su mirada vagó de Black al hombre lobo. ¿Remus Lupin también estaba en esto?

"Entonces, ¿estás lista para irte? ¿Todo empacado, cariño?" la voz de Black atravesó sus pensamientos.

 _¡¿Cariño?!_ Tom fue golpeado por un nuevo arrebato de ira. ¿Exactamente qué era Black para Hermione?

"T- ¿tenemos que irnos de una vez?" Hermione preguntó nerviosamente. "Tengo ... tengo que lidiar con algo en Hogwarts. Asuntos pendientes"

En respuesta, Black frunció el ceño confundido. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Empecé algo. No puedo dejarlo así".

No, Hermione _no podía_ irse. Tom airadamente entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Él no lo permitiría.

"Por favor", intervino Lupin. "Si esto es una lealtad fuera de lugar que te retiene ... Créeme, Riddle no vale la pena. Después de todo esto,-"

"No es eso", interrumpió Hermione. "Sé lo que es Tom. No me escucharás defenderlo".

Los dedos de Tom se flexionaron sobre su varita. La próxima vez que estuviera a solas con ella, la maldeciría.

"¿Entonces qué?" Black cuestionó desesperadamente. "¿Qué te detiene?"

Hermione lo miró nerviosamente, pero no respondió.

"Hermione," instó Lupin. "No sé qué piensas que tienes que hacer, pero es demasiado peligroso. No le debes nada a nadie. Deja que se ocupen de su propia mierda".

"No estoy haciendo esto por nadie" un frío destello entró en sus ojos y su voz fue dura como la piedra cuando silbó, "Tengo que hacer esto. No puedo dejar que Tom se salga con la suya".

 _¿Salirse con qué?_ La furiosa magia de Tom estalló dentro de él.

El hombre lobo suspiró, "He visto esa mirada antes. Estás en una misión, ¿verdad?"

Hermione miró a Lupin. "Supongo que puedes llamarlo así".

"Ya veo", se rió entre dientes. "Si aprendí algo en el Cuerpo, es no interferir entre un soldado y su misión ... aún así no puedes quedarte. No te pediré que abandones tu misión, pero es hora de reagruparse".

Tom la vio vacilar. Antes de que la sangre sucia pudiera responder, Black decidió severamente: "No dejaré que te quedes aquí".

"¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" preguntó Hermione con timidez.

La chica escaneó a Black tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Inesperadamente, Tom se preguntó si a veces Hermione no jugaba la carta de sangre sucia asustada para salirse con la suya.

"No estamos enojados", aseguró Lupin. "Solo preocupados."

"Lo siento", suspiró Hermione, insistiendo en su acto tímido.

"Está bien." Black le pasó un brazo por los hombros. "Tienes bagaje del que ocuparte. No te culpo" tocó la frente de Hermione y agregó, "No quiero retenerte, pero tienes que confiar en mí en este caso. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Quiero mantenerte a salvo".

 _Amigos_ ... ¿ _Por qué demonios_ Hermione conocía a Black? Tom suspiró hondo, intentando calmar su inminente temperamento. ¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido esto?

"Te lo prometo", Black trató de convencerla. "Te ayudaré a terminar cualquier misión loca que tengas que lograr en Hogwarts. Pero por el momento vendrás con nosotros".

El temperamento de Tom se encendió peligrosamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía Black a suponer que podría ordenarle a Hermione? Con ira, vio como la chica se derrumbó asintiendo suavemente. Últimamente, ella nunca obedecía cuando Tom le decía algo.

"Antes de irnos ..." comentó el hombre lobo.

Sospechosamente, vio como Lupin sacó una varita del bolsillo y se la daba a Hermione.

"Apuesto a que la echabas de menos" el estúpido hombre lobo sonrió ampliamente.

Hermione miró maravillada la varita en su mano. Por supuesto, Tom reconoció la madera castaña. Era la varita que él le había dado.

"¿Dónde la encontraste?" Hermione expresó los pensamientos de Tom.

"Sí", tarareó Black. "¿Cuándo lograste hacerte con ella?"

Lupin rió entre dientes. "Tuve una conversación con McGonagall antes encontrarnos contigo, Hermione. Ella me la dio".

Las cejas de Hermione se dispararon y también las de Tom. "¿McGonagall?"

Black examinó al hombre lobo con sospecha. "No sabía que ustedes dos eran tan amiguitos".

Lupin solo se encogió de hombros, todavía sonriendo. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona sociable".

"Sí, claro", Black resopló sarcásticamente. Luego se encogió de hombros, "Es hora de irse".

Los ojos de Tom se agrandaron cuando el hombre sacó una vieja antorcha Muggle de su bolsillo. Brillaba bajo la luz azul de un Traslador. Fue cuando Tom entendió de que realmente se llevarían a Hermione.

"Ven aca" Black le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se acercara. "Todos tenemos que tocarlo".

Algo frío goteó por la espina dorsal de Tom cuando vio a la sangre sucia andar hacia Black y el Traslador. Lo siguiente que supo, es que de alguna manera había abandonado su escondite y escupió enojado.

"¡Deteneos!"

Hermione se giró, su pelo rizado volando salvajemente. Sus dos compañeros masculinos inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas.

"¿T-Tom?" Hermione tartamudeó. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Tom se burló de ella. _"¿Yo?_ ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?"

"Yo…"

Los ojos de Hermione lo recorrieron inquisitivamente y los dedos de Tom se apretaron sobre su varita. Ella debió haber llegado a un veredicto, porque el impacto inicial cayó de su bonita cara para convertirse en frialdad. La siguiente vez que habló, su voz fue dolorosamente indiferente.

"No es asunto tuyo lo que hago".

La ira de Tom se disparó y le gritó: "¡Me perteneces! No puedes simplemente escaparte".

Lupin enseñó los dientes en un gruñido. "¡Hermione no necesita tu permiso!"

Tom le lanzó al hombre lobo una mirada desdeñosa, sin responder nada. Luego su mirada furiosa regresó a la sangre sucia.

Como para reforzar eso, Tom tiró brutalmente del vínculo entre ellos. Hermione jadeó de dolor agarrando su antebrazo izquierdo. Instantáneamente, el brazo de Black cayó sobre sus hombros, estabilizándola. Tom casi gruñó al verlo tocarla.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así?!" Black espetó. "No tienes derecho-"

La mano de Hermione en su brazo lo detuvo. Tom vio cómo una sonrisa agradecida acarició sus facciones mientras miraba a Black.

"Está bien."

Se giró hacia Tom y la sonrisa murió rápidamente. En vez de eso, frunció el ceño con desaprobación dijo: "Tuviste tu oportunidad, Tom. Y lo arruinaste. Me voy con ellos".

Sus palabras hicieron que un extraño temblor recorriera su magia. Furiosamente, lo ignoró y gruñó, "No, no irás".

Hermione solo se encogió de hombros como si su opinión no importara en absoluto. Ella ni siquiera sintió la necesidad de responder nada. En cambio, se volvió hacia Black y dijo, con la voz fuertemente controlada.

"Creo que es hora de irnos".

Tom levantó su varita, preparado para obligarla a quedarse. Al ver eso, el hombre lobo se paró frente a Hermione como si pudiera protegerla. Tom se burló de él.

"Podrías pelear conmigo", gruñó Lupin. "Quizás ganes, quizás pierdas. De cualquier forma, Hermione tendrá tiempo suficiente para escapar".

Tom apretó los dientes con ira. El lobo tenía razón. Echó un vistazo al traslador en la mano de Black. Hermione solo tenía que tocarlo y ella se iría.

"Ni siquiera pienses en seguirnos", advirtió la voz gruesa de Lupin. "Si te acercas a Hermione, personalmente lideraré un equipo que te ponga fuera de combate, Riddle. Eres un buen duelista, pero cuando te superan en número, te superan en número".

Tras la espalda de Lupin, Hermione buscaba el Traslador. Tom se tensó cuando sus dedos se acercaron más y más a la antorcha. Ella no podía simplemente irse. Su mirada se movió de su mano al rostro de Hermione.

"Hermione ..." Tom se atragantó y su voz de repente tembló, casi en pánico.

Hermione movió sus ojos marrones hacia él, con expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Tom la fijó con la mirada y no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera y soltara las palabras.

"Hermione ... _Por favor_ , no vayas".

Ella frunció el ceño cuando le suplicó. Tom no sabía que estaba pasando. Él nunca suplicaba. Pero no iba a dejar que ella lo dejara. Él no había sabido que podría irse.

"Yo ..." Él diría cualquier cosa para que se quedara. "Lo siento."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa y lo miró. Tom se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba buscando el Traslador. La esperanza aumentó en él.

"Yo ... prometo que cambiaré y te trataré mejor. Te necesito aquí. Conmigo".

Tom vio como Hermione cerró sus ojos y como algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella tragó saliva. Después de un momento, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Brillaron con determinación mientras lo fulminaban con la mirada.

"No me importa". Tom sintió que su sangre se helaba cuando los agudos ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los suyos. "Ya no te necesito".

Con eso, rápidamente alcanzó el Traslador. En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la antorcha, Black agitó su varita y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

Una sonrisa malvada se extendió sobre el rostro de Lupin. "Parece que ella no te pertenece después de todo".

Con esas palabras de despedida, sacó un Traslador de repuesto de su bolsillo. Al segundo, el licántropo desapareció y Tom fue el único que quedó.

.

Hermione cerró sus ojos mientras era transportada por el Traslador. El viaje no duró más de unos pocos segundos. Abruptamente, sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme y tropezó. Antes de perder completamente el equilibrio, alguien la tomó del hombro.

"¿Estás bien?" Sirius le sonrió.

Hermione se sintió temblorosa por la confrontación con Tom. Su disculpa la golpeó duramente. Pero él estaba mintiendo. Quería engañarla para que se quedara con él, para poder seguir usándola y abusando de ella. Hermione no perdería el tiempo pensando en él. Ella se recompuso y le sonrió a Sirius.

"Si, gracias."

Hubo un suave estallido y Lupin apareció de la nada. Una sonrisa sombría oscurecía sus facciones, con la varita en la mano.

"Es ..." preguntó Hermione tímidamente. "¿Él está bien?"

Lupin rápidamente guardó la varita en su funda. Sus ojos amarillos todavía brillaban peligrosamente, pero sus facciones se suavizaron cuando la examinó.

"Por desgracia sí."

Hermione asintió, sin hacer más comentarios. En cambio, inspeccionó sus alrededores. Los árboles altos bloqueaban la luz del sol, sus hojas verdes se balanceaban suavemente con el viento. El aire estaba teñido con el aroma picante de la tierra. Suspiró profundamente y una sonrisa estiró sus labios. ¡Realmente lo habían logrado!

"Vamos", dijo la alegre voz de Sirius.

Agarró la mano de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él. Lupin los siguió, sus suaves pasos apenas emitían ningún sonido. El trío anduvo por el bosque y Hermione no se había sentido tan libre en lo que pareció una eternidad.

Al poco tiempo el bosque se estrechó. Pisaron un claro y el corazón de Hermione se aceleró cuando reconoció el cuartel. No había cambiado mucho desde su última visita a la base de los hombres lobo. Varios edificios de una planta estaban dispuestos ordenadamente en dos filas, que conducían a un edificio central más grande. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio una bandera ondeando en el viento. Mostraba con orgullo el emblema del Cuerpo, un lobo negro aullando a una luna amarilla.

"Te lo dije," dijo Sirius, sonriéndole. "Aquí estás a salvo".

Una figura solitaria los estaba esperando frente al edificio principal. Cuando llegaron a él, Lupin lo saludó. Hermione inocentemente parpadeó hacia el hombre de aspecto fiero y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

El coronel Greyback era una figura aterradora. Alto y voluminoso, se alzaba sobre Hermione. Los ojos de Greyback la recorrieron hambrientos mientras sus garras afiladas brillaban con presagios a la luz del sol. Probablemente podría arrancarle la garganta a alguien y su sonrisa maliciosa proclamaría que también lo disfrutaría.

"Hermione Rookwood," gruñó el líder de la manada. "Has cambiado, ¿verdad?"

A pesar de la siniestra inflexión en su voz, Hermione le sonrió enseñando los dientes.

"No más poción multijugos", le dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia su rostro.

Greyback entrecerró sus ojos, evaluándola. Lentamente, la rodeó, sus pasos suaves y medidos por la eficacia predadora. Hermione sintió sus garras afiladas sobre su hombro. Greyback olfateó el aire como una bestia que capta el aroma de su próxima víctima. Entonces, se paró de nuevo frente a ella y una sonrisa reveló sus dientes puntiagudos.

"Sigues siendo la misma", declaró alegre el líder de la manada.

Hermione se rió entre dientes. "¿Qué esperabas?"

Greyback se rascó la cabeza. "No sé, pasaste demasiado tiempo en esa elegante escuela. Pensé que te habías vuelto suave".

"Sí." Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No fue tan elegante al final".

"Eso escuché," siseó Greyback. "¿Esos idiotas te trataron mal?"

"Estoy bien", aseguró rápidamente. "Gracias por sacarme."

El hombre lobo despreció condescendientemente y aconsejó: "Debería morderlos a todos"

"Mi querido hombre", arrastró las palabras Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida tristeza. "Hermione es una persona civilizada. No andamos mordiendo gente".

"Bueno, ese es tu primer error", le dijo Greyback sabiamente.

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro. "¿Cómo te las _arreglaste_ para convertirte en una figura de autoridad?"

Greyback le dio un manotazo, pero Sirius ya lo esperaba y bailó fuera del camino. El líder de la manada rápidamente perdió interés en las bromas y volvió su atención a Lupin. Ahora serio, Greyback preguntó.

"¿Algún problema con la pequeña misión de rescate, Capitán?"

"No, señor", fue la respuesta de Lupin. "Todo iba de acuerdo al plan"

Greyback asintió. Entonces sus ojos azules se desplazaron a un grupo de soldados que estaban cerca y le ladró a uno de ellos.

"Oye, Pucey. Ven aquí".

Un hombre con cabello rubio claro corrió hacia ellos. Justo como el resto de los hombres lobo, vestía el uniforme negro del Cuerpo. Hermione vio dos galones verdes en el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme. De pie frente a Greyback, el hombre rubio saludó rápidamente.

"Pucey, necesito que le hagas a la señorita Hermione un chequeo", ordenó Greyback.

"Sí señor."

La atención de Greyback volvió a Hermione. Él la agarró por el hombro y le dijo: "Ahora, no lo tomes a mal, pero te ves como algo que el gato arrastró. Así que ve con el cabo Pucey" Greyback le dio a Hermione un fuerte empujón hacia el rubio. "Es un técnico médico de combate entrenado. Lo mejor que tenemos. Estás en buenas manos".

Cautelosamente mirando al hombre, Hermione se acercó a Pucey. Greyback se rió por su vacilación, "No te preocupes, enviaré al perro para que te traiga más tarde".

"Oye", llegó la respuesta indignada de Sirius. "Me molesta eso".

Greyback le sonrió burlonamente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. "Pero _eres_ un perro, ¿verdad?"

Sirius resopló y se cruzó de brazos. "Sólo de vez en cuando."

Greyback se rió a carcajadas, pero una voz calmada apartó la atención de Hermione de ellos, "¿Señorita Hermione?"

Ella miró al hombre rubio que estaba a su lado. El soldado hizo un gesto hacia uno de los barracones.

"Por favor sígame."

A regañadientes, obedeció. No le gustó dejar atrás a Lupin, a Sirius o incluso a Greyback. Cautelosamente, ella siguió al soldado a uno de los barracones. Él la condujo a una habitación pequeña. Las fosas nasales de Hermione fueron asaltadas de inmediato por el olor a antiséptico. Divisó botiquines, material de los apósitos y una serie de frascos de pociones.

"Por favor, siéntate", dijo Pucey, señalando una camilla.

Hermione obedeció y saltó sobre la mesa. Con sus pies colgando, vio como Pucey hacía rodar un pequeño estante metalico lleno de gasas y algunas botellas de poción.

"¿Estás herida de alguna manera?" preguntó el hombre lobo. "¿Alguna herida que deba saber?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No estoy bien."

Pucey no pareció convencido y procedió a mover su varita sobre ella. Se estremeció al sentir la magia sobre ella. El Cabo frunció los labios en concentración y colocó la varita sobre su hombro.

"¿Le pasó algo a tu hombro derecho?"

"Sí", admitió Hermione a regañadientes. "Dislocado".

Pucey frunció el ceño. "Dislocado ... ¿Y qué tratamiento recibiste?"

"Bueno ... le pedí a Dobby que me ayudara a encajarlo".

El ceño fruncido en el rostro del hombre se hizo más profundo y preguntó con recelo: "¿Qué hechizo usó?"

"Oh no." Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Ningun hechizo. Simplemente tiró de mi brazo y la articulación volvió a encajarse".

"¿Volviste a encajar el brazo?" Pucey repitió, con disgusto en su tono. Ante su asentimiento, suspiró profundamente. "¿Al menos trataste de estabilizar la articulación? Durante algunos días no debiste usar el brazo".

"Traté de vendarlo", le dijo y un rubor avergonzado sacudió sus mejillas. "Pero el vendaje no aguantaba ... y tenía que hacer mis tareas".

"Ya veo…"

De nuevo, Pucey agitó su varita sobre ella, la magia erizó el aire. Hermione se estremeció y sus manos se aferraron nerviosamente en los bordes de la camilla. Tras un rato, Pucey bajó su varita. Con sospecha en su mirada, preguntó.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un médico real, señorita Hermione?"

Hermione miró hacia abajo, la vergüenza burbujeó en ella. No queriendo encontrarse con los ojos del hombre, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Era muy consciente del vestido sucio que colgaba de su cuerpo. No quería imaginar cómo debía verse ante el hombre lobo.

"Está bien", calmó la voz del hombre.

Hermione lo miró. Él le mostraba sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa. "Esto no es nada. Deberías ver a algunos de los chicos cuando regresan de una misión. Pensarías que se han vuelto salvajes".

Él hábilmente movió su varita sobre el hombro de Hermione y ella pudo sentir el dolor desapareciendo lentamente. Ella suspiró de alivio.

"Quiero decir, la última vez que vi a Jen ..." Pucey la miró. "¿Sabes quién es Jen? Alta, morena, ¿Qué parece que podría matarte con su dedo meñique? ... lo cual puede, te lo aseguro".

Él abrió los ojos con falsa preocupación y Hermione tuvo que soltar una risita. Satisfecho, Pucey envolvió una venda alrededor de su hombro. Mientras tanto continuaba charlando.

"De todos modos, la última vez que Jen estuvo en una misión, no regresó durante dos meses. Nadie supo realmente lo que había estado haciendo. Pero cuando finalmente regresó, juro por Merlín y Circe, que la vi y pensé que era luna llena y no me había dado cuenta. Jen se veía atroz".

Pucey sonrió ampliamente mientras usaba algunos clips para sujetar el vendaje de Hermione. Luego examinó con cautela las quemaduras que Bellatrix le había dejado en el antebrazo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienen estas?"

"Unos días", respondió Hermione tímidamente.

Pucey asintió pensativo y agarró un pote de ungüento. Usó un bastoncillo de algodón para aplicar cuidadosamente la pomada en las quemaduras. Le dolió un poco, pero Hermione apenas se dio cuenta, su atención estaba centrada en la historia de Pucey.

"Cuando Jen regresó", dijo el hombre lobo. "Tuve que hacerle un chequeo también. Y cuando lo hice, ella realmente me mordió" le lanzó una sonrisa torcida a Hermione. "Sin provocación. Solo así. Quiero decir, tengo suerte de que ya fuera un hombre lobo o me hubiera enojado mucho".

Su risa era contagiosa y Hermione también sonrió. Pucey tomó su varita y una vez más, sus hechizos diagnostícales se extendieron sobre Hermione.

"Tienes algunas fracturas antiguas y detecto algún daño con hechizos aquí y allá, pero todo está bastante bien" le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Nada de que preocuparse."

Hermione asintió suavemente. "Gracias."

Pucey hizo un gesto hacia la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su antebrazo y preguntó cuidadosamente, "¿Esta todavía vinculada a alguien?"

"Sí", admitió Hermione vacilante.

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó el rostro del hombre lobo mientras miraba la marca fea en la piel de Hermione. "Me encantaría deshacerme de eso por ti, pero me temo que no es tan fácil".

"Esta bien." Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Mi maestro no podrá encontrarme aquí".

Pucey se estremeció levemente ante la palabra 'maestro'. Antes de que pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ante la invitación de Pucey, la puerta se abrió y entró Sirius, una gran sonrisa dividía su rostro.

"Hermione," saludó con entusiasmo.

Sirius se dejó caer en la camilla junto a ella y comenzó a hurgar en los bolsillos de su parka. Con creciente confusión, Hermione lo observó mientras sacaba una piruleta roja brillante de un bolsillo. Luciendo bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, Sirius le ofreció el dulce. Hermione aceptó torpemente la piruleta.

"¿Qué?" exclamó Sirius mientras observaba el desconcierto de Hermione. "Querido Merlín, ¿no lo sabes? Necesitas una piruleta al final de cada visita al médico o los medicamentos no funcionarán" le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Pucey. "Te lo dije antes".

El hombre lobo rodó los ojos, obviamente acostumbrado al comportamiento exuberante de Sirius. "Y yo te dije que eras ridículo".

Sirius se agarró el pecho con fingida indignación. Hermione quitó el envoltorio de la paleta y lo chupó contenta mientras miraba como discutían. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se atenuó cuando su mirada vagó sobre ella. Levantando una ceja preocupada a Pucey, preguntó,

"Entonces, ¿cómo está mi bruja?"

"Está bien dadas las circunstancias. Un poco golpeada, pero nada drástico".

"Bien", suspiró Sirius aliviado. Entonces miró a Hermione. "¿Qué tal si te conseguimos algo de ropa y celebramos tu regreso a salvo. Creo que todavía quedan algunas botellas de whisky de fuego" le lanzó una mirada a Pucey y dijo, "Puedes venir, también, si quieres".

"Vaya, gracias. Qué generoso", regresó Pucey secamente.

†

"No. No, eso no servirá de nada".

Sirius la escaneó con ojos entornados, con una mirada fastidiosa en su rostro. Hermione se miró a sí misma. Sirius la había arrastrado a ella y a Lupin al almacén de uniformes de los cuarteles.

"No sé a qué te refieres", le dijo. "Es una tela buena y resistente. También es muy cálida".

Pasó sus manos sobre los pantalones negros de combate. Se sintió tan bien deshacerse de ese vestido. Lo mejor fue la camisa, sin embargo. Sonrió mientras miraba las largas mangas negras que abrazaban sus brazos. La Marca Tenebrosa ya no era visible.

"Urg." Sirius hizo una mueca. "Ahora te ves como uno de ellos".

Señaló con un pulgar a Lupin y arrugó la nariz ante el uniforme negro del hombre lobo. Lupin puso los ojos en blanco hacia su amigo.

"¿Qué esperabas encontrar aquí?"

"No sé", dijo Sirius mientras rebuscaba en un estante con boinas negras y fundas de varitas. "Algo más ... ¿colorido?"

Lupin suspiró con exasperación. "¿Por _casualidad_ viste los uniformes del Cuerpo?"

Hermione todavía estaba muy feliz con su nueva ropa. "Mejor que el vestido".

"Un saco de patatas hubiera sido mejor que eso", dijo Sirius.

Él abandonó su búsqueda y se acercó a ella, con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro. Entonces sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus desgastados jeans.

"Espera, déjame intentar algo", dijo y agitó su varita.

Hermione observó con las cejas alzadas cómo su nueva camisa cambiaba del negro al azul cielo. Un perro marrón de caricatura apareció en la parte delantera de la camisa, con grandes ojos de cachorrito abandonado y un hueso en la boca. Una amplia sonrisa dividió la cara de Sirius.

"Mucho mejor."

Hermione rió suavemente. Lupin escaneó escépticamente la camisa. Luego intercambió una mirada divertida con Hermione.

"Bien." Sirius aplaudió entusiastamente. "¿Quién quiere un trago ahora?"

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Tom se había acurrucado en la cama sin intención de levantarse pronto. El sol se estaba poniendo, pintando la habitación del Prefecto en colores rojo sangre. Apretó los ojos, acurrucándose en una bola aún más apretada. Se sentía enfermo.

 _Enfermo. Enfermo. ENFERMO._

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar ... o no pensar. Estaba indeciso. Hermione se había ido. Ella se había ido. Así nada más. Y Tom no podía, por su vida, entender por qué se sentía tan enfermo. ¿No era bueno que estuviera lejos de Hogwarts? Hermione sabía demasiado. Ya no podría entrometerse más. Por su culpa perdió el relicario de Slytherin. Con Hermione fuera, los planes de Tom podrían desarrollarse sin interrupciones. Él debería celebrar su partida. En cambio, una sensación enferma se apretó alrededor de su pecho.

 _'Ya no te necesito'._

Hermione era una maldita mentirosa. Por supuesto que ella lo necesitaba. Él era su Maestro. Él era todo y ella nada. Una sangre sucia indefensa. Por qué, si ella era nada le dolía, Tom no lo entendía. Suspiró hondo y se frotó el rostro con una mano cansada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hermione se fue con Sirius Black? La magia de Tom se estremeció al preguntarse qué estaría haciendo con el hombre. No no. ¡No! Tom debería haber encerrado a Hermione, para que nadie le pusiera las sucias patas encima. Recordó cómo Black la había abrazado, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura como si fuera su dueño. Y Lupin tratando de protegerla. Ella siempre tuvo un desagradable gusto por los hombres. Tom debería haber evitado eso. Debería haber sido mucho más estricto con Hermione y tal vez no se hubiera atrevido a huir.

... pero era algo bueno para los planes de Tom que ella se hubiera ido, ¿no?

Tomó una bocanada de aire y obligó a sus pensamientos volver a pista. Mientras Hermione se mantuviera alejada de su camino, no importaba lo que ella estuviese haciendo ... incluso si terminaba en la cama con ambos hombres. Un temblor lo recorrió al pensarlo, pero él lo ignoró. ¡No importa! Hermione era inútil de todos modos. Debería haber destrozado a la sangre sucia tan pronto como destruyó el relicario de Slytherin. No, incluso antes de eso. Cuando Hermione se atrevió a enfrentarse a él y desafiar su dominio, Tom debería haberla derribado, sin dejar ninguna duda de quién estaba a cargo.

Su magia cantó con aprobación ante sus pensamientos sedientos de sangre, pero en lugar de hacer algo, Tom simplemente se colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza. Esto era patético ¿Cómo una sangre sucia se atrevía a reducirlo a esto?

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}

"Necesitas otra", Sirius se rió en voz alta.

Volvió a llenar el vaso con whisky de fuego y se lo pasó a Hermione. Sonriendo ampliamente, ella aceptó el vaso.

"Gracias."

Estaba sentada cómodamente en una de las mesas en la sala de recreo. La habitación estaba llena con cada miembro de la manada de Greyback. Algunos estaban sentados en mesas, charlando y riendo. Otros bailaban salvajemente con la música que sonaba desde una conexión inalámbrica; aunque de vez en cuando parecía más a una pelea.

Hermione, por ejemplo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Sirius borracho cantaba seguido de la música, mientras Lupin se ocupaba en relatar la historia del rescate de Hermione a un círculo de hombres lobo que colgaban de sus labios. Agregó dos dragones a la historia para entonces y, al parecer, Hermione llevó una especie de armadura. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

"Creo que realmente disfrutó ver al viejo Hoggy Warty", se rió una voz.

Hermione alzó la vista. Una mujer se deslizó en el asiento de al lado. Era bastante bonita y lucía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a Lupin. Su pelo corto era del más espectacular rosa chicle.

La mujer le sonrió. "Mi nombre es Tonks. Encantada de conocerte".

"Hola. Soy Hermione".

"Sí, lo sé", Tonks se rió entre dientes. "Remus me contó todo sobre ti".

"Sí," Sirius se metió en medio. Envolvió a la mujer en un brazo y cantó bromeando, "Tonks aquí es la novia de Lupin".

Tonks rodó los ojos y, todavía sonriendo, movió un dedo hacia él. "Abajo chico."

Sirius alzó sus brazos exclamando dramáticamente: "¿Cuándo aprenderéis? No soy un perro".

Tonks rió y le sirvió otro whisky de fuego. Así Sirius se apaciguó, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse temblorosamente para desaparecer en dirección a la improvisada pista de baile.

"Me alegro de que los chicos lograran sacarte". Tonks la miró con preocupación. "No te lastimaste, ¿verdad?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza, movida por la preocupación de la mujer. "Estoy bien. Nadie realmente notó que me estaba escapando ... bueno, aparte de Tom, pero Lupin no permitió que me detuviera".

Tonks arqueó una ceja rosada. "¿Tom?"

Hermione dudó un momento. Tom no era un tema del que le gustara hablar. Su mirada bajó al vaso en su mano y murmuró.

"Él es mi maestro".

Tonks chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. "Ya no es tu maestro".

Hermione la miró. Una sonrisa alentadora iluminó el rostro de Tonks. "Sea quien sea Tom, ya no es tu maestro. Eres tu propia dueña".

Una sonrisa tiró tímidamente de las comisuras de la boca de Hermione. "Tienes razón. Gracias".

Tonks levantó su copa hacia Hermione antes de tomar un trago. Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió alejar la conversación de Tom.

"¿También eres un hombre lobo?"

"Nah, no soy un lobo". Tonks se rió. "Todo eso aullar a la luna no es lo mío".

La alegría desapareció de su rostro convirtiéndose en una expresión extrañamente culpable. Tonks vaciló antes de admitir a regañadientes.

"En realidad ... soy una Carroñera".

Hermione aspiró una bocanada de aire y se estremeció violentamente. ¿Tonks trabajaba para Umbridge?! La miró con ojos muy abiertos, el pánico aumentando.

"No te preocupes", Tonks la calmó. "Estoy con la Orden. Lo de Carroñera es un trabajo encubierto".

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Tonks sospechosamente. La mujer le sonrió con tristeza. "En realidad era Auror. Luego recibí la oferta de la oficina de Carroñeros. No quise hacerlo ... pero pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad, ya sabes, para obtener información privilegiada".

"Ya veo…"

Hermione tragó con dificultad mientras sus pensamientos viajaban hacia los primeros Carroñeros que había conocido. Asesinaron a sus padres y la arrastraron para ser vendida a los Malfoy.

"Lo siento" una mirada de angustia cruzó la cara de Tonks. "Créeme, odio ese trabajo".

"¿Funcionó?" Hermione preguntó cuidadosamente. "¿Obtuviste información útil?"

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Tonks. "Sí. Solo el mes pasado, robé coordenadas a tres centros de detención para Nacidos Muggles. Sirius logró forzar dos".

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. "Entonces valió la pena, ¿no?"

†

Hermione se encorvó en el asiento, bostezando cansadamente tras un rato y unos cuantos vasos de whisky de fuego después.

"¿Hermione?"

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Greyback detrás de su silla.

"Vamos", ordenó bruscamente. "Ya tuviste suficiente".

Se burló de Lupin que estaba medio tumbado sobre la mesa, tratando de dar un trago a su botella de cerveza. Sirius estaba tumbado en la silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás roncando ruidosamente.

"Que guardias", se burló Greyback con desdén.

La agarró por el brazo, garras afiladas arañándole la camisa, y la levantó. Hermione siguió cansadamente al hombre. Salieron del edificio principal y Greyback apuntó a uno de los cuarteles más pequeños. El frío aire de la noche logró despertarla un poco. Escaneando al hombre lobo, preguntó.

"¿Por qué ayudas a la Orden?"

Greyback no pareció muy sorprendido por la pregunta. Se frotó la barbilla y respondió: "Black es un bastardo bastante convincente. Además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer".

Hermione asintió pensativamente y lo siguió al barracón. "¿Entonces el Cuerpo está de acuerdo con la Orden?"

"Sí y no ..." fue la respuesta críptica de Greyback.

Ante sus cejas levantadas, se encogió de hombros despectivamente. "En este momento, el Cuerpo no puede ponerse abiertamente del lado de la Orden. Tenemos demasiadas conexiones con el Ministerio. El Alto Mando no puede ir y declarar la guerra a los magos".

Casi parecía un poco decepcionado. Hermione frunció los labios. Ella solo sabía del cuartel de Greyback. "¿Cuántas bases de hombres lobo hay?"

Hermione miró al hombre lobo, escuchando atentamente. Dudaba que mucha gente fuera del Cuerpo supiera mucho sobre la estructura de comando.

"¿Alguien más sabe que Sirius y la Orden están aquí?"

"¿Oficialmente? Nah." Greyback se rió a carcajadas."Como dije, el Alto Mando no puede asociarse con la Orden del Fénix. ¿Extraoficialmente? Ellos están al tanto. Pero hasta ahora la general del cuerpo Woodcroft no me ha arrancado la cabeza, así que supongo que está bien".

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Woodcroft?"

Greyback asintió con la cabeza."La general Woodcroft es la comandante en jefe de todo el Cuerpo. Yo soy el líder de la manada de Galloway, justo como ella es la alfa de cada líder de manada en el Cuerpo".

"Ya veo". Hermione asintió. "Entonces, estás permitiendo que Sirius se quede. La general Woodcroft está de acuerdo con eso, pero no puede apoyarlo. Al menos no oficialmente".

"Sí, señora". Greyback sonrió."Supongo que es lo que llaman una negación plausible. Si algo va hacia el sur, el Alto Mando puede lavarse las manos".

Hermione frunció el ceño, reflexionando sobre esta nueva información. Ciegamente, siguió al líder de la manada por un pasillo hasta que Greyback se detuvo y anunció:

"Aquí estamos."

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio como el hombre abría una de las muchas puertas idénticas grises del pasillo.

"Y esta," dijo, "es tu habitación".

Hermione entró, con los ojos muy abiertos. Una cama estaba apoyada contra una pared, una manta gris doblada con precisión militar sobre el colchón. Una pequeña mesa y una silla estaba debajo de la única ventana, con un armario de metal justo al lado. Greyback se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la observó a través de sus ojos azul acero.

"¿Qué?" inquirió en voz áspera. "¿No es de su gusto, su alteza?"

Hermione negó apresuradamente con la cabeza y tartamudeó, "No, es genial. Yo.. Nunca tuve mi propia habitación" miró al hombre lobo y sonrió. "Gracias".

Greyback frunció el ceño. Entonces se encogió de hombros. "Pareces un cliente fácil si estás agradecida por esta mierda".

Hermione se acercó a la cama y pasó sus dedos sobre la manta. Se sentía mareada por tener una cama propia de nuevo. En Hogwarts no había suficientes catres para cada Nacido Muggle, por lo que tenían que dormir por turnos.

"Las letrinas están en el pasillo", explicó Greyback con indiferencia." Solo has de seguir el hedor".

Hermione se sentó en la cama, probando el colchón. Le lanzó una amplia sonrisa al hombre lobo. "Vale."

Greyback se alborotó el cabello peludo y decidió bruscamente, "Bien, me voy. Tiempo para echar un sueñecito" antes de salir de la habitación, agregó por encima del hombro: "Si necesitas algo, no vengas a mí. No me apetece un huevo".

Entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él. Hermione todavía sonreía ampliamente y dijo, "Buenas noches".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

Tom no había visto a Hermione desde que se había ido hacía tres días, y sin importar como lo intentara, todavía sentía su ausencia. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en su sangre sucia.

Tom curvó sus labios en una mueca de disgusto. ¿Era la cercanía de Hermione realmente algo que codiciaba? A pesar de su traición, Tom todavía se encontraba deseoso de tocarla, besarla. Lo que ciertamente no quería escuchar, era que ella ya _no lo necesitaba_. Sus frías palabras arañaban implacablemente su mente y no podía deshacerse de ellas. Lo hacia sentir débil ... incompetente.

Enfadado, apretó los dientes y miró hacia el techo abovedado de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero ni siquiera los pasillos de sus ancestros lograron calmarlo. Se sentía inquieto. Probablemente no experimentaría este extraño dolor si Hermione todavía estuviera con él.

"M- mi señor", una voz temblorosa interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La fría mirada de Tom viajó sobre el chico Black arrodillado frente a él. Regulus Black tenía la cabeza inclinada en un gesto de sumisión mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. Una sonrisa sádica retorció los labios de Tom. Black comenzó todo con la carta que finalmente había alejado a Hermione. Entonces Black también sería el que ayudara a Tom a arreglar las cosas.

"Tengo una misión importante para ti, Black".

{{{{{{{{+}}}}}}}}

 **La escena del escape, lo primero que pensé fue que por fin se escapaba, después que Tom con su armagura de siempre lo iba a arruinar, no se que me pasa en este capitulo pero me pesaba de mas el siempre constante odio/furia de Tom, siempre hay algo que hace que su magia "rabie dentro de el" odio estas expresiones por cierto. Si os fijais bien no hay un párrafo desde el punto de vista de Tom que no sienta odio, desden, rabia, burla y su magia lo recorra a punto de estallar. Me canse. Y cuando le suplica…me llego, pero tarde, se lo hubiera pensado antes de hacerle eso.**

 **Hermione muy bien, ya esta bien que todo el mundo la trate como un trapo, incluso sus amigos la miran con pena, no se lo merece, es demasiado orgullosa para este papel.**

 **PD: Que bien viene un descanso de traducir, vienes con las pilas recargadas, antes traducía un poco todos los días y se me hacia pesado y con desgana. Ahora todo es maravilloso.**


End file.
